Four Fates
by Vader'sMistress
Summary: Five Daughters. One Light Extinguishes. Four Destinies, Four Fates That Remain Unconquered.
1. Five Daughters, Four Fates

_**Summary: Five daughters, one light that is meant to be extinguished, only four fates can remain. Chronicles the life of five daughters of our great heroines from Three Graces. Margery Seymour, Meggie Boleyn, Annie Boleyn, Eleanor Howard and Marianne Tudor-Stark.**_

* * *

******Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything. The Tudors belong to history and Hirst's interpretation of them. I do own the OCs however and the plot.**

**A/N: Huge thanks to everyone who made Three Graces possible. Now we have Three Graces and before I continue on rambling I want to show you to avoid confusion the Three Graces' family line:**

***Three Graces:**

**Isabella Tudor –**_"Bella" Tudor. Oldest daughter of Henry VIII and his first wife, Katherine of Aragon. Queen of England, France, Lady of Ireland. Married thrice.  
_**Mary Tudor –**_Younger sister of Bella. Second daughter of Henry VIII and Katherine of Aragon. Duchess of Somerset, Countess of Hertford and Marchioness of Pembroke. Married twice.  
_**Margaret Tudor –**_Youngest Grace. Third daughter of Henry VIII and Katherine of Aragon. Duchess of Norfolk. Married once._

***Other Main Characters:**

**Edward Seymour**_ -Duke of Somerset and Earl of Hertford. Mary's second husband.  
_**Henry Grey **_–Duke of Suffolk. Marquis of Dorset.  
_**Liam Stark -**_Earl of Chester, Baron. Bella's third husband. Consort, no political affiliation.  
_**Henry Howard –**_Duke of Norfolk. Margaret Tudor's husband.  
_**Thomas Seymour **_–Lord Admiral. Baron Sudeley. Edward Seymour's younger brother.  
_**William Cecil **_–Lord Secretary and Lord Treasurer. Highly ambitious, may ascend higher.  
_**Thomas Cromwell **_–Earl of Essex, Baron of Wimbledon. Former Lord Treasurer and Secretary of State. Current Lord of the Privy Seal._

***Three Graces' Family:**

**Royal Family  
Hapsburgs/Tudors**

_**William Hapsburg **–Archduke of Austria. King of the Romans. Bella and Fernando's oldest son. Heir to the Holy Roman Empire. Excluded from the English succession. Resents his grandfather and mother for it.  
**Charles Hapsburg-Tudor **–Crown Prince. Duke of Cornwall. Knight of the Bath, Knight of the Garter. Bella's youngest son by her first husband Fernando Hapsburg, King of the Romans, Archduke of Austria.  
**Katherine Hapsburg-Tudor** –Princess of England. Bella and Fernando's only daughter._

**Bavarian Wittelsbachs/Tudors**

_**Philip Wittelsbach-Tudor** –Prince of England, Duke of York. Duke of Bavaria and Count Palatine. Knight of the Bath, Knight of the Garter. Bella's oldest son by her second husband Philip, Duke of Bavaria.  
**Marcus Wittelsbach Tudor** –Prince of England, Duke of Gloucester. Bella and Philip's youngest son._

**Tudor/Stark**

_**Marianne Tudor-Stark** –Princess of England. Bella and Liam's only child._

**Mary Tudors' Family  
Tudor/Boleyns**

_**Arthur Boleyn** –Earl of Whiltshire and Ormonde, Viscount Rochford. Oldest son by her first husband, George Boleyn.  
**Anne Boleyn** –Arthur's twin. Commonly called "Annie".  
**Margaret Boleyn** –Called "Meggie". Mary and Edward's first child, born out of wedlock, passed off as George Boleyn's. _

**Seymours/Somersets**

_**Edmund Seymour -**Marques of Pembroke and Viscount of Beauchamp and Hache. Mary's first son by her second marriage to Edward Seymour.  
**Edward Henry Seymour** – Called "Neddie". Knight of the Garter and Order of the Bath. Mary and Edward's youngest son.  
**Margery Seymour** –Mary and Edward's only daughter._

**Margaret Tudor's Family**

**Howards/Nofolks**

_**Thomas Howard** -Earl of Surrey. Maggie and Henry Howard's first son.  
**Henry Howard** -Knight, Knight of the Garter, Knight of the Bath. Thomas' youngest brother.  
**Eleanor Howard** –Maggie and Henry Howard's only daughter._

***Royal Relations**

**Eleanor Clifford nee Brandon –**_Cousin to the Three Graces. Married to Henry Grey.  
_**Frances Grey nee Brandon –**_Married to Henry Clifford._

**Seymours/Parr brood**

_**Geoffrey John Seymour** –Kate and Thomas' oldest son.  
**John Thomas Seymour** –Kate and Thomas' younger son.  
**Mary Seymour** –Kate and Thomas only daughter.  
**Edward Harold Seymour –**Kate and Thomas' youngest son_

**Grey/Brandon brood**

_**Jane Grey** –Frances Brandon and Henry Grey's oldest daughter.  
**Katherine Grey** –Their second daughter.  
**Mary Grey** –Their youngest daughter. A Hunchback._

**Clifford/Brandon brood**

_**Margaret Clifford** –Eleanor Brandon and Henry Clifford's oldest daughter._

**More will be added as the story progresses. For any future reference you can always go back to Chapter 1. I have uploaded a new album and photos to my flickr so you can look there for reference. **

**Just for head start though the five daughters and the fates who get introduced in this chapter are played by: Sarah Bolger (Once Upon A Time version) for Margery Seymour; Natalie Portman -Annie Boleyn, Parker Posey -Meggie Boleyn; Jennifer Lawrence (blond) -Eleanor Howard and last but not least, Jennifer Lawrence (Hunger Games version) -Marianne Tudor-Stark.  
**

**On with the show then ;)  
**

* * *

**Five Children, Four Fates  
**

**~o~  
**

_"Let's paint the picture_  
_Of the perfect place_  
_They've got it better then when anyone's told ya_  
_They'll be the King of Hearts, and your the Queen of Spades_  
_Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

_I know we've got it good_  
_But they've got it made_  
_And the grass is getting greener each day_  
_I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down_  
_Before anybody's knowing our name_

_They've got..._

_All the right friends in all the right places_  
_So yeah, we're going down_  
_They've got_  
_All the right moves in all the right faces_  
_So yeah, we're going down_

_They say_  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_  
_Yeah, we're going down_  
_They say_  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_  
_Yeah, we're going down_

_Do you think I'm special?_  
_Do you think I'm nice?_  
_Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?_  
_Between the noise you hear, and the sounds you like_  
_Are we just sinking the ocean of faces?_  
_It can't be possible... the rain can fall_  
_Only when it's over our heads._  
_The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away._  
_Over the world that's dead._

_They've got, they've got..._

_All the right friends in all the right places_  
_So yeah, we're going down_  
_They've got_  
_All the right moves in all the right faces_  
_So yeah, we're going down_  
_(Repeat Once)_

_They say_  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_  
_Yeah, we're going down_  
_They say_  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_  
_Yeah, we're going down_

_It don't matter what you see_  
_I know I could never be_  
_Someone that'll look like you._  
_It don't matter what you say_  
_I know I could never fake_  
_Someone that could sound like you._

_All the right friends in all the right places_  
_So yeah, we're going down_  
_They've got_  
_All the right moves in all the right faces_  
_So yeah, we're going down_  
_(Repeat once)_

_They say_  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_  
_Yeah, we're going down_  
_They say_  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_  
_Yeah, we're going down_

_Yeah, we're going down(repeat twice)_

_All the right moves... heeey_  
_Yeah we're going down_  
_They say_  
_All the right moves... heeey_  
_Yeah we're going down"_

**~"All The Right Moves" by One Republic**

* * *

_"It's the family name that lives on. It's all that lives on. Not your honor, not your personal glory, family."  
_

**~Tywin Lannister in Game of Thrones 1X07  
**

* * *

**1556**

"You will find it difficult to rule over a country whose rising gentry will want you dead. It was very foolish of you to kill Dudley." Maggie said putting her cup down. It had been a gift from Henry dating back to the time of their marriage. After all this years it still shined and had endured as their love.

"I don't hear the populus complaining."

"They will complain once they see the examples you made of others. Dudley had already confessed, the least you could do was spare him." Maggie stressed then added "When people bend the knee you don't repay them with axe sister, you spare them as any wise King would do."

"But I have never been known to be wise, have I, _silent Maggie_?"

Maggie scowled at the mention of her old name. "All I am saying, Bella, is you should at least regard their pleas for future reference. Dudley was an idiot, yes, a traitor but an idiot. And he was finished; he would have caused you no more troubles."

"You forget Percy and the others, Northumberland and the North still believe that as long as I live the Old ways are threatened. I have made it very clear I am not my brother, I do not intend to interfere with any of the Catholic practices, as long as they remain loyal to me."

"But it makes very little difference sister" Mary intervened who had been unusually quiet "The old aristocracy still sees you the enemy and they would have liked it if you had accepted cousin Harry Courtenay's proposal and married him instead of remaining by your husband's side."

"What God binds by law is forever, if the Catholic Church can't respect that then maybe it is not worthy of respect."

Mary was thrown back by her words. "Mary! It's the truth." Bella said seeing her sister's discomfort "If the church can't accept our marriage then I do not owe them any respect, nonetheless for the love I bear my people I will spare them from the terrors my brother imposed on them."

Mary sighed feeling small relief.

"I am no monster sister and I am not my father or my brother. I do intend to keep the peace and harmony that has reigned on my kingdom ever since the people rallied in their support and I was crowned their Queen." She said making an emphasis on _they_ rather than _I_ to prove that she was a leader of the people for the people and not the other way around. "But I will not stand for traitors" She said, putting an end to the conversation.

After they left their sister's study, the two younger Graces went to Mary's chambers where they discussed the situation briefly.

"Bess will not like this very much. You know how close she was to Dudley's son."

"Yes, but there is little she can do. Bella has already arranged a marriage for her and she can't complain. It is the best one she will ever make." Maggie told her sister bluntly.

"Perhaps." Mary said sipping from her goblet, unconvinced.

* * *

Meggie stood unrecognizable in the crowd holding her cousin's hand. She had come to see the traitor die. As soon as the axe fell on his head there was an eruption of cries and cheers.

"Behold the head of a traitor! So are vanquished all the Crown's enemies!" The executioner cried lifting Robert Dudley's head.

"Let's go." She told her cousin and left the scene with her hand still on his, unnoticed.

* * *

"I am not afraid to be alone." Meggie said when they reached home.

"I know. But I think it will be safer if I remain here at least until your parents arrive." Meggie said nothing and turned the other way running her fingers through her long golden curls.

He sighed and sat next to her in the sette.

He wished she would notice him. He always admired her since he was a little boy. She was the only thing good he had remembered from his childhood. His parents were always fighting and although they no longer fought much he could always tell when they were angry or unhappy.

They heard the galloping of horses and knew at once her father had arrived. She rose and looked down on him. "You should go."

"You do not want me to stay here to explain to you father why you-" but the look on her face silenced him. "Fine, farewell cousin."

She was happy that John Dudley and all his brood were dead. Except for Guilford, she had received no kindness from them during her time of captivity under her uncle's reign.

Her uncle had been ice, cruel, cold and unyielding like his father, her grandfather, but her Aunt was fire and like her grandfather, the found of the Tudor dynasty; Henry VII she was not going to put up with defiance of any kind. Knowing this made her feel safer.

* * *

Margery wondered how someone so beautiful could be so rotten. She tried to make conversation with her sister but Meggie turned the other way before she could begin, clearly not interested.

"Do you want to see what I made today Annie?" She asked her older sister but she too turned the other way.

She sighed. One would think because they were sisters they would be great friends but nothing could be farther from the truth. Whereas her sisters were brash and hostile, Margery was as a rose, pure, gentle, and docile. She was her parents' favorite.

He would never admit to it but she knew she was her father's favorite and her mother had a softer spot in her heart than for the rest of her sisters.

Margery tapped her older sister's shoulder.

"Am I supposed to say something?"

"No, you are not supposed to say anything but I would appreciate it all the same if you do sister." Her smile never faltered.

Annie eyed the blanket she had made for their mother critically. It is hideous she was about to say but instead with her lips forced into smiling, she replied just as sweetly "It is marvelous. You have improved sister."

Margery could not tell if it was a lie or not but she kept on smiling.

"It was hideous." Annie said when Margery was gone, off to show their mother her _great _piece of work.

Meggie nodded. She wouldn't know, she had never been gifted with the needle but if it had been made by Margery it probably was.

* * *

"Mother, mother look what I made" She yelled showing her mother the perfect blanket she made for her older brother Edmund. She knew he loved gifts and he was always very delicate and hurt by Edward's teasing.

"My, it is wonderful!" Mary exclaimed unfolding the blanket. On the center it was Bella's coat of arms and then beneath it was theirs, the Seymours, the proud golden wolves, three for every Seymour child rising from the ground, standing tall, looking directly at their mother.

"Your father will be very pleased. You have done a wonderful job, I am very proud." She kissed the top of her daughter's head and returned the blanket to her and watched her go.

Mary sighed. Out of all her children, Margery was the sweetest and she had the more relaxing presence that neither of her older siblings had. She was truly Godsend.

* * *

Thomas Seymour swung his son in the air. "Papa catch me." Eddie yelled. His aching back forced him put him down.

"How is he?" Margery asked her Aunt. She did not enjoy a good relationship with her Aunt as Meggie and Annie did but she loved her all the same –and she wanted to think her Aunt loved her as well.

"He is doing fine." Kate said tight-lipped as she watched her husband tickle down their youngest son.

"He is very big Aunt. Can I take him to Beaulieu? It would be for a little while. You know how Edward and Meggie love having their cousin about." She explained.

She looked at her husband when he came with Eddie in his arms. For a five year old he weighed very little and he often struggled with letters.

"Can I?" Eddie asked turning to his father, thrusting his lower lip forward in a pouting fashion like his father always did.

The boy took after his Aunt Jane Seymour, the late Queen in her features. There was very little of his parents in him.

"Can I? Please papa?" He asked again, his lips playing a smile.

"Yes." Thomas said, his voice soft and yet silky as always. He looked with contempt at Margery. He didn't know why but her sight always made his stomach lurch. That she had everything that Meggie was denied, that she carried the Seymour name –despite looking nothing like a Seymour and took more after her Tudor mother- that she was beloved by everyone and that her parents favored her above her older sister it was probably the reason, Kate thought.

She had never felt close to the girl and Margery made it obvious she didn't want to be taught by her. She made it obvious in subtle ways for she was of a docile nature, not brash and outspoken like her older sisters.

Margery took Eddie with her to Beaulieu. Prince Marcus, the Duke of Gloucester was there waiting for them, specifically her.

"Your Highness" She greeted.

Marcus bobbed a curtsy for her. She was the most beautiful thing that ever walked the earth and he swore someday she would be his.

_Ask first_ –his mother had always said. She wanted to make an example out of England starting with the Princes as they, in the case of his older brothers (Charlie and Philip), would someday rule. Marcus had no desire for jewels or power. He would gladly live the rest of his days with his cousin ruling his castle by his side.

She was different from the rest of the young women at court who were vain and shallow.

"Lady Margery, Master Edward you both look dashing today. Master Edward! I believe you have grown seven inches. You are going to be as big as Goliath though more handsome and Lady Margery you put all the goddesses to shame."

"Do I?" Margery asked winking at him. She didn't like the idea of being stared at but that it was her cousin and a Prince, she couldn't help but blush. Every girl in the kingdom would die for this opportunity and she had him here, standing before her paying tribute to her beauty.

Before he could answer Edward stepped forward, putting himself in between them, his eyes shining brightly. "Really, Your Highness? My papa says that I am growing an inch taller every day and someday I will be as strong as he."

"He is right, your papa, you are growing up very quickly, maybe someday you will be a warrior or Admiral like he."

Eddie nodded vigorously and then made an excuse and headed upstairs to the guest room that had been prepared for him.

"He is full of energy that one."

"You have no idea." Meggie said surprising them, coming from behind. "Cousin! What, Your Highness, no compliment for me?"

"Sorry cousin I had no idea you were there. You look beautiful today Meggie."

Meggie smiled, it was the same smile her younger sister wore yet it did not possess the same warmth. Her uncle said she shined like the light of the sun. She was a jewel indeed, but a jewel that brought no warmth.

"Can't be a fete without me can it?" Said their cousin Eleanor, their Aunt Margaret and the Duke of Norfolk's only daughter, coming from the parlor to greet them. After the loss of their youngest daughter, Eleanor had become her parents' precious jewel. They watched over her zealously.

"No, you are right cousin. Without all five of us here, this house would be pretty dull. So who invited the dashing and handsome Prince?" Annie said swinging her arm around Eleanor, winking at Marcus.

"Why brother how rude of you." Marianne admonished "You forget to introduce me to our hosts."

Marcus had never felt more trapped. He had completely forgotten about Marianne but it was just, she was so small and petite and not nearly as tall as the rest of her cousins, that it was very hard to see her yet their cousin Annie had and he felt embarrassed by it.

"I am terribly sorry sister." He apologized.

Marianne reached out, standing on her toes, and ruffling Marcus' messy raven hair. Her Aunts often said that she behaved like an animal but what did they know? _**"I am my mother's daughter."**_ She always said.

"Don't worry big brother, it is alright to be dim-witted, you are a men. Your kind does the fighting while we do the thinking."

The five cousins laughed.

"_Ha, ha,_ very funny sister." Marcus said not liking his nine year old sister's little games but instantly seeing Margery's smile melted his anger away and it was replaced with pure happiness. He didn't know why or how, it just was.

"Come on, let us go upstairs, it is getting too crowded for my taste. If mother sees we left poor Eddie all alone you know she will have our necks." Meggie explained being the first one to reach Eddie's chambers.

"Is your mother here?" Annie asked Marcus.

"No, she is busy with Parliament, me and Marianne will be staying here in the meanwhile."

"What about? Wait, let me guess. Charlie" He nodded "I heard he was coming."

"He was supposed to but mother decided it was better that he stayed in Greenwich for his investiture."

"She is going to make him Prince of Wales then?" He nodded. "Good! About time. She has been Queen for four years, everyone has always wondered why she's waited so long to invest him."

"Politics." Marcus explained. "My mother is brash but she is also wise and it was the Privy Council's decision that she waited until she could settle the dispute with the German Lords and the Holy Roman Empire over Philip's inheritance. Some were not too happy with the prospect of their Duke being half-English though our parents' marriage had been agreed by the Dukes. But it was more the prospect that he would bring about a rift between the rising Protestants and the Catholic aristocracy. The Wittelsbach's Bavarian branch has been one of a few that did not follow the Reform movements yet there are many factions rising. But that dispute has been settled, thankfully."

"How will they react when they know their new accepted lord has been overlooked in favor of his older brother?" Marianne thought aloud. "You know many were hoping that Philip would be the one to get invested."

"They were hoping for a lot of things" Marcus explained smirking. Seeing Annie's puzzled look he elaborated "Charlie was sick with fever as you know four winters ago and then last winter again. He has been putting a lot of effort into his studies and his military expeditions. Mother hopes he becomes a great warrior someday like his father. They were hoping he'd die and Philip would become the crown heir but it seemed fate had other ideas."

Annie nodded, she did not fancy talking about vain things like her sisters; she was more interested with men's affairs like her cousin, they filled her life with a sense of purpose she did not have when she was around other women, including her younger sisters. And she had always dreamed that someday she would be part of that world as a key player.  
She remembered her first lesson of power from her Aunt and namesake –_power is freedom-_ and those who had power were free to do as they pleased.

* * *

**Thanks to my Beta Reader Mimi Dubois. Huge thanks to all my readers and reviewers who made TG possible and who I hope will make this possible.  
Sources used: Tudor Age by Jasper Ridley, Elizabeth I by same author and Children of Henry VIII by Alison Weir.  
**

**R/R!  
**


	2. The Wolf And The Crow

**The Wolf And The Crow**

**~o~  
**

_"I got a pocket,_  
_got a pocket full of sunshine_  
_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_  
_ ,oh_  
_Do what you want,_  
_but you're never gonna break me,_  
_sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_  
_oh,oh,oh_

_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A secret place (a secret place)_  
_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_Take me away (take me away_  
_To better days (to better days)_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_I got a pocket,_  
_got a pocket full of sunshine_  
_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_  
_ ,oh_  
_Do what you want,_  
_but you're never gonna break me,_  
_sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_  
_oh,oh,oh_

_I got pocket,_  
_Got a pocket full of sunshine_  
_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_  
_oh,oh,oh_

_Wish that you could,_  
_but you ain't gonna own me_  
_do anything you can to control me_  
_oh,oh,oh_

_There's a place that I go_  
_That nobody knows_  
_Where the rivers flow_  
_And I call it home_  
_And there's no more lies_  
_And the darkness is light_  
_And nobody cries_  
_there's only butterflies_

_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A secret place (a secret place)_  
_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_Take me away (take me away_  
_To better days (to better days)_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A secret place (a secret place)_  
_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_Take me away (take me away_  
_To better days (to better days)_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_I got a pocket,_  
_got a pocket full of sunshine_  
_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_  
_ ,oh_  
_Do what you want,_  
_but you're never gonna break me,_  
_sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_  
_oh,oh,oh_

_The sun is on my side_  
_Take me for a ride_  
_I smile up to the sky_  
_I know I'll be alright_

_The sun is on my side_  
_Take me for a ride_  
_I smile up to the sky_  
_I know I'll be alright"_

**~"A Pocket Full Of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield**

* * *

"_If particular care and attention is not paid to the Ladies we are determined to foment a Rebellion, and will not hold ourselves bound by any Laws in which we have no voice, or Representation."_

**~Abigail Adams; letter to John Adams, March 31, 1776.  
**

* * *

_It felt so unreal that she came face to face with her nightmare she asked what he wanted of her but he did not answer. She asked him again, louder this time._

_"What is it you want from me?"_

_Edward laughed. "What I want? I want you." And just then his face changed into that of her father and she was standing in front of him, with her arms stretched._

_"Papa, papa, pick me!" But he didn't hear. He scooped Margery instead in his arms. "Sweeting what are you doing here? Be careful not to prick your finger with the spinning wheel." He told her._

_"Yes papa" Margery said sweetly, smiling smugly at her older sister._

_"Papa!" Meggie continued to scream ignoring the hurt she felt when her sister smiled smugly at her, until he finally turned only to wheel back to her younger sister._

_"Papa!"_

_Margery interrupted "Papa who is that girl? Is that an intruder? Are you going to execute her too?"_

_He smirked, Edward loved his daughter more than life itself. She was his treasure, his precious pearl. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed the top of her forehead. "No sweeting she is not important. Now come, your mother is waiting."_

_Margery giggled and swung her arms around his neck, clinging protectively to their father._

_"Papa!" Meggie continued to scream but he had already led Margery into the light_.

Meggie woke, drenched in cold sweat. "Get out of there" she whispered wiping the sweat from her brow. Another bad dream, she had been reliving this nightmare for weeks now.

Her nightmares lasted no more than three days and then she would not remember them but this one stuck in her head. What was so significant about it? What was it telling her? _**What?**_ She screamed mentally.

Lady Margery Seymour said that dreams were a gateway to another world, even the future. Had she dreamed the future then? If so, why had she seen her father scooping Margery up like she was still a little girl and not recognize her?

So many questions, she closed her eyes to sleep. Just then Edmund came running into her room.

"What is it this time?" She asked impatiently.

"Neddie, he said there was a monster under my bed-"

She sighed, he was getting too old for this kind of nonsense. "Mundi there is no monster under your bed." _And Neddie should know better than to scare you like this_.

"A-are you sure?" He stuttered.

"Yes, I am sure." She said through gritted teeth. "Now please go to bed. I need my rest."

"Bu-but-"

"Just leave." He bowed his head in assent, disappointed his sister would not make room for him in her bed. He hated going back to his chambers where he would walk in on his younger brother. Since their last fight, their father had forced them to share the same room and things had only gotten worse from there.

_Dear God!_ Her brother was sixteen years old and he still needed to sleep with his older sister to feel safe. It was pathetic and not only that, annoying. Meggie sighed. She wished that their younger brother would stop his torment of him and that Edmund would stand up. She could not fight all his battles.

* * *

Annie stretched her arms giving a long yawn. Her servants were nowhere to be seen; they came in too late when everyone was already assembled below. She could hardly believe that she would be two and twenty this year, just next month.

She felt a woman, and unmarried -she was reminded bitterly as she stared in her vanity. Her stepfather better arrange a union soon. He had no trouble throwing Arthur out of the house when the Rosbarts came with their proposal with their young daughter, Amy.

She hurried downstairs, apologized for her tardiness and sat next to his brother who sat next to his wife, sour Amy, in between him and Marianne.

"Good morrow sister, cousin."

"Good morrow cousin." Marianne greeted back, her voice cordial but with a face hard as stone as her mother's, her Aunt Bella's.

Meggie elbowed her and commented on their younger sister's headdress. "It is hideous. I do not think I have ever been privy to such level of vulgarity. If I did not know Margery better and I sadly do" She added with a snigger, Annie and Marianne joined her. "I would say that she did this on purpose."

Annie nodded. Margery was always eager to establish new trends. She considered herself the Queen of fashion and many thought of her that way but to Annie she was nothing but a pesky and annoying child.

She joined Meggie in her laughter. One look from their parents silenced them.

Marianne shook her head, looked across the table to Margery, and mouthed a small apology. Eleanor smiled at her and shook her head in disapproval at her older cousins.

"I gather they are not giving you the best time of your life." Prince Marcus said with a light smirk, he hoped that he would bring a smile to her face but he was not so successful.

"Obviously. This is nothing, I am most fortunate my parents here otherwise they wouldn't be this nice." She said drinking from her goblet. "I should be grateful that they are distracted though, normally they are not this bold."

Marcus laughed at her boldness. "May I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Why don't you tell your lord father? His Grace Somerset obviously favors you, he has shown on various occasions and there is nothing he would not do for you. You could easily put a stop to this if only you would tell him."

"Well I could, couldn't I?" She said with a smile. "But then it wouldn't make sense why would I have to resort to such tactics just to end up stooping down to their level."

"I don't follow."

"I could easily tell my father to stop but then it would just be another cycle of abuse repeating itself with me as the abuser."

Eleanor raised her eyes in admiration. Marcus did as well, enchanted and impressed by her level of wisdom.

"But you must wish it from time to time?" Marcus pressed.

"Sometimes, sometimes I do, sometimes I do not. You find Your Highness through time that there are other ways to achieve your means." She said winking at him.

Her parents watched with great interest their interactions. Edward's mind worked on quickly the possibility of what this could mean for his family and Margery. It was true, his older daughters were yet unmarried but with a union as special as this, they could be overlooked.

"You are clearly your father's daughter cousin, spoken like a true Seymour."

"I just happen to be one of the fortunate ones sired by the great wolf." Margery said earning a smile of approval from her father then looked to her sister who said nothing and gave her a scowl, Margery gave her a smile as well and said loud enough so everyone would hear "I am proudly my father's daughter, Your Highness."

* * *

"I wish you would be more empathetic to his feelings. He was begging you to call him by his Christian name you know. T." Eleanor pointed out. "Marcus loves you and there is not a girl in court who would not die to be in your position."

"That may be but I am no flirt."

"You could have your chance." Eleanor pressed "Wouldn't you like having your sisters groveling at your feet? Hmm?"

The thought was tempting yet she shook her head.

"Come on, you know you yearn for it. The Queen loves her oldest and youngest sons, there is nothing she would not do for her oldest and youngest cubs, especially Marcus."

"Soon we will all get married and it is about time that your father arranged a fine match for you, imagine Princess Margery of England. I do not think there has ever been a name more fitting for a Princess. Princess Margery, Duchess of Gloucester, Princess of England and if the fates be good maybe even someday the Rose of Bavaria." Eleanor stressed appealing to her vanity.

This made Margery smile. _Rose of Bavaria_. She liked how it sounded. She imagined all the possibilities as Marcus' wife. She would be the first woman in the kingdom after her Aunt since the older Princes were still unmarried.

But there was one thing blocking her.

"Well" Eleanor said "they are bound to be married someday. Your father has been discussing with certain Earls about your sister. I think it is about time she has a husband. Nineteen and unmarried" She shook her head in disapproval. "No, no, unacceptable, then there is Annie of course but I do not see that happening anytime soon _or ever_."

They laughed.

"You are so bold cousin, I wish I was more like you." Margery admitted "I think the day that my sisters are married will be the day the world comes to an end."

They laughed harder. Eleanor almost spilled her drink. They did not notice the looming figure in the background with her arms crossed, hearing every word of their conversation.

"I am telling you that shrew does nothing better but to brag about how good she is. Everyone knows her family is finished but she still insists on the greatness of her name. Why Meggie follows her I have no idea!"

Margery who could barely contain her laughter burst into tears as she said very loud, "I think Meggie has never distinguished herself for being the smartest pebble!"

"No wonder your father hates her!"

Margery finally dropped her goblet, and the liquid spilled on the rich carpet. She burst out laughing louder than before.

Finally their visitor decided to make herself noticed. "You know who he hates more is silly little wretches who know nothing else other than giggle and laugh like idiots!" Annie said, surprising them.

"Sister glad you can join us! Come, sit next to us, we saved you a seat"

"Spare me the pleasantries Margery I am not our father I can see right through you even if no one else can."

Margery did the best to hold her smile. She was about to reply when Eleanor clapped and said "Ah, there it is the true falcon showing her colors, color forgive me. I forget of all the family crests your family is the least imaginative. Sorry we did not see you there cousin but it was so dark and you being so dark yourself..."

Eleanor brought her hand to her mouth, no longer able to hold her laughter.

Annie knew what she was, she did not need reminding.

She sat in the armchair next to sette where they sat. "Annie, you broke your fast so fast." Her cousin with a laugh.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No, cousin I am just saying."

"If you want to sister, I can tell mama to bring some food to your bedchamber if you feel sick again."

"I don't think she needs it." Eleanor said.

Annie squeezed her fists. She rose and walked to Margery, leaned forward and whispered in her ear -"Next time you think of mocking our sister I will tear down those pretty little ginger tresses of yours and feed it to Ermine you understand?"

"Yes sister." Margery coldly replied, meeting her sister's steely gaze, unafraid.

"You think I do not know what is being said behind our backs? Need I remind you that Meggie is your sister and it is thanks to her you and your siblings are not bastards as her when your father used her to get close to our mother."

"It seems that the Boleyn apple did not fall from the tree. First you blamed Meggie now you blame me. How pathetic is that?"

"So the true pup finally shows us her colors." Annie said then did something that surprised them. She grabbed Margery's shoulders and pushed her against the wall, Eleanor tried to help her but Annie kicked her before she had the chance. "If I ever find you speak bad of our sister again I will pull those little tresses and toss your dresses into your fireplace just as your uncle did to mine."

"Is that supposed to scare me sister?" Margery asked disinterested.

One of her hands reached her neck "Go to hell Margery, our parents might not see you for what you really are and I do. You are nothing but a cheap copy of our mother but I can see it in your eyes, you are just as our father, you take what you want and you have no concern for others well I do and let me tell you something. I love Meggie, she is the Boleyn sister I never had and she bears my family's name and if I find you as so much said or did something to hurt her I will hurt you, I will hurt you so help me God in ways you do not even want to know and you will live the rest of your days regretting that you did."

He let her go. Eleanor was shaken but Margery was not. She said with the same calmness in her father's voice "Is that all sister?"

"Yes for now" She said and looked down at Eleanor who rose to her feet "Cousin" She curtsied to them and wheeled and left slamming the door shut behind her.

"Well that could have gone better" Eleanor said rubbing her jaw, she could taste some blood from her gums. Who knew that Annie had some strength into those bony limbs?

"Are you alright?" Asked Margery with deep concern watching her cousin wipe the blood from her gums with her handkerchief.

Eleanor nodded "Yes, I have been better though. So that is the black crow at her worst then." They burst laughing.

They didn't care that Annie came into their room again and threatened them, Margery had shown how brave she was standing up to her and if it ever came to that, she would just take her cousin Marcus' advice and go to her parents so they would set her straight once and for all.

"Is she always like that or did we happen to catch her in a _good mood_?" Both cousins laughed. They returned to the sette

"Leave her, she is always mad about something." Margery told her. _Poor sister_, she truly felt sorry for her.

"Mayhap she needs a good man to warm up her bed, but coming back to topic. _Soooo_…"

"So what?"

"So what did he say?"

Margery blushed. "Eleanor!"

"Come Margery you know there is not a fairest in the land for Mister sensitivity, what did he say? I want to know all the details."

"No!"

"Margery!"

"Eleanor!"

"Now you are being rude. I want to know all the details and I am not moving from here until you tell me everything."

Margery sighed. "Fine!" Eleanor squealed, clapping her hands in happiness "But only because you will not shut up if I don't."

Eleanor giggled. Annie had been right, the she-wolf did show her teeth and they were sharper than her bite she suspected.

Margery told her about everything that transpired and how he came as her knight in shining armor defending her against the two she-dragons.

"And…" she got closer "did he kiss you?"

"What? No! Of course not, he is a Prince, Eleanor. He would never do anything to compromise my honor."

"But you can." Eleanor said with a sly smirk. "You could kiss him, run away in some secluded part of the forest, kiss him Margery and he will be yours forever."

"I am not ambitious like my sisters, I do not desire for crown and jewels."

"Of course you do, you wish for all that and more and the sooner you have him, the sooner you will be mistress of everything he holds, especially his heart. Don't you want that? Somebody to love and to hold you in his warm embrace, make your toes curls, make your steady heartbeat race as he kisses you and ravishes you."

"Eleanor, stop it!"

"Ventures down south? I know you desire it, I can see it in your eyes when you are with him."

Margery blushed a scarlet red and even more if that were possible when Eleanor whispered in her ear "You could even have your pick of every man once he grows tired of you or you grow tired of him."

"No! I would never do that and for shame cousin that you hold such impure thoughts."

She often wondered how it that she and Eleanor were related. Eleanor was brash, bold, sometimes too bold, and being dubbed siren did not help lessen her arrogance; while she was passive, lively and an extrovert at heart like her she did not enjoy any of the unwanted attention that Eleanor did and for that she was thankful.

"Most of them come from the horse's mouth herself you know." She said boldly "I have seen and heard my father riding my mother so many times, heck, I have even used my own pillow as my saddle."

"That is foul."

"Foul? If it was foul would God have given us swords and sheaths? Nay, it is not foul, my mother says that what distinguishes a woman is what is between her legs and how she uses it. And, I bet judging by how late your parents were at the table today, your mother knows how to use hers very well." She smiled archly.

Margery laughed, for the first time since this awkward conversation started she actually laughed. "She and papa can sometimes be most embarrassing, for they seem to love each other fiercely." She admitted.

"Love" said Eleanor grandly "is the greatest gift in the world a man can give to a woman or a woman can give to a man, that is if she knows how to wield a man's sword."

"Indeed? You know what my mother calls those women."

"Does your mother say that before or after he makes love to your father or does she blush when you speak about the subject?" Eleanor queried her cousin wickedly.

"Whether or not they do I do not think this is a topic for discussion!" Margery said turning away, blushing away fiercely.

"Really, Eleanor! You should not be speaking about these subjects, if your mother caught you-"

Eleanor cut her off with her loud laughter. "My mother has caught me off in more ways than one, she has even shown tricks to attain self-pleasure."

"Is that even possible?" Margery could not help but ask.

"Of course!" Eleanor's face brightened throwing her hands in the air. Finally her cousin was saying something relevant to the conversation. "In fact I can show you one right now."

Margery could not help but ask "Which one?" She was already fascinated with her cousin, Eleanor. She was everything she was not yet everything she wanted to be.

* * *

Bella placed a hand on her son's back. "How was the weekend with your cousins?"

"Very good, mother, His Grace Somerset and his wife were very kind and cousin Margery was kind as well." He said and she noticed how his smile widened at the mention of his cousin Margery. "I see you and Margery have grown closer. You both are of the right age, ripe for marriage I should say long ago. And you are very close" she repeated.

"Mother, if you do not mind, I think it would be better if we delay. I love Margery or at least I think I do but I do not want to rush into this, if I marry her it has to be because she chooses me."

"Do you really love her, my son? Do you really know what love is?"

"I-I think I do" He stuttered.

"Love" Bella said cynically "is something so pure and beautiful and it does not chose your partner more than you can chose her but when it comes be sure to grasp it by the reins and do not let it slip away or reign your head or you will lose yourself." _As it happened to my poor mother._

"But you did not let it rule your head did you mother?" Marcus asked his mother, slyly.

"Of course not son, I am not your grandfather, I do not let myself be ruled ... often by my passions."

Marcus laughed and drank from his goblet. His mother always had a way of explaining things that no one else could.

"If you love her Marcus tell her so, a lady like her comes not so often." She said, coming straight to the point, knowing that there were many suitors at court who were begging her father for her hand.

"But how?"

"Easy tell her." Marcus still looked puzzled. Bella rolled her eyes, and put down her goblet "Oh, why do you men have to be so damn dim-witted? Just tell her that you love her, even better send her a gift, ladies her age are fascinated by gifts and if she says no, her loss. My darling boy has more fish from the pond to choose." She said caressing his cheek.

"But I don't just want any fish I want her."

"Then tell her Marcus! A lady like her will not wait forever, while you sit here cowering with your mother she has dozens of other suitors giving her father juicy offers. Will you let your fears rule you or arm yourself of courage and go straight to her father?"

"But you are the Queen, you are supposed to be the one in charge of the engagement and without a dispensation from the pope-"

She held her hand up, immediately silencing him. "Marcus honey, you think I cared for a dispensation from His Holiness when I married your stepfather? Nobody approved not even your grandfather and yet I did without fear or remorse and you know what His Holiness says to this day of your sister do you not?"

He nodded "He and all of Christendom call her a bastard so it shouldn't matter to you what the rest of the world thinks, as long as you love her then that is good enough for me and Parliament."

"Yes, mother."

"Do yourself a favor and straighten your back, do something about that hair. His Grace Somerset is a very strict man and he expects the best for his little rose, he will not like you if you go to him all disheveled and unruly. Now go"

Marcus obeyed and kissed his mother goodnight and went to his chambers where his sister was waiting for him, eager to hear all the details.

* * *

"You think she is right and I should go to Margery's father?"

"She said that?"

"She did but I am worried what His Grace will say? He is not exactly very lenient when it comes to his daughters."

"You mean his favorite daughter"

Not hearing her last comment he persisted "Should I write to her then and ask her father for his permission?"

"I suspect Marcus, that our mother's judgment will hold as it usually does in these matters. She has been married three times after all and knows these matters better than we do." Marianne said.

"I know but I am scared sister, what if she says no? What if there is already another?"

Marianne laughed and dismissed his thoughts with a wave of her hand. Despite being nine she understood far more than her siblings gave her credit for.

"There is no one else Marcus. You should see how she reacts when you are near, it is clear she loves you and you love her. Why don't you tell her so?" She asked. She did not fancy the idea of having Margery as her sister in law but if it was what Marcus wanted she would support him no matter what.

"Mayhap I need more time. I just do not want to make a fool of myself!"

"Well," Marianne said laughing "you are already making a fool of yourself going to a nine year old for advice."

Marcus rolled his eyes and rose. "I was merely joking! Marcus!" But he was already out.

_Boys._ She thought, and her brother was the dimmest.

* * *

"You left Beaulieu when you were not yet two to be our Aunt's companion," Arthur said, "and it never affected you at all."

"But I was barely two and it did affect me Arthur, I still see her face in my dreams sometimes, what she said always stuck with me."

"She is dead, there is no use dealing in what-could-have-beens and might-nots. Jane Seymour became our grandfather's consort and His Grace, Somerset, became our stepfather. It is the way of things, we must all move with the flow."

She smirked. "You sounded just like her there."

"Who?"

"Aunt Maggie. She always says that we are all ruled by fate and can do nothing to counteract it but I do not think she truly believes it."

"Regardless of that sister, you best put your nightmares and more importantly our sister Meggie's from your mind." Arthur said kissing her forehead, wrapping his arms around her.

"I really miss you, you know."

"I know."

"Beaulieu is not the same without you. I cannot stand our siblings' quarrel and Margery, dear God can someone be any dullerl?!"

Arthur chuckled. He had his sister's looks, they were both dark; dark haired, dark eyed as their father and more importantly like their late Aunt, the infamous Anne Boleyn.

"I guess not. She is just beautiful, but I hardly think that constitutes a crime."

"In my book" she said strongly "it does."

"Bad for you then sister, but our Aunt would be proud if she heard you. You remember what she said about getting rid of our enemies?"

Her eyes perked up. "You do remember! What about leaving everything in the past?"

"Just because I did not spend much time with her as you and cousin Bess did, does not mean I do not remember." They were quiet for a while. "I miss her" he admitted "I remember when she and mother would wake us up and present us to the King, our father loved our mother best then and our Aunt made sure we and Bess always stayed her favorites. I do not forget, I do miss those moments."

"Mayhap someday the world shall remember her for who she really was and we and with Bess, as her redeemers."

Arthur nodded hugging his sister tightly, giving her an encouraging smile "Mayhap. We Boleyns stick close to one another after all."

Annie nodded and rested her head at the crook of his neck.

"Someday sister" He promised her but she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta-Reader Mimi Dubois. Thanks to everyone who's helped me during these hard times.  
I have to admit that large part of my fear updating this fic or doing this sequel has been for what happened a little over a year ago with the sequel that did leave me scarred, with all those nasty reviews.  
**

**I hope I can live to everyone's expectations if not then I am sorry but say it with maturity and without insults, comments like those will be deleted.  
**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers and everyone else who's been following this story, you guys are awesome and make this possible.  
**

**R/R!  
**


	3. Jealous & Beautiful Creatures

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my long list of OCs. Tudors belong to history and Hirst's interpretation of them. If I did own them I would be Goddess Supreme.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story. To Mimi Dubois my Beta for Beta-ing the first half of this chapter and giving me the suggestion for the flashback sequence.  
For a list of who is who and related to who you can go back to Chapter 1, the list is there.  
**

**Sources used: Tudor Age by Jasper Ridley; Tudors by John Guy and Mary Tudor by Anna Whitelock  
**

**Other than that let's carry on with the show:**

* * *

**Jealous & Beautiful Creatures  
**

**~o~**

"_You're so bad but I wanna a taste,  
A little taste you have.  
Come on over, right now take me down  
I want your poison  
I thought this was just a phase,  
But everyday I slip, starting over.  
You crawl through my skin and I let you in.  
A little taste Oo- ooo  
A little taste Oo- ooo  
A little taste Oo- ooo  
A little taste Oo-ooo  
Oh how, you give me chills. Hold my breath till' it kills me.  
Come on, tear me apart.  
I'll rest in peaces.  
Don't stop, I haven't had enough.  
You're mine till the sun comes up.  
I can't have just one.  
A little taste Oo-ooo  
A little taste Oo-oo  
A little taste Oo-oo  
A little taste Oo-oo  
Ooo-ooo  
Ooo-ooo  
Baby, I'm afraid but I like being frightened.  
Baby what's the deal with us?  
Tip toe, around the idea. I pose like a convict. I pretend this isn't life.  
Baby, I just want your loving.  
Baby I just want your loving.  
A little taste, Oo-ooo  
A little taste, Oo-ooo  
A little taste, Oo-ooo  
A little taste, Oo-ooo  
Baby, I just want your loving,  
Baby I just want your loving  
Oo-ooo  
~_**"A Little Taste" by Skylar Stonestreet**

* * *

"_To be content with little is difficult; to be content with much, impossible."_

**~ Marie von Ebner–Eschenbach**

* * *

**Spring - Autumn 1557  
**

"Does my Lady Aunt know I am here?"

"Of course she does, why would she not?"

"Aunt Mary seemed very upset that I was here, I asked Aunt Dorothy why before she left but she did not wish to tell me."

"Aunt Dorothy is very secretive cousin, just like you, Eddie." He giggled as she ruffled his head. He did not allow anyone calling him Eddie except his cousin because she never used that name to tease him. He felt very much at home when she was near. His Lord Father used to say how much he and His Lady Mother fought to obtain the guardianship of her but for some reason Lord Thomas discontinued when Eddie's cousin, Margery had been born.

"Do you think papa will let me stay here? Mama will not be too pleased that I ran away. I can hear them arguing sometimes, I think it's over me."

"Nonsense cousin, they are just worried. They do not want you to get hurt. You gave them quite a scare, when your papa comes to pick you up you must remember to apologize."

He nodded but he did not want to go back home, alone. "Will you come with me, Meggie?"

"What?" She was shocked. He tightened his arms around her waist unknowingly touching a scar.

"You heard me cousin, will you come home with me?" He repeated. "If you ask Uncle Edward I am certain he will allow you, my parents would be pleased to have you visit them."

It was a tempting offer and she certainly considered it. "Eddie nothing would please me greatly-"

"Please, please, please!" He withdrew his arms and took a pleading stance, dropping to his knees and joining both hands as if in prayer. "Please cousin, you know your father will agree. He is too busy making arrangements for Margery anyway!"

She sighed and looked outside the window. There was Uncle Thomas, looking visibly shaken with worry and anger as he got off his horse and stormed into the castle. She looked back to Eddie, they were the same eyes as his father, the same eyes she always had trouble looking into but they were so innocent and not stained with malice that she could not help but nod her head and say, "Yes, I will."

Eddie squealed and launched himself on her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist; she flinched but kept her smile on for his sake.

"Eddie! Eddie? Edward John Seymour, come down this instant!"

His father yelled. Eddie perked his eyes up and squeezed harder. "Don't let him be angry with me." He begged.

She picked him up and walked down to greet her uncle.

"Dear Lord!" She handed him to Thomas. "Thank heavens Eddie! What were you thinking? Me and your mother were beside ourselves with worry!"

"I am sorry papa. I wished to see my cousin. She promised she had presents for me."

"You still should have asked your mother, she was beside herself with worry, I was beside myself with worry. We spent hours searching the house for you, I feared the worst, and I even punished Geoffrey and John thinking they had something to do with your disappearance and had said something to upset you."

"Please do not do that, they did nothing to me, I swear. Geoffrey only said that Meggie had many presents for me."

Thomas' face darkened. He would have a private chat with his eldest son.

"You are not mad are you papa?"

"No, of course not but never, NEVER, do that again. Promise me." He said running his fingers through his son's golden mane, it was the Wentworth hair, the same hair that only a select few of the Seymours had such as Eddie, Meggie and his younger brother, Henry -who all shared the same likeness with their older brother except for his eyes which were a lighter blue like Thomas'.

"I promise papa." Eddie said kissing his father's nose. "All better now?"

Thomas nodded and hugged his son tighter. He did not know what he would do if something were to happen to that boy, he would probably die of grief.

He turned to his favorite niece and mouthed a small "Thank you."

Before wheeling around and saying farewell to his brother and his wife and daughter, Eddie stopped him. "Wait papa! Meggie, tell him Meggie, tell him you want to stay with us for the weekend." _You promised_, his eyes screamed.

She sighed and looked back to her parents, giving them the same pleading expression her cousin wore.

Mary looked to her husband. He nodded in agreement. They had many things to prepare for anyway with their youngest daughter's betrothal ceremony.  
Edward could not be prouder of her, she was her mother's spitting image, if not more beautiful and she had the Seymour spirit. He was sure she would never disappoint them. Unlike the rest of their daughters, Margery was a complete spineless rose with none of their aggressive personalities.  
She had the best of both her parents.

Margery came down to say farewell to her sister and her cousin and Uncle. She knelt to Eddie's eye level as her uncle put him down.

"Say farewell to your cousin, Eddie" Thomas told him.

Eddie did and kissed both her cheeks. "Thank you Master Edward, here is to you for being a handsome gentleman." His smile widened as she kissed each of his cheeks.

It seemed to Thomas his son under her spell as well. She rose and looked at her uncle. "Farewell uncle, give my greetings to my lady Aunt and my cousins and tell them that I hope they visit us soon." She said smiling widely as he forced a smile.

"I will." He said, biting his tongue afterwards as he, Meggie and his son, stepped into the carriage taking them to Chelsea.

Her uncle could not stand the sight of her and Margery and wished she knew why. Dismissing those unpleasant thoughts, she wheeled to her parents. They did not seem to notice, except for her mother but she dismissed those worries as soon as her husband spoke, how her uncle had looked at her with boiling rage.

"Are you nervous sweeting?" She shook her head and raised her chin proudly but he could see she was. "His Highness will be here soon to escort you to Nonsuch." Edward said cupping his daughter's delicate heart-shaped face.

She was a complete rose, he agreed with Mary afterwards she was dressed in a finer gown of bright purple with pearls and diamonds at each side of her skirts and her hair was neatly arranged in a chignon with a golden tiara with diamond and pearls on top.

"His Highness, Prince Marcus, Duke of Gloucester." His majordomo announced.

Marcus waved him off. His eyes solely focused on Margery. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. So do you." She said, feeling a shiver running down her spine as he took her hand and kissed it. He was everything a Prince was supposed to be and she should be feeling content that he had chosen her for his bride yet, as she told her cousin Eleanor, jewels and tiaras were not all she wanted. She dreamed of a life filled with love and adventure and albeit Marcus professed to love her, she feared it was only because of what he saw on the outside.

* * *

**Chelsea: Baron Sudeley's Residence, Spring 1552**

"_I do not want to study."_

"_You have to. Your mother charged me with your care."_

"_But I do not wish to."_

"_You will have to" Kate said roughly taking her mother's rosary._

"_I want it! Give it back!" Kate put it in her jewelry box._

"_I will tell mama!"_

"_You will tell mother" She corrected "Now focus on your studies, we were on page two and fifty."_

"_I want my rosary." She said turning deadly serious._

_She attempted to take it from her but her Aunt her forced her to sit down. She whimpered but did not shed a tear; she would not let her Aunt see she was hurt. "I am going to tell mother."_

"_Page two and fifty."_

"_**Page two and fifty."** She mimicked, mocking her, even crossing her arms against her chest imitating her Aunt. Her Aunt thrust the book in her hands but Margery surprised her throwing it across the room._

_What happened next neither could have predicted. Thomas came into the room, gripped her shoulders, and forced her to sit down, nice as Kate went to pick up the book she had thrown._

"_Stop it!"_

"_Silence child or I will slap you harder than I or Kate have ever dreamed of and bash your skull against the wall until it is soft like a boiled apple." He said smiling cruelly as he saw the fear in her eyes._

_He nodded to Kate and proceeded to read to her the gospel, the new translation that her father had issued in collaboration with Cranmer and other members of the Reformed clergy._

"_Amen." They all said afterwards, Margery a little forced._

"_There." Thomas said. Kate excused herself from her husband and niece and went to the nursery where their youngest son, Edward John, slept. He knelt in front of his ginger-haired niece, the cheap copy of her mother._

"_Now that was not so hard, was it?"_

_She shook her head; her smile seemed as if plastered on her face. Never once had it vanished, she was –she always said- stronger than her sisters and her father's daughter. Funny, Thomas considered when his brother hardly smiled except when he grinned and that was not even a full and well-meant grin because it always meant he was about to do strike or was planning something sinister for his enemies._

"_When papa comes-"_

"_When father comes," He said, correcting her as Kate had done._

"_When my lord father comes I will tell him what you did and he will not let me or Meggie come here ever again and since Meggie cannot come anyway because she is always up to no good you will be left ostracized from your family." She let out a giggle after she finished._

_Thomas sat next to her and then as before, he scared her by not only gripping one of her shoulders but also leading her to Kate's chest where she had put her mother's rosary. _

"_My rosary!" Margery cried as Thomas broke it with his bare hand and scattered the rest of the pieces to the fireplace._

_Thomas wheeled her around to face him and met her steely dark grey gaze that mirrored so much her grandfather's and even her uncle, that bastard Edward Tudor whom Thomas had never felt a more searing hatred for when he held his favorite niece and considered daughter, Meggie, captive._

"_If you open your mouth and say so much of a word of this to your lord father I will tell your lady mother what you did to her rosary and I will tell her that her husband's favorite daughter burned all the books her papa gave her."_

"_That is not true."_

_He shook her forcing her to whimper, Thomas smiled, feeling the fear coming from her limbs. He resented her. He hated her. She looked nothing like a Seymour or a Wentworth for that matter. She was nothing but a cheap imitation of her mother. She even had her same eyes but her expressions, those he had to admit, were entirely Edward's and nothing angered him more than to stand next to the reminder of his brother and his dastardly wife._

_Meggie could have had everything she wanted, she could have been the Seymour jewel but no, Edward had to choose this._

"_Who will your father believe? Me, his brother or his Tudor bastard?"_

"_I am not a bastard! Meggie is the bastard, not me, ah!" She screamed as he squeezed harder._

_He does not know. Thomas realized, seeing into her eyes. How much I hate him. And, it was likely to stay that way if his precious little rose remained quiet._

"_Is she gone?" Kate asked afterward as Thomas came into the nursery. She had trouble-putting Eddie to sleep and the nurses were not helping. Thomas picked him up and tried his best, after the longest five minutes of their lives; Edward finally fell asleep in his eyes._

_Kate smiled, it was the first smile she had had in weeks and Thomas was grateful for it, feeling a pang in his chest when he looked down at the baby's face and how soon his looks would tell the truth about his parentage._

"_Yes." Thomas said nodding once again as he rocked little Edward. Kate sighed relieved; at least they would have a dreamless night. The first they ever had since Edward was born and since Margery had come into their care._

_Kate did not like Margery, that much was clear and the feeling was mutual. Margery did not look up to her Aunt as a role model as her older sisters and other young girls in her family did. She was so used to being the center of attention that she hated the idea of sharing the spotlight with the other girls. Moreover, she hated her Aunt for favoring Meggie and their cousin Jane above her._

* * *

Thomas opened his eyes and returned to the present. He watched his son play with his sister and his cousin, Meggie.

Out of all his children, Mary, Eddie and Meggie, since he had stopped thinking of her as Edward's a long time ago, were his proudest achievements and Mary reminded him so much of Kate. She was smart, witty, and funny and she had inherited like her older brother, John, his looks but she had her mother's eyes.

Mary chuckled as she gave a mock bow to Eddie and sat next to him and passed him a wooden cup.

"Serve me some ale, My Lady." He said imperiously imitating his uncle and namesake, Edward. Megige and Mary chuckled, and nodded playing along.

"At once My Lord." They said compliantly in unison, pretending to pour ale into his cup.

Thomas smiled. Kate placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should not let Meggie come here so often. People will start asking questions."

"I know." He said, his voice leaving no more room for conversation.

Kate nodded and went back downstairs to check on their older children, Geoffrey and John who were eagerly waiting for their cousin to come down. It did not take a seer to know that they were both infatuated with her, especially her oldest son, Geoffrey.

Kate talked often to him and asked him why would he not tell her but Geoffrey told his mother he was scared, not so much about rejection on her part but of her father and his father. Thomas was very protective of her and if he knew, what Geoffrey felt he would be furious and knowing her husband, he would think that Geoffrey had done the worst to seduce her or God knows, maybe even worse. As for Edward, Kate did not want to ponder on that.

* * *

"Do you know what my mother calls people who are so persnickety?"

"Persnickety?"

Eleanor covered her mouth, hiding her laughter. "Nay, it is more along the lines of annoying wretch, of course she will never admit it to anyone but me."

"How is it you are telling me this then?" Margery asked.

"Just sparking conversation with my favorite cousin, because she is about to become Princess Margery of England and Duchess of Gloucester!" Eleanor commented wrapping her arms around her cousin, knowing Annie was outside the room listening.

Margery chuckled, a bit annoyed that Eleanor was shaking her but she could feel the same excitement as she reminded her of the glorious future that awaited her. "That is not until three more years though."

"They will pass quickly before you know it."

"I hope not too quickly." Margery said.

"Do not tell me you are having second thoughts again?"

"Nay of course not, I am simply worried His Highness might change his mind. A lot can happen in three years" She said, not being at all honest

"Is that what concerns you. The Prince loves you, the Queen loves you and the court loves you. Nobody will change his mind. You are as far as everyone is concerned his true love and Marcus has known you since you were a little girl, you two have always been close, there is no reason to think why this union will not be successful."

"I know that very well cousin and that is what worries me that he sees what is outside rather what is inside."

"Probably, if you were a peasant and even peasants marry for pure interest but you are a Princess daughter and the former Lord Protector's daughter, we are bound to others greater than ours. It is how is meant to be for us."

"Don't you ever wish things would be different? We would be free to lead our own lives?"

Eleanor laughed dryly, shocking Margery by her next words. "Power is freedom. And the more power you have you can be free to do as you will, it is a little lesson my mother learned from an old friend."

* * *

Meggie hated being here. She looked to her cousin, Eddie who was standing next to her royal cousin, Marianne.

Her uncle watched with approval as the Princess squeezed his hand and smiled encouragingly at him.

Her cousin was too small for these kinds of functions, she considered and she hated her father for making the entire family assist to this circus.

She briefly made eye-contact with Charlie. _This could have been me._ She looked away, she could not dwell on what-ifs and might-haves; her Uncle had taught her better than that.

"Is that Margery, Your Highness?" Eddie asked her cousin.

Princess Marianne nodded. "Yes, it is Master Edward and see right there? That is your and my uncle, His Grace Somerset presenting our cousin to my brother, His Highness, Prince Marcus Julian Wittelsbach-Tudor."

"Why is his last name his father's and his mother's instead of just his father's?" Eddie asked, curious, his mind trying to remember all of the name and titles.

"That is because His Highness' father belonged to the prestigious and noblest branch of the Wittelsbach House and when our grandfather decided to restore my mother and my Aunts to the lines of succession it was agreed that in order to continue the Tudor line that all her children should include the Tudor name as part as their last names."

"Why do you not have Stark in your last name then?"

"That, is because my siblings' fathers were Princes and royal Dukes while my father was a commoner and the rules apply differently when you were a commoner, hence my mother's last name takes precedence."

"Is that why he is not a Consort?"

"Aye, it is." She confirmed. He kept asking her more questions and Marianne answered every one of them. Meggie smiled proudly at her youngest cousin. He was very clever despite what everyone said for someone his age.

Thomas ruffled his hair and tapped his shoulder, reminding him the ceremony was about to start.

Eddie let go of Marianne's hand but she grasped it again. She always felt sympathy for the less fortunate and Eddie, despite what her cousin claimed that he was strong, was not. He was weak, vulnerable, extremely sensitive and dependent on others.

"Is it over?" Eddie asked Marianne.

"Almost" She whispered as she saw their cousin and Marcus join hands at the Queen's insistence.

"Now?"

"Now" Marianne confirmed and they all sat down. Thomas was pleased his family sat on the royal table as he used to when Henry VIII was King.

"She is very lovely is she not?" Eleanor said, coming to sit in between her and Eddie.

"By all means you are welcomed to sit down." Marianne said sarcastically looking apologetically at Eddie who ran back to his father. She looked to Margery. She did look stunning with her golden headdress, the flower and pearls running on her loose hair –a symbol of her purity and her white and golden gown with a golden brooch in her bodice. Gazing at her, she could not help but agree with Eleanor that she did.

"She is every bit of a Princess. It will be rather odd will it not? First we got to know her as Lady Margery then in three years' time we will have to call her Her Highness Margery; I guess we should start training our minds."

"She is not a Princess yet, a lot can happen in three years. I do not see why Her Majesty would choose her above all other _foreign_ suitors." Meggie commented.

"I find it very fortunate he chose a beautiful and healthy bride above a foreign Princess who is not likely to provide him with strong, healthy, male heirs. And is it not better to welcome into the royal family one of our own?"

"Aye but what was the saying from the times of the Cleopatra? Every time a Ptolemy is born the Gods flip a coin?"

"That is because fate stopped favoring the Ptolemys after they defied the natural order of things going against the greatest empire the world has ever seen. The Gods always recognized the purity of blood, so does our God when he allowed Abraham to marry his sister for did not Abraham tell the Pharaoh she was his sister?" Eleanor said cleverly rising and returning to her seat in between her mother and Margery, before her cousin could reply.

"I hate her."

"Nay, you do not. What you feel is jealousy and it's something completely normal, Margery will get to be Princess and you will not." Marianne said bluntly. "Look at the Venetian Ambassador, I do not believe Signore Badoer has bowed lower to any man or woman than he has for your sister."

"What do you expect? The Low Countries and the Italian States wish to pay homage to Her Majesty and what better way than to her favorite niece and future daughter-in-law?" Her face twisted in disgust. "You would think Margery is already Queen. Look at the Bishops!" She hissed.

"Hush cousin, my Lady Mother might hear you." Marianne warned but thought the same. The Bishops were unusually quiet in Margery's presence, those like Gardiner and Reginald Pole who had come on the pretense he and Rome wanted to establish peaceful relations between England and the Pope, looked at her as if she was the Virgin Mary. The others, the Bishop of Worcester and the Bishop of London, Hugh Latimer and Nicholas Ridley were less obvious to their praise.

"I am his first daughter, I should be the one they bow to." She said looking at her sister who was now being showered with gifts by the Queen, their Aunt.

"I gave the best years of my life for him and for what so he can sell me off to the lowest bidder while Margery gets the bigger fish?" She said resentfully taking extra bites from her plate. No matter how much she ate, like Margery and Annie, she would not put on any weight.

"Give her five months sister, three if she becomes enceinte too soon." Annie told her and they both laughed, joined by Marianne and Baron Sudeley and his family who had never been on best terms with the youngest Somerset.

No sooner were the celebrations over everyone headed back to their chambers. Arthur and Neddie went to their older sisters' chambers.

"Safe from the she-wolf at last." Neddie roared. He wanted to invite their cousins and older brother but they were probably still celebrating.

"Father will box your ears if he hears you. He was not very kind after he heard what you said to Mundi."

_Imagine what he will do if he hears you speaking ill of his darling little rose, _was implied. Neddie shook his head, laughing. He did not care, he had been bolder and he had always escaped punishment because his mother secretly favored him above Edmund just as his father favored his youngest sister above all the rest.

He had nothing against Margery. He loved her as he loved all of his siblings but the bond he had with Meggie prevented him from being affectionate in fear it would upset her.

"And I wonder whom he heard it from?" He asked smiling wickedly as he looked to Meggie.

"I do not know, our father commands many spies, he could have heard it from anyone."

"Wicked, sneaky little sister."

"Little? Sneaky?" She asked in outrage.

"I will have you know I am your older sister and your only lady friend besides Annie."

"Thank you for kindly reminding me. I cannot turn my back from you for just a second without you reporting back to father."

"Well my little lord that is what you get for winning our last game of cards" She said, winking.

Neddie scowled and crossed his arms against his chest.

Annie and Arthur grinned watching their siblings' exchange with great interest. Arthur decided to put a stop to it and Neddie with his arms still crossed refused to drop the subject.

"You must know that as your older brother I outrank you." Arthur said as a matter-of-fact.

"Only by your title but while you are the son of a Viscount I am, My Lord Earl, the son of a Duke."

Arthur rolled his eyes and decided to ignore his younger brother. He was always a bit of a rogue and arrogant like his uncle. His sister however decided to make the case for their family naming their glorious ancestors from both sides of their father's side of the family.

"We all know that _My Lord_ but tell me who can claim more direct ancestry to the Plantagenet dynasty from our fathers but mine? Descended from Edward III and Edward I from both sides of my Lord Father's family through both his parents while your Lord Father can only claim ancestry through the Wentworth line and that is very tenuous at best. Edward I while being part Howard, I have more royal blood running through my veins. It helps that our mother is the granddaughter and daughter of Henry VII, Henry VIII and Katherine of Aragon to add more to that."

Neddie stayed silent for a while then put his hand to his chest and said, bearing a mock hurt expression, "Ah, sister, you have broken my heart. What terrible news to bear."

Annie chuckled satisfied "I happen to do my homework _My Lord_."

"Mayhap you should come to court more often and not let Her Majesty spoil me terribly."

"The only one that spoils you is yourself My Lord." She said in mock.

"Sweet sister, you know that I am at the bottom of the food chain. Father is planning to leave everything and I do mean everything, even his lesser states to Edmund when he dies. I will be left with nothing; I have to make my own luck."

"Well, I hardly think acting like you do will get you anywhere especially when our poor brother Mundi is your lord father's favorite son." Annie intervened.

"He is not. Father only favors him because he is the eldest but I always hear him telling Lady Grandmother how he wishes **I **was the eldest." Neddie said casting an arrogant smirk.

"But you are not" Arthur returned.

"It does not have to matter, I am the smartest and the most handsome, my brother be the dullest, in the scheme of things who does God favor in the web of power, the fly or the spider?"

The siblings stayed like this for the entire night until sunrise when their mother came to scold them.

"You really do believe that you can make your own fortune without our sire's help?" His older sister asked before they left.

"Of course I can sister, I am taking what I want and following in our father's footsteps. You would do good doing the same" He said, kissing her cheeks, and walking out of the room with Arthur and their mother, leaving her to ponder on his words.

_Indeed, _she thought. Nature had wronged them both by not making them their sire's favorites and their firstborn in the case of Neddie. Had they not, she ventured, she would have been his favorite and this would someday be her people and her court. Neddie would be their father's heir and he would be the one every girl would flock to. Not that he had a problem. The ladies followed him everywhere. He was a natural heartthrob like their Uncle Thomas but his brother's inheritance, and Neddie's lack of were his two major obstacles that prevented him from enjoying the attention that his elder brother did.

She sighed, went to her vanity and stared at her reflection. How long before her beauty faded? She envied her sisters. Annie was not a great beauty, she was not fair or possessed the blue eyes that all their female relations, herself included, had; but her dark appearance proved something attractive, even exotic for many of the young men at court.

Margery was the one whom fate had favored. Her skin was fair, her eyes almond-shaped, dark grey and her hair was touched by fire. After Eleanor and Princess Katherine, she was considered the fairest and it hurt her so much when she heard the words being whispered behind her back.

She turned away from the mirror and went to her bed.

She shared her chambers with Annie. Her sister always felt she had to protect her, Meggie did not believe it necessary. She had shown on numerous occasions she was quite capable of looking after herself, she was a Tudor, and even if she could not recognize it, a Seymour as well. She made her own luck.

* * *

They returned to Wolf Hall after the ceremony. Their Lady Grandmother greeted them. Margery, named after her, was the first one she greeted then she moved to the rest of the Seymour and Boleyn half-siblings.

"My pretty Belle." She told Meggie cupping her chin. "You turn more beautiful each day."

"Thank you Grandmamma." She told her, giving the woman a powerful hug after she was done greeting the others.

"What has your father said about your impending betrothal?"

"I was not aware he was planning one Grandmamma, he has not said anything about a betrothal."

"Ah, well, don't listen to me. I am sure your father will tell you in time. Now let us move on to all the handsome rogues you met at Court. I am sure someone must have caught your eye. Mayhap even your cousin, His Highness, Charlie?"

"Yes, but mother will never allow it."

"You leave that to fate my darling. If it is written in the stars it is meant to be."

"How are you so certain Grandmamma. Everybody knows she loves Margery more than me. She is likely to wed before all of us, father has never been in a hurry to see me and Annie wed. It has always been her." She said ruefully as they walked in the garden, looking disdainfully at Margery from the window outside the castle's parlor.

"Oh my darling girl" Margery said putting her arms around her eldest grandchild "the world is far too little and life far too short to waste it on hate. Do not be envious of your sister, she is a fool, pretty but a fool. Truthfully if your father was not Ned, I would say it so but he loves her and so I remain with my mouth shut in his presence. But I say it to you child, you have a great future ahead of you, do not waste on envying your sister. You are more than she will ever be. Remember child you are a Wentworth and a Seymour, I see the Wentworth spirit in you."

She smiled. "You believe so Grandmamma?"

"Aye child, I do. No one in my family has been born with my spirit as you. Use it well child, you have a great ancestry and you know it. Do not let others make you feel less."

* * *

"Your cousin will come to meet you, Meggie. Please be on your best behavior, me and your mother are expecting the best from you." Her father said later that evening. Meggie pretended not to know, putting on a mask of neutrality, steeling herself. "You will not engage in anything that can compromise you honor or your sister's you understand?"

She nodded but he did not leave until she responded. "Yes, father."

Ned nodded with approval and hurried from the room. Her cold gaze followed him out the door.

She would never forgive him. She did not look at any of her parents when she came downstairs to await the arrival of her cousin Charlie.

He came and stepped down from the carriage. He was gallant as always and she was the first one he greeted.

"Cousin." He greeted bobbing a curtsey for her, even though it was unnecessary but he did it anyway because of his deep respect for her. He moved to his Aunt and Uncle and greeted them both. He did not wait for the arrival of his other siblings, he quickly excused himself and asked her to walk with him outside, near the stone fountain that had a water nymph running her fingers through her long tresses and below her were two men fighting to win her heart.

"It is a very beautiful time of year." Charlie said attempting to make conversation but it was clear by the look of her face, she did not wish for it.

"Your Lady Mother tells me that your Lord Father is arranging marriage for you and Annie."

"It might not come to be." She aid stopping, staring into the nymph's eyes. She thought that her eyes were playing tricks on her. But she was sure that the face that greeted her was the same as her sister's, Margery.

_Even here she haunts me._ She closed her eyes. Why was she dwelling on it? She was the beauty, the future Princess. She was nothing more than a bastard, a tool, nothing more.

Charlie noticed her distraught face and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I still think you are more beautiful."

She shook her head and turned to him, giving him a sardonic smile. "You know not what you speak of." She pushed his hand away. "We made a decision Charlie and it was for the best, Your Highness."

"I am a Prince and you are the daughter of the Princess, we both descend from the great Katherine of Aragon and it was our grandfather's dying wish to see us married."

"And for what purpose? So everyone will laugh at us, so we will be mocked before every court of Europe? No, I refuse to be your downfall. Your mother has solidified her position, when our uncle is dead you will be the undoubted heir. I can't let you give that up just for me."

"We have been through this before Charlie, I will not let you risk everything for me." She added.

"But it is what we both want and your Uncle-"

She chortled. "Uncle Thomas believes that he does everything in my best interest and he only went to you because he believes he owes me something."

"Mayhap he does and mayhap I do too."

"Nay, Charlie believe me when I say this you do not want to be near me. I do not want to be near me." She said unknowingly revealing the last part.

"But I love you, and I promised you would be mine and I never give up on my promises." There was a tint of accusation in his voice but Meggie steeled herself so he would not see how hurt she was.

"Meggie, let me love you." He grabbed her arm and squeezed harder when she tried to wrench free. "Come with me."

"No." With strong resolve she yanked her arm, pushed him away and shot daggers. "What makes you think that the world will accept our union? We live in the real world, our lives are not own. We are bound by duty and obligation, we do not get to choose who we marry, we are royals and you are a future King. You have a responsibility to your people."

"I care for none of that if you are not by my side!"

"Well you will have to because I do not wish to be by your side."

He felt a dagger had been plunged into his chest and he looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me. I never wished to be near you, why do you think I begged you to renounce to our love?"

"B-but … but you said …"

"My parents wanted this union, I did not. I did the only thing I could think of without hurting you and so they wouldn't blame me. You have seen how ambitious they are, they were willing to sell one of their own after they failed with me to one of your brothers. I am not their puppet, I am no one's puppet, I told you back then and I am telling you right now."

"I do not believe you."

"Well you must because I will not repeat it twice. I do not love you."

Charlie Hapsburg-Tudor begged to no one, but in that moment he felt his strength leave him and his knees buckled. He hoped his cousin would be there to help him back up but she remained where she was, still as a statue, her gaze as hard and cold as the man who fathered her.

"I understand." He finally said, somehow finding the strength to bring himself up. "And you may trust me Lady Margery that I shall not bother you ever again and if it ever came the time that I put your honor at risk my sincerest apologies Madame." He wheeled and left.

She squeezed her fist. There was no repair for what she'd done. She had broken his heart and tore his soul in two.

_But it is necessary_ –she told herself later that night when she stood in front of her mirror with her mother brushing her hair with her comb.

"A clever argument." Her mother said approvingly "You have done a very conscious decision. Me and your father are proud of you."

Meggie tried to smile but failed. Her mother kissed both her cheeks and said farewell, blowing the candles and closing the door of her daughter's bedchamber.

* * *

Eleanor groaned as she heard her eldest brother complain about his betrothal. The Queen was committed to see everyone in the kingdom well-matched and Thomas complained because he had no desire to marry anytime soon. They had returned to their father's main residence after the celebrations of their cousin's betrothal were over. Henry senior and his wife tried to convince and force their will on their eldest son and heir but he was as their mother, proud and arrogant like his namesake, the late Duke of Norfolk.

"Our Aunt is committed to see every one of us settled off."

"She is a fool then."

"Lo! Careful sister, remember she still has many of the former Lord Secretary's minions under disposal."

"Is that so?" She asked in mock. "I am not afraid of little birdies. Remember we are lions, we are big cats and we eat puny little creatures for breakfast."

"You are vicious."

"Aye, I am."

"Evil and smart." He said admiringly.

"Fear it, embrace it."

He chuckled. "Mayhap I should take you to our household when Lady Jane and I are married."

"_Our? _Oh Tom, I see you are beginning to fall for the little wretch."

"Hold it Ely, she is not just any wretch, she is the richest heiress in England and upon marrying me, Her Majesty will grant me her late father's title."

"I knew you would not disappoint our Howard ancestors, you have their ambition flowing through your veins."

"It is only natural. I am a Howard and a Tudor, don't forget, dangerous combination."

"And Tratasmara." She reminded him.

* * *

Her brother's words left her wondering when it would be her turn to be matched. She hoped for someone handsome and rich but she knew that a woman, even a former Princess' daughter at that, could not have everything she wanted in life.

She was bound by duty and it would be whoever the Queen and her father chose.

* * *

"Your bath is ready, Your Grace." His body servant said leading the way to the special chamber that was set aside for his bath.

"That will be enough Tim, please take the rest of the day." She paid him handsomely, thrusting a golden sovereign in his palm.

"Your Grace." He said, curtsying to her then leaving the Duke and Duchess alone.

"Wicked vixen, you see to torture me." He swore when she took off his robe and started stripping before him.

"I would suggest you start to find new excuses, you know it becomes impossible for me to resist your charms every time you dip that delicious fruit in cream."

"Aye, Madame. So what will be my punishment?"

She laughed, followed him in the tub and purred in his ear. "You've made a bitch out of me my lord husband now let me make a lion out of you and ravage you until you lack any will but mine."

"My will is already yours." But she had already submerged and took his large, erect member in her mouth and began to suckle, feeding on his life-force.

Edward threw his head back, bit his lower lip and when he could not resist any longer let out a powerful scream.

* * *

Margery perked her head up, sniggering as she realized what her parents were doing.

She smiled at herself as she walked to her vanity. She hoped she and Marcus would share the same fierce passion her parents shared.

* * *

Edward gave himself over to his wife's ministrations afterwards; his screams had died down, replaced by moans and long sighs. He was on the verge of losing consciousness when she pulled him closer, digging her nails into his buttocks and he could feel his manhood ready that almost on instinct he gripped her shoulders and plunged himself into her sheath.

"Ah … ah … ah" It took her by surprise. They both reached their peak and left them breathless afterwards.

"Is this how a lioness ravages?"

"Satisfied My Lord?" Mary asked, winking, smiling wickedly.

"Very." He said kissing her roughly and plunging his manhood one more time into her. She succumbed into desire once more and this time she did lose consciousness and did not wake until after he released for a second time.

"Ned …" She could barely move, her entire body was shaking and what little strength she had left she used it to lift her arm and caress his bearded face.

"Yes my love? Did I please you? You are a lioness Mary but do not forget it is the wolf that gets the last laugh and I always get to be on top." He said picking her up and carrying her to bed, despite his legs wobbling as he struggled to hold on to her.

She gasped deeply as he kissed her lips fiercely, drawing her closer to the brink of desire. He held her tightly feeling her body respond to his. His kiss grew more lustful, deepening, as Mary struggled for air for it seemed he had sucked all of it from her body. She gasped deeply, drawing several breaths into her lungs again and to her delight after she did, his attentions continued.

Bending his head, he began to kiss her breasts, sucking on her erect nipples feeling her body move against the feel of his lips and the tickling sensation his beard had.

She groaned as his mouth tugged mercilessly on her nipples. The Jasmine fragrance that she wore, a gift from Bella on her last birthday and her favorite one, drove him mad with raging-desire. He felt he was hypnotized, it was erotic, irresistible, he had to have her.

"Edward I beg you to cease!" Mary cried as he continued to suck on her soft flesh, arousing emotions she thought she had overcame after the bathtub. "The … servants, the children will hear us! Please!"

Reluctantly he raised his head from her fair bosom. She was beautiful even after all these years, all the hardships they had gone through together. Fuck the Queen, fuck the red rose of Tudor, Margaret Howard as she was known, her youngest sister. She was still the most beautiful woman in the face of the Earth and he was not going to let her go.

His eyes glazed with lust, he drew a ragged breath but then returned to cover her breasts. He knew his manhood was surging so strongly in his need for her that he could not wait to pluck her again. No other woman, least of his previous wife, Anne, had brought him to such a state where he gave into his basic instincts and became a wolf on the prowl, uncontrollable, hungry, anxious for more.

"You are a witch Mary, a beautiful and delicious witch."

"I did not mean to entice you, Ned but you delivered the first blow." She said slowly throwing her head backward, giving a powerful cry, louder than what Ned's cry when she had suckled on his member.

He introduced his growing manhood into her sheath then pushed roughly on her nether lips. Mary's moans drowned as her mind began to swirl and she opened her eyes briefly only to see everything fade and become a great blur replaced by a myriad of colors.

He laughed softly, "I am glad age has favored you darling, you are a Goddess." He said crying moments later when he reached his peak and his hot release came pouring into her.

* * *

Mary awoke. There was no use getting up. They had slept through the following morning, and it was already nightfall. _Might as well_, Ned thought.

"Again?" He asked, his voice hopeful.

She nodded, clutching both his sides as she drew their bodies closer. "Again my golden wolf." In a second, she made him lose all notion of times as his erect member entered her and he began riding her.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" He asked his son. He had been restless after another one of his arguments with his parents. Being a first son was not easy. Everything was about responsibilities and Geoffrey, if there was one thing he hated, was responsibilities.

He was his father's son and nevertheless his father asked too much of him. He pretended that he had put his past behind but anyone who had known Thomas Seymour or heard how his family had their fortunes made, knew it was not so.

"I was searching through Uncle Edward's papers."

"For what?"

"Paper and ink. I wanted to write a letter."

Thomas laughed, cruelly. "You expect me to believe that you came all this way just for a piece of parchment and ink?"

"Aye, I do. Tis the truth."

Thomas leered "You love your cousin, every fool can see that and it is no accident that His Highness happened to know when we were leaving and arrive hours after we came to your grandmother's house."

"I did not tell if that is what you are implying father."

"No, I am not implying anything" he held his hands in the air "I am merely making conversation with my eldest son since I want to understand as much as your mother what is it he, out of every potential suitor –everyone much better than you- hopes to achieve by wooing your innocent cousin."

He took a step closer to his son. He nearly had him pinned against the wall, they were so close and despite only one candle lit, Geoffrey could see the menacing sky blue eyes gleaming with hatred at him.

"I think father," he said, threading carefully "we are both aware she is not innocent."

Thomas grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall. "If I find you informed His Highness other than her whereabouts I swear," he pushed one of his hands to his neck "I will break your neck and dump your body in the river so help me God."

His son struggled to breathe. Thomas let him go, watched with disgust as he brought his hand to his chest and began coughing.

"You think me so foul? Meggie is my cousin, my blood. I love her!"

"You are four and ten, you know nothing about love. The only woman you have ever been with denounced you as impotent and pathetic and made you out to be the village idiot."

"I was two and ten! What did you expect?"

"I gave you the greatest present a father can give to his son, his firstborn, and you squandered it" He knelt and gripped his shoulder "you came running to your mother, crying that I wanted to corrupt you." Thomas grinned, maliciously "What makes you think a young woman as graceful, good and honest as your cousin could ever see in a boy so green as you?" He then hissed in his ear "She deserves better." and released him, looking over his shoulder before he left, smiling sardonically as he caught sight of his son's tears.


	4. Blood Is Not Thicker Than Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or Showtime producers' interpretation of them, but I do reign as Goddess Supreme in this AU.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story. You guys are the best, keep it going. Now on with the show. **

**Sources used: "Tudors" by John Guy; "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley and "Elizabeth: Struggle For The Throne" by David Starkey.  
**

* * *

**Blood Is Not Thicker Than Water**

**~o~**

"_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._  
_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._  
_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._  
_Be strong, be strong now._  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._  
_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides._  
_Her dreams she can't find._  
_She's losing her mind._  
_She's fallen behind._  
_She can't find her place._  
_She's losing her faith._  
_She's fallen from grace._  
_She's all over the place._  
_Yeah,oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_  
_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah"_

**~"Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

"_There are new dangers but nothing we can't handle together…"_

**~"Prince Philip" in Once Upon A Time 2x01**

* * *

"_There is nothing done as it should be"_

**~Elizabeth I as taken from Elizabeth's Collected Works and David Starkey's "Elizabeth Struggle for the Throne" (p.49)**

* * *

**Late Autumn – Winter 1557**

Annie knew she might ask to see her new home but thankfully, she did not, seeing it would have only made her cousin and the former Queen sadder.

"How are you cousin?"

"Not very well Your Majesty." She said, honest as always.

"Let me guess your mother, His Grace Somerset?"

"Bit of both actually. I do not think I have ever been privy to such … neglect."

"Oh, do not be so sad. Remember good things happen to all those who wait." Kitty said petting her favorite cousin's head. She was every bit of Boleyn but had the Howard spirit. She didn't think anyone else had.

"I just wish they could see what they are doing. Meggie is the smartest person in our bunch but they treat her as if she was nothing."

"Annie, cousin, permit me to share a bit of womanly wisdom with you on this very special day. Love is poison, family is poison, sweet poisons yes, but poisons nonetheless."

"So what do you suggest I do? Sit here and do nothing?" She asked with her arms crossed to her chest.

"No, of course not but sometimes doing nothing is the wisest thing." Kitty said knowingly having gone through a rough period when her uncle was King. She was suspected of heresy and harboring priests who rebelled against his tyranny, even Lady Mary his second oldest sister was suspected and they were both placed under house arrest for a time.

She did not want to believe her but the Queen Dowager's best friend who constantly engaged in gossip heard from good source her stepfather planned to engage her middle sister to some minor lord's son. And not even firstborn son at that.

"But why? Meggie is in no condition, she is constantly sick and she is always complaining. She could be Queen, she could have the world if she wanted but ugh … that conscience of hers!" Annie swore under her breath.

"You will have to accept whatever His Grace decides as we must all mustn't we Lady Bulmer?" The aged woman asked her companion and life-long friend, laughing with her.

Joan Bulmer nodded. "Aye, tis sad but we must all do."

"Well I shall not." Annie said rising from her seat, curtsying to the Queen and then turning to leave.

"She has the Howard ambition, I would watch myself if I was His Grace."

"I would watch my back if I was his pesky little rose." Kitty said who still resented her late husband's two oldest daughters, especially above all the Lady Mary who thought herself above everyone else and her daughter was no better.

They called her the spineless rose, the rose without a thorn. Kitty felt nostalgia whenever she heard it, it reminded her of who she was, what she could have been if only her husband lived longer, if only his son had ruled better or she had given him a son.

She sighed and waved her hand. "Let her go Joan. At least England still has some hope with her" Kitty said, considering her cousin was the best of all Henry's descendants.

* * *

"Henry has had his first maiden deflowered, what about yours?" Maggie showed off, asking her sister and while she eyed Edmund she knew instantly what her answer would be.

"My son is graceful and respectful as any young maiden he has encountered."

"A Fey then?" Lady Lennox teased. Mary glared at her.

"My son is an honorable man. He is ruled by a code of honor that has its roots in our chivalric past" Mary defended.

"We do not need history lessons we need to know the details. Your son turned down the offer of his uncle, rumors has it he presented her with a very voluptuous whore."

"As any honorable man should, he is saving himself for marriage. He is interested in books and knowledge. He is a natural scholar. He has no need for vanities and carnal pleasures."

"A Fey then" Meg teased again, everyone laughed and Mary could not help but laugh as well.

Edmund withdrew his ear from the door and returned to his chambers. His sister was there.

"What did mother say?"

He was not surprised, she already knew. She always did, his youngest sister was the more cautious and the smartest of the Seymours and her older sisters did not give her enough credit.

"I think you already know the answer." He said turning away. She caressed his face and placed her other hand on his shoulder, slowly turning to face her. "Come tell me everything."

He did.

"I am sure she does not mean it. Neddie is a boy who loves to pretend he is a man but he is nothing but a mere boy without scruples. It is why our Uncle favors him because he has no morals like him." She explained running her hand through his reddish-gold hair. It was almost the same as hers._ Almost_. Her hair was of a stronger shade. Her parents used to call her 'Aurora' for this very reason that they said her hair was touched by sunlight and having been born at dawn.

She kissed his nose. "Everything will be fine."

Her words had no effect yet her kiss made all the pain and sorrow disappear.

* * *

Eleanor danced for her Aunt's court. There was no one who danced like her. She possessed both grace and beauty. She cast a final glance at her Aunt and her middle son whom she dedicated this dance for.

The Bishop of London praised her and Margery. Annie was visibly jealous but remained silent, toasting to her cousin as everyone else.

"You look stunning." Philip, her second son said, smiling.

"Thank you, Your Highness, you honor me with your praise." She said bobbing a curtsy, then boldly asked her Aunt's permission to take him on the dance floor. It was a bold request but no one seemed to mind and she acceded.

"I can see another Princess in the making."

"Not this one, the Queen is a loving matriarch but she is no fool. She is not going to indulge her sons' every whim like our mother does." Margery said knowing full well it would upset Annie to be proven wrong.

But she returned "It worked with your Prince."

Margery gave a shy smile, looking the other way. "That is because His Highness is Her Majesty's youngest son. The Kings of Europe are more interested in marrying their daughters to the oldest Princes."

"Just as your father is." Meggie intervened.

"He is your father too sister. You should pay him some respect, he expect no less of all his children, including you."

Meggie rose from her chair and left the hall. Hardly anyone noticed. She went to her room she shared with Annie. Her Uncle found her kneeling next to the bed, crying.

He wrapped his arms around her, repeatedly telling her he was sorry.

She buried her face at the crook of his neck and emptied all her sorrow.

* * *

He was clever, Ned thought of his eldest son. He just needed a little help. He had no doubt he would make a great Duke someday.

He adjusted his golden chain and introduced himself to Lady Jane. She was not the greatest beauty and his Lady Mother and Lady Aunt planned to betroth the richest heiress to their younger sister, Lady Norfolk's oldest son. But Edmund had his eye on her and he did not plan on losing her as he had lost all of his other valuables to his younger brother, including his mother's respect.

* * *

Mary eyed her daughter's dress. Light pink, the fitted bodice with its square neckline was embroidered with pearls. The sleeves were lace-edged silk, heavily embroidered with gold thread and pearls. The full skirt was lace trimmed at its hem. Margery's long ginger hair was left loose, and she had only but a simple headdress, a diamond diadem. Elizabeth eyed her niece's silken gown with approval.

Fitting, she was Mary's pearl after all just as she had once been their father's. Once upon a time, Bess thought sadly, thinking when she too had been their father's favorite.

Beauty fades. Soon Margery would learn that painful lesson herself when she was no longer of any use for her father.

Mary caressed her daughter's face. "Where are your sisters?" She asked, looking around for her older sisters.

"I do not know mother. They promised they would be here too to try on their new gowns." Margery explained.

"Anne is with the Queen Dowager, she will not be long." Bess explained "As for Meggie, Kat told me she was with Lady Sudeley."

Mary turned to Bess' leading lady. "Would you be kind Lady Ashley to fetch my daughters for me?"

"Yes, Your Grace." She curtsied and left.

Mary continued to admire her daughter's dress. Bess could stand it no longer, she excused herself as soon as her nieces came and muttered in Anne's ear "Good luck with _papa's pearl_." And then left.

* * *

Her father put her hand into that of her brother. He wanted to foster a good relationship between all of his children. Even if they were not his blood, he still considered them as such especially the youngest ones, Philip and Marcus who looked up for guidance, having little recollection of their true father.

"Will you be so kind and invite your sister to dance lad?" He asked Charlie.

Charlie nodded and took his sister to the center of the room. It was hard for Marianne to keep up, she never enjoyed these types of events. She preferred venturing out into the woods hunting with her mother, Aunt Mary and her cousins.

"Just one more sister." Charlie said smiling encouragingly. They danced their last dance, it was the most difficult piece she had ever dance and she had missed on her last lessons that it came as no surprise when she nearly fell on the last movements.

Her brother escorted her back up. She hated being helped but she did not want to make a fool of herself so she accepted. "I hope I did not make the ladies envious." She said as they were followed by sighs and giggling from the young women they passed.

"They should know my brother has his sight on only on woman and she is not here."

His face fell. "That story is long dead sister. She gave up on me."

Marianne placed her hand on his. "She hasn't given up on you Charles, her father forced her to give you up because he cares more for our cousin, Lady Margery's marriage than hers."

"No sister, she has given up on me. I saw it in her eyes. She will never love me, I was just another tool. I was foolish to think she could even love me. She has never cared about anything other than herself" He laughed bitterly "On that she is like her father."

Marianne rolled her eyes. _Men._ "Meggie has not abandoned you. I know father will be angry if he knows I am the one who came to you with this but here." She got from under her bodice a rolled piece of parchment, it was very small but Charlie could still read it.

"W-what? How could they do this to us?"

Marianne nodded. "Mother does not know Charlie. Go to Meggie, ride as fast as you can and ask for her hand in marriage. Mother will deny you. Now go."

"No I cannot. Even if this is true … I-I cannot. My mother will never allow it."

"She will. She loves you the most, do not try to deny it." He looked at his sister, she looked determined to see them together.

"I cannot,"

"Yes you can! Now go, I will deal with mother and father but you must go now." He was surprised by the rise of timber in her voice. She reminded him in that moment of their grandmother, from the tales they had heard of the legendary Katherine of Aragon, the Queen who had defied her husband and all of England for her daughters' sakes.

He rose and excused himself from the table. He went to the stables and found his prized stallion, Charming next to his sisters' mares their step-grandmother had given them last Christmas.

He crossed himself. He did not believe in any particular faith but he admired those who did and growing up with stories of his grandmother, this was his way of honoring her. He held tightly to the cross he had underneath his doublet and grabbing the reins he sped off into the darkness to the Seymour main residence.

* * *

On his way he was stopped by a band of brigands or what looked like a band of brigands. "What is your business here lad?"

"I am a simple traveler sirs!" He answered, it was best to keep his identity a secret for now.

One of them chuckled and pulled back his hood.

Charlie's eyed widened. "Uncle?!"

He nodded. "What are you doing here Your Highness? I am not going to ask twice." He said softly but Charlie was surprised by his tone of menace.

The man is ice. He realized. He cleared his throat and held his chin up high. He decided he would be just as bold. He was the son of a Queen by her own right and a man who had been King and heir to the Holy Roman Empire. He was not going to be intimidated. "Your Grace I come seeking your daughter's hand in marriage but since you spared me all the trouble I shall ask you directly then."

Ned smirked. The young man was bold but bravery was a quality that often got men killed, especially those that did not disconnect their brains from their hearts.

He got his horse closer to the Prince. "My fair Prince, I will let you in a little secret. Just between the two of us." He said then his voice dropped a dangerous low so only he could hear "Leave my daughter alone, she does not need you to raise her hopes. Leave her and my family in peace."

"No, Your Grace. I let her go once. I am not making the same mistake again. Nothing will stand between me and Meggie, I swear."

"In that case..." His men took on his cue and began rounding up on the Prince.

"What is the meaning of this Your Grace? Your Grace!" He shouted as he got off his horse and began fighting the men off. He knocked the first two down but the others came behind him and knocked him down unconscious and carried him back to Nonsuch.

He returned home to his wife and family where Meggie, unaware of what had happened, remained in her room, wallowing with her cousin Mary over having to give Charlie up.

* * *

"You forced her to give him up." Kate said, looking accusingly at her brother-in-law.

Edward turned around. "Yes, I did." He said, not I had to, I needed to but I did. He offered no justification or explanation, it was what he had to do and he had no moral qualms about it.

Kate shook her head in disappointment. She had come to pick her daughter up and when Mary told her, what her cousin told her and Kate had become furious. She was not afraid of speaking out. She had had her quarrels with Thomas and Thomas tended to be more vocal whereas his older brother more silent so she was not afraid of Edward.

"Have you seen your daughter, Your Grace? Have you heard her cries because I have ever since she was a little girl. I have stood by her, soothed her cries you and Her Grace have done nothing but make her feel less."

"If I recall correctly _sister_, it was you and Thomas who gave up on the custody case. You gave up your rights to take **my** daughter. You understand what I am speaking of? My daughter and no one else's."

"Your daughter? Who was more father to her? When you were too busy warming Her Grace's bed me and Thomas were looking after her, giving her as many gifts, gifts you never gave her!"

"I gave her everything!" Ned shouted, turning violently, his dark blue eyes darkened and shooting daggers at her. "I gave her gowns, jewels, everything she desired."

"You clearly do not know your daughter. The only thing she ever desired was you, she needed a father but as always you had take what you wanted, not even what you loved."

"I love my daughter Lady Sudeley and if you have nothing better to say I suggest you and your daughter leave this house immediately."

Kate Seymour left with her daughter. She told her husband what Meggie had told her. She had never seen Thomas more livid. He rode straight to Beaulieu. His brother would hear him out, whether he wished it or not.

* * *

Meggie was happy to greet her cousin Jane. "Did your family have trouble along the road?"

"None, thankfully. Mother and I stayed at an Inn. Catherine did not want to stay so she went back home."

"I am saddened to hear that." She was not really. Catherine was a spoiled child and nobody and she meant nobody could stand her, even Margery.

"No you are not." Jane said knowing what that look on her face meant.

Meggie grinned, her cousin knew her very well. Besides Annie and Marianne, she was the only one of her female relations she could trust.

They began to discuss over the recent news. Meggie asked her about the latest gossip but not interested in what she considered menial things, Jane shook her head and so they moved on to something they both knew and enjoyed –books.

"I remember when Lady Elizabeth told us to make the translation. Remember how she had rushed into it before Uncle Henry's New Year's celebrations?" Jane asked her.

"Aye, I remember her. Kate tried to help her but her Latin was terrible at the time." Both girls laughed. "It seems very surreal that thirteen years have passed."

"I know; it seems almost yesterday that you and I were formally introduced. Remember how scared we were of each other?"

Meggie laughed, nodding her head, she remembered that moment very well. "I do not think I was ever more scared in my life. I asked my lady mother to set me down but you would not stop asking her about everything."

"I was curious" Jane defended "Your mother was the only person of the Old Faith that I knew that was bold enough to admit it and I was intrigued to know how someone so staunch in her beliefs could marry someone so different as your father. We did not talk until three years after when your father welcomed my family again on our uncle's coronation."

"He is not my father, my father was Thomas but 'tis alright. He was the only man I had recollection for my first year until Uncle Thomas came and there I started to put the pieces together and no longer saw him as a stranger that locked himself in my mother's chambers and stayed in our house every night."

"Were you not afraid? Your mother was very pious, if the secret got out that you were Lord Hertford as was his title at the time, everyone would have shunned you."

"It would have made no difference, it certainly doesn't now. Margery came as godsend to my parents, they were able to prove that the Seymour features did not run as strong in girls as they did on boys so everyone stopped suspecting my parentage for a while."

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It is not your fault, in any case it is your mother for arriving so late or mine for not bringing a greater topic of conversation."

Both women laughed.

"Are you nervous when he is around?"

"Sometimes" she confessed "other times I do not mind. He was not my father, I had one father and he died on the block, it is what everyone knows, what is considered the truth and I chose to believe."

"But your features…" Jane ventured "Don't you ever wish you looked more like Margery so no one would have suspected and you and Charlie ..." she suddenly said, threading carefully "could be together?"

Meggie gave a bitter laugh. "Charlie and I could have never been. It was not meant to be. Even if I did look like Margery everyone would have known the truth –that I am a bastard and my Aunt would have never allowed it. He is the Crown Prince of Wales, it is his duty to marry and provide heirs for the Crown, he cannot waste his time on a silly maiden like me."

"But you are not silly. You are smarter than Margery. Lady Sudeley tells me you were her best student and Margery was her absolute worst. She tells me she would complain all the time and you remember, she would do nothing better but threaten to go to her _papa dearest_ if Lady Sudeley raised her voice." Jane said. She had always been appalled by her cousin's behavior, she did not consider her worthy of all the attention she received. Vain little creature.

"It doesn't matter, she will get to be Princess."

"At least you and I will be together." Jane said then leaned forward upon seeing her questioning look to whisper in her ear the great news and the reason for her visit.

Meggie gasped and her eyes widened. "No!"

"Yes!"

"Is that why you and your mother…" Jane nodded.

"Ah!" Meggie squealed and draped her arms around Jane. "Ah, Janey I am so happy. You and I are going to be sisters!"

Jane embraced her cousin and her new sister back.

"Janey we are going to have so much fun." She said "Edmund is not the most manly of men, I know I am so terrible by telling you this but he is the most respectful, you will get no mistresses from him."

Jane smiled, satisfied with this. She did not wish to be married to someone who was unfaithful and was willing to forsake his marriage vows. When her mother told her she would marry the Duke of Norfolk's oldest son she was worried, knowing his reputation. Now the Queen had arranged a new match her, one even her mother could not protest. Wife of Edmund Seymour, future Duke of Somerset and son of the Lord Protector, he was said to be the greatest scholar amongst his cousins and very devoted to his studies. She was certain their marriage would be a happy one.

Her cousin guaranteed her. "You saw Edmund when we were at court, you saw how shy he is let us put it that way, but he is very devoted to the church as you are … **sister.**"

Jane felt overwhelmed that her cousin had begun to acknowledge her as sister. "I always wanted a sister like you, now that God has answered my prayers and in our Aunt's words I am truly blessed. And in our Aunt's worlds that which the Lord hath not created has no greater sight and is marvelous before our eyes."

They smiled at each other and their smile only widened when Mary came in with her son, Jane's betrothed.

"Edmund, be a kind gentleman and help your cousin get settled in."

"Yes, mother." He said kissing his mother farewell and led Jane to the guest chambers where she and her mother would be staying.

"He seems rather nervous, I see Jane is very taken with him." Meggie said nothing, she remained with a serious expression. "Sweetheart" Mary sat next to her daughter on her bed "I know how much your cousin meant for you but you know it was not meant to be."

"I know mother but you should have told me he was coming over."

"I would have darling, I really wanted to but your father … he considered it was best you did not know."

"Uncle Thomas shouted at him, he was the only in the family who spoke for me."

"Your Uncle Thomas speaks only for himself, you must always remember that." She leaned forward to kiss her daughter's forehead but she moved away. "Meggie, I want us to bond closer like mother and daughter that we are. You've never come to me like a daughter should and I love you very much, it pains me to see how distanced we have become."

"Does it really mother? You invited another man into your bed so he could have me so he could get close to you and then you protest for me wanting to do the same thing."

"It is not the same Meggie. I hope you never get to be in the position that I was in. I was weak and afraid. Your siblings' father had just been convicted and sentenced to die. I went, pleading to your father for help and when he refused I grew angry and one thing led to another and before I knew it you were growing inside of me. I was scared the first time I knew but then I turned grateful because I love your father more than I have ever loved any man."

"Is that what you tell yourself every night before you visit his lair?" Mary cringed at the tone of her voice. "I would have thought that Katherine of Aragon's favorite daughter would have been better behaved but I guess it is always the quiet ones that end up being the whores. Congratulations mother you managed to outwhore your predecessor, you had a child out of wedlock, passed it on as your deceased husband's, cheated while he was still alive and did not have to wait long for his whore and unborn child to die so you could marry your lover."

Meggie did not see the slap coming. She touched her burned cheek.

"You have no idea what I went through. I pray that you never have to go through that pain. I love your father and he loves me. We risked everything to be together, to have you-"

"Yes, I am sure you must regret that now. You did more than just bury your husband. You buried away his memory in the darkest corner of your mind because you didn't want him reminding you of your betrayal and you abandoned me."

"Do not dare speak to me this way child. I am your mother! I raised you, I watched over you, carried you for nine months-"

She cut her off, spitting more poison "And then when you abandoned me for him. How _motherly _of you. It soon became clear you preferred his company over mine."

"He was your father."

"My father died in the scaffold. That is what you told everyone and for many years I believed it because it was better than the truth that my real father was a cold-hearted bastard whose whole family engineered George Boleyn and his sister's downfall and he was the reason my sister hated me."

Mary shook her head. Lines formed on her forehead. She brought her hands to rub her face, sighing in frustration. She was getting tired of these same old arguments. Margery did not give these headaches, why did Meggie?

Meggie who knew what went through her mind said, "You abandoned me. Aunt Kate and Uncle Thomas were ready to take me but you made me stay here."

"**They** abandoned you, your Uncle decided to give up his claim on you."

"Because father forced him to, I was ready to leave. The Queen had given him permission; she was interceding on his behalf. You were pregnant with Margery, you had his sons, why could you not grant me the same happiness mother? Why?!" She demanded.

"Because …" Mary stopped. She searched for the right answer but none came.

"You never loved me. I was just your tool."

Finally, she got the best of her.

"Oh stop it Meggie! None of us wants to hear any more of your complaints. You can hate us as all you want but as long as we live we are your parents and everything we do is for your benefit. Now goodnight." She said doing the sign of the cross despite her daughter's protests and kissing her forehead, then wheeled and left.


	5. Winds Of Fate

**Disclaimer: I own the plot everything else belongs to history and Hirst.**

**A/N: It pained I had to delete one review but I will delete reviews be warned especially when you accuse me of plagiarism. I have read all of George R.R. Martin works related to the A Song of Ice and Fire and seen the HBO adaption of it. I did not copy any of it, I have several times acknowledged that I have taken inspiration from the series and Once Upon A Time which is becoming a great favorite of mine, in fact often times more than GOT for its characters; but what I have taken greater inspiration of is history. I LOVE history and if people want to look and really read the story well you can see historical themes in it and this is obvious because it is after all in Tudors fandom which is based on real historical events and people. If you do not believe me, you are more than welcome to check on my sources and check on the pages of the biographies I have used for research, if not there are several places you can do your research and find there the inspiration. Because it is impossible to do a historical AU without doing research and find inspiration from there.**

**That being said, let us continue with the show ;).**

**Huge Thank Yous to my readers and reviewers. I could NOT have made this possible without you. This goes to you guys. xXx Cheers xX**

**Short chapter ahead, sets the stage.  
**

**Sources used: Tudors by John Guy; Tudor Age by Jasper Ridley; Mary Tudor by Anna Whitelock. **

**Now let's move on …**

* * *

**Winds Of Fate**

**~o~  
**

_"The lion's outside of your door_  
_The wolf's in your bed_  
_The lion's claws are sharpened for war_  
_The wolf's teeth are red_

_And what a monstrous sight he makes_  
_Walking man's best friend_  
_And both the wolf and lion crave_  
_The same thing in the end_

_The lion's outside of your door_  
_The wolf's your bed_

_The wolf, he howls_  
_The lion does roar_  
_The wolf lets him in_  
_The lion runs in through the door_  
_The real fun begins_  
_As they both thrash upon you and_  
_Rip open your flesh_  
_The lion eats his fill and then_  
_The wolf cleans up the mess_

_The lion's outside of your door_  
_The wolf's in your bed"_

**~"The Lion and the Wolf" by Thrice**

* * *

"_Don't trust anybody. Life is safer that way."_

**~"Shae" in Game of Thrones 2x07**

* * *

**January 1558  
**

Eleanor put on the nightgown Catherine, her servant, held out to her. Shouldn't he be here now? She wondered. Her younger brother like Margery's older brother –Edmund, was always coming to her for advice and reassurance. It never got annoying except for their mother who thought he shouldn't spent as many time with her as their older brother spends with his whores. People will get the wrong idea.

Eleanor didn't care. They were royalty, through both their parents' sides. They descended from the Plantagenet, Tudor and Tratasmara dynasty. They did not have to worry about what people said.

"You are here at last." She said, telling her brother to close the door and making sure no one was listening.

"Did anyone follow you?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not. You know I am always careful."

She smirked holding a vial to him. "Well … you know what this is?"

"I am going to say yes but you will just end up disproving me."

She chuckled. "This big brother is the answer to our prayers."

"What?" He asked. He was bewildered as to what she meant.

"Let me elaborate. Meggie, our cousin is just as stubborn as Annie and our Aunt. She will not let go of Charlie and if I know our Boleyn cousins well, they will not stop to fulfill their half-bastard-sibling's wishes."

"And those are?"

She rolled her eyes. Now she understood why their mother was frustrated with him. "You can be so dull sometimes Harry. Our mother knows the Prince very well. Charlie has learned a lot from us Howards and Boleyns, and if one thing distinguishes the latter is their great boldness to act."

"But Meggie is not a Boleyn."

"Nay but her adoring siblings are and they will do anything to make their little sister happy, Boleyn or not. You know the last card our Aunt played, do you want another Anne Boleyn in our future King's bed?"

He was stunned. He never thought the Boleyn ambition went so far but if his sister said it then it must be right. He never knew her to be wrong about anything.

"What should we do then?"

"We do nothing. Let this do all the work."

He looked at the vial for the first time carefully. The liquid was a sickly green. He looked up and met his sister's sapphire gaze. "Is that …" She nodded. "How did you get it?"

"A little birdie gave it to me." She pursed her lips and sat down, he followed. "The future of our family will be determined by whom Charlie chooses to marry. Do we want history to repeat itself or do we want to save our Kingdom from the destruction our Aunt nearly caused?"

"Annie will have your head if she finds out."

"She can have my head for all I care, I care more for the future of our dynasty and England and I will do, as our mother, everything to protect it even from our own blood."

* * *

Margery bumped in her sister. "May you step aside please?" Margery moved but Meggie blocked her again. "May you please step aside?"

"What will you give me in exchange?"

Margery tilted her head, baffled by her sister's wicked smile. She was up to no good. "Sister, may I please pass? I need to rest."

She blocked her path again. Margery sighed and crossed her arms against her chest. "What do you want Meggie?"

"Retribution."

Dear God. She swore under her breath. "We have been through this before sister, I am not to blame for what happened between you and our cousin. I am sorry, I truly am that things didn't work out for the both of you but mayhap it was for the best. In time you will see father did it for the best."

She chuckled "Keep telling yourself that sister." Meggie said. She stepped away and let her pass. "Just one thing Margery," Margery turned "do not forget for father we are nothing more than tools. You love Marcus now but soon you will see him for what he really is, a royal and a lion. And wolves lions little sister do **not** mix."

"Is that supposed to frighten me? You fell in love with one."

_And I was held captive by another one._ Meggie thought, she still bore the scars from that captivity. "Charlie is different. I did not have to ask for his affection. Your affection for Marcus was fostered, it was artificial, created by our parents' ambitions. What makes you think that you will be happy with him?"

"He loves me and I love him."

Meggie sneered. "Is that so? Then why do you blink and twitch whenever you say so. You love the attention he brings you, you love the pretty jewels and the dresses he gives you but you do not love him."

"I do." She said, her voice becoming cold as their father's when he was angry.

"As a cousin. Truth is sister you are afraid of this union, you crave it as much as your parents because you want to be worshiped because it is all you have ever been in your life but deep down you are afraid because you know it in your heart that you can never love him."

"You are wrong." Margery said. Her patience was thinning, she didn't know why Meggie was bringing this up. But she knew in her heart of hearts that she did love Marcus and she would be very happy with him. The fear that she had was pure nerves, something very normal her mother told her, that every woman had when she was about to be married. She could not wait for the year to be over so they could marry next year in the Spring as their parents had always planned.

"Am I?" Meggie asked, leering, enjoying the doubtful expression on her sister's face. "I bid you good night sister" She said and turned the opposite way to her own chambers.

Margery wondered what had happened to her to make her so dastardly. She entered her rooms and found her other sister lurking in her bedchamber.

"What are you doing?" She asked her sister. Annie perked her head from underneath her sister's bed.

"Nothing, just looking for my stuff. It seems to have vanished out of thin air but of course I know that is an impossibility because even as beautiful as you are, I know you are not smart or powerful enough to conjure magic."

She sighed. "Are we going to keep doing this where I ask a question and you come with a sarcastic rebuff?"

"My, my, sister you are expanding your vocabulary, never thought it was possible but magic must have done wonders."

"If you are going to spread lies that one in our family is a witch you should take one good look at the mirror and your Aunt's portraits because last I remember she was executed for being one."

"Your Aunt could have been executed as well sister if she had not brought our grandfather his desired male heir and how well that son turned out to be. Your family is all about ruining things are they not? Must be a thing with wolves, they are either too aggressive or to dastardly."

"Look who is speaking. Your family fed off others' misery and they would have gladly seen our mother and grandmother on the scaffold had it not for the little detail that they were related to the Holy Roman Emperor at the time and your father happened to marry our mother."

Annie walked to her sister. They were inches apart. She smirked. "Watch whose shoes you step on sister, before this day is over I will find my book and I will find that all the letters I kept there, don't play dumb, you know what I am talking about, have been copied and sent to Eleanor or your father or whoever else you are conspiring."

"What are you speaking of?" Had her sister gone mad? "I am not conspiring anything. I do not know where your book is and I do not care what your letters say, it is not my business to pry. I know where my loyalties lie."

"You better." Annie said leaving her room.

She sighed and sat in front of her vanity. Taking off her snood, her ginger hair came cascading reaching her back, she began to brush her hair with her comb. How awkward that was, Margery thought. Annie had gone completely mad. She was truthful when she said she had no business prying in her sister's things because she did not. She was not that type of person.

* * *

Charlie looked at the small jewel with resignation. Their fathers would never let them be together, they were willing to go through great lengths.

He put the small jewel in his drawer and locked it away after looking at it one more time, and turned his head away in resignation. _Goodbye Meggie._

* * *

Thomas walked dangerous in his son's direction. "You are probably wondering why you are here." Geoffrey was silent, he remained seated. It was useless to struggle, his father was stronger and for the first time Geoffrey was very afraid of him. "I found this" he showed him a stack of letters. "in your desk. You should be more careful where you leave your things … son." He circled him and leaned down to whisper in his ear, pure venom in his voice.

"You really thought your Uncle would consider you as future groom for his daughter after you did his bidding?"

"I am so sorry," Thomas slapped him. Geoffrey fell from his seat, clutching his cheek in pain.

"I am not interested in your apologies. I want to know who your Uncle's spies are and I want to know what you've told him, who are the spies in the Prince's household. Does the Queen know? I want to know everything."

"Yes father…ah!"

Thomas put his boot on his forearm. "Yes Lord Father." He corrected him. He didn't want the boy to think himself above his superiors like that annoying cousins of his, Margery.

"Now tell me, what else did you tell your Uncle?"

Geoffrey sniffed. He was not going to cry, if he did it would only make it worse. He was well aware of what he was, a coward and a weakling. John was the strongest one, he was the one ladies followed, he was with Eddie and Mary, his father's favorite.

"I-I only know some of the names, not all, my Uncle did not trust me with a lot of information."

"Smart man, I would do the same, then again no living soul with half a brain would ever trust you." He said disdainfully. "Tell me the names and if I find out you left one behind I will take you out for a hunt and for the love I bear your mother I will spare her the crude details of your _accident."_

* * *

A man stood before the balcony outside his room in Greenwich Palace looking at the horizon.

"Greetings my good Duke"

"Greetings ... _Margaret._" Edward greeted his sister-in-law turning slightly her way. "What brings you here?"

"Same thing that brings you." She looked at the vial in his hands. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Part of it. Your daughter has another one, I would watch her if I were you."

"She is my daughter, Your Grace, can I say more?" She chuckled "You plan to put it in your daughter's cup? My sister will never forgive you."

"I am not foolish. My daughter will never get close to the Prince."

"She might not but your stepdaughter might, do not forget that she was my late stepmother's disciple, she has the same keen and cunning mind as she, and she is very devoted to your daughter." She pursed her lips as if going in deep thought, then said looking up at the stars. "Strange … they say wolves and falcons do not mix but I found that very untrue. Your stepdaughter and eldest daughter's friendship are proof of that."

"Annie looks after herself, falcons always do. Meggie is a lost pup." Edward said coldly though Maggie could hear the bitterness in his voice and see the sadness in his eyes.

"You want your daughter back. It is too late for that, she hates you, you've lost her forever, that is a hard fact you must face. Give up on her, Your Grace, and continue to focus on your legitimate children."

"She is my daughter as much as she tries to deny it and I will have her love back. I care for her." He said and Maggie could sense no deception in his voice.

"What do you intend to do with the vial then?"

He hid it in his pocket. "I keep a close watch on my daughter but she has been known for sneaking up many times. She is a true wolf." He said, his voice carried a tint of pride "But if I find she plans to play the same trick your late stepmother played on old King Hal, I will make sure her fruit doesn't prove as fertile. I am not going to have any bastards."

She chuckled. "Plotting as always."

"Nay, just cautious. I am not going to let one minor fling destroy everything our families have built. If my exiled nephew, your brother caught wind of this he will use it to his advantage." _Such is the nature of wolves_, he wished to say.

Maggie smiled, pleased to see that the years had not weathered away his resolve and taken his cunning.


	6. Prickly Roses

**Prickly Roses  
**

**~o~  
**

"_Oh, life is bigger  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I set it up_

_That's me in the corner_  
_That's me in the spotlight, I'm_  
_Losing my religion_  
_Trying to keep up with you_  
_And I don't know if I can do it_  
_Oh no, I've said too much_  
_I haven't said enough_  
_I thought that I heard you laughing_  
_I thought that I heard you sing_  
_I think I thought I saw you try_

_Every whisper_  
_Of every waking hour I'm_  
_Choosing my confessions_  
_Trying to keep an eye on you_  
_Like a hurt lost and blinded fool, fool_  
_Oh no, I've said too much_  
_I set it up_  
_Consider this_  
_Consider this_  
_The hint of the century_  
_Consider this_  
_The slip that brought me_  
_To my knees failed_  
_What if all these fantasies_  
_Come flailing around_  
_Now I've said too much_  
_I thought that I heard you laughing_  
_I thought that I heard you sing_  
_I think I thought I saw you try_

_But that was just a dream_  
_That was just a dream_

_That's me in the corner_  
_That's me in the spotlight, I'm_  
_Losing my religion_  
_Trying to keep up with you_  
_And I don't know if I can do it_  
_Oh no, I've said too much_  
_I haven't said enough_  
_I thought that I heard you laughing_  
_I thought that I heard you sing_  
_I think I thought I saw you try_  
_  
But that was just a dream  
Try, cry, why try?  
That was just a dream  
Just a dream, just a dream  
Dream"_

**~"Losing My Religion" by REM**

* * *

"_Sometimes we have to lie to protect the people we love"_

**~"Gepetto" in Once Upon A Time s.1**

* * *

**February – March 1558**

Their mother had let them visit Katherine Howard in her home in Leeds. Her stepdaughter gave it to her after she released her from the Tower and dethroned her brother, becoming Queen.

Since then, Katherine Howard had become eternally grateful and she showed it on many occasions, speaking in favor of the Queen and showering praises whenever she visited Court.

Now she was seeing for the first time in years her supposed "cousin" Meggie Boleyn. The girl was a Seymour, there was no denying it. She had known since she had first saw her, those flakes of gold now her hair was completely golden. Aye a wolf. And then she turned to her cousin, her true cousin, Annie Boleyn.

Now there was a Howard, a granddaughter anyone could be proud of. She had tried to foster a relationship between her and her grandfather but Henry never wanted to listen. In his eyes it was always Meggie, Edward and Charlie who were the prodigal children.

So much for that! She never saw what was so special about them. One had turned a tyrant, the other two, two star crossed lovers that were denied their love despite their grandfather's wishes in his will that they should be married.  
Henry believed that Meggie was the true Tudor and that she would make a good wife for Charlie whom he had come to love, more than his own son, at the end of his life.

Annie stepped forward along with Meggie, greeting their step-grandmother, the former Queen Consort.

Annie was the first one she greeted then Meggie. The Queen Dowager cupped the young woman's chin and found herself staring at her father's eyes. There was little Tudor in her.

"My beautiful cousin, you shine brighter than any jewel!" She exclaimed releasing her.

Meggie smiled timidly. "My Lady you do me much honor but there is no woman in the kingdom whose beauty can outmatch yours." She said and the Queen smiled and beckoned them to come forward and sit next to them.

"I have not been to court but I am no stranger to gossip, tell me what I have missed."

"There is not much. The Queen has invested His Highness, Prince Charles as you know two years ago and she has begun negotiations with the German states for his betrothal."

Katherine could see Meggie flinch but the girl remained still. Poor child. Kitty truly pitied her, cursed since birth, a bastard. She had very little to recommend her.

"Is that the only gossip, no secret admirers we should know about cousin?" She asked Annie.

Annie shook her head but her cheeks turned red. "No, cousin."

"You are lying, I can always tell when you are lying. Who is the fortunate admirer, tell me so we can invite him here. I am not going to court my cousin so easily."

"There is no one cousin I assure you."

Kitty and Joan brought their hands to their mouths, laughing discretely.

"You better tell her My Lady, she will not let you off the hook easily." Joan told her.

Annie resigned and told her.

"Aha! So you fashion yourself in love with Prince Marcus! Isn't that something Joan? Our wee cousin in love with her wee cousin! Cousin, cousin," she said shaking her head "what will your mother say?"

"I have not told her if that is what you ask and she is too blinded by his impending union with Margery to notice."

"He is bound to notice." Meggie said.

"Who? The good Duke. He barely notices anything now with wee Lady Margery." Kitty laughed "He will barely notice that you were gone, I hardly think his wife notices."

Meggie no longer cringed at the tone the former Queen took when she spoke of their mother. Annie and Meggie had longed stopped their admiration for her when Margery was born.

"If we are speaking of Lady Margery then" Annie said relieved she could shift the conversation to someone else "my sister here should tell you what how she stood against the spineless rose and her mother."

"It was not only me, you were there too."

"But I was nowhere near as brave as you were sister, please entertain us with your tale."

"Please cousin do tell." Kitty encouraged and Meggie did. She left no detail including the slap her mother gave her after she spoke the truth.

Their laughter died down and suddenly all eyes were on Meggie. "Tell us, tell us" Joan Bulmer, every the eager gossip clapped her hands begging.

Everyone clapped her after she was done with her tale.

"It was no great feat. Our mother punished me for two weeks and I had to apologize to the both of them afterwards."

"But you stood up to her, that is what matters. Cheers to cousin Margaret!"

The Queen Dowager raised her goblet, everyone followed and cheered for Meggie. Katherine ordered her servants to bring more wine. They spent the remainder of their visit drinking and toasting to Meggie and Annie's courage until their mother came to retrieve them and took them to Rochester Castle before going home to Beaulieu.

"Cheers!" They said, toasting for the second youngest member of the Seymour-Somerset family and emptied their last cup before their mother came to take them home.

* * *

Meggie groaned when she woke the next day. Dear God, she felt her head about to explode. She turned to her sister. She looked to be faring no better.

"Sweet mother of God, that is the last time I ever have another drink I swear!" Annie swore, her voice was raw and she felt her throat was on fire.

"That's what you said last time and the time before" Meggie said then slipped from bed and threw all her stomach's contents in a small bowl at the center of the room her mother had brought the night before, knowing the after-effects they would experienced.

"This time I mean it." Annie touched her forehead. She felt her stomach lurch. "What did she put in that drink? I swear she must have done something to spice it up."

Meggie shook her head. "She is not that clever, we just drank too much." She groaned. "I just remembered."

"What?"

"Father's spineless rose is coming today."

"How are you certain it is today?"

"There" Meggie pointed to the window.

Somehow, she always seemed to know when someone was coming. Annie turned and looked outside the window, there were two carriage parked outside the castle's entrance.

Annie groaned even louder than her sister. "No, not them. Please pinch me."

"'Tis no dream sister, I am afraid papa's little girl is right there outside with her betrothed. You know they delayed the wedding ceremony."

"I am glad he is too good for her."

"Mayhap she is too good for him. You know what they say about lions, their blood runs hot while kittens are devoured by their lust."

Annie snorted. "Margery, lusty? You have to be joking, the world will likely end before her bloods turn into fire as the color of her hair."

"You admit she can then."

"I admit nothing. Margery is your father's perfect lady and besides," she said moving her head from side to side to shake her throbbing headache. "if she were that lusty it would be with none other than Marcus, she has been raised to be his slave."

"Mmm … I am not too sure, curious little virgins like her are the first ones to fall."

Annie raised an eyebrow, looking at her sister curiously wondering what she meant by that. Their servants came minutes later arranging their hair and dressing them up for the occasion.

After it was over they travelled to Ludgershall which was near Wiltshire where her brother resided. She was happy to see her brother there. He had been commissioned with the keeping of the Queen's hunting lodge while he was away since it was so close to his main residence.

"Sister!" She twined her arms around his neck and he gave her a warm welcome followed by the other members of their family.

"I feel I have not seen you in decades. Look at you! Sporting a beard, you look almost like grandfather except more dashing."

He laughed as Annie raised her fingers to his doublet.

"But what is this? You still cannot adjust your collar little brother?"

"Do not call me,"

"Little brother" she ignored him "must I do everything for you? Ah, there it is, all better now." He smiled. What would I do without her? He wondered. On the same page, she answered him "You would not survive a minute without me." She chuckled then put both hands to her hips. "Well are you going to have me stand here or are you going to present me your lovely Amy? It has been three months since you wrote to me and His Grace she was with child. We have not heard from you ever since."

"I am sorry sister, I have had other matters that needed my attention."

"Such as?" She probed, moving closer.

"Anne." Edward's tone warned but she as her brother chose to ignore it and they continued.

Mary watched with great interest as her eldest children interacted. Finishing each other's phrases, talking in unison, seeming to know what the other was thinking. She always marveled at her twins' behavior but she could not help but feel a tint of sadness that they would ignore her and Edward.

Unwilling to be ignored any longer, Edward cleared his voice and his deadly, quiet voice made his presence known and unwilling to be ignored this time. "Your Grace, I apologize for my rudeness but surely you comprehend the good reason behind it."

"I do and you are excused for it for now but do not let it become a habit Lord Wiltshire." Edward said.

"You were too hard on him." Mary said later that night when they were alone in their rooms.

"I was being polite, your son was the rude one."

"Still …" She said coming on the bed and slowly, lowering herself on him, taking his hands and guiding them underneath her silken nightgown "… you did not have to be so hard on him. He is just a boy, misguided boy."

"Aye … that he is but he is a boy no longer. He is a man and my job is to watch out for men, any type including your flesh and blood."

"Speaking of flesh and blood, do you like how this feels … Ahhh… Ahhh…" She said feeling the stimuli of his touch as he began to fondle her breasts.

"You wicked little witch. What sort of spell you cast on me?"

"The permanent one." She said biting his earlobe. He ripped her nightgown open and took off his hosen and began sheathing his lance into her.

"Ahh… ahhh …" the slow rhythm of their lovemaking reached its apex as he cried out in pleasure, emptying himself in her.

"What are we going to do after Margery is married? Meggie cannot wait that long, she will be searching for other grooms and your nephew has had his eye on our daughter for quite some time."

"He is your nephew too darling."

"Nay, Edward he is yours. I have nothing to do with the offspring your brother spawns off that woman."

"Mary-"

"'Tis the truth Edward, everyone can see it, why can't you? Lady Sudeley has tried to take our daughter ever since she and her husband failed to gain custody of her. She is manipulating her into thinking we are the enemy."

"Sweetheart you are a bit too paranoid don't you think?"

"Paranoid?" Mary perked her head from his chest, her dark gray eyes holding the same intensity as her father, piercing his. "Am I paranoid for looking after our daughter's well-being?"

"She does not want anything. She loves our daughter and who cannot? She may not be our rose but Meggie is a jewel on her own." He tipped her chin, and kissed her brow "If it continues to trouble you I will place someone to watch over her at all times."

"It is not her son that worries me it is Meggie. I should not be saying this but I am beginning to regret …" A huge knot formed in her throat "… that we had her under these circumstances."

"Do not say that sweetheart." His voice was firm but his eyes were pleading.

She knew it had not been the best thing to say but she often felt that they had done Meggie a grave injustice placing the stain of bastardry upon her. Everyone knew what she was and whom she came from. _It would have been better if we had spared her that pain._

The baby they had lost had been a blessing in disguise. Despite the terrible sin that Anne Stanhope had done to their child; if the child had been born everyone would have known and their little boy would have become a social pariah –worse than Meggie.

Perhaps if Meggie had not been born, she probed but Edward stopped her.

"Mary listen to me. Our daughter is a blessing, she may never be able to acknowledge her parentage but she is a Seymour and our daughter and I am very proud of her and so are you."

"Am I Ned? Our daughter hates me, she sees me as the enemy. When I tried to get close to her I-I … I lost control" Tears fell. "I-I told her I loved her but you know what she said? She said that she would have been happier if we had let Thomas take her." She sobbed. "I do not know my daughter."

"Meggie has always been a problem." He wrapped his arms around her as they both sat up. "She will understand everything we have done has been for her."

"No … she really hates me."

"Every child says to his parent at one point he hates him. I told my father I hated him in uncertain terms of course." Mary smiled, his voice always helped to soothe her. "Thomas told our mother possibly more times than I can imagine, I lost count. We all say we hate our parents. You said many unpleasant things about your father before his death if I recall."

She nodded. Aye, she had. For taking away her husband then meddling in her life and for many other things that had left a great scar in her soul and made her lose all respect for him.

"I just want her to trust me."

"She will. You have to give her time, after Margery is married; I will arrange for her a marriage to someone worthy of her." He told her.

"She wants Charlie."

Edward frowned.

"And Charlie wants her." Mary finished.

"Charlie is the Queen's oldest son, he will be King someday, he cannot have his head in the clouds forever. Meggie has to realize his responsibilities."

"But if he were to have his way" Mary probed.

"He will not darling" he assured her "Your sister has ensured that he never leaves palace grounds and she is about to sign a peace treaty with the German States."

"I wonder who advised that" she said looking suspiciously at Edward.

Edward grinned. "I am just fulfilling my duties."

"And that includes coercing the other members along with Cromwell and Cecil and your other minions to vote on your proposal?" She inquired, her fingers moving below his waistline.

"I will do" he started feeling the temperature rising "whatever it takes –ah- to make sure –ah- that –ah- your sister is –ah! Wicked vixen! I will make you pay!"

He gave her a searing kiss and rolled over inverting their positions so he was not the one below.

"Ready for some horse-riding sweetheart?"

"Do not change the subject. What will you do about our daughter, Edward? It will take more than just a simple betrothal to take our nephew's mind away from her."

"Leave that to me sweetheart." He said bringing her closer to him. She could feel his engorged member. Leave that to me sweetheart. Damn him, his beautiful voice erased all her worries. She descended on him and began riding him, easing into him as they reached their peak together and entered a state of bliss.

"Leave everything to me sweetheart, I promise I will solve everything." He promised, kissing her lips fiercely one last time before closing his eyes and drifting into the land of Morpheus.

* * *

The knocking on the door shot her into wakefulness. Marianne shot to her feet. She had been dreaming of her Uncle, the Duke of Somerset, his imprisonment, his release from prison, her mother's rebellion, and she found herself gritting her teeth against the usual helplessness that there was nothing she could do to help Meggie gain back the life she had lost.

Tired of the thunderous noise, she opened the door.

"Marcus? What are you doing here at this unholy hour?"

"I am sorry sister but it could not wait." He looked around, she could tell he was frantic.

"Marcus, there is no one listening." She closed the door behind her and walked him to the bed. "Tell me, what is it that afflicts you?"

"It is Charlie."

She furrowed her brow. "What happened between you and Charlie?"

"Am I that transparent?" She nodded. He sighed and locked his gaze with hers. "I told him the truth. Meggie is just another fortune hunter but he told me in uncertain terms that it will be my hands or either my groin he will strip of next time he hears me speaking of his beloved in that manner again."

"And it would serve you right. What business you have passing judgment on our poor cousin? Do you not know what she has been through? Do you not know what she has had to do to survive, to put up with the stigma of being a bastard?"

Marcus went silent.

"Her parents made her a bastard and ever since then she has had to fight with the world to earn her place in it, and that includes little spoiled Princes like you who cannot see beyond their vain little world."

"I am not the one who spilled first blood, it was she by eying Charlie or will you deny that she has never set her eyes on the crown?"

"Nay, I will not deny it, it runs with wolves –they are ambitious and fierce with their ambition but there are some who are noble." Marcus leered at her with obvious disbelief. "Mock me if you wish but 'tis the truth, a rare oddity I will admit but it does occur even in the least likely of species."

"So now you compare the Seymours with wolves?"

"You started it big brother and are they not self-proclaimed wolves?"

"They are also phoenixes; their sister was our grandfather's consort and she spawned a phoenix whose flames might have consumed us all had it not been for our mother."

"And His Grace of Somerset's family." She added "The wolves have helped us overthrow the phoenix as much as the other families. Some of them may not be noble but I know that our cousin is one of them."

"And just whom do you refer? You always call cousin when we talk about Meggie, Annie or all our other cousins but when Margery's name is mentioned you shy away from the term, almost as if it was the plague." He said with a little laugh but he could see it was not funny to her.

"Why do you and Meggie and Annie hate Margery so much?"

"I do not hate her, I am wary of her. There is a big difference."

"What is?"

"Bad wolves, good wolves. You said that the wolves birthed a phoenix and you are right, but they also birthed another one."

"You believe the Duke's spineless rose will be my doom?"

"Not quite, unless you let her of course which I suspect you already are."

"She is pure and virtuous. She has been kept from men's evil ways all her life; she is neither a wolf nor a phoenix. She is a spineless rose."

"Even spineless roses can harbor many dark secrets." She saw Marcus' face darken. "You wanted to know my honest opinion, there it is." She said.

"I have known Margery all my life, so have you and I know she is incapable of hurting anyone." _Especially me._

"You must not lose yourself in this illusion of yours. Now why else have you come here?"

"You know me so well sister." He said.

Marianne nodded. Marcus went on. "In the last three years as you know I have been waiting for our wedding to come and just last month our mother and His Grace Somerset told me that we had to wait two more years until all affairs were in order. Now this … I cannot help but to wonder if our mother is reconsidering our union."

"Why would she do that? Is that why you came then? You are afraid that Charlie's amorous pursuit of our cousin could mean the end of your love."

"Not just our love, everything!" He hissed. She never heard him speak with such conviction. It was clear he was in love with Margery. _Poor fool._ She pitied her brother.

"Charlie is careless, he is risking everything, his family, his future country, for one little fling."

"Little?" She shook her head, smirking at her brother. How love made people act and say foolish things. "Oh brother you clearly do not know Charlie. He is in love just as you are. Meggie might not our Aunt, the lioness' image but she has her heart and her spirit." _Which is more than I can say for your Margery._

"So you agree he leaves all of his responsibilities for one woman?"

"If you knew our brother you would know for all the similarities they share, he is not our grandfather. He will not let his heart get in the way of his obligations. He knows what is expected of him and so does Meggie."

"Furthermore" she continued seeing he was about to speak "she is the one who gave up on him. She told him about his responsibilities, even after Uncle Ned sent him back. She is not the devil everyone makes her out to be. The truth is just more than gossip and foul mouthing."

"Why then has she refused everyone's friendship? I remember when mother was crowned and she was approached by three handsome fellows during the ceremony, she screamed at them and ran from the Church. Aunt Mary had to restrain her before she made another scene."

"She has been through a lot Marcus."

"As what?" He demanded. He wanted to understand his cousin. He had tried getting close to her on numerous occasions but she always ended up looking at him and any other man for that matter, with a murderous glare.

"I do not know." She said honestly. "I only know it must have been something painful." She smiled and looked at her brother, placing her hand on top of his. "Do not trouble yourself over this. Our mother favors Margery above all our cousins and she favors you as well. After Charlie you are her favorite and she will have the best for my baby brother."

"Baby brother?" He raised an eyebrow, giving an amused grin "I am four years older than you sister."

"Not quite, you still have a lot of growing up to do in here and here." She pointed to his forehead then his chest.

He smiled weakly and thanked her for her advice. "Any time." She said kissing both his cheeks, bidding him good night and returning to bed.


	7. Lamb & The Knife

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and OCs.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and followed this story. You guys are great and this chapter goes to you. We are coming to one of the apex of the story and I hope you will continue to read as things become spicier; there are a lot of surprises along the road, hope you stay tuned ;).**

**Sources used: Henry VIII and His Court by Alison Weir (for chapters 6 & 7); Tudors by G.J. Meyers, and Tudor Age by Jasper Ridley.**

* * *

**Lamb & The Knife**

**~o~**

"_The looking glass, so shiny and new  
How quickly the glamor fades  
I start spinning slipping out of time  
Was that the wrong pill to take (Raise it up)  
You made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up  
But will it ever be enough  
(Raise it up, raise it up)  
It's not enough  
(Raise it up, raise it up)_

_Here I am, a rabbit hearted girl_  
_Frozen in the headlights_  
_It seems I've made the final sacrifice_

_We raise it up, this offering_  
_We raise it up_

_This is a gift, it comes with a price_  
_Who is the lamb and who is the knife_  
_Midas is king and he holds me so tight_  
_And turns me to gold in the sunlight_

_I look around, but I can't find you_  
_(Raise it up)_  
_If only I could see your face_  
_(Raise it up)_  
_Instead of rushing towards the skyline_  
_(Raise it up)_

_I wish that I could just be brave_

_I must become a lion hearted girl_  
_Ready for a fight_  
_Before I make the final sacrifice_

_We raise it up, this offering_  
_We raise it up_

_This is a gift, it comes with a price_  
_Who is the lamb and who is the knife_  
_Midas is king and he holds me so tight_  
_And turns me to gold in the sunlight_

_Raise it up, raise it up_  
_This is a gift, it comes with a price_  
_Who is the lamb and who is the knife_  
_Midas is king and he holds me so tight_  
_And turns me to gold in the sunlight_

_Raise it up, raise it up_

_And in the spring I shed my skin_  
_And it blows away with the changing wind_  
_The waters turn from blue to red_  
_As towards the sky I offer it_

_This is a gift, it comes with a price_  
_Who is the lamb and who is the knife_  
_Midas is king and he holds me so tight_  
_And turns me to gold in the sunlight_

_This is a gift, it comes with a price  
Who is the lamb and who is the knife  
Midas is king and he holds me so tight  
And turns me to gold in the sunlight_

_This is a gift"_

**~"Rabbit Heart" by Florence + The Machine**

* * *

"_A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets"_

**~"Killian Jones a.k.a Captain Hook"; Once Upon A Time 2x04**

* * *

**1558**

"It is a heavy sentence. The love Charlie has for this country will vanish. All too soon I fear when he hears what we've done."

"It's a necessary evil, England will not submit to any family's rule outside its ruling dynasty." Bella told her sister shortly, her tone telling her the conversation had ended but Maggie persisted.

"The heart seldom forgives the mind's ruling. When Charlie finds out he will be lusting more after Meggie, it is what intensifies the burning." Maggie said, pointing out the obvious.

Bella refused it to believe. "My son is anything like him." She said and both knew whom she was referring to.

"Is that so? Our father was believed to be nothing like our Plantagenet ancestor and he turned not for our sakes, worse."

"It shall not be the same."

"How can you be so sure? The boy is besotted with Meggie."

"Then I will make him un-besotted!"

"It will not be the same, not without Meggie." Bella said, spinning to her sister violently. She calmed down and said, "The apprehension of a needy Prince will seldom give good health to the nation, I shall make sure that all his needs are tended but this is something I cannot grant and you know why."

"Please sister do not lecture me, remember that it was me who took care of the concubine problem."

"Aye, I do and you did it so well." Bella said grinning mischievously. Nature had wronged them both, in not making her a man and not making her sister the firstborn. How different England would have turned then? Would their father left their mother? _No._

"What do you suggest then?"

"Let the Prince…" Maggie began slowly "… grieve his lost love for our niece and when the flame of their passion is completely extinguished, introduce him to the fair royal you and the council hath chosen for him."

"Suddenly taking to plot sister and you have not yet broke your fast." Bella commented. Before Maggie could comment, she added "I know well what I do and the council has decided. If my niece wants to see her cousin it shall be in the altar next to another, more deserving."

* * *

Margery did not want to be the one telling her sister but their father insisted.

"I am sorry." She said, "The Queen and the council have cast their vote, at this point there is little you can do."

"And so who is the lucky bride?" Meggie said, her voice filled with deep scorn. She already hated the wench.

"I don't know but it will soon be known."

Meggie fought back tears "Whoever she is I am sure she will be very fortunate as will you sister. Father has sure cast his vote wisely."

"Why must you insist on blaming our father?"

"Because he is it at fault! If I had been born … legitimate nobody would question me and Charlie but as it happens I wasn't and you were. I became the black sheep while you became his little rose."

"And yet here we are, speaking like two wise women instead of bickering old ones."

Meggie smiled despite the situation.

"Look at my wrongs not with indifferent eyes sister" Margery said approaching her sister "You asked me if I wanted to marry Marcus and I said yes, the truth is I am afraid as much as you are of father's decision."

"Why have you not said anything then?"

"What would good would it do? Our father risked everything for this union and I am not about to disappoint him." She looked away so her sister would not see her disappointment. "I will do anything to fulfill our father's dreams, besides 'tis a great honor, married to a Prince."

"Even if it means giving up your freedom?"

"Power is freedom and I shall be happy as long as my husband is happy. 'Tis a hard lesson but one every woman must all learn. As long as our sire is happy then we must also happy." She said turning to her sister with a wide smile but Meggie knew it was feigned.

"At your expense." Meggie said, shaking her head. "It is not fair."

"Life is not fair." Margery said, coldly, her smile still plastered on her face.

"I remember when it was only me, my mother and my siblings, Annie and Arthur. I would see a man, a stranger I could never remember his name coming into our home and staying in our mother's chamber for entire nights, sometimes more. I was too young to understand who that man was at the time. It was not until I was two that I started putting all the pieces together and yet after they were wed I could still not bring myself to call him father."

Margery tried placating her sister's anger placing a hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away. "Uncle Thomas raised me. He was there when he wasn't. He read to me, looked after me when I was sick, when I was scared. He and Aunt Kate never failed to celebrate my birthdays at a time when I thought I was nothing more than worthless, they taught me my worth, made me feel like I was somebody."

"You are somebody. You are the Duke of Somerset and his fair Princess' daughter. You possess the blood of the greatest Kings and Queens, Christendom has ever seen. You should not be ashamed of what you are."

"It sounds much better said than done." Meggie said, resisting the urge to cry. "Now I know why everyone loves you; you are very sweet Margery, you are like a sweet fruit, virgin, fertile. I think the pomegranate badge would have suited you more than our grandmother."

Margery smiled, touched by her sister's compliments. "I do not consider myself so sweet sister, I too hold some resentments but I never let them overtake me. As for fertile, only time will tell."

* * *

Eleanor pulled the vial from under her cloak "Could have been worse" She said to herself and dump the contents on the waters of river Thames. She hated being here. Chelsea was very cold this time of year and not to mention her cousins' former governess.

"There it goes." She said watching the liquid flow freely into the clean, transparent waters. "And so another case put to rest."

She washed her hands clean. She had told her mother and she had gone to the Duke of Somerset who had gone to the Queen and arranged with the Privy Council a betrothal for her second eldest son.

Now the Prince will be married, she thought, and cousin Meggie forgotten.

* * *

Geoffrey looked outside the window. His father placed his hand on his shoulder. His mother did not see the tight grip he had on him or see her son's pained face. "If I find one tear shed of your cousin's face you and I will go for a hunt."

Kate smiled, thinking the best of her husband. She turned and left.

Thomas squeezed harder. "Ah." Geoffrey flinched. "Father, stop it."

"I see one spoonful of that tonic in your cousin's drink I will not only take you for a hunt, I will dump your body in the river and believe me boy no one will miss you, no one."

Geoffrey wept. After his father left he fell on his knees. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. He loved his cousin. He had loved her ever since he had use of memory but he was too afraid of being rejected.

He sighed and rose to his feet. A dark voice in the back of his mind told him not to go; she would be disgusted and reject by him after knowing what he did. But another part of his brain was racking him, telling him in a gentler voice to go.

This part, he listened.

He knocked several times on her door.

The hammering woke her up. "Who is it?!" She screamed. Who was at the door at this unholy hour? It could not be her Uncle or his weak-willed son.

"Cousin." _Seems I was wrong._ "What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course, please make yourself comfortable." She closed the door. "You want me to call your servants to bring you something?"

"Nay, nay I be fine cousin, that's very sweet of you. I actually come to you with a proposition."

She said nothing so he continued. "Meggie" He sighed. _God help me_. _The Lord is my shepherd; _he said in his mind all the prayers his mother had taught him to help him get through this moment. "I know what happened between you and Charlie and all the rest" he watched a frown appear on her face. "But I want you to know that does not make you less than your siblings. You are the bravest person I know and it is my wish that you remain so by my side." He said placing his hand on top of hers.

"That is very sweet of you Geoffrey but," she wrenched her hand knowing what he was asking "I have no desire to be anyone's adornment. I was a man's adornment once, never again."

"You do not have to be. I will be Baron someday, I know it is not what you are hoping for but it is better than whatever your father is planning for you."

She had no answer for this.

"My father could provide for your dowry if yours said no."

"Did Aunt Kate put you up to this?"

"What? No, of course not. This was all my doing. I thought … I thought, well I thought …never mind." He shook his head. He was right. Coming here was such a bad idea. "Good night cousin."

"Wait, Geoffrey!" But but he was already out.

* * *

Maggie prepared her daughter for supper. "What did your Uncle tell you?"

"He is not my Uncle mama."

"But he is your cousin's Uncle. What did he tell you?"

"Stay away from my daughter."

Maggie chuckled. "He still fashions himself her father."

"He always has, it is obsession really but the man loves her. Which is more than I can say for Uncle Edward." She added right after her mother snickered.

"Your Uncle loves your cousin in his own way."

"Really? How mama? He is not even close to her. You know what they say about him in court. That my Aunt is the only one that can melt the ice in his veins."

"That's only partly true honey, your Aunt can turn it into steam." She whispered in her daughter's ear as she finished brushing, and winked at her.

"Mama! You should not be saying these things. What will my friends think?"

"They will think their best friend is blessed to have a mother who is so beautiful as her daughter."

Eleanor giggled. "That's not true I am more beautiful." Eleanor said haughtily.

"Are you sure dear? Let's take a peak."

She put her daughter in front of the mirror, next to her.

"Well? Who is the fairest of them all?"

"Obviously me-"

"No, no, look deeper child."

Eleanor did and she found herself staring at the greatest beauty her eyes had ever seen, even more beautiful than Margery, she realized. Her eyes were a bright blue; they glowed like two beautiful sapphires and held a deeper intensity than Eleanor's and her skin was a beautiful porcelain white. She was perfect, a perfect snow beauty.

"Well darling who is the fairest?"

"I hate to admit defeat but you are mama." She was forced to admit.

Maggie gave a triumphant smirk and kissed both of her daughter's cheeks before she bid her goodnight.


	8. Seven Years of Silence Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything minus the plot and OCs.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and supported this fic. You have all been great.  
**

**My best wishes to those living near or in the areas where Sandy has hit. Stay safe and please stay indoors.  
**

**"Hello" was a salute not recorded until the 1800s, there are few records that could prove maybe years before in the late 1700s, however for the purpose of this story and because I cannot put all the Middle English language as some words are very different from what they are today, in fact different before the times of Shakespeare; I decided to leave "hello" here.  
**

**Sources used: Tudors by John Guy, Queen of Scots: The True Life of Mary Stuart by John Guy, and Elizabeth I by Jasper Ridley.**

* * *

**Seven Years of Silence Broken**

**~o~**

"_Dead as dead can be  
My doctor tells me  
But I just can't believe him  
Ever the optimistic one  
I'm sure of your ability  
To become my perfect enemy_

_Wake up and face me_  
_Don't play dead 'cause maybe_  
_Someday I will walk away and say_  
_You disappoint me_  
_Maybe you're better off this way_

_Leaning over you here_  
_Cold and catatonic_  
_I catch a brief reflection_  
_Of what you could and might have been_  
_It's your RIGHT and your ability_  
_To become my perfect enemy_

_Wake up_  
_(Why can't you?)_  
_And face me_  
_(Come on now)_  
_Don't play dead_  
_(Don't play dead)_  
_'Cause maybe_  
_(Because maybe)_  
_Someday_  
_(Someday)_  
_I will walk away and say_  
_You disappoint me_  
_Maybe you're better off this way_

_Maybe you're better off this way _  
_You're better off this_  
_Maybe you're better off..._

_Wake up_  
_(Why can't you?)_  
_And face me_  
_(Come on now)_  
_Don't play dead_  
_(Don't play dead)_  
_'Cause maybe_  
_(Because maybe)_  
_Someday_  
_(Someday)_  
_I will walk away and say_  
_You fucking disappoint me_  
_Maybe you're better off this way!_

_Go ahead and play dead_  
_(GO!)_  
_I know that you can hear this_  
_(GO!)_  
_Go ahead and play dead_  
_(GO!)_

_Why can't you turn and face me?_  
_(WAKE UP!)_  
_Why can't you turn against me?_  
_(WAKE UP!)_  
_Why can't you turn against me?_  
_(WAKE UP!)_  
_Why can't you turn against me?_  
_(GO!)_  
_You fucking disappoint me_

_Passive-aggressive bullshit..."_

**~"Passive" by Perfect Circle**

* * *

"_Defeat is not bitter unless you swallow it."_

**~Joseph Clark**

* * *

_**June 10th, 1539**_

_Thomas put the pen down and walked to his oldest niece. He felt he had no other significant more important in his life than Meggie; if anything were to happen to her, he would never forgive himself._

"_Hello papa."_

"_Hello." It was the first time he spoke to her without pretending he was her father. She had been so used to calling him father that now there was no need, she knew who her father was and yet she insisted on calling him 'papa'. Yet he needed to make those distinctions clear to her once and for all. He did not want Edward breathing on his neck all the time._

_He cupped her face and looked at her swollen lip. Annie had pushed her again yet the girl refused to say anything, she protected her sister above all danger, even when she was a danger to her._

"_Did Annie do this to you?"_

"_No …" She shook her head, looking at him with her big curious, round, navy blue eyes. Edward's eyes. No, my eyes. Thomas thought, kissing her forehead._

"_Am I a bastard?" The question took him by surprise._

"_What?"_

"_Am I bastard … papa?" Meggie said on purpose when she heard footsteps indicating her real father was near._

"_Am bastard?"_

"_Am I a bastard." Thomas corrected "And no you are not. You are a delicate little gift. A tiny piece of heaven that heaven didn't want and you just happened to land into our family."_

_Edward listened behind the walls, his meddlesome brother was meddling once again. He closed his eyes every time he heard Meggie call him 'papa'. **It should be me**. He moved away and when he did, she began speaking louder hoping he would hear._

"_Am I a bastard papa?" She asked, this time in correct form, her eyes searching his, hoping that the stranger who was listening would hear, hoping he would go away and never come back._

_She twined her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "Thank you" many times._

_Thomas wrapped his arms around his niece's little form. "That is such a change, are you sure you are not a little pixie?"_

_Meggie giggled. _

"_You are very beautiful Meggie, I love you, we all do. Even your real papa does."_

_She shook her head vigorously "No," she pointed to his chest "you my papa, you be my papa. Now and always."_

"_I wish it was so Meggie. I wish it was so."_

Thomas shook the memory away and looked around to see his youngest son playing with his only daughter. Much as he wanted, he could never have a connection with her as he did with his niece. She was special, he could not tell why but she just was.

"Hello Eddie"

"Hello papa. You want to play feathers with me?" Eddie asked holding out his feathers.

"I would be delighted little man."

Mary smiled at her father, despite what other people said, he was a kind, gentle and loving man. She only wished that he and her mother did not have to fight so much.

"Eddie, why don't you play with these?" Mary suggested handing him cleaner feathers. The ones he was grabbing were stained with dirt from his shoes. If their father found out he had been playing outside despite what he told Geoffrey, he would have her older brother's head.

She lied saying it came from her riding boots and never seeing any fault in her, he said nothing.

"Nay!" He pouted, his lower lip sticking out.

Thomas chuckled and kissed his youngest son's forehead. "There, there little man, your sister is right, these feathers are too ugly and dirty. You do not want to spoil the jacket your mother made you."

"Nay!" He said and Mary laughed harder.

"Who taught you to speak like that?"

"Nay!"

"Is that all you are going to say then? Final word?"

"Nay!" He nodded his head, grinning wickedly trying to imitate his father but it came all wrong. He was the only one of her siblings that bore little to no resemblance to her parents.

It is the Wentworth in him, she thought with sadness.

She wished Meggie could be here, her cousin could do wonders. She always knew how to calm him down and make him feel special. Her parents tried but it was not the same.

"Nay, nay, nay!" He said sporadically grinning wider seeing his father beginning to get annoyed.

She sighed, went to her little brother, and whispered in his ear, "Eddie I think that is enough, why don't you stop listening to cousin Margery for once?"

"Alright Mary." He promised and hugged his big sister and she carried him back to his bed.

Afterwards, her father asked her when they exited his bedroom. "Is this your cousin's idea of education?"

"Do not blame her, she just tried to teach him some manners but Eddie must have picked those words right away."

"Does she not know anything else but Nay?"

They both laughed.

"I don't think her vocabulary is that extensive" Mary commented. Thomas laughed harder, he was very proud of his daughter, she had inherited the Seymour good looks, his raven hair, and his translucent skin though her eyes were brighter and they were the shape of her mother's and her hair was nowhere near as messy as his.

His mother had always worked hard to brush it. He remembered how she would order all the maids out and do it herself. Damn how it hurt, he was glad his hair got easier as time went on.

"You are a true rose you know that, not ginger haired or blond like your cousins but you are truer than any of the."

"Eleanor is not really my cousin, anyone who sees us can see we are as different as night is from day. She calls me the _dark one_."

"Demons always look sweeter in sheep's skin darling, you are a prettier rose than any of them, don't concern yourself with their opinion. You will make a grander marriage than any of them."

"Grander than Margery's?" She teased.

"Perhaps not as grand but much happier I suspect." She nodded in agreement. She saw the look of doubt cross her cousin's face many times. She was not ready for marriage and she doubted that Prince Marcus was. He was a good man and he wanted to believe that Margery was a good woman as well.

Love, her mother had warned her about it. She had also many illusions of her father prior to their marriage.

"Mayhap I could go to court and find myself a rich husband."

"Don't do that, you would just end up being another whore like the great one."

"Who?" Mary asked, playing innocent. "Mary or Anne Boleyn?"

"Mary sweetheart but any resemblance to you is purely coincidental darling I assure you."

She smiled, looking away then blushing.

She did not consider herself beautiful but to Thomas she was. She was a stunning beauty and she was his little rose. People can say what they want about Margery but to Thomas it was not a matter of debate, his daughter was the true rose.

"Margery is going to insist I be one of her ladies."

"Say no, I will deal with your uncle."

"He is going to say insist I say yes, he is not going to be asking."

"You remember the story I told you about your Uncle and his second wife?"

"That was you? You always made it sound as if it was Bryan."

"He also was." Thomas said grinning, remembering his nights with Anne. "But you remember what I told you about her?"

"Aye, I do. But you said a lot of things." She said smiling. Thomas observed her features were exactly like his. She and John were the only ones that had inherited the Seymour looks, the rest were purely Wentworth or in the case of his weakling heir, Parr.

"Name one of them." He said with a challenging smile.

"You said Anne Stanhope would stand on her too feet every time you or Bryan would take her behind a curtain and that she would moan so loud like a bitch on heat."

"That sums it up pretty well but that is not it. You remember what I said after, the first time I went to Anne's chamber."

"Mmm no, not really." Said Mary with an apologetic look.

Thomas rubbed her back warmly telling her not to worry. He reminded her, "Your Aunt or who would be your Aunt had I not been smart enough like your Uncle always has been, at the time to get rid of her, asked me why would she wanted to sleep with me when he had your Uncle."

"And what did you respond father?"

"I told her she had every reason to since she hated your Uncle; she both hated and loved him with a passion. Had she not, she would not she would not have gone through great lengths to get rid of his lover's unborn child."

"She could also have also done it because of the power he wielded; no woman would ever want to give up that."

"Perhaps," Thomas said not missing the mischievous look in his daughter's eyes. He did not like it. He did not want his daughter to have the same ambitions that defined him and Edward. He wanted Mary to turn out different, to be a kinder, gentler person; what he and Kate had always intended her to be. "but from what I heard of good sources, your Aunt cried when she discovered them on top of your Uncle's desk fucking each other like a pair of wild animals. My brother never felt anything for Anne and she hated him for it. She had fallen with child several occasions and she had always miscarried-"

"Wait" Mary held her hand up "I thought you said she was never breeding."

"She was but nobody ever questioned popular gossip." Mary shook her head. She was happy to be among the victorious crowd. Her family always came on top no matter what. "Your Aunt cried over the loss of her unborn son but she cried more over the knowledge that her rival loved your Uncle as fiercely as she did."

"Sad story. Why tell it? What relevance does it have to Margery?"

"Nothing except your cousin is a young woman who styles herself in love but as you and I have talked, love is seldom real and reciprocal."

Mary nodded but she could not help but burst up in laughter at what her father was suggesting. "Are you saying that Margery, her father's perfect little spineless rose would pull a Anne Stanhopeless on her husband?"

Thomas laughed. He loved the named she used for her. It fit her.

"If your cousin marries the Prince as planned she will find herself miserable in a year or two just like she did and then she will be inviting other men into her bed."

"Margery? As in Margery Seymour? Proud Margery Seymour who can do no wrong in everyone's eyes?" She laughed hysterically "I find that hard to believe."

"Believe what you will, time will prove I was right."

Mary tried to nod but she ended up shaking her head. Margery was born to please, she was not bold or smart like the rest of her female relations. Her parents raised her to be the perfect wife. She did not have it in her to be defiant.

* * *

Margery looked herself in the vanity. Meggie had run to God knows where; their father was furious. She was not in Thomas' home as expected –she always ran there when there was trouble.

Then there was her Aunt, the Queen. News had come from France that her royal uncle, Edward Tudor had wed her cousin, Mary Stewart and Scottish Parliament under the control of Mary of Guise's had granted him the crown matrimonial making him the legal heir of the Scottish throne and in their eyes of the English throne.

What her grandfather could never accomplish in life, his son had done in a heartbeat. After the Dauphin's unexpected death, Mary of Guise looked everywhere for potential husbands. The King of France had refused giving up his heir, now Charles to Marie's daughter. As juicy, as she made her offer sound the King of France had bigger things to worry about. He was more interested in renewing trade with the English and the Spaniards and the Guises and their Scottish relation were obstacles in his way.

She jumped from her seat as she heard a crash coming from downstairs. She went to investigate and as she suspected it came from her father's study. He was trashing the entire room.

"What do you mean she was with child?" He roared at the cowering man.

"I-I am sorry Your Grace" The man stuttered. Judging by his colors, green and white, Margery could make out he was one of the royal messengers her Aunt sent their way.

"The evidence is all there" He pointed to the letter lying on his desk. "I-I only came here to inform you, Her Majesty-"

Edward pinned the man to the wall. He was shaking. Margery had never seen her father so livid and the man before him was very scared. Alfred had heard tales of the Duke's temper but he never believed him. The Duke had always seemed to him a very reasonable man, the few times he saw him court. He was well composed, moderate in his excesses, barely drank and hardly cursed. The man standing before him was vulgar and shaking madly like an animal.

"I refuse to believe that my daughter was a whore to that animal! Are you telling me she spread her legs and played the whore?"

"I-It seems so Your Grace." He immediately regretted that answer. The Duke wrung his hands around his neck but salvation came for him just in time.

"Let him go Your Grace." She looked at Margery. "You can come out dear, I do not bite. Your Grace, Master Bower, you are dismissed."

"Your Majesty." The messenger hurried out of the room, as fast as his legs could carry him. He did not want to be a victim any more of the Duke's anger.

"We did not want to believe it either but the Council has been summoned, I apologize you were not called but given the nature of your relationship, your decision would not have been without bias. A decision has been made, we have looked up at all the evidence and we all agree it is legitimate."

"And what evidence is this?" Edward asked, gritting his teeth. "I refuse to believe my daughter would have stooped so low as to sleep with that animal!"

"Believe what you will Your Grace but the evidence is all here. While you were imprisoned, your daughter was left in your brother's care. After Lord Sudeley went to plea, your daughter according to the people in my brother's service at the time, testified before the Council that she hid herself in one of his trunks. Quite the stowaway your daughter, and she came running _like a horse out of hell _–according to Tim Roberts who was his usher at the time- _to his chambers and …dropped to her knees, I have never seen a lady plea so desperately for her father's life. I asked my master if I should remove her but he waved his hand at me. Please leave her –he said. The morning after I went to attend him, his bedchamber door was slightly open and I could see Lady Margaret sprawled on the bed, naked_." She tossed him the statement papers. "These are his words and the words of so many others that day that corroborate his story."

Edward looked at them and then turned away, bringing his hand to his mouth.

"The evidence is irrefutable."

"That faithless son of a …" He could not say it. Jane. His sweet, gentle, naive sister Jane. What would she say if she could be witness to what her son did to his daughter? HIS daughter. Now it all made sense why Meggie hated him, why she always saw him as the enemy, why she envied Margery so much, why she blamed him for her misery. Because deep down she knew, had it not been for him, for his quest for power, for his inability to dispose of Northumberland when he had the chance, she would have to make this sacrifice.

"She pleaded for your life so sweetly … I admit I refused to believe it when I first heard." She said, crossing her arms against her chest, sadly.

He grabbed a book he had lying on his desk and threw it across the room, breaking the window.

"Where is she now?" He turned to Margery.

She shook her head. She was too stunned to speak.

"You mean she is not here?" The Queen demanded, appalled.

Margery shook her head. "N-no, I do not know where she went only that she is gone."

"She probably went to Chelsea."

"I checked there, Thomas has not seen her." Edward told his sister in law.

"And you believe your brother?" The Queen said, as Edward turned, her eyes piercing his.

Edward had no choice but to say, "I do" lest he wanted to look like an idiot.

"Humph." The Queen said in obvious disapproval. Edward had no control of his house; it was a true wonder how the man managed to remain the most powerful man in England. "If your daughter is as clever as these reports say, she probably took the long road knowing you would be making inquiries there."

Edward nodded. He was still shaking.

"Your brother must know by now. The whole country will by tomorrow. It is imperative we have the child with you before his sympathizers use him against us."

Edward nodded; his eyes unfocused. "I shall go for her."

Bella nodded, however she said, "You will travel with me in my carriage. I have spoken with my sister. She agrees the boy be brought here at once. You are by law his legal guardians."

"What about Meggie? Should she not be his legal guardian? She is his mother after all."

"No sweeting, your sister is in no condition to be a mother at this point and I am sure you can agree with me on that, given her fragile state."

"But father, she is his mother, she is going to be very angry when she finds out." Edward held his hand up and she immediately went silent.

"I will be hearing no more of this sweeting. Go back upstairs to your mother, she will be delighted with your company and wake the rest of your siblings." He instructed and kissed her forehead. She smiled, not agreeing with her father but went on and did his bidding.

* * *

"Greetings Uncle Edward." His nephew or he should say his grandson greeted him. Edward almost chocked at the sight of him. He tipped the boy's chin and knelt to his eye level.

He smiled sweetly at his Uncle.

"Greetings Eddie." Eddie giggled. His Uncle's tone was very silly and he looked very oddly at him. Had he come to bring him presents? His eyes suddenly widened with the idea. He looked at his father for confirmation but was surprised at how pale he looked, paler than usual, eyes burning with hatred at his brother.

"Papa?" He asked, worried something was wrong.

Thomas bit his lower lip. "Eddie, please return to your chambers."

"But papa you said you and Mary were going to finish playing feathers with me. I want to play feathers!" He said, stomping his feet, showing him the clean feathers he carried.

_Such a sweet boy._ Ned shook his head. _That is all how they start. First, they are sweet then they grow into us._

He was not going to let his grandson turn into his father. He should have seen it before, the boy never looked anything like Kate and Thomas and from the shape of his eyes, to the color of his eyes, his hair and skin, they all screamed Edward.

"Eddie I promise I will but please go back to your rooms."

Eddie looked suspiciously at his father but nodded anyways. "Alright papa." Thomas knelt. Eddie kissed his nose and said farewell to his father.

"You can't take him from me." Thomas said once his son was gone.

"He was not yours to keep or to raise." Ned explained as a matter-of-factly "The protectorship of your son falls under my responsibilities since he is of my blood."

"So am I" Thomas said, his light blue looking pleadingly at Ned, something he never thought he would see of his brother. Thomas was so used to taking what he wanted –or at least that is what he made the others believed. He had never taken anything where his brother and their family did not aid him.

"Where is Meggie?"

"Safe from you."

"Where is she Thomas?" He advanced to his brother and pinned him against the wall. "Damn it Thomas if I have to rack you to tell me the truth I will! You hid this from me! You knew she was in mortal danger, you knew Edward's obsession with my daughter and yet you let her out of your sight and she landed in that monster's bed!"

"If you had done what your wife and your conscience dictated of you, your daughter would not have had to humiliate herself! You had the opportunity to take down Northumberland but your wife made you grow a soft heart. You are as responsible for her as our nephew!"

His hand reached Thomas' neck. "All I have to do is squeeze and rid myself of the pebble that has been in my shoe ever since you were born."

"Do it" Thomas challenged, his eyes burning with as much hatred and pained as Edward's were. "and let Eddie see what kind of man you are, I am sure he will be delighted to be raised by a kin slayer!" Thomas barked.

Ned squeezed harder then decided to release him. "You should have told me. She is my daughter. Mary and I would have looked after the child."

"And then what? Your daughter would have been known as a whore and Eddie as a bastard, I would rather pay the high price for my sins in the afterlife than let her go through life a shamed woman."

"Now thanks to my brother she will. Lord Sudeley, pleasure to see you." The Queen said with an obvious fake smile, her sleeves were so wide she had to turn sideways to enter.

She looked gorgeous in her forty-eight years of life. She wore an orange and red gown with puffed sleeves, a wide, French-style farthingale, and a square neckline. Her hair was puffed and raised high, as was the fashion these days, and she wore three sets of long pearl necklaces and a pearl brooch dangling from one of them with three pearl tear drops at the bottom. It made her look godly, divine, and inhuman.  
"Your Majesty." Thomas bowed before his sister in law's sister. "I suppose you come here with the same purpose as His Grace and the answer is no."

"No, Lord Sudeley? I am afraid that is not an option. My grand-nephew is my brother's tool, he is using his existence to stain the name of your house. If you value your family's good name or have any sense of honor you will hand him to me now."

"He is not yours. I raised him, I am his father."

"And I am the Queen, his grand-Aunt and I say who his legal guardian is. Be grateful that you are being informed, I could have just taken him as is my right to do so and not say a word about it."

"You are not going to take my son."

"He is not your son. He is Lady Margaret's son and therefore your brother's ward. I do not think you appreciate what is at stake here. We are at the brink of war, my brother has just wed Marie of Guise's little girl and if they were to have a child, specifically a male heir, his son and not mine will be recognized as the legitimate Prince of Wales. And if that is hard enough for you to understand then let me make it even plainer for you Lord Sudeley. If my enemies were to get their hands on your son, it would not only prove that my little brother is capable of siring a healthy child but a son at that, but also that your family, the wolves are nothing more than a plague on my kingdom!"

* * *

Meggie held her knees close to her chest, crying. Kate tried to soothe her. "If I had known I would have never left you in his care."

"Why me?"

"I do not know sweetheart. I wish I had the answer but I don't." Meggie cried harder. Kate wrapped her arms around her tighter. "But I do know this: that you are the smartest pupil I ever had. Not even Jane compares to you and nothing they say will matter because we both know none of it is true."

Meggie sniffed. "I only wis-wish … I-I wish …" She sobbed.

"What sweetheart, what?" Kate probed gently.

"That I was never born."

* * *

"You want to know why I took that child was because the moment he nestled on your daughter's arms she refused to look at him, it wasn't until she heard his first cries that she realized it was alive, her child and not Edward's. You want to play by the rules Ned then take a good look at your grandson because I will not let go of him so easily. I will go before the court of appeals, before the Privy Council of which I am member as well-"

"Deeply sorry you were removed from service Lord Sudeley. It was decided this morning." She explained and advanced deadly to him. "You will do no such thing, you will go to your wife, retrieve your niece, not your daughter, you shall stop that nonsense now and give us the boy before it is too late." She said, maintaining her stoic posture.

Thomas however, was not defeated. "Late for what Your Majesty?"

"Sir have a care. You are speaking before the Queen!"

"Your Majesty your title is of little value to me when you are taking my family from me, you wanted to know the sordid details of your niece's captivity I have told them to you, I have done my part and I expect repayment!"

"You are in no position Lord Sudeley to demand any … _payment_ of me. I am the Queen of England and I make the demands here, now bring your grand-nephew and niece here and start calling them as such for that is what they are and no more!"

Thomas smirked. "To be raised as bastards how wonderful!"

"You sir have overstepped your bounds. If it wasn't for His Grace here I would have kicked you off the Council long time ago now bring them here!" She ordered and this time Thomas could say no.

They came moments later, Kate was carrying Eddie while Meggie was holding her cousin, Mary's hand. They bowed and paid their obeisance to their Queen.

"My good niece, how beautiful you look but clean those tears dear, they spoil your image." She moved to Lady Sudeley who had her infamous grand-nephew in her arms. He was looking cheerful and judging by his fat cheeks, spoiled as ever.

"And you must be the famous Master Edward! Hello!" Amazed by the Queen's outrageous and stunning gown and appearance, Eddie waved his hand at her and giggled. He had decided he liked this woman. It was his first time seeing her up close, he suddenly felt important.

_Look at me papa, I am important_, his eyes shouted but Thomas looked the other way.

It took all his strength to get over the gruesome details he had gone over with the Queen and his brother, and kneeling over to his son he did the best he could to explain the situation.

_No, grand-nephew_, his mind corrected. Despite what this woman said he was still his son, and no one would take that away from him.

"Eddie … Kate please put him down." Kate hugged him closer to her chest. "Kate please."

He willed himself to look into his son's eyes. His father's. He smirked. The same man who had taken as every Seymour what he wanted and damaged his niece beyond repair.

"Eddie I … I … need you to go with this people. It will be for a little while."

"Alright papa, that is fine by me."

"No Eddie, Eddie, just … stop … stop please calling me papa." Thomas waved his hand at his son then hid his face behind it, he sobbed.

"Papa, why are you crying?" Eddie walked to his father and placed his hand on his back. "Papa?"

His face turned a deep purple and began shaking him, "Just stop calling me father! I am not your father, I never was. I was just a fool whose fortune increased tenfold when I took you, you understand? You are **not** my son!"

He let go of the boy and exited the room leaving everyone shocked and paralyzed but more importantly his son in tears.


	9. Broken Promises and Failed Fidelities

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, the Tudors and their interpretation belong to history and Showtime, I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.**

**Sources Used: "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley; "Children of Henry VIII" by Alison Weir; and "The Myth of Bloody Mary: The First Queen of England" by Linda Porter; and "Renaissance Diplomacy" by Garrett Mattingly.**

**Thanks for your reviews and following this story. I hope you continue to follow it and enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Broken Promises and Failed Fidelities**

**~o~**

"_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by  
_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_  
_I hope that it will stay_  
_This moment is perfect_  
_Please don't go away_  
_I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it_  
_Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_  
_This innocence is brilliant_  
_Makes you wanna cry_  
_This innocence is brilliance_  
_Please don't go away_  
_Cause I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it_  
_Don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by "_

**~"Innocence" by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

"_Pardon, old fathers"_

**~William Butler Yeats**

* * *

**Early - Late Summer 1558**

"You really believe every person can be bought?" Kate asked after they took Eddie away.

"Never met a person who wasn't."

"Well you have one now. You are not the only one who knows how to play dirty games, my Thomas can play them just as good as you."

"I am sure he can, the question is can he last three rounds with his older brother?" He asked, leaving with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

"You will love your new home." Ned said and Eddie noticed they were not taking the road to Hampshire.

"We are not going to Beaulieu? Why are we not going to Beaulieu? Isn't that were you and Aunt Mary live?"

"Your grandmother, remember she is now lady grandmother, you can call her grandmamma when you are in private."

"What should I call you?"

"Grandfather of course, I am your grandpapa after all, your mother's father, you understand that son?" Eddie shied away from his touch and moved to the opposite side of the carriage, sitting in front of him but with his back facing him.

He looked at Meggie for help but she refused to do anything. He was with her at last but he didn't want to be part of her family and she wasn't sure she wanted him to be a part of either.

"Margaret, dear!"

"Lady Grandmother." She greeted, throwing her arms around the elder woman. Despite her old age she still looked strong.

"Come inside dear, I can see you have many stories to tell me, let us go inside where it will be warm."

Meggie nodded. She did not say anything to her father and _son_ during when they broke their fast, which was the time they arrived to Wolf Hall.

"I think it has been a very long morning for all of us, why don't we go upstairs and get some rest? Hmm?"

"Yes mother, I think we shall. Come Eddie," Eddie had no choice but trust his Uncle to whom he was forced to call his grandfather now, to take him to bed. "This is where you and I will sleep."

"I had a room of my own with mama and papa."

"You will have a greater room when we get to Beaulieu." He promised and helped the servants strip the bow down and put him in his nightwear.

"He is a very sweet boy. Why did I not see it before? Humph. You must think of me a bad grandmother."

"No, grandmother of course not. I would never think that of you. No one was supposed to know." She added silently.

Margery turned her eldest grandchild to face her. "You are going to live with us. Quietly, to start off with, until the fuss about your Uncle is over. You will be with your child."

"Oh grandmother" she said dryly "you and I both know that will never be. My father has set his foot down, he will not leave Eddie in my care, he believes I am not in a good state of mind." She sobbed. "My boy, my sweet little boy. My father has taken him just like he … just like **_he_** took me."

"Hush dear, do not spoil that beautiful face of yours."

"Margery is the one-"

"I don't care what they say about your sister, you are nothing like her, you are a Seymour and more importantly a Wentworth. You have none of that bad Tudor blood in you. Oooh" She sighed and threw her hands in the air. "If only your cousin had the good sense of the Wentworths dear none of this would have happened, and you would have been a happier woman."

"But I never wanted to be a happy woman grandmother, I wanted to be loved, I wanted to be with Charlie and now they are betrothing him to some German pig!"

"Sweetheart come here," She embraced her granddaughter "your cousin's betrothal is not your fault and it is not something you should be sad for. Be happy for him. It was not meant to be dear."

"No! It was, it was meant to be. He said I would be his Queen and t-that … th-that I would have been the most celebrated monarch … me, the bastard …" She broke in sobs.

"Margaret, Margaret!" She made her face her. "Listen to me, you are not worthless. Stop this pity game now child, you are a Wentworth, I don't care what anyone else says, what your pretty mother, Thomas or even your father says. You are my granddaughter and the last true Wentworth of this family that I can truly be proud of. Before, I always thought it would be your father and he has made me proud but it is you that makes me prouder. So clean up those tears, stand straight and let me see that beautiful smile of yours. Yes, that's it." Margery smiled with her. "Never let anyone tell you, you are worth nothing because of your ancestry. You come from a proud lineage."

She tipped Meggie's chin, "I see you and I see my father. He was a brave man but weak, he too was led astray by temptation of the flesh; but he gave me the greatest advice a father could give to his daughter. He said _Margery, you are pretty, not beautiful but pretty and someday you will grow to be a great wife and if your husband is not as intelligent as you, you will raise your children accordingly and they will be smart and build a great dynasty, one that will last a thousand years_."

Meggie raised her eyebrows. "Did he really say that?"

"He did, my father was a visionary dear which is more than I can say of your grandfather. His House eclipsed mine and I don't regret it. John's marriage gave me a life, children, something to root for. Something I could not have had with any other man and more importantly, I loved him."

"But didn't he hurt you?"

"Of course he did." She answered, her bright smile still plastered on her face. "Many times. But you see darling, the men we choose, they are not our own. They can have great gifts but also great flaws. The greater they are the greater their flaws. That is their nature."

"What if they have no flaws?"

"Then they are Jesus' men." Margery replied, laughing.

She led her granddaughter to the gardens. "Such men do not exist. You remember when you stayed here with your brothers? You were so little, I do not think you remember but your brother Neddie used to cry every time you held him. Mundi, now there was a small boy, everyone used to think he was the youngest."

"Some people still do and I do remember those moments grandmother. I miss them."

"I miss them too. I wish you never had to grow up but that is the cycle of life dear, it is the cycle we must all abide by." She rubbed her daughter's back. "You will have happiness, not complete. That is an illusion but you will find a man who will love and cherish you just as you loved Charlie."

"It was not just love grandmother, I worshiped him."

"Then why for Christ's sake did you ask him to give up on his courtship? He could have made you Queen. Heaven's sake he could have put you on a pedestal and crown you Queen of Heaven!"

"I don't doubt he would have grandmother but I did not want him to. Charlie had a bright future ahead of him and those were dangerous times we lived in. I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to share that pain with him and turns out I was right."

"Don't say that Margaret, you are the strongest woman I know. To have survived that monster-" She started.

"Please grandmother don't start-"

She was cut off brusquely by her grandmother. "No dear I must! What your cousin, your Uncle, my grandson did to you was terrible and beyond repair. He left you desolate, he raped you! The worst crime a man can do to a woman."

"No he didn't. I let him take me **for my father's sake**." She said, adding the last part bitterly.

"Your father could have taken care of himself. If God intended him to die then dying he should have. Do not excuse men dear, they are brutes and some worse than others. It is in their nature. Your Uncle raped you and he deserves the full penalty of the law. God shall wreck vengeance on him, do not worry."

She wished she could believe that but she barely had strength to keep going.

* * *

"How did it go?"

Ned shrugged. It was the best he could do now that Meggie was in sanctuary with her grandmother. "As good as it can be expected. And this here is our grandson. Welcome Eddie." He pushed his grandson in front so everyone in his family would greet him.

"Don't be shy, wave."

"Greetings." He said and waved shyly at them. For the first time in his life he felt like a stranger in his own family. This family –he barely recognized.

"Greetings nephew." They all said in unison, curtsying to him. His soon-to-be cousin Jane was among them. The rich heiress had started living with them since her betrothal to Edmund. His mother made sure there were no indiscretions. She was a highly moral, strict, and pious woman. She made sure her son and heir, and his future wife followed her example.

She was the first one who bowed her head to him, her kind eyes told him everything was going to be alright, but it gave him little comfort when the rest followed.

It was the first time he had been shown so much respect. He wasn't sure he liked it.

"This is your home now Eddie, you will have new rooms, new clothes. Forget your old room, we will have all your toys and hats brought here. Your ma- your Aunt tells me you loved your hats and with feathers on it. Ha! Imagine that!" She clapped her hands. "My father, your great-grandfather and grandfather loved having feathers on his hat. Would you like to see some of them? I kept two, they were his favorite ones-"

"Mary" Ned stopped his wife before she got too carried away. It was important that they didn't overwhelm the poor boy.

"Eddie, why don't I show you your room?"

Eddie nodded, absent minded. He didn't eye his new surroundings, he had looked at everyone with indifference however when he got to his rooms, he was surprised by how big they were.

"Magnificent aren't they?" Eddie nodded "That big doll over there, I ordered it for my younger son, your Uncle Neddie, also Edward like you when he was your age. He never wanted it so I ordered it modified for you. Do you like it?"

"I do, it is much better than all my dolls at my papa's house."

"This is your house now, there is no need calling your papa's house your house. We are your grandparents, your family. We will take care of you now."

"That still makes my papa my papa." He said in the simplest logic he could apply to this kind of situation.

Ned sighed and knelt to his eye level. "Eddie, I know how difficult this is for you. When I was your age I hated my father for many things … but one thing in particular." He said, his voice darkened.

Eddie cocked his head and blinked in confusion. "As what?"

"Another story for another day" he said and added upon seeing the boy's disappointment "but I can tell you that of the one times he disappointed, not only me but your papa and our mother, she mother took us to her father's state."

"You were separated?"

Ned smiled. He was very intuitive. "We were for a little while. But my grandfather forced her to go back, after Elizabeth was born she was very melancholy."

"Why couldn't she stay with her papa as she wanted? Wasn't she unhappy with your papa?"

His face saddened. "Yes she was but her grandfather said it was the place of every Catholic wife to be by her husband's side and raise his children as God intended."

Religion was still a hard subject for him. He had stopped believing in God when his grandfather put his foot down and forced his mother to go back to the man that hurt her. It was not until he attended the University that his faith in the Almighty was restored, but he vowed never to go back to Rome. The old ways had pushed his country back, enslaved good women like his mother to their husbands.

Eddie's face fell. "That is not what papa said. Papa said … well mama said that women should be with the men God intended them to be, men who love and respect them not men of the world like your papa. Papa told me of him."

"What did he say?" Ned knew he should not be prying but he was curious. He imagined Thomas would be saying something to praise their father.

"He said he was a bad man and that he hurt you very badly but he never told me what he did."

"He is right and I am glad your papa did not tell you because it did hurt me very much Eddie. I can't talk about it to this day." He confessed.

"Maybe if you tell me it will help." Eddie offered.

Ned chuckled. "That would be nice Eddie, very nice. But it will be for another day. Now show me to your bedchamber little man, your grandmother told me she had a surprise for you there."

"Really?" The boy gasped, pointing his little finger at his person. "For me? Just for me?"

Ned nodded and led the boy inside where upon finding his surprise, he squealed and jumped.

"It is just for me! Uncle, Uncle look! It is a jeweled wooden sword and … and …" The boy gasped "A dagger. What are the designs on the sheath?"

"These are from the old people we descend from. The people of the Dragon, the Celts."

"Are these your people?"

"They are your people too. Before Rome took over Britannia, England was a free and independent kingdom with its own laws and many sovereigns, these are the symbols of our independence, the proof of our noble past when we were a noble and proud race."

Eddie was in awe. "Is that why my great grandfather decided to make England an independent Kingdom?" Ned was glad that he finally acknowledged part of his family as his own.

"Yes it was." He took a soldier from his pocket. "You refused to see it on our way to Wolf Hall but I made another one just for you."

Eddie looked at it suspiciously but then smiled and took it. Almost immediately he began playing with it. "I like it!" He exclaimed and it was his code words for _'I like you grandfather'_.

They played then Ned put his grandson to sleep. He forsook sleeping with his wife to watch over Eddie but the boy hardly needed watching as he proved, snuggling close to Ned, looking for warmth.

* * *

Meggie missed her son. She wrote to Margery, her new ally. Who would've thought? To inform her on the status of her Uncle's case and her son. She informed her, her son was doing fine and as for her Uncle, she wrote, _it will be long before the Queen grants him custody. Members of Parliament do not want to be split into two factions .._. _Worry not sister; our Lord Father is taking good care of him. He grows stronger every day. Mother is making sure he attends all his riding lessons and he has the best tutors. All is well._

She kept reading. _Father will not allow any evil to befall on him. He asks constantly for you every day. It would be nice if you wrote to him more often. _

_Your loving sister,_

_~M._

Meggie crumbled the letter and threw it into the fire. This is how they must to speak to one another, in code because every letter was being read, copied and nobody knew who to trust anymore.

They lived in fear and everyone blamed her. Because she had given birth to the phoenix's spawn.

* * *

"Your Majesty, here are the reports from the Council and this is from the Court of Appeals."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk … Baron Sudeley is still pursuing his useless crusade. Sent my gratitude to the Council and Court of Appeals and tell them I will repay them when the time comes again."

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes James, is there something else?"

"Yes, Your Majesty if I may?" He said looking at her daughter.

"You may James." She responded him bringing his attention back to her. "I do not keep any secrets from my daughter."

"Yes, Your Majesty. My apologies. The King of France has sent you his congratulations on your son's betrothal and is deeply wounded you did not look over the portrait of his daughter, Princess Elisabeth. He says it would be for your greater benefit if you should consider-"

"I know what he is considering and you can tell my Lord of the Privy Seal that the answer to His Majesty is and always will be no."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Wise decision."

"Now James, don't patronize me, I pay you to deliver my messages not to patronize me. That is what courtiers are for." She looked at Marianne who sniggered.

"Deeply sorry Your Majesty."

"Not to worry James, you can't do anything about your condition, those on the low end are always the one with less sense. Off you go and tell my Lord of the Privy Seal I want to see those additional reports."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Your Highness" He cast his glance at the Princess and curtsied for her as well.

"Speak your mind dear. I know there is something you want to say, say it now."

"Well mother … are you sure that it would not be more beneficial for us to marry Charlie to the highest bidder? The King of France has offered a considerable amount for his daughter's dowry, larger than any monarch."

Bella chuckled. She was very pleased, "He has but you forget the German States guarantee us peace and most of this realm needs that now more than ever. Your brother as Duke of Bavaria is not enough."

"I know that mother but he could marry Charlie's betrothed, he is her age and they would be better matched. The King of France also guarantee us a greater alliance."

"Aye, so the pope can celebrate England is going back to the Roman Church."

"Nay, of course not. The pope knows Henry as you do, he knows he is a maverick not a fanatic as Philip is."

"He supported your Uncle's marriage to that Scottish wrench."

"In paper he did, but what one says on paper is very different from what one actually feels."

Bella smiled, looking knowingly at her daughter. "What are you suggesting?"

"Put on a word that you are considering due to Philip's qualifications to invest him and make him-"

"Prince of Wales" Bella finished for her, pouring herself more wine. She offered her daughter but she graciously declined. She could never bear the taste as her other cousins could.

"Aye, it could start as a rumor. Nobody would know it was real but it would be big enough to stir some interest among his kinsmen."

"And you are certain they will agree?"

"I am not certain of anything mama. The German Princes are most likely to agree, they have always preferred one of their own as we have and they are desperate to gain their sovereignty from the Holy Roman Empire, they will do anything."

"I don't command them dear."

Knowing what was on her mother's mind she added "My brother will do as he is told, he always has, unlike Charlie he is a dutiful son. The perfect German example."

"Except he is not German dear, he is English."

"Raised by German tutors and German chaplains. I think it is safe to say he is German."

The Queen chuckled. "Very well dear but you forget something."

"And what is that mother?"

"William. He wants it all." She chuckled "Just as his father, he dreams of conquering the world. He and Charlie style themselves as separate entities but they are not so different from one other. They both want to conquer the world. Charlie wants to start small; William … I do not know where he wants to start but I am certain he will not let go of Germany. It is a big territory Marianne and a marriage between the richest German heiress and your brother will only make him more anxious."

"Don't we want him to be anxious? Where does it say you can't scold your son especially when he is trying to take your throne?"

"We have too many enemies. Your Uncle wants my throne, his wife wants the whole island and your brother wants the whole world. I cannot deal all of them at once. We must pick our battles wisely Marianne."

"He is more important than your Uncle and if I displease him I risk displeasing the whole Hapsburg dynasty. They have the papacy, the Holy Roman Empire, Spain and very soon I fear, Portugal in their pockets." She added.

"But Elisabeth is young mama." She argued. "She can molded into anything we want."

"Aye, but is that a future you want for your future sister in law?" Marianne said nothing "Thought so. The future of our kingdom will be determined in the outcome of the final battle between your Uncle and me. After that we can start worrying about every other matter but for now it is your Uncle that requires our attention."

* * *

"Elisabeth of France?" Bella nodded. "Did our daughter really say that?"

"She did and you do not have to raise your voice Liam, I can hear you quite well."

"Forgive me Bella I just find it impossible. She is only a child."

"She is eleven, the same age I was when I was first betrothed."

"Exactly. I worry for her, politics is not something she should be meddling in."

"Why? Because she is a woman?"

"Nay! I never said that but I believe she shouldn't get involved so young. Understand my plight here Belle-Belle, she is my only child, it is natural I worry for her-" She cut him off with shrieking laughter.

"She will have to be involved someday Liam. It is better she starts now." Bella said and about to open his mouth she quickly added, walking at a seductive pace to their bed, descending down his waist where her fingers circled around his cock causing its arousal. "Let us move to more important matters shall we? The rest of the world can wait; you and I have more pressing matters to attend to."

She said unlacing his trunk hose and began to suckle on eagerly, earning cries of passion from her lover.


	10. No Mercy for Women on the Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to history and Hirst's portrayal of them. **

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed and those who supported me from start to finish for this story. You made this possible. **

**Sources used: "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley; "Tudors" by G.J. Meyer; "Children of Henry VIII" by Alison Weir; and "Tudors" by John Guy.**

* * *

**No Mercy for Women on the Stand**

**~o~**

"_In this fair world, there is no blood, there is no alibi  
Because I have done regret from the truth of a thousand lies  
So let mercy come and wash away what I've done.  
I will face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself and let go of what I've done  
What you've asked, what you've thought of me  
While I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty  
So let's mercy come and wash away what I've done  
I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself and let go of what I've done  
For what I've done, I start again and whatever pain may come  
today this ends and forgiving what I've done  
I will face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself and let go of what I've done  
Never known love  
Never known love  
What I've done  
Never known love  
Never known love  
What I've done  
Never known love  
What I've done"_

**~"What I've done" by Linkin Park**

* * *

**Cersei Lannister**: _In the Kingswood lived a mother and her cub. She loved him very much, but there were other things that lived in the woods. Evil things._

**Tommen Baratheon**: _Like what?_

**Cersei Lannister**: _Like stags … and wolves_

**~Game of Thrones 2X09**

* * *

**July – August, 1558**

"Somebody needs to be the bad guy, they don't need to like me but-"

The Queen cut him off. "These are people who gave up their cozy homes to be here you can't be treating them like this-"

They passed members of Parliament who looked at them with resentment.

"It's ridiculous!" He said loud enough so they would hear.

"I mean it." The Queen said firmly, leaving no more room for conversation. She walked away. Ned sighed, passed his fingers through his hair. The Queen was leaving him no choice. He was more qualified than any member of Parliament, especially Cecil.

Damn Cecil, he had left him for dead when he had been imprisoned in the Tower. Since finding out his daughter had been with child and gave birth to a son whom Thomas had taken care of these past seven years, he had become more wary of that man.

It wasn't that he was loyal. He was, in fact more loyal than any man but the problem with men as Cecil was they had more love for their nation than their monarch.

They considered their nation and their monarch two separate things and knowing Cecil he would be loyal to the Queen only as long as he deemed she was loyal to the nation.

* * *

"What did my sister say about the intervention to Scotland?"

"She says she doesn't want to wait. The generals are waiting for an immediate answer but I fear your sister is putting too much stock in these rumors-"

"What rumors?"

"Ah, nothing really." He waved his hand dismissively. "It is just this rumor going around that Meggie and Eddie were legally married under your insistence on the Catholic Church and under the Catholic Church's eyes, her son is the legal heir.

"That is ludicrous! We didn't know about his existence until a week ago. How could I ever approve of that marriage? There was no such marriage!" She shouted.

"I know sweetheart, I know." He places his hands on her shoulders. "But many of the rising gentry that was benefitted by your brother's reign is willing to believe anything that justifies your brother's claim-"

"It is no claim, the throne is Bella's by right of blood and lineage. Our mother was consort, his was not."

"Sweetheart, don't forget she was my sister and my blood."

"She birthed a phoenix."

"Come sweetheart, you don't believe those cock and bull tales. You are smarter than that. Your sister will try to do her best to quiet these rumors but I am afraid she can't control whatever her courtiers believe."

"They are wrong Edward, I know they are. Our daughter may be a lot of things but consort of that devil she certainly isn't."

"Your sister needs Baronial support, no matter how minor it is, it will benefit her later. Don't forget it is the people that put her there not the Gentry lords." Edward reminded her.

"Our grandfathers would never have had to ask-" He cut her off.

"This isn't your grandparents' world anymore Mary, this is a new world ruled by men of true faith and reason. Kings cannot do whatever they want anymore."

"Nonsense Edward, as long as Kings exist there will always be a need for a strong shepherd; it is the way of the world. The sheep will always need a shepherd."

"And just who that shepherd will be my love, you, your sister, your brother?"

She smirked, imitating his sensual voice, she could never get enough of his voice. She swore that timber, it drove her off her mind. "No, someone more efficient, stronger," she suggested moving her face closer to him, nibbling his ear. "…handsome."

"You think me handsome?" He asked with his amused grin.

"Edward! You are missing the point! You naughty rogue." She slapped his chest. She grabbed his collar and led him to the bed, pushing him down. "Now Your Grace, show me how a Duke makes love to his wife, I have not been privy to His Grace's attentions for a long, long time."

"The big bad wolf sweetheart? Are you sure you want the big bad wolf's claws on Your Grace's godly person?"

"So now I am a godly?"

"You are. You are the most divine person I met. Anne and Catherine could never compare to you." He said truthfully. There was no comparison. They were whores. Being with them felt more an obligation than pleasure. Every time he was inside Mary he felt whole, he felt complete.

He could not explain it other than it was something else other than pleasure, it was something divine, something pure.

His ginger haired beauty had burned away his seriousness, his austerity, and all the traits that characterized his cold persona and turned him into a vicious animal, eager for sexual gratification.

She began to undress then moved on to him, taking all his clothes and tossing them to the floor.

"You are truly divine." He thought aloud, mesmerized by her body. Age had not touched her.

She climbed on top of him and began riding him, clawing her nails on his buttocks as she could feel the tip of his groin sliding past her belly to between her legs, getting ready to enter her.

"Ahh" She moaned, called on his name and cried harder when she felt his pace increase.

"Now I am like you. I suppose if I am the spouse of a Goddess, I should be divine as you."

"Nay love, you are not just any God, you are my Zeus, my Eros, my strength, my justice … my God!" She screamed feeling another (stronger) thrust.

Ned chuckled. "You are equating me to Jesus. Careful there or the Lord shall strike you."

"God does not strike vengeance on his children and I have always been a loyal daughter of the Church and His teachings."

"There can only be one true church." He said rolling over, inverting their positions so that he was now the rider.

Her nails remained firmly clawed on his buttocks. She sank her head against the soft pillow, beads of sweat began to fall down her forehead and cloud her vision as another and another and another thrust came until he finally released and it felt like the greatest sensation she had ever felt.

Her body ceased all movement. He had triumphed over her proud will, she was his puppet, she had become merely another extension of his soul. Spasm shot through her body as he quickened the pace and her body suddenly responded. Then his release came and a great relief overcame her as he overflowed her belly with his milky seed.

"More." She said dreamily then closed her eyes, sleep claiming her.

Her body still responsive he continued to pump in his hot seed, and at the length of his passage and his quickened pace, her whole body arched.

* * *

Margery played with her small nephew. "You believe I will see mama?"

The question took her by surprise. She wasn't sure how to answer or whom he meant.

"I am not certain." She answered truthfully "But in the meanwhile you and I can play a little game."

"I do not want to be treated as a child."

"You are a child."

"I know but I do not want to be one!" He pointed, rising and stomping his foot on the ground. "I want to be strong and powerful as my papa is."

"Well Eddie your father was not a good man-" she started but her nephew cut him off.

"I do not mean that papa, I mean my papa, my true papa. Baron Sudeley!"

"But he is not your true papa Eddie, your true papa is a bad man and you do not want to be like him, do you?" The little boy shook his head. "Come, I will take you to bed."

"Will Lady Grandmother be there?"

"Of course she will." She said, smiling.

"Grandmother is not here." He said as she placed him in bed. "You said she would be."

Margery did not let her annoyance show. "I am sure she will be here soon." She said poking his nose. The little boy giggled. "What are you laughing at little man?" Margery asked when she became aware of his studious gaze, it was the same look of a wolf studying his prey.

"You are beautiful."

Her smile turned wider. Her nephew was smart, he knew how to please and appeal to her vanity. Two things that always went hand in hand when they spoke to her, she knew.

"Thank you nephew. That is very kind of you."

"No, I was being sincere. You are very beautiful. You remind me of the sacred Goddess."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The sacred Goddess whom all men worshipped, whose hair was the color of flames and whose eyes were the color of sapphires. Men came from all corners of the Earth just to worship her."

She blinked. Where had the boy heard these stories?

"The own Bible speaks of it. It is not in the canon texts but the Jews have their own myths about her. They said she was Adam's first wife and she didn't come from his rib like Eve did and that she was made in God's image as Adam. That is why he feared her because she was his equal and as punishment for her rebellion, God cast her out of Eden and since then she is cursed to roam the Earth in darkness."

"Where did you hear these tales little one?"

"They are not tales." He said, crossing his arms against his chest. "Mam … Aunt Kate would tell them to me. She said they were myths just like you but Uncle … Lord Grandfather says they are not and that there is truth to every myth. I think you are blessed with beauty because you come from a branch of Lilith's tree."

"And what makes you say that?" Was her nephew trying to mock her? Had Meggie put these thoughts into his head?

He shook his head, guessing the reason for her expression. "Lilith was beautiful, she could stop a man with a single glance and she was said to be pure-hearted before …"

"Before what?"

"Before she rebelled against her husband."

"And you think me evil as Lilith?"

"Nay, I just believe that you are fair to look upon." He said, his reassuring words calming her distress.

She sighed in relief. Then he added, "But you are also smart like her."

* * *

They were expected. Mary was the first one who testified. She told everything as her father instructed her to. The jury had no choice but to rule in Lord Sudeley's favor.

"We won the argument." Mary told her parents who embraced her, feeling deep joy. However their joy was short-lived as the Queen came and ordered the jurors to bring in another witness. Mary gasped.

"Lady Margaret Boleyn. We call Lady Margaret Boleyn to the stand, please My Lady sit."

Thomas closed his eyes as his niece began to be cross-examined and was forced to relive every detail of that horrendous night.

"And why were you there in the first place? Your Lord Father gave you explicit instructions according to his testimony to stay with His Grace's brother and his wife, Lady Sudeley." William Cecil asked, next to him was her father and the current Lord of the Privy Seal, Thomas Cromwell. Who, everyone knew would not be Lord of the Privy Seal for long. William Cecil coveted his position and he was younger and becoming a fast favorite of Her Majesty.

"My Lords I …" She looked to her Uncle for moral support but he looked away. Her Aunt said nothing, she and her cousin stayed mute like the rest.

"Lady Margaret please answer Sir Cecil." Her Aunt said, and that is when Meggie knew that she had found a new favorite. That it would not be before long before she gave this man lands and titles to set him on equal status with the rest of his peers.

"Lady Margaret, please, we are waiting." Her Aunt pressed.

Her father looked down on her, hard-gazed. He did not know the full details, Thomas had not said much and he did not want to know at the time but he figured it was best that he and the rest did know, so they would see the type of monster that his nephew was.

"I went to plead for my stepfather's life." She answered, concentrating her gaze at her father. "I heard the rumors he was imprisoned and I wanted to hear it from my cousin's lips that he was truly guilty, and if he was, I wanted to do everything in my power to convince him to release him."

"Your true Lord Father died at the scaffold, did he not?" William Cecil asked, reviewing his papers. He was a careful man, having been elected Secretary of State under both monarchs, Edward VI and Isabella I. He had recently been given the post of Secretary of State along with Lord Treasured and elected to Parliament under Her Majesty's second year of reign as knight of the shire. He was not a man to let something pass him by.

"Yes, Sir he did."

"And when your mother was pregnant with you at the time; she also went to plead with His late Majesty for your father's life, is that correct?" Ned glared hard at the man.

"Yes Sir, that is correct."

"Interesting." He said, pursuing the papers.

"Is there a point to this Sir Cecil?" Thomas Cromwell asked in annoyance. He did not like Sir Cecil, and he did not like the way he was conducting this trial.

"Yes, pardon me My Lords but it is rather curious is it not? The apple does not fall far from the tree." Everyone laughed.

Thomas looked away from the scene in disgust. They were subjecting her to the worst public humiliation and Ned was not even moving a finger for her. He was never more disappointed in his brother.

"My lords please let us return back to the case. Lady Margaret, you said you went against His Grace's orders and Lord Sudeley's, when you traveled to your Uncle's Royal Household to plead for the Good Duke's life. What happened then?"

"Please Your Majesty, Aunt … do not make me say it."

"Lady Margaret!"

"Please, My Lords I beg of you-"

"Lady Margaret you are under sacred oath. Her Majesty asked you a question, you shall answer it! What happened then?!" William Cecil's voice boomed out.

Meggie hated her father. This was all his fault. _Are you seeing me father? Are you seeing your daughter down here? I hate you, I hate you so much. You ruined my life. You sired me but you never took any responsibility for me. **I hate you!**_

She sniffed and closed her eyes, remembering that day. "Please I-I have told you everything you wanted to know-"

"Not everything! Need I remind you, you are under Oath My Lady and anything you say can and will be used against you, you will be processed and considered a traitor if you refuse to cooperate."

"Stop!" She covered her ears. **Please make them stop. **She could still hear his laughter, their jeers. **Make them stop! Please make them stop! **

**Papa, make them stop!**

Ned stood up from his chair. "Sir Cecil I believe that is enough. My Lords" He turned to his peers "I believe we have put Lady Margaret under enough stress, we shall have a written testimony-"

"Written testimony?" Cecil said outraged. "Your Grace, we need to hear it from your stepdaughter's mouth what her Royal Uncle did to her, otherwise any evidence we present in court shall be inadmissible."

"I shall make it admissible Sir Cecil." The Queen said, surprising everyone. She rarely stood up to Cecil, he was her lapdog and she usually followed his every advice. "Your Grace, send my apologies to my sister, tell her I regret the distress we caused Lady Margaret."

"Not to worry Your Majesty. Your Majesty did as was required."

Bella smiled and sent one of her ladies to accompany the distraught girl to her rooms.


	11. Winter In My Heart

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Tudors.  
**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who's followed this story. My Beta Reader Mimi Dubois, thanks for your help :)  
**

**Sources used: "Children of Henry VIII" by Alison Weir and "Tudors" by G.J. Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Winter In My Heart  
**

**~o~**

_"Spare me your judgements and spare me _  
_your dreams_  
_'Cause recently mine have been tearing_  
_my seams_  
_I sit alone in this winter clarity which_  
_clouds my mind_

_Alone in the wind and the rain you left_  
_me_  
_It's getting dark,darling,too dark to see_  
_And I'm on my knees and your faith in_  
_shreds it seems_

_Corrupted by the simple sniff of riches_  
_blown_  
_I know you have felt much more love_  
_than you've shown_  
_I'm on my knees and the water creeps to_  
_my chest_

_But plant your hope with good seeds_  
_Don't cover yourself with thistle and_  
_weeds_  
_Rain down,rain down on me_

_Look over your hills and be still_  
_The sky above us shoots to kill_  
_Rain down,rain down on me_

_I will hold on,I will hold on hope_

_I begged you to hear me,there's more_  
_than flesh and bones_  
_Let the dead bury the dead_  
_They will come out in droves_  
_But take the spade from my hand,and_  
_fill in the holes you've made_

_Plant your hope with good seeds_  
_Don't cover yourself with thistle and_  
_weeds_  
_Rain down,rain down on me"_

**~"Thistle and Weeds" by Mumford and Sons  
**

* * *

"_We all have different parts to play Mathew and we must all be allowed to play them."_

~ **Robert, Earl of Grantham in "Downton Abbey" 1X02 **

* * *

**Autumn 1558  
**

"Just leave me be!" Meggie yelled against the open door. There was not a single candle lit in her room. She could barely make out who was at the door.

"Meggie?"

"Annie?"

Annie lit one candle and brought it to her drawer next to her bed where she had been crying non-stop. She looked at her distraught sister with deep worry. Her eyes were red from so much crying.

She took her handkerchief and cleaned her face with it.

"I heard what he made you do." Meggie sobbed harder. "If papa was alive he would have never made you go through this suffering."

"Was he really good?" Meggie asked. Nobody was good. Her papa Thomas had taught her everyone was rotten to their core.

Annie however nodded and retold her all the fascinating tales she remembered from her early years.

"Would he have loved me?"

"Of course he would, he would have made a good father to you."

Meggie sobbed more violently, "My true father does not love me."

Annie said nothing to this.

"He stood there while everyone watched the great whore. I want to die."

"Do not say that sister. Look at me and tell me what you see." She grabbed her shoulders and made her face her.

"I do not see anything."

"Nonsense you do see something. See our hands and our eyes? We are the same You are golden while I am dark. We are just another side of the coin. You are my sister and I love you. God gave me you."

"God does not love me. God sent me as punishment for my parents' sins. It was why I was created."

"Who made you believe that Meggie? Of course, you were not. You are an angel."

"I am not an angel anymore. I am sullen. Nobody wants me!"

"Meggie that is not true. Look, His Grace is going to come-"

"I do not want him to come. I want to go home, I want to go home to mama and papa-"

"Your father will not let you go to your Uncle. Look sister if you just listen to me, calm down, breathe…"

Meggie did not seem to hear her sister's words. She listened to their jeers and their taunts and drove her hands to her ears in attempt to block the sound but she couldn't. All around her, she heard them, laughing, mocking her.

"Meggie?" Her sister began to whisper to herself. Annie tried to bring her back but she remained with her eyes closed muttering incoherently.

She sighed and stepped out of her sister's rooms and headed to her own.

Her sister was beyond repair. "What everyone is saying is true." She told their royal cousin, Marianne, that night. "She is mad." Annie looked down in sadness.

"I am sorry." She placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder. "This is my mother and Cecil's fault. They should never have submitted her to trial."

"Nay, it is not their fault. It is his." She said. Deep in her heart, she felt a searing hatred for every Seymour. They were a plague on this land.

* * *

"Is she truly mad?" Her brother asked her. Their stepfather did not know she was here. He believed she was with his mother, Lady Margery, at Wolf Hall.

"Aye, she is." She answered and Arthur sighed, "God, Arthur, you should have seen her. They cannot keep doing this to her, they cannot."

"Well, what do you want me to do? What can we do? I am just an Earl, he is a Duke, and a royal one at that since our Aunt restored our grandparents' legitimacy. My hands are tied in this."

"I know that Arthur, but you wield some influence in the Council, if you can tell them, advise them even the best course of action to take is to keep our nephew with our parents."

"I thought you hated the Seymours. _Every one of them_, you said."

"I do but that boy is not safe with Lord Sudely and you know it. Our mother's house can offer him protection, tutors, everything he needs to thrive and he will be safe from Edward's spies. Lord Sudeley's house will be attacked, it is only a matter of time, the people are unhappy, they want Seymour blood."

"I do not blame them."

"Arthur be serious! Our stepfather is the only one that can protect our nephew."

Arthur sighed, she was right. He did not like His Grace Somerset, but he was the safest choice for their nephew.

"Very well, I will see what I can do." She hugged him and rode back to Wolf Hall where she tried to cheer her sister but she was unresponsive as always.

* * *

It had been a while since he had written a letter to his colleagues. Last time it had been asking for an annulment from his milksop wife, Amy. Luckily (for her) she gave birth to his much-long-for heir and he did not have to upset her family.

Now he wrote to Patrick Fitzgerald, an upstart Irish Earl who had been rising through the ranks of Parliament to the point he was now a member of the Privy Council and his son, a page boy for the Bishop of Worcester. He told him of the situation. He knew that with his charm, he would find a way to convince his Aunt and her wingman Cecil to dissuade the Jury from their decision and –much as it hurt him- pressure Meggie into giving the full details of what their Uncle did to her.

* * *

Patrick smiled. He did not expect opportunity to come knocking on his door so quickly. His good wife Lara had died six years ago giving birth to his only son and heir. Arthur had one daughter around his age. If he married her he would be the richest man in England and Ireland, and he would be linked to the Royal family. He was not about to pass that up.

_So the son of the red haired lioness needs my help this time, eh?_

He wrote to Arthur he would help if he accepted his marriage offer. Under the circumstances he would have said no, but with his options being limited he had to comply.

"It is done." Patrick, the Earl of Westlight, said when he dismounted his horse, and went to greet his old time friend.

"His Grace will get to keep my nephew?"

"Aye, he will." He said, slapping his friend's back. He loved Arthur like a brother, never having siblings of his own. His father's bastard offspring did not count. He barely kept in touch with any of them. After his father died, and having seen firsthand his mother's suffering through his affairs, he promised never to have any bastards or keep any mistresses and it was a promise that to this day he kept.

"You don't have much to worry about. I talked to your stepfather, the _**Good Duke**_." Arthur smirked at the name the commons used to describe his stepfather, "He wanted to personally thank you for your aid but he was too busy to come."

"Sounds like His Grace for certain. How did he find out?"

"His Grace is not the only one with spies. I am afraid the Privy Council is right to be wary of Cecil, he grows more powerful every day. Court is not what it used to be. I am telling you Arthur, this is not our world anymore."

"I hear Her Majesty, my Lady Aunt will grant him a title, is this true?"

"I am afraid it is. She wants to make him Baron."

"That is ridiculous!" Arthur shouted. "Cecil a Baron? Who does this man think he is? The man was not born into wealth like the rest of us and you know what they say about men that rise too high, too fast. They are greedy and they know nothing better than to steal. That is how they earn their fortunes."

"You my friend are just spiteful because you still bear some resent over what Lord Essex did to your Lady Aunt."

"Of course I am resentful. It was unlawful! There was nothing linking her to any of those men. It was all Cromwell's doing."

"You are wrong, it was your Lord Grandfather, His late Majesty's doing, but I see your point." said Patrick quickly before this escalated to a major argument "So are you going to invite me in or are you going to force me to stay here under the cold weather. It is rather chilly tonight."

"Wise arse." Arthur said and led him inside.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Of course I haven't, why else would I be here?" Arthur chuckled and told his maid to set up an extra seat.

"Seriously Arthur you must get a bigger table. One of these days you will be expecting greater guests, as the grandson of a King you should be living in finer luxury." Patrick commented.

"Must you criticize everything I do?"

"Nay but everything you have." He said.

"Dinner is ready My Lord, Lady Wiltshire is on her way down."

"Good, good Therese, please take the rest of the night off. And thank Master Piers for his cooking which I am sure will not disappoint us." Therese gave him a smile then turned to his friend, whose cheeks turned red.

Her good friend Daisy who worked at his house as a maid, told her he never looked at other women while his wife was alive, and he was very devoted to his work and did not have time to flirt. _Shame,_ she thought. But that didn't stop her from winking at him.

And Therese, I will be seeing you tonight." He winked at her. Therese giggled. She had made him jealous and she loved it. There was nothing better than to make a man angry, it made the sex more enjoyable.

"Isn't she a beauty?"

"Beauty doesn't do enough justice to describe her. God's boots man, how do you have the energy to put up with that shrew of yours and still please your mistress?"

"You clearly have not seen the melons she hides under that Puritan garb."

"Cecil's idea I reckon."

"Madame." His majordomo greeted his wife and escorted her to the dinner table.

"More likely my wife's." Arthur whispered as his wife took a seat next to him.

"Lord Westleight, it is good to see you. Forgive me that I do not rise to greet you but I am still recovering from my early delivery." She said with a smile that was as plain as her face.

"It is no problem My Lady, I am honored to be a guest in your house. I was on my way home when my horse nearly gave up on me. It is a good thing I found your state."

"Praise be to the Lord Jesus Christ. Shall we pray gentleman?"

They joined hands in prayer and afterwards they were finished, he kissed his wife goodnight and waited until she disappeared from sight to speak with Patrick.

"Mind if we traded?" Arthur said after they entered his study.

"Trade what? God's sake Arthur, my wife is dead, what good would she be in your bed? Besides you have that nice arse, Therese."

"Aye but she is a whore and you know the first rule –do not marry the whore. Besides a dead wife is better than a live one."

Patrick slapped his friend's shoulder and sat down. "Now tell me my good Earl why are you really here?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, why are you here?"

"I came to bring the news." Patrick said and Arthur laughed harder.

"Come Patrick if my stepfather wanted to congratulate me he would have sent someone else. Why are you really here?"

Patrick chortled. There was no way to fool his friend. "I ran into your sister the other day before I had an audience with Her Majesty and I have to say. She is very beautiful. With this scandal I can imagine your father must be busy looking for suitors."

"But none of them will marry her. Futile attempt from my stepfather if you ask me. If I were you, which I sadly am not, or else I would be fucking that servant of yours; I would not even press my suit. His Grace will deny you."

"I am a faithful man what can I say? I already have a son and heir. No pressure would be placed on your sister."

"His Grace is not after fidelity and charm, Patrick. If he was you would be the first man on his list. He is after two things, protection and money."

"I can offer her all that and more. You know my worth. I can give your sister everything she's ever dreamed of."

"I do not doubt you can but the answer is still the same, you cannot marry her."

"Why because your old man says I cannot?"

"First he is not my old man, my old man rots six feet under-"

"Jesus Christ Arthur are you ever going to let that go?"

"My old man sacrificed a lot for his family. He did not want to marry my mother until he and that giant scary wolf saw her in that play. He was hypnotized, captivated by her. She ruined him for any other woman."

"I never knew you were scared of the giant mean wolf." Teased Patrick.

"He is not giant, and yes! At the time I was scared, he was the scariest person I had ever seen. If it was not for my sister and our Lord Grandfather, I do not know how I would have overcome my fear." He said, "I am sorry Patrick but you cannot marry my sister. My stepfather will not allow it and she is not in a right state of mind. If you met her you would know."

"I did meet her and she seemed fine."

"That is because you only saw her once, wait until someone mentions her the name 'Edward' or our father shows up and you will see I am right."

"Arthur, you do not have to fret. I have no interest in begetting heirs of her, I just…" He trailed off.

"What? You just what?" Arthur demanded, his tone rising. This was his sister they were speaking of. _**His**_ _**little sister**_.

"I need to be with somebody. I need companionship ."

"Then get a dog or better yet get a mistress, God knows you need one."

"I do not wish for a mistress, I am not like you. I cannot do that to my wife. You and Amy are no match made in heaven but I would never do that to her if I were you."

"The answer is still the same, you cannot marry my sister Patrick, plain and simple."

"Arthur, you know I would make a good husband."

"Aye you would, but let us be honest here. You want a fat dowry and you want to be joined with the Royal family."

"It never hurts to be ambitious." He said, "Jesus Christ, Arthur, your sister will not getting a better marriage offer than this. Everyone else who has proposed is broke or impoverished. Your stepfather is desperate to marry her, why not me?"

"You and I already made a deal, rather you forced me into one. Our children will be married once your son turns sixteen and my eldest daughter fifteen. Be content with that."

He was not; he was not used to being refused. Once Fitzgeralds set their eyes on something, you could bet your purse they did everything in their power to obtain it.

* * *

"How did he take the news?" Annie asked him. Their parents were upstairs; frolicking as they always did.

"Good as it can be expected."

"And our stepfather? What did the_ Good Duke_ have to say?"

"Enough with the name calling." He gently scolded "He did not have to say anything. Ten suitors have been presented, all second and third sons, all very reluctant to accept his marriage offer."

"They will keep piling up."

"He should have let her marry Charlie."

"Charlie was never going stay faithful to her. He sleeps with every one that is willing. It is very fortunate she did not become his spouse. He would have made her very unhappy."

"I do not know if we can call that fortunate. Our sister was forced to play the Royal Concubine to our Uncle instead." Annie said nothing to this. Her brother understood court life and politics better at times than she did, "Now, have they uh… taken her testimony?"

"They have."

"And?"

"It is worse than you and I thought. The horrors he made her go through … are unspeakable."

"Then do not mention them. I do not want to know, all Seymour men are the same, lusty and passionate."

"Aye but they are not cruel. Our stepfather may be a ravaging beast; but he wasnever cruel to any of his spouses even when they were. As far as I have heard from our sisters and their cousin Mary, her father was a good lover and as for our stepfather … well I think I have said enough." She said grinning. Just then they heard their mother's howl, imitating her husband's.

"God, you would think at their age they would be more discrete."

"Wolves are never discrete and that is what our mother has been reduced to –a she-wolf."

Arthur was not pleased. "What action will he take if he gets his hands on the Royal wolf?"

Annie smiled sardonically. He was not a wolf. All Seymours were wolves by nature, so were the Wentworths though they were hesitant to admit it. Tudors on the other hands those that mixed with lions and creatures that are more ferocious remain lions. Their royal Seymours however proved an interesting mix. Cold and calculate like their Seymour parent, they burned with fire at the sight of Tudor novelty –like her sister. They were phoenixes whose only purpose was to destroy everything in their path, she explained.

"Phoenix, wolf, dog, it does not matter. If His Grace gets his hands on his neck, you can bet your dowry's portion he will plunge his sword into him faster than you say Your Majesty."

Annie laughed. "It is nice to know your sense of humor has returned sister." Arthur said. "I missed you these past three weeks. It has been hectic for me."

"It has been hectic for all of us." Annie said drinking from her goblet. "Meggie keeps covering her ears whenever we go visit her and Margery is annoying as ever."

"You should plunge her with a sword then."

"I thought you said that only works with phoenixes"

"Who is to say the spoiled little ginger-head isn't one?"

They chuckled and drank another glass.

* * *

"What is this?" Eddie asked coming from his bedroom, eying the silver cross curiously.

"It belonged to my grandfather, your grandfather and great-grandfather. He got it from Sir Thomas Moore after his execution." She explained, trying to be short as possible to avoid overwhelming him.

"He was a bad man."

"Yes Eddie, His Majesty, our grandfather at the time thought so."

"Was he then?"

"It all depends how you look at it."

"I do not understand."

"You do not have to. Someday you might. Keep it." She closed his hands tight around the silver cross "It brought him comfort on his last days."

"All right." He said. "Everyone has been so nice to me," he started, "Meggi- Lady Mother, Margery and now you. You have all treated me as family."

"You are our family and as sisters, Margery and I have to help your grandparents and your mother raise you."

"But I do not have anything to repay you your kindness."

"Focus on your studies that will be payment enough. Margery and I are very proud of you." She said and the boy's face brightened at the mention of her sister. It was no secret he preferred Margery above the rest of her siblings; he had fallen under her spell like all the rest.

Marianne, who was listening behind the door smiled proudly at her cousin once she came out. "That was very admirable of you."

"Thank you. I pray to the Almighty, I do not do have to do it again."

"Has Jane arrived?" Marianne nodded. "Goodness gracious, we are going to be so late. You know how especial she is about saying our prayers before our bedtime." She said.

They came to Jane's rooms. Her Grace watched her day and night; she wanted to take no risks. She wanted her and her eldest son by Edward, and heir to walk down the aisle virgin.

"What took you so long?" Jane demanded. Since the start of her courtship, she had become more domineering. She did not agree with her future mother-in-law's views, but she recognized someday becoming Duchess of Somerset, Countess of Hertford, and becoming Lady of the several of the other titles Edmund would inherit on His Grace's death; she had to learn from the best.

Still, her religion was something important to her. She kept it close to her heart and brain. She needed to keep her faith alive and the only way to, was by saying her daily prayers with her cousins, Annie and Marianne.

They joined their hands in prayer. Jane guided their prayers and afterwards they engaged in philosophical and theological debate. It felt like a normal day but it was not. Annie could not take the images away of what Meggie told her and her father about what happened during those two months she was in captivity, pleading for her father's life.

She diverted her eyes to Jane's bottom drawer, "Is that where you keep your best books cousin?"

"Aye cousin though I believe we should call ourselves sisters for we shall be very soon."

Annie nodded in agreement.

"And to answer your question, they are. My favorite books are kept there."

"I envy you, I am not allowed to keep many books. His Grace's work. His Grace, of the few things he got right, taught me a man who does not read lives only one a life but a man who reads lives many."

"Very wise of His Grace." She reached for Annie's hand and said in a gentler voice, albeit her eyes were serious, "Annie, I know you and I have not been the best of friends but you should trust me when I say this, His Grace's is a good man and he is trying to do what is best for his family."

"He put Meggie on the stand, your best friend." She reminded her "How can I trust him?"

"His Grace never wanted to cause her harm. He believed as we did all that if she testified it would help Her Majesty's cause."

"Stop trying to justify him, it does not do you good. Meggie defended him all his life, as odd it may seem, even when she fought him, and look where that got her."

"His Grace has provided for her, I cannot imagine what my sister must be going through. I have always loved her, to my own guilt, more than my own sisters and I admire her for her strength. But they are all qualities she inherited from His Grace and she would not be standing here today if it were not for him."

Annie gave Jane a cynical smile. "You want to know the horrid truth? I will tell you. She dropped to her knees and begged him, I repeat **begged him**, to release His Grace. When he did not comply, she told him she would do anything to please him and he asked her 'Is that right?' 'Yes, Your Majesty. I am at Your Majesty's full mercy' she said, knowing his lust for her." She wiped a tear from her eye and resumed her tale, "She did not scream when he breached her maidenhead. I know this because I was present when they took her statement along with Sir Cecil and His Grace. She did not cry or protest. She accepted her fate. When Lord Sudeley came for her, our Uncle would not release her. So he shot his dog and threatened to reveal everything if he sent him to the Tower."

Annie wiped another tear. "She sacrificed herself so everyone in this house would carry on with their blissful lives. Courage? Nay, sister that is not courage that is survival and nobody is thanking her for it." She exited the room, leaving both cousins stunned.


	12. New Faces, New Tomorrows

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to history and Showtime's creator Michael Hirst interpretation of the Tudors. No profit is being made out of this.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story, thank youyou're your support.**

**I made some changes to previous chapters so if you didn't want to read because of grammar errors or didn't like the arrangement, it's fixed, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R/R!  
(I haven't put the dates on this one because since it is under the same year, as I have seen from great examples in other books and great fics on this fandom, there isn't really any need).  
**

**Sources Used: "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley and "Henry VIII and his Court" by the great Alison Weir**

* * *

**New Faces, New Tomorrows**

**~o~  
**

"_Oh lordy,  
trouble so hard  
oh lordy,  
trouble so hard,  
don't nobody knows my troubles but God (x2)_

_went down the hill,_  
_the other day_  
_my soul got happy_  
_and stayed all day_

_went in the room,_  
_didn't stay long,_  
_looked on the bed_  
_and brother was dead."_

** "Natural Blues" by Moby**

* * *

"_This woman has a hold on my heart I can't even break if I wanted to."_

**~Barney Stinson in "How I Met Your Mother"**

* * *

"Lady Margery, correct?"

"Yes." The young woman answered.

"Listen, I know you and your sister are close-"

She covered her mouth and laughed discretely, "Which one?"

"Lady Margaret of course. I am not the villain here, I just want to speak with her. Settle some issues with her ladyship and His Grace once and for all."

"That would be the day." She said, grinning. "You will need more than courage if you want to convince my sister to wed you."

"Excuse me-"

"Oh do not try to convince me My Lord, you will need all your courage if you want to convince my father."

"Of what?" Ned asked, making them turn. "Margery your mother wants to see you, the seamstress is here to take your measurements."

Margery's face became alight with excitement. She hurried downstairs.

Ned fixed his gaze at his would be son in law. "What are your intentions with my daughter? What do you hope to achieve?"

"Your Grace, I hope to achieve nothing. I truly care for your daughter's wellbeing and I humbly ask your permission to court her."

"And what makes you believe I will give it freely?"

"Freely? Nay. But with all due respect Your Grace, you haven't had much success with other suitors."

The man had balls. Ned rubbed his bearded chin. Which was more than he could say for the rest of her daughter's suitors who were only interested in her dower portion and whether or not she could bring them heirs. He was not a cold man. He cared deeply for his daughter. She was his eldest daughter and his first offspring after all, he wanted to make sure he was leaving her in capable hands.

Lord Westleight had much to recommend him. He was handsome, tall, muscular, bloody rich and above all he was a true Reformist who did not gamble, drink or whore around like his stepson.

Aye, he would make her very happy. But just how long? He wondered.

"My Lord, did you love your first wife?"

"Of course, I did. I loved her with all my heart." He answered.

Ned raised his eyebrows, surprised by his question. Seldom men he knew other than the men married to his wife's sisters, could boast that.

The Earl on the other hand was not in the least bit surprised. Love was something that seldom came with rich families. He had loved his wife. He considered it should be no secret; there was nothing to be ashamed of. She brought him the best years of his life.

Lara Brown had been the love of his life. When he lost her, a part of him died and he thought he would never love again until he saw _her_. His Grace's daughter, Lady Margaret.

Patrick was not about to give up.

"And how long were you married?"

"Four years."

"You do not sound too pleased with your answer."

"I am not Your Grace but you want me to be honest so I am honest."

"What bothered you?"

"Nothing. I believed, foolishly at the time, she and I would grow old together. The Lord obviously had other plans."

Ned decided not to ask any more on the subject. He had done a little research on his own on the Earl's wife. She came from a poor family, part of the rising gentry, her parents had lost everything during the time he had been imprisoned for supporting him and then fighting alongside Her Majesty in the uprising against his nephew. They lost their lives shortly afterwards the war had concluded.  
Their daughter was left orphan and out of kindness for their years of service, the Countess Dowager took her in and soon afterwards a romance developed between the two youngsters.  
Ned had met her on occasions when he and Mary stayed on her English state. The Countess Dowager was a stern and cold old woman who, the last thing she wanted was to see her son married to that penniless girl, but in the end Patrick had his way and he broke every rule in the book just to marry her.

Now he was willing to break every other rule to marry his daughter as well.

Ned sighed. He invited the Earl to his study and ordered the finest wine. "She is not in the right state of mind, My Lord." He said as his servant poured the finest wine into Patrick's goblet.

"She wakes up every night screaming and when she is not screaming she is muttering incoherently. The physicians are not sure if she can bear children and up until recently me and my wife discovered the reason behind her stomachaches." He paused momentarily, savoring the wine. "When my grandson was born there were complications. My brother took the liberty without consulting my wife or I, of telling the physician to cut her open. Soon as they did however, they discovered there was no need. The child left her body and they had to sow her back up."

"I am very sorry to hear that Your Grace, but what does that have to do with me?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"The point is My Lord, it might have left her scarred and rendered her incapable of bearing any more children. Every man wants children. One heir is not enough. His late Majesty knew that very well and hence why he married all his daughters and made sure they produced healthy (male) offspring before he went to his grave, God rest his soul." Ned said, feeling little emotion over his late father in law. "I do not believe you are a dishonest man Lord Westleight but you are not a very smart one either."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Allow me to explain. A man in your position wants to marry for interest not companionship. No Lord Westleight my stepson did not tell me, he did not have to. You two should know better than to speak when servants are present." Ned chided. "You need heirs, Margaret is not likely to give you any and if she does, you have to consider her health as well as _other_ factors." He sighed. "My daughter needs emotional stability. She needs time to heal, and someone that understands and is willing to share her pain. You understand that now? Do not pretend you do not because I know you do."

Patrick swallowed. "Your Grace, I have no need for heirs-"

"Nonsense. Every man does."

"I do not. I accept the Lord's will, and should you reject me solely on that basis, it is a poor excuse. I love your daughter and nothing would please me more than to make her happy."

Ned sneered. "You have only seen her once."

"One is more than enough. I can see why you are worried and you do not have to be. I shall take care of her. I ask nothing in return but your blessing."

Ned was impressed. He thought carefully the man's words. His daughter did need a husband. Someone loyal and devout that could help her overcome her past.

He put his goblet down and stared deeply into the Earl's eyes. He sensed no deception. _But I have been wrong before_. Nonetheless, he needed a husband for his daughter and no one else would have her.

"Your Grace." Patrick rose from his chair as Ned advanced toward him.

"My Lord, I shall give you my blessing and allow me to introduce my daughter." He said, summoning his daughter.

She came seconds later accompanied by her grandmother. "My Lady." His mother left them and whispered something in her granddaughter's ear that made her smile briefly, but it faded as soon as her eyes met the Earl's gaze.

"My Lord, I know why you are here." She said without preamble. "And the answer is no."

"Now sweeting, His lordship here comes with a proposition. I have given him my blessing and before you two marry you will be given enough time to court each other-"

His daughter cut him off again. "I do not want to marry him. I do not want to marry anyone, I want my son."

"Sweeting you know that is impossible, your son is under my custody-"

"I want him with Uncle Thomas and Aunt Kate then. He was happy there, safe! If you cannot give him to me, at least return him to them. Give him the chance to be happy"

"Meggie" His tone rose.

"No!" She stood her ground, crossing her arms against her chest. "I will not marry him and that is final. _Unless_ you give my son back to his true parents."

"Margaret!"

"I said no and I mean it and unless you abide by my wishes I will not marry him or anyone else. And you … good day My Lord!" She spat, turned away from both men and exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, that was nice."

"I can understand if you back away." Ned started but stopped seeing the determined expression on the young man's face.

* * *

Margery showed her Aunt and Uncle their chambers. She did not trust a maid to do it, and besides she wanted to be civil to them, show them there were not any hard feelings. Unfortunately, they did not feel the same.

"Uncle, Aunt." She curtsied, leaving them in their rooms. Eddie ran to them once he saw them.

Thomas received their son with open arms. "Mama!" Mary, who was nearby, felt her heart break at the sound of her grandson calling that woman '_mama'._

Despite her best attempts, she could not get the boy to call her grandmamma without Ned being present.

He only had one mama, one female parent and Mary did not fit into the equation.

* * *

"Did your cousin, nephew I am sorry, I still have a hard time getting used to it. Did he have a good time with Lord and Lady Sudeley?"

"He did." Margery said then rubbed her mother's shoulder. "Do not be sad mother. It is not your fault. Eddie is young, he will get used to us."

"He has gotten used to you but not to me, he sees me as a stranger. He runs every time I am near."

"I am sure he does not mean to come across that way-"

"But he does." Her mother said, trying to hold back her tears. "He sees me as the enemy."

"Now you are being melodramatic." Margery chided softly, giving her a teasing smile.

"Eddie just needs time to adjust to his new surroundings. You know how hard it is for him to try new things. Remember when his governess tried to convince him to abandon sweets because it was hurting his teeth; remember the great fuzz he made?"

Mary laughed with her. He was very stubborn, _just like all Seymour men_.

"He will get used to you. Just give him time." Margery said, rubbing her back.

* * *

Annie rode into the village. What was her brother thinking? She got off her horse and stormed into the castle, waking the entire staff, screaming her brother's name. "Arthur! Where the bloody hell are you?"

Arthur came running downstairs, he was barely dressed, his clothes were all raggedy and his hair was messy, she could smell the scent of Jasmine and blossom all over him. She knew at once that he had not been with his wife but that whore Therese. She slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! What as that for?"

"You've been sleeping with her again. Where do you think you will keep her bastards when they are born? Oh yes I know." Before he could defend himself, she spoke again "What were you thinking? You big oaf, you know she is not ready."

"He kept insisting, I didn't think-"

"Well obviously you didn't."

"It was all done in the best interest for Meggie. You don't think I would let some stranger walk into our little sister's life now, would you?"

Her expression softened. "No, of course you wouldn't. But it was very selfish, foolish, and stupid" she said, hitting the back of his head with every word she said "of you. You should have at least told me. Remember we agreed never to keep secrets from each other."

He wiped the goofy grin off his face and led her to his study where his servants brought plates containing cheese, meat and a bowl of fresh fruit, and two goblets of ale. "What did His Grace say when Patrick presented himself to Meggie? I would have given everything to see the look on his face." They chuckled.

"He did not have to say anything. It was Meggie who did all the talking. She wrote to me."

"And, what did she say?"

"She told your friend Earl that she did not want to see him again and that she would only marry him under one condition and that was if His Grace gave custody of Eddie to her or to his uncles."

"And she said all of this with His Grace present?" Annie nodded. He laughed "I don't suppose he agreed."

"Nay, of course not, hell will freeze over before he does. But Meggie is persistent, in that they are both alike."

"So is Patrick, he will not accept no for an answer. Meggie will just have to conform."

Her lips twisted in anger.

"Face it, she could have done worse, at least Patrick is a good and honest fellow. I know he will make her happy. She could have done much worse."

"Perhaps, but does Meggie really know how to be happy? It is one different thing to want and to know. I fear Meggie is too mad at this point to remember how that was."

"Give her some credit. She has been through a lot, I think she is very brave-"

"Oh please, not you too." She rolled her eyes. She had heard enough from Jane and Marianne.

"No, seriously. I mean it. I think she has the courage to move forward. She has had it all these years, after her captivity, bearing Eddie and giving him up. Seriously, I think there is more to her than we give her credit. She will be fine."

Annie was unsure. Arthur reached across the table and clasped her hand. "Seriously sis, she is my sister too, Patrick will take good care of her, I promise."

"It is not Patrick I am worried about, it is her. Meggie has been with us since forever. I am scared for her Arthur."

"So am I" he confessed looking deep into her brown orbs, his orbs, he reflected. It was like staring at his own reflection, they were mirror images of one another and because they knew each other so well, Annie knew she could rely on him for everything. "She is my little sister, my blood, she bears the Boleyn name even if her father isn't. She is as dear to me as she is to you. I will look after her, I promise."

"I know you will."

* * *

Meggie bounced with her nephew, no her son, in the gardens playing the new game Margery had invented.

"You throw a stone and you jump those blocks and you try not to cross the lines."

"What happens if I do?" Eddie asked.

"You get chased little one by Satan's acolytes." Thomas explained coming from behind, to chase after his nephew.

Eddie gave a squeal of laughter and began to run away.

"Guess it will be just you and me then." Margery said. She threw the rock and began to jump, missing all the lines and reaching the end without any trouble. "Your turn" she told her sister.

Meggie tried to avoid stepping on the lines she and Margery drew but she could not keep her balance and ended up falling.

"It is alright, no one wins the first time, took me four tries." Margery explained holding her hand out to Meggie. She took it and brushed the dirt of her farthingale with her other one.

Just then, their cousin Eleanor arrived and spot them playing on the gardens, near the new fountain.

"Margery, Meggie, here, here cousins!" She shouted, waving at them. It was impossible not to miss her figure. Nobody shined greater than she did, and her smile could make anyone feel better about themselves no matter what their troubles were.

She came running and pulled the two of them to an embrace. "It is so good to see you. Meggie, I love your necklace. You have to tell me where you got it from and Margery, you should be envious, it does not compare to the big rocks Marcus gave you." She told her best friend and cousin, slapping her shoulder playfully.

Margery chuckled, "I doubt Marcus does not have bigger things to worry than that, but I should tell him. He has the finer jewelers at his disposal, his Aunt, the Lady of Cleves being from Flanders after all."

"Exactly! You should demand double from him now. He can't have his future Princess dress up in rags." Margery laughed harder and suddenly Meggie grew envious. This was clearly not her world. She withdrew from their embrace and joined her grandmother inside, sitting next to her by the fire, hearing her recite verses from the Old Testament.

"So tell me, has he proposed to you?" Before Margery could reply, she added, "Personally? Tell, tell, has he dropped to his knees and whisper Margery, Margery, I love you, I love you, I cannot be without you?"

"You know he hasn't. His mother would sent him a reprieve if he did."

"No fair! Our mothers got to have all the fun. At least he did give you that big ruby ring you were asking for, didn't he?"

"Not quite."

Eleanor's face became scandalized. "Why? You've been asking him for months. He said he was going to give it to you."

"He never said that, not officially. After our engagement was announced, his mother agreed he should not give me more gifts until after our wedding. 'Shower' 'spoil' were the words she used. She thinks Marcus keeps me spoiled."

"Well shouldn't he?" Margery blushed. "A man should keep his wife spoiled, I always found spoiled wives make the better wives."

"What about prudent ones like my brother's wife, Amy?"

"Yawn." She said feigning a yawn. Margery sniggered.

"Tell me it isn't so. I heard the most awful rumor that he keeps her content in bed giving her a tonic she got from one of our Aunt's maids, so he can slip up into his mistress' bed. How dreadful!" She said feigning shock, bringing her hand to her chest but before Margery could give her opinion, she added, "But it is really Amy's fault. Her parents did not want to marry her to your brother, you know. Your younger brother was a better catch and more handsome."

Margery giggled. No one could deny that. Neddie would have been much better suited, even if he was younger, he had a reputation with the ladies as a good lover and very trustworthy. Their father was a Duke, their mother a Princess, their Aunts, Queen and Princess and he never went with a woman that wasn't willing, and he never begot bastards of them. Which was more than could be said about her older brother, Arthur who rumor went was just as lecherous as his father.

"You can't blame Amy, poor dear, imagine dealing with someone irrational and beastly like Arthur!" She laughed harder.

"Oh I wouldn't mind dealing with someone beastly honey, he is after all a good lover."

"And how would you know?"

"I have it under good sources" She winked at Margery. Margery looked scandalized. "Oh, it is not me. My maids have all gone to Arthur's bed and they've told me the wonders they found."

"I bet!" Margery cried, laughing so hard she nearly spilled her drink. They toasted, "To Arthur and his lechery."

"And his lechery." Eleanor agreed, licking her lips afterward. "You know what is interesting?" She did not wait for Margery to ask, "That he is named after the famed Arthur when he is more like Guinevere."

"Maybe they should unsex him them and name him Guinevere!" They laughed harder than what they thought possible.

"You mean witch!" Eleanor accused, chuckling.

"I am serious, they should name him, her, Guinevere!"

"And make Anne the Earl!" She added after her laughter had subsided, tears trailed down her cheeks. Eleanor was still laughing, and she found it difficult to speak she spilled her drink and kicked the table, throwing the remaining cups on the floor.

"Goodness gracious, no! Imagine Anne as a man, goodness gracious she would roast us all alive!"

"You confuse her with our great grandmother. She is more likely to cut our heads off!"

Eleanor hit the cushions of her sette to stop the laughter that overtook her. "You bold wench! You should tell that to her face so mistress bitch does not have to presume any longer that she is important."

"When was she ever important?" Neddie asked bursting into the room, and jumping on the sette.

"Hello there sis, cousin. Might I say you look beautiful as ever?"

"Might I say you are so full of cock and bull it's are spilling over your mouth."

"Oooo" Margery made a mocking sound. Neddie scowled at her and returned to Eleanor, looking more amused. "You should be careful there cousin, I am a wolf at the prowl looking for fresh meant"

"And I am a lioness on the hunt currently looking for fresh new kitties to break my fast."

"She got you there Neddie." Margery mocked, bringing her hand to her mouth, hiding her giggles.

"You wish, as if I did not know what you two Circes have been conspiring? Really, plotting against your own kin? That is very dirty, even for you Ely"

She threw a pillow at him, "Do not call me that, only my mother calls me that and she is not here." She cried, Neddie threw a pillow back in response. What ensued was a pillow fight between cousins that Margery preferred to stay out of.

She had been raised to be the perfect daughter, and she was submissive, pliant, she never talked back to her parents as her elder siblings did, and she was very respectful of them.

When they wondered why she was the favorite daughter, one only needed to take a good look at her to know.

* * *

Patrick tried his luck elsewhere. "Excuse me, Lady Anne?"

Anne rolled her eyes. "Yes, you got that right."

He ignored the sound of irony in her voice, "Listen, I was thinking if you could help me with your sister. Regardless of how you feel, you should know I only have her best interests at heart."

"You do?" She asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Y-yes I do." He answered, stuttering. Patrick Fitzgerald never stuttered but he did when he thought of Meggie. She brought a feeling of warmth in his heart he had not felt since Lara.

"Do you really?"

"Y-yes I do, I already told you Lady Anne. I do care for your sister, if you could just help me-"

"Who says I have to help you do anything?" She said abruptly. "You want my sister do you not? Then do the right thing and propose to her, court her, find something that appeals to you both and stop" she took a step forward, adjusting his collar "taking advice from His Grace and for God's sake take off that silly thing. Meggie hates men in chains."

"That is good to know" He gulped as she took his chain off, she was wearing the same fragrance as her sister, her eyes were just as warm and welcoming without their younger sister's and other female members of their family, frivolity.

"Straighten yourself up. We are going."

"Going where?" He asked as she led him to a deserted corridor that took them outside to the gardens. He gasped. There she was. Sitting alone on the bench, next to an apple tree holding a red rose, the symbol of the Lancaster and Tudor House.

"You do not have to thank me, just make my sister happy or my brother and I shall chase you, I mean it. We will chase you the ends of the world if needs be just to find you." She said, chuckling at his frightened expression, then pushed him forward.

* * *

The stately dinner was prepared to celebrate the Duke of Somerset and the late Duke of Suffolk's eldest heirs' betrothals. There were all kinds of food, some brought from the new world. Many of which was a novelty to Lady Jane who had lived sheltered her whole life. Even when she was at court, she was always careful not to fall prey into temptations. Luxury and lust, these were not elements that should be part of one's life, she considered.

She took Edmund's hand in hers and walked into the hall to be presented to her great Majesty, Edmund's Aunt and her parents to be.

"Lady Jane, you look wonderful. It is an honor to have you as our daughter." Edward Seymour said, cordial, and then motioned to his wife to take the lead.

"You shall make us very proud cousin Jane, I have it on good authority from your mother that you will make a good and filial daughter and wife to my son." She said, her lips tightly pursed in a fashion that spoke of her displeasure to see her son married to a known, in her opinion, heretic.

Albeit her husband was one, she was the man she loved, the man she gave her heart to and Lady Jane to this day was a young woman she could not find it in herself to open her heart to.

Jane noticed the malice in the elder woman's voice and at once knew she had an enemy, but instead she chose to ignore it and continued to show her enthusiasm, which had been very palpable since the moment she had met Edmund.

"I shall be a good as a wife as any good Christian woman can be." She declared, her eyes suddenly focused on her betrothed.

He met her eyes briefly, but in that brief moment, Mary noticed how besotted her son was with his young future wife.

"Your Highness." Jane greeted the Prince of Wales who came accompanying his mother and her Consort, Lord Stark. "Your Majesty, My Lord, 'tis a pleasure to see you and an honor to be here. I am overwhelmed."

"Nonsense, it is our honor to have you here. Cousin Jane, we have not seen each other in a long while, tell me how are you finding court life?"

"It is very different and very difficult to get used to, I am ashamed to say I have lived in simplicity all my life."

"That will be remedied when you see your new apartments. You do not have to thank me." The Queen added when Jane was about to retort.

"Your Majesty is very grateful." Jane said, lowering her eyes, thrusting her hand in Edmund's hand as she and other members of her family passed them.

"You did very great." Edmund told her when they were alone in her new chambers with his sister Meggie and her betrothed, Patrick. As part of the celebrations, the Duke of Somerset considered it a nice touch to invite his eldest daughter and her betrothed.  
She glanced at her apartments, her privy chambers were too big she considered and so was the bedchamber, which she found she had no use for except for sleep, since she would be, out most of the day. Taking her walks, now with Edmund to accompany her.

"Edmund is right you did a great performance, not many ladies can boast that." Patrick said, moving closer to his betrothed. He still found her shy at times but that did not matter. He knew it would take time and he was a patient man, he was willing to wait an eternity if necessary to win her over. "Don't you agree?" He asked her.

He earned a smile, smiling sweetly at him. "I do, it's the lion's blood that flows through our veins." She said, Jane nodding with her.

"I am Tudor too."

"Nay little brother, you are a wolf as your father and you still have much to learn about women if you think you can win them over with soft words."

Jane covered her mouth, hiding her giggles. Edmund looked annoyed at her. "I know plenty about women." He protested but Jane and his sister's giggles said the contrary. "Jane, help me here!"

"I am sorry my love but your sister is right, we are not simple creatures and you men often take us for granted. Remember God made us to help man escape his lonely state, without us there would not be no human race and no savior to rid the world of its impurity."

"Spoken like a true scholar." Edmund with his raised eyebrows, his voice filled with admiration.

"I intend to keep being one or at least educate the future generations of women that shall inherit our land." Jane declared, her voice filled with such conviction that it left Edmund, even Patrick in awe.

Meggie envied her friend who was to be her sister. She could speak to any man or woman and not be afraid of criticism because she spoke with such conviction that everyone was afraid of contradicting her, and were convinced she was right. But more importantly because she loved her brother and the passion they shared together, was something that Meggie could never hope for.


	13. My Dreams Are No Longer Empty

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything, everything belongs to history and Hirst's interpretation of it. I only own the plot and the OCs.**

**I love Mumford & Sons new single, I just had to put it here, hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.**

**Sources Used: "Tudors" by John Guy and "Tudors" by G.J. Meyer  
**

* * *

**My Dreams Are No Longer Empty  
**

**~o~  
**

_"And in the middle of the night  
I may watch you go  
There'll be no value in the strength  
of walls that I have grown  
There'll be no comfort in the shade  
of the shadows thrown  
But I'll be yours if you'll be mine_

_Stretch out my life_  
_and pick the seams out_  
_Take what you like_  
_but close my ears and eyes_  
_Watch me crumble over and over_

_I have done wrong_  
_so build your tower_  
_But call me home_  
_and I will build a throne_  
_And wash my eyes out never again_

_But love the one you hold_  
_And I'll be your goal_  
_To have and to hold_  
_A lover of the light_

_Skin too tight_  
_and eyes like marbles_  
_You spin me high_  
_so watch me as I glide_  
_Before I tumble homeward, homeward_

_I know I tried_  
_I was not stable_  
_Flawed by pride_  
_I miss my sanguine eyes_  
_So hold my hands up — breathe in, breathe out_

_But love the one you hold_  
_And I'll be your goal_  
_To have and to hold_  
_A lover of the light_

_And in the middle of the night_  
_I may watch you go_  
_There'll be no value in the strength_  
_of walls that I have grown_  
_There'll be no comfort in the shade_  
_of the shadows thrown_  
_You may not trust the promises_  
_of the change I'll show_  
_But I'll be yours if you'll be mine_

_So love the one you hold_  
_And I will be your goal_  
_To have and to hold_  
_A lover of the light_

_So love the one you hold_  
_And I will be your goal_  
_To have and to hold_  
_A lover of the light"_

**~"Love Of The Light" by Mumford and Sons**

* * *

_"Whoever lives true life, will love true love."_

**~from "Aurora Leigh" by Elizabeth Barrett Browning_  
_**

* * *

**November 1558**

It was the third time this week they met in the gardens behind the water fountain Her Majesty recently ordered to be moved from Richmond to Nonsuch, a masterpiece that once her father's supporters had rejected in its earlier stages of planning, calling it a monstrosity. Now it stood taller than any palace ever built. It was Meggie's favorite palace, simply by the fact that it had been Edward's least favorite.

"Brought you this. Thought it might spoil the mood but your sister insisted." Patrick said, thrusting in her hands the bouquet of flowers he had picked for her. Roses, red and white for the royal houses she descended from, Lancaster and York, and lilies. Her favorites.

"Thank you." She said with a bright smile on her face. He led her to a nearby bench where he took a pouch from his belt, as he opened it she gasped.

"My Lord, this must have cost you a fortune …"

"It is nothing," he said taking the pearl and diamond brooch and putting it on the front of her dress, beneath her neckline. "It looks beautiful on you, could not have suited anyone better."

She felt tears reach her eyes. "Do not tell me you did not like it?"

"I did," she said quickly, taking out her handkerchief and wiping her tears. "it is just … it is jut, no one has ever given me something like this." The last person she remembered was her Uncle Thomas, but he had been forbidden by her father after she reached her thirteenth birthday, believing he had spoiled her too much.

"Thank you." She said and it was the first time he noticed how close their faces were and without hesitation he kissed her.

* * *

Eleanor walked in her cousin's bedroom. "So I've heard."

"Heard what?"

"The wedding, when is it?"

"I am not sure what you are talking about."

"Come on Meggie, you know. You and the Earl sitting on a tree-"

"Stop it."

"Do not be so sore Maggs, you love the Earl do you not? You love him and he loves you." She said stating the obvious. "He loves you so much that he has decided to bring his mother all the way from that puny little island in Ireland."

"Ireland is not a puny little island." Said Patrick coming in "And if you do not mind, I would like to speak with my betrothed."

"Of course, see you later Maggs." Eleanor said winking at Patrick.

"I always hated when she called me that." Meggie said. "Is it true, are you really bringing your mother from Ireland?"

"Well of course, from Dublin to be more precise. My father had some property there before the Court of Sessions was enforced on us."

"By us I assume you mean us Irish folks or your English compatriots one of which I remind you shall soon marry."

"Yes, very much so dear love but you must remember English or not you are still the enemy and she will see you as such."

"That is not something new. I am sure that with my father's charm and mine she will be charmed."

"A temporary setback I am sure, my mother will not be charmed by anyone sweetheart but you are welcomed to try." Patrick said kissing her brow. He was tempted to do more but he was a gentleman and he was bound by rules of courtly love. He had seen too much violence in his life to know that it was not the way. He wanted to prove himself to her and he had.

* * *

When his mother came she was impressed by all the decorum and despite her sternness he could tell right away he liked Meggie.

Geoffrey stood there with his arms crossed. Meggie was out of his grasp now and he blamed no one but his father. If he had let him court her, they would be together .

His father gripped his shoulder, knowing what he was thinking. "Do not give yourself any ideas. Remember I hold your life in the balance."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He hissed.

Thomas rolled his eyes. Could he really be so dull? "You want me to tell your mother how you betrayed your cousin?"

Geoffrey went pale.

"No right? So straighten yourself up and say hello to that lady, remember she is your cousin's future mother in law and if you want her to be happy as you claim, you will be nice to her."

"My Lord Sudeley" The stern woman said, scanning her daughter in law's Uncle's face and his eldest son. So this was the little creature his son told her about had been after Lady Margaret Boleyn? He did not look much the part of heir. He was of medium height, too little when compared with his Uncle and sire, and he was too skinny. Not the well-built, tall specimen that was her son. She was glad the fates had spoken and deemed this weakling unfit to be her husband.

"My Lady, it is an honor to meet the infamous Countess Dowager at last." Thomas spoke with humor in his voice, she let it pass because she decided she liked this man very much. No one had spoken blunt to her in a long time, except her son. It was about time that she met someone with balls.

She found the Baron's brother was not that much different, except he was much calmer and more discrete. She already liked this new family her son was marrying very much.

"You are very fortunate, there are only a few of those women left. Treat her kindly." She said after the feast was over, sitting by the fire next to her son in the parlor.

"I know mother, I cannot wait for her to see Nicky."

"I thought we agreed she would not see Nicholas after her brother's wedding, after Christmas dear."

"I know mother but she is anxious to meet him and if you saw her as I did with her son, you would know she will make a good mother."

"It is not that which troubles me Patrick. I trust her but after everything that she's been through, poor girl, I think it would be better if she did not seen Nicky after the New Year celebrations."

"You mustn't trouble yourself. She is different now than what I met her, she is kind and sweet and she is much calmer now."

"You love her."

"I do." He admitted. "It was different when I was with Lara." Her mother made a noise that said she was still in discontent over her son's union with his late wife. "I loved her but Meggie is different. She is strong yet delicate. I believe when she is with me she is better, I like to believe so." He said showing his eager smile.

"You are not thinking of having children with her are you? Remember what His Grace said."

Her mother pursed her lips. She could tell how much he loved her. But she feared that love would border over obsession, especially now that her son talked about having children.

She did not want the girl's death on her son's conscience. God knew, he had enough with Lara's.

"I know mother but His Grace albeit he has his best interests for her, does not know Meggie is well capable of producing healthy offspring, I know, I have talked with her about it and she is confident."

"My son, I love you but you know as well as I do that you endanger her life and that of her unborn if she falls with child. You have to be really careful, you are not your father, your prime desire is not heirs, I know you my son. You love her, this idea could surely not have been yours."

"No, it wasn't." He admitted. "It was her."

"Why?" She raised her eyebrows. She was astonished that her son's bride could suggest such a thing? Did she not know the risk she would run into if she got herself with child?

Patrick was a good man. Why on earth would he agree with her on this madness?

"She wants to make me happy and she yearns to be a mother."

"She will be mother to Nicholas."

"Mother, Nicholas is six, he will be seven in January. She will hardly get to see him after the Winter is over. She wants to have a child of her own to raise and to love since she was denied that opportunity."

"Surely you must have said something!"

"I said nothing."

"I do not believe it. No woman would ever agree to such madness without her husband's consent. If this was her as you claim than be a man, exercise your rights as her future husband and put a stop to this before it is too late"

"I cannot. She will not take no for an answer."

"She will have to if she wants to marry you. Ack!" She threw her hands in the air, and made a noise that further signaled her annoyance. "This is what you get when you marry a Tudor girl. All the same."

"Two days ago you were writing to me, praising me for my achievements now you are condemning?" He was not angry as much as he was amused by his mother's sudden mood change.

"Your father, God damn him for all his flaws, never let anyone tell him what to do. He made himself Earl against all his family's expectations. You should do good by living up to your mother's expectations."

"My father was a brute and I don't think he cared much for anyone but himself. I love Margaret, I really do and I will abide by her wishes."

She rolled her eyes, there was no talking to her son, she threw her hands in the air in defeat. "It is your choice if you want to doom her suit yourself but don't say I warn you."

* * *

Her cousins and her sisters except for Her Highness, the Princess Katherine, the Queen's eldest daughter who was to be married next year to her royal cousin, King Philip, the second of his name of Spain; were called the Fates. And he could see why now. In his short time of knowing them he had seen how special each of them were.

Her Highness Marianne was cold and calculate but not without empathy as her parents. As Her Majesty's youngest daughter she was very spoiled and protect, but she never let her status cloud her judgment or determine her behavior. If anything, she was the humblest person Patrick had yet to meet.

Then there was Lady Anne, she too was humble yet her eyes were always alert and intrusive. Her younger sister, Lady Margery was the same, except her beauty made it hard to recognize her true nature. Perhaps the greatest beauty of them all was Lady Eleanor who was never afraid to speak her mind, and like their cousin, Lady Jane, she spoke with such conviction it made it impossible to think she was wrong.

Lady Margaret was different. She was cold but could be empathic if she wanted to be. She was smart, possibly smarter than her sister in law to be and completely selfless.

Her brother had warned him against getting too close; Meggie was a woman who carried many demons and she was still wary of Patrick.

"I want to love her, I really do but there is always something that comes between us. I do not think she is ready for me. Not yet, at least." He said.

"You will never give up, will you?"

"Nay, I do not think I would be able to." He confessed. He felt this connection to Meggie, like he had known her for years.

"She will break your heart." Edmund said quietly "I do not know what my brother has been telling you but whatever it is, your lordship best forget for my sister is not yet open for intimacy. I am sorry" He said, leaving his lordship to ponder on his words.

* * *

"That is a new low for you." Said Margery upon hearing what he told Lord Westleight from the Earl himself.

"I am not proud of it. I love my sister and-"

Margery sighed, "Oh Mundi stop with justifications, we both know why you did it." She put her arms around him. "You love Meggie and you are sad to see her go."

"I am not sad, I am afraid." He confessed, his voice dropping a dangerously low, about to reveal a secret that, he threatened, was to be kept between them.

"Why?" Margery asked, deeply curious to know what it was that plagued her brother's soul was. She and Meggie had always been in a secret race to win over their brother's eldest son and heir heart. But unlike Meggie, Margery's interest was purely selfish. "You do not have to be afraid of anything." She said, smiling gently at him.

"It is not fear that she will be unhappy that overwhelms me, it is that if she marries … I fear … she will leave me."

"And that makes you afraid?" He nodded. "You should not be afraid. Remember our lessons: the man who shows fear is the weakest. You will be heir of the great Seymour House someday, you must be fearless, you must be strong and above all, you must be cold. You must let go of the things that make you weak."

"But Meggie-"

"Meggie needs to make her own life, it is the law of life."

"I know" Edmund said defeated, looking away.

"Come" Margery said, seeing her opportunity had come at last. He got closer and embraced her sister. She let him know that he could count on her for everything and he did. Since that moment he knew that he could count on Margery for everything, who unlike Meggie, would never leave him and would always be by his side.

"That was very skillful of you." Annie remarked after she walked their brother to his rooms. She had her arms crossed against her chest and was looking hard on her youngest sister.

"Well someone has to be matron of this family when mother isn't around."

"Be careful, mother will not let you usurp her authority for long. When you are married I will be matron of this household."

"Ah yes, when you are married."

"What are you saying?" Annie's voice had dropped had dropped a dangerously low.

"Nothing sister, it is just curious you are entering your twenty fourth year and you haven't been married yet. How old was our mother when she married? Eighteen I gather? Hmm, must be our father's decision. There must be many fish in the pond as mother would say but who would want to marry the daughter of a traitor? Sorry." She said leaning forward just a bit to feign sympathy over her tragic fate.

"He is your father not mine and I am sure once his little Princess is married" she said referring to Margery, "I will have many suitors bidding for my hand. Do not forget my grandfather left much of his money to me."

"Aye but money does not equal power or does it? I can't tell these days with all these new men Aunt Bella brings to court. But do not be sad, I am sure they will find someone for you eventually."

Annie balled her hands into fists. Damn her! And damn all her family. She was going to make her way in the world, she did not know but she would.

* * *

"Margery?" The girl in question looked up to meet her cousin's eyes. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I was simply looking for my sister's brooch, have you seen it?"

"Nay, I haven't but I will tell you if it turns up." She said leading her cousin out the door, wishing her good night.

What made Margery suspect she had Meggie's brooch? She was not known to steal but then …

God damn it! Of course she should have known!

"Geoffrey!" She went to her older brother's quarters and woke him up. The Queen's grace and her relation to their Uncle had allowed them to rent the biggest rooms in Nonsuch. Now thanks to her brother they might have to return home where she would be back to reading Bible verses and stitching new cloth for her father and her brothers. She yearned for something greater; greater than her parents ever dreamed for her, now thanks to her oldest brother she would have to kiss her dreams goodbye.

"Geoffrey!" She said louder, shaking him.

"Mary, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same?" She said slapping the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Dear God in heaven! Were all the women in their family mad? His Aunt Mary slapped the back of his Uncle's head every time she was mad or annoyed. His mother would do the same, only in private.

"You bloke!"

"Ow! Stop it with the hitting woman!"

"Do not woman me! I know what you did and before you deny it I found this under my mattress!" She showed him the pearl and diamond brooch Lord Westleight had given to their cousin Meggie upon confirming their betrothal.

"I-I do not know how that got there."

"Nonsense you idiot, you do!" She snarled. "And you have put us all in jeopardy. I do not suppose you know what this little trick of yours will cost our family. It took our father months, he had to fall on his knees, to gain our stubborn Uncle's forgiveness. No thanks you now, we can kiss our newfound privilege goodbye."

"Woah, woah, hold on sister" He held his hands in front of her, begging her to let him speak. "Look, I know what I did was wrong and…"

"Damn right it was."

"And I am sorry."

"Hmph!" _Bloody good it will do now! _She thought.

"But there is still time to make up for this."

He cocked his head "How?"

Mary snorted. Men could be such idiots. She put the brooch back in her pouch and told him of her plan to put it back in Meggie's room without her suspecting.

"Will you do that for me?"

"Yes but only this once and if you promise me to let Meggie go-"

"Sister-"

"Promise me Geoffrey!"

"Fine." He said, with a defeated sigh.

Mary's voice softened. "I know you love Meggie but that does not justify your actions or what you did to prove your love. Love comes when you least expect it, if she did not return your feelings it was because it was not meant to be. You must accept that if you want to move on."

He nodded and she said her good night then departed to their cousin's apartments with the excuse she wanted to come by for a drink, to celebrate that her betrothal was now official. She put the brooch in her bedchamber and it went unnoticed by Meggie who was too overcome with happiness.

* * *

A month later, the big day was coming and he could not sleep. He went to his older sister's chamber. He was still his favorite sister no matter what Margery had said, and no one could soothe him like she could.

"Sister" Mundi greeted, "Get some sleep, it will be light soon."

"Alright." She closed her eyes and moved closer to him, "Talk to me some more."

"Like what?"

"Tell me what you and Jane talked about?"

"We stayed up until dawn, we stayed hidden under the bed so our mother would not notice us, until Susan appeared and she saw us. We were not doing anything, we were just resting, kissing but she saw us and thought the worst-"

"Stop, just go straight to the point. Tell me if you and Jane … she is my best friend Mundi, please tell me you did not hurt her."

She knew by experience all Tudor and Seymour men were the same, they were only interested in one thing, and that was hurting. Their younger brother, Neddie was the same as his namesakes.

"No" He answered, shaking his head vigorously, kissing the top of her forehead. His lips were warm as his gaze.

"Then what did you do?"

"We just kissed." He told her as before, "I held her portrait close to my heart that night, she could sense that I was hurting and she asked me what was wrong, I told her I was worried about you."

"Me? Why?" She asked dumbly, knowing the answer.

"I thought you were hurting, I thought the trial was something very unfair on father's part."

She smiled kindly, turning to face him. "Do not be. I am not, not anymore." She assured him. "What father did, it was in my best interest."

"Now you are just reciting what he told you." He caressed her chin. "I am sorry I was not there with you. How was he?" He then asked, referring to her latest encounter with the Earl of Westleight.

"He was kind, not nice, but kind."

"He sounds like a good man." He kissed her forehead a second time.

"Why do you always do that?"

"I do not know. You remind me of mother before Edward."

"Before the dark times you mean."

"Yes." He confirmed, looking away, suddenly looking troubled.

"What is wrong?"

"He will never let our family be will he? Edward I mean. When I was a boy I admired him, I wanted to be like him then our father got captured and I aspired to be like him, now that I know what he put you through, I am not sure who to emulate."

"Emulate no one, be yourself and love Jane, provide her with many children and treat her well, it is the best gift you can give a woman." She said, very serious. "I used to believe that love was something found in fairy tales, that it was not real until I saw you and Jane; you two made me realize that love is real and it belongs to a certain few."

"You too will love again sister."

"Highly unlikely but I appreciate the thought." She said, kissing his brow. He was her little brow and he was growing up, he was no longer her child sibling but a man and a man in love at that.

"Go to sleep, you have a big day ahead of you in the morrow."

"I know and you will be there with me and Jane, will you not sister?"

"Aye, all the way." She promised, smiling. Her smile sent him to sleep, having little trouble remaining asleep.

In the following morrow, they found everything ready for them. Their mother, who was used to Edmund sleeping in his sister's bed during his insecurities, was relieved to find they were both wide-awake and ready for the big day.

* * *

"You know more about your brother than me. Does he snore in his sleep?"

"I would not know, he is very scared of me when he comes to my bed at night, if he is not crying, he is usually hiding his head in his pillow."

Jane chuckled. She had noticed that in Edmund, yet when he was near her, she said, he was calmer and much more resilient, less afraid.

"You are his lucky charm then."

"Do not let Archbishop Cranmer hear you; he would curse you into oblivion." Jane teased as they heard the church bells announcing the ceremony was about to start.

"Shall we?" Jane asked, smiling as His Grace came and put his arm around hers.

Meggie smiled. Ned sighed relieved. The new change in her mood was attributed to Lord Westleight. He and his wife were thankful for him; Meggie was more talkative, she smiled at often and she cried less at night.

He and Mary watched with pride as their eldest son and Lady Jane Grey exchanged vows.

"And now, I pronounce you man and wife. Lord Beauchamp, you may kiss the bride."

* * *

"Do not be frightened."

"I am not." Jane answered her. "It is just, I do not know what to expect. I am a bit hesitant to tell you the truth." She bit her lip, and stared directly at Meggie. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, the first time, then it gets better, it becomes … enjoyable." Meggie confessed, from what she could remember from her horrible experience.

Jane did not ask more.

The doors swung open and in walked the Archbishop and her parents. The Archbishop said a prayer for her then blessed her bed.

"We are sisters now, you know what this means." Jane whispered, feeling a shiver running down her spine as she said the words, knowing what this meant. Tonight she would become a wife in every sense of the word. She would lose her independence. Her will, her fortune, everything would go to her husband. She would be like any other woman. She would be ordinary.

Meggie felt her shiver as she held her hand. "Do not be." She told her knowing what she felt. "Mundi is a good man, he will make you happy."

"I truly hope so." Jane said as her ladies began giggling when her husband entered. She glared at them and they immediately went quiet.

Meggie was surprised by the sudden change in her sister, she bore a commanding presence that made everyone bow their heads in obeisance to her as she passed them to greet Edmund.

"Husband." She curtly said, kissing each other's cheeks. This was the moment they had been waiting for.

Meggie could see the passion burning in their eyes for each other, and blew their eyes and she blew them a kiss before retreating with the rest of the party, leaving the two lovers to their passion.

* * *

"Do you think she will get fat once she starts breeding?"

"That is very low even for you." Margery shot back, she was having such a good time, and she did not want Eleanor and Neddie's mean jokes to ruin it.

"What sis? Not in the mood for some God honest truths?"

"Not coming from you." Margery said, turning from them and staring at the mirror. Her wedding would come very soon. Just one more year.

"I heard they rump like two palfreys on heat." He told them and he and Eleanor burst out laughing.

Margery shook her head, she was getting too old for these sorts of jokes. Soon she would be a married woman and a Princess at that, and too old for these sort of things.

* * *

**1559  
**

Ned reached across the room for another goblet to share with his future son in law and eldest son, Edmund.

Married life suited him. He spent his time talking nonstop about his wife, Jane. She a mousy little thing, his wife considered, she always had that unreadable expression on her face that betrayed nothing, that left people guessing just what was it she was feeling.

It reminded Ned a bit of himself and his mother; there was spirit in the girl. He could sense it but he kept it hidden under a mask of neutrality. Mayhap she would help his son, toughen him up that was much needed since Edmund had always been vulnerable. Crying, behaving like a scared kitten not the strong and energetic wolf his younger brother was, the kind of wolf Ned wished Edmund to be.

"Are you expecting yet?" Ned asked, he decided to try the direct approach.

Edmund shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was not surprise yet he was not prepared to answer, luckily, Meggie's betrothed helped him. "His lordship plans to wait for two more years, he was telling me his wife plans to expand their new home first, and is planning charity work and working on building new schools for girls. Isn't that right Lord Beauchamp?"

"Yes, yes it is father. Jane and I thought it would be better that way." He asked, finding sudden interest on his feet. He could feel his father's heavy gaze on him.

"Well, if that is what you wish. I will tell your mother not to make plans to rebuild the nursery, she still has not cleaned the dust off the old one when your nephew and nieces were born; she will be very disappointed you will not be giving her grandchildren."

"Father I-"

He was stopped by Ned's hand held high. "I respect your decision, I am sure you and your wife discussed this thoroughly." He said, emphasizing on the word 'wife'. "Just remember" he said when his son began to lift his eyes, "we are not eternal, when me and your mother are gone all her properties and my titles will be passed down to you and your heirs or Neddie's if you don't have any."

"First to finish line then?" Patrick said in an attempt to break the ice between the two men, but seeing how neither of them was willing to be honest, he gave up.

He wondered if this is how married life would be, if his future father in law would give him any troubles? He hoped not, the wedding was scheduled in a month, February, the month of her and her mother's birthday. Meggie had wanted it that way because she said she wanted to make to the whole world known that she was receiving the best present of all: Happiness.

"Your brother boasts his virility in every bed in London, Wiltshire, Winchester, even Paris." Ned added with a smirk as he saw his son trembling.

"Good for him." Edmund said, having the courage to look his father in the eye. "But virility does not account for manliness and wit."

"Some would say differently." Ned said, testing the waters. "Half the pages in history books are filled with wise scholars and men who bed every woman they could get their hands on. Your grandfather was one of them."

"I am not my grandfather and if memory serves me correctly, half of those men ended in prison or incapable of siring any male heirs except for bastards, those that did went mad or taken by evil humors."

Patrick lifted his cup giving a toast to Edmund. "Here, here. Cannot argue with that line of reasoning." He said, pouring himself more water.

Ned's eyes pierced his. They were laughing at his expense but it did not last long.

Ned's voice dropped a dangerously low, and his blue eyes darkened and pierced them both. "Thank you Lord Westleight but I am afraid you are deceived by my son's smooth words if you believe his council is wise, especially for someone so young and inexperienced."

If looks could kill Patrick would have looked away. Edmund looked like he was ready to kill, he was shooting daggers at his father.

"I am never going to be good enough for you will I?" He rose and walked to his father, he expected to see a reaction, anything. Anger, fear, surprise, but the only thing he got was the same unreadable expression he had seen on his wife so many times when faced with strangers.

Is that what he was for him? A stranger?

"Excuse me." He said, leaving abruptly.

* * *

"Edmund, what is wrong?" Jane asked, upon seeing Edmund reach her chambers. She was sitting next to his sister, Meggie near the fireplace. They were surprised by his visit and even more by his next statement.

"We are leaving."

"What? Why? We just arrived here. You said we were going to stay longer until they finished the renovations for our new house."

"I do not care. We are leaving."

"But the place is not ready!"

"I do not care. We are leaving and that is final. We will be staying at your mother's in Suffolk. Tell them to pack your things." He said harshly, not in the mood for discussion however Jane was and until he revealed everything, she did not let the matter drop.

"Your father was not trying to upset you."

"It seemed like he bloody was!" Edmund shot back, losing his patience.

"He was testing you. Do you not see Edmund? He wants to see if you are worthy to be his heir; he is playing you against each other so he can decide who is better." Jane explained.

"Rather twisted game he is playing then." Edmund said, both hands at his hips.

His sister felt an impulse to comfort him but fought against it. It was not her place anymore, Jane was his wife now and as his wife, she would be the one to take care of him, though it seemed by the looks of it; Jane had done more than just take care of him. She had breathed life into him, turned his feeble spirit into a fighting one.


	14. At Last I See The Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot.  
**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who's followed this story, you've been great and my great Beta Reader Mimi Dubois, this is for you guys.  
**

**Sources Used: "Philip II" by Geoffrey Parker; "Philip of Spain" by Henry Kamen; "Elizabeth's London" by Liza Picard and "Elizabeth I" by Jasper Ridley.  
**

**Sources for inspiration: Small's Skye's Legacy saga; Sister Queens by Perinot and Bring Up The Bodies by Mantel and last but not least Michelle Moran who is another great author whose treatment of royals and their relationships with their siblings is great.  
**

**A Disney girl I felt I had to put this song, it fit this chapter both Meggie and Arthur, in different ways.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**At Last I See The Light**_  
_

**~o~  
**

**Rapunzel:  
**

_"All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I am meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you_

**Flynn:**

_All those days chasing down a daydream_  
_All those years living in a blur_  
_All that time never truly seeing_  
_Things, the way they were_  
_Now she's here shining in the starlight_  
_Now she's here, suddenly I know_  
_If she's here it's crystal clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to go_

**Rapunzel & Flynn:**

_And at last I see the light_

**Flynn:**

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

**Rapunzel & Flynn:**

_And at last I see the light**  
**_

**Rapunzel:**

_And it's like the sky is new_

**Rapunzel & Flynn:**

_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once, everything is different_  
_Now that I see you_  
_Now that I see you"_

**~"I see the lights" by Mandy Moore**

* * *

**Narrator: **"He_ entered a world where he could be anything he wanted and where he would discover the greatest temptation of all ..."_

**Christian: **"_I believe in truth, freedom, and above all things: love"  
_

**~"Moulin Rouge" (2001)**

* * *

**February 18th, 1559**

Meggie was excited, not only it was her birthday as well as her mother's and her son's, but her wedding as well.

"Oh Bella I couldn't be more excited." She told her sister, the Queen the day before when they were dining.

"I know, Meggie is marrying tomorrow, I always thought it would be Margery."

"Me too. What happened to our charming nephew? Don't tell me he was suddenly too good to marry our niece?" Maggie asked.

"Oh no, none of that but the council is very persistent and it is more important for England to keep good relations with Spain than its own."

"So my daughter goes with a broken heart."

"Don't look at it that way Mary, your daughter will be suitably match."

"Suitably doesn't make it, she loves Marcus and Marcus loves her, why all the sudden interest in the other Princesses? They never cared a fig about England and Marcus with all due respect sister will be nothing more but a third son with a few titles and lands to inherit, why the sudden interest in him?"

"Mary is right sister, you should think this though. My husband has some friends and he can convince some of the council."

"My Edward I am sure he will vote 'nay' next time he is allowed in the room." This had to be Cecil's idea. She didn't know why Bella kept him around, Edward had told her not to trust the man but as usual her sister didn't listen.

"Have care for what you speak sisters, he is still my son, third son or not, he is my boy and I care deeply for him and want what is best for him."

"But Spain? Of all places Spain! They never cared for us why now?"

"Our cousin has recently become a widow."

"It seems everyone is becoming one these days." Maggie said, giggling.

Bella ignored her sarcasm and went on. "Portugal has chosen one of their own to act as Regent and Philip has commissioned a portrait be painted of his sister."

"Well tell us she is pretty."

"She is fair to look upon." Bella told her sisters, quoting from their royal cousin's latest letter. "He is threatening to recognize Edward as the royal heir if we don't accept this marriage offer. Cecil is very adamant about it."

"What does Cromwell say?"

"He is very adamant about it as well but he advises me not to make peace with them yet."

"Peace? I didn't know we were in a war."

"Please Maggie, not now, I don't think I can stand another one of your jokes."

Maggie and Mary chuckled, however Mary cleared her throat. "If, that is to say if my good sister listens to the council, who will be chosen for my daughter? Margery was very excited about Marcus, I think she really fashioned herself in love."

"I am afraid all the good men are taken, I would have decided on good Earl but he is already taken for Meggie."

Mary gave a wry smile. She was very happy for Meggie but if she had to choose from her three daughters it would be Margery. It was not fair that as the youngest she would get to marry some lord and live in some dreary old castle, forgotten by history for the rest of her days.

* * *

Meggie could not believe this day had come.

"Are you nervous?" Her mother asked her. She could not believe her oldest daughter by Ned was going to get married, she wished it would be Margery.

"Very." She admitted, the Archbishop had come and blessed their bed, she barely looked at the man; his sight alone repulsed her.

_Now I am with Patrick, now I will be a true wife in every sense of the world._

Her father had talked with Patrick before the wedding. It was not discrete to see the groom before the wedding, there was still some superstition tragedy would befall the family if he did.

Edward had discussed with Patrick about how it would be now that he was a member of the Tudor household but Patrick told him he was prepared and he was not marrying into the Tudors, he was marrying a Seymour and the woman he married. That was all that mattered and Edward said no more.

"You rescued me" she said all of the sudden as he took their garments.

"Rescued you?" He said astonished. "It was you who rescued me" He confessed he did not thought it possible to love again until he met her. "Telling you this does not make me the manliest of men but I don't want to deny my feelings for you any longer than I have to."

"Patrick," she said shedding a tear "I thank you for everything you've done for me."

"You don't have to cry Mags, it is my pleasure, you are my wife, I will love you till the rest-" She put her two fingers to his lips.

"Please bring my son to me."

"You know I can't make promises."

"I don't care for promises I just want him with me, with us. I want him in my arms, I want him to know Nicky and play with him. I know Nicky will like the company."

"I will do what I can."

"That is all I ask." She said, giving him a smile and leaned forward to kiss him. It was so heartfelt and passionate she could barely remember what happened next.

"Ah" she groaned feeling his fingers reach into her sex, pulling deeper and deeper until they ruptured the inner walls of her sheath. She felt herself swimming in a sea of passion, she could barely keep up with rhythm of his movement as he pushed his lance into her.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" She begged burying her hands in his copper hair.

He didn't, he drove deeper and deeper until they reached their peak together and poured all of themselves into one another, slowing their movements as they did

She woke up the next day to meet the face of her love, smiling down at her, she could feel his member slowly withdrawing. She didn't believe it possible she would feel passion, true passion.

* * *

"Lady Margaret how good to see you. Master Coulson tells me you wanted to speak to me."

"Aye, I do." She said, greeting him with a cold smile. He invited her to sit down. "Lord Archbishop it has been some time."

"It has." Cranmer admitted.

"May I inquire what brought you here, surely not my spiritual guidance?"

"Nay. Your Grace knew of my … condition. My aunt has wondered who is it that gave my uncle the idea to disseminate such information just now." She looked accusingly at him.

"I promised to keep it a secret, my lady remembers I swore an oath before God and to your cousin, then King of England. I am bound by my Oath."

"I find that hard to believe. Edward Tudor would never have gone through such lengths unless he felt God was on his side and there is only man who can make him feel such way. Why now, I wonder."

"Your cousin and uncle, my lady was always a tough man to please, I have no clue what propelled him to such actions but you can be rest assured it was not done on my part. I never wished you or your family any harm, my duty is to lead the righteous."

"Aye you did that so well." She said sarcastically. "You knew I was with child long before Edward did, you knew of my condition. You were the one who told him, you two led me down the altar, you were always the hand guiding his actions Cranmer so excuse me if I find myself struck with disbelief."

"My lady you must calm yourself, I hardly understand a word you speak of."

"You may fool the others Your Grace but not me, why did you do it? Why?"

"Sometimes in order to do God's will one must carry the heavy burden of innocent lives on his shoulders." He said with a heavy sigh, the poor lady would never know what he had to do at the time, to save England and the monarchy. "I did what had to be done, the Lord's infinite mercy shall recognize your sacrifice as well as others who stood as martyrs."

"Mercy? How can you speak of mercy when you don't know the meaning of it!" She bolted out of her chair. "I was held captive for two months. Two months! I was forced to be his whore until my uncle rescued me, no one showed me mercy."

"You have been through a lot my child but I assure you God recognizes your sacrifices and He in His infinite mercy shall reward you in heaven."

"You speak of heaven but you know nothing of it. You know little of the hell I went through. The hell he's putting me and my family since he's revealed the truth. My son led a happy life with my uncle and my aunt. Giving him up was the hardest thing I ever had to do but I would gladly do it all over again to keep him safe. You brought his hell upon us Archbishop, you condemned my son just as you condemned me."

"Me, Madame? I was merely doing the Lord's work, it was why I was put on this Earth. I merely carried out my masters' will."

"You were working for yourself. Heaven, hell, religion" she snorted "you never cared about any of it, you only cared for yourself and your dumb religion. That is all you religious men ever care for, religion! Bah!"

"My lady have a care for what you speak, God listens."

"God? Did God listen to my prayers when they told me I was pregnant with that wretched monster's spawn? Did God heed on the call of my aunt and her husband, the Duke of Norfolk when their daughter was sick with fever? Did God heed mine, did he heed on the call of millions who were massacred on the whims of Catholics and Protestants, the true wretched souls, who were fighting each believing for the true faith? God? I say to the Devil with him and with you. The true nature of the church, any church, is to keep priests such as yourself fat and comfortable in your houses. There is NO GOD!" She bellowed.

"And what about yourself Madame? Is it not the nature of all women to be submissive and heed on the call of the true church? What you call massacre I call sacrifice, even the Roman church would say so."

"To hell with them. To hell with you all! I was merely a tool to you."

"Madame before you go generalizing, you were no one's instrument but God's and for that you should be proud for as the mother of our savior, you brought forth His Majesty a healthy child, and what a fine child he is. Under different circumstances he would be standing where your cousin now stands as Prince of Wales, His Royal Highness Prince Edward of Wales. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"You are mad Cranmer, you and all your ilk that call themselves faithful are nothing but hypocrites, but mark my words: my son will not be your tool. You and Edward can do whatever you wish with me but not my son." She spun around and left, slamming the doors behind her. She could not bear to listen to the man any longer, she meant what she said. Her son would not be his or Edward Tudor's tool, nor her aunt's, he would be no one's tool!

* * *

**February 18th, 1551.**

**Baron Sudely's Residence; Chelsea Hall:**

_"Oh God! Get it out, get it out of me plese!"_

_Kate pulled her husband to a corner "Thomas she cannot bear it any longer, you must order the cut."_

_"Nay I will not and you should be ashamed-"_

_"How dare you speak to me like this!" She slapped him twice, bringing sense into his thick skull. "I love that child even more than you will ever know but we must act now before she loses the child."_

_"Then she loses it!"_

_"How can you be so cold? She or he will be your grand-niece or grand-nephew, our son or daughter Thomas."_

_"Aye and what type of person will that be if it is a person of all, my nephew could only have sired demons, I will not have one of them in our house mingling with our boys, with our daughter!"_

_She slapped him again. "Ah, stop it!" Thomas snarled, rubbing his purple cheeks._

_"I never thought I would hear the day, they always told me you were cold but I told my brother nay, he is sweet, gentle and kind but I seemed to have been wrong again." She always had a weakness for handsome rogues._  
_If Thomas would not do it she would._

_Thomas immediately stopped her and put himself between her and their physician._

_"Someone has to be the man here, your niece is doomed we have to look for the future. Her son Thomas, you would risk an innocent life based on what, your Seymour pride?" She was appalled and disgusted by it._

_"It's not only my Seymour pride Kate, just look at her, she would not be in this discussion if it wasn't for my nephew." He lowered his voice, hearing his sons playing in the next room, both oblivious to what was happening. "You want this infection spread to our sons? You asked me once if I would do what was necessary to protect our children from harm and that included Meggie. I will not let that thing feeding off her, draining her of her strength mingle with our children. It is an abomination."_

_"It is a Seymour and it will be our child." Kate said, determined to see her will fulfilled._

_"Bah!" Thomas threw his hand in the air, and said, defeated, turning to their physician "do what you must. Just make sure she lives or I will strangle you myself."_

_Doctor Gibbs gulped, Kate looked smiling at the old man. Thomas would not harm him, she promised._

_"Papa … papa … papa" Meggie's voice trailed off as she felt the cool blade against her naked belly. Thomas turned his back on her, walked away to his own chamber where upon seeing his daughter Mary awake took her in his arms and then placed her on his leg, sitting in the armchair next to his bed._

_"What is the matter sweetheart, hmm?"_

_"Goffy said Meggie is sick and she and the baby are going to die."_

_"Why are you listening to Geoffrey, you know he only wants to scare you. Your cousin and your new baby brother will be fine."_

_"Oh." She said, looking down, unconvinced._

_Thomas passed his fingers through her raven hair, much like his own._

_She looked up. "Papa, will you and mama love me the same when the baby is born?"_

_"Of course we will, why do you ask that?"_

_She shrugged._

_"Mary, me and your mother love you very much. You were not the boy we were promised but we already had John and Geoffrey and want to know a secret?" She nodded vigorously, he leaned forward and whispered "You are our favorite child." He said poking her nose. She giggled. "No one is going to supplant my little girl, and now that you will have a baby brother, this means you will be a big girl now. You will be the lady of the house after your mother."_

_Her face brightened. "Really? Not John or Geoffrey?"_

_Thomas nodded. Mary gasped then swung her arms around his neck. "Thank you papa."_

_Thomas chuckled and kissed the back of her head. Their joy was short-lived as they heard the newborn violent cries coming from the birthing chamber._

_"Wait here." Thomas commanded and Mary knew better than to disobey him._

_He opened the birthing chamber doors and gazed at his nephew, resting in Kate's arms. She could barely look at it but she mustered a smile for her husband's sake._

_"A boy" she said._

_Her tears were evident, Thomas cried with her as he took the child from her arms. His body relaxed, his heart softened and a smile graced his lips that had been cold and unmoving when he first saw the child bundled up neatly, resting in Kate's arms.  
_

_He had the same aristocratic nose as his mother and father, and the same eyes as the demon sire. A true Tudor –he thought with pure regret, but kept his smile seeing it brought comfort to the small child. Then his eyes landed on Meggie and the thin line that formed up his facial expressions returned._

_"How is she?"_

_"She still lives." That much was evident by her chest falling up and down, and shifting uncomfortably in her sleep. Kate lowered her voice. "The physician had to sow her back up. After the child came …" She struggled to hold back the rest of her tears, her voice broke._

_"What is it? Kate … tell me." He urged, handing the child to one of the midwives who took him to the nursery that had been prepared for him. He feared he would drop the child or do something, more irrational, if the news were bad. And as it was, they were.  
_

_"Oh Thomas … I am so sorry, I was so wrong, you were right. There was no need to cut her, the baby came as soon as they started to cut but then …"_

_"Kate what are you telling me?"  
_

_She said some words but he could barely hear and lowered her eyes._

_"Speak up woman!"_

_She sobbed and looked directly at Thomas. "She might never bear children again."_

* * *

**March 1559**

"Let me go"

"No."

"Let me go you brute" Frances said throwing a pillow at him. She struggled to get up, she could still feel his milky seed between her thighs. It had spilled unto the sheets and some on the floor as she got up and went for her clothes.

"My father will kill you if he finds me here."

"Mmm…" He said with a dreamy voice, looking at her nude form, slowly dressing herself. "… I would be more worried for Her Majesty. My aunt is not known for her kindness."

"And yet you keep me here you big oaf."

He chuckled. "I thought you enjoyed it, you too love." He said, turning to face his other bedmate who had fallen asleep after exhaustion. His lance was still inside her. Occasionally she would stir and she would open her eyes, only to close them back when he'd released of her, filling her, entering into a complete state of ecstasy.

Frances rolled her eyes. The only daughter of Sir Francis Walsingham, the spymaster of England and Cecil's right hand as Her Majesty's other right hand man; she should know better than to be with the likes of him.

But Arthur, God forgive her, he was a good lover and he did not ask for much, there was no discretion, there were no rules for him. You could do whatever you wanted and there was no chance of getting hurt.

He knew all of his aunt's former Moriska's recipes that kept his seed from being fruitful in his mistresses' wombs.

A shame, she considered when she would have liked to have a son by him. Her husband was no fun to be around with, a true dullard, hence her child was bound to be born a dullard.

"Stay." Arthur insisted withdrawing roughly from the serving wench, Sarah.

"You know you want to." He taunted, undressing her with his eyes as she put on the necklace he had given her. Her lord and husband believed it was a gift from her father, he was as aloof to everything as her father wasn't but her father hardly minded who she was with as long as she was discrete.

"I enjoy your company very much." He said, coming behind her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"Much like Mistress Therese's?" She asked, pushing him away. "Oh yes Artie, everybody knows about your miserable wench and her child. I am surprised your mother let you bring her here."

"My mother doesn't know and in any case, haven't you heard? I am the Earl of Ormonde and Wiltshire and Viscount of Rochford dear, I hold more properties than she ever did when she was Princess; I answer to no one."

"Even to the Queen?" She challenged.

"Even her, remember I am Her Majesty's nephew."

"So full of wits" she turned, tracing a finger around his face. "and yet so dull." She walked away but he caught her arm and slammed her against the wall and pulled her skirts and began to thrust roughly inside her.

"Ahh … ahhhh" She screamed of pleasure, finding it harder to resist, just when she thought he was completely exhausted he released the last of his seed. "My father … will kill you."

"Let him kill me."

"What if I beget your bastards?"

"Then have my bastards, you always wanted them" He said impaling on her, driving her to the brink of her desire as she moaned and soon her moans turned to whispers as she called out her name.

* * *

"Sir Francis, what a pleasure to see you."

"My Lady." He said, bowing before the Duchess.

"Please sit down. Susan bring us two goblets, are you hungry Sir?"

He waved his hand at Her Grace's lady in waiting. "I come with some distressing news Madame."

"Oh?"

"My daughter as you know is not the best of daughters but God forgive me I love her more than life itself, I dare say more than He, but it has recently come to my attention through your sister, Her Majesty who brought some distressing news."

Mary knew at once what he was going to say. "Sir Frances" she started before he could continue "I know very well what you are going to say and before you do, please let me speak.  
My son is not a bad man, by all means you have the right to be angry but I promise to keep this under discretion."

"It is not that which worries My Lady. I know your son and I trust your family, I know you he shall be discrete, it is my daughter however that she could start to boast on her latest prowess. I am afraid when it comes to men she is not the smartest."

Mary chuckled, she knew all about Sir Francis' wench. It always surprised her that she could be Sir Francis' daughter whose reputation was above reproach.

"Please Sir, tell me what I can do then?"

"Nothing Madame except to pray she does not fall with child, if she does I am afraid I will have to add another burden to my conscience."

"Sir Francis I terribly regret all what has happened, if there is anything I could do believe me I would."

"Trust me Madame I do not hold you and your family responsible. You and your sister hold the greatest moral example on England."

"Thank you Sir Francis, it is always nice to hear there are still souls that care for England's moral upbringing." She said earnestly.

Sir Francis smiled, he greatly admired this lady, even more so than Her Majesty. She had been discrete even while in her affair with the Good Duke, then Lord Hertford. And she held the greatest standards of moral conduct among her ladies and her children, especially those begotten by His Grace Somerset.

Arthur Boleyn had been a fluke, as most first marriages were. The rumors about his and the Lady Anne's father bewitching the Duchess of Somerset still abounded.

"Edward." Mary greeted kissing both her husband's cheeks.

He curtsied to His Grace. "Your Grace."

"Sir Francis" Edward greeted "Tis a pleasure to see you. What brings you here?"

He told the Good Duke all about his stepson's conduct and his predicament. Needless to say Edward was furious. When Sir Francis left he called on his stepson and reluctantly he obeyed his commands and came to his stepfather's antechamber.

"Your Grace." He grinned, holding his laughter as he saw his stepfather's face turning velvet.

Ned squeezed his fists, if it were not for his wife being present he would have gob smacked him.

"I am listening." He said cockily turning to his mother, hoping to win her over like he and Annie would when they were children. But no such luck.

"You are dismissed."

Arthur furrowed his brow. That's it? He thought it would be worse. The universe is still on my side.

Just then his stepfather turned again and raised his voice, pointing a guilty finger at him. "You have made a mockery of this house, you have not only stain your mother's reputation but mine a well."

"I thought I was dismissed." He said, smiling sheepishly, amused.

"Oh you are get out of my sight, my house and this castle. As of today you are not permitted to be in this castle."

Arthur stood with his mouth wide opened. He couldn't believe what was just being said, and that his mother remained silent instead of speaking on his behalf.

"You cannot do that!"

Ned finally showed a smirk. He had his stepson right where he wanted. Just because the boy had escaped his control when he had married that milksop Rosbart girl did not mean he was free of him, and he intended to make it known to him.

"I can and I will by the power invested on me by Her Majesty, your aunt I shall dismiss you from royal grounds and you shall never again walk on my lands sir and that includes your sister, now Lady Westleight."

"You have no authority over that, only Patrick can-" His friend would never prohibit a visit from him or his wife, they had known each other since they were children. They had grown up at the same court, His Majesty had placed them in the same school where he studied with the other royal children, including his uncle, the former monarch, Edward VI.

His sister had announced she was with child and he wanted to be the first one, along with Annie, to visit her when she delivered her child. It would be her first child, her first real child free of Cranmer, of her father and their aunt. She had already named her; she wrote to him, confident it was a girl.

His stepfather could not be serious!

Unfortunately he was and interrupted him.

"Patrick will do what I tell him to do because I am still the head of this family and as long as I live you will do exactly as I say; now leave my presence. I never want to see your face again."

Arthur glanced to his mother for support but she turned away, she was too hurt and shamed by what Arthur had done.

He waltzed out of the room, keeping his chin up and what little dignity he had left, without ever looking back.


	15. Teeth And Ambitions Are Bared

**Disclaimer: I do not own everything but the plot.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story, you make it possible.**

**Last but not least I want to thank all my friends who helped and supported me, you know who you are and thank you so much. I recommend you read Mimi Dubois' new fic "The Viscount and the Pearl", prequel to Faith For Duty.**

**Sources Used: "Philip of Spain" by Henry Kamen, "Philip II" by Geoffrey Parker, "Elizabeth's London" by Liza Picard and "Elizabeth: The Struggle for the throne" by David Starkey.**

**Sources of Inspiration: Of course Plaidy, Weir's biographies and latest book "A dangerous inheritance" and all of Lofts and Small's fiction and historical romance respectively.**

**Without further ado before I go to work enjoy and please r/r!**

* * *

**Teeth And Ambitions Are Bared**

**~o~  
**

"_**Scar:**_

_I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are, pay attention My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares So prepare for a chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining new era Is tiptoeing nearer_

**Shenzi: **

_And where do we feature?_

**Scar:**

_Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last I am given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared Be prepared!_

**Hyena:**

_Be prepared for what?  
**Scar:**_

_For the death of the king!  
_

_**Hyena:? **_

_Why? Is he sick?_

_**Scar:** _

_No, you fool, we're going to kill him... and Simba too!  
**Hyena:?** _

_Great idea! Who needs a king?  
**Hyenas:**_

_No king, No king, nah nah nah nah nah nah!_

_Scar: Idiots! There will BE a king!  
**Hyena:**_

_But you just said...  
**Scar:** _

_*I* will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never be hungry again!  
_

_**Hyenas:**_

_YEA! Long live the king! It's great that we'll soon be connected With a king who'll be all-time adored_

**Scar:**

_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me So prepare for the coup of the century Be prepared for the murkiest scam (Ooooh!) Meticulous planning (We'll have food!) Tenacity spanning (Lots of food) Decades of denial (We repeat) Is simply why I'll (Endless meat) Be king undisputed (Aaaaaaaaaah!) respected, saluted (Aaaaaaaaaah!) And seen for the wonder I am (Aaaaaaaaaah!) Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared!_

**Hyenas:**

_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared!"_

**~ "Be Prepared"; Lion King soundtrack**

* * *

"_How long a new-born baby will probably live is a notoriously tricky problem. As she gently rocked the cradle, the godmother foresees the perils of childbirth, for a girl; the dangers of possible war, for a boy; and the endemic and epidemic illnesses lying in wait for every child … In general term, an Elizabethan woman would be contemplating old age at 40 whereas now she can plan for the half of her life still before her."_

**~ "Elizabeth's London" (89-90) by Liza Picard.**

* * *

**1559**

**Spain, Aranjuez Palace**

"Is it true?" Mary asked the Duke of Alba, Fernando de los Cobos, brilliant military mind behind the success of the Italian Wars that brought the three nations, including his own, to sign a peace treaty. "Is the witch dead?"

"I am afraid not yet; Her Majesty suffered a minor relapse but the miscarriage has left her reproductive system damaged beyond repair, she may not have children again."

"'Tis not her I meant, I mean the other witch; Margaret Boleyn." Mary, adopting the more French version of her Scottish last name, Stewart; said sourly. She thought of the old Queen that, old and a hag. More than forty and she still thought she could have a baby. Ha! "Is it true Your Grace that she bore her son amidst fire and brimstone?"

The Duke of Alba did not like to lie to Her Majesty, she and her husbands were but mere guests in His Majesty's presence, though if it were up to him they would have been put off the minute their ship landed on their shores.

"I do not know where My Lady would hear such things but to your misfortune Her Majesty still lives, the miscarriage did nothing but scar her, there is no permanent damage to her body." Fernando explained.

"But I hear that she may not bear children, you said so yourself My Lord."

"That may be My Lady but you must remember you can't put all your trust in physicians, put it in God, Your Majesty, 'tis the safest and surest place to do so."

"Aye but God knows little of women's pains except when the Church says He does for its convenience."

"Your Majesty! Have care" The Duke boldly said "This is the Holy Mother Church you speak of, a Church your mother defends and protects with her very life."

"Much good did it do to her or my lord husband's mother." She said acidly. "Now tell me more of the Lady Margaret, what does intelligence say about her? Is she pretty? I vaguely remember Her Grace, she and her lord husband, the Duke of Somerset came to our shores when they tried to lay waste to my beautiful land, my kingdom Your Grace; I remember a cold smile and a stern face. Is her ladyship the same shrew as her mother or is she more … how do you say in Spanish … vanidosa?"

Behind him the recently made Prince of Eboli, Ruy Gomez da Silva and the King's close confidant, brought a hand to his mouth, chuckling. The Duke of Alba shot him a glare. His laughter immediately subsided.

"I dare to say she is very vanidosa but then I would be lying if I admitted to these rumors. Your Majesty with all due respect I regret to inform you she is an example of chastity and virtue, you have the wrong Tudor in mind."

"Nonsense Your Grace." Mary advanced forward, pushing the Duke of Alba aside, a gesture that he put up with because she was the King's honored guest. "They are all Seymours, they are all wolves. My husband tells me how she knelt before him, ready to suck on his cock in exchange for her father's life."

"I wouldn't be surprised Madame, the Welsh which the Tudors descend from, were very hot blooded individuals and Her Grace, her mother, was very attached to her husband before they married."

They shared a laugh. This man understood her.

"Madame, 'tis our pleasure to have you here, Spain was very dull before you came, you have made this dreadful court into a lively one."

"I hope His Majesty does not hear you, I would hate Your Grace getting in trouble for me."

"That would be the day." Alba said, pretending to cough, so his remark would be ignored.

"The King hears everything but he would not be troubled by a small remark Your Majesty made, though at his expense might I add. Just remember to smile when he reminds you of it, he likes to take everything light-heartedly."

Mary nodded, smiling warmly at the Prince.

The doors of the great hall opened. "His Majesty, King of Spain, Naples and His Grace, Duke of Milan. Philip Hapsburg." The herald cried.

Immediately everyone bowed to the Spanish King. "Your Majesty." Mary Stuart said, bowing the lowest. Next to the King of Spain, standing as his equal was her own husband, the rightful King of England to some, Edward Tudor.

"Your Majesty." Philip greeted, kissing her hand. He noticed Edward Tudor's jealous look and stepped aside, not wanting to be the cause for major embarrassment between the royal couple.

"'Tis an honor to be here Your Majesty, we are very grateful for your hospitality, we are forever in your debt." Edward announced after he took his wife's hand. He did not like the way the King of Spain looked at his wife. He knew a lecher when he saw one, and the King of Spain was by no less means a virtuous man though he tried very hard to appear as one. His father, Charles V of the Holy Roman Empire, the First of Spain, had been one, perhaps the greatest that the world had ever seen.  
They called his father a lecherous beast and his uncles lecherous wolves, when the King's late father had instead taken on more mistresses, some official some still unknown than anybody could count on, and left many bastards.

"The honor is all mine, we do not get to have in our midst such great refugees." The King of Spain said curtly, the hint of amusement not being missed in his voice; Edward squeezed his fists but then laughed with the others as Mary elbowed him –reminding him it was only through her pleas that they were even received here.

If it hadn't been for his elder sister's lucky streak, she would be dead and he would be King, sitting on his father's chair. Everyone knew that Charlie was not fit to be King, everyone from the old to the young to the unborn. The boy was a dullard and weak for his niece's affections which for once, Edward was glad to have had the means to destroy his nephew's dreams.

"It doesn't surprise me anymore Your Majesty that the Duchess excuses her ladyship's behavior, she has always been known to spoil her daughters."

"It will be strange to receive the English Ambassador."

"Who?"

"Oh excuse me, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce you, Ruy why don't you do the introductions, you are much better at them."

Ruy gestured to a medium-height, blond-haired, brown-eyed man. "My Lady, Your Majesty, allow me to introduce you to the English Ambassador, George Talbot, Earl of Shrewsbury"

"And Waterford. You were a title short there Your Highness."

"Ah, how clumsy of me, see this is why I tell Philip to leave these things to royals. Protocols, titles …" Ruy gave a mock sigh and brought a hand to his chest "it's too much for a common man."

"Not so common that you married a Grande."

"Ah but you see that was Your Majesty's choice, otherwise it would have been very difficult to find good old Ruy in the altar." He said, everyone chuckled.

Edward looked intently on the man. So this was the man that his eldest sister had sent to convince her royal cousin to go back on his initial decision to support his claim.

A bit too late for that. Edward internally smirked. The throne was his by right and no matter what, the King of Spain was a proud of man as proud came and he would not back down from his initial decision. He had a great interest in England, though he had not said it. He learned from his father to read men's minds through their eyes and he could see ambition swimming in the King's eyes when Edward spoke of gaining back England.

War with France would be inevitable. The last phase of the Italian Wars was over but another war with France would eventually come. Spain and France were bitter enemies, bitterer than England and France and the King of France had recently married his niece, Princess Katherine against the Guises and his mistress' protest who had all welcomed him and their niece, Mary, his wife, with open arms. Philip was being forced into action as he could not let another empire threaten the Hapsburg hegemony.

* * *

"This is the last time I get myself with child." Meggie said rubbing her stomach, she was too big for three months and her stomach was beginning to swell too fast. Patrick worried for her. He had kept the letter he had been sent by the English governor hidden. He did not want to trouble her. Ireland was a peaceful country but it was packed with rebels who still clung to the old ways and although he sympathized with some, they had to accept the Queen's authority if they wanted their businesses to thrive.

"You look great. Five more months and you will be bringing our child into the world."

She guessed what his worry was by how his eyes changed when they fell on her swollen belly. "Our baby is a blessing, he is growing stronger; Nicky always asks me when is he going to be born. He cannot wait to be a big brother." She said with an added chuckle.

Patrick could not help but laugh as well.

"Aye he is very curious. I hope you do not mind his presence, I can send him to our mother if you feel tired."

"Don't." She reached for his hand and brought it on top of her other one resting on her stomach. "Don't send him away, my parents sent me away during their separation and I never recovered from it." She lowered her voice and looked up, looking straight at him. "I don't mind his presence at all, he keeps me company while you are away. He is a bright child. He will be a good brother to his new sibling."

She always referred to it as a he; he couldn't help but think of it as an it. It was draining his wife, though she not said it, he could see it every day. The color fading from her cheeks, her hair turning from pale gold to dark brown, becoming closer in likeness to her father than she or any other of her siblings had ever been.

"What makes you so sure it is a he? We could be having a girl."

"It is just my sixth sense Patrick, I am a woman after all and we know these things better than men, don't question it." She said and he decided not to, going with her judgment.

"My Lord." A foot servant appeared.

"What is the matter?"

"My Lady's father, His Grace of Somerset is here to see you."

Patrick and his wife glanced at each other and sighed. "Send him in." He said to his servant. Moments later her father came in bearing a worried expression when he saw his daughter, inquiring on her health; that turned into anger once he turned to his son-in-law.

"Your lordship, a word with you if you please."

"Father." Meggie rose from her chair, she gave a dismissal to her maids and waved her hand at her father. "Whatever you have to say to Patrick you can say it here. We do not keep secrets from each other."

Ned looked from his daughter to Patrick. She was happy, his heart swelled at the sight of it but he steeled himself and he focused his eyes on Patrick. It was irresponsible and (even) criminal of him to put her in such a state.

"My Lord, I believe you knew of my daughter's condition when we discussed your betrothal."

"Father, this is not his fault. I wanted this as much as he, don't take it out on Patrick." She said leaving the word 'please'; her father had to understand that she was not a child anymore, she was twenty two and could make her own decisions.

It went ignored by her father who looked at Patrick with blazing hatred. Patrick now understood why so many prisoners, including the ill-fated Poles, had cowered before this man. "You had no right to take my daughter like this. Her Majesty gave you the recipe to give to your servants to give to your wife in case your nightly activities remained constant." Meggie glared at him. How could he? "With all due respect Your Grace, what my wife and I do in our spare time is not of your concern. I was against having this baby, I even went as far as suggesting she loosed it…"

"And why didn't you?"

"… but my wife was insistent and I could not deny her happiness after much has been denied to her." He said and smiled in a reassuring manner at his wife.

"You do not realize what this could do to my daughter, otherwise you would have done everything in your power to stop it." He said, advancing to the Earl, clenching his fists. Patrick stood his ground as his wife and continued to look at him with the same defiant stare and just that made him want to grab him and throw him out the window.

How dare he? "My daughter your lordship, it was agreed upon you signing the marriage contract that her previous condition would be given exclusive condition."

"And so far you haven't, what makes his lordship think that she will carry to term?" Patrick moved his lips but closed them when the Duke's glare intensified. "My daughter can not only not carry to term she is not yet fit to be a mother to your child."

"Your Grace, she has been spending time with Nicky and before Mags-"

"Mags?!"

"It is what I call her Your Grace, if I may continue?" Edward reluctantly nodded. "Before my wife, your daughter, my son Nicky hardly spoke, now he speaks, there isn't a time when he is not." He said and chuckled, Meggie joined him. "He has become attentive to his studies, his tutors tell me he is improving and he is speaking to other children his own age. Your Grace I appreciate your worries but your daughter and I are doing just fine."

He spun violently to face Meggie. "Do you trust yourself with another child?"

"What injury have I done to you so great that you would think of me incapable of loving the child that was created out of the fruit of our love? My lady grandmother told me that if it was not for me you and mother would have never been." She took a bold step forward and with the same fixation that he had earlier for Patrick, she looked at him. "Do you not trust me or is it your love for your other daughter and her jealousy –that I should lead a happy life while Margery's future remains undecided?" She queried, her tone rising with every word. "Is it her envy that brings you here or my mother's bitterness? Or is it both?"

"Your pregnancy shall result in a miscarriage if not something far worse. If this is the course you want to take then you are free to choose. I am not your guardian Margaret, but I am your father and I know what is best for you."

She looked away but he grabbed her shoulder, and she was forced to look back. "I only want you to get help, your mother has told me you refuse to keep answer any of her letters and Margery is anxious as ever to know how you are."

"She has Anne to talk to."

"Margaret wait. I know we have not been close as we should be; I want you to consider the risk you are taking."

She glanced to Patrick, he was anxious as her father. She stared deep into her father's eyes to search the real truth behind all of this but as always his emotions were veiled, no one could find truth in those eyes, only her mother –but Meggie had no relation whatsoever with her, nor did she want to after she refused to help her eldest brother.

"Your Grace I have and I shall be very happy to invite you and your lady wife to the Christening when he comes. Herman." She motioned to her husband's footservant.

"Yes My Lady?"

"Show His Grace out."

Herman glanced to his master, he nodded and Herman beckoned His Grace to follow him. "This is not over yet." Ned said as he followed his son in law's servant.

"Oh but it is." Margaret swore. No one was going to take this joy from her. No one.

* * *

"Why have you come here?" She asked her maidservant. "Alix?" Margery asked, uncertain, opening her eyes when she received no answer.

She gasped.

Her uncle Thomas was standing before her, gazing at her semi-naked form. "Uncle …" she said astounded, not yet out of her shock. "What are you doing here?"

And where was Alix, where were her other companions? Who had let him in.

He cleared his throat, his voice cutting through the silence as they gazed at each other, studying each other, in wonder.

He was told his niece would be waiting for him in her privy chamber, he did not expect he would find her this way.

"Your servant, Mistress Damona said I would find you here."

"Aye, I sent her an hour ago to find you, excuse me for the inconvenience Uncle if you must I would prefer if you wait for me in the parlor so I can get properly dressed."

"Of course." He said, gulping as he (very forcefully) tore his gaze from her form.

He wanted to wring his hands on that servant wench, whoever she was, who told him his niece was ready to receive him. Clearly she was not and not only that, she was half naked!

At least Ned is not here. He would kill him for sure if he found out.

Margery stepped into the room. Thomas curtsied like the gentleman he was trying so hard to be after what he witnessed, it was the only way he could think of he could make it up to her.

"Uncle … I am sorry you had to see that." She said. She would have a little chat with Alix; she was always irresponsible but this took the cake.

She wore a scarlet red gown with green emeralds on her farthingale, bum roll shoulders and thin-slashed sleeves. He noticed there was no rough around her neck; it was bare for him to see except for the thin necklace her father had given her for Christmas last summer. Her hair was loose, flowing past her shoulders, with a pearl diadem adorned with rubies, diamonds and other gemstones. You could hardly notice it had been all rushed. Like her young aunt, the Lady Elizabeth, she had a good sense of fashion.

"May we sit?" He nodded and they sat facing each other. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to ask you about your sister. Your sister has told me very little and your brother has been most unwilling."

She chuckled. She had expected that from Mundi, he was not very happy after his last quarrel with their father. She wished they could just patch things up and thins would go back to normal but both her father and Mundi, had very proud personalities and like all Seymour men, they would not accept they were wrong. Such a thing was blasphemy.

"Mundi –I am sorry Edmund, has been very busy with his wife and their pregnancy, after her miscarriage four months ago he wants to make sure everything goes right this time."

"I don't blame him, my brother was like a mother hen when your mother was pregnant with you and Meggie, something about girls he said used to scare him more with boys."

"Well, we did take a toll on our mother, Meggie said we were almost the death of her." She explained, laughing and Thomas laughing a bit with her.

He remembered how her lady mother had struggled and screamed when she bore her, there were times when the physicians didn't believe she and the child would make it, but alas, their Tudor will proved stronger than their science.

"I have tried to contact Annie about Meggie, she is the one she has contact with but so far the only things I have heard is that she is fine and the child growing strong and healthy, she doesn't want to tell me anything beyond that and I can't squeeze the truth out of her." She said. She was very afraid of her sister, Annie was strong-willed like all Boleyns but she was also a Howard, a Tudor and a Tratasmara, an explosive combination that made Margery hesitant.

They had had many quarrels in the past but all of the sudden since their royal cousin's marriage to the King of France four months ago, she had become more resentful and even ruthless in her verbal attacks against Margery and others of her family.  
Margery knew better than to cross her.

It was hard for Thomas to tear her gaze away from her bodice and her rising bosom that rose with every single breath she took; she felt her cheeks flush whenever he looked at her. He looked up, locked his gaze with her, hoping it would take away the stirrings from his loins, but in fact it turned much worse. Her eyes, a piercing blue were the same color of every Tudor; she bore no resemblance to her father whatsoever. She was … her mother's daughter.

"You must contact your sister, I would rather it be myself but at the sight of black oily-haired Seymours she will be running to her brother or worse your younger sibling and I do not fashion myself a fighting man."

"You are more of a lover." She suggested, relaxing her elbows, slouching as she cocked her head, an raised an amused eyebrow.

Thomas couldn't help but smile back, his niece had been forced to humble herself before the Queen when she and Marcus pleaded before Her Majesty their case that they were in love and would go to great lengths to get married. It had certainly made her rethink her decision and the King of Spain's offer to marry her youngest son to his sister.

"I trust your mother has not stained my reputation too much."

"She didn't have to, John me a great deal from your whoring days in youth."

Thomas barked in laughter. He would have expected it would be Geoffrey.

"Please, Geoffrey is afraid of his own shadow, he would always avoid me and Mary like we were the plague, eventually I invented a rumor it was because aunt Kate dropped him when he was a baby."

"There might be some truth in that." Thomas said about his own son whom he didn't like very much. He guessed it was the old Seymour prophecy first told to him by his father –that every Seymour firstborn was destined not to be liked by his sire.

He was very liked by his father and in turn, Edward was not. Their mother on the other hand always favored Edward for his Wentworth likeness, he and their younger sister and brother all came out looking the same. Fair, blond haired, dark blue eyed, thin lips, firm cheekbones (except for Jane) and short hair and scruffy looking beards that didn't need a lot of trimming.

God had done well in sparing his niece from such likeness, it was the first time he noticed how fair she was to look upon; Eddie was right.

"I can ask my mother for a second time, she will not refuse her favorite daughter." She boasted. "You can come back tomorrow."

"Will you be dressed?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

She laughed nervously feeling her cheeks turning red again. "I will make sure of it." She said. She would fire Alix the next morning and make sure she never attended another noble lady ever again, this was the last time she would ever have to put up with her shenanigans.

She walked him to the door and said farewell breathing a sigh of relief afterwards.

What a goose! She had seen her uncle a thousand times, why was she so nervous now?

She wondered once she saw Marcus, if this feeling in the pit of her stomach would disappear. Oh God she hoped so, she loved no one but Marcus. They were meant to be together, it was written in the stars! There was no love more perfect.

* * *

"Your Majesty, this is Count Lamoral recently returned from Spain, he will brief Your Majesty on everything you need to know about Spain."

"I thought Lord Shrewsbury was our informant."

"Ah, well I am afraid Lord Shrewsbury has taken quite a liking to Her Majesty's beauty."

"Beauty you say or youth? I often found the two to be mistaken."

Cecil gulped and motioned to their foreign guest. "Please take a seat gentlemen." She turned to the Count of Egmont. "Lord Burghley tells me you come highly commended. What can you tell me about the situation in Spain, your lordship?" She asked while looking through his credentials.

It was no secret why he was here. Her Majesty intended to join in holy matrimony her youngest sister, the Lady Elizabeth with his master the Prince of Orange who like Lamoral, was alienated by her royal cousin's style of government.

*None of the leading Netherlands nobles were Protestants (though Lamoral and William hoped that in some future they would be); they merely wished to use the Protestant problem as a lever to force the King of Spain to grant them political benefits. In particular they wished the King to delegate to them far more control over the formation of policy, and they wanted him to appoint some of their aristocratic supporters to the Netherlands council of state on which few of its members had been stripped of their powers by the Inquisition.

"Indeed Madame and may I say it is a pleasure to sand in your presence, your beauty is much spoken in Orange."

"Beauty, hmph! I would rather sacrifice all of what is left of my beauty for thirty years more securing my position." She said with a grave tone. "But enough about me, tell me what you have learned from this pretty little _Queen_ who styles herself Queen of England along with my brother, My Lord?"

"I am afraid Madame that I will have to be the bearer of bad news and shame on me for that."

"There is no shame in telling me bad news My Lord, I would rather honesty no matter how brutal prevails than sugar coat lies. You will see I have no room for flatterers in my court."

"Madame is wise then." Said the Count with genuine admiration in his voice. She was nothing like the young and –in his opinion- petty Queen of Scots had said. She was not a woman to trifle with. She was mean and high-spirited but with the good common sense that her other siblings did not have, to know when to use her strength and when to save it.

"The King of Spain has many councilors, he is very ill-advised, there are two factions currently in the Cortes, one is the Ebolian headed by the Prince of Eboli, they occasionally side with Your Majesty and then they are the Albanians, which as the name points is headed by the Duke of Alba and they opt for war against England."

"Surely they can't be serious." Cecil said. "Such a thing would not only be a disaster for us but for them as well."

"My Lord with all due respect the disaster would be greater for us than it would be for them, they obviously have not taken into account the storms and the will of the people but in my experience bravery, chivalry and beliefs are hardly winnings factors. Spain to put it simply is a sleeping lion and we would not fancy waking him up."

"We English have faced invasions, sacks and mockery from the rest of the world. When I was a little girl I remember how we were mocked first by our enemy then turned ally then turned enemy again then to finally turn nothing but a crazy monk, Martin Luther. The pope was no better; cursing my father and excommunicating him, taking away every possible way of salvation. I do not know Spain your lordship, I have never set foot there, but I met his late Majesty, my cousin Charles while I was married to my first husband. If my nephew is anything like his father then we should not be fearful. However," her tone rose, rising a finger as Count Lamoal was about to speak. "if Philip is anything like his pious mother, God rest her soul, or his great grandmother then we should have cause to fear but as it happens he is not."

"My Lady the King is a pious man he is guided by fanatic religious leaders-"

The Queen held her hand up.

"The King is a practical man like all monarchs are. Why has persecution then began to falter? In some provinces it has ceased altogether. No one in Holland has been burned for the past six years."

"No Madame but some of the Converso and Morisko population-"

"Your lordship with all due respect I could care less about what happens with Spain as should you."

"But Madame-"

"Do not Madame me, you are merely here as a guest and a diplomatic envoy to discuss the marriage offer between my sister and your master, the Prince of Orange and meet Elizabeth and report to His Highness on her state which you will report that she is ready and ripe for marriage. Nothing more. You shouldn't concern yourself over our affairs or yours, you are merely here to observe and by the looks of it to learn."

"Yes Mad-Your Majesty."

"Do not take it personal your lordship, this is just good business. I care about the people of the world but my people more."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He said, bowing his head in submission.

A smile graced her lips and ordered her chief lady in waiting to bring her sister, Elizabeth to her study.

Elizabeth came moments later, curtsying, dressed in green and purple, the colors of the Tudor house and of royalty, a simple diadem on her hair; and acknowledged their presence starting with her sister.

"Bess darling, look how much you've grown." Bella said, kissing each other's cheeks. "My lords as you know this is my little sister and my precious little jewel, Lady Elizabeth. Lady Elizabeth this is your lordship, Lamoral, Count of Egmont."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." The Count greeted, taking off his hat and kissing the hand she offered.

Elizabeth blushed but she quickly steeled herself. "When Her Majesty spoke of your beauty she left many good things out such as your eyes, I don't think I ever seen such beautiful eyes. Where did your ladyship get these? Surely not your father, must be your mother."

"Your lordship is right, my mother gave me these eyes, they said she was bewitching to look on." Bess related, it was probably not the best example but who cared? Her mother had been beautiful and for once, like Annie told her she was not going to be afraid to admit it.

"Feisty spoken, I can see you will be very well liked by His Highness, he is becoming tired by all the empty-heads at court."

They all laughed.

"My Lady if I may escort you to your rooms?"

Before she could respond the Queen spoken in a booming voice, "Her ladyship enjoys hunting perhaps you can get my sister better acquainted with her future spouse on your way there." It was not a question, Elizabeth understood and nodded to the Count of Egmont who led her to the stables.

"What do you think Cecil?" She asked once they left.

"I think his lordship is a man of his word, he will convince the Prince to marry your sister and she will become our greatest ally in turning William against Spain."

"That is not what I meant."

"Oh." Cecil said, suddenly understanding. "Your Majesty should trust your sister in all things, she and the Duchess of Norfolk are the only two you can rely upon."

"Will she look to her own interests I wonder of England's?"

"As any good wife she will look to her husband's but as the good sister she is, she will no doubt look to keep Your Majesty's best interests."

Bella smiled at Cecil. I want no flatterers. But Cecil offered her comfort, something she needed these past few weeks after the loss of her unborn child.

* * *

**A/N: *Taken directly from Geoffrey Parker's biography of Philip II of Spain (fourth edition), pages 66-67. I highly recommend you read his book before writing on Philip or read one of his articles on the monarch.**


	16. Perks Of Being A Royal Lady

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**I thank everyone for the great response I received last chapter and to everyone who's followed and reviewed this story, you are great.**

**Sources Used: "Philip of Spain" by Henry Kamen, "Elizabeth's London" by Liza Picard, "Renaissance Diplomacy" by Garrett Mattingly and "Tudor England's Relations with France" (journal article) by Dr. Simon Adams.**

**Sources of Inspiration: The great classical authors of the 50s and 60s who did some of the best Tudor characterizations, Lofts, Plaidy and current writers such as Small, Weir, Moran, and Bilyeau's historical romance and fiction respectively. **

***On a historical note Bertrand, Sieur de la Mothe-Felenon; was Ambassador of France to England until much later (1568-1575). But I tweaked this fact, had him arrive earlier.**

**r/r!**

* * *

**Power Games:  
**

**Perks Of Being A Royal Lady  
**

**~o~**

"_Growing in numbers, growing in speed  
Can't fight the future, can't fight what I see  
People they come together, people they fall apart  
No one can stop us now cause we are all made of stars_

_Efforts of lovers left in my mind_  
_I sing in the reaches, we'll see what we find_  
_People they come together, people they fall apart_  
_No one can stop us now cause we are all made of stars_

_People they come together, people they fall apart_  
_No one can stop us now cause we are all made of stars_

_Slow slow slow, come come_  
_Someone come come come_  
_Even love is going around_  
_You can't ignore what is going around_

_Slowly rebuilding, I feel it in me_  
_Growing in numbers, growing in peace_  
_People they come together, people they fall apart_  
_No one can stop us now cause we are all made of stars_

_People they come together, people they fall apart_  
_No one can stop us now cause we are all made of stars_

_People they come together (People they come together)_  
_People they fall apart (People they fall apart)_  
_No one can stop us now (No one can stop us now)_  
_'Cause we are all made of stars (We are all made of stars)_

_We are all made of stars (People they come together)_  
_We are all made of stars (People they fall apart)_  
_We are all made of stars (No one can stop us now)_  
_'Cause we are all made of stars (We are all made of stars)_

_People they come together..."_

**~ "All Made of Stars" by Moby**

* * *

"_Learn to smile and wait for the moment and above all prepare yourself so that when that moment comes you may be ready."_

**~ Otto von Bismark in "Edward VII" 1X08 (1975)**

* * *

**1559 –1560**

"Are you alright?"

"I want to speak to my husband." Said Mags domineering as always.

Patrick nodded and her young royal cousin left the room. "She told me they are betrothing her to a man she doesn't love."

"It can be that bad, Her Highness has written extensively on His Majesty's behalf." Meggie was about to protest but he spoke quickly "besides if she really hates His Majesty what can be done can be made undone."

She chuckled.

"What? Did I say something funny."

"Oh no Patrick, it's just when you say that, you sound like my grandfather."

"I am told he was quite the man." He said for lack of better words not to upset her describing the late King like he truly was.

Meggie guessed its meaning. "He was not a monster Patrick. People remember him as such, those who did not know him but he was kind and gentle; he was always there for me when … my parents were not." Her voice turned very low. He squeezed her hand, his eyes fixated on hers. She was growing weaker each day, her skin was paler but her will remained the same; she was as determined as death was to bring this child this child into the world and get the chance she never got to be a mother.

"He would bring me playbooks and toys-"

"Playbooks? I don't think I ever heard such a thing."

"Oh then I must show them to you sometimes, I brought some with me for when the child is born. He will love them just as I did, grandfather always used to read them with me. Everything from knights in shining armor to tales of Princesses and commoners rescuing them from the fire breathing dragon keeping them in the tower."

"Sounds like you had an exceptional childhood."

"It was." _He loved me and I him, he gave me presents, he showed me love in a time when the rest did not._ She said with a dreamy sigh. "I don't think anyone mourned him more than me, not even my mother or the rest of his children. He was a good man." She said decisively and he trusted her judgment. He never knew her to be wrong.

* * *

"How is your cousin?" Ned asked his royal niece upon her return from Southern Ireland. She reported that her cousin was doing better and showed no signs of miscarriage.

"She is fine, the child is growing stronger and bigger each day. They say he will be born early November, probably the sixth or seventh."

"Those are far too exact dates. I would prefer if Your Highness tells me the truth."

Marianne sighed, she guessed there was no point hiding it now. "Meggie has suffered some fractures to her collarbone and her wrist but nothing serious."

Ned immediately put his goblet down, he almost chocked on his wine. "Why wasn't I told? When did this happen?" More importantly how did this happen and how could Patrick have allowed it to happen?

"It is nothing serious, Meggie fell from her horse on soft grass, Patrick was there to rescue her, he brought her to the castles where the physicians worked miracles on her. It did no serious damage on her uncle, I promise."

He believed her.

"She sends her blessings to you and your family and hopes you and Edmund can come to the christening. She's chosen aunt Mary and my mother and yourself as the child's godparents."

It was not a prospect he was very keen on, the child would be death of her and this issue with Spain, required his full attention.

"Write to your cousin Eleanor, tell your mother to send her fetch Margaret home once the baby is born."

"Are you not going to be there? Mother already said she can't, she is going to be very disappointed to know you couldn't make it."

Ned wheeled around "She should have thought about that when she got herself with child." He barked storming out of the Princess' privy chambers.

As it so happened, there was no cause for alarm. Her nephew was born on November 6. Meggie's parents stood at the boy's godparents, Mary representing both herself and the Queen in her absence.

"Let the holy waters expel all sin" the priest cried. It had been her mother's desire to see her grandson baptized in the Roman Catholic Church since all their other family members except for Margery had been baptized in the Anglican Church.

The priest handed the baby back to Mary who looked at her with big round curious eyes that reminded her so much of her daughter's.

"Isn't he beautiful?"

"Yes he is my love, yes he is." Ned said taking the baby from his wife's arms and smiling pleasantly at the little boy; the little boy returned his smile and eyed him curiously. "Hello little one I am your grandfather, Ned Seymour."

* * *

"My special little boy." She showed her infant son to her sister. Uncle Thomas, aunt Kate and their children had been the first one to see him. They were overjoyed by the arrival of another Seymour, he took a lot after his mother but his features were exclusively Seymour much to her and Thomas' joy.

Margery could see the pregnancy had taken a heavy toll on her. Under their father's and their aunt's command she was brought back to England.

It was a boy, three pounds, strong, healthy baby boy. "Isn't he wonderful?" Her voice echoed her mother's joyful one, she could barely let go of him after they arrived to Richmond. She wanted to be by her grandson's side day and night but Meggie had already found the perfect caretakers for her son when she and Patrick were not around.

"He is." Margery agreed. "May I?"

Meggie nodded and thrust the child into Margery's arms. "He is very beautiful sister and oh look! He has papa's nose."

"He is a special little boy, Nicky is quite fond of him. You should see how highly he speaks of him. I wish Eddie could see him, he always wanted to be a big brother."

"You know he can't Meggie, papa says it is best he stays away, you don't want to confuse him even further."

"Ah well…" She saved herself her comments for when she saw her father; she was going to take Joseph Patrick from her arms when he saw his arms extend towards his aunt, in the same manner she did when she had born for her uncle Thomas.

"Greetings there little one I am your mama's sister, your aunt Margery."

The infant had fallen for his aunt's charm as the rest of the country.

To think in a year or less she and Marcus would be married. Meggie shook her head inwardly, she didn't think he was the best choice for Margery or she for him but that is what her aunt wanted and the Council had agreed to it after they changed their minds about Spain.

Margery brought her nephew close to her face; he touched every corner of her face, utterly amazed by her welcoming features.

"Ow not that, it hurts your aunt, Joey."

"Joey?"

"Why yes, it is a fitting name is it not? And look sister he likes it." The baby giggled in response. "Yes you do, yes you do. Oooo…"

"Yes, he does." Meggie said nipping her lower lip in jealousy as she watched her youngest son very taken by his aunt's antics. She was making silly faces that only made him giggle harder.

She took Joseph from her aunt's arms and gave him to his nurse who placed him in the craddle.

"What's the matter sister? I hope you don't mind me prying."

"No sister I do not. It's just ..." She stopped, looking away.

"What sister?" Margery probed gently, swinging her arms around her elder sister.

She spun around and faced her sister with tears in her eyes. "I just I can't believe how happy I am, I wake up every night with tears in my eyes not believing this is happening and then I come here and I am aware of the gossip and insults being whispered behind my back!" She wrenched free of her grasp and released an angry cry, staring out the window where their aunt was playing with Marianne and her son.

"Bitch, whore and what is it they call me now bitch's spawn. Me? Never mind I was wronged and humiliated they call me the bitch's spawn and mother doesn't seem to mind, of course she wouldn't, she think it be flattery whenever they have the courage to speak it in front of her face." She barked angry. Her mother was the real whore, she sold her body for her children's security and slept with the man who promised to give her gold and restore her to her father's good graces after her husband and her sister in law were imprisoned.

For many years she saw her father as a stranger, they said George Boleyn was her father and her mother conceived her shortly before he'd been taken. Then she found none of it was true, her whole life had been a lie from day one and her real father was nothing more than a whore mongrel who took advantage of her mother in her fragile state and used her only to get close to her.  
She never had a father, she didn't know what that meant until she was two and her uncle started to visit her more frequently bearing presents, and devoting half of his time just for her.

Margery put her hands behind her back, biting back her tongue from saying anything that would only make Meggie angry but she hated the way she talked about their mother. She had done nothing wrong, she had carried Meggie and had been subject to the same court humiliations as her sister. Why couldn't her sister be more sensitive like their other siblings? She blamed it on the Boleyns, she hanged too much with them and the Queen Dowager's influence was starting to show.

"I should never have come here."

"You couldn't avoid it, Patrick's duty is to our aunt, the Queen."

"I don't care, I should never have come. We were happy in Ireland, we did not need to come, who cares about what happens in the rest of the country, Patrick was at ease there."

"You surely cannot mean that-"

"I do!" Megige brusquely interrupted. "We were happy, the children were happy but my father had to bring us all in this mess again."

"He only means the best for you Meggie-"

She gave a dry laugh. "What do you know about pain?" She said dryly. Or the pains of childbirth? Were you there when my son was born, when aunt Kate had to take him from my arms and force that sleeping potion on me because I refused to live?

Margery was very hurt by her sister's tone but she didn't show it. "Does this have to do with Patrick more than it does with Charlie?"

"What? How dare you assume that I-"

"I dare not assume anything sister but I've seen how he looks at you and how hard you try to avoid his gaze. Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do, I would be mad not to after all that has happened." It was no use lying to Margery, damn girl she could always spot a lie. "But I love Patrick and we had our first child of many to come, I cannot be involved, the scandal it would case, it would give everything something more to talk about and God knows Patrick has suffered enough for me."

"He is your greatest defender, you should feel grateful to have him."

Meggie allowed herself a small smile. She was, Patrick was Godsend and though she did not believe in God, she believed that miracles did happen and Patrick and their son had been a miracle.  
Every moment he was away was torture and she wanted to believe he felt the same but with company such as her younger cousin, John, and Charlie it was hardly likely but she allowed herself to dream nonetheless.

* * *

"Your Highness, 'tis a pleasure to meet you" At last –he thought. So … this was the infamous Prince of Wales, his scandals were legendary. Patrick could not see what was so appealing about this Prince. He was muscular and high cheeked, taller than most of the men in his company, excluding Patrick and the recently arrived Prince of Orange.  
He had met dozens of men who shared similar features and every one of those men could equal ten of him, what was so special about this Prince was he was royalty and next in line to throne of England, nothing more.

It did not do him any favors that they were in Richmond, once called the "beauty" palace. First commissioned by Henry VII and refurbished by his son soon after his ascension. It was nothing short of grand, the Queen had extended the west wing and added more rooms making it after Nonsuch and Greenwich the biggest palace in England.

"The pleasure is all mine, I trust my cousin is not giving you too much trouble. His Grace, her father always said she was a handful."

"Nonsense Your Highness, she is the most virtuous of women." Patrick said hiding his true feelings behind a smile.

The Prince of Orange read him like an open book. The Earl of Westleight was not very good at hiding his feelings. He obviously had not been in the Spanish court. If there had been a court more deceptive and dangerous it had been in Spain. He thanked their lord savior Jesus Christ he was finally going to be free of Spanish clutches. Once this marriage to Her Majesty's sister, the Netherlands would make along with France a great ally in the even Spain and the Empire –which would likely be the case- decided to declare war on any of them.

"Beauty and virtue –your lordship should consider himself lucky."

"Indeed I am Your Highness and I thank God for it every day as does my wife." He added most hastily after watching the corner of His Highness' lips twitch at the mention of his wife.  
He was not blind to his infatuation and he wanted to protect his wife from further slander, in his experience traveling abroad when he'd been Her Majesty's Ambassador in France, he'd seen how persuasive royals could be in getting what they want.

Charlie turned to their special guest. "Why so silent Your Highness?" He asked Willem. "I thought a man of your caliber would have more to say, you after all promised my aunt a lot of stories."

"Aye, I did Your Highness but my stories are for her ladyship's ears alone." Willem said. The Prince of Wales laughed, and everyone laughed with him.

"Charlie." A voice interrupted. Everyone bowed to Her Majesty as she came. It surprised Willem how homely she was, she never gave anyone of her children special treatment or showed them favoritism above her royal subjects.  
She was truly a Queen of the people. _The same kind of Queen I hope Elizabeth will become one day._ He vowed to make her a Queen, there was no lady more suitable to the position than her and he was certain the people would fall in love with her at first sight as he had.

"Mother, we were just conversing about cousin Margaret."

"Ah yes, congratulations your lordship, I am very sorry me and my husband could not attend the christening but my sister stood in my place."

"It is no big deal Madame, the ceremony was beautiful and we were grateful you accepted."

"Splendid then I will leave you gentlemen to your business. Good day."

They all bowed to the Queen and washed her leave with her ladies following.

"Your lordship is a lucky man to be marrying in a family like that." Willem told Patrick.

"And Your Highness will be sharing that same luck when you marry my wife's aunt." Patrick said back smiling at the silent Prince.

"Indeed." Willem said genuinely glad and shaking the man's hand they could tell this was the start of a friendship that would last decades.

* * *

"Do not cry, look at grandmamma's face." Kate told little Joseph. She sighed and looked at Thomas. "You take him, I do not think he likes me."

He chuckled but went immediately silent when he saw her glare. She kissed her grand-nephew and left to check on their daughter who was busy playing chess with John.

It was a privilege to be here at court and Kate did not mean it because of the people they met and being part of the Queen's inner circle but their niece Meggie who had allowed them to watch over her son when she and Patrick could not and had to attend court duties.

He was a marvelous child but too noisy unlike Meggie who was always a quiet child. What Kate would give to relieve those days.

"There, there little one there is no need to cry, your grandmamma Kate was just trying to help you, you don't want to grow up and be a cry-baby like your uncle Edmund?" That immediately stopped his crying as if he understood that was a bad thing. Thomas chuckled "All better now. Now let's get you ready when your mother comes."

Joseph relaxed in his grip. His conception was nothing short of a miracle; every day that he looked at his nephew he thanked God. His mother was told she would not bare anymore children but God had proven science wrong once again.

"Uncle." Margery greeted, standing in the doorway. It was the first time she had seen her uncle act so … human to anyone other than her sister. She thought it was rather cute.

He turned and greeted his niece with a smile.

"May I take him?"

"Yes, of course." He handed Joey to her and just as with Thomas he became instantly relaxed and stretched his arms out to her.

"It seems the little lord wants a hug from his favorite aunt. I suggest you give it to him before he unleashes his wrath."

"Oh I am not afraid of a little lord's wrath besides his lordship will not unleash his wrath on his poor aunt will you little man?"

In response the baby giggled and pressed his hands on her colored cheeks that turned redder with each step her uncle took.

"He is very beautiful." She said feeling a shiver run down her spine as he felt him near.

"He is." He agreed locking gazes with her, smiling simultaneously at one another.

Kate watched from the hallway thinking it odd. Her husband never smiled at her niece and more importantly Margery hated them and she couldn't blame her for, for once their feelings for one another were mutual.

She cleared her throat. Margery and Thomas turned at once.

"Lady aunt."

"Margery." Kate said forcing a smile. "What brings you here child?"

"I wanted to see my nephew, Patrick said-"

"Patrick?"

"Yes, his lordship Patrick said he left him here with you instead of his grandparents so I thought-"

"You thought you could come in here unannounced and take him from us to your mother is that correct?"

"No, of course not aunt, how could you think that? I merely wanted to see him-"

"You will leave this place at once and please inform Her Grace she does not need to send her daughter to spy on us."

Margery stood with her mouth and eyes wide opened. She shifted her eyes from her aunt to her uncle looking at him for support but he looked away, unable to give her any. Kate was right, she might be a spy for all they knew.

She put her nephew in his crib and curtsied to her aunt, "My Lady." She said, bearing a smile, swallowing her anger, and holding her chin up, and walking out of the room with the full dignity of a Princess.

She turned her attention to Thomas who picked up his nephew.

She was turning into a person she didn't know and all because of her niece.

"You were a bit too hard on her don't you think so?"

"Hardly, that girl needed to know a piece of my mind, it has been too long since she's visited us why now all of the sudden? Her mother would parade her in front of our poor Meggie to show the world that she was the prettiest girl." Prettiest girl? Kate snorted. She threw her palms in the air angrily. _Arrogant little slut… Stop it Kate this isn't you!_ How could she be jealous of a little wench, her Thomas had always been faithful, he hadn't been with another woman since Meggie's birth. He wouldn't leave everything behind for some silly girl that still had her head stuck in the clouds!  
"Give him to me." Kate said imperiously and took the child from him. He was going to get used to him whether he liked it or not.

* * *

She wore a large petticoat underneath her gown to give the desired effect she was after. She walked into the audience chamber and greeted all of the Ambassadors. Her mother was running late and she told Marianne it was better she was present than her father; Marianne did not need to be told why.

She was well aware of what her parents did every night, having caught them once in the act. They never found out.

"Her Majesty, Isabella the first by the grace of God, Queen of England, France and First Lady of Ireland."

Her mother entered the room her billowing skirts giving the effect she was gliding, with her ladies not far behind.

"Your Majesty." Everyone greeted.

"Gentlemen." She said showing them a warm smile. Her ladies sat at one of the corner engaging in mundane conversation.

"I believe you all know my daughter, Princess Marianne."

They took their hats once more as they lowered their gazed at Her Majesty's youngest daughter, the Princess Marianne. One ambassador in particular Marianne noted bowed the lowest.

"Sieur de la Mothe-Felenon, I believe you are new here yet your face is familiar. Have we met before?"

"Highly unlikely Mademoiselle but if my reputation precedes me you might have heard of me from my predecessor."

Marianne opened her mouth to reply but her mother gave her a stern glare.

"Excuse my daughter Monsieur, she tends to be very outspoken even when she knows better."

"Not at all Madame, Her Highness reminds me much of your oldest daughter, Her Majesty, the Queen of France. She sends her best wishes and apologizes she could not respond to you as much as she wishes but she has a lot of responsibilities now in her high position."

"I do not mind at all but you could tell her to write to make a greater effort, I wish to know everything including her pregnancy, what do the physicians tell you?"

"They tell His Majesty everything is going well, the King is very besotted with your daughter and worries about her constantly."

"Men always do, they hardly understand. Katherine is strong like me and she bears a strong resemblance to my mother and I do not mean it in looks but in spirit. She will give France its much needed heir."

"God hear you, Your Majesty." Bertrand said. God hear her. After the Italian's sudden death, the King of France had entered a period of mourning and not because of his wife's death but because for the first time in his life he realized how fragile his kingdom was. No son, no legitimate male heir and only two legitimate daughters. Under the Salic law they could not inherit so they were ruled out, leaving only the young Henry of Navarre which Henri II would soon sell out his soul to the devil than leave his country to a Protestant.

"Marianne." Her mother asked her after the musicians began to play. "What did you think of His Excellency?"

"Truthfully mama?"

"I would not have it any other way."

"Well … I think he is tactful but you should be careful not to divulge any information other than your feelings for Katherine."

Bella smiled, proud of her daughter her gaze then shifted to said ambassador who was with their other guests, including the Prince of Orange, Willem and the Count of Egmont next to the food table, engaging in mundane chatter by the look on their face like her ladies.

"That is highly clever of you. I do not know what I am going to do Marianne to be honest with these men, they all want a piece of the pie and they are all so eager to get it that they flock at me every chance they get. Vultures."

"Not all of them can be vultures, there must be someone among them you can trust."

Bella snorted, the others turned to her but one look from her made them turn the other way. She lowered her voice, "Marianne darling I am going to tell you something I learned from experience long ago; you can never trust anyone."

"Even you?"

"Even me." She said, Marianne lowered her gaze but her mother tipped her chin and made her look back up. "The world is cruel and full of deceit. Everyone, everywhere is looking for the right moment to plunge a knife at you when you least expect it. Life is a constant struggle and when we don't fight back it turns it back on us."

"But it doesn't have to be that way. Where does it say that you have to be cruel to survive in this world?"

"Nowhere but I found being nice hardly does anyone any good."

Seeing her daughter's expression made her soften her tone. "Someday you will be sitting by your husband's side and you will help him rule his castle and you will understand what it entails to be monarch, it is not an easy life but you can make the most of it." She said and after a few seconds where she remained uncertain whether she should speak or not, Marianne smiled and nodded.

"That's my girl." She kissed both her cheeks and called her governess who had been among her ladies to take her back to the schoolroom. As she watched her go, Bella couldn't help but think that one day her little girl might preside over empires.

* * *

"Why do you have to leave?" Meggie seethed. They had just gotten here. Why did he have to leave all of the sudden.

"I am afraid Her Majesty needs me in Calais."

"Why? Calais is peaceful-" Patrick interrupted with a snort. "Please you don't believe that. Look Mags, I am sorry but I really have to go."

"Then take me with you."

He nearly spilled his wine.

"What?"

"Take me with you. I am not letting you leave without me, you promised we would be together, now and always you vowed on our wedding day. Take me with you Patrick please."

"Mags you know I cannot, it could get dangerous."

"Exactly why you must not go!"

"I made a commitment to the Queen, I cannot disobey."

"Then I will talk to her!"

"Mags" he sighed putting his palms over his face, rubbing it very hard. "please don't, Her Majesty does not need you to trouble her any further."

"Then she ought to have thought better before she sent my husband to the frontlines."

"Mags … Mags come back here! It is not like I am fighting a war!"

She turned and ran to him, seizing his shoulders, he was surprised by the level of her grip. "Please Patrick don't go, I promise I will be good, I am getting better, the death of our son's twin hit me hard but we can have children."

"Mags, Mags…" he wrenched free of her grasp and seized her shoulders and said in an attempt to calm his frantic wife "…I do not want any more children. I am happy with the ones we have, I am happy with the way you made Nicky come out of his shell, the boy was a wreck before you came and look at him now. And more importantly I am happy with our son, he is growing stronger every day and he already has many good looking admirers." He jested but his wife did not see any humor in it.

Patrick could be killed or worse, captured and forced to reveal secrets and later deemed a traitor.

"Shh … sweetheart that is not going to happen."

"How do you know?" She demanded. "Everyone is saying that Spanish spies and that Spain is planning a secret deal with the Huguenots to overthrow French government."

"Nonsense, plain nonsense. I am telling you dear, the day Spain makes such a deal will be the day the whole world goes blind."

She sniffed. He raised one hand to her cheek and cleaned her tears. "Look at me, Mags, I swear to you by all of your mother's saint and on the souls of my ancestors nothing will happen."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Nothing is going to happen." He repeated soothingly, kissing her lips softly. "Alright? Trust me."

"Mags?"

She hesitated at first but ended up nodding. She could not say no to her husband; here she was behaving like a cry-baby when he needed her support.

She twined her arms around his neck. "Patrick I am just so frightened, so very frightened."

"I know darling, I know." He said. He was confident in God's infinite mercy. He didn't bring them together to tear them apart. He would _**not**_ tear them apart.

* * *

**Several of the sources I cited you can find it on scholar . google . com or on JSTORE which is a great database for academic articles. There are a few reviews there of books written by Parker, Kamen, Loach, among others including articles written by these scholars.**

**The title was inspired by the movie "Perks of being a wallflower" which was very good, Emma Watson, the actress from Harry Potter has certainly come a long way.**

**The meeting between Bella and the French Ambassador was based on an anonmous painting of Elizabeth I receiving Ambassadors; you can find it on "Elizabeth's London" by Picardy at the latter half of the book, also on "First Elizabeth" by Carolly Erickson (nook edition).  
**


	17. Powerhouse: The Noble Lady Eleanor

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story and to my beta Mimi Dubois.**

**Sources Used: "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley, "Six Wives of Henry VIII" by Alison Weir, "Queen of Scots: The True Life of Mary Stuart" by John Guy, and "The Six Wives of Henry VIII" by David Starkey.**

**Source of inspiration: All the great old BBC series but more than that my friends who've kept supporting me despite I still think I am not a great writer, thanks to all of you for believing in me and pushed me to go on.**

**r/r!**

* * *

**Power House: The Noble Lady Eleanor**

**~o~**

_"There's only two types of people in the world  
**The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
**Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_  
_(Call the shots)_  
_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot_  
_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_  
_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_  
_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_  
_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_There's only two types of guys out there_  
_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared_  
_So baby, I hope that you came prepared_  
_I run a tight ship so beware_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_  
_(Call the shots)_  
_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_  
_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_  
_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_  
_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_  
_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_Let's go_  
_Let me see what you can do_  
_I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus_  
_Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus"_

**_~ "_****Circus" by Britney Spears**

* * *

_"It's the family name that lives on. It's all that lives on. Not your honor, not your personal glory, family."_

**~ Tywin Lannister, Game of Thrones 1 X 07**

* * *

**March 1560**

Mary greeted her sister.

"How does my sister fare?" She asked Maggie.

"How should I know? You are closer to the Queen now that His Grace is on his council."

"Oh stop that Maggie, you know my Edward hardly ever speaks on the council, when he does it's always with Cecil's permission." Her mouth twitched, Maggie did not miss it. She didn't like Cecil, he was a bad influence on her sister but Edward for reasons unknown to her continued to defend him.

"Well you can't complain now, you are higher than ever. It certainly is not the same after you and Edward were…" She stopped realizing her mistake all too late.

"What? After me and Edward were what?"

"After you and Edward were rulers of the country." Maggie said without preamble, she rested her hand on top of her sister's seeing her expression darken. "Oh come on dearie, everyone knows you enjoyed being England's shadow Queen while it lasted."

"I did not enjoy anything, I was merely doing my duty standing by my husband's side."

"Yes, I am sure it must have been a terrible burden. All those jewels, dresses, lavishing parties not to mention the attention you were getting from the young men." Maggie broke up in laughter.

"Is there anything else sister?"

Maggie calmed herself. "Yes as a matter of fact there is. You are probably aware that the Council has revoked its decision to marry His Highness, Marcus to the Spanish Princess and voted in your husband's favor. The wedding has been set for June third next year."

Mary's lips curved up into a smile. "Splendid. I couldn't have asked for more."

"Cheers." She said raising her cup and Maggie followed.

Just then as they were about to toast Margery and her cousin arrived.

"Margery dear, how sweet of you to drop by and Eleanor what a splendid surprise. We were just here toasting in your cousin's honor. Isn't it wonderful news? My daughter Princess and Duchess of Gloucester. I could not have hoped for more."

"Please mother you are embarrassing me in front of Eleanor."

"Nonsense dear, what else is my job but to embarrass you? Eleanor how do you do?"

Eleanor was glad she asked, she wanted to speak to her aunt since she had the Queen's ear about the situation in Scotland and her pending union with her cousin, Lord Darnley. But her mother did not give her the chance.

"What is that smell? Roast beef I suppose?"

"Oh I do hope so." Mary said, her daughter still in her arms. "Master Grayson said he had a splendid dinner for us, just the four of us."

"Annie and Meggie are not coming?" Margery asked, slightly disappointed.

"No dear I am afraid not."

Both mother and daughter did not miss the bitterness in the Duchess of Somerset's voice. "This way." Maggie and Eleanor nodded and followed them to the dinner table.

After a satisfied meal, Maggie and Margery stayed behind. Sensing her daughter had something important to tell her aunt, she called on Margery to tell her about her latest achievements in the charity projects she was involved with Her Majesty.

Eleanor accompanied her aunt to the parlor. "Sit with me by the fire."

She did so.

"I missed your presence."

"And I yours aunt." Eleanor said in return, her voice holding the same pleasant tone as her mother's; in a way they were so much alike but whereas Maggie had inherited the fiery red hair that had become the trademark of the Tudor house; she had her father's golden hair.  
_It is no wonder why they call her siren._ Every time she went to court every courtier would stop and turn, whether young or old they all agreed that she was the jewel of the Tudor family.

"Your mother tells me you have written to Henry Stuart. When is the date?"

"I am not yet sure, nothing has been decided, there are other potential suitors."

"But none more suited to someone of royal blood."

Eleanor gave a nervous laugh. "I am hardly of royal blood aunt."

"Nonsense dear, you are the daughter of a Princess and granddaughter of two Kings and great granddaughter of the two greatest monarchs the world has ever seen. I hardly think any man would be a match for you. Certainly not Lord Darnley, I did not agree that they invested him too soon but you know your aunt, she always wants to do things right away and Cecil was behind it."

"Cecil is not a bad man."

Mary raised an inquiring eyebrow. "What makes you say that? He has taken power from Parliament and transferred it to a single person, himself." She said. Some even said that Cecil was the de facto King and pope of their nation. She had talked about it with her sister many times but she always rebuffed her saying Cecil's services were for the good of the country. In what way –Mary could not imagine.  
That man and his followers were a cancer on the population. Just like all lowborn men, they stole from the rich and refused to share their fortunes with anybody else, they kept all the money to themselves.

Eleanor shook her head lightly. "Cecil is only trying to do what he thinks its best, it is not his fault he inherited a poor monarchy and has to make necessary changes in order for the monarchy to survive."

"Ha! Dear, the day Cecil does something for anyone other than himself will be the day the sky falls."

"Maybe the sky has fallen." Eleanor boldly said. "Aunt, if I may be frank I did not come here to discuss matters of state. I came here because I need your help desperately."

Mary eyed her shrewdly. "Of course dear you know you can come to me for anything."

Her lips danced into a smile, she did not expect her aunt to be so understanding and she told her all about her problem but to her great disappointment, by the time she finished Mary was shaking her head.

"No."

"No?!" Eleanor jumped from her seat in outrage.  
She could not believe this. Her mother said her aunt would help her.

"I am sorry dear but no."

"But aunt Mary how can you say no when I told you about his depravities?"

"Eleanor I am terribly sorry, if this was up to me it would be different but as it is, it is not and you have to accept Her Majesty's will."

"But this is not her will it's your husband's."

Mary's eyes flashed in anger. Eleanor didn't care, she was going to be as frank with her as no one had ever been. She was not going to be forced into submission without a fight first.

"His Grace was the only one who spoke in favor of the marriage after the last failed attempt to Scotland, there are some who even said this is his way of saving himself from further humiliation after his last incursion with the late Duke of Northumberland. Aunt," she fell to her knees and put her elbows above her aunt Mary's knees hidden beneath a great overweight of skirts and her gown, and stared pleadingly at her eyes. "you cannot let me marry him. Please I will do anything, I will enter a convent if I must but please do not let me marry that deprave monster."

Mary forced her eyes away from her niece. She was a good actress. Very much like her mother. But she couldn't let her feelings get in the way. The marriage was happening and that was final, she told her. It was good for England and God willing if Mary Stuart died giving birth to that bastard's son, she would be crowned Queen of Scotland along with her husband.

Eleanor jumped to her feet and bolted at her aunt's suggestion. Argh, she did not care one fig for Scotland. England was her home, this was where she grew up and where she wanted to be for the rest of her days. Who cared about some dreary old castle in Scotland, all the reports she heard from her father who had recently been Ambassador to the Regent Marie of Guise's court were not too pleasant.

Why couldn't she be allowed to live her life in luxury like the late Marguerite of Angouleme? After she became widowed she had been allowed to live her life as she wanted. And what about her late aunt, the Lady of Cleves. Hadn't she been one of the richest women in England?

"That is different." Mary said knowing very well what was going through her niece's mind after she heard the names of all these great women mentioned. "Anne of Cleves was not liked by your grandfather and she didn't have a duty anymore to her brother so my father was generous enough to give her on their annulment a nice settlement and titles to live on. And Princess Marguerite was fortunate enough that her first marriage lasted very little and don't be blind by what your father tells you, she married a second time and despite quarrels with her brother's ministers she was always a filial sister and obeyed all of his commands."

"So now I am to be as loyal as well, never mind the fact that I was not being asked."

"It is not your duty to ask, you are supposed to do as you are told."

Eleanor released a growl, something that surprised Mary since she was the best behaved of all her cousins. She turned her head slowly to her aunt, and asked in a calmer voice: "You believe I am being selfish don't you?"

"Yes."

Eleanor stomped her foot on the ground.

*Mary came closer to her and placed her hand on her niece's back. "It is not often what we want but what we must do. Who knows if the rumors about his … peculiarities are true. Most cases they are not. When I married your uncle, my first husband, they said he was a sodomite and he slept with anything and anyone that was willing, some people even went as far as to suggest I carry a dagger with me at all times."

"And did you?"

"The first time I knew I was going to meet him before that play I told you me and your aunt were part of, I did." Eleanor's eyes widened. "I am not lying to you, it's a true story. I was scared to dead of him but on my wedding night I realized not only what a charming man he was but he was also gentle and kind. Your uncle Edward was a different matter, I think I was more afraid of him than I was of George, I believed there was ice in his veins, everyone who would look at him told me had no feelings." She looked down then up and Eleanor saw there was a gleam in her eyes as she remembered the golden days when they first met and became intimate.

"Did you love them –when you married them- did you love them?"

"George no but I learned to love him, we were very happy in the short time we were together. Your uncle Ned however, it was a slower process; I got to spend a lot of time knowing him before my father decided to join us together. The struggles and difficult times we went through were very hard on the both of us, there were times when we thought we couldn't make it but out of that struggle our love grew." She rubbed her niece's back. "So you see, love is born through great sacrifice."

Eleanor smiled a small smile.

After a while, she mentioned. "Did you know if Mary Stuart had not wed your uncle she would have wed your cousin?"

"Nay, I was not aware of that." Eleanor said lying through her teeth. Her father had told her all about that affair. It had been the Queen Regent's plan but when she later heard of the former King of England's proposition to marry her daughter and make her his Queen, she had turned Henry Stuart's offer down.

"It was rather foolish of her." Mary commented. "Personally if I were Marie I would have accepted him, there are some who believe he would make a better consort."

"And who are those? The Evangelicals burning churches and killing priests or the Queen's bastard siblings?"

"Hush dear, you know better than to question them. They hold all the power in Scotland. No matter how hard the Queen Regent tries, she will never get to hold on to her daughter's throne for long and her daughter's absence only makes things worse."

"You really believe that they will kill her?"

Mary's expression darkened. "I do not know, anything could happen. She could be killed or flee either to her family in France or Spain but it is very unlikely that will happen."

"Why is that?"

"Because if one thing I am sure of is Marie's conviction."

"And how are you so sure you know what her convictions are?"

"Because I am a mother Eleanor and if I were in her position I would not flee and leave my country to vultures. I would stay and fight for my daughter's throne no matter what."

"Even if it means they could kill you?"

Mary smiled. "Even then."

Eleanor was about to question her more when the doors of the parlor opened and they were surprised by her cousins, Annie and Meggie's visit.

"You are late." Mary chided softly to her eldest daughters. Seeing her grandson at last softened her heart. "Is this?"

Meggie nodded.

Mary sniffed. At last she got to carry her grandson. She looked down at the golden haired boy hiding behind her daughter's skirts. Mary knelt down slowly, careful not to drop her grandson.

"You must be little Nicky."

"Your Grace." The seven year old curtsied, captivated by the lady standing next to his new grandmother. "Are you an angel?"

Eleanor was taken aback. "What?"

"An angel, papa said that they are the most beautiful beings that ever walked the Earth."

"Nicky that is not very nice, what will your aunt say?" Meggie chided softly bending over to pick her stepson.

"Actually cousin I do not mind, it is a nice break from being called siren. And to answer your question Nicky I am an angel and for being so smart I am going to bless you with a kiss." The self obsessed young woman leaned forward and kissed the young boy's nose. His cheeks reddened and bashfully hid his head on his stepmother's neck.

"Sister" Maggie said coming into the room with Eleanor. "I am afraid it is getting late we have to go. Come Eleanor."

Eleanor joined her mother and said her farewells.

* * *

"What did your aunt want to see you for?" Maggie asked her daughter after they left.

"Nothing especial mama. She wanted to know where I stand on Lord Darnley."

"And what did you tell her?"

"The truth." Eleanor replied.

Maggie smiled, proud at her daughter. She could behave better than any princess and spoiled nobleman's daughter and she never failed to make her and Henry proud. She was the apple of her father's world; Maggie did not know what she would do without her. In Eleanor she had not only a daughter but a friend she could trust and help her fulfill all of her ambitions.

* * *

"Do you think I am old?" She asked her Meggie that night after she put Nicky to sleep.

Meggie shook her head however she added bitterly, "Your hair is starting to grey."

Mary bit her lip and before she could say something she would regret, Margery came to her side and squeezed her palms and led her to the nursery she and Ned had prepared for their grandson.

How dare she? Margery was very disappointed in her sister. She showed her mother to a mirror and in the same fashion she had seen her aunt and Eleanor practice many times, she made her close her eyes and open them again to stare at the beautiful woman facing her.

"Look at yourself mama, really look at yourself. You are not ugly. Where are you getting these ideas? You and my father are the most powerful couple in England and you are the second most powerful woman after the Queen, nobody here compares to you. Your hair is still shining and beautiful and your eye have not lost its magic, every young man often confuses you, you know, for my sister. I have to convince them really hard that you are not."

Mary thanked her for her kind words. She took a step forward and looked at herself closely. She took the pins and snood and tiara and let her hair flow loosely down her back.

"You are beautiful mama, when they speak of me it is only because they are comparing me to you. They say God chose me to look like you because he always chooses his angels to look like the best." She kissed her mother's eyes and forced her not to cry. "Now take that expression off your face and stand up straight, you have hunching these past few weeks and I think I know why but it is not a good reason."

"Your sister does not let me see my grandson. I thought after Patrick …" Mary sighed and tore her sight away from the window. Too much vanity was not too good, she had her time and her daughter was right. She was still beautiful, but this business with her son in law and Meggie's reluctance to let her see her grandchild was draining her.

"I can barely let him out of my sight without Meggie coming each morning to scold me for why his blanket is not right, is he warm enough, is he cold enough. It is driving me mad."

"Meggie needs time, she hasn't had it easy these past three months. She's only received one letter from Patrick and it was dated the time of his departure from Dover to Calais."

"Yes, I know but oh, she infuriates me. By the looks of it, it would seem she is the dotting old woman and not me!"

Margery chuckled. "Stop it, you will only give yourself a nosebleed. She is not angry at you, you know. She is angrier at me."

"Do not try to make me feel better Margery, I know you and I know when you are lying, don't Margery, it is not worth it. Whatever it is I can handle it, I have been through worse before." Margery raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I may be an old woman-"

"Mother you are not an old woman, you are forty six!" She chided.

"Yes, well be that as it may, by her standards and everyone else's I am an old woman but it does not matter. I am in my prime and old as they think me to be, I am young at heart and you've just given me the best present I had in a long time to cheer me up."

"And what is that?" Queried Margery with an amusing grin. Her features mirrored her mother's. She looked like she had not aged a single day. What had ever propelled her to think in such a way? She hoped it was not Eleanor. She could be very blunt sometimes but she always meant well, it was just her beauty that often made others feel intimidated.

Mary smiled kindly and pulled her daughter for a powerful embrace. "Your wisdom and I believe this is the first time since I met your father that I admit vanity knocked good sense into me."

They laughed and departed to the nursery where little Joey was sleeping in his crib.

Meggie stood watching in the doorway, jealous of her sister and now her mother.

What did they have that she did not? They had won her son in a matter of minutes, her son needed only two seconds in her mother's arms to be completely won over.

It was maddening!

Aunt Kate could still not get him to smile at her, the only time he would, would be when Margery and their uncle Thomas were present.

For some reason their aunt had turned hostile towards Margery. She had never been her and the feeling was quite mutual yet her aunt's reaction surprised her.

* * *

Standing in the royal gardens hearing her cousins complain about anything was not her idea of _fun_.

"Is something the matter cousin?"

"No, Your Highness I am perfectly fine." She said curtly, her lips prim and surprisingly poised.

Marianne was surprised. "Have you heard of Lord Darnley."

"No, Your Highness I am afraid I have not."

"He is your betrothed is he not?"

"Not yet."

"But he will be."

"That is yet to be seen by Her Majesty." She said, doing her best effort not to lose her patience that was beginning to thin with every word that came from her royal cousin's mouth.

Margery said she wasn't serious enough but how could she when she had to put up with their cousins' sourness?

Everywhere they went it seemed like there was a funeral, they were always sad with their eyes falling down, refusing to look someone in the eye unless it was the Queen. Meggie, she could understand it. Annie, she was always brooding about something but Marianne?

The girl was a royal and a Princess at that! She was going to make a grand marriage and be Queen someday or Duchess or Countess and God knows what else of some far away land. She would be ruling alongside a husband who would respect and share his power with her, he would trust her with all the major decisions in government while she would be stuck with some fool who would rather spend his time and money in whores and gambling, and the only real power she would have would be in the nursery looking after his heirs.

Marianne then did something unexpected, she wrapped her arm around her cousin's and said in a firm voice. "I realize you do not enjoy my company very much cousin but let us be frank because you are going to need a lot of frankness if you marry Lord Darnley."

"You do not have to marry him if you do not want to but take into account why my mother is doing this. You do know he holds a potential claim to the Scottish throne."

"I am very well aware of that and I find Scotland to be a very dreadful and dried up old country. Oh look it rhymes."

She and Margery snickered.

Marianne sighed. This was going to be harder than she expected. "Eleanor I know you don't want this marriage not because of Scotland but because of cousin Darnley."

"Why would I not want this marriage? I get to be Queen –possibly of course since everything now is conjecture, Sir Francis may or may not be successful in slaying our uncle and his wife and I get to be a happy wife, a wife who does nothing but to breed and keeps popping children every year. What a splendid life. Why would not I want it?"

"I only meant to help." Marianne said, put off by her cousin's sarcasm.

"You can stop trying, this will happen whether I want it or not." She said, full disdain in her voice. "It's not like a have any choice in the matter do I? It is after all the duty of every daughter to obey her mother, only it is not my mother that is giving the order."

"Eleanor." They stopped "I know we haven't been the closest of kin but I know you, you only have to speak the matter with my mother and she will say no but take into consideration it is not only Her Majesty you will be saying 'no' but aunt Meg as well."

Eleanor turned away.

"I am not saying this to discourage you but I am not overtly fond of what follows."

Both cousins chuckled. Their aunt's wrath was legendary.

"You don't have to love him, love comes later, you've probably heard the story of my mother's second marriage. She felt very little attraction to the Duke of Bavaria but what happened after turned not only into a great match but they became very fond of each other."

"Until your father came." Eleanor said with a wicked grin, chuckling.

Marianne slapped her shoulder.

"I think I will marry this boy after all; after all his name is Henry like our grandfather and no harm can come from marrying a Henry, they have all been controlled so easily." They chuckled at her jest but Marianne's expression then became sour.

"Now what? Don't tell me it is not true. Every monarch in English history with that awful name has been so easy to control, the only problem with our grandmother and Annie's Aunt was that they didn't possess the wisdom that their successors did. Take Margery's aunt for example, she knew she had to keep her mouth shut and the King would be alright with her. Her only fault was dying too early."

Marianne's mouth twitch but she remained silent.

"Anne of Cleves, she was alright, suitable bride and could have brought a greater political alliance but the problem: grandfather didn't like her and with good reason, she did not offer the spark he felt with Anne or our grandmother when she was young. Kitty was more than fine, she was beautiful, playful and above all young. A man his age needed to borrow some of that youth to feel young himself."

"So how will it be with Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley, then? Will you be a Jane, Kitty, Anne, Anne of Cleves, or Katherine?"

"None of them and all of them. I will be my own person and do things as I know best by doing nothing."

Marianne tilted her head to the side, her brow furrowed, bewildered. "I fail to see how that works."

Eleanor gave a playful smile then wrenched her arm from her royal cousin's arms and sprinted to her rooms.

Marianne shook her head, there were some things about her cousin Eleanor she would never understand.

* * *

On her way, she heard the distinctive voices of Lord and Lady Sudeley, Margery's uncles.

"You have the gall to tell me."

"I had to tell you, it would have been wrong if I wouldn't." She heard Lord Sudeley sigh very deeply. "Nothing happened."

Eleanor moved closer and opened the door slightly.

Thomas rubbed his face. "Kate nothing happened. It was a servant's mistake, I assure you I came out the minute I saw her."

"And what were you doing there?"

"You sent me there remember. You said you wanted to know how Meggie was doing and the only person I knew who would tell us would be Margery."

"I told you to inquire not to march into her apartments."

Why could she not trust him? He had already told her nothing happened. He was not that sort of man anymore. Before Meggie he had consorted with dozens of women, including his brother's late wife. When his niece was born he made a vow he would not be with another woman and until he met Kate he had kept that vow.

Tears befell Kate's eyes. "How can I trust you now Thomas? I have seen the way you look at her and now this!"

Was it not enough that she had to deal with that woman? Now she had to deal with her incarnation too?

"Do you want me to grovel at your feet is that it? Do you want me to fall on my knees and plead your forgiveness?"

"No, I only want to know that you will never do it again."

"Do what? For Christ's sake woman-"

"Do not blaspheme!" But it went ignored by Thomas.

"… she is my niece, my fucking niece. Do you think I would stoop so low as to sleep with my own flesh and blood? You said it yourself she is a silly, stupid little girl who has her head up in the clouds. Why would I ever fixate my eyes on someone like that? How sick do you think I am?"

"I do not know, how should I when I see how she looks at you. I am not blind Thomas. As long as we remain under the same roof I will not allow that spoiled wench anywhere near our apartments."

"Kate she is bound to come, my brother-"

"It is either that or we leave Thomas, I will not stand to be in her presence."

A minute of silence followed. Then he finally nodded. "We will have to come up with a good excuse for when my brother visits but we can say you or any of the children are ill."

"Do you mean it?" She asked sternly.

He nodded. "Yes I do."

Kate wrapped her arms around her husband, he rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

Eleanor left the scene. Once in her chambers she wrote in her diary, in her own code what she had seen.

Was it true? She wondered. Had the Lady Sudeley spoken the truth about her husband and Margery?

She refused to believe it. Margery was deeply devoted to Marcus. She would never betray him.

It was nothing more than jealousy, she decided.

* * *

***Regarding Henry Stuart or Lord Darnley's alleged homosexuality, I have decided to go with some scholars' beliefs that he was bisexual, personally I doubt that opinion very much but it serves my plot so I am going along with it.**


	18. Queens of Thorns

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been with me and supported me, reviewed and followed this fic. You made this year despite the bad news great. Thanks to Mimi Dubois for suggesting the song. I am sorry for deleting this chaptr and posting it back again, I realize this story's stats have declined but I will continue it and finish before this year is over.  
**

**Sources used and for inspiration: All the great historical romances and "Tudor Age" by Japser Ridley, "Elizabeth's London" by Liza Picardy and "Tudors" by John Guy.**

**r/r!**

* * *

**Queens of Thorns  
**

**~o~**

"_Whatever you want  
Whatever you need  
Anything you want done, baby  
I will do it naturally  
_'_Cause I'm every woman (every woman)  
It's all in me  
It's all in me, yeah  
I'm every woman  
It's all in me  
Anything you want done, baby  
I'll d it naturally  
I'm ever woman  
It's all in me  
I can read your thoughts right now  
Every word from A to Z  
Who, who, wohohoh  
Who, who, wohohoh  
I can cast a spell  
Secrets you can ell  
Mix a special rule  
Put fire aside of you  
Any time you feel  
Danger or fear  
Then instantly I will appear  
Yeah, 'cause  
I'm ever woman  
It's all in me  
Anything you want done, baby  
I'll do it naturally  
Who, who, wohohoh  
Who, who, wohohoh  
I can send your needs  
Like playing onto the seeds  
I can make a rhyme  
No confusion in your mind  
And when it comes to have me some  
Old fashioned love I've got it, I've got it  
I've got it got it, baby, baby  
I'm ever woman  
It's all in me  
Anything you want done, baby  
I'll do it naturally  
I'm every woman  
It's all in me  
I can read your thoughts right now  
Every word from A to Z  
Who, who, wohohoh  
Who, who, wohohoh  
I ain't braging, 'cause I'm the one  
You just ask me, we shall be done  
And don't bother  
To compared to another  
Who, who, wohohoh  
Who, who, wohohoh  
Who, who, wohohoh  
Aah, aah  
I'm ever woman, I'm every woman, I'm every woman  
I'm every woman, I'm every woman, I'm every woman …"_

**~ "I'm every woman" by Whitney Houston**

* * *

"_Love is sacrifice"_

**~"Mulan" in OUAT 2X01**

* * *

"_Love is weakness"_

**~"Regina Evil Queen" in OUAT 2X09**

* * *

**July - October 1560  
**

"Marianne have you finished your letters?"

"Yes Mama, I have."

Bella was struggling with her stitches. She hated knitting, what could be more useless than knitting? She didn't know. She sighed, throwing it across the room.  
Marianne went to pick it up. "Calm yourself, Mama, ha, ha, see I made it for you?" Her daughter said moments later, her fingers as if by magic repaired her mother's stitching and just by several simple stitches made a masterpiece of it.

"Oh daughter how I wish I had your fingers and skill." She said desperately. Well, this will do, she thought decisively looking at her daughter's handiwork. Bess could not expect any less, she knew how clumsy Bella's stitching was and she was anxious for her approval before the wedding.

"Mama?"

"Yes sweeting?"

"You think I will like him?"

"Who, the Duke's son?" Marianne nodded "Of course you will, now where is that damn paper, oh God there it is." Bella said with a sigh of relief. "Can you believe this? Cecil doesn't tell me anything and Parliament does as it wants, they will have us eating from German Princes' hands soon enough. Tsk, tsk …"

"You do not like Germans mother?" Asked Marianne bewildered. She had after all been married to one and bore him two children, one which would marry her cousin, Lady Margery next summer.

Bella shook her head lightly. "Nay, of course not dear but it's just that …"

"Just what?" Marianne kindly probed.

"Their ways, it is a very divided land. It is capapble of so much more. If only the Count Palatine and the Duke of Bavaria that is your brother was not fighting the Duke of Saxony and if only the Duke of Saxony was not fighting your future husband then it would make a great nation, capable of rivaling all the great powers, including Spain."

"Even England?" She offered.

"Even England but alas they remain too stubborn now Marianne hand me that stitching, yes that one over there. I need to fix this before Cecil and His Grace of Somerset come pestering me about this German business, God knows I can barely stand them when they are together, they are like cats and dogs."

Marianne laughed, she handed her mother the purple and blue fabrics, the colors of royalty so she could begin a new stitching for Willem of Orange's wife-to-be.

"Have you heard of the Duke of Saxe-Lauenburg by any chance?"

"No Mama I haven't but he did mention in his last letter that he was anxious to step in his father's footsteps so to speak."

"He is a charmer I see, be careful with him Marianne, I can see it in your eyes you are already falling for him. It is best not to fall for men, darling, they can be more dangerous when they are charming."

"Like your first husband, Mama?" Marianne asked boldly, she only heard about the story that had now gone to legend from her aunt Maggie, but even she let some details out.

"Yes, he was a bright, very handsome man and he could have been a better King of Spain than Charles and his fanatic son but alas fate was cruel as it is cruel to the Germans cursing them with pride instead of bestowing them with wisdom."

Marianne giggled "You know it is true child, a people that cannot be united cannot sustain itself, anyways where was I? Ah, that's right. Your eldest siblings' sire was a great politician and I dare say a good lover."

"Mama!"

It was her turn to giggle, the memory of Nando always brought stirrings in her loins she had not felt since she had been his Queen.  
"We were married longer than your brothers, Philip and Marcus, father and we were a magnificent sight –or at least that is what the arse licking Ambassadors told us at the time. He had grand plans to expand the Empire and I helped him by contributing giving him my council and always being present at all his meetings. Then one day when he was gone I knew that it was only a matter of time before all we dreamed of would come crumbling down so I was forced to make a difficult choice."

"But why? You said you wanted to extend his dominions. Why couldn't you stay?"

"Because I had a duty to my mother, your grandmother was facing banishment and I knew what that meant for my sisters, they would never have survived without me. So I left."  
Marianne was surprised by how easy it was for to speak about this. She expected her to cry, to crumble, to drag her knees through the floor as any other woman in her position would but true to her word –her mother was born stronger than the rest of her siblings.

"I didn't take William with me because it would be dangerous. I did not want Charles to usurp his position, the position me and his father had planned for him as King of the Romans so I made Charles V agree before I left that he would be invested following his father's burial as King and be recognized as Charles V successor to the Holy Roman Empire. He agreed, he couldn't trust his pretty wife or his son with the task, your uncle Philip at the time was weak and not many people believed he would survive. I never forgave myself for it, I knew the dangers, I knew it would come to bite me in the arse one day but I did not care. He was Nando's son and as such he deserved to be treated every inch of the Prince –and King- he was raised to be."

After a moment of silence Marianne asked, "What about Charlie? Does he remembered his father?"

"No, good heavens, the boy does not remember anything. He thinks himself too English now, too good for everyone else and I blame my father for that. He wanted to prove to Cranmer and to anyone that if a son of Spain and Austria could be brought into submission it would prove the eternal truth that England was by far the most civilized country.  
He was never the same after that."

"Who?"

"William of course. He resented me, Charles made sure that he grew up hearing only the worst of me. Day after day I would receive his letters and I always refused to open them, the only time I ever replied was when he was sick, for a moment I hated myself for leaving him there, so pale, so weak, I prayed day and night for his recovery. I even asked my father to let me go but then he reminded me of my duties as wife. I was married to your father by that time see, and as expecting mother. I couldn't go around running around expecting to save everyone, least of all strangers whom I had renounced all blood ties the moment I decided to leave him in his uncle's care. I had duties to England and to my children so I stayed."

"Don't you regret it though, sometimes? If you could back and redo your life-"

"Nonsense darling!" She waved her hand at her "That talk is for the imbeciles and the weak. We live the here and now, and through that we can build on a good future for future generations."

"Surely you regret-"

"Of course I do but I cannot undo the past. I must focus on what is important and what is important is you help me finish this before your aunt gets here."

Marianne could tell the conversation was over and returned to her stitching.

* * *

_Scratch. Scratch. Scratch!_

Meggie woke with a jolt.

God, there it was again, that noise. She could have sworn she heard his voice. "Joseph?" She went to check on her son, he was perfectly fine but there was a blemish on the boy's cheeks as he began crying at her sight.

She sighed, why should it always be like this with you?

She held him against her breast but his crying continued. Margery had to come. At her sight the child stopped its crying and began to giggle, extending his arms to his aunt.

"He loves you." She said with high disdain leaving her son's room.

"I hate her" She told her aunt "I hate the sight of her. I cannot stand her!"

"Hush, my sweet she cannot harm you." Kate said, patting her niece's head as if she a baby.

"But she is. Oh, I hate how she wins everyone's hearts. I hate just the sight of her." Meggie panted.

It seemed her niece was at the heart of every trouble. Suddenly an idea occurred to Kate. "I know, why don't you invite your mother in law to stay for the remainder of Patrick's absence? She can stay in Mary's chambers, she rarely sleeps here anymore, I am sure she will not mind."

Meggie's face brightened. "What a splendid idea. I will start writing to her."

The Countess Dowager, Gertrude arrived to Greenwich Palace during early winter when the roads where dangerous. It was a wonder how she managed to make it. God had been with her –she told her daughter in law.

"Where is my grandson? My son barely writes to me, he can find time for war but not for his mother. Hmph!" The old woman's mood changed when she saw her grandsons.

"Lady Grandmother!" Nicky cried running to his grandmother's arms. Gertrude picked him up and kissed his forehead. "I missed you, mother said you were coming, I was counting the days until you did."

"I believe you did my little love. Have you been saying your prayers?"

The young boy nodded. The Countess Dowager set her oldest grandson and moved to the new addition of the Fitzgerald family. There was little to complain about her new grandson, he had inherited most of the Seymour features though, none of Patrick's fairness except for his skin. He had more of his great grandfather's family, the late Sir John Seymour's features, than his parents' noble ones.

Yet, "He is beautiful" she deemed and would love him every bit as she loved Nicky.

* * *

"Sir Lancelot." Meg told her son, getting him ready for the Lady Eleanor. He was a bit nervous to meet his cousin, he barely remembered her from when he was a child, she had been five, he a babe nestled in his mother's arms and yet their parents had already began making plans behind their children's backs.

First her mother had plunged her into court politics, despite she didn't want to, she was forced by her mother after her sister died, who, saw her as her successor.

Eleanor never wanted to be part of court politics but her mother's ambitious was ruthless, it knew no bounds and it was only matched by the fierce love she had for her father who also shared her ambitions.

In contrast Henry never knew anything of the sort. Though he had grown around it, he never paid any attention. Life was for the living and living was in the now, his mind was never in the future. He desired gold, riches, power –everything that he viewed was his by right, and the fair Lady Eleanor was an easy way to achieve those ends.

He adjusted his hat and felt the soft texture of the two long scarlet feathers. He was dressed in white and gold, his chain was pure gold and he had rings on each finger, marking his importance. If he wanted to impress the Lady Eleanor, he would certainly do so for no other man present today was so richly dressed, including the Prince.

"My Lady." He greeted the Lady Eleanor, he had practiced a thousand times in his mind.

"Lord Darnley, cousin, Aunt, Uncle." She greeted each member of the Stewart-Douglas family respectively who, as their Stewart cousin, had changed their surname to the more French version –Stuart.

Henry was just a mere boy but there was potential. Eleanor was wearing a green dress with scarlet flowers on the front of her dress and golden trimmings and brocades creating beautiful designs. She looked like a Goddess.

"We will leave you two lovebirds alone, come Matthew let's greet the Queen, it's been a while since I've seen Bella." Bella came forward and greeted her cousin and her husband, Lord Lennox.

"So … what do you do?" She heard the sound of contempt in his voice. He didn't want to be here anymore than she did.

"I read, I ride … I inspire-"

He cut her off with a laugh. "You inspire? What sort of inspiration do you offer?" His eyes fell to her bosom, largely exposed due to her low-cut dress. No doubt Her Majesty, Aunt Bella's idea to entice the young lusty man's mind. It was working.

"I-I …" she worked hard to find her voice. She blushed all of a sudden as he realized where his gaze had fallen. He must have noticed because he started laughing. "

"You are not very experienced I gather?"

"Excuse me?" His question shocked her.

He chuckled. "Please forgive me, I do not have the best experience with the ladies or I should say royal women."

"I heard you met Mary, Queen of Scots, that must have surely been something."

"Yes it was" His voice dropped a dangerously low and muttered something, when she was asked what he tried changing the conversation but as she always got the upper hand, he yielded to her charms.

"Fine My Lady" He said, chuckling "for your smile. I did meet the Queen of Scotland, she is not dare I say as beautiful as you."

"I knew that." She said haughtily. He raised an eyebrow. So the rumors were true, she was full of herself and by the proud light shining in her eyes, also cunning like her dear lady mother –who was reputed to have been a great beauty in her young days.

She still was, but not quite the same. He wasn't much for listening to his young peers who fantasized about the Lady's mother but if he was to pass judgment, he thought his Lady more beautiful than the Duchess of Norfolk.  
The Lady was beautiful, aye, but not quite as beautiful as her daughter who brought the worst in him. She provoked every sense to his body so that he felt his pulse.

"Might we go up My Lady, I will be able to tell you everything."

"Sure." She said nonchalant. He took her and led her up to the high table where they greeted her uncles and Aunts and finally Her Majesty, her Lady Aunt, Bella.

"Be grateful My Lord I am ever considering adding another title. Treat her well or it will be your head on a spike." She hissed when they embraced then let go and showed a perfect smile, and he rejoined Lady Eleanor.

"So what were you saying?" She said, pretending it was not important.

He had airs of greatness, well so did she.

He covered his mouth but she caught the sound of laughter, she spun violently. "What is so funny?"

"My Lady, first you ask me if I have any thoughts on your marriage, then you ask me about the Queen of Scotland, then you pretend as if you didn't care and ask me again about Her Majesty. It's alright My Lady" he raised his hand in a sign of peace "I won't tell your secret to anyone."

"Would that you could, I bet you must be dying to tell everyone how you mocked the high and mighty Lady of England."

"Forgive me My Lady but that title only belonged to one person and she is long dead."

"She was daughter of Henry, the first of his name, she was going to be Queen but men were too stubborn to let her. I bet the single reason why everyone opposes the Queen of Scots is because those Evangelicals hate the single thought of a woman ruling her own kingdom. He wrote a pamphlet you know 'the monstrous rule of women'. He deserves to be put in jail."

"He didn't mention your Lady Aunt rest assured."

"No but the simple fact women are in the title should be a clear sign."

"Of what? Your Lady Aunt is not playing with fire I assure you, I met her before, she seems to know what she's doing."

"That says you, but you forget she still has Lord Somerset on the council and the good old Seymour boys are not to be trusted when it comes to foreign policy." She said winking at Margery who was happily conversing with Marcus. She wheeled around and added "You know how much he has failed in each invasion, how many resources he's wasted?"

He shook his head.

"Exactly none." He looked baffled. "Because on paper you see, no records ever appear of his misdeeds or of any of his men."

"The Good Duke is an honorable men."

She smiled sardonically "That is what he wants everyone to believe but the Good Duke my good Lord, is nothing more than an egocentric maniac consumed by power. You want to know the true reason why he married that shrew, Anne Stanhopeless?"

"What?"

"Sorry, crude joke. That's what we call her now. Anyway, he married her because of all the vast Stanhope lands and it should come as no surprise that after he married my Aunt, he still showed favor to his dead wife's relatives." She pointed at center of the Great Hall. There was a man clad in gray-blue robes with excessive jewelry and a feathered black hat that went well with his somber looks."The Lady's relatives did not fall out of favor as they feared, that man down there is her stepfather. He came to be the richest and meanest man in his county after he became the governor of Prince Edward's household, not soon after he was deposed he became Marcus' and …" She paused, smiling mischievously.

"What? What does My Lady wish to tease me about now?"

She giggled. "He arranges for all the meetings between Marcus and Margery."

He laughed loudly. Several heads turned, he apologized to them.

"Margery is a good girl though and Marcus, well poor Marcus he is too much of a wimp, my Aunt has second doubts about his virility."

He could barely control his laughter. It was no wonder why his mother and his Lady Aunt got along so well. "My mother has accused me of many things but that is the beauty of having the best of two worlds, you don't get stuck in one place and nobody can accuse you of being a fey or womanizer."

"_Au contraire_ My Lord they can, your reputation is legendary." She teased.

"And what reputation is that?"

She moved her seat closer. Their mothers and Aunt who were watching the interaction smiled satisfied. "That you are a lecher and your depravity as our saintly mothers' ambitions know no bounds."

"God My lady, you are too bold for someone of your status"

"Noble does not equal humility, you should know, you met the infamous whore of Scots."

"Don't call her that, she might hear you. You know she consorts with devils and men of all kind."

"It wouldn't surprise me but you know I find that odd when she detested her late mother in law."

Strangely he found himself liking this young woman, she was witty, sharp-tongued and they had the same ambitions.

"Aye. That, she did." He confirmed. "She offered her all sorts of help but the little Queen thought herself too high above her that she turned her down. The Italian never liked her if truth be told, she preferred a Medici girl, someone of her own family to marry her son. Rumors are the Queen of Scots wore him out."

"You believe those rumors?"

He nodded. "I met the Prince, he was very little for his age, the Queen is not very tall and yet she towered over him. Everyone warned him not to consummate the marriage, that it would be dangerous for His Highness' help but she and her ambitious family insisted and bought the servants' silence and the deed was done."

"Didn't His Majesty complain?"

"Oh he complained alright but what good would it do? He's been under his mistress' thumb since he was a boy, she was the only one he had after he was released from his Spanish captors. He would have send his daughter Elisabeth to marry that fanatic Spanish King had your Lady Aunt not got to him first. For years he had no one but the Lady Diana, now she holds the highest position of court and the title that belonged to her predecessor, Anne du Pisseleu –his father's mistress." He explained.

"Could the King just not got rid of the Guises? I mean …" she let out a snort "it just seems to me so unbelievable that there was no one in Parliament to oppose him."

"They were but you must remember that French Parliament is not the same as English Parliament. The Cortes in Spain often give the King headaches, I know they give Marie de Guise headaches and your Aunt too; but in France there is no such a thing as rule of people or a few. The King holds all the cards and he is surrounded by favorites."

_Poor Katherine._ What had she gotten herself into? It was true that her Lady Aunt obtained a powerful ally but sacrificed a daughter in the process.

"The Queen is wise though, even with the Lady Diana in such a position of power, she is not foolish enough to walk all over your cousin as she did with her predecessor. She knows France needs this alliance more than ever and several have started to oppose her influence." He said knowing what was going through her mind.

"Such as …?"

"The bishops, those with … certain tendencies let's leave it at that –who don't like the influence she has over the King. None of them were particularly fond of the Queen, they believed the –then- Duc of Orleans marriage to the pope's niece meant France would be linked closer to Rome and the Inquisition would come."

"They are not Spain."

"True but I bet Diana and the Queen would have loved it, it is the one thing they would have both agreed on." He said. "They want your cousin to give the King a son."

"She already has."

"Another son, if she has two, she will be Queen of the world." He sighed, looking down on her bosom. "It will only be a matter of time before the great whore of France is put in her place." _And you in my bed._

"Now who is being the bold one? You are too careless sir, if my Aunt were to have wind of your words-"

"Your Aunt does not give one horse's arse for my words. As long as you and I marry and make the Queen of Scots nervous then everyone is happy."

"Except me. No offense My Lord, but I do not want to marry you."

"Good" He said. He loved a challenge. "Because I do and as long as you persist with that spoiled girl attitude I will abstain myself from our marriage bed."

She cocked her head. She signaled to one of her maidens to bring her purse.

"What is that?"

She got from her purse three golden coins. "That My Lord is our wager. If you can get me to your bed before the year is done then you will have all this."

"My Lady is far too modest."

"What do you suggest then?" She asked giving the purse to her servant.

"Ten golden crowns."

"Deal!" She said relieved.

"No" He laughed cynically "Ten golden crowns **and **your mouth tasting the sweet juices of my lance."

She gasped, scandalized. She brought a hand to her chest.

"Good cousin don't disappoint me, surely you love a good wager."

She gulped as he got closer and placed his hand on her knees and moved it slightly. "This is not proper behavior-"

"Oh but it is Eleanor, I intend not to make you my wife but my whore and my lover for all times also. See, I have fallen in love with you and you are my prize darling, my prize and my ticket out of this hell-hole."

"What is so bad with England?" She asked, unable to keep her eyes away from his. His touch was driving her insane, she felt him near her sex but feeling the eyes of their Aunt, Her Majesty, upon him he withdrew his hand from her dress and she sighed relieved.

He had more wine poured on his glass and gave drank it all with one single gulp, he could still feel his muscles ache and contract as he thought of their lovemaking. Just by mere thought he was driven to the verge of insanity, if his Aunt had not been here he would take her, here now, not caring for the onlookers.  
He felt this pull for this girl, it was maddening.

"It is not so much England that is bad as my mother and father being here."

She furrowed her brow. "You do not like your siblings?" She could not understand. How could she understand when she led nothing but a happy life with her family?

His loins stirred but he forced himself to turn and face her. "I am afraid my siblings are hungry for the title that has been designated to me by my father. As the oldest son it is my right but Charles, my younger brother styles himself the heir and would do anything to take it from me." He underlined the word anything.

"But you are the eldest you take precedent. Cousin Charles can't do anything."

"He can, technically I don't get full precedence until My Lady gives me a son."

"What a way to start this marriage." She said sourly.

He smirked. "Might as well talk about, we will be married son and it is a sacred tradition, every man and woman to make a child."

"Stupid tradition" She mumbled as she brought the cup of sweet red wine.

"My Lady I think you will fit right in my household."

"Why? Just because I speak my mind, it does not mean I will get to stand for every kind of lechery your servants engage in."

"I was about to say sharp tongue but My Lady is sooo delicate."

She rolled her eyes.

"Come sweetheart, we must put up a show. Her Majesty is watching, don't you want to give your future lord husband a kiss?"

She fumed. Arrogant pompous fool. How dare he make such insinuation?!

Her expression of dismay did not go undetected and encouraged by the Queen who zealously fought to unite these two, whispered –rather loudly- to her niece's mother, her sister Maggie. "Wouldn't it be adorable if those two kiss?"

"I do not think my daughter has any desire to."

"Oh poor her, I bet is your son Meg." She lightly chided to their cousin Margaret Stewart nee Douglas. "Remember in our day girls when men did not have to ask permission to kiss?" She gave a long sigh "Those were the days."

Eleanor was not given warning as his lips descended on hers.

Eleanor silently cursed her Aunt and those two old crones including her mother for putting her up to this! But as the kiss depended she felt herself swimming in a sea of passion and he was her sailor to prevent her from drowning.

He pulled away. "Sweet Jesus" She could not help but swear as she licked her lips, feeling every trace his mouth touched.

Not a single scar. He was very different from what she'd imagined. His eyes were filled with lust but for the first time, his heart took over his body and he found himself staring into the eyes of Venus herself.

He was more determined now to make her his wife and make her fall in love with him.

* * *

For the banquet Margery chose a gown of pink and mauve. Its many layers of transparent silk were embroidered with flowers –rose, red and white, each leaves intertwined symbolizing the union of House Lancaster and York- made to bring her men's attentions. But she only cared about one.

As Margery approached the dais she was received by the cutting laughter of her sisters. Elizabeth of course was among them. She had her arm twined about her Prince, such an oddity since Elizabeth said she belonged to no man but she was clearly making a statement that for the duration of his visit and until they were wed, she would be treated every bit of a Princess she was to become.

She paid them no heed, her attention was centered on Marcus whom she sat next to.

He made room for her, between him and his older brother, Philip.

As she sat, her sisters' face registered shock and annoyance. Eleanor heard several gasps then sounds expressing approval from below and she looked inquisitive at Marcus. "The Lady Eleanor, our cousin, seems Cupid has struck his arrow."

She turned to her cousin's direction and could not help but gasp then giggled. Finally! If only Eleanor opened her heart she would discover the many wonders of true love. She believed what she and Marcus were truly in love. They had known each other as children and their mothers fostered those feelings after learning of their closeness and recognizing the advantages in such a union.

She caught wind of her Uncle's voice as he and his wife came to sit next to them. Aunt Kate could barely look at her. Such was her hatred for the girl that Thomas flinched as she squeezed his hand forcing him to turn.

She looked perfect, no matter how hard she tried not to. She was beautiful. Damn her! Kate thought, then cursed herself for such thoughts. What was that girl turning her into? She loved Thomas, he would never cheat on her and she had witnessed it when they first met and he showed her his "little daughter" (as he called her) that he was a different man from before his niece was born.

"More wine" She ordered hoping the taste of it would rid her of her feelings.

"Kate, I think you've had enough." Thomas said after the squire refilled his wife's cup a fourth time.

"Nonsense Thomas, I can carry myself very well, after all I am your wife, no other would carry herself so well as me."

Thomas sighed. Kate was having strong delusions about him and Margery again. He tried explaining her that it was not real but his wife hardly listened.

He felt guilty as he briefly turned, feeling the bulge underneath his codpiece. He had feelings for the girl, he realized and they did not border on familiar love.

* * *

Margery felt her cheeks growing hot, her heart beat fast, as she felt her uncle's eyes on her. She briefly turned to confirm her suspicions, her cheeks turning redder as she did and the heat traveling to her entire body making her sex wet made her shift uncomfortably in her chair.

"Is something wrong?" Marcus asked. She shook her head.

God, what is happening to me? Is this normal?

She felt this strange sensation, this pull to this man who was her uncle, old enough to be her father but she didn't care. She wanted to feel the weight of his body underneath her, she wanted to ride him as her mother often did her father. She wanted to know what it was to feel loved and touched by a real man.

She looked back to Marcus. He was sweet, gentle and kind. How could she betray him? But was it betrayal when she only thinking it? Her uncle was married to a decent woman –she hated to admit- and she herself was a decent woman, her mother had made sure of that.

No, this wasn't the way. She was going to be faithful to Marcus, in spirit, heart and mind.

She would not be having these thoughts anymore!

* * *

As Meggie realized what the source of her Aunt's worries were she could not help but let the hatred she had once buried for her sister, resurface and engulf her entirely.

The Countess Dowager pressed her hand on the girl. Poor girl, what had her son gotten into when he decided to marry her? But that was her son, he always fell for the hard to get.

Thinking of her son, she gave a mental prayer that he would be alright and in time for his Joseph's first birthday. But that was hardly likely since they received news he would stay in Calais another month to train the new recruits.

Meggie was thankful for her mother in law. She and Kate had been great helping her watch over Nicky. It was a shame that her son had not gotten used to them and instead, like all the men in the court, he had fallen for the seductress, Margery.

"Tell me, dearest heart do you make your own beauty or do you already shine on your own?" She heard their youngest cousin who sat between Margery and his father, Geoffrey, ask her sister.

Margery giggled, that nervous and silly giggle that always made her and Annie roll their eyes at.

"No, I am afraid not, I have it made for me. God, blesses the most fortunate does he not?"

"Ah, you wound my poor heart, then you are saying that I am not worthy of His love?"

"No dear cousin, good heavens no. You are every bit worthy but in terms of beauty, He just happens to make me the fairest in the land." Margery said haughtily raising her chin up proudly, bearing a stoic posture.

Marcus laughed with her, put his arm around, and kissed her forehead. "Deeply sorry cousin but My Lady has bested you."

"'Tis a shame cousin. If you were not marrying this rogue here." Marcus could almost laugh at the word 'rogue'. Nothing was farther from the truth. His brothers were the rogues, they were the ones who had their way with women but not Marcus. He was a firm believer in one love, true love and he was staring right at it. Her beautiful sapphire orbs never shined any brighter. He had so fallen for her that he did not noticed the reason for their glow was another man, more handsome, more mature sitting next to his son.

"I would have married her myself." Geoffrey finished.

"That is a true shame but while you must live the rest of your life without the fairest maiden, I have no single doubt God in all His mercy will find you a lady worthy of you, Master Geoffrey."

"I pray that He does." Geoffrey said giving a dramatic sigh "We younger sons always get the worst deals, except for you, Your Highness, no offense."

"None taken. Aye." He said pushing his chair closer to Margery's, ignoring her sideways glance to her Uncle who also stared. "I am very lucky."


	19. Dreaming Too Big

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story.**

**Sources used: "Tudor Age" and "Elizabeth I" by Jasper Ridley, and "First Elizabeth" by Carolly Erickson.**

**r/r**

* * *

**Dreaming Too Big**

**~o~**

"_I could take every fucking word she said,  
And throw it in her face  
Would she even care?  
I still remember when she looked at me,  
A frown upon her face, trying to be sincere  
I gather all those little things she said,  
Kept them close to me  
Trying to make them real  
This cloud will always hover over me, leaving you today  
Because now I say_

_Suffocate, Suffocate, you suffocate  
It's all lies  
I don't lie, I am not a freak  
Suffocate, you suffocate  
You always take what you get  
I could take every fucking game you play and blow it all away  
Would you even care?  
I could take all those things you said to me, never go away  
Never disappear  
This cloud will always hover over me, leaving you today  
Because now I say_

_Suffocate, Suffocate, you suffocate  
It's all lies  
I don't lie, I am not a freak  
Suffocate, you suffocate  
You always take what you get  
Suffocate, you suffocate  
It's all lies, I don't like I am not a freak_

_Ooohhh  
Ooohhh_

_Now I am far away from you  
You are always far away  
I will never bring back yesterday  
You are so fake it's true  
I can't believe the words you say  
I am far away from you  
I will never bring back yesterday_

_Suffocate, you suffocate  
You lie, I don't like, I am not a freak  
Suffocate, you suffocate  
You always take what you get  
I always take what I can…  
Suffocate, you lie_

_I always take what I can ..  
Suffocate, you suffocate  
You lie, I always lie "_

**~ "Suffocate" by Cold**

* * *

"_Time is never reasonable."_

**~ Cleopatra in "Cleopatra" (1963)**

* * *

**December 1560**

Mary looked up at the heavens and smiled. Her family was together again even if for a while. Eddie had warmed up to her after he had surprised her crying in her bedroom.

When he asked her why she was crying, she responded with a caress to his cheek that she was worried for his mother and him. He asked why again and naturally she answered the best way possible. "It is your mother, Eddie. Your father will not stop until he becomes King."

"_But wasn't he King?"_

"_Yes he was but he's become cruel and unstable."_

"_Is it because of me?"_

"_No, what makes you say that?"_

_Eddie snuggled to his grandmother and whispered what everyone were saying behind their backs. "They are wrong." She said_. _"You are not to blame for your father's sickness. He was always a very, very sick man. You are nothing like him."_

"_But I am his son and if it wasn't for me my mother would not be mad."_

"_Who says she is mad?"_

"_Everyone, they say she talks to herself when her husband's isn't there. I pray that Lord Westleight returns so she does not have to feel lonely all the time."_

"_I pray too."_ _Mary said and for the first time they embraced each other and he called her "grandmother" acknowledging her as her grandparent._

Mary had never been happier.

And now here he was, her son in law, returned home at last only to be gone. But he had not told them yet, he wanted to spend his last days before he returned to Calais his best.

He made love to his wife that night and buried himself deep inside her, planting his seed in her belly. She was ready to have another child, she could feel it. Deeply seeded in her soul. Another son, she promised by next fall. Just as the leave began to fall and nature began to wither, her stomach would begin to bloom and from it she would birth another son. Another heir to keep Patrick happy and make her family proud and envious.

* * *

**January – April 1561**

Elizabeth returned from Hackney Palace, the mansion that Her Majesty had given to them shortly after their wedding, to Richmond palace, otherwise known as Sheen among the commons.

She brought great news with her. The former Princess was with child and William, while he had gone to fight for the rest of his inheritance and his country's independence, had been elated when he received the news and his wife a letter with the promise that by the time the child was born he would make her a Queen.

His promise never came true; but at a time when their ambitions were the only thing that mattered, neither of them could predicted what would happen later.

"When are you expecting?" Bella asked her sister.

"Oh I don't know Your Majesty, probably next fall, beginning of September, me and the little one will share the same birthday. 'Tis a miracle." She exclaimed and everyone in the room nodded.

Meggie sighed inwardly, wishing she could say the same for the child resting in her belly. _Be still_, she told it.

"You hardly believed in miracles, you said it yourself, miracles are for the weak and feeble minded."

"I did, didn't I but when you meet the right man all your fears vanish. Same with you cousin." Bess told Eleanor.

"What will you name it?" Margery asked before their cousin could reply, being the peacemaker of the group.

"Willem has many names. I favor Henry and George but Willem wants his first son to be named after him. Something about keeping the line, he fashions himself King already."

"Don't all men do?" Maggie said and everyone laughed.

"What if it is a girl?" Meggie asked and everyone turned to her.

"Meggie don't be scaring Aunt Elizabeth, she has enough troubles already." Eleanor lightly chided.

"I wasn't intending to scare her but it could be a possibility."

"Could but it will not. Our family always breeds strong boys." Eleanor said.

"And what family be that cousin?" Annie asked, her expression defiant.

"Howards of course, you should know. You are partly Howard too after all."

Annie narrowed her eyes at Eleanor; Eleanor's eyes pierced her and before any of them could say anything, their Aunt rose. "Why don't we call it a day ladies? Sister I wish you the best and may God bless you with a healthy child whatever it may be, boy or girl."

"Thank you sister." Bess said and said her farewells, exiting the room, followed by Maggie, her daughter, Annie and finally Meggie.

* * *

"That was too low even for you." Maggie told her daughter when they were in their chambers.

"I know mother but Annie needed to be stopped, don't you see they just want to upset Aunt Elizabeth?"

"Of course I do but if I was to rebuke them every time they were upset my mouth would run dry, now help me off this dress."

"You should really call your servants mama."

"I know but I like it better how you do it Eleanor, and you will need to do the same for when you have children."

"I didn't think you and aunt Bella were planning me to have children so soon. I thought the wedding was going to be until May of next year."

"It was but negotiations with Spain failed again."

"And who can we blame this for?"

"Don't go there Eleanor. Your uncle is at least trying."

"No he is not." Eleanor said stubbornly, in the same haughty smile her mother wore. "He failed once before when grandpapa was alive and how many men he lost? A hundred, a thousand?"

"Roughly that but everyone makes mistakes in life, your uncle redeemed himself after the last skirmish to Scotland."

"The rough wooing failed mother."

"Did it? Had it not been for your uncle's so called failure, the Queen Dowager and Scotland's Regent would not have been forced to ship the little Queen to France and my daughter would not face the bright future of becoming Queen of Scots one day."

"Consort Queen of Scots."

"Can you ask for more? You will be Queen, tended to, everyone will be there to bow to you and your cousin Harry is dim, handsome but dim so you will have to establish a royal guard. One that is loyal to you and only to you."

"Not yet in the throne and you are already making plans for me."

"I have to. You are my only daughter and the world is yours. If you do not want to be with him, you will only have to see your husband on formal occasions and if all else fails, let him have his affairs. In the scheme of things it doesn't matter."

"Mama, you astound me!"

"Come dear, I didn't get where I am by being a nun."

"Does papa even suspect what his perfect wife is telling me?"

"Of course he doesn't. This is lady's time, men have no business prying in mother and daughter's affairs. That is why they continue to be aloof to everything that goes around them."

"Harry is not aloof, not completely."

Maggie chuckled. "You have fallen for him."

"No, not really. He confuses me sometimes, he can be charming but he has that temper which reminds me of grandfather but deep down he cares for me."

"Be careful Eleanor, men are not to be trusted. You can give him your body, your heart even but never give him your soul and your trust, that must remain with you at all times."

"How am I suppose to behave then when we are King and Queen of Scotland." _If we do become._ Eleanor wanted to say.

"Love comes in time, what you feel now is affection, nothing more. It took me months to fall in love with your father, partly your brother, when I was pregnant with him, helped me. But I was always aware of his nature."

"I should become cold hearted then?"

"You don't become anything, it is all about appearances Eleanor. You did very good when you gave your cousin that vial. Thank God she did not yield to your cousin's advances or else we would have mayor scandal on our hands."

"Meggie is not so gullible, she is a dreamer but not stupid."

"I realize that now." Maggie said. Eleanor noticed the change in her voice.

"Don't tell me you are having second thoughts. You did what you had to do, for England's best interest. You told me duty comes first."

"Aye, I see that I have ingrained that on you very well but sometimes I wonder …"

"What?"

"If the Plantagenets were right and this is the price that we are paying for our Tudors forefathers' sins."

"Our enemies will say anything to discredit your sister's claim to the throne. Edward would claim he was Plantagenet if that would guarantee him the throne. You did what you had to do mama, and I promise you when I become Queen I shall carry all of your wishes." Eleanor said, placing her hand on top of her mother's.

Maggie smiled at her daughter. She had grown so much and she had finally outshone her in her beauty which was a reflection of her wits as well as her ambitions. Scotland would be very fortunate in having her as a Queen and Maggie would make sure she became one. As before, no matter what, through every means necessary.

* * *

Margery pretended to be oblivious of her nephew's hiding spot. He was very clever but not clever enough. She turned her head, hearing his giggled. She grinned and jumped behind the tree, surprising him, and grabbing him before he could escape.

"That is not fair! You cheated."

"Winners, losers, that is the rule of the game Eddie." She explained to her nephew.

"No fair, I want to make my own game then. Nicky, game over. Margery cheated!"

Nicky came from his hiding spot, behind a giant rock and walked over to them, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Ah, no fair. Girls always ruin everything."

"Excuse me? Girls are more fun than boys, if you did not laugh so loud Eddie I would not have been able to find you."

Eddie's head perked up. "Really? So if not for my laughter I am a good player then?" She nodded. He turned to Nicky. "Hear that Nicky? I am a good player."

Nicy rolled his eyes. Eddie was so gullible. Lord and Lady Sudeley had hardly taught him anything. That was the way they wanted him to be. His grandparents tried to bring him out of his shell but the boy was content with being blissfully ignorant of the world around him.  
He tapped his friend's shoulder and said: "Up for another round?"

Eddie nodded and Nicky followed him, Margery chasing them through the courtyard, unaware of the crystalline pair of eyes that followed her.

* * *

Elizabeth raged at Count Egmont. He promised her husband would return by mid June but it was July and instead of her husband, all she'd gotten was more empty promises. Her stomach had begun to swell and scared for her sister, Bella refused her to return to Hackney or any of the palaces she owned.

She felt like a caged animal. And every day the situation got worse with rumors coming from the Imperial court that the Emperor, her nephew, had decided to join the ranks of Spain and the pope, in supporting her brother's claim to the English throne.

Bella never felt more cornered in her life. Her husband promised to support his aunt but he had problems of his own keeping the Spanish and Imperial troops off his territories; and it suddenly became more important to gain control of Scotland but their sister Mary did not want risk her husband's life, so in the end with very little options left, Bess decided to give out her own opinion.

"Patrick Fitzgerald."

* * *

"Shall you accept only this?" Mary, Queen of Scots asked her husband from their bedchamber in Alcazar, Spain. "Title of King Consort, when you should be made King of England and Scotland."

"My lady, even Kings have to consent to little so they can acquire more later." He said to his wife as if it was the most obvious thing. "Scottish Parliament has declared me King Consort that should be something." He raised himself but she pushed him back in his chair.  
She did not care what her mother thought.  
Two pregnancies and so far no son to inherit his rightful throne. They had all ended in miscarriages and rumors were she could not bear anymore children. She was never more desperate to conquer his heart and his throne. Edward was after all, a malleable, fickle little thing. He could be manipulated easily just by being agreeable.  
In the end she would get a son, she wrote to her mother, and it would be a son who would unite the crowns of England and Scotland. Such were her mother's ambitions, such were hers.

"They are afraid of the people my love. It is just a little setback before I am declared the rightful heir."

"You are not the heir, you are **the **rightful King. Edward, mighty Edward. Let them declare you King now when the time is right for the taking."

"My sister has command of all the armies and my cousin's husband is training new recruits and is a formidable enemy, I dare not cross him."

"You will not but unless you want your former whore and her family to mock you, you will strike and take what is rightfully yours." Ours, she almost said. "And send a message to your family, taking him prisoner. He will be our prisoner and you will send his head on a silver platter."

"My Lady, that is not how they do things here."

"Nonsense, Spain has the worst methods of torture the civilized world has ever seen. You said it yourself, this is not England, we are guests in a foreign land, but one thing these foreigners hate more than us is heretics."

"Careful there wife." He warned but on her smile played a delicious smile that he could not find it in him to say no. She had been trained by her mother to please men and courtiers alike; she was a child to preside over armies, she was born to rule. It was her destiny and if she had to give up little of her integrity, married to this heretic to obtain it, then so be it.

"Lord Westleight has led armies against Your Majesty's troops and has called them rebels. He has shown no mercy to your faithful soldiers, why should you show him any?" She knelt before him and took his hands in hers. "You are not a heretic Edward. You were crowned before a multitude of faithful followers. You were anointed by the Archbishop himself as have been all rightful preordained Kings with the holy oils. And what is it now that your tutor, Doctor Cox, said? What is that Calvin also said? Ah yes, our lives are preordained." She tightened her grip. "You were born to rule. You are a King Edward, the true King, be one." She said, let go of his hands, and left him.

* * *

"He has just returned home for a third time. You cannot take him away." Meggie protested to her aunt. How could she do this? Patrick was her life, her love, the father of her children, her aunt couldn't just take it away on her sister's whim.

"I can and I will. Bess' husband promised his support and he has failed and while I cannot place the blame solely on him, I will not excuse such behavior. He owes us enough after I gave him a beautiful and intelligent bride to be his Queen. Another promise he has gone off on. Your husband will do."

"But aunt Bella he's just returned home."

"I know dear but he has to go back. No one knows the terrain better than he does. I already sent word to Dover to send his lordship back to Calais. From there he will train the new recruits and set sail to Scotland. Hopefully it will not be a mess this time."

"My father failed to capture Scotland for his late Majesty, what makes you think he will capture it for you?"

"Do not talk to me that way child, you are my niece and I love you the most, but when I sit on this throne I am forced to carry out the nation's will."

"You don't even call it your nation, deep down you fear Edward just as much as I fear him. Please aunt Bella, you know what they will do if they take Patrick prisoner. My heart will not be able to bear it, if there should be another way –"

"There is no other way, the people hath spoken and I am here to listen to them. The nation dear niece belongs to no one, if I were ruler supreme as my brother wants to be I will take your sweet Patrick and return him to you but it happens I am not so I must carry out the will of the people."

"Is my father behind this?"

"No one is behind this child, stop with your conspiracies and return to bed. If you understand duty as much as your aunt, my sister Elizabeth, you will know this is a great honor and when he comes to us victorious I shall bestow upon him a dukedom. You will be a Duchess."

"I never wanted your pity or your riches. I only wanted him." She said, underlining the word 'him'.

"That was something that could have never been."

"Wrong, he was ready to settle down. To marry me, I could have accepted. God knows he begged me so many times but I always said no. You speak of duty Your Majesty? I have known more of duty than you, my mother and the Princess of Orange put together."

"And the crown is thankful for it but now is not the time of sentimentality. Have you read the pamphlets that ignorant fool and fanatic has been putting all over Scotland?" Silence. "Nay, I thought so. I have a copy here. A very interesting read. Let me read a piece to you –the Lady Margaret to whom all must men must bow, be they common, noble, royal, old or young, no lady has known more pleasure, lust for more, and cursed with such beauty –may the devil lay seed in her, than such lady."

"Give me that." Meggie said, moving to snatch the paper from the Queen's hands but the Queen moved swiftly despite being older and carried on reading.

"The lady, a vixen born out of wedlock by the greatest whore of Christendom, a red haired witch who ensnared our Good Duke's faithful eyes and almost caused him to give up his faith and true calling. Such is her family, such is the family that will rule us if the monstrous woman who styles herself Queen of Scotland and her impious husband come to the thrones of England and Scotland. Scotland is a free and independent Kingdom, we are allies with our English neighbors but nothing more, we refuse to become another colony and like the time of our great liberators, no true God-fearing Scot will cease fighting until the Earth is rid of its devil's spawn and the wolves that have ravished our lands for the past century." Bella put the paper down and stared directly at her niece.  
"You know whom he means by wolves?"

"My son is innocent."

"Now but children grow and when he does, what if he starts questioning his parentage, what if he begins to ask himself: why is it I cannot be the rightful ruler of England? Other bastards have come to the throne with less. Forgive me dear, but I will not have a William the conqueror in the making."

"You will not. He is under my father's protection, Your Majesty deemed him worthy to be my son's protector. I cannot say much for my father but I will say this, he loves Eddie and he will not allow these evil thoughts to enter his head."

Bella smirked. "You bear more confidence in the human race and your father's parenting skills than I do. Nonetheless I cannot have any loose ends. I will do what I must to protect my country from any danger –foreign or domestic."

Meggie turned to leave, her hands wrapped around her swollen belly, but was stopped by her aunt. "I did not give you permission to leave."

Meggie turned, bowing her head then curtsying to Her Majesty, her eyes lowered down, expecting a dismissal.

"You are dismissed."

Meggie left the room in a hurry, going to pack. She was going to leave for Wolf Hall. She did not care if her parents gave her permission or not. She was no longer a little girl anymore, she was the Countess of Westleight and God be willing if Patrick won the skirmish she would be Duchess. Richer and more powerful than any of her sisters. Margery's wedding had been stalled for years, she would probably never marry and when she did she would be nothing but an old maid who would bring nothing but dead babies, and give no male heir to Marcus.  
She wanted to see the shock on her sister's face when Patrick came and was elevated to Duke.


	20. Dance with Wolves

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and OCs.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this fic.  
**

**Sources used: "Renaissance War Studies" by J.R. Hale, "The Tudors" and "Queen of Scots: The True Life of Mary Stuart" by John Guy.**

**r/r  
**

* * *

**Dance with Wolves**

**~o~**

"_Nothing goes as planned.  
Everything will break.  
People say goodbye.  
In their own special way.  
All that you rely on  
And all that you can fake  
Will leave you in the morning  
But find you in the day_

_Oh you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out_  
_Oh you're all I taste_  
_At night inside of my mouth_  
_Oh you run away_  
_Cause I am not what you found_  
_**Oh you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out.**_

_**Everything will change.  
Nothing stays the same.  
**And nobody here's perfect._  
_Oh but everyone is to blame_  
_All that you rely on_  
_And all that you can save_  
_Will leave you in the morning_  
_And find you in the day_

_Oh you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out_  
_Oh you're all I taste_  
_At night inside of my mouth_  
_Oh you run away_  
_Cause I am not what you found_  
_Oh you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out._

_No I cannot get you out._  
_No I cannot get you._

_Everything is dark._  
_It's more than you can take._  
_But you catch a glimpse of sun light._  
_Shining, down on your face._

_Oh you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out_  
_Oh you're all I taste_  
_At night inside of my mouth_  
_Oh you run away_  
_Cause I am not what you found_  
_Oh you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out."_

**~ "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle**

* * *

"_The world is little, people are little, human life is little. There is only one big thing –desire."_

**~Willa Cather**

* * *

**April - June 1561**

Marcus thanked his governor, paid him and ordered him to leave. If his mother knew what he had done, she would never let him have any more visits but he needed to see her.

Margery sat next to Marcus as she heard him recite a new poem he made in her honor, in Welsh. She cocked her head and asked him what some of the words meant as her Welsh was not as good as her Latin and Greek.

"It's Glevum." Marcus corrected with a smile.

"Glev-um." Margery attempted. "What does that mean?"

"Gloucester before the invasion of the Angles, Saxons and Jutes. It had been part of a dream ... once." He lowered his voice. "It is said that is one of the many places where King Arthur was said to reside before he built his dream city -Camelot"

Margery giggled. "Marcus, if I did not know you better, I would say you have fallen in love."  
Marcus chuckled, blushing furiously as she kissed his nose as part of her jest.

"It was my favorite story when I was a child." She said. "It was the first book my father ever read to me."

"Mine too. Was? Do you not like it anymore?"

She looked away and stared at the window. There was that same old hill she and her cousins used to race to. "So many dreams…" she sighed. "We used to run up that hill with your mother chasing us, remember?"

"I do." How could he not? Those had been the happiest moments of his life.

"When I got to the part of Arthur's death, it was so sad, I would not stop crying for a week then my papa came and wiped my tears and said 'little Princesses do not cry.' I always felt so sorry for Guinevere, she was reduced to little more than a whore in the end."

"She got what she deserved, if Arthur did not love her so much she would have followed her predecessors to the grave." Her eyes pierced him but she said nothing, waiting for him to finish. "I never saw the allure in their romance. She was nothing but a common shrew."

"I do." Margery snapped. "Have you never wondered what it would feel like? True love, bottled in a cage?"

"Bottled in a cage? What does that mean?" He arrogantly asked, his mind too slow to make sense of her meaning. Margery continued, ignoring his earlier statement.  
"Not being able to be with the one you love. I think Guinevere was meant for Lancelot but you remember how much Arthur fought for her; he did not see anything past his own selfish needs. I never liked Arthur." She confessed. "He was a bad King and a poor husband."

"Why? He never had any affairs. His wife did and you must remember it was the case behind Camelot's fall."

"But do you not wonder what it would be like if Arthur had not been King? If he would have lived the rest of his life as a nobody, aloof of his destiny and Guinevere and Lancelot live happily ever after?"

"Such things do not exist but when you are my Queen you will be high and mighty, and everyone will bow to you. Things will be like we want them to be, and mayhap we will not have complete happiness but I promise you we will make the most of our time together."

"Queen Margery." She tasted the name on her lips. There had never been a Queen Margery. There had been too many Margarets, a handful of Elizabeths, one Philippa, one Isabella, two Eleanors and a handful of others who bore names that were common among the nobility. She would be the first of her name with a wise King to rule by her side. Her eyes widened as they pierced Marcus' and she realized just how serious he was.

"Your mother's ambitions ranks that high?"

"Not mine but yours. Your father is very anxious to see us married, he feels one step closer to the throne." Margery hid her blush. Her father and his schemes. "My brother is without an heir and Philip gone to Bavaria, there will be no one else to inherit but me."

Margery crooked an eyebrow. "This is a new side of you."

"God be willing I will make you my Queen, Margery. I promise you."

"You do not have to promise me anything Marcus. I promise you that I will love and cherish you until we are old and decayed, silently resting in our beds, holding each others' hands. I love you, I truly do and you must tell your mother so." She said. "Don't you want the whole world to know your Queen? I am Duchess in everything but name, my sister mocks me and Annie is worse. I am not sure I can bear it any longer."

"Such sad tidings you bring me my love but makes me sadder that I cannot promise you anything else; but know this: When the Earl of Westleight returns I shall bring the matter to my mother and if she refuses to wed us then I will take it to Parliament." He vowed and brushed his lips against hers. "I would do anything to be with you."

"So would I." Margery breathed, taking in the sweet scent of musk and other exotic fragrances he wore. She would be Queen, she would be Duchess, she would be Empress of every man's heart and for the first time in her life, her sisters would bow to her, they would no longer mock her. No one would.

* * *

"Gracious Lord" Meggie said staring at the cross. "Please bring my husband back and deliver him from danger, I don't care if you take my life but bring him home. My sons need their father."

She could feel it in her soul that something was about to go wrong. She could just feel it. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Patrick.

"Mother? Lady Mother?" Her stepson cried, upon finding her he ran to her and embraced her. "Mother, I had a bad dream."

"What was it?"

Nicky knew he should not tell her but he had to. Her grandmother told him that once he told her his nightmares would go away.

"It was about papa … he … he …"

"Died?" She offered. He nodded with a grave face. "How did he die?"

"Please do not make me say it, it was very horrible. Promise me God will protect us, promise me."

"Of course God will protect us and in case he does not, I will. You will always have me."

"And Eddie?"

"And Eddie." She nodded kissing his cheeks and bringing him to her bed where they slipped under the covers. He looked at her rounded stomach.

"When will the child be born?" He was eager to have another baby brother. Brothers were fun and they always looked up to you. He enjoyed spending time with Eddie and he missed him but his mother told him he had to be under the Good Duke's protection.

"Early August, your lady grandmother will be one of his godmothers along with the Queen and you will be there for his christening as well."

"I get to carry him?"

She giggled. "No you are still too young but I will tell you what you get to do. You my little warrior, get to be his first godfather."

"Will Margery and Eleanor be there?" He asked suddenly and Meggie let go, stunned by his question.

"Margery you say?"

"She is going to be the aunt of the future lord and she is your sister, it is only natural she is present."

"I do not think your aunt will be present. She has greater things to attend to."

"Oh." The little boy was not satisfied with her answer but said nothing more on the matter. "And Eleanor? She must be present, she has mentioned she wanted to be godmother to my brother."

"What makes you think it will be a brother Nicky? It could be a girl."

"And besides," she added "I do not think your aunt Eleanor or her mother, the Duchess of Norfolk will be present either. They have grave matters to attend. Her future husband holds a claim to the Scottish throne through his father and also one by virtue of his mother to the throne of England. She and Her Grace will be taking measurements for her wedding dress."

After he had fallen asleep she called to their servants to take him to his chambers and put him to bed.

"That was not a nice thing you did there, child." She turned to her grandmother.

"The boy idolizes Margery, same as everyone. You should have handled it with caution."

"How grandmother when Margery is a goddess to everyone. It sickens me. Anyone can see that she is a two double crossing…" _bitch_, she wanted to say but opted for "woman. You have heard what my lady aunt Kate has said. They could not make her Duchess so now she covets my uncle."

"Your aunt is a very superstitious woman regardless of what she says. Margery's marriage will come and this will all be forgotten."

Meggie was not so sure. Out of all her siblings, Margery was the only one who had inherited their mother's looks. She was beautiful, educated, good-hearted, gentle and sweet whereas she and Anne were a contrast of each other. Anne, dark and saucy tempered. She was never afraid to speak her mind and like her namesake she dressed in the latest fashions. She was fair, her hair dirty blond and she rarely spoke unless spoken too –the complete opposite of Anne.

Margery represented the perfect balance of her sisters. Their parents loved her and Meggie hated her more for it.

She will never know pain, she will never know death, she will never experience despair.

* * *

Meggie and her child came to Beaulieu where the rest of the Seymour-Somerset brood was staying. The Queen had given them her permission to leave, and they wanted to spend their first holiday together in a decade as a family, everyone together with their respective families.  
For Meggie, it was an opportunity to see her son, her firstborn. He rarely recognized her. Her hair had lost all its shine, no doubt for worrying after her husband and the pregnancy he noticed had not become her. Her eyes, which had always been dark, were less, they looked tired and forlorn as the rest of her appearance.

Naturally, Edward did not approve of this pregnancy for the toll it was taking on his daughter. Meggie tried to kneel when Eddie came running to her but the huge weight of her swollen belly prevented her. Eddie just opted for a kiss instead on his forehead. Afterwards she went to the parlor where she stayed, conversing with her mother about the names she and Patrick had discussed in their letters before he left for Scotland, for the baby.

* * *

Thomas looked at the silver brooch, with the lion, hound and dragon, Tudor symbols and the golden wolf standing right on top with a crown of pure gold, the other animals below kneeling before him.

He had given two made. One for his niece and the other for him. It had come as a secret.

She did not know it was he and Marcus, not to worry her, had taken full responsibility and claimed the gift to be his.

Shining in the sunlight coming from the window, she looked like an angel, something divine, almost mythical made to tempt mortals. Margery spun around in his direction, her eyes meeting his. She smiled, he gulped.

His wife, Kate, cleared her throat forcing him to divert his attention away from his niece to the Duchess of Somerset, who was sitting in between Meggie, and their son, Eddie whose face brightened at the sight of them.

* * *

"_True, there would be a fight, but it would be less dangerous than ever it was before, for the people are inconceivably discontented … Make spoil of this country …" _*****

**~French Ambassador to England in to the Constable of France, in "Renaissance War studies" by J.R. Hale (p.64)**

* * *

**June 30th**

Patrick had been victorious.

A crowd gathered around them as they killed the last of the army at Glasgow. Patrick had been oblivious to the deaths and the screams, he purposely blinded himself to the enemy's pain because if one thing experience had taught him -it was better that way.

Knox was there to greet his conquerors or as he preferred 'his liberators'. He had triumphed where many had failed including his father in law and most recently his wife's uncle, the Earl of Lennox who along with the Douglas faction headed by his wife intended to depose Her Majesty, the Queen Dowager and Regent Arran and install a provisional government. But anyone who knew Matthew Stewart, knew that he did not want the throne for himself but for his eldest son and heir, Harry. Since before he married his wife, he spent most of his youth in exile since it was argued after the King died, that Lennox possessed a strong claim to the Scottish throne and should their sovereign, just an infant then, pass away childless the throne would be his.  
The Earl's claim stemmed from being a great-grandson of Mary Stewart, Countess of Arran, James II's daughter, through her daughter, Elizabeth Hamilton. However, the Earl of Arran whom Patrick had recently slain in battle, held a stronger claim, descending from the eldest son of the Countess of Arran.

Now the throne would be his. The Regent was dead, most of the nobles were killed and when the English armies met them on their way North, they would take Marie de Guise prisoner and persuade the Scottish Parliament to make a decree, declaring Henry Stuart to be their lawful King.

He prostrated himself before Knox, their greatest tool in moving the ignorant populace to their cause.

Knox acknowledged them and welcomed them inside.

They had opted for Dumbarton Castle for its significance, the town had successfully repelled English invasion seventeen years ago when Lennox's rebellion began. It was said to be the Earl of Arran's favorite palace. Now it was theirs.

"How many more men are there?" Knox did not wait, once they were alone, in asking the commander of the English forces.

"Four, five, there will be plenty more before the year's end."

"Only four?"

"Four thousand sir."

"Ah, good, good. Then let us sit and toast with the lord's holy element, water which shall purify our souls, to Her Majesty, Queen Isabella our deliverer."

Patrick could not tell if the prophet meant it or not but he was thankful for the cup of water. His lips were dry. He had not eaten or drank anything since they disembarked.

Once the sun set, Patrick politely excused himself from the table and went outside to gaze at the stars. Meggie and he would do it often. She said her grandfather had a name for each other, and she and he would debate endlessly about whether they housed life, if there were people there staring back at them. If they were also a bright point in the sky with these people staring back at them, wondering about them as well.

He missed his wife. He would do anything to go back. Desertion was a man's greatest temptation. Before he landed he had been seriously thinking about leaving his men and everything behind just to see his wife and family, and be there, clutching her hand when the time came to deliver their child.

The last time he had seen Joseph he was big, he could already walk and talk, small phrases but nonetheless.

So many years missed from his life. He sighed. He realized he had gotten farther away then he intended and started making his way to the castle when two pair of hands grabbed him and knocked him down. One, seeing the Earl was finally unconscious took out his knife and began to cut, slowly, hoping he would wake but he did not. His partner had knocked him good. He withdrew the three fingers from his bloody hand and wrapped them around his handkerchief, leaving a note attached before they left with the Earl's body.  
It would be a terrible fate for him. Jorge felt almost sorry for the poor bloke. Not to know if they are looking for you or not, locked up in a dungeon and everyone assumed you are dead. But they had orders and if his family truly cared for him, they would not assume the worst.

* * *

***From J.R. Hale's Renaissance: War Studies, a letter sent to Anne de Montmorency 1538, suggesting an invasion and while it was for England it fits the last part really well regarding Bella's campaign to Scotland. It can be found on google books.  
**


	21. A Bitter Seed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story. **

**Sources used: "Elizabeth's London" by Liza Picardy and "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley.**

**r/r**

* * *

**A Bitter Seed  
**

**~o~**

"_Let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell, you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_  
_But my knees were far too weak_  
_To stand in your arms_  
_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew._  
_All the things you'd say_  
_They were never true, never true,_  
_And the games you play_  
_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you_  
_I could stay there_  
_Close my eyes_  
_Feel you're here forever_  
_You and me together_  
_Nothing gets better_

_'Cause there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew,_  
_All the things you'd say,_  
_They were never true, never true,_  
_And the games you play_  
_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_Well, it felt something died_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
_That heart you caught, must be waiting for you_  
_Even now when we're already over_  
_I can't help myself from looking for you._

_I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watch it pour as I touch your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_Well, it felt something died_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time_  
_The last time, oh, oh!_

_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn"_

**"Set fire to the rain" by Adele**

* * *

"_I will hurt you for this. The day will come when your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth and you will know the debt is paid."_

**~ Tyrion Lannister; GOT 2X06**

* * *

**July - August 1561  
**

"No, no, no!" Meggie screamed throwing everything she could at her father. "It's a mistake! You're lying!"

"Margaret please calm down. Let your father exclaim!"

"No! He is no my father! My father is papa Thomas!"

"Oh would you stop that child. Edward is your father and as such, you will pay your obeisance! Now, accept what he has told you and come downstairs to join your family, your mother and your sons are waiting."

Meggie did not heed elder Margery's commands. She flung herself at her father and beat him, rather tried to since he was stronger, with everything she had despite her pregnant state. "I hate you, I hate you! You destroyed my life, first you seeded me into my mother then you brought me forth and for what? For what? So you could warm my mother's bed while your daughter lay forgotten, asking herself each day why is it her papa does not loves her? I curse you, you and all your brood. You are not my father!"

"Enough child!" The elder Margery Seymour bellowed, waving her hands before Ned did something he regretted. "Edward is your father and you will allow him to escort you downstairs where your family will express their grief."

Meggie covered her face and hid her sobs.

"There, there, child. Patrick is not dead, he is brave and young, has his life ahead of him. You don't think he will be defeated that easily do you?" Meggie shook her head. "Of course not. Come downstairs, everyone will be there for you. Uncle Thomas is there too and so is Kate. The Countess Dowager has been notified and she will be arriving shortly." She explained and led her granddaughter downstairs.

Ned stood there, shocked. He had never heard his daughter speak so hateful before.

"I am so sorry." He said looking into his reflection where she scratched him. It was imperative they recovered Patrick, her daughter's life and her little ones depended on it.

* * *

Patrick awoke in his dirty cell. It was the third time this week that they fed him like this. Like an animal. "Take it you filth."

"I will not take it." He said it stubbornly, his chin sticking out proudly, his chest puffed up, looking at his captors in defiance.

"No he won't. That will be enough Mateo, me and his lordship have some important matters to discuss."

"I have nothing to discuss with you." Patrick spat.

Edward laughed. "Such courage. Your father had it too. He was a loyal subject until his death, my condolences. Tis a pity his son does not follow in his footsteps."

"I make my own path thank you very much, and I fight for a just case."

"Just cause? Raping, killing, pillaging all those innocent men and women? Tsk, tsk, my good lord Earl, you know better than to believe in what my sister says. Her mother was the same you know, lying to get what she wanted." He sighed. "It would have been easier if my sister Mary was the oldest, you could always on count on her, she was not headstrong or proud like Bella and most importantly she is family, the grandmother of my son."

"Margaret does not want anything to do with you. Her uncle raised your bastard while you were away plotting."

"Bastard you say? My Lord, how naïve are you." His lips drew up in a sardonic smile "It is your whelp that is the bastard, you see what I am about to tell you defies all logic but take it from someone who was present at our ceremony. Margaret Boleyn is my wife."

* * *

Thomas comforted her son. He got along with the children, and these were children, even if Nicky was only her stepson they were her children, body, mind and soul and felt a great responsibility towards them. She saw how Joseph warmed up to him instead of with her father who was always so cold and uncaring.

"Mama, do not cry. You will scare Joey, papa will come home soon."

"Yes, I know my love. I have faith he will." But she needed more than faith. She let go of Nicky's hand and ran to her chambers where she buried her had in her pillow.

She needed her husband back. She did not care about anyone else. She just needed him back. She couldn't live without him.

"Is mama going to be alright?" Eddie said snuggling closer to Thomas who was rocking his baby brother.

"Yes, she will. She's just upset but you heard what Nicky said, Patrick is going to return."

"I hope so. I don't like the idea of anyone dying." Eddie said, lowering his gaze.

Joey began to squirm in his uncle's arms sensing their state of unhappiness. Thomas did his best to calm him down but it was only until his niece came and placed him in her arms that he became silent. Hearing the sweet melody of his Aunt, he closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"You are a natural with children my love." Edward told his daughter afterwards.

"Thank you father. He is a sweet baby and he is learning to speak French thanks to you and mama."

"Meggie keeps him very cloistered and Lady Sudeley hardly lets him out of her sight, it was time someone started teaching that boy something useful." He was a Seymour after all and therefore deserved the best. There was no room for fools in his family.

Margery agreed with him. She stopped in her tracks and looked straight at him, her gaze piercing. "Papa, I need to ask you. Is Patrick going to return home?'

He sighed. He could not lie, not to Margery. "I do not know. There has not been any word from His Majesty in Spain."

"You think he is alive?"

"Perhaps but it is hardly likely."

"And if he is? What then?"Margery asked. Her face turned grave when she got the answer from her father's grim expression. "Meggie cannot live without him. If he were to die, a part of her would die as well."

"Do you not think I know that? It eats me up every day Margery but there is nothing I can do except wait and pray that a solution may come to resolve all our problems but if it does not and God unwilling Patrick is still alive, the best we can hope for is death. Your Aunt will not risk half of her forces for one man, no matter how important he may be to our family."

"And Meggie, their child? Are they that insignificant to the Queen as well?"

"Don't twist my words Margery." He warned "That is not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" Her tone rivaled her father's.  
"If Meggie loses Patrick, she will be just as before, vulnerable, dependant, is that what you want for her?"

"No I don't but I have no other choice. Your Aunt is a Queen and she has to make very tough decisions. I wish Patrick back just as much you do but I cannot risk the security of our realm and this family, even for your sister."

Margery looked away, unable to accept her father's words because deep down she knew him to be right. She turned to face him.

"Is there no other way?"

"No, there is none. It is all in God's hands now."

* * *

"Mother, you requested to see me?"

"Yes, please sit." Marianne did so and her mother began. "As you know Parliament has had its disagreements about your brother's betrothals but recently they voted unanimous in favor of your cousin. Next month they shall be married."

Marianne widened her eyes. She knew the roll of the dice; Margery and Marcus betrothed later separated, betrothed to a Princess or a Lady of equal standing, only to repeat the cycle over and over again. But now, seeing into her mother's eyes, she could tell she was serious.

"What is it that you want mother?"

"I want your brother and your cousin to be married and if I may be so bold my daughter I wish for peace in this beautiful land where once peace reigned, before the dark times, before the houses of York and Lancaster ravaged our sacred land."

"And you believe this marriage will bring you peace?" Marianne asked skeptically. "Margery is not ready for marriage." _And neither is Marcus. He will suffer under her. _She was sure of it.

"Marcus will do as I command and from what I have seen, there is little to command. He loves your cousin, has loved her since the cradle. He will not disappoint her."

_But will she mother?_ She thought. But kept her opinion to herself.

* * *

Annie descended down the stairs where she found her sister, seated on the sette, curled up. She went to join her and rubbed her back. "Someday" she swore, "you will have your happiness back."

"I don't want it someday, I want him now."

"I know" It pained her to see her like this. Damn the Duke of Somerset and their Aunt! If not for their schemes, Patrick would be with them.

* * *

Bella greeted His Grace. He asked what news of his missing son in law. "They are keeping him in Tordesillas ironically. Well-fed from what I gather." She told him of her source.

"He is the enemy."

"He is also Spain's enemy and what did my father said? The enemy of our enemy is our friend."

Edward smiled at the Queen's cleverness.

She shuffled through her papers. "There is nothing here useful to help us. He will have to hold on longer than we expected. As long as Spain remains your nephew's allies he remains their captive and I refuse to negotiate with his aggressors. He is lost, Your Grace. I am terribly sorry."

"No, the grievance is all mine. Once again the weight of the shoulders is left to be carried from shoulder to shoulder between Her Majesty and me. I shall inform my daughter of your proceedings."

"Edward …" Bella said, wheeling around before he exited her study. "be gentle with her. These are hard times, she is going to need your love."

"I will keep that in mind Your Majesty." He said, leaving. He did not need the Queen to tell him that, he knew of the hard times. He was born in the dead winter, two years after his parents lost their last child and thought there was no hope for a new one.

The wolves, a plague on this land –they shoulder in the streets of London. Merchants, whores, traders, everywhere believed the Seymours were the cause of their misery.

More than ever the Seymours had to stick close together. When the winter comes and people rise up demanding justice the first blood they spilled would be from one of their own.

He arrived late, the first person he visited was Meggie. She had taken a sleeping draught and was sleeping peacefully.

He pushed the strands her dirty blond hair away from her face. How her beauty had weathered, she was nothing but an old maid, her eyelids were closed but even now he could tell by the saddened expression on her face, they had lost all their shine.

"I am so sorry Margaret, I wish I could have given you the life you deserved but you were too precious for me. I was always afraid of losing you and now that I realize how special you are to me, I am more afraid." He kissed the top of her forehead and rose. He did not hear her sobs echo through her room.

* * *

"My Lady. Lady Margaret Fitzgerald?"

"Yes" She answered the tall soldier, by his clothes she could tell she was one of the Queen's guards. "What is your business here?" She asked brusquely. No good could come from the royal court.

"My Lady, I regret to inform you that the search for Lord Westleight has been abandoned. Her Majesty has graver matters to pursue. She hopes you understand."

"What?" She could barely hear herself.

"As you heard Madame. The Queen has dropped all negotiations and wishes you and your family the best, she holds you in her highest regards but the negotiations for your husband's rescue will no longer be carried out. Good day Madame."

* * *

"You did what?!" Mary thundered when Bella came to their homestead. "You realize what this caused to my little girl?"

"She is not a little child Mary, she is a grown woman. She will understand." Mary's face hardened, crossing her arms against her chest. Bella's tone softened. "I realize what this means to Meggie, I love Meggie just as much as you do perhaps more" she raised her hands at Mary in a gesture of peace when she saw Mary's gaze "but I cannot risk my troops for his sake. King Philip is an honorable man, he has written to me personally pledging he will see the Earl is not harmed."

"Not harmed? Bella they are feeding him scraps. They are treating him worse than they would an animal. How is that better? Oh sister, please for the love you bear me and our mother, do not forsake me. Please, I beg you."

Bella looked away from Mary disgusted. Where was Mary when her daughter was raped? Could she not see the signs? Everyone did, everyone that is with half a brain. That knew that boy could not be Lady Sudeley's son. There was too much gold in his hair, too much of his father's features. If she had not been so centered on conquest she would have taken him and placed him on her niece's care. _God knows she deserves it after all she has suffered_. But she neglected her, just as Mary did. In that sense, she was no better than her sister.

On cue her grand-nephew entered the room holding his plush toy, in the form of a wolf. "Grandmama? Oh … greetings, Your Majesty."

"Greetings my young lord." If this child had not been begotten in violence, she would be the one bending the knee. She picked him up and placed him on her knee.

"Grandmama says someday I will be a great lord like my grandfather."

Mary laughed. "He likes to emulate Ned in everything, he styles himself the ruler of our castle."

"Every man is the ruler of his castle, someday my little lord when you grow up you will rule Hatfield."

Mary nearly spilled her wine. She put her goblet down. "Sister, that is Elizabeth's house, you cannot give it away-"

She held her hand up. "Hush. Let me speak. When you are fifteen you will be given a house filled with servants to carry out your every wish, you must be fair but you must also be gentle. Can I trust you to be fair and gentle my little lord?"

Eddie nodded vigorously.

"Good, then off you go, your grandmother and I have some unfinished business to discuss."

Eddie ran off upstairs where he found Nicky playing with their little brother, Joey. He gave his stuffed animal to Joey since he needed it more than he did now that his father was away.

"He is a sweet little thing, poor creature."

"Why do you say that?" She placed her hand on top of hers. "Bella, what is going on?"

She sighed. "Mary it pains me to be the one to tell you this but I trust no one else." She bit her lower lip.

"What? Tell me. What?" Mary demanded.

"There has been a secret letter sent to me by my son. He is no friend of the Spaniards as you know, despite what he likes them to think and he tells me the Earl is in bad shape."

"How bad is it?"

"Very bad. They do not expect him to survive."

Mary turned away. She walked to the window and stared at the sunset. "We cannot tell Meggie this. Sh-she … it will destroy her and she could lose the child."

_Is that all you care about? Your daughter is suffering, she could very well die and all you care for is the child?_  
"I agree." She said however with her lashes down masking her anger. "I will send for my doctor, he is very skilled for these types of situations. He has helped two of my best women deliver their children who were at risk of dying, when no one else could."

"I worry so much for her, Bella." She returned to her seat, coming closer to her sister. "You remember when mother used to take us to the maze? How she would always sing to us when we were afraid?"

"Aye, I do." _It was mostly you._ She wanted to say but let her sister continue..

"Those were wonderful times. She always made things better. I-I-I … I-I-I" she brought one hand to her mouth and broke into sobs. "I hardly know my own daughter. She refuses to speak to me. Every time I try to get close she always shuts the door in my face. And Ned … poor Ned … he tries the hardest but Meggie cannot see …" she sobbed harder "and it is all my fault."

She looked down at her sister's lovely face stained by tears. She took her handkerchief and helped her wipe the tears. "Thank you." Then she said, "I never wanted her to marry Charlie. Ed-Edward … dear God … Edward had so much ambitions … he believed she would have made a good Queen but I did not want to."

Bella's brow furrowed. Mary elaborated, answering the question that was on her sister's mind. "I feared so much for her and I convinced Edward a scandal like that would stain the entire family."

"But why Mary? Charlie was ready to risk his life for you, for your family. He was ready to give up his claim on the throne just for her. You know what this would have meant for her, for him, for us? None of this would have had to happen …" her tone rose "Ever!" she rose and spread her arms. "Your daughter would never had to submit herself to that monster. With Charlie out of the way, there was no need for Edward to make his rebellion. You, me, Maggie and our families would have lived blissfully for the rest of our lives. But as always your Welsh pride ruined it."

"I am sorry. I only wanted you to be Queen, to fulfill mama's dream."

"Mama's dream? Since when was she your mama? Her duty was to her nation and to her family, we were nothing more to her than the engine of her ambition. Why do you think she fought so hard to maintain her position? Was it for our titles or our welfare? No, it was for her!"

"You were always so cruel Bella."

"Nay, Mary it is her who was cruel and from the looks of it she has done a fine job passing off her cruelty and her ambition to you." Mary shook her head, refusing to look at Bella, she turned the other way but Bella cupped her shoulders then raised her hand to her chin and forced her to look up. She met Bella's fierce eyes.

"My son never wished to be King and neither did I. I was happy living the life I wanted to live with Liam and the children. I never wanted any part of this, it was mother's dream not mine."

"It was your destiny."

"Fuck my destiny! What has the Crown brought us but misery? If you let Charlie marry Margaret, none of this would have happened. Edward would have stepped away eventually and I would never have to deal with half of Europe threatening to wage war on us!"

Mary remained silent.

"Tell me Mary, was this your idea of destiny? Winning the crown through death and struggle? Let me tell you something sister once and for all so you know the true meaning of ruling since you never seemed to grasp it when Edward was your husband's puppet. Ruling is not about struggle or chivalry. It is about betrayal, stabbing someone in the back who has been with you since the start but you grow tired of them and you replace them with someone new, better and ruthless as you are. Politics is not about loyalty, loyalty has no room in our world. It is about carnage, savagery, getting rid of your enemy by any means necessary. That sister is ruling." She barked.

"Ah, what would you know about ruling when the only tales you grew around with were our mother's, tales of knights and Princesses and warrior saints in shining armor rescuing fair maidens. Trust me sister, the world is not like that. In real life the Prince does not always wins and knights tend to be the villains more than the heroes."

"You think I do not know that?" Mary cried. "I grew up around the same tutors as you did and I always listened, I was mama's favorite not because she loved me more than you, it was always you she admired because you reminded her so much of her mother. She told me every day she saw you that she wished she could be more like you and that she was proud that you bore _**her **_name."

"Why did she not tell me then? Why did she waited so long?"

"Because she wanted you to become the woman you were always meant to be. She named you Isabella for a reason after our grandmother, she knew you were the only one in our family left with her mother's strength. She didn't love me more for my courage sister; she knew I was weak and headstrong and every bit as proud and hot blooded as our father and our York ancestors, but I always listened to her and I was by her side every day, comforting, writing to her."  
Their mother needed them; Bella was off in the Imperial Court, debating constantly with her husband and their cousin about who should run the empire when she was waging a battle of her own for her daughters' sake. Bella had no right to judge her. Everything she had was because of their mother, had it not been for her she would have never become Queen.

"I never wanted this. My son deserved his happiness and your daughter …" she paused. "You owed it to that child to be happy."

"I owed it to you. Before she died our mother wrote a separate letter. George never knew, he assumed it was just a goodbye letter but in that letter she said 'please Mary do whatever you must to protect your sister and make sure she becomes Queen, God will forgive you'. I sacrificed my soul and my morality but I did it for you."

"For my destiny, I know. How wonderful." Bella said, hissing under breath, turning her head away.

"Nay! Not just your destiny but ours. We were a family once, we said that we would always be together. When you defended me against the concubine you also made me promise that we would always look for each others' interests and I did just that."

"But Meggie … your husband …"

"Edward understood, it took time but in the end he did. And Meggie ... she was always a disturbed child.  
She blames us for her unhappiness but she doesn't know how much Ned loves her and worked endlessly to keep her safe. The reason he went in the tower…" Mary paused looking down at her feet. It had been so long. Was she ready to tell the truth?

"Mary, what did he do?" Bella asked, dreading the answer.

Mary perked up her head and looked directly into her sister's eyes and suddenly she knew the answer.

"Edward loves Margaret but Margery is our rose. We love both girls but Margery was always easier to be around with, she never questioned us, she was always so sweet and gentle and when we held her she would always greet us with a smile. You have seen how children flock to her. Edward had such great dreams for Meggie but Meggie was always … difficult to be around with and when we were approach by my brother, Ned refused his offer. He would forget all of Edward's transgressions, his quarrels with Northumberland, his association with the rebels … if he could spend one night with our daughter. Ned refused, called him sick and spit to his face." Mary closed her eyes, remembering how much she cried and begged him not to take him, to take her instead but her brother was never known for being merciful.  
She always wondered what went wrong with him. Their father was cruel but never this cruel. What had happened to their sweet little brother, the one their father had told them to protect?

"He was always more like our father than his gentle mother."

"Our father was a drunk and lecherous fool but he was never this cruel! Edward did things out of pure whim. I saw how much he desired Meggie and Edward could see it too, he tried to stop him but his desire was too strong, it was Meggie or his life."

"That's why you sent her away to Sir Thomas."

Mary nodded.

Now it all made sense. Why the Sudeleys blamed themselves for the tragedy, why Lord Sudeley carried that burden for seven years. He loved Meggie and Mary had always ignored her. In a way from what Bella had heard of his childhood, Thomas was ignored as a child in favor of his older siblings and he always resorted to others for affection; Meggie reminded him of that part of his childhood and he wanted to help her. He wanted to stir her in the right direction and protect from all evil that had latched on him at an early age and was now part of his soul.

It dawned to Bella he had been more parent than Mary or Edward.

"I thought she would be safe there. People rose up in arms for Ned, I tried to convince his younger brothers to join the fight but they refused and Thomas was the only one who spoke on his behalf. In the end, I thought he was released because our brother feared rebellion."

Bella was speechless. She wanted to say something but when she opened her mouth, no words came.

All those lives ruined …

Bella promised herself if she ever found Edward she would bring him to justice, her justice, and cut off his head with her own sword.

* * *

Meggie's knees almost gave up on her. She wheeled around, returned to her chambers and locked the doors behind her. Her knees finally gave up on her. She had overheard their conversation and her ears could not believe what she'd heard.

Her father had loved her after all. And her mother had turned that love into hatred, she was responsible for planting that bitter seed and letting it grow until it latch itself deep inside her.

She hated her. She had cursed her father into oblivion, wished him death while it was _her_ who was responsible for her misery.

She rose and went to her desk and pulled a piece of parchment and ink and began writing, uncaring and unfeeling to the child that lay inside of her. _I will hurt you for this mother. The day will come when your joy will turn to ashes, when your children and everything you love will be taken from you, when everything around will be but cinders and your husband's love will vanish and then you will know the debt is paid._


	22. One Light Extinguishes: Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story.**

**Changed the year in last chapter to '61, previously it was '60, sorry for the confusion.  
**

**Sources used: "Tudor Age" and "Elizabeth I" by Jasper Ridley, "First Elizabeth" by Carolly Erickson, "Elizabeth: The Struggle for the Throne" by David Starkey", and "Tudors" by John Guy.**

**r/r**

* * *

**One Light Extinguishes: **

**Part I  
**

**~o~**

"_There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_  
_When hope was high_  
_And life worth living_  
_I dreamed that love would never die_  
**I dreamed that God would be forgiving**  
_Then I was young and unafraid_  
_And dreams were made and used and wasted_  
_There was no ransom to be paid_  
_No song unsung, no wine untasted ..."  
_

**~ "I Dream a Dream" from Les Miserables Broadway Musical**

* * *

"_How could you know what you have unleashed? How is it pieced together? With bits of thieves and murderers. Evil stitched to evil, stitched to evil. **Do you really believe this thing will thank you for its monstrous birth?** Evil will have its revenge."_

**~ "Frankenstein" (1994)**

* * *

**September 1561**

"What do you think you are doing here? Don't you know these are the Queen's private rooms?"

"I am sorry Your Highness but-"

"Leave him Elizabeth, tell me Matthew what is it?"

Matthew struggled to speak.

"Well? Is it that bad?"

He brought the documents Lord Burghley had given to him and placed them on the Queen's desk. "Can't you read?"

"I can Your Majesty b-but-"

"B-b-but what?"

"Stop torturing the poor boy." Maggie said reaching for the documents, as her eyes scanned the pages, they widened and her face became one of pure shock.

"What?" Bella asked impatiently. Maggie handed the documents to their younger sister whose face equally paled before giving them to Bella.

"Give me those, what are you two ladies fretting about? You obviously do not have the stomach for these types of things, Bess you surprise me I would have thought for someone who has always chided Meggie for not being serious enough, ha, ha –" She stopped in mid-sentence, her laughter died in her throat as she finished reading.

"Is this … is this…" Both sisters nodded. Bella unleashed her anger at the servant, her piercing gaze sending the young man steps back, trembling before her majestic and domineering self as she rose from her chair and made her way to him.

"Where did Cecil get this?"

"H-h-he sa-said that …"

"Said what?! Stop stuttering and answer your Queen! Where did he get this?"

"My Lady-"

"I am not your lady I am your Queen now answer me where did he get this?!" The Queen was red and she looked ready to kill.

"Lord Burghley got it from one of Her Majesty's brother's trusted servants-"

Elizabeth snorted. "He must not have been so trustworthy."

"Quiet Bess!" Bella held her hand up. "Is he sure this is legitimate?"

"Tis the original document Your Majesty." He said, exactly as his master instructed.

"You mean this" she flashed the piece of paper, the one that proved her niece and nephew had been married "has been in his safe-keeping for years now and we only find about it until now!"

"Y-Your Majesty-"

"Don't Your Majesty me! You are going to take this to Lord Burghley and go directly to Beaulieu where the Somersets are and inform His Grace that I need his presence and the child's immediately!"

"If they refuse-"

"Then they refuse but I will bring my army if necessary, I will have that child."

The servant bowed and left, carrying out his mistress' orders.

Needless to say the family was very reluctant, especially the Lady Margaret who screamed at him, and would have clawed at him had it not been for her father holding her down.

"Thank you Master Deep, here for your troubles" He tossed him a golden coin and after leaving his daughter with her mother escorted him to the door.

"He will be back." Edward said stating the obvious, turning to his daughter he sighed, passing his hand through his hair. "Meggie, she will not be asking next time."

"No! I don't care he is my son, I can't let her have him. Please mother, tell him!"

Mary turned away from her daughter's grief-stricken face and said "I am sorry Meggie but my sister has spoken and-"

"No! How can you! How can you give him up like that! He is my son!"

"I know that Meggie but Bella is my sister and-"

"Your sister, your sister, always your sister but never your own children! You are just like your mother, you would rather put your ambitions instead of your own children!" She cried, bringing her hands to her now flat stomach. Another consequence of her mother's passion for duty and her love for her Aunt Bella that cost her the life of her husband and her child!

"Margaret child cease your yapping, Her Majesty hath spoken, you know better than anyone the consequences of defying a King! Eddie will be taken care of."

"No, I will not give up my son!" She cried.

Thomas looked at his brother. This was all his fault. He did not know the truth, the real circumstances that led Edward to the tower but it wouldn't have made a difference, in his mind his brother was guilty for his daughter's suffering. His. He had taken care of her read stories to her when he was too busy warming her mother's bed, rocked her in her sleep and waited until she fell asleep and was there when she took her first steps, fed her, sang to her. The bond between a father and his daughter was something that Ned was so unfamiliar and that he only shared with his arrogant, younger daughter, Margery.

He squeezed his fists knowing he could do nothing and watched the whole scene unfold as she continued to plead with her father to let her son stay.

"Eddie will be lodged in Beauchamp Tower, the West Tower of the Tower of London, he will be treated according to his station and seen to all his need-" He was cut off by a ripping noise and a loud cry.

"No!" She tore off her skirts and let everyone see her legs. "These are the legs that gave birth to him, that brought him into this world. I single handedly with no one but my Aunt and Doctor Gibbs brought my son into this world and I only I can take him out of it."

"Meggie cover yourself!"

"For the love I bear you, do not let them kill my son, you know they will."

"Meggie stop it!"

She continued to ignore her mother's cries and looked directly into her father's dark blue eyes. "Is he to be made victim, another ill-fated Prince of his jealous aunt? When was the last time a Prince ever came alive from that tower father, when? Are you going to let him kill my baby too, are you going to let her take Joseph too?"

"He is not asking for Joseph, Meggie" Her mother said but Meggie brusquely interrupted giving her mother a hard and piercing glare before she returned to her father.

"Will you let her take him too?"

"Joseph will stay with you, she is just asking for Eddie." He leaned down, cupping her arms, slowly bringing her up. "Meggie, understand, if this document is true this makes Eddie the legitimate heir-"

"But it is not true! It was done against my will! You can ask the Dowager Duchess of Suffolk, I never consented t it, I was dragged before the altar in ropes … I never consented to any of it! Please father do not let them take my little boys!"

"They don't want Joseph-" He started but Meggie pushed him away releasing herself from his grasp.

"No, they just want Eddie! It's always Eddie, Eddie, Eddie! I swear that name is a curse! Every time I felt him moving inside of me I thought I was going to die. Every day since then it was a miracle, just the thought of holding that vile creature disgusted me. I did not want Eddie, I never wanted to have him, I consulted with the King's apothecary in secret to rid myself of him but when Uncle Thomas took me, it became clear I would never rid myself of him. I tried, I tried so hard but you know what papa Thomas said?" She asked, knowing it would hurt him to hear her call uncle Thomas her papa. And the barb did go home for his lower lip twitched and she saw his pained expression. "He said every life was a miracle, I do not believe it to this day but when he placed my boy, my son in my arms I realized that he was innocent of the sin his father committed." She bit her tongue to prevent her from crying, she did not need spilling tears over a man who could care less about her feelings. Her son needed her and she promised herself when he was placed in her arms that she would be strong and defend him like a lioness.

"I still refused to hold him, Aunt Kate took him from my arms before there could be any familiarity, she said it would be easier but it wasn't, the bond was already formed and when one day on one of our visits to Chelsea, I saw my little boy playing with Mary in the grass and he stared at me, I stared at him and I realized how much the name suited him, not because of his father but because who his grandfather was and that despite my hatred for you, you will always be there to protect my little cub. Are you going to forsake him now father?" She was now in tears.  
"I forgave my child all those years because I realized it was what his grandfather, my grandfather would have want to as well." She took a step forward, her eyes against her father's. "I did not choose my destiny, neither did he." She swallowed, squeezing her fists as hard as her Uncle was squeezing them. "We have suffered enough, must our suffering be prolonged? How long do we have to pay for his sins?"

Edward was speechless, he dared not look at his wife whose gaze would only speak to him and remind him of his duty.

"You made me a promise that you would always protect me. Mother said you almost gave your life for me, prove it then! Save my son!" Her last words came out as a hiss. "Protect him from the wrath of Kings and Queens."  
Especially Queens, she thought. They were volatile, tempestuous creatures. They could not be trusted. Hot blooded and stubborn like their York ancestors and ruthless like the Lancasters, there was no telling what they would do.

Ned looked to his wife, her gaze did not speak of duty but of sorrow. She knew what she had to do and what he had to do but for the first time she put family above duty and her eyes pleaded with him to heed her daughter's words. He looked at Meggie and realized she was right, deep in his core he had known.

"I will do what I can, we will stay here, at least until I sort this royal affair." He said and somehow his royal jest made everyone smile.

He led his daughter to her rooms, followed by Mary, their niece also named Mary, and her father, his brother Thomas and his wife Katherine. Together they stayed with Meggie until she fell asleep.

* * *

When Bella did not receive a response from Edward, she sent the same servant, dressed in Tudor livery to inform him of Her Majesty's request and peace offering. He addressed the Duke of Somerset in a fine voice:  
"Your Grace, the Queen, Her Majesty has asked that you return to court immediately and that she will reinstate your brother, Baron Sudeley to the Privy Council, should you bring your grandson with you."

"To clap him in the tower where he will rot the rest of his days until he is an old man or a scared youth so they can put his head on a spike and exhibit his limbs from every corner of the country, from here to Yorkshire." He chortled, smiling sardonically at the cowering man. He shook his head. "Nay, I will not give him up and you can tell your mistress I said so and that if she knew me better she would know I could care less what she gives to Thomas and Thomas will say the same thing except I am afraid in less finer ways."

"But Your Grace surely you know you cannot hide in Beaulieu forever."

"Can't I then? Watch me!" He slammed the door right in the young man's face and called Eddie.

Eddie came running to his grandfather, his face one of clear joy, oblivious to the world around him.

Ned grasped his shoulders and stared hard into his dark grey eyes, the boy was still oblivious to the meaning of it, he took it just as another jest as her grandfather tended to be very serious, even when he was joking.

"From now on you are going to sleep with your mother or me and your grandmother. I don't want you out of our sight, do you understand? You are never to walk alone, if you wish to be outside, I will ask Nicky and two servants to escort you but you must never, never, promise me, go out alone."

"But grandpapa-"

He was cut off by Ned who shook him to make his point. "Promise me!"

Eddie nodded and he picked him up. For a boy of nine he was very thin and that was, he suspected, something that had to do with his father's build.  
He took him to his chambers where he ordered his servants to take everything from Eddie's rooms and place them in his.

He did not know how long they would be able to keep this ruse but as long as there was breath in his body, Ned would never stop protect him.

* * *

When the Queen heard of the Duke's response she was furious. She stormed the castle and yelled at every servant that stood in her way. The courtiers were absolutely frightened of her. No one dared to speak with her except for her brave sisters whose ambition and temper stood on equal footing with the Queen's.

Elizabeth was furious at her sister. If this was their grandfather, or her grandmother, the great Queen of Castile, they would have taken matters into their hands and acted without any moral qualm.

Maggie shared her opinion. "This is not a subject of debate. The child is dangerous, if this document is legitimate then by all means as Lord Burghley suggested to you Bella, you must act immediately. Our father would not have hesitated."

"Oh silent Maggie you always had a way with words."

Maggie ignored the name calling and continued, her voice turning more serious with each passing word. "This is serious Bella. Elizabeth is right. He cannot be allowed to live. I love Meggie, I know you always held her in the highest regard and you wish her no ill. So do I, but should this be true, then Edward FitzTudor is the rightful-"

"I am the rightful ruler of this nation and my son is the true heir to the throne, there is no question about it!"

"Nay sister, there is not." Maggie agreed. "It is not. But should it be, would it not kinder, even merciful that this child die so millions can be spared?"

"I will not hear it!" Bella said "It is not only outrageous, it is a sin. I will be branded Kinslayer and be remembered as the Queen who locked an innocent child in the tower based on a malicious rumor."

"It is not a rumor." Bess, the Princess of Orange, her eyes seeing red, annoyed that her sister would not see common sense as she and Maggie did. "It is the truth. Those documents prove the marriage took place, whether with or without her will, that child is a claimant to the throne and you remember what you always told us? Everyone who is not us, is the enemy."

"Edward is of our blood."

"He is also of the wolf's blood and you know what they say about wolves." Elizabeth said, her hand sliding to her swollen belly. Any day now. "Evil begets evil. Nothing good can come out of _his _son and his mother's birth makes it easier to question the boy's motives." She rose and made her way to the Queen, placing her jeweled hand on the Queen's shoulder, hid underneath layers and layers of fabric that made her puffed sleeves.  
Like a snake she whispered in her ear. "The Seymous are our enemy. Margaret, Lord Somerset, they are all our enemies. Remember how they refused to aid you when our brother was our lord and sovereign, before His Grace fell out of favor. It was our sister that aided us, not the Duke and certainly not the rest of the Seymours."

Maggie looked at her sisters, she wanted to raise her voice and say something, tell her it was not true but she let Bess continue because it was the only way they could get their point across Bella.

"Our father, Your Majesty, was a King, his father made himself King, your grandmother, the great Isabella made herself Queen, we all descend from warrior Kings and Queens. Make no mistake Your Majesty, leave no question of your supremacy and be a King!"

Bella was about to raise her fist at her when she lowered her eyes and saw the copy Cecil had made of the original document that now rested with the Duke, and realized she was right.

She sent orders to ready their vehicles. They would ride tonight and take Eddie once and for all. It broke her heart to know she would be the one responsible behind her niece's misery but it had to be done.

A smile curled in Elizabeth's lips as she saw her sister prepare herself and giving orders to her servants. She was dressed in the finest silks and wore a feathered hat like their father used to wear and the necklace bearing the dragon of Wales and the lions of the houses of Lancaster and Tudor and at the center a pomegranate with the letters _'Growing Strong'_ in Latin. She looked ready for battle. Elizabeth could not be prouder; England had a monarch worthy of her. And although she was not a male, she had the heart of a King and a King of England of that.  
England could not have asked for better.

* * *

Marianne who had listened to the entire conversation took her black stallion and rode off to Beaulieu before they took off, hoping against hope she would not be too late.

* * *

She told Meggie everything she heard and Meggie fell to her knees grieving already for her son. She then told Marianne she could stay in her rooms, that she would go and get her parents and inform them of the tragedy.  
Marianne nodded and waited in her cousin's chambers as she suggested praying her Aunt and Uncle would come up with something to save her nephew from her mother and her aunts' wrath.

* * *

Edward searched everywhere for Meggie. Marianne had told them what she heard and Edward was desperate to find his daughter. There was no telling what she would do under these circumstances.

"Looking for Meggie?" Margery asked coming from behind.

"You nearly scared me."

"Nonsense, you know nothing can scare you papa."

_I wish that was true._

"Mama was looking for Meggie too. Did she leave Marianne alone again?"

"It is not Her Highness that worries me. In this condition your sister is capable of everything." She had not been the same after she lost Patrick and the child, all in the same month.

They had received news that Patrick was dead by the King of Spain himself and Meggie went into hysterics, taken by melancholy she cried herself to sleep only to find herself, the next day she woke, in pool of her child's blood.

"Did someone say Meggie?"

Ned rolled his eyes. "Oh no, not you too. Neddie please go back to your rooms and stop terrorizing half the innocent maids."

"I would not call them too innocent father." She laughed and pretended to whisper in her father's ear "They have been privy to the young wolf."

"Margery shut your tongue sister! You know better than to meddle in my affairs."

"So, the young Wilshire wolf has a passion for the ladies ?"

"I cannot help it father. They entice me, if God did not make them so gifted …"

"Careful there son, one day you will be married and your wife will not like to find all of her maids deflowered by the young wolf."

Neddie grinned. The same grin he and Edmund had inherited from Ned. "You cannot blame me. It is in my blood. You should have thought of that before you mated with your hot lioness."

Ned looked at his son scandalized but instead of saying something which he knew Neddie would only disregard or forget as soon as he was out of his sight, he opted to roll his eyes instead and resume their search.

Just then, they heard a loud cry that resembled a Banshee coming from his study, they ran towards it and what they saw turned their faces white.

Margery screamed "No!" And fainted. Her Uncle arrived just in time to catch her before she hit the floor which Kate wished she had but she had no time to wish her anymore ill as her gaze remained transfixed to her niece's bloody figure.


	23. My Love Is Vengeance

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and the OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story.**

**Sources used: "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley and "The Tudors" by John Guy.**

**r/r**

* * *

**One Light Extinguished **

**Part II: My Love Is Vengeance**

"… **but the tigers come at night**  
**With their voices soft as thunder**  
**As they tear your hope apart_  
And they turn your dream to shame_**

_He slept a summer by my side_  
_He filled my days with endless wonder_  
_He took my childhood in his stride_  
_But he was gone when autumn came_

**And still I dream he'll come to me**  
_That we will live the years together_  
_But there are dreams that cannot be_  
_And there are storms we cannot weather_

**I had a dream my life would be**  
**So different from this hell I'm living**  
_So different now from what it seemed_  
_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed."_

**~ "Dream a Dream" part II from "Les Miserables" Broadway Musical**

* * *

"**Holding close my secrets**  
**Naked broken pieces_  
From the madness in what you do  
The fingers point right back at you_**

_What about my problems?_  
_The people try to solve them_  
_I guess I'm under the weather_  
_Since no one else belongs here with me_

_Hello mother, some news for you_  
_I'm really not that crazy_  
_Hello father, I'm curious_  
_Why you think there's something wrong with me_

_Sunday I cried all night_  
_And it hurt so bad_  
_But if you try to understand_  
_This is who I am_

_Color coated sweetness_  
_Swords beneath my clean dress_  
_I'm making sense of shattered dreams_  
_'Cause I want you to be proud of me_

**What about my problems?**  
**The people try to solve them**  
**I guess I'm under the weather**  
**Since no one else belongs here with me**

_Hello mother, some news for you_  
_I'm really not that crazy_  
_Hello father, I'm curious_  
_Why you think there's something wrong with me_

_Sunday I cried all night_  
_And it hurt so bad_  
_But if you try to understand_  
_This is who I am_

_Hello mother, some news for you_  
_I'm really not that crazy_  
_Hello father, I'm curious_  
_Why you think there's something wrong with me_

_Sunday I cried all night_  
_And it hurt so bad_  
_But if you try to understand_  
_This is who I am"_

**"We Are Pilots" by Shiny Toy Guns.**

* * *

"_There were other things living in the woods … evil things … wolves."_

**~ Cersei Lannister in GOT 2X09**

* * *

"Come" Meggie urged, grasping his hand tighter. In his arms, he held his younger brother, Joseph. Their older brother Nicky had been left with the Countess Dowager.

Their mother took them to their father's study and ordered them to stay huddled in the corner, and do anything to distract them while she searched for her father's dagger.

Eddie shrugged not knowing what was so special about a dagger. He shook his brother awake and began playing with him various word games. He was partly jealous of him. His brother was smart and a fast learner and Eddie felt he learned more of him than he of Eddie.

While their mother searched, he taught Joey new words like _mama_ and _papa_. The boy was so smart he caught on quickly and when he dared him to walk, he did. He would be two in two months but his eyes made him seem older, they spoke of greater wisdom. Eddie was proud of his brother and he hoped someday he would grow to be as wise as he no doubt would.

Meggie looked at her boys playing. It would all be too easy. She held the dagger in her hands, cleared her throat and crooked her finger, beckoning Eddie to come.

"Mama?" He asked, completely innocent, unaware of what awaited him.

It would all be too easy. She pushed the dagger closer to his neck, to the pulsating vein. All too easy**,** she said to herself. "Goodbye." She said. _I wanted to keep you, I wanted to love you but I am sorry I could not. I am sorry I could not be your mother Eddie_.

They would all be in heaven when this was over. It was good he had insisted to bring his brother, a world without his father was not worth living.

_We will be in heaven soon._

"Mama?" Eddie cocked his head, narrowing his eyes. He began to suspect something was amiss but he could not guess what.

"I am so sorry …" She said, pushing the blond bangs, so much like _his_, away from his face before she did the deed but just then she heard her younger son giggle and Eddie with him.

"Look mama he is walking, Joey is walking! Is it not beautiful?"

"Yes," she said sobbing, withdrawing the dagger from his neck. "Yes it is. Goodbye Eddie, take care of your brother."

"Mama? Mommy what are you doing? Mama …" She pushed him away and he fell on his bottom with a loud thud. Realization hit him and he ran to her but she only smiled and said "I am so sorry …" before she plunged the dagger into her neck.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! No!"

He tried shaking his mother awake but her eyes were already closed. Ned did not have the heart to tell him the obvious, she was dead, he could barely believe it himself.

"She … sleeping now." His younger brother said, walking to her bloody form.

_"I am so sorry"_ She had said before she pushed the blade to her neck. He could taste the metallic blood as he tried to stop the blood flow pressing his lips to her neck.

Spotting the blood, it finally dawned on his younger brother what she had done. "Mama! Mama! Please no die. I sorry, I promise I will be good boy now!" But no matter how hard they shook her, she laid still.

The Countess Dowager tried to take him away but he clung to his mother. "Mama!" He screamed.

* * *

**September - October 1561**

"What was the cause of death?" The courtiers asked as they assisted the funeral.

"Quatrum fever." Was the response.

"Impossible! She was alive and well last time we saw her. Her Highness of Orange said so."

"She must have developed it with her mother then. And you know what they say when you consort with wolves."

They all nodded.

* * *

Thomas laughed madly as he kissed his daughter's forehead for the last time. They did not deserve her. Everyone who had come to see her, could only see the bastard, the face of a shameless woman who deserved her fate.

"It was always you that I despised." He turned to the bastard's father and smiled cynically. Edward said nothing. He watched as Thomas' tears stained his daughter's face. He cleaned them off, he wanted her to be perfect when she received the boatman. She had risked her lives for their sakes and her son's sake. Her Majesty had ended her pursuit after she saw the image of her grand-nephew's bloodied form, blood still dripping from his lips as he knelt before her and her companions to greet them.  
Joey had not spoken a word since then and Eddie only spoke when asked to.

Thomas turned to his brother. _**He**_ had ruined so many lives.

"Get out." Ned barked, unwilling to put up with anymore his brother's insolence.

"No. She was the only thing I loved, the only good thing that came out of our family and you took it away. You know Edward, deep inside I always wished it was you who died that day. Mother said it was a miracle you survived when you managed to pull Janey from the icy water, I wished your death. God knows, I still pray for it." He brushed a strand of white hair from her face. Soon her sarcophagus would be closed and she would be carried to the Boleyn family crypt in Wiltshire where she would be nothing more than a memory.  
It was not fair. She belonged with the Seymours, they were her family but because of her bastard status they could lay her anywhere else.  
"She was a caged bird from the start. She always looked to others for support except you. What a sad world it is when a child cannot trust her own father, when her father turns her away for his favorite children." He said spitefully, wrapping his arms around his niece's limp form. This would be the last time they would hold each other, he wanted to make this last.  
"I am so sorry, I am so sorry." He cried over and over again.

Edward just stood there, unable to move, to cry. His heart was made of ice, maybe they were all right, maybe he was born without a soul. He squeezed his fists, unable to express anything. Hatred, sorrow, anger …love.

He bit his lower lip feeling it tremble as he saw his daughter revert to her two year old form -which was the form she was when he found her being swung by Thomas and calling him 'papa' instead of him- cradled by Thomas. And he turned away and did the only thing he could do –ran.

* * *

Thomas turned to drinking. He was not going to have Ned torment his life anymore, he was the living, walking reminder of what he lost. She looked so much like him, was so much like him and Thomas wanted to help her. God knows, he loved that child more than life itself. Every day that he went to sleep he relived the memories leading up to her death. The first steps she took, the first time he called her papa, when he found her ...

They could have raised her. Kate had begged him for her custody but he was too weak, he thought at the time that she would have been better off with Ned. How wrong he was!

"Thomas you need to get out of this room." Kate said coming into the room, their servants picking up the empty goblets.

Thomas said nothing. Without that child, life seemed to have no more meaning, then as if God had answered their prayers he heard the sound of Margery's laughter outside his window and for the first time in a month since Meggie's death, a smile drew up on his face.

Kate took this as a sign of good will until she followed her husband's gaze and her fists squeezed, drawing her nails into her flesh, drawing blood.

Ned had his jewel.

He had lost his.

It seemed only fitting.

His smile widened seeing Margery look up, unaware of what was going through her Uncle's mind, blushing as she saw his smile and waved at him.

Kate gritted her teeth watching the silent byplay between her niece and husband. She would not allow that cheap copy of the Duchess to steal her husband. She had been witnessed to all of the Tudor women machinations, she was not going to fall victim to one of them.

* * *

Anne read her sister's diary. Her thoughts, her letters, her sketches, everything was there. She never knew her sister was an artist or Patrick for that matter. She was astounded by the talent they exhibited.

"What is to happen me now?" She heard her youngest nephew ask.

"You will remain with us for the time being, the Council has given guardianship between me and your grandmother, the Countess Dowager to be shared jointly, you know what that means?"

The boy had some idea but not wanting to overwhelm himself more than he did with detail, he simply nodded.

"You will be given rooms with your grandmother and if it is not too much Lady Wesleight, I would like you to prolong your stay before you take Eddie. The roads are very dangerous this time of year."

"Of course. It will be a great opportunity to be witness to the royal celebrations, I do not believe I have been privy to such grandeur."

"And wait until you see the balls, Her Majesty does not let anyone not be a part of them, she is very inclusive." The elder Margery Seymour spoken, behind her followed the Prince, Marcus who nodded, clearly proud his mother was being well spoken again after the tragedy, and granddaughter, Margery.

"I am looking forward to. Your Grace … thank you."

Ned nodded and embraced the elder woman.

Anne, no longer a child and naïve to men's ambitions, looked at the Good Duke with contempt. He had taken her little sister. The wolves had taken everything she wanted, it was time to pay them back.

* * *

Margery stirred in her bed. She wished she could be dead now to sleep soundly. The thought of dead didn't scare her, she always boasted to her parents she was made of stronger material than her brother and half-siblings.

She opened her eyes and sat upright. She thought she had heard a noise. Realizing it was nothing she went back to bed.

* * *

Elizabeth held her son and daughter in her arms. Twins. She had been double blessed. Her niece's death meant her rebirth, literally. On the day they arrived and found her in a bloody pool, by the shock Elizabeth had gone into early labor. She was not due for two more weeks but her sister's physician was quick to act. She was Bella's physician as well but he was staying with the Seymour-Somersets after her eldest sister heard of her niece's pains.

In an out, she was told and she was relieved when Mary came to her bedside after she had lost consciousness, to wake her up and tell her the happy news that she was the proud mother of a boy and a girl.

She had done it. She had given birth to a baby boy. Where her mother had failed, she had succeeded and not only that ,but God had granted her a daughter a swell.

She brushed the curly red hair from her son's hair, who obviously took a lot after her with her hair, the fairness of his skin and the dark gray that belonged to every Tudor member of her family. Her daughter on the other hand while possessing the same features, her facial expressions were so similar to Willem that it was impossible not to think of him when she looked at her.

What would he say when he held little Bessie in his arms? Would he say the same thing her father said? One day this girl will rule over Empires? Elizabeth smiled. Perhaps not. But she would likely rule over a great duchy or kingdom, sitting next to her husband as her equal or become the power behind the throne as her sister Mary almost had when Edward was King, before her husband fell out of favor.

* * *

Eleanor brought the goblet of sweet honey beer to her lips. It was over, her cousin was dead. Her mother needed not to worry about Eddie or his claim to the throne. With the papers destroyed and too much on the loose for Edward Tudor to anger the remaining loyal nobles in Scotland, he had protested against these malicious rumors and claimed it to be untrue. He was never married, his true and only wife was Mary Stuart and no one else and the heirs that begot from her body would be the true heirs of England, not some bastard product of an unfortunate fancy, he called it.

It was the greatest insult and her Uncles could not say anything. With Edward returning to court, colder than usual, he knew how the game was played and that if he and his remaining family was to survive, he had to steel himself and appear as the emotionless and cold creature he wanted everyone to think. And her Uncle Liam would not say a word in her cousin's defense, seeing how he was a puppet and little more than a whore for her Aunt Bella.

_Was it worth it mother? Did you, Aunt Bella and Aunt Elizabeth get what you want out of all this? Respect, loyalty, retribution?_

Meggie received no retribution. Her cousin Princess Marianne who came to visit her and her mother's chambers said she prayed nightly for her soul but she had stopped after she grew tired that God did not answer her prayers.

"Nobody can bring up the dead. That is a certainty." She told the Princess.

Marianne looked away. "No, Meggie was a certainty. She knew what to expect and did not fight against her destiny, never once."

"What in God's bones are you saying _Your Highness_?" She asked, not liking the tone she was using.

"Our cousin, our little Meggie …" She wiped a tear that fell down her cheeks. She was not going to cry now. Her mother would have wanted her to be strong, she was after all the daughter of the great Isabella, the first Queen of England and granddaughter of the most awesome Queen regnant that walked the planet before her, Isabel I of Castile. They would not want her to be weak.  
"… never wanted to be Queen or have any privilege. The only thing she wanted was to be admired and worshipped by the two people she loved the most, the two people that betrayed her."

Eleanor sighed. "We have talked about this. Meggie was a loose cannon."

Marianne turned to Eleanor, looking at her hard. "And Charlie wasn't? Margery isn't?" Eleanor said nothing. Marianne advanced to her. "Just because she is your friend _My Lady_ does not mean she is not without fault. You know sometimes I wonder if the hot blood of our Plantagenet ancestors did not pass on to her. I have seen how she looks at him" She chuckled, adding cynically "How long do you think it will be before she falls for her charming Uncle, her dashingly roguish, rakish Uncle-"

"Stop it." But Marianne continued making mocking gestures.

"… sweeping her off her feet while Marcus is in their bed making another sonnet for her. By God, it is disgusting! Uncle Edward concentrated all her ambitions on her when he should have concentrated on Meggie instead. What did she ever do? She was more Seymour than any of her siblings, certainly more Seymour than your friend."

"Margery is no whore."

"Not yet but with that face and that appearance, how long will it be before the flaming lioness falls for the mean bad wolf? It happened once." She said tartly turning her back, she stared down at the brooch on her dress. 'Four Fates' it read in Latin after her and her cousins Eleanor, Annie and Margery. She smirked. Meggie was nowhere to be found. Perhaps that mystic was right. Dr. Dee had told her mother that only four fates would remain when her end came and they would determine the fate of her kingdom.  
"She did not deserve to die." She added silently.

"I grieve for Meggie's lost just as much as you do but we can't be stuck in the past or looking for scapegoats. Meggie took her own life, that is the truth. Be grateful that no one outside our family will ever know that shameful truth."

"Shameful? Was it? Mayhap she was wiser."

"She took her own life Marianne, where is the wisdom in that?" Her tone softened. "This has been hard on all of us, why don't we let it rest and leave Meggie alone for once? Let her rest in peace, what done is done." She said plainly and Marianne bit her lip. She knew she was right and she hated herself more for admitting it.

"Margery and Marcus are coming with the rest of the royal train attending. I suggest you change into something more fitting for the occasion."

"I would not be caught dead attending."

"It is not of your choice, the Queen has made it mandatory. They will arrive in Westminster in less than an hour. Remember Your Highness, it is the celebration of your brother's betrothal."

"There have been others."

Eleanor chuckled, her sapphire eyes gleaming as Marianne turned to face her. She could now see why she was called 'Siren', it was hard not to be transfixed by those large oceans, she wondered if the same fate that would befall her brother, befall on Henry Stuart for loving this vixen so much. Nay, it was not love. Unlike Marcus and Margery; Henry and Eleanor, they both knew what the other was and did not try to hide it that the passion they felt for each other was largely dominated by the power and ambition the other one had.

"Nay, Your little Highness, this is one is for real and tomorrow she and His Highness will be left and you will start addressing both as Your Grace and Your Highness."

Marianne ignored the first barb and shook her head. She would never call that flame-haired bitch sister.

"You will have no choice, as you said, she is the Good Duke's favorite and despite the country's sentiment for wolves, Margery is seen as a Tudor more than a Seymour. Mayhap you are right and she is more Plantagenet and Tudor than a Seymour but last time I checked, our great-grandmother Elizabeth of York was very loved by the people and so are our mothers."

It was a shame that my father had to stay home and not see what her mother had done to the palace. Her Aunt Bella had left her in charge knowing she would be the only one that could make this place look magnificent in less than a week.

"Perhaps Margery will let you hold the train of her wedding dress." Eleanor said, smiling one last time at her cousin, then left.

* * *

Edward and the rest of the royal party arrived later than expected. The Queen called the ceremonies off. Good. Edward did not feel like celebrating. He went to bed early. He and Mary had not slept in the same bedroom since it happened.

As he closed his eyes and was taken by Morpheus, he instantly opened them feeling a prickling sensation in the back of his neck and looked at his surroundings. He knew at once he was dreaming.

Only this time it was not his daughter hiding underneath in her bed, clutching the plush wolf her Uncle had given to her as a child and then she gave to her son Eddie. Just thinking of that boy, made his anger swell up in his throat. He would have been dead had it not been for his mother's sacrifice.

"No Edward, you will not find your daughter here." He turned to face his father.

"What are you doing here?"

The older man smiled, he guessed he deserved that after what he made Ned go through.

"Son, I do not come here to argue, I want you to look at your life and look at what you lost. It is not too late Ned."

"What do you want?"

The elder Seymour sighed. "You lost your jewel Edward, yes you have others but you lost your most precious jewel. Perhaps she was too beautiful for this world."

"Spit it out old man what is that you want?"

"To live. This is no living son, you shut everyone from your life because you blame yourself for what happened to that little girl. Forgive yourself Edward before it is too late, you have your other children and most importantly you have your grandsons who will need you in these difficult times."

Edward burst out laughing. "Is that it? You came all the way from hell just to tell me that? You think I am a fool? You think I do not know that? You think I don't suffer? That I don't wish every day I wake up and find Meggie crawling from underneath her bed with her toothy grin and begging me to play with her, to sing her, to comfort her and call me papa instead of Thomas? There is not a day that goes by that I do not wish I could turn back the clock and have my daughter in my arms but I accept that is never going to happen and I accept it without question because that is the way of the world."

"You are lying to yourself Edward and you know it."

"Shut up! You and your son have brought me nothing but misery, when you took my first wife. You made me the laughing stock of Christendom then you suggested that wench, Anne Stanhope because you said it would bring the Seymours wealth, what did she bring me but a barren womb and years of misery!" By God, she was worse than Catherine. At least with Catherine it was only her father. Anne had been so willing she opened her legs for everything that moved.

John Seymour looked down at his feet defeated, it was no use, his son was so set in his ways. He was only sorry for his grandchildren, they did not suffer for their parents sin as his granddaughter had.

"Do me and my family a favor and get out! I do not need you or anyone else from the past haunting my dreams." God only knew he had enough of those with Meggie. He could not even talk to his own daughter, hiding underneath her bed, clutching her toy, her eyes downcast, calling for her papa, calling for his brother Thomas!

"I am not going to bother you anymore but in your hands you have the choice Edward, you could sink or you can swim, whatever you decide make it fast, your children do not deserve the same fate as Meggie."

At the mention of Meggie, his face turned scarlet red. "Get out!"

In that instant he woke up, bubbles of cold sweat trickling down his forehead to his naked chest. He was alone again.

* * *

The door knob clicked and Margery turned to see who was her uninvited guest. It was probably Marcus coming to show her off her new dress. God knows he loves to surprise her. She had another closet brought to her just to fit his other presents. What could she say? She loved the attention and tomorrow she would be Princess Margery, Duchess of Gloucester.

And, she told herself, if Charlie fails to give England an heir, it will be me and Marcus. King and Queen, she could almost taste it. She put her comb down, ready to leap at Marcus' arms. How shy he was, every time she wanted to disrobe him and try all those wonderful things that she heard coming from her parents' bedchamber every day, he withdrew and said he was saving himself for marriage.

Marcus, he confused her. She both loved but hated him for his sense of morality and chivalric virtue that rarely anyone had, except him and it hardly did him any favors.  
His brothers always bested him on tournaments and although he bested them in hunting and swordplay, he was too much of a gentleman to engage in an actual duel with his brothers. The first time he had won in a tennis match, he spent five days asking them to forgive him.

A King does not beg, she had told him but as with everything she said, Marcus ignored her. It seemed to her she was more like an ornament to him than a wife, she wondered if it was her person he was marrying as much as her beauty.

Beauty was a curse, if she was this ugly probably Marcus would not love her, but she would rather not think of these things. They were too complicated for her and she wanted to believe that deep down, despite his cowardly self and how much he said he was entranced by her beauty, that he loved her for who she was.

Her eyes widened as she fully turned and saw her uncle. "What are you doing here?" She asked, keeping a light smirk, her tone amused.

Thomas wore only his chemise, half opened to reveal his yet, despite thin, young looking pale chest, and his breeches.

"I am taking what I want just like your father does, just like he has always done." He advanced to her and cupped her chin. She was not stupid, she saw the lust emanating from his eyes and she immediately stepped away, giggling at her Uncle's futile attempt at seducing her.

It did not dawn to her that she was only wearing her nightgown and it was so transparent that Thomas could almost see every corner of her body, her nipples becoming erect when she boldly took a step forward and said with pure mock. "And what makes you think I want it Uncle, I could just call the palace servants or papa and he would send you to the block."

Thomas smirked. Little vixen, she did not know the allure she possessed.

"You won't and you know why?" He walked around her, circling her like a wolf circling his prey. "Because you hate your father. You hate him almost as I hate him because he is selling you to that coward Marcus."

"He is not a coward."

"…and how will he be on your wedding night I wonder, hmm? Will he make you cry out in desire or in shame knowing he fell asleep and turned his back on you in revulsion before he could commence the act? You hate them both because by the end of the day no matter what your father has told you -you are just another piece of meat to him, sold to the highest bidder. But you can't tell anyone except me."

She squeezed her fists and raised one to her uncle but he caught it in mid-air. She winced as she tried to free her hand but he squeezed harder. He did not mind her pain, he kept seeing his niece's bloody form in the back of his mind. This was the wench that Edward favor, his jewel, well now he was going to take that jewel and make her his whore. It helped that he felt a stirring in his loins for the girl, for quite some time now. Filthy, little whore, her father would know the pain he went through. Just as Edward had taken what he loved the most in this world, he would take what his brother loved the most.

Margery stared into her lust-crazed eyes, unaware that on this very day, not so long ago another woman stood in her place and she too had fallen for the black sheep of the family, the dark wolf.

She chose not to fight anymore and as he put her arm down, he cupped her face, looking into her dark gray eyes, his anger was immediately forgotten and he found himself drowning in those large oceans. He thrust his lips forward, clashing them against hers and was surprised when she responded bringing her hand around his neck, bringing him closer.

He parted gasping for breath. His eyes followed her form, tasting the sweet scent of her lips and the fragrance she left on his mouth. Damn her, he was falling hard for her before she took her most prized possession and he could not keep his erection from making itself more obvious. She would be the death of him and he loved it, it made him feel alive like he had never felt in years.

As she made her way to the bed she sat up and crooked her finger, inviting him, and said in a seductive voice: "Well Uncle come into my bed, enjoy what my husband will soon enjoy, it will be interesting comparing you both."


	24. The Promised Heir

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything except the plot and OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, and followed this story.  
A special thanks to Mimi Dubois for betaing.**

**Sources used: "Sex with Kings" by Eleanor Herman, "Philip II" by Geoffrey Parker, "Philip of Spain" by Henry Kamen, and "The Tudors" by John Guy.**

**r/r**

* * *

**The Promised Heir**

**~o~**

"_I know you've suffered but I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless I won't let you be denied  
__The soothing, I'll make you feel pure,__  
Trust me … You can be sure_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart__  
I want to recognize your beauties were not just a mask  
__I want you to exorcise the demons from your past__  
__I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine  
You maybe a sinner but your innocence is mine  
Please me … Show me how it's done  
Tease me, you are the one …_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
__I want to exorcise the demons from your past__  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Trust me … _You are the one_"_

**~ "Undisclosed Desires" by the Muse**

* * *

"_You have to savor life while you can. You must not expect happiness Sayuri, it is not something we deserve. When life goes well, it is a sudden gift. It cannot last forever."_

**~Chairman; "Memoirs of a Geisha" (2006)**

* * *

**1561**

*The penalty for a barren princes was often annulment, banishment, and a life in a convent. Since there was no such thing in England anymore except for the common girls that desired to better herself through service to God; Margery had no choice but seek the only man she knew who could give her one.

The consummation night had been a disaster. Marcus had been so shy that she had to arouse him, slowly taking off her chemise, rubbing her nipples and approaching him slowly, touching him down there with her fingertips, rubbing her hips against his.

He had not failed in the act but it the lack of gentleness that surprised her. He had been so eager to act that he took her by brute force, making her grunt, wishing it would be over. It had not been like that with her uncle. She remembered feeling an immense joy when he pierced her sheath, screaming his name, only to be silenced when they heard the heavy footsteps of her maid; he kept pushing roughly against her but his thrusts softened when their releases came. And she found herself gawking at his eyes, mesmerized by them.

She would give everything to have that moment back. She blamed herself for using the vial her uncle brought her, he said it would keep her barren for a month. It had done more than that. Three months and no child. Of course her husband had been kind enough to aid her uncle, his seed was as strong as his passion.  
There were people who whispered behind her back in court. Rumors went about the countryside that the wolves were getting what they deserved, this was divine retribution and God was punishing them through their new Princess by rendering her barren.

_Barren is it? I will show them how barren this Princess really is_.

She was destined for greatness, her father had not worked so hard to see her fail.

_By next spring_ she promised herself, she would have a child in her belly and by fall she would give birth to their long awaited Prince.

An heir to make England _and_ her family proud.

* * *

"Margery says there is trouble in paradise." Eleanor told her husband. They were in pure bliss, she on top of him, just as she liked it, riding him despite the hardness in his groin, she started out soft finally making him moan when she made him reach his peak, spilling his milky seed into her womb.

Whereas Margery lived in a passionless marriage, filled with nothing more than jewels and palaces to make up for her husband's poor performance, she lived in pure bliss.

Pure bliss; Henry agreed. Pushing her from him as he felt another wave of ecstasy threatening to overtake him. Oh God, damn wench, his legs were sore and he could barely move. Every part of his body ached and not of pain but for her. Even her male counterparts could never get him this aroused. He laughed as she continued with her story, saying everything as she remembered from the letter she received from her cousin Margery.

"Did you know she had to wait three full hours before she could get his cock in her cave? How long does it take to get you aroused?"

"Not three hours I can tell you that, almost everything gets me aroused." He said with a chuckle.

She raised her hand to smack his shoulder-blade. "You pig!"

He laughed harder. He groaned suddenly feeling his member swell as she approached him despite his silent warning not to. He was not sure how more his body could take.

"Let us put her claim to the test, three hours."

"I don't think I can hold another minute." She put two fingers to his lips and slowly descended. On all fours, bending down to suckle on his cock. "Three hours." Was all she said before she began to suckle on eagerly and true to her word, for three hours she did not let him go.

* * *

**1562  
**

The new year came and went and Margery was proud to confirm she was_ enceinte._

Sorrow was melted way by the joy of her pregnancy. Suddenly they all loved her and the women were asking her every sorts of things. What her favorite color of shoes were? What styles she preferred? Could they have the name of her seamstress. She had become a star overnight and that star was rising with each passing month.

* * *

"Are you going to refuse your sister's offer? It would be an insult to refuse." Amy said.

"Who asked you?"

Amy put her hand on his papers where he was about to sign a new contract. Since he rarely frequented court, his income came from his fields and business with trade ships. Amy resented for not having a seat in Parliament but Arthur opted for a quiet life. Getting away from the intrigue and the deception of court. Court was not something he was fond of.

"Well? Speak. Are you going to stand there and brood or do I have to force it out of you?"

"Nothing you've done could ever force me to reveal what I truly feel for you Arthur."

He sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"Maybe I should return then when your whore is done pleasing you. You are always in a better mood after you visit her bed."

He perked his head and threw his hands in the air. If this was going to be another one of her silly games of truth or dare, he would lock her up for good this time.  
"What do you want from me Amy? What? Do you think you can just come in here and do as you please? You are my wife not my war minister, you are here to bring me children nothing more."

"You will be godfather to the Queen's grandson, possibly one day King of England. I suggest you take her offer, not for me but for our children. They deserve more than acres of lands and looking after their father's bastards."

He bolted from his chair and raised his fist, but she remained still, unmoved. She was already used to his rage.

They gazed at each other, none of them uttered a word.

Arthur decided to break the silence, hitting his fist at the table but Amy did not give him the chance. "You descend from the first Edward, you come from a long line of royals and nobles who earned their titles through bitter tears and sweat, don't lay their efforts to waste."

"Damn you woman, you have no idea-"

"Oh but I do." She said walking to him, her hands hidden behind her back, keeping her regal appearance. "You are a fine Earl, Arthur. I did not marry you for your looks or your money, God knows I could have made a finer match but I am satisfied with your recent ventures."

"Get to the point woman."

"You have it in you to fulfill your grandfather's greatest ambitions. He placed them all on you. Are you going to lay them to waste because of your tryst with the Seymours?"

"Be quiet woman."

"Edward Seymour bested your father. What have you done to avenge him? Brood and bed every whore in Court? Those are not the actions of a true courtier but a common man."

"Silence woman-"

"A man would take what was his and not think twice of stabbing his opponent in the back. I never doubted your abilities Arthur but I do your judgment. You do not beat your opponent by openly challenging him, you beat them by playing into their little game until you wait, and when the time is right you stab them in the gut, leaving them alive, long enough so they can see everything they love stolen from them as it was stolen from you."

Arthur was at a loss of words.

His wife smiled sardonically. There was much her husband needed to learn. "Your grandfather dreamed of establishing a dynasty that would rule England a thousand years." She continued then stopped seeing him stiffen, her tone softened. "You could be the power behind the throne. She asked you, not Edmund. Imagine what His Grace would feel when you, the spare becomes the power behind the throne, when our children and their children's children become the first family in England."

"That is impossible, the Good Duke would never allow it and she probably wanted to ask Edmund."

"She asked you Arthur, that must surely mean something." She insisted but Arthur was not too sure.

Edmund was probably to preoccupied with his plain Jane, at least he loved her. Arthur envied him, he was stuck with this milksop while Edmund had the richest heiress and had recently been transformed into Duke of Suffolk after Jane had given birth to their third son.

"Your vision is too narrow husband. She could have asked Edmund as your stepfather's heir to be one of the godfathers but she did not, she asked you instead. Show her how grateful you are, accept and get this over with." She said the leaned down to give him a kiss but he turned his head away. She forced a smile and wheeled around, leaving. As she reached the door, she added, "Remember what I said husband and what you once told me, once a door closes another one opens. Do not waste this opportunity."

* * *

Margery awoke. Her husband was snoring again. He was fair to look at –that much was certain but his presence unnerved her. She no longer felt the same passion she had once felt for him.

She rolled off him and went to her vanity. Her legs still felt sore from last night. Marcus was so oblivious to the fact that his wife horned him night after night. She would make sure it stay that way. She applied some powder to her cheeks and neck to cover the teeth marks he left on her then she turned her back to her man.

She returned to bed. He was as her uncle had predicted a complete dullard. He had nearly fallen asleep and cried on their wedding night, it was a miracle she had gotten him aroused enough to spill his seed in her.

She smirked as she snuggled closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, securing them around her waist. A son, she had promised Thomas by Spring and what she promised she always delivered, this time literally.

She giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. Poor Marcus. She truly felt sorry for her but he had brought this on himself.

"You are so beautiful." Marcus said the following morning, licking his lips, feeling the sun's warm rays hit his face. He had opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight. Hair the color of flames, so bright the sun's rays turned it into gold. Eyes, the color of sapphires. _And she is all mine_.

He had never felt more fortunate. He kissed her lips passionately, bringing her closer and burying himself in her sheath hearing her moan as she said his name over and over again.

Margery opened her eyes to see the dream shatter before her eyes, she was forced to scream his name, but it was really Thomas' name she wanted to scream. He was the only man on earth who had known her personally and intimately and whose bond with him transcended every earthly sphere.

She closed her eyes and buried her head in his chest afterwards, imagining it was the sound of _**his**_ heartbeats she was listening.

* * *

Elizabeth and her party came to Richmond following Her Majesty's train on the first of November. Her son and daughter were carried by their respective nurses. They were given the grandest apartments following their arrival.

Willem came on the following day to celebrate on his triumph over Imperial troops on the territories that had once been under Spanish control. With English and French backing his dream of forming a union of independent republics was becoming more a reality.

Mary spent most of the time with her sister. She smiled. She was happy for Elizabeth. She had found happiness, God knows she deserved after what happened to her mother.

She gave her sister her blessings before she and Willem and her left for Holland. She would miss her but it was the way of the world. It was a difficult world they lived in. And for women they had no choice but to follow the current. Her sister would be Queen someday, and while her father's prophecy might not be true, she would preside over great kingdom and her son would someday follow her.

The sisters gave each other a silent farewell then Bess boarded her carriage, accompanied by Willem, and their two children.

* * *

"Open the gates" Philip ordered. The guards bowed to His Majesty and opened the gates for him. He went to the third floor where he had been transferred. The conditions were not befitting of a man his station but it was better than the dungeons where he was previous kept.

"What have you heard of your wife?"

Patrick looked up, squinting his eyes. Being locked up for so long, it had taken him time to adjust to his new surroundings. He had servants at his every disposal but the light still bothered him. He blinked twice to be certain it was the King who greeted him.

"Have no worries" The King said, waving his hand at him, coming to sit in the armchair next to the Earl. "News have arrived from the Continent, everything is hush-hush as my good friend, the Prince of Eboli would say, that it is only until recently we found of the tragedy. It paints me that I come to you with these sad tidings."

"What sad tidings?" Patrick said, dreading the answer.

The King sighed. He handed the Earl a letter, it was better if he read it for himself.

As Patrick unfolded the parchment and read the contents of the letter Edward Tudor had addressed to him, his fingers went numb. The letter slipped from his hands and he looked at the King, wide-eyed. "Is this … it cannot be … she would not … she loves our children."

"Loved" the King corrected in desperation to cut this man's grief short. He could not understand why people could not keep their grief to themselves. "Ambassador Renard recently found on his return to the English capital. I am terribly sorry."

"She was fine … she … she could not have killed our son …"

"She did not, of that you can be sure. The other, however it is true. Your wife is burning in hell. It is a sin to take one's life."

"No!" He bolted from his chair and ran to the window, unable to withstand the light of the sun. He refused to believe that Meggie could commit such an act. She had so much to live for … so much.

What was he going to tell his children?

Philip felt a bit of sympathy for the man and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Rumors of your death I am afraid were largely exaggerated and there was an official report and a funeral following its confirmation."

Patrick wheeled. "But who …"

That snake!

"His Highness felt that it would demoralize the English troops, needless to say His Highness Eboli was neglectful as was I –I dread to admit- of His Highness Edward Tudor's lack of military knowledge." He said, not showing his chagrin for the end results of this little gambit. "You have been turned into a martyr My Lord, I am sure you hear rumors. The troops wear your letters, you are their saint and their strength. A new cult has formed around you."

Nothing of that mattered, years ago he would have rejoiced hearing that. Now without Meggie, nothing made sense.

"How?" Was all he could ask. He had to know. It was his right to know. If his wife's soul was truly in hell, he had to know the lengths she went through.

"The reports say she died of Quantum fever following the miscarriage. That is the version they want you to believe, the truth is much grimmer I am afraid. Is My Lord ready to hear all these gritty details?"

No, but he nodded anyway.

The King told him everything that happened through good sources and spies hidden the Duke's household. By the time he was done, Patrick had turned deadly pale. Somehow he found his voice when he locked eyes with the King and thanked him for the information.

After he left, Patrick grabbed everything he could find and threw it across the rooms. Philip heard the raucous from outside the fortress as he climbed into his carriage. He was truly sorry for the Earl but he had a kingdom to run and he could not let his emotions get in the way of business.

* * *

Margery admired his chest as she kissed every corner of it, starting a trail of kissed that went down to his swollen member. "Do you consent?" She teased.

Thomas smirked. _Pretty little idiot. _Always so eager.

She licked the tip of his member, savoring every bit of him as he spilled in her mouth. She withdrew her lips and came on top of him, riding him gently, softly at first then their movements became more rough and quicker and she struggled to keep pace when he rolled her, inverting their positions and silenced her cries clashing his lips against hers, spilling all of his essence into her belly, calming the creature that lay inside.

* * *

Marcus was out hunting with his brother. His brother did not like the goofy grin his younger brother sported but he said nothing. He was crazy for Margery, every part of his body ached for her except the part that mattered the most. Philip figured it was because he saw Margery as a commodity, an adornment and nothing more.

His brother had been taught to fight, to think, not to love. Pity, Philip thought. If his cousin was not so young he could have her himself, show her what it was to love a real man, but Philip was not one to take what was not his.

Marcus could not wait to show his wife the necklace he had bought for her. He and Philip with a very few of their guards had gone to the marketplace in London, disguised as commoners, to look for the perfect gift for his wife. Her birthday had been last week and he had completely forgotten. He had been so invested in the jousting that he had not thought on his wife's birthday until it was too late. He asked her to forgive him but she told him she did not mind, as long as he was with her, she said, that was enough.  
Marcus smiled inwardly. He had the best wife a man could ask her. She never complained and she was sweet as the fruit cakes they both loved.

"Where are you going?" Marcus asked turning his horse around.

"I have to go brother, I am afraid our mother will not wait for the sad tidings I am bringing."

"What could be sadder than our failure to renew our old alliance with Spain?"

"You will see. Our cousin plans to mobilize an entire fleet to England."

"Will he? I don't believe he will." Marcus said, narrowing his eyes. "Come on, you are hiding something else."

Philip sighed. "Fine you win little brother, it is this" he got closer and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"No, you are jesting, you are surely jesting."

"Shh, quiet brother, you want someone to find out?" He said. "I am not jesting, it is the truth, from Renard himself."

"But the Spaniards are no friends of ours-"

"Yes but they are no friends of Edward Tudor and Her Majesty, cousin Mary, at least the Alba faction aren't. And the King has many people to please in the royal Cortes."

"Well then this is great isn't it? Finally he will get to be invested as Duke and return to his children-"

"It is not as simple as that." Philip cut him off "I am afraid Her Majesty has to consider the King's terms first, which are the good work of His Grace, Alba."

"But she must, he will be released after she does."

"I am afraid you do not understand little brother, it is not that easy. Alba does not want to let His Majesty Philip give up Patrick so easily, he hates foreigners and he hates heretics even more. Staunch military man that he is, he intends to squeeze our mother and empty our treasury if necessary."

"Mother would never give in to those demands."

"Nay, she will not, but perhaps her conscience will. It has been almost a year since our cousin died. Perhaps her woman's heart will weigh over her than her reason."

"Women." Marcus said. "I believe Knox was right, but" he waved a firm hand seeing his brother was about to say something "I also agree women are more than capable. Mother has certainly proved herself."

"You know brother the more you say certainly the more it makes me want to smack you." They chuckled. "Trouble in paradise? I hope not."

"No, none of that. Margery is for the lack of a better word … perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"I do not think I ever heard such a man utter those words to make a single sentence. You must be deeply in love."

"I am brother, I have been blessed with a touch of heaven itself, she is Aphrodite in the flesh and she is all mine." He said picturing his wife in the nude as he often spied her when she bathed. She refused to let him in, a true lady. She was discrete and pregnancy had done wonders to her figure. She had lost her skinny figure and the roundness she acquired in her hips and her breasts only suited her more.

He would gladly go to hell for his blasphemy.

Philip shook his head. "I don't understand you brother, you see only the exterior. Tell me if she were to look twice as fat would you still love her?"

"Why of course with all my heart." He responded quickly, too quickly, Philip noticed with added hesitation. "She is my true soul-mate."

"Ah brother, there it is, where your weakness shows. If you were too sure you would not have hesitate to add more. Your devotion for her beauty truly shows but it is the heart that yearns for love, true love, brother. Something I am afraid you are not familiar with but when it strikes let us hope it is with your wife for-if she is too much of a darling as you say she is- she will be bitterly disappointed if you do not return her affections."

* * *

"Christ's bones!" She swore, sitting up, going for her brush to straighten her mess of tangled hair but Thomas pulled her back laying her on top of his chest. "No, stay."

"Uncle, Marcus will be here any minute."

"So let him. I am tired of pretending, he should know once and for all what he is missing."

"And ruin my reputation? Nay, I would rather be drowned than go back to that house. Did you know since my sister died, Annie does nothing but complaining, she takes every chance she gets to make snide comments."

"Oh?"

"Yes, last time she said I looked as ugly and fat as a cow."

"Did she really?"

"She is impossible Uncle, but" she sighed "there goes mother, defending her at every turn. I think she is sorry for her, she lost her Aunt and father all in the same month and she still blames the wolves."

Thomas nodded. He scowled thinking of the time his niece nearly drowned. It had been a miracle she survived, but if he had known what awaited her, he would have let her drown.

He pushed his tongue in her mouth, savoring every corner until their tongues clashed and a battle ensued. "You must go." She urged throwing the covers on the floor, making him shiver. "Uncle please, my husband will be here any minute and he said he was going to have a surprise forme-"

"Ah so the she-wolf's reveals her true colors."

"It is not like that at all." She said calmly going to her vanity, putting on her stockings, corset then her gown. Thomas saw she was having a hard time due to her swollen stomach and sighed and went to help her.

"Here let me."

"You are very experienced in this. I can't get my maids to do it for me in half an hour, let alone five minutes."

Thomas grinned, lacing the back of her gown, tightly but not too tight to avoid harming the baby. "I have had many experiences lacing dresses and helping poor defenseless maids from their wicked husbands."

"Except this time you are the wicked." She said smiling, "You said many, I gather not all experiences ended in gallant exits."

"No" He admitted "Some of them, I was challenged to a duel."

"And you won them all." She said turning to face him after he finished, fully dressed. "Would you be my Lancelot and I your fair Guinevere if my Arthur would challenge you to a duel?"

Thomas smirked cupping her chin with his pale but soft fingers. "Pretty little idiot." He said and took her lips into his own, kissing her hungrily, devouring every corner of her mouth that something in her she thought buried had awakened and it took control over her body, her hands going to his lance, feeling it grow as her fingertips explored every corner of it.

None of them heard the door crack as it halfway opened to reveal Marcus.

He just stood there petrified, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He turned away from the scene, locking himself in his study, shutting himself from the rest of the world; avoiding the sounds of pleasures coming from upstairs as Margery cried _**his **_name over and over again.

* * *

***Taken from Eleanor Herman's "Sex with Kings"**


	25. Children of Sin

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot and the OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed and followed this story.**

**Sources used: English history authors blogspot "The Making of a Medieval Queen" article by Anne O' Brien, "The Tudors" by John Guy, "Henry VIII and his Court" (chapter 5, builder of Palaces) by Alison Weir and "Philip II" by Geoffrey Parker.**

* * *

**Children of Sin  
**

**~o~**

"_You lie, silent there before me.  
Your tears, they mean nothing to me,  
The wind howling at the window,  
The love you never gave,  
I give to you,  
Really don't deserve it,  
But now, there's nothing you can do.  
So sleep, in your only memory  
Of me, my dearest mother..._

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes._  
_[Goodbye]_  
_It was always you that I despised._  
_I don't feel enough for you to cry, [oh well]_  
_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_  
_[Goodbye],_  
_[Goodbye],_  
_[Goodbye],_  
_[Goodbye]._

_So insignificant, sleeping dormant deep inside of me,_  
_Are you hiding away, lost, under the sewers,_  
_Maybe flying high, in the clouds?_  
_Perhaps you're happy without me..._  
_So many seeds have been sown in the field,_  
_And who could sprout up so blessedly,_  
_If I had died I would have never felt sad at all,_  
_You will not hear me say 'I'm sorry'_  
_Where is the light,I wonder if it's weeping_  
_somewhere?_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes._  
_[Goodbye]_  
_It was always you that I despised._  
_I don't feel enough for you to cry, [oh well]_  
_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_  
_[Goodbye],_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes._  
_[Goodbye]_  
_It was always you that I despised._  
_I don't feel enough for you to cry, [oh well]_  
_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_  
_[Goodbye],_  
_[Goodbye],_  
_[Goodbye],_  
_[Goodbye]._

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes._  
_[Goodbye]_  
_It was always you that I despised._  
_I don't feel enough for you to cry, [oh well]_  
_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_  
_[Goodbye],_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes._  
_[Goodbye]_  
_It was always you that I despised._  
_I don't feel enough for you to cry, [oh well]_  
_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_  
_[Goodbye],_  
_[Goodbye],_  
_[Goodbye],_  
_[Goodbye]."_

**~ "Room of an Angel" by Akira Yamaoka**

* * *

"_Men of honor will do things for their children they would never consider doing for themselves"_

**~ Petyr Baelish (Littlefinger); A Feast For Crows**

* * *

**June 1562  
**

**Guadalajara, Spain**

Patrick attended the King's new consort's coronation ceremony which was so lavish he did not believe there would be the like of such an even in his lifetime- with glee. Seeing the young Princess married to the older and colder monarch reminded him of his wife. They had the same looks, only her hair was different. Meggie's had been pure gold while Elisabeth Valois' was silky black like her mother's.

If he did not know she was Catherine de Mecici's daughter she could have easily passed off as her stepmother's in spite of her being only eleven years older.  
Patrick remembered Princess Katherine of England from afar. She was also dark haired and dark eyed, albeit her eyes were blue and her skin was fair in contrast with the French Princess, now Queen of Spain, whose skin was olive and eyes dark brown as her mother. He wondered if Meggie had felt the same way, dressed the same way, in dark clothes rather than livelier ones, looking more like a widow than a bride, weeping as she was forcefully led to the altar.  
He wondered how her mother in law, barely ten years older, felt knowing that she had sold her daughter to the aging monarch for the sake of her husband and her adoptive country.

He shook these thoughts away. The King was allowing him to be present at his wife's coronation. That should be enough for him.

It was a very popular marriage and it called for a special celebration. As he followed His Majesty's train he could hear everyone jeers from the crowd as they refused to pay homage to their new Queen. She was after all French and the French had refused to wed their Princess before and opted for an English marriage rather than a Spanish one when their King married the Queen of England's eldest daughter.  
Patrick felt sorry for the Queen and all those poor souls who did not know what they were shouting. It was very common in Catholic countries where Kings kept their people oppressed and ignorant. He was among the worthy few. Out of all the things his father had done, the only good thing he did was support his late Majesty, King Henry VIII, in his translation of the Latin bible -a monopoly once held by the old church- into English. It saved many people from ignorance and brought much of the Church's corruption that had previously been hushed, into light. His only regret was the methods the late King and his ministers used to achieve this.

After the procession there came the coronation feast, which was so notable that Patrick could not believe his eyes. For someone who boasted of humility and moderation, this was unlike something he had ever seen. Even the new Queen was surprised at the immensity of the feast. The menu consisted of four courses, most of which included fish and pork. Patrick took a bite of each. He was hungry, terribly hungry and he yearned to take a bite of something soft and juicy that had once been alive to picture it was Edward Tudor and Mary Stewart against his teeth.  
Seeing them so happy, joyful, congratulating the older couple made him grind his teeth into the soft flesh of the animal that had been sacrificed for this day. One day, he promised when he was freed of all this pretense he would plunge his sword into Edward Tudor's neck and his pretty wife's swollen belly and grind them to pieces and feed their unborn son's body to his dogs.

* * *

"Letter from his Excellency, Your Majesty."

"You may go"

Bella opened Chaloner's letters and her lips curved into a smile. Patrick was being treated fairly well in the Spanish court and the King promised to return him before the year's end. All was well. She started writing to her daughter, chastising her for the millionth time for giving her stepdaughter up without her permission.

* * *

Katherine or Katerin as she was now called threw her mother's letter in the fire. Her mother was wrong, family was not your blood, your country was and her country was France, she had a duty to the French monarchy and her husband. She gave her reply to the English Ambassador, the Earl of Shrewsbury who had recently been replaced by Thomas Chaloner in his previous post in Spain. He was not too keen serving in France but Her French Majesty was at least more pleasant to be around with than the Scottish Queen whose recent remarks had driven many of her Spanish nobles supporters away.  
"Give this to my mother and this for your service." She handed him a purse filled with gold. She did not know how much her mother was paying him, but judging by his chagrin, not much.

"Your Majesty is most gracious. I shall make sure this reaches your lady mother." He said inclining his head as the Queen rose.

"Make sure you tell your servant to send an additional message to my mother."

"Of course Your Majesty, may I inquire what that may be?"

"You may, otherwise you would not have anything to report, would you?"

Shrewsbury bit his lip, clearly embarrassed.

She handed two letters, on top of them was the ring her mother gave her before her departure. "You will give this to my mother and tell her that while I grieve for the loss of my cousin my duty is to my country and to my son, as a mother herself ensuring her children's future, she will understand my predicament and if she does not then I am sorry."

George Talbot nodded, leaving to his office where he gave the letters to his servant with specific instructions to deliver them personally to Her Majesty.  
There was no doubt on George's mind this would hurt her but the French Queen had been right. A daughter's duty ended when she married, her new duty was to France and her husband.

* * *

On his return, Patrick bowed to the Queen. His eyes held none of the glow they were used to seeing and all the titles he'd been given meant so little to him. Nothing was more relevant than seeing his children.

He was greeted by his mother, the Countess Dowager and Lady Anne, his late wife's sister. Realization hit him hard as he embraced his mother, that he would never see his wife again.

Nicky held his hand and was there to comfort him. "It's alright papa. I am here." Patrick broke in a thousand pieces hearing that and knelt to his son, taking the little boy in his arms.

"Your Grace." The boy called over his stepfather, addressing him by his new title.

There was the source of all his troubles. He saw Edward in the boy, they even bore the same eyes and stance.

Patrick was forced to steel himself as he locked gazes with him. "Your lordship." He replied, bowing before the boy. He went and hid behind his Aunt's skirts. He did not like the way the Duke was seeing him. He blamed him for his mother's death, just like everybody did.

"Perhaps we should retire for the evening, it has been too excitement for one day. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes." He answered his mother, his eyes still fixed on the boy.

Anne took her nephew to his chambers then returned to Patrick's. "Your Grace, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I hope you do not mind I sent a messenger to your rooms. I understand your lord father is not fond of them."

"He is not my father, Your Grace."

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of my children." He said omitting her previous statement. He was not about to fight another Tudor's battles, he had had enough of that. "My mother and I greatly appreciate everything you did for our family."

"There is not any need to thank me. As an orphan myself I know what it is like."

Patrick nodded and thanked her one last time. Before he showed her out, she handed him a locket bearing an old family picture of her, Annie and Arthur in between their mother and their father, George Boleyn, painted weeks after his death. Meggie was only a baby back then but her mother, not wanting to leave any doubt, ordered this painting and similar others with the words 'the Boleyn family Invictus'. The Boleyn family, invincible. It had been true once. Meggie had heard the countless tales Annie told her about their family, how they had triumphed against the mighty Aragon faction and against all odds turned one of their own into Queen.

Patrick smiled at the miniature. Annie kissed him in the left cheek, bid him goodnight, and left.

* * *

"Your Grace. Welcome back."

"Your Grace, tis good to see you."

"My Lady … Your Grace, tis good to see you all." And all so well, he thought bitterly.

Mary smiled and showed him to the table where other members of their family were gathered. Patrick greeted him and sat, much to his great relief far from the Princess Margery and her aloof husband, Marcus, Duke of Gloucester.

"Let us give thanks, we have a lot to be thankful for." Mary started joining hands with her husband and her son in law, Prince Marcus, the others did the same. "Our son, Patrick has returned to us, our daughter Meggie" The other members of the household, including their servants present bowed their heads deeper at the mention of their mistress' second eldest daughter. "…she rests in peace and looks down us from heaven." Everyone then proceeded to say the Lord's prayer.

***"Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name.**  
**Your Kingdom come, your will be done,**  
**on Earth as it is in heaven.**  
**Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive our debtors.**  
**And lead us not …"**

Here she paused, a huge knot forming in her throat. She had been led into temptation by Ned, she had given him a daughter, a daughter they both misused and used to be together against the laws of their Holy Lord Christ. They broke one of the Lord's commandments to be together and like the Savior, their daughter had paid the ultimate daughter.

**"… not into temptation, but deliver us from evil."**

Everyone ended the prayer with a quick "Amen" eager to get on with the feasting.

Margery and Marcus held hands. They looked so happy, Patrick could not help but envy them. Even Arthur in spite of his plain, milksop wife, looked comforted by her presence and that of their children who each sat between their parents. Their son next to their mother, their daughters next to their father who were said to be his favorites as they had inherited every one of the Boleyn dark looks. Only Arthur's heir had come blond and fair like his Howard ancestors but his eyes, the most deplorable aspect of him, were sky blue like his mother giving the appearance of a paler and weaker boy in comparison to his much robust and healthier cousins.

Edward and Jane looked at the Duke with pity. Jane could not help notice the Duke's left hand missing its three fingers. Was this the price of love? She gave him a sympathetic glance, which he returned with a quick nod.

"That was a splendid dinner. Your Grace is a gracious hostess."

"Thank you My Lord, I mean Your Grace." Mary said, quickly apologizing for her slip of tongue. "Strange is it not? Years ago you would not dream of being called Duke, now that you are, your life is turned upside down." She stopped, pausing as she looked up to meet the Duke's steely gaze. "I want to thank you for the joy you gave my daughter, in the short moments you were together … she mentioned in a letter they were the best moments of her life."

Patrick took the woman in his arms and embraced her, petting her head, her hair trapped in a golden snood encrusted with pearls and rubies. From this angle she looked like the grieving mother and a perfect Princess but to Patrick she was anything but.

* * *

"I have deciding to take the children to Ireland."

Ned nodded, resting his chin on his fist, releasing one finger to scratch his moustache. It was no use arguing with the Duke's logic. He had a duty to his family and managing his new states. And it would do them good getting away from all the intrigue and backstabbing of the court.

He gave his permission and the following morning he and his grandchildren departed to Pembroke Castle, one of the Good Duke's many properties where they would spend weekend and from there move to their new home, Angel's Hall, named after his great ancestor, the angel Earl who was said to be one of the many string of lovers of Isabella, the she-wolf of France.

Edward and the rest of his family moved to the Palace of Beaulieu in Essex. The palace house was a far cry from this palace, first awarded to George Boleyn along with the Beaulieu located in Hampshire; it was magnificent and Edward had only made it more, adding new rooms for what they hoped would be a string of grandchildren.

Now that Margery was entering the time of her confinement, Mary and Edward watched her like a hawk. Her husband was hardly there but she did not seem to mind. Her uncle surprisingly came to visit as well with his wife, hanging about him closer than usual Mary noticed.

She went into labor on the fifteenth of August, a month early. Everyone was anxious, sick with worry, praying for a safe delivery. Thomas was in Ned's study going over his liquor cabinet. He was anxious as well, more than what he had been when his wife was pregnant with Mary, at one point Doctor Gibbs thought that she and the baby would not make it. He emptied his goblet and poured himself two more cups. Today the fate of England would be decided. Without an heir in the Tudor cradle from the Prince of Wales and the Duke of Bavaria the throne would be disputed between the Queen's eldest son, the Holy Roman Emperor, William Hapsburg and the Duke of Gloucester. And since the English had no love for the Hapsburgs except their young Prince, the throne would pass over to Marcus and his heirs.

His heirs. Thomas smirked. The stars would be burning bright for her and the child nestled in her womb. As he heard her cries he sunk in his brother's chair. He did not hear the cracks of the doors being opened, or noticed his wife coming in.

* * *

"My Lady you have to push …"

"No, I can't, I can't." Margery cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned to her mother. "Please mama, make it stop."

"Sweetheart you have to push, you have to push. It will be over soon."

"No mama, I want it out now!"

"You won't have it out unless you push!" Her mother screamed clasping her daughter's hand and supporting her back with the other, forcing her to sit up straight so when the next contraction came she would be prepared.

"No mama, no mama, please, I d-don't" Mary slapped her daughter's face. "M-a-ma-ma"

"Don't, listen to me! You can't close your eyes now. This baby will come whether you like it or not. You can't give up now Margery, give this poor creature the chance to live." She said to her daughter whom, upon seeing her pained expression, she embraced. "We will do this together, now push. Push and do not stop until the physician tells you to stop. Alright?" Margery nodded, giving one painful cry.

It took several more pushes for the baby to slid past her legs, the household members perked their heads up as they heard the thunderous cry of their newborn Prince.

"What is it?" Margery asked laying her head back against the pillow. She felt woozy, her vision was hazy and she could barely hear her mother and the rest of her women. All that mattered was that her son was all right and she had done her duty to England and her husband.

However, the next words uttered by the midwife shattered her world:

"Congratulations Your Highness, you have a healthy baby girl."

* * *

"Congratulations Thomas. You have a darling baby girl." His wife said finally making her presence known.

Thomas perked his head up, she was standing in the doorway with hands behind her back.

"Do you want to hear how she takes after you? Eyes the color of sapphire, lips red as blood and hair black as night, just like her father." She added bitterly, clapping.

"Kate listen-"

"No. I gave a huge part of my life for you. Against everyone's advice, I married you when you were just a plain knight. Everyone could see you would do me no good but I married you because I loved you and damn you Thomas, I still do. I gave up everything for you. And this is how you repay me?"

Thomas was silent, he had no words to explain how he felt and atone for his sins.

"I never want you to see her again."

His eyes widened. She couldn't ask him that, if only she knew how he felt. "Kate-" He tried but she interrupted.

"I mean it Thomas. I will not have that whore staining our reputation. I made a vow before our Holy Father and I intend to keep it. So if you think going anywhere near you red-haired whore not only will I keep her away, I shall make you suffer."

Thomas saw Kate was holding back her tears, his gaze hardened as he said –"Is this an ultimatum then? Because if it is, I am warning you beforehand I am not a man who gives up on the things he loves."

His words angered her. Love? What could that wench possibly know of love? She was his niece for God's sake and that woman's daughter, no different than her, the only thing she was good for apparently was stealing other women's husbands. "I am warning you Thomas if you continue with this torrid affair of yours it will not be I that wrecks vengeance on you but God."

He smirked. "He won't and you know why?" Walking forward he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Because he does not care."

"Neither does your whore. What do you think Thomas that you can bring Meggie back through some sick revenge you have planning? She is dead Thomas."

"She is not-" He protested but she cut him off brusquely.

"She is and you are insulting her memory by laying with that whore. Need I remind you what you said when she was little? A nuisance and nothing more. She is playing you and you are too dim to see it."

"Nobody is playing me." If anything it was the other way around. He had things under control, he assured Kate.

She broke, throwing her head back in laughter. "Oh Thomas, how age has clouded your senses. Don't you see she is only with you because you present a diversion from Marcus? She will tire of you Thomas and when she does who do you think will be who will be by your side, comforting you, holding your hand, sharing your bed while she looks for another fool to prey on?"

Thomas was about to retort when their daughter, Mary, came and announced what they already knew that their niece had given birth to a Princess and before she lost consciousness, Margery had named her Jane, after her late Aunt.

A look of pride passed on Thomas' face as he finally imagined his daughter's features which he did not have the opportunity for, with Kate's nagging. Wondering if she would be as beautiful as his daughter, Mary. Kate did not stay too long, too sick to hear the rest of their conversation.

On her way she crossed paths with the Prince. A look of regret passed on his face as she congratulated him for his new daughter.

* * *

***From Matthew 6:9 -13. The only difference between that and Luke is in in the line -forgive our debtors- which is Forgive Our Sins in the latter gospel.**


	26. Not Looking for Absolution

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and the OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed.**

**Sources used: "Henry VIII & his Court" by Alison Weir and "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley.**

* * *

**Not Looking for Absolution**

**~o~**

"_One thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme to explain in due time  
(All I know)_

_Time is a valuable thing_  
_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_  
_Watch it count down to the end of the day_  
_The clock ticks life away_  
_(It's so unreal)_

_Didn't look out below_  
_Watch the time go right out the window_  
_Tried to hold on, but didn't even know_  
_I wasted it all just to_  
_(Watch you go)_

_I kept everything inside_  
_And even though I tried_  
_It all fell apart_  
_What it meant to me_  
_Will eventually be_  
_A memory_  
_Of a time_

_I tried so hard_  
_And got so far_  
_But in the end_  
_It doesn't even matter._

_I had to fall_  
_To lose it all_  
_But in the end_  
_It doesn't even matter._

_One thing_  
_I don't know why_  
_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_  
_Keep that in mind_  
_I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I_  
_(Tried so hard)_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_  
_Acting like I was part of your property_  
_Remembering all the times you fought with me_  
_I'm surprised (It got so far)_

_Things aren't the way they were before_  
_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_  
_Not that you knew me back then_  
_But it all comes back to me(In the end)_

_You kept everything inside_  
_And even though I tried_  
_It all fell apart_  
_What it meant to me will eventually be_  
_A memory of a time when I_

_I tried so hard_  
_And got so far_  
_But in the end_  
_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_  
_To lose it all_  
_But in the end_  
_It doesn't even matter_

_I put my trust in you_  
_Pushed as far as I can go_  
_For all this_  
_There's only one thing you should know_

_I put my trust in you_  
_Pushed as far as I can go_  
_For all this_  
_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard_  
_And got so far_  
_But in the end_  
_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_  
_To lose it all_  
_But in the end_  
_It doesn't even matter"_

**~ "In the End" by Linkin Park**

"_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables_

_I wish you'd unclench your fists_  
_And unpack your suitcase_  
_Lately there's been too much of this_  
_Don't think it's too late_

_Nothing is wrong_  
_Just as long as_  
_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_  
_Gonna make it all right but not right now_  
_I know you're wondering when_  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_  
_Someday, somehow_  
_Gonna make it all right but not right now_  
_I know you're wondering when_

_Well i hoped that since we're here anyway_  
_We could end up saying_  
_Things we've always needed to say_  
_So we could end up straying_  
_Now the story's played out like this_  
_Just like a paperback novel_  
_Lets rewrite an ending that fits_  
_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothing is wrong_  
_Just as long as_  
_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_  
_Gonna make it all right but not right now_  
_I know you're wondering when_  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_  
_Someday, somehow_  
_Gonna make it all right but not right now_  
_I know you're wondering when_  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_How the hell did we wind up like this_  
_Why weren't we able_  
_To see the signs that we missed_  
_And try to turn the tables_  
_Now the story's played out like this_  
_Just like a paperback novel_  
_Lets rewrite an ending that fits_  
_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothing is wrong_  
_Just as long as_  
_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_  
_Gonna make it all right but not right now_  
_I know you're wondering when_  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_  
_Someday, somehow_  
_Gonna make it all right but not right now_  
_I know you're wondering when_  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_  
_I know you're wondering when_  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_  
_I know you're wondering when."_

**~ "Someday" by Nickelback**

* * *

"_A man's enemies are the men of his own house."_

**~ Micah 7:6**

"_For there is no faithfulness in their mouth;  
their inward part is very wickedness;  
their throat is an open sepulcher;  
they flatter with their tongue."_

**Psalm 5:9 -10**

* * *

**1562**

His family arrived to their new property. The Queen had taken great care in hiring the best architects England had to offer and restored the building he and Meggie had worked so hard to rebuild, seeking loans, to its true glory. It had been one of the great halls that had once belonged to Edward IV and his Plantagenet Queen and Anne Boleyn. Hansworth.

He had decided not to go to Ireland as he initially planned. His mother was right, Nicky and Joey needed the Seymours present, as much as he hated to admit. It had taken them some time to travel but they were finally here. What had once been his and Meggie's dream house was just his and his family. He did not know how he would go on without her.

"You will my son." Gertrude promised her son putting her youngest grandson to sleep with a lullaby she used to sing Patrick when he was little.

"I don't know if I can or if I want to mother."

"We all suffer in life, happiness is not something that is meant to be enjoyed for long periods of time. It is short and when it comes we must take advantage of it and live every moment like it is our last."

"I believed Meggie could be mine. Everyone mocked me for taking her as my wife but I saw her since the moment I met her that there was this inner beauty in her that no one else had, not even … my first wife."

"It hurts but it will get better. You have to be strong for your little ones, they will need their father especially Joey, he needs to get out of his shock and Nicky needs to know you won't abandon him again."

Patrick nodded and he went to his eldest son. He knelt down, raising his chin so he would meet his eyes. "Nicholas, look at me. Your mother is gone and there is nothing we can do about it, but I promise you, I won't leave you alone. Not like last time."

"You promise?"

"I do." He said then hugged him.

* * *

"Mmmm…" Mary awoke from her slumber, she could hear her husband's heartbeat as she nuzzled her head in his naked chest. He was still the same man she married, strong, virile. There was nothing more she could wish for.

She went to see her newborn granddaughter. What she found brought old regret but did not shock her. "Hello." She said bringing the newborn to her breast. Identifying the older presence as friendly, she nuzzled closer to her breast raising her hands to her nipples. She was hungry and her mother had refused to breastfeed her and the wet-nurse had already left. Marcus did not approve of her and it would be a week before another one was brought.

Mary wondered.

She pushed down her night rail and brought the hungry babe closer. Almost instantly it began suckling. When she was done Mary put her back in her crib. Her mother was next door, still sleeping. Margery had refused to hold her daughter, she was either too heavy or too wiggly, if it was not one thing it was the other.

She sighed and returned to Ned.

* * *

Ned went and visited his granddaughter. Margery was still asleep. Her uncle had gone to see her. Edward did not interrupt knowing Margery knew very well how to defend herself. It was no secret that Thomas was not overly fond of Margery but Ned let him in their house nonetheless –despite his wife's protests- because he wanted to see all their family together and share in his triumph.

As soon as his eyes gazed at the silent creature who opened her eyes; Ned reeled back in shock. "No!"

Bringing his hand to his mouth he squeezed his other hand forming a fist. **That bitch! Witch … fucking whore!**

He went to her bedroom. He thanked God his brother was not there because God knows what he would have done if he was.

He woke her up and upon seeing her father, Margery asked in a drowsy voice "Father? What are you doing there?"

The only response she got was being thrown off the bed then brought on her knees by a strong pull of her hair and once released a strong slap that made her whole head turn. He let go off her and Margery clutched her cheek, rubbing the spot where he hit her.

"For the love I bear your mother I will not tell her what I did, but we will bury an empty coffin and you will return to Marcus' bed, I will lock you two if I must, and you will give him an heir!"

Her eyebrows shot up. "What? No! Please father" she crawled all the way to his feet. "my daughter is innocent I beg you, if you must take revenge, take it on me."

"I will." He said grabbing her shoulders and bringing her to her feet. "You will be locked up, and I will not open this door until you and Marcus have consummated your marriage which I suspect you were too busy making your uncle squeal like a dolphin while you sucked his cock!"

"No! That is not true. I am innocent!"

"I just saw my granddaughter's eyes Margery. Or should I say my niece? By God…" He threw her on the bed giving a loud cry. "I loved you more than all my children!"_ And Thomas_ –he thought. He was not going let his brother go free of this.

"Wait, father! Please if you must, hear me out! I was not unfaithful to Marcus, rather he was unfaithful to me. He fell in love with something that never existed. He loved me for my beauty not for my talents. I tried, God's blood how I tried, but he loved an illusion."

"And what were you expecting? That a Princess is free to love?" He laughed cruelly. "A Princess does not love, her sole duty is to make alliances and bring heirs to the royal cradle Margery, which in your case is the latter." He growled and turned away walking to the window. The sun was rising and he was surprised their screams had not woken the entire household. It would be a miracle if he could keep this in the family. Nobody ought to know his daughter's shame, it would destroy not only her, but them as well. "God! I already risked too much with this marriage. If your Aunt Bella were to find out-"

"She won't."

They turned their heads to the door, there was Marcus and behind them her Uncle Thomas. "She will not find out Your Grace because no one will tell her and I will recognize Margery's daughter as my own and that will be the end of it."

"And what if you were not to have any male heirs? Hmm? What then? Do you really think you would be happy knowing that your states, possibly the throne will be handed down to a bastard?"

"She is not a bastard!" Margery screamed.

"No, you be silent! I will speak with you later." Ned shouted and Margery closed her lips, she wanted to say something but the look on her father's eyes forced her into silence.  
Thomas looked at her with pity, he wished he'd had remained there to defend her against the golden wolf's wrath.

Ned advanced dangerously to Marcus, his eyes blazing with hatred as he turned to his brother. Thomas had nothing to offer but a smirk. He had seen his brother at his worst and this was nothing, he had expected something much, much worse. He turned to Marcus, his expression one of annoyance as he stared in disbelief at the young Prince. "Just what do you think will happen when she grows up and wonders why is it she looks more like her mother's uncle than her father? Will you be able to love her knowing what she is? Knowing what her mother has done to you?"

"She is innocent, regardless of what her mother did, she is my daughter and she will grow up as such."

"She is an abomination." Ned hissed, unable to think as that thing as his granddaughter. The mere thought of her turned his stomach upside down.

"She is my daughter." Marcus said firmly, standing his ground, looking directly into the Duke's dark blue orbs.

Ned turned his head back to his daughter then to Marcus. He smirked. "You are right, she deserves to be called your daughter. You two are made for each other, you are two poor brainless souls."

"Father stop it!" Margery had had enough. She rose from bed and put herself between her father and husband, ignoring the sniggering coming from her Uncle. "Marcus is the father of my child, he knows it, I know it, and as long as everyone does, her parentage will never be questioned. Do you really want to take her somewhere else to be fostered, to grow up ashamed of what she is? Is that what you really want for your granddaughter? You should know better after Meggie-"

"Do not bring Meggie into this!"

"I will. Meggie was miserable because she always knew what she was, she knew my life could have been hers and she grew resentful of her parents and her siblings. Her hatred was solely because you and mother denied her the one thing she truly wanted: happiness. Are you going to deny my daughter the chance for happiness too? Is that how much your granddaughter is worth to you?"

Furthermore she added before her father could rebuke her. "And do not call my daughter an abomination. She is nothing like Meggie was. She is legitimate and someday she will make a grand marriage fulfilling all your ambitions. Isn't that what you were after, after all? Ambition, ambition you said was your motto and that I should never forget it." She said, thawing more venom. "Well there, next door, is the fruit of your ambition." She pointed in the direction her daughter's room lay. "And I swear that I will not let you or any man use her as you used me."

"Used you? Is that how distorted your perception is of me? I loved you Margery, I loved you more than I loved all of my children." _Even Meggie._ "And what did I get in return? I am not going to have you ruin everything me and your mother worked so hard to achieve just because you decided to have a hot moment with your uncle!"

"It was not a hot moment. I do love my Uncle."

Marcus turned away. It did not bother her that his hurt break a million pieces. Her father had to hear it. Was she so different from him? He took what he wanted and he never had any moral qualms. Why should she?

Ned gave a loud snort followed by a cackle then his face distorted into an ugly expression of pure hatred as he faced his brother. "You … you could not wait to get your hands on my daughter, just like everything else you corrupt! You specialize in taking young innocent girls and corrupting them."

Thomas snorted, throwing his head back in laughter. "Please brother, spare me your insults. You know me better than that. I corrupted no one" he leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Besides, your daughter was very willing I assure you."

Ned grabbed his brother and pinned him against the wall. Margery yelled in protest but her screams went unheard of by her father and Marcus who restrained her.

"You took everything you loved from me, first Meggie now Margery's innocence, the only thing of value she had left. Now who will want her?"

"You seem to be going deaf. Didn't you hear His Highness? No one will know. And who would suspect perfect, pliant, virtuous Margery" Ned squeezed harder at his brother's mock. "over her lecherous father? Did you tell them Edward, how you took advantage of her poor mother? How she came begging to you to release Edward from the tower and you lied to her, offering her sex in exchange for his life? Nine months later" he raised his voice "we have a precious little baby girl with howling cries! Do you remember Edward when she was born? How you were oh so worried for her mother, you didn't even turn your attention to that child. I did. Me and Kate raised her, saw to her every needs while you were too busy warming her mother's bed. How am I different from you?"

"For one I didn't fuck my niece."

"Ah then, there is the catch. Tell me, if I fucked Meggie would you be so distressed? Are you mad because I ruined your favorite daughter or spoiled your ambitions? With you, I can't tell one from the other."

"Careful Thomas, you don't want to push me over the edge." Ned squeezed harder.

"Do it then, do it! … S-show everyone w-what a g-great fa-am-argh-ily argh ... man … you are!"

Ned let go of him. Thomas fell to the floor clutching his throat, gasping for breath. He looked up at his brother, his face red as his brother's with the anger he felt, his voice reflecting the same emotion.  
"You think I care what you do to me? I have nothing to lose. You took Meggie away from me when you promised me she would be safe and happy. I gave her up for you."

"Nonsense Thomas you gave her up because you never cared for her."

"Bull's shit! I cared more for her than you ever did for any human being besides yourself. I was there Edward! Do you want to hear how I rescued her from that poor excuse of a King? I had already seen her, weeks before, abused by our golden nephew." He spit at the name of Edward. "Eddie had her locked in this secret room only he had access to. I tried many times to see her but His Majesty laughed and turned me away. Then one day when I overheard a conversation between his best friend Barnarby FitzPatrick and Archbishop Cranmer, yes that Cranmer, your friend! How he despaired for his friend's soul and what he was doing to his poor niece and cousin. I knew then I had to get Meggie out. I did the only thing I knew how to do, threaten and Lord was I good at it. Our nephew was just as scared as his black hound when he saw me" Thomas laughed madly "The little idiot thought I was the fiend from hell. I shot at his hound then pointed the second pistol at him and gave him an ultimatum: either Meggie or his brains but I would not leave empty handed."

Thomas scrambled to his feet and stood up. "I freed your daughter Ned, I saw her sprawled on the bed as she tried to cover herself up for me. She was scared and begging me not to do anything to our nephew. Even in her darkest times she still begged for you, she dropped to her knees after I helped her dress, and begged Edward not to kill you. If it had not been for her none of us would be here. She saved us and what did she get in return?" He demanded.

"I loved my daughter Thomas."

"Did you?" Thomas challenged. He could see his older brother gritting his teeth. _Good,_ because he had loads more to reveal. Just then, baby Jane began wailing, Ned turned his attention to the opposite bedroom and nothing Marcus, Margery or Thomas could say could prevent him from going there.

He picked Jane up before Thomas and the rest could prevent it but then to their surprise Mary arrived, looking as imposing as ever and she only needed three words to change her husband's mind. "Put her down." She ordered.

Ned did so then looked at his wife as if she had suddenly gone mad.

"I will not let you take her." Then she turned to Margery, her eyes piercing then to Marcus. "Your Highness please escort my daughter to her room, you will both be sharing quarters."

"But mother-"

"No buts Margery. Go!"

Margery nodded and lowered her gaze down like any good wife, daughter would at the command of her elders, and let Marcus take her to her room where neither said a word as they tried to keep distance from each other while on their bed.

"What do you think gives you the right to do that?" Edward demanded. "You realize what she's done?"

"I do and there is no need to yell. I know what this could mean for all of us if our daughter's indiscretion were to be made public."

"Made public? I am afraid it already has. Everyone in this house surely heard us." Ned protested but his wife replied with the same calm tone. "They haven't." She assured him. Ned raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "You are not the only one with wily tricks love." She turned, her arms crossed against her chest, to Tom, her eyes blazing with worse hatred than his brother. "Leave this place. I never want to see you near my daughter again, and if anything –mark my words- happens to my daughter and her reputation I swear by the saints and God Almighty I will have your head on a spike."

"Impossible Your Grace, you forget your sister is Queen not you though I wouldn't past Ned's wife to wish something of the sort."

"Leave Mister Seymour" She said firmer.

"Sister, brother." He said bowing to each, turning around to make his exit.

"You are letting her off the hook easily-"

"I am not letting anybody off the bloody hook if that is what you think."

"That's exactly what I think. Margery committed incest with her Uncle, if your brother, my dear nephew Edward were to find out, you don't think they won't use this against us or your sister to rally up the commons or worse, religious leaders and their flock, to him?"

"Do not exaggerate Ned. Nobody is ever going to know. This will remain hidden and in time you and I will forget."

Ned smirked, unable to think how he could ever forgive or forget his brother and his own daughter for what they had done. "How did you get everyone to remain in their beds?"

Mary's lips curled into a mysterious smile.

"What did you put in their drinks?"

"Just a sleeping powder, it wears off after hours but by the time they wake the sun will be rising and everyone, including the servants, will be unaware of what transpired."

"This will and cannot remain hidden for long Mary. Someone is bound to find out."

"That someone you will take care of as you have taken care of all the rest." She sighed. "I do not want another incident like with Meggie, Ned. I felt her death just as much as you did and if we take Jane away it will be history repeating itself. Marcus loves Jane and that is enough for me, it should be for you."

"I can't, I don't have the lack of dignity you have to look at my daughter straight in the face knowing that she has created …" He could not bring himself to say it. "… that!" He pointed in Jane's direction.

Jane began to wail again, Mary picked her up and sang her a song from her childhood days and she immediately went to sleep.

"Just look at her Ned. Is this the face of an abomination? Meggie was forced to lay with her uncle, granted against her will. You never judged Eddie for his father's sins, why should you judge Janey?"

Ned sighed passing his fingers through his dark blond hair. The child had his brother's pale skin and the Seymour trademark raven hair and eyes the color of sapphire, almond-shaped. She could easily pass off as Marcus' if it were not for those eyes.

"Because I love Margery. I love her the most from all our children. I want what is best for her. She was the light of my life and then my brother comes and corrupts her. How am I supposed to feel knowing she's thrown everything away and put herself in danger? They don't take these things lightly Mary, you know that." Remember Anne Boleyn, was his clear meaning.

"Anne was a different matter. Margery will be careful from now on."

"How? Can you predict the future? If I know my brother and I sadly do, he is not the kind to let go of beautiful women, once he has a taste of the plum he becomes addicted and Margery has become something forbidden, that only adds to the addiction."

"He is not going to let go of her Mary." He said lastly caressing her chin. How delicate she was still to his touch. He feared not only for his fortunes and his family but for her, he did not know what this would do, how she would react if everything she loved was torn from her for their daughter's indiscretion.

Ned did not need to worry for her, she assured him this much. She was made of iron like her father and like Bella, she was strong and could withstand everything.


	27. Dark Sanctum

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything except the plot and OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's supported, helped and reviewed this story.  
**

**Sources used: "Henry VIII and his Court" by Alison Weir, "The Tudors" by John Guy, and "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley.**

**r/r!  
**

* * *

**Dark Sanctum**

**~o~**

**"Icy chills round your heart**  
**A heart that's made of stone**  
**It seems like**  
**Life is out to get you**  
**To destroy what you want**  
**I know that, that you blame me for all that you go through**  
**It could be, so different if you would just let it go**

**You're all alone**  
**Running out of ways to**  
**Hold on to hope**  
**And it always slips away**  
**You're all alone**  
**But you don't have to**  
**Pretend to cope**  
**There is a brighter way**

**If you would change your perspective**  
**You'd see that it is true**  
**Life is not always what you want**  
**Sometimes it's hard to bear**  
**I'd be with you, and help you in all that you go through**  
**I love you, let Me change your heart by coming in**

**You're all alone**  
**Running out of ways to**  
**Hold on to hope**  
**And it always slips away**  
**You're all alone**  
**But you don't have to**  
**Pretend to cope**  
**There is a brighter way"**

**~ "All Alone" by Kutless**

* * *

"_Things are always going to get worse before they get better."_

**~ Alfred Pennyworth; "The Dark Knight" (2008)**

* * *

**Late February – March 1563**

Eddie entered his grand-Aunt's greatest palace. Nonsuch. It was magnificent.

*****Every inch of the palace was lavishly adorned with the royal arms, heraldic badges, initials, mottos, and other emblems in stone, terracotta, glass, and paint, that were seen above doorways, on walls and weather-vanes, and in windows.

Eddie could barely see the stained glass of his rooms. It was designed specifically for him. Ned said everything and everyone in it belonged to him but he should not abuse his power because as Master of his Household he had a responsibility to those less fortunate than he. They would look at him for guidance and if he showed himself to be too weak, too scared, or too cruel then nobody would obey him.

Eddie took his responsibilities seriously. Within a week, he ordered all his servants washed and that they be served the same hot meals as he was. He intended to be a good and benevolent master albeit firm if he had to, as his grandfather intended.

"What is your name?" He asked one of the servant girls one day as he saw her picking up his dirty clothes from his room. She was about his age. _Must be one of the launderers' daughters._

The girl looked up at him, cocking her head curiously. At first by his shaggy clothing and the mud in his hair she thought he was an intruder and she was ready to raise her broom at him when she noticed his dark grey eyes and golden hair.

"Your lordship." She lowered her gaze.

He raised her chin with his muddied fingers. "It is all right. You should know you ought not to be scared of the mighty Marques of Pembroke." He said haughtily then changed his tone upon seeing her frightened expression. "I am sorry, I do not talk much with your kind."

A look of dismay passed on her face. "My kind?" She asked, masking her outrage with a humble expression. If one thing she was told it was never contradict your lord, no matter how he treated you, what he said. He was your master and lord. You were nothing. His property, his tool, to use as he pleased. Well, she was not about to let this arrogant boy use her. She was a person and she deserved to be treated with the same respect.  
"Your kind treats my kind as if it were nothing."

At first Eddie did not understand then his eyes widened. "Oh no, I am sorry, I did not mean that. What I meant was your kind, you know-"

"Nay, I do not know."

"Girls, I mean women … I mean girls like you. Not like you but girls in general … you know."

She tilted her head sideways. This boy was not making any sense. Then looking into eyes, she found his meaning. "You can't speak to girls?" She asked in bafflement. Surely a boy like him would.

Eddie answered her unasked question. "I spend most of my times playing with other boys at Court, I don't have much time for girls, they never interest me. They are so boring."

She crossed her arms. "I could say the same thing about boys." She said. "Rachel Aurora Dawes."

He smiled reintroducing himself. "Edward FitzTudor, Marques of Pembroke at your service." He gave an elegant bow which she tried to imitate.

He chuckled and showed her how to do it. "Breath in, stand erect, raising your chin up but not too up then put this leg behind, incline it slightly and bow down with your hand coming forward then return to your initial position and always lower your eyes." She followed his instructions and the end result was a perfectly elegant bow which mirrored the high born women of the court.

"Was I perfect?"

"You were. Now if you want to bow like me, you do it like this." He leaned forward and bowed, she followed once again his instructions.

"I like this one better." She said. He smiled, she looked rather insipid with her pale face and lack of paint on her lips but there was something about her like his grandmother that made her beautiful beyond comparison and like his grandmother, she had hair the color of fire.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No but I have cousins and I can't stand them to be honest." She said. She did not know why she was telling this to him but she felt comfortable around him. "I spend most of my days sleeping and when I am not I have to listen to Snow's constant complaints about her prince charming-"

"Snow as in Snow White, the fairy tale Princess?" He had heard tales of the infamous Princess from his uncle Marcus, Margery's husband and Philip who were German and had grown up hearing these tales.

"Nay, she dreams she was a Princess but I assure you there is nothing remotely true. Her sister Emma is worse, their last name is White and for some reason, don't ask me why, my Aunt named her eldest daughter after the fabled Princess. Her husband is a no good smith who thinks himself the gallant soldier but he has been discharged twice, first for stealing from dead men's soldier, second for questioning his platoon leader's orders."

"Why is she with him then?"

"I don't know, I guess Snow likes to think herself the Princess in love with the gallant Prince. Whatever, I think fairy tales are a waste of time, if they were true then I would be a sleeping beauty instead of the ugly and pale creature my cousins often mock me to be because I do sleep much but it is only because they can't stop talking about them. "

"They are idiots" She then said as she picked up her broom and put his clothes down. "The only reason why Snow's husband didn't get punished was because he changed his name and his twin brother took the fall for him. Rather nasty end. It is only the wicked that prosper My Lord in this world and the idiots."

They nodded then laughed as Eddie made silly faces.

He raised his hand to her cheeks and said. "I don't think you are ugly, in fact you could be a sleeping beauty if you smiled more often."

She smiled.

"See, that is what I am talking about." Her smile widened and then he brought his lips to hers. The kiss could not have lasted more than thirty seconds but it was everything Rachel had imagined it to be. She cleared her throat. Reality suddenly hit her. This was no fairy tale. She was no fair Princess. No kiss would transform into one. She had to face the truth. She was a laundress' daughter and he the son of a King, a deposed King aye, but a King nonetheless.  
She returned to the spot where she had thrown his clothes when he had approached her and ran out of the room before he could say something that would only embarrass her more.

* * *

"Who was that lady you were talking to Eddie?" Nicky asked his best friend. "She is pretty. If I wasn't months older than you I would have had her myself already."

"Shut your mouth Nicky, you are only twelve, same as me."

"So? I am months away from being thirteen and besides, don't we noble men always get what we want?"

"Nay, you get what you want, I have to work extra harder to." He said, his gaze following the fiery-head Rachel as she headed to the kitchens where she would be dining with the rest of her family. Her cousins were chattering like two mindless drones, giggling and mocking Rachel at her expense.

He sighed. Since had had been given the title of Marques, he thought his life would be so much easier. But it seemed he was as insipid as Rachel. "I would rather face a hungry dragon than a girl any day."

"You are far too modest Eddie. Use the power your Aunt gave you and sweep the girl off your feet." Nicky said swinging his arm around his best friend.

"Nicholas!"

They wheeled to face his father, the Duke of Westleight. He walked to his son and grabbed his arm roughly. Eddie was ready to jump to his friend's defense but a pleading look from his friend stopped him.

"What did I tell you about choosing your friends?" He turned to his late wife's shame. "You there, don't go running like a coward and face me. Just what you were doing with my son?"

"It wasn't his fault father it was mine. I wanted to play with Eddie, we were running around the gardens daring each other and …" Nicky was cut off by a violent cough. His father let him go in alarm. Nicky fell to his knees and threw up all of his last meal.

"What in the hell?" Patrick thought aloud while Eddie ran calling for help.

The Queen's physician came to Nicky's aid. He prescribed him a tonic and the traditional medicine that always seemed to work wonders, good old rest. Patrick thanked him and Her Majesty and stayed by his son's bedside.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. He had been very scared for Nicholas' life. He had buried two of his wives. He did not what he would do if something happened to him. He regretted the way he acted earlier but Nicholas and Joseph were the last reminders he had of his wives. There was nothing he would not do to keep them safe even if it meant staining his hands with the blood of innocents.

He kissed his son's foreheads, falling asleep on his son's bed as he hugged him tight.

* * *

The Good Duke later found that his grandson and step-grandson had played a game of truth or dared and Nicky had lost so Eddie had dared to eat from poisonous berries. Eddie swore he did not know they were poisonous and Ned believed him but the fact remained he had endangered Nicky's life.

* * *

"Tis a child's game." Bella said to her sister. "Remember when we were children and we used to tease Maggie that she was too short to fit to the holes we dug on the ground, we could have killed her if our father did not spot us on time."

"But this is different sister. Eddie is not just any child."

"I know Mary but let him be a child, he won't be for too long, next year he will be three and ten and from what I hear our little Eddie is already gathering many admirers among the well-bred ladies at court."

"And the lowborn." Silent Maggie said coming into the room unannounced.

"Welcome sister, tell me what brings you here?" Bella inquired beckoning her younger sister to sit next to her and Mary.

"Just idle gossip. One of my little birdies heard the most God-awful rumor."

"Out with it Maggie." Said the Queen impatiently.

Mary rubbed her nose to prevent her from laughing. Some things never changed.

"One of the laundress' daughters, old Miss White and those God-awful daughters of hers and her sister boasted to Doctor Dee's assistant that the youngest member of their family had fallen in love with our little Eddie."

"They cannot be serious."

"I am afraid they are. It is all over the palace. It seems our little nephew is becoming popular."

"That will surely never happen, Mary will make sure of that." They all turned to Mary.

"I will but I can't stop my grandson from making friends, he is too much like me and Ned in that respect. Besides this proves that he is anything but their father if he can socialize with the lower classes."

"Nonetheless your son is highborn and if word were to get out he is humping one of my servants, well, you know how one little thing could turn into a scandal."

"It won't happen." Mary assured her sisters. "Eddie is a well-behaved boy. He is ignorant to the ways of men and besides, Ned and I watch him like a hawk." She said lastly folding her hands.

* * *

Eddie did not see where he was going until he bumped into his Aunt Margery. "Greetings Aunt Margery." He said with a grand smile.

Margery returned him the smile, next to her was Eleanor, the new Lady Darnley giving him another open smile. "How do you do Eddie?" She asked in her sweet melody that always calmed him.

His Aunt always brought the best in everyone. She made every day feel like a Sunday. His gaze went to his Aunt Eleanor. The fairer of the two. Yet she did not possess the glow that her younger cousin did. He wondered if Rachel -if she wore the same expensive clothes and her hair was let loose instead of that ugly cap she wore, decorated with pearls encrusted on her diadem- would look as beautiful as Aunt Margery?

Margery could see her nephew was thinking about that laundress' daughter by the way his gaze turned dreamy and she knelt down and whispered in his ear. "Do you want to see what I got you for your birthday Eddie?"

He cocked his head and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "But my birthday was a month ago."

"No matter, I got you something that will make all your presents seem insignificant to mine." Eleanor cleared her throat. "Ours." Margery rephrased and she and Eleanor led Eddie to her privy chamber where his mouth nearly hit the floor when the doors opened to reveal Rachel Dawes dressed in the finest clothes. Wearing a scarlet silk gown, a diamond diadem and ruff around her sleeves and neck that sparkled with gold powder just like the ones his Aunt wore.

"Well little Eddie, are you going to stand there or do I need to do the introductions for you?"

Eddie, unable to speak, could only nod, gawking at the beauty that lay in front of him.

"Rachel please come, do not bow. You are not a servant any longer."

Rachel obeyed Her Highness, her eyes cast down. Slowly she raised them to meet the young boy –No. Man's gaze, her mind told her- gaze. "My Lord." She greeted this time properly, her vocals more refined sounding like a true lady, just as he suspect his Aunts taught her.

"Well little Eddie, are you not going to say anything?"

Eddie was unsure what to say. He gulped. He had meant what he said. He would rather stand facing a mob of angry villagers or a dragon than a girl any day.  
Somehow he found his voice. "H-How … d-do you do Mistress Dawes?"

Both women laughed, even Rachel could not help but grin at the young boy's nervousness.

Eleanor then whispered into her cousin's ear. "Come Your Highness, let us leave the two love birds alone."

Eddie opened his lips wheeling around, looking in alarm at his Aunts but they were already out the door before he could voice his protests. He turned back to the fiery-head beauty. "I am sorry, if you feel uncomfortable we could just …"

"No Eddie, I am fine."

"Really, if you should feel uncomfortable-" He started but then Rachel boldly stepped forward and raised herself up due to his height –being taller than most boys his age, including Nicholas who was a year older than he- and locked her lips with his.

Eddie's eyes widened but soon becoming immersed in the kiss, closed his eyes and raised his hand to caress her cheek, rubbing her face with his other cheek.

They cut the kiss short as servants came bringing trails of smoked fish, hot bread, soup, fruit and every other kind of platter they could think of and put it on the tables standing on each corner of the room.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked grabbing his hand and bringing him where the fish was. It was the start of Lent so fish was the only animal they could eat but this did not prevent them from enjoying their meal.

* * *

"Where is our _dear_ lordship?" Patrick asked, ready to thaw venom at the recently turned Marques of Pembroke.

The Good Duke shook his head. "Ask Her Grace." He said tearing his gaze from the Duke's angry eyes to a more pleasant view of his wife.

"I am asking you, Your Grace. He is your grandson, is he not?"

"He is but I am sure my lady wife can tell you more, will you not sweeting?" He grabbed his wife's hand and brought it to his lips.

Mary's heart skipped a beat. Only Ned could make her feel like a young girl still in love. Her cheeks flustered and she forced herself to tear her gaze away from the handsome Wiltshire wolf whose eyes looked hungry, his heart filled with desire.

"I am sure he is with little Joey. Eddie is quite fond of our little grandson. He will not be with anyone else but his younger brother. Edmund can't get him to play with William, is that not right dear?"

Edmund nodded, sharing a grin with his wife and mother. "I am afraid Jane can't even get him to play with our youngest son, Johnny."

"I cannot blame him. You spoil Johnny too much sweetheart, he thinks himself too much above his station."

'Well mother he will be a Viscount someday."

"Yes, but not until he comes of age." His father replied savoring the smoked fish, trout and drinking from his golden goblet encrusted with rubies and diamonds. A gift from Her Majesty, the rubies gave the illusion of the dragon of Whales being real and the diamonds on the Lion of Lancaster's eyes a testament of the Tudor dynasty's glory.

Edmund was about to retort when his wife placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go. Let him have his victory." You have me, her meaning was clear. Edmund smiled and turned to his father nodding. He would prove himself to his father someday. And when that day came, neither he nor anyone would stand in his way.

* * *

This was more food than Rachel had seen in her life. "Can we eat all of it?" She asked once they sat down in the big table lying in the room next to this one. Servants poured in bringing everything they asked for.

Eddie nodded. He was hungry, he had not eaten since morning, he could eat the whole table but hearing Rachel's stomach growl he became sympathetic to her plight.

* * *

Patrick tried to enjoy the rest of his meal but he could not knowing that his son still lay in bed sick and as usual Edward Tudor's bastard was blameless. Edward Seymour had refused to punish him as any other courtier would have done in his position. Patrick knew if he had been the boy's grandfather he would have bashed his skull into it boiled like a soft apple.

Jane engaged the Duke in conversation. "How fares your son Your Grace?"

"He fares fine My Lady and he asks constantly for your eldest son's company. If it is not too much to ask, I would like your sons to become my sons' playmates. I heard your oldest son William is quite the prodigy."

Jane smiled, pleased to hear her son's reputation was being finally acknowledged. "You flatter me Your Grace. If he is any good it is all thanks to my husband. He has gathered the best tutors England has to offer."

"And his wife as head tutor, one of the most learned women in England."

Edmund and Jane chuckled good heartedly. Jane's cheeks flustered as they always did when somebody paid her compliment. She was not a vain creature, she was humble and obedient and embodied all of the Christian virtues a wife ought to have. Patrick smiled sadly remembering his wife had been like that.

"What do you say husband? Shall we send for William and Johnny to court?"

"I think nothing would please me more. It is a good way for William and Johnny to get familiarized with politics."

Jane laughed merrily slapping her husband's back playfully. "Oh Edmund, you and your politics. Let us leave the politics for today shan't we and enjoy our delicious meal."

"As you wish dear." He said kissing her lips.

Mary and Ned could not help but smile at the sudden couple. Patrick turned away from the scene, rising from his chair, suddenly excusing himself.

* * *

"Did we do the right thing pairing those lovebirds? She is quite the insipid creature isn't she?" Eleanor asked turning the page of her favorite book, Le Morte de' Artur. The death of King Arthur by Sir Thomas Mallory. She put her book down when she did not get a response from Margery. "Are you even listening?"

Margery hummed the same humming song. Her hands fell to her flat stomach. Marcus had seeded in her and just as soon as he had, his seed had gone to waste. His offspring were not even strong enough to handle her. Only _**his**_ dark wolf's pups could.

* * *

"Is it true what they say about you?" She asked suddenly taking a bite from the fruitcake they brought –just for her.

"What?"

"That you are a royal bastard bent on bringing evil to the world?"

"Just the world? Why not the universe?" He jested then seeing her concerned look he cleared his throat. "My Lady, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. If that was true then my mother was really a whore and I know for a fact she was not."

"How?"

"Because she was my mother and that is proof enough for me."

Rachel did not ask any more.

* * *

Margery sighed and finally acknowledged her cousin "What did you say?"

"Do not act as if you did not hear me, it does not suit you. You cannot lie to me Margery."

"I am just thinking of what I will call my next child? Marcus wants a good German name, I think we should have an English name for an English King."

Eleanor furrowed her brow. "Marcus thinks? Since when did those two words formed a sentence?"

"Strange is it not? But since Janey, Marcus has become very paranoid and anxious to get me with child."

"Well I wish I could share your pain but then I would be lying and I am not for lying, twisting truths maybe, omitting sometimes but not lying."

"Sometimes? You lie all the time!"

"Yes but I do a 'mea culpa' afterwards."

Margery laughed shaking her head at her cousin. She wished she could see things as simply as Eleanor did. It was no wonder why her husband loved her. While she and Marcus were a complete blunder, Eleanor and Henry shared everything. They were well matched in ambition as in beauty and their children were equally beautiful. Twins. Margery almost envied her. Almost.

The only comfort she got from Marcus was that he was faithful to her in body.

"I thought your husband did not approve."

"Oh he does not but his mother is a Catholic at heart so she and I don't tell him."

They chuckled.

"What am I going to do with you, Your Highness?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well … you and Marcus. He loves you, you know. He truly does. You should give him a chance. Let him court you. I did not think I could fall in love with that arrogant, pompous, idiotic-"

"Eleanor!"

"It's true! He was an idiotic boy until he met me." Eleanor winked, licking her lips as she remembered the various methods of pleasure he had employed last night. He was a good teacher and she a willing pupil. "But there you have us. Happily married."

"I do not believe you. No one can be that happy."

"Of course not. Happiness is not something we deserve, it is reserved to God and His angels. That is why we must savor it while we can. Enjoy your happiness with Marcus. He is a dullard, I will not deny that, but he has a good heart and he cares for you."

"So that means I should return the favor?"

"Do not view it as returning a favor. See it as an opportunity." Eleanor suggested.

Margery said nothing, she crossed her arms and poured herself more wine. As long as she was married to Marcus she could hope for nothing but a life of misery.

Seeing they were going to get nowhere with this, she changed topics. "That Rachel … how did you find some fair creature to cross our gallant nephew's path?"

Margery grinned. It was really easy –she explained. "I found her one day while my Uncle and I were on our way to the kitchens. It surprised me how much we looked alike."

Eleanor did not dare ask what they were doing in the kitchens. She could only guess by the wicked glint in her cousin's eyes it was not the cook's jelly they were after.

"I suggested to him that she would be a nice diversion for my nephew. Poor Eddie, Patrick has been horrible to him and my father is too blind to see it.

"You can't fault him for his disbelief. It is really hard to believe the son of the man responsible for your daughter's misery."

"Meggie's actions were her own not Eddie's. We have all suffered, he is not the only one. Uncle Thomas has told him a million times but father refuses to hear him."

_And with good reason_. Eleanor thought.

"Eddie will be having a great time with her. She is the most pleasing creature. She never complained even when Uncle Thomas was making fun of her but ugh! Her cousins Emma and that presumptuous idiot, Snow, they are horrid. I don't know how she puts up with them."

_Same way Marcus does with you._

"Some people just have stronger will." She said instead.

Margery nodded suddenly realizing as she put down her goblet her diamond brooch was dangling off her bodice. It was a symbol of her eternal love. _There._ She managed to adjust it.  
She returned her attention to Eleanor. "I guess so." She said. "Makes me sad though."

"Why? You both knew she would not be anything but a companion."

"I know but … I sort of wanted her to be something else."

"Not his future wife?"

Margery nipped her lip.

Eleanor suddenly laughed. "Margery sometimes the things you do … You cannot ask someone to be any more or less than they are. Rachel is a laundress' daughter and a servant, nothing more. Eddie has responsibilities. Some day he will marry and have offspring and those offspring will have their own offspring thus continuing his line."

"I know but I feel Eddie should be free to choose."

"Margery." Eleanor said, turning serious. She went to sit next to Margery. Taking her hand in hers, she said. "Eddie is not free to pick and choose who he wants to be with, anymore than we were when our husbands were picked for us. I am of the mind he should live his life in peace and quiet but the harsh reality is he is a royal and royals are we seldom meant for happiness."

Margery sighed. She was right but that did not make it anymore easier.

* * *

"Are you stuffed?"

"Very." Rachel said barely able to stand up. Eddie helped her and led her to his Aunt's bedchamber. "Your Aunt won't mind?"

"Nay, she will not. She spends most of her time in her other chambers anyways."

"I thought Their Highnesses shared a same bedroom."

"Nay. No royal couples do."

"That is odd. Marriage is supposed to be about compromise and mutual trust. If there is no mutual trust how can they expect a marriage to succeed?"

"Marriage is not about love. It is about obligation and duty, love has nothing to do with it."

"Then why bother marrying? If there is not any love, then a marriage is destined to fail."

"You speak like an expert."

"My mother was married to my father for eighteen years until his death."

"I am sorry."

"I am not. I have the best memories of him. He lives in my heart. He taught me love was the strongest force in the universe and nothing or anyone was its equal."

"You are very fortunate Rachel." Eddie said laying her on her bed. These past two years had been rough of him, he had dedicated his free time to study and exercise. As a result his once thin body had turned slender and he could carry things almost twice his weight. "I have no memory of my father, only what I hear of him and as you surely know by now, it is not very flattering."

"But he is not the only member of your family. You have other people who love you. What about your mother?"

"My mother … she …" He trailed off. Memories of that night came up. "… never got to know me and I never got to know her."

"I am sorry." She said, she wished she could say more but she was too sleepy to say anything more. She closed her eyes.

* * *

Margery sneaked Thomas to her husband's chambers after Eleanor left. He was surprised to see his privy chamber deserted. She led him to the bedchamber where she stripped him off his clothes guiding his hands, stripped herself off hers. "Pretty little idiot." He said crashing his lips against hers.

* * *

He awoke startled to hear someone knocking at his door. He was surprised to find his sister in law –Anne.

"I am sorry. I hope I did not wake you."

"Nay, I could hardly sleep. Come in." He stepped aside letting her in. "What brings you here?" He asked once they sat down, lowering his voice for his sleeping sons.

"I wanted to see you."

"Me? Why?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I am doing fine, better than fine actually. Nicholas is recovering and your brother Edmund is sending for his sons to be my sons' companions. It will do them good, they don't get much boys their age here."

"What about Eddie? I thought Nicky was his friend."

"Edward is … your nephew is not the kind of classmate I want my children to have."

"Why not?" She asked defiantly. Anger surging through her as he spoke of Eddie in a condescending fashion. "Eddie is a fine child and he has many friends, many who I need remind you, are your sons' age."

"That may be but if you must know Lady Anne, I happen to be **very** selective of my sons' friends."

"Eddie was not responsible for what happened to your wife."

"Do not bring her into this."

"I lost a sister too Patrick. Do not delude yourself, Arthur and I felt her loss as much as you did." _And we still feel it every hour of every day. _

"You want to know about pain Lady Anne? You want to know about the pain I went through, what I had to do to get out of that hellhole I was put in by your own family?"

"Edward Tudor is not my family."

"He is your Uncle. He took advantage of my wife and locked me in that dirty cell for months until His Majesty Philip released me only so he could tell me my wife had not only died but she had taken her life for false news given to her and her family that I had died. You want to know pain Lady Anne? You know nothing about pain, neither you or anyone in your family knows about the pain I went through. What I had to lose." He showed her his hand missing his three fingers.

Anne closed her eyes for a second trying to imagine his pain but she could not. She took a ring from her middle finger and showed it to him.

"Is that a trinket supposed to make me feel good? Next thing I know you will be telling me the locket you gave me has magical powers."

Anne said nothing but merely thrust the ring into his hand. He decided to take a look. What would it hurt? His eyes widened as he read the small inscription.

"You may think you are the only one who has known pain but you are not. Every year I look at the ring, read that small inscription and remind myself of what I lost. I did not lose my father that day. I also lost my mother." She took the ring from his fingers. "Good day My Lord."

* * *

***From "Henry VIII and his Court" by Alison Weir, ch. 5, p.59 nook edition.**


	28. These Little Wonders

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything except the plot and OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, and followed this story. **

**The song I chose is one that almost brings me to tears; some Disney songs despite the movies having the same message, really hit a cord with me, for personal reasons. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the song relates to the characters in them.  
**

**I changed the death of Marie de Guise. Her real date of death for those interested was June, 1560.  
**

**Happy Holidays!  
**

**r/r**

* * *

**These Little Wonders  
**

**~o~ **

_"Let it go  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
You will only just remember how it feels_

**Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours  
These small hours  
Still remain**

_Let it slide_  
_Let your troubles fall behind you_  
_Let it shine,_  
_Till you feel it all around you_  
_And I don't mind_  
_If it's me you need to turn to_  
_We'll get by_  
_It's the heart that really matters in the end_

_Our lives are made_  
_In these small hours_  
_These little wonders_  
_These twists and turns of fate_  
_Time falls away_  
_But these small hours_  
_These small hours_  
_Still remain_

**All of my regret**  
**Will wash away somehow**  
**But I cannot forget**  
**the way I feel right now**

_In these small hours_  
**These little wonders**  
**These twists and turns of fate**  
_Yeah, these twisted turns of fate_  
_Time falls away_  
_Yeah, but these small hours,_  
_These small hours_  
_Still remain_

_Yeah, oh they still remain_  
_These little wonders_  
_All these twists and turns of fate_  
_Time falls away_  
_But these small hours_  
_These little wonders_  
_Still remain"_

**~ "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas**

* * *

"_It is the slow knife, the knife that take years … that hurts the most."_

**~ Talia Al Ghul in "The Dark Knight Rises" (2012)**

* * *

**August - September**** 1563**

Her passionate plea to persuade her mother to take her to Nonsuch had failed miserably. She finally decided to take matters on her own hands. Just like her cousin Meggie had, she put herself on one of her mother's chests. Nobody noticed her until it was opened and she came rolling to her father's feet surprising both her parents.

Kate sighed rubbing her temples. Why couldn't they have a normal family evening without any surprises for once?

Thomas thought this was very amusing and helped their daughter to her feet. "Just as Cleopatra remember papa, you said it was your favorite story."

Thomas nodded and showed her to her rooms which had been reserved for his brothers but seeing his favorite offspring was finally with them, he decided they would stay with their mother or better yet, they could sleep in the parlor. They were after all men, and could take care of themselves. Mary on the other hand, she was his Snow White princess, his thornless rose, the light of his life. Besides what Kate had been, Mary was the most important thing in his life.

* * *

Mary was greeted by her cousins. Margery congratulated her on the recent publication of her book. Confessions of a Sinner. A new account following the same line of thought from her mother's first book –_Lamentations of a Sinner_-, on life and God.

"You must be very proud. Your very first book."

"You make too much of this. It is just a book. Sir Thomas Moore and Erasmus published more than I and have gone to legend, though as to why the former I do not approve but nevertheless they will be more famous than me even after I die."

"Nonsense. You will be famous, you will go down in history as the great scholar, you are the only scholar besides Jane in our family you know."

"Yes, I am aware of that." Mary responded letting herself be embraced by her older cousin and Princess, the Duchess of Gloucester. What about Meggie? Was she not a scholar too?

It felt odd smiling and being embraced by her mother's enemy. She did not blame her father unlike her mother for the rupture in their marriage. He was after all a man and didn't her mother say that it wasn't in their nature to be faithful? Mary could only not share her mother's opinion of subservient and obedient wives. When she married, if she ever did, it would be with a man who did not stray or look at other women like her father did with Margery. If such a man did not exist then she would never marry at all.

Suddenly Margery took her hand and led her to the royal nursery where her daughter slept. She had recently turned one and the Queen organized a great celebration in her honor that lasted for days. Very few knew of her true parentage, among them her parents and uncles but one look at her from a member of their family, and they knew the child was her father's. My half sister.

At a distance she looked like Marcus but if you were to look close enough you could see by the shape of her eyes, almond, and by her pale skin and her shiny black hair and sapphire colored eyes, and thin lips that she was Mary's spitting image. A true Seymour.  
"May I?"

Margery nodded. Mary picked her sister up. The baby did not wiggle in her arms like she did when Margery held her. She opened her eyes and looked curiously at the girl who shared her features. As if she knew this was her big sister, the little girl raised her arms and waved them at her, demanding she be brought closer to examine her features.

Mary complied to her wishes and raised her up. Her hair flowed freely so the baby pulled every section of it with a strength that surprised her.

Margery watched with fascination as baby Jane touched every corner of her cousin, from hair to face as if to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her.

Mary winced when she poked her eyes. She giggled later seeing baby Jane grin.

"That is enough Janey. You are going to hurt your poor Aunt."

As if sensing a malevolent presence she snuggled closer to her sister not recognizing the stranger's voice. Yet Margery took her "Come darling." and began rocking her. Janey stopped crying and closed her eyes, squirming still until Margery put her back in her crib.

"She is very beautiful cousin." Mary said pushing the dark bangs, so much like her own, from the little girl's face.

"Marcus calls her his snow white princess and the Queen can't stop talking about her. Everyone of the ambassadors has come to pay his respects. But they can't come so they come to the Queen instead." Margery said proudly beaming at her daughter, placing one kiss in her cheek. She did not notice Jane rubbing the spot where she kissed her. "Someday Janey you'll be in the Queen's stead but until then it is Her Majesty and I that gets all the attention." She said then led her cousin away, not wanting her to miss out all the fun, to the great hall where the rest of their family awaited them.

Marcus came out of the shadows. He had hid behind one of the window's curtains. He was surprised, and sad, to see how his daughter had reacted with her Aunt and sister (he still couldn't believe what she was), in contrast with her mother who had not bothered to hold her or sing to her unless she had to.

She had trouble sleeping, tossing and turning. He picked Janey up and woke her with his voice.

"Mmmm…" she made a lot of mumbling noises until she opened her eyes fully and locked them with her father's green ones. She gave a short laugh and raising his daughter up, he nearly dropped her when she uttered her first word: "Papa."

* * *

A great lump formed in her throat.

Her mother, the great Marie de Guise of Lorraine had died. Mary mourned her with the same disbelief her mother wore on her face when her lord father had died. It seemed to be the fate of every Stuart King –and Queen –she thought bitterly- to have their spouses and parents die before their time. The daughter of Robert Bruce from which the Stewarts bought their crown, was born –like her- after the death of her parent, her mother. And she had been born mere days before her father drew his final breath. 3,000 English that had triumphed over a superior force of 10,000 Scotts had crippled his spirits and killed him within a month.

Her country was left hostage to the fortunes of her mother, Arran, and herself, a mere babe feeding from her wet-nurse's breast. Since she married the Dauphin, her mother swore that she would one day, with the power of France and Scotland combined, wear the Crown of England. But that was not to be. Her husband a dullard had died. Most blamed it on her. Her late mother in law had and not soon after, his younger brother followed him and the Queen's death that resulted in a stillborn.

Mary was Scotland. Like her mother before her she had the will to act and inspire courage in others. She would not grow tired of whispering in her husband's ear.

Edward was a stronger, more dominant man but he was ultimately a man. And men were all very predictable despite what Edward tried so hard to show to prove that he wasn't.

"We should pray." She said to him. Edward barely heard. He put the letters he received from his supporters and his spies down. He did not care a fig that his mother in law had died. She had been the first one that could have avoided all this disaster if she had only allowed her daughter to come to him sooner and wed him like his father desired.

"Edward, she was my mother and your mother too."

"I had one mother and her family betrayed me. I have had no mother since. Are you going to sit there brooding or are you going to say something of value?"

She pressed both lips together, keeping her peace. Perhaps she was wrong and Edward was just like his father. To think her mother could have been one of his wives.  
Now I am married to him.

"Your father would have wanted you to take England. Your grandfather, my great grandfather, would not have waited another moment."

"My grandfather sweeting did not have to deal with a sister."

"Would that have detained him?"

Edward smirked. Probably not. But he did not say it.

"You should not have to go from kingdom to kingdom seeking refuge. It is embarrassing Edward. The King of England and Scotland running away from a woman like a little boy."

He bolted from his chair and hit his fist on the table. "Careful wife, I might tolerate your little jokes when we are with Philip but I will not tolerate your disobedience here. I am master of my own household."

"Then prove it." She dared rising, coming to whisper in his ear, spewing more venom. "Show your family and Spain that you have no need of them. We have stayed in Spain far too long and King Philip has done nothing for your cause."

"He has sent his ambassador to Scotland."

She laughed sardonically. "Prince Ruy? He is a joke. He does not have the power that the Duke of Alba has nor does he wan to. He is a man of peace, you need a man of war. A man like Alba, like your uncle" She paused, savoring victory as she saw his lips twitch in annoyance. He hated the mention of his namesake but it was necessary. "The more English forces continue to raid my land-"

"Our land."

"Yours, mine, ours. What is the difference? The matter remains that it is my land and the more they keep advancing North the less opportunity you will have to rule it." He raised his fist and slapped her. She did not turn or fall. "I will consider this an honor."

"Then go before I honor you more."

She chuckled, before her exit she turned to Edward. "I married you as a man and as a King. Do not disappoint me in both. You are a King. Be one."

* * *

Anne shook her head at Margery's antics. Everyone worshiped her like she was the goddess of fertility herself. She could not help but feel pity for that poor fool Marcus. He let her run loose and while everyone congratulated him for his virility, she could tell he was hurting inside with the knowledge that her uncle fathered the bastard waiting in her belly.

But once more he smiled and continued smiling as the rest of the festivities carried on and kept on smiling when Thomas came and congratulated him. The gall of him, Anne thought, as he and his wife wished the royal couple the best. But he kept on smiling.

She turned her attention to Patrick. He was chastising his son for joining the festivities with his younger brother without his permission. "But father," he started, sitting next to him. "Her Majesty said I could."

"I said no, you are too young and your brother is certainly not ready to see all that goes here."

"No offense father but Joey is four and he is eager, are you not Joey?" Joey nodded showing him a proud smile. As usual he did not talk. After his mother, he rarely did and when he did it was with that bastard.

Patrick was about to send them away when Anne came and sat between him and his children bringing Eddie with her. "What is he doing here?" He hissed in her ear. Eddie pretended not to hear and engaged in conversation with Nicky and Joey.

"He is their brother. I am not about to let you destroy one friendship because of the hatred you feel for his father."

"His father is a monster so is he."

"According to whom? The people that mock my sister, that whispered behind her back, that say things more freely now that she is dead? If you changed your perspective you would see Eddie as she saw did. He is sweet, innocent, kind-hearted-"

"No child of Edward Tudor can ever be kind-hearted. Now if you excuse me." But Anne did not let him, she took his hand and forced him to sit down. Not wanting to attract more unwanted attention he stayed seated.

He diverted his gaze to Lady Margery as he had known her. He did not see anything regal about her, she was beautiful, a true jewel but a jewel that lacked any warmth.

_And yet, she is the sister everyone loves while my wife is remembered as the 'Great Whore'._

* * *

He excused himself and went to the royal nursery. Nobody questioned him why, they all assumed his wife had sent him there. After all, nobody was more attentive to her bastard nephew or her sister's younger children than she was. Marcus ignored the comments. When he arrived at the nursery Janey was sleeping soundly. Hearing the sound of another voice woke her and she was delighted to see it her father.

"Papa. Papa. Papa." She cried raising her arms.

Marcus sat on the rocking chair that had been made for her wet-nurse and hopefully for Margery, with his daughter in his arms. But his wife took no interest in. It seemed no sooner she was released from her burden she took no interest in her daughter.

"Papa … mama …pama."

He laughed caressing her chubby cheeks. It was hard to believe that her grandfather had called her an abomination. There was nothing diabolical about her. She was as sweet as angel, pure, innocent. Everything her mother had been, he thought with melancholy, before Thomas Seymour.

"You are going to make one little scholar if you continue like that." He said amused how she was mixing words and creating her own.

"Pama."

"I will accept that. But you have to call me papa in public, you don't mama's mean uncle mock me more do you?"

"Pama."

"If you insist." He said laughing as she kept repeating the same word over and over until she let out a long yawn and closed her eyes. He placed her back in her crib and returned to the Great Hall, feeling there was no need to pretend anymore. He felt at ease with himself after hearing that little girl acknowledge him as her father.

He smiled, an honest smile this time, as he turned to his wife. Not all was lost.


	29. The Truth Sets You Free

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.**

**Thanks to all my friends, family and everyone who's read, reviewed and supported this story. Happy Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**I made a small adjustment last chapter to read September of '63 instead of April.**

**r/r!**

* * *

**The Truth Sets You Free  
**

**~o~**

"_I'm gone be released from behind these lines  
And I don't care whether I love or die  
And I'm losing blood, I'm gonna leave my bones  
And I don't want your heart, it leaves me cold_

_I don't want your future, I don't need your past  
One grand moment is all I ask_

_I'm gonna leave my body  
(Moving up to higher ground)  
I'm gonna loose my mind  
(History keeps pulling me down)_

_Said I'm gonna leave my body  
(Moving up to higher ground)  
I'm gonna lose my mind  
(History keeps pulling me, pulling me down)_

_I don't need a husband, don't need no wife  
And don't need the day, I don't need the night  
And I don't need the birds, let them fly away  
And I don't want the clouds, they never seem to stay_

_I don't want no future, I don't need no past  
One grand moment is all I ask  
I don't want your future, I don't need your past  
One grand moment is all I ask_

_I'm gonna leave my body  
(Moving up to higher ground)  
I'm gonna lose my mind  
(History keeps pulling me down)_

_Said I'm gonna leave my body  
(Moving up to higher ground)  
I'm gonna lose my, lose my mind  
(History keeps pulling me, pulling me down)_

_Pulling me down, pulling me down  
It is pulling me down, pulling me down  
It is pulling me down, pulling me down  
And it's pulling me, pulling me down, pulling me, pulling me down_

_I'm gonna leave my body  
(Moving up to higher ground)  
I'm gonna lose my mind  
(History keeps pulling me down)_

_Said I'm gonna leave my body  
(Moving up to higher ground)  
I'm gonna lose my mind  
(History keeps pulling me, pulling me down)_

_Yeah, said I'm gonna leave my body  
(Moving up to higher ground)  
I'm gonna lose my mind  
(History keeps pulling me down)  
(Moving up to higher ground)  
(History keeps pulling me, pulling me down)"_

**~ "Leave My Body" by Florence and the Machine**

* * *

"_Maybe it's time we stop trying to outsmart the truth and let it have its day."_

**~ Alfred Pennyworth, "The Dark Knight Rises" (2012)**

"_When you start doing what you have to, they don't let you do what you want to."_

**~ Selina Kyle, "The Dark Knight Rises" (2012)**

* * *

**Fall 1563 – Spring 1564**

Charlie bowed before his blushing bride. The minute he pushed the veil off her face he could not help but scowl. She was graceful and beautiful but he couldn't help but see her as a plain, dour, sour, and ugly creature. He could barely stand her as the ceremonies went on and when the Archbishop declared them man and wife it was the saddest day for him.

The consummation was even worse, he tried to find the strength to release himself in her but he resisted when he found Meggie's eyes staring back at him like a curse reminding him of what he had lost, of what he had gained, another curse in the form of this milksop.

When she woke up he was gone and they dressed her in her finest, the clothes she brought from Sweden that her mother in law refused to see her in as she demanded she become English in every way. She was a strange to these new customs, no hours of countless training in dances and their language had prepared her for the coldness she was greeted. Every day they looked at her barren womb, whispering amongst themselves: When is she going to give birth? Has she already lost the child? Three months and she still remains barren. And month after month time went by more slowly and Sophia despaired. Her husband refused to see her and when he did it would be the same. A thrust here and there and those angry grunts.

At one point he was ready to give her pleasure when the image of Meggie sprung into his mind and the happy moments they lived together in their grandfather's palace –it had been him who had deemed her worthy for him, it had been him who made him promise he would always look after his little cousin as her husband. So many illusions gone to waste- and he withdrew himself from her.

Sophia cried.

Every other woman in the palace scorned her because she was married to the crown Prince. But what good was her marriage when her husband barely visited her and the only times he did it was only to seek his own pleasure and leave afterwards to bed one of her maids.

* * *

Mary Seymour and Margery Tudor felt terribly sorry for the poor Princess who had with such great illusions only to find a bitter husband, consumed by hatred and loss.

Mary whispered to her royal cousin that his heart still ached for Meggie and it was no secret he drank himself to sleep every night and visited every brothel when they were in London, seeking for cheap look alikes to get through his loss.

Margery shook her head. She decided to befriend the Princess and invited her to her rooms along with her ladies in waiting. Some of them could not speak any English but they fitted into the Duchess of Gloucester's circle very well after they discovered all of her ladies, learned women as herself could speak Greek and Latin.

Sophia found such great comfort in the Duchess of Gloucester's household. Every day she would dine with her and the Duke and more often than she was used to and although her husband always missed the occasion, Marcus never tired of inviting his older brother. They would talk about every sorts of things once it concluded. Sophia would tell them about her life in Sweden and how the court was very different from what they were used in England. Margery vowed she would help her with her wardrobe and get used to the English ways that were so foreign to her as her accent.  
Marcus always embraced her and whispered words of comfort in her ear before she left, promising to speak to her husband when he had the chance. But that chance never came.

Charlie was always busy, making excuses. When Court moved to Bridewell, the Queen planned a great feast where she would receive the Venetian ambassadors who brought with them ancient relics that once belonged to her mother, as part of her dowry when she married her uncle, Arthur, Prince of Wales. Her new daughter in law wanted nothing more than to prove herself to her mother and was ready to accept when Charlie ordered her back to Ludlow, excusing himself with his father and proposing Marcus and his new pretty wife instead to host the banquet and receive the ambassadors.

Their mother accepted. Perhaps the air in the countryside would do her son good. It was a place of magic and wonder, her father always said so –according to what her father had told him of the place. And who better than Henry VII, then Earl of Richmond who had grown in the countryside of Wales and lived all over the place to escape persecution and ultimately death at the hands of the dynasty he was sworn to protect.

Margery gave her sister a lasting embrace and turned reproachful to her husband. "If you do something to her I will kill you." She said and then wrapped her arms around him for a perfect embrace that said nothing of the feelings of hatred and contempt they felt for each other.

Marcus followed but what he said to his brother was very different. "Marriage" he said "it's a gift and it takes hard work but in the end you find that it is worth it."

Charlie almost snorted, wanting to tell his brother he was nothing more than a naïve fool to believe in such notions. His wife cuckolded him behind his back and although everyone in the palace thought Margery was the perfect Princess, they had begun to whisper about her lack of maternal love. Never once did she hold her daughter or bother to comfort her, his brother took care of that. But he held his silence and merely smiled when it came time for him and his wife to board the carriage that would take them to their new life as newlyweds. The thought of sharing the same bed with her repulsed him. He tried picturing it was Meggie when he was on top of her but it was always her reproachful and sorrowful eyes that greeted him. He couldn't do it, he couldn't consummate the marriage. Their marriage was a lie as everything else in his life.

* * *

"Poor Sophia. Don't you think? What did they tell her? That she would come to a bed full of roses? Where husbands are concerned Charlie is not the best. He takes after our grandfather in that." Eleanor said and Margery could not help but nod. Charlie was the worst of husbands, he clung to an illusion just like Marcus did, that never was. Why did men always have to demand such high expectations of their wives? Why couldn't they be content with what they had?

"One of Princess Sophia's ladies in waiting, that dour milk sop thing that came with her from Sweden says she has gone as far as groveling to her husband to consummate their marriage." Eleanor snorted "She is not going to get anywhere at this rate. Not when Charlie is still thinking of you know who."

Margery nodded.

"I think he should just give up and accept the inevitable." Eleanor said, her eyes momentarily falling on Margery's swollen stomach. "We are not going to have a King of England if he continues like this."

"England will have a King." Margery said. "In me."

"Can you be certain it will be a King this time? Last time you paid Doctor Dee a fortune to cast your horoscope and he said the angels spoke to him you would birth Marcus a son."

"Clearly Doctor Dee was not wrong, only his timing, I can feel it in my bones this time. It is a son."

Eleanor chuckled. Margery sported such illusions just like Sophia but unlike Sophia she did not have the constraints of morality or ethics around her because although her mother educated her as one, she never grew up as a Princess so she didn't care one egg what she had to do to get what she wanted. She was like her father in all those respects.

* * *

"Have the Princesses arrived yet?" The Queen asked her butler, extremely worried that Sophia would not show up. Despite her son's protests, Margery promised her Aunt that she would bring her to the festivities. These were after all important festivities. Her mother's old relics that she had brought into the marriage to her Uncle Arthur were finally coming and she could not deny their importance or what they symbolized – a possible alliance between England and the papacy against Spain if there ever need one.

The new pope did not trust in Philip and the feeling was mutual. Philip relied on the might of Hapsburg to exact fear and without the papacy in his pockets the will and might of his family as nothing. Summed up he was like the rest of them.

"Nay, Your Majesty." He answered. The Queen let out a frustrating sigh. "The Duchess of Gloucester says to give them ten more minutes."

"How much longer do we have to wait? It has been more than an hour Master Gibbs." She said. "Tell the Princess Margery that unless she or Sophia are not here within the hour I will bring my guards and pull them out, dressed or not."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Margery was adjusting Sophia's tiara. "Do you think they will like me, a heretic?"

"By their stance we are all heretics." Margery reminded her adjusting then her brooch when she was done with her tiara. It was in the form of two silver dragons with ruby eyes doing battle with a lioness, the only golden figure.

"I don't know if I should do this. It should be Charlie who should be here-" Margery held her hand up.

"Sophia don't. It should be you who deserves to be here. If Charlie can't see the beautiful wife he has then it is his loss."

"What if he never does? What if I never give England a son? Everyone blames me for the lack of it but the blame is surely his, he's never … never …"

"Spilled your seed in you." Margery finished for her. Sophia nodded. "Sophia I can't presume I know much about your life, we come from very different background but ultimately our quest is the same, to please the throne of England."

"If they chose you instead, you could be Princess of Wales and Marcus-"

"Marcus has no desire to rule England and the honest truth I don't either. The fate of England rests entirely on your hands. I don't envy your position but you must give Charlie an heir."

"But how? He doesn't want me to. He still keeps that portrait –of your cousin, Meggie."

"There are many ways to please a man." Sophia's eyes widened. "Do not look at me like that, my cousin Lady Eleanor taught me. I am sure she can teach you."

"But I could never …"

"Of course you can, it is in the nature of every woman to lie next to a man, to feel loved."

"But you are highborn lady, how could you say such a thing?"

Margery made a grunt that sounded amused the smiled at her. "I was not always this happy. Before I wed Marcus I was afraid of the responsibility my new position would entail."

"What did you do?"

"Eleanor's parents and mine as well as my Aunt and her husband do not have separate bedrooms, they share the same bed and as girls we would constantly hear their moans and take a peak, sneak through their privy chambers and look into the key hole, memorizing their every movements. For Eleanor it was easy, her mother never made a secret of it, how enjoyable the act of love could be but for me I was clueless except for their moans and their movements. Eleanor taught me how to feel pleasure myself."

"Without the need of a man?"

She laughed amusingly, nodding. "Yes. I can teach you. It is all very rewarding. If you want to, we can start now."

"No, no, no" she said repeatedly. "I would never dream of doing that. Besides Her Majesty, the Queen is expecting us."

"She could wait for us another fifteen minutes. Remember you are the Princess of Wales, everyone waits for you now, not the other way around." She explained, grabbing one of the pillows in her bed. Lifting her skirts she put it between her legs, close to her crotch and did a small demonstration. "See? It is not so hard." She grabbed another pillow and tossed it at her. "Why don't you try? Nothing pleases a man more than a man in heat." Sophia looked at the pillow with uncertainty. "If it hadn't been for this little trick, Marcus would have never had the courage nor the will to take my maidenhead." She explained, giggling at her shocked expression. "In times of desperation, extreme measures must be taken. Look at my daughter. She is the shining example."

Sophia nodded. She had met Lady Jane on one of her excursions, one of the very few she did with her husband, on their way back to Ludlow, stopping in the Duchess of Gloucester's residence. She was a beautiful lady and months away from being two. She was already talking –not full sentences- and walking. Sophia hoped she would one day have a child as beautiful as her. She told her sister in law.

"You can if you want and maybe even a son to keep England safe. Go on, do it. It will do you no harm I assure you." Margery pushed the pillow closer to her chest.

Sophia was tempted to try, she almost did but then, thankfully, they heard knocking outside the door. One of her maids opened the door to reveal Master Gibbs, her Aunt's butler. "Yes?"

"My Lady, Your Majesty requests your presence immediately."

"Well then, tell her it will be another fifteen minutes."

"I am afraid Your Highness does not understand." Master Gibbs said when she turned her back, causing her to turn back. "Her Majesty requests your presence. Now."

Margery sighed and dismissed him. She took the pillow from Sophia's hands and threw it across the room. "We will do it another day."

Sophia breathed relieved.

They walked into the Great Hall of Bridewell Palace. The ambassadors were already there waiting, they were not overly fond of waiting and watched with disapproval as the head Princess and the Duchess Gloucester came into the Hall and took their places next to the Duke of Gloucester, Prince Marcus –standing in between both Princesses.  
One of them felt extreme pity for the Princess of Wales. She was a pretty little thing. Red-head, brown eyes and fair skin. Although not as beautiful as the Duchess of Gloucester, she cast a certain light on others through her selflessness and her quiet demeanor that made him and his companion feel more delighted to be in her presence.

* * *

They spoke nothing but great things about her in the reports to their masters, the republic of Venice. But the greatest praise was reserved for the Queen and her second daughter in law. While they pampered and flocked to Isabella because she was the Queen, it was Margery who received all their praise and approval.

"She could be the next Queen of England." They whispered to themselves as they attended their second banquet. "If the Princess fails to deliver an heir –which she will, we could be standing in the presence of the second greatest woman in the Kingdom."

"That is all a bit technical, the Princess did not come all the way to England just to be snubbed by one of England's own." His companion said.

"What makes you think it is the Princess who is snubbing her? Any idiot could see that the Princess is full of dreams as her husband is and far too good will. It is the Prince she should be worried about, while Princess Margery invests time in making the Princess of Wales more acceptable, it is the crown Prince whom she and her husband should be focused on."

"The crown Prince does not care a fig about the throne since the little bastard died."

"Ah, yes. Well, young men always tend to remember their first more than their wives." The first one remarked as they brought the next course. This was their second week in England, and they could already tell they were here for the long run. His Holiness the Pope had given them a special mission through their masters on the council, to bring the good Queen to her senses and into the Holy league France and other loyal Catholic nations were planning against heretical nations.  
The Queen of course knew of their plan. That much was known to them by the way she addressed them and always avoided the subject. Like her father, she liked to toy with them, entertain them, let them amuse her but she would never approach the subject unless she was urged and that was something they were not very enthusiastic about, having heard of her foul temper and her mood swings that largely resembled her father's.

"Her Majesty assures everyone that she was the victim of Quantum fever but what guarantee can we have when her sarcophagus was not displayed at the funeral. Nobody saw her before she was interred but her parents and a handful of maids."

"Aye." His companion agreed.

"It is a real shame. England could have had more amusement. I don't think we have seen a royal mistress in decades since its late Majesty."

"I would be very careful if I were you, we do not want her husband to let us her join her, now do we?" The second one warned with mock as the said Duke came to join them. "A _special guest_ of Her Majesty." He whispered in his ear as he took his seat next to Queen's Consort, the Earl of Chester, Liam Stark.

"Your Majesty, My Lord." He greeted taking his seat next to the Earl. The Earl smiled sympathetically at the younger man. He felt his pain but he didn't quite understand but he knew if something were ever to happen to his wife or anyone in his family, including his stepchildren whom he also considered his family, he didn't know what he would do.

He didn't notice whom he was sitting next to until he turned and stood face to face with his late wife's shame.

* * *

Ned gulped when he realized the seating arrangements. He was going to kill the man responsible for them. Before he stood to save his grandson from the Irish Duke's wrath, Nicky came into view and asked his best friend to come with him, he had something new to show him.

Just then as his other friends came, he remembered something Nicky had told him the other day about the game they played. What was it called now? Ah yes. Truth and Lies.

"Nicky, Nicky come." He pulled his son to him. "What is that game you play? Truth and Lies, right?" Nicky nodded. "Have your friends seen Her Majesty's late mother's relics?"

"I thought they were concealed." Patrick nodded and gave his son the key. Nicky gasped and immediately tucked the key inside the pockets of his coat. "But I thought those were out of limits, what if someone catches me…"

His father hushed him and whispered in his ear. "Keep it to yourself, and if somebody asks dare them on your favorite game." He suggested, a sardonic smile on his lips his son did not notice because he was too excited. Now he would have something to dare his friends with.

Patrick made sure as he watched his son and stepson go to bribe one of the courtier's children through one of his servants to make sure that when the time came, it would be that little bastard who got the dare.

* * *

He thrust deeper into her, clutching the sheets she arched her back ready to receive him. Her screams were heard by no one except for them, he silenced them with a powerful kiss to her mouth. Hardly able to breathe, she withdrew her lips only to gasp as he gave his final thrust and clawing her nails into his back, she braced herself as he impaled her deeper with his lance, seeing only a rainbow of colors after his release came.

Her body responded on its own accord, moving at the same rhythm, increasing the pace when they reached their last climax and he withdrew from her with an exhausting sigh.

He closed his eyes. "What are you doing?" He muttered to himself before waking the next morning.

She stirred. Her head was on his chest. He didn't remember when that happened, as he sat up she opened her eyes but the sight that greeted him was not her eyes but Meggie's.

"Mmmm … Uncle … Good morrow." She said, giggling and pushing her lips against his, moving one of his hands to her swollen stomach where the tiny new life they created lay.

When he didn't respond she grew worried. "Uncle? … Thomas?"

She knew just what would get him started. She brought his hand to her sex, thrusting his fingers into her nether regions, feeling her insides burst as she guided them. "Oh yes, yes .." But it did not last long.

He withdrew his fingers and looked at her in disgust. "Get out." He spat.

"Tom …" He pushed her hands away and dropped her from the bed. "I said get out. Leave me!" He hissed, doing his best to keep his tone low so no one would hear them.

Margery looked and felt extremely hurt as he tore his gaze from her and went to pick up all her clothes then tossed them at her. "Shut the door on your way out." He said harshly without looking at her.

She steeled herself, took her clothes, dressed then left his chambers for good.

Thomas dropped to his knees and crawled on the broken mirror he had broken last night when he and Kate quarreled over his relationship with Margery, right before she came.

He had seen her eyes in Margery.

Dark blue instead of grey.

It was _her_.

He looked at himself in one of the bigger pieces. Dark hair graying, sapphire eyes that lost their glow and their vitality and the creased lines on his forehead marking his age. The mirror did not lie. He was getting old and he felt the burden of old age closer than ever.

He saw only one end to his journey. Living was all Margery had, death however was the only path he knew to happiness. He had buried enough members of his family. His father, his younger brothers, Henry then John and their children after the Queen's rebellion. _Meggie ...  
_He was not going to see anymore death and destruction. Kate deserved more than him and Margery … He was an old man shy away from fifty. He had just turned forty-nine. He was not what he once was.

Meggie had saved him. Now she was dead and all thanks to Ned and their own family. The family that had sworn to protect and love her. He had been the only one who had and now for the first time he asked himself: What am I doing?

He brought the piece of glass to his left wrist and sliced it then proceeded to the next one. He closed his eyes and waited for Death to take him.


	30. Bittersweet Realities

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the OCs. Everything else belongs to history, Showtime and Hirst.**

**Thanks to everyone who's read and followed this story.**

**Sources of inspiration: Historical fiction, romances, "Tudors" by John Guy, and "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley.**

**r/r!**

* * *

**Bittersweet Realities  
**

**~o~**

"_Lithium, don't want lock me inside  
Lithium, don't want forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God I wanna let it go_

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't think enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?_

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow_

_Don't want to le me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go, let me go_

_Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes_

_I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?_

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
I'm gonna let it go."_

**~ "Lithium" by Evanescence**

* * *

_"Not a lot of people know what it feels like to be angry, in your bones. I mean, they understand … everybody understands, for a while … I figured it out too late. You gotta learn to hide the anger, practice smiling in the mirror."_

**~ John Blake in "The Dark Knight Rises" (2012)**

* * *

**Spring – Summer 1564**

Thomas woke from his slumber panting. He could not remember where he was. He looked around for any signs of life but when he saw the shady figure of his niece he knew at once he was dreaming.

"Damn" he swore under his breath laying his head back against the pillow. Except ...

There was nothing. When he stood up he was as before he met Margery, in his suit with chain and fur coat and his feathered hat. Finally he made out the figure amidst the darkness and called: "Meggie?"

She nodded and slowly made her way to her uncle. He wasted no time in embracing her. Dear God, she was back! He was not going to let go of her this time but their embrace ended abruptly as she whispered in his ear: "You have to go."

"No I can't, I -"

"You don't belong here uncle. You need to be amongst the living."

"Why? So I can continue suffering without you?"

"You never needed me. You always had yourself and Kate. I need you to be there for me." He scoffed. She pleaded touching his cheek. "Papa, I need someone to look after my pups, especially Eddie. I would trust my father but he doesn't believe him when he tells him Patrick has been abusing him."

"I told you to be strong." He said abruptly. "Why did you have to take your life?"

"I had to protect my pups."

"At what cost?!"

"You can save my sons from misery. I know it will be hard but it must be done, someone must do it and that someone is you. If you die now what will happen to Margery, to Kate, to Mary? Do you want your children to be born into the same life that I was? Questioned, ashamed of what they are?" Thomas did not answer. "You remember when I was a child and you were the only one who told me that I should be proud to be a Seymour, that even though my real father would never acknowledge it that I would know the truth. That I was just as good as any of my siblings. You made me feel accepted."

He pushed her hand away from his face and stepped away, his eyes blazing with more fury than annoyance. What did she know? What right did she have to judge him? Did she know what he and her father had to go through to get over her death? She had not right.

"You made me feel loved!"

**Thomas! Thomas! Thomas**!

He heard his wife's voice begging him to wake up.

"They need you!"

"They needed you! And you abandoned them like you weren't needed them anymore! Your father, your real father" He pointed a finger at his chest "cried for you for endless nights. I cried for you Meggie! Kate and I could not look at ourselves in the mirror without remembering what we lost. We loved you above all our children! You were our daughter and you took that away from us!"

"You can't take this away from me." He added silently.

"No! I did what I had to do so they could live my son in peace. If I did not die it would not have been enough that I pleaded and was pushed through the mud as my father pushed me when he and his minions and Cecil called me to testify before the House of Lords. I had to do the ultimate sacrifice. I realize what I did was not godly, or your average heroic act but I did what I had to do for my son. I am sorry."

Thomas broke in tears. "All I ever loved was you. When I held you in my arms, I looked into your eyes and I knew God had given me a second chance. You were the only thing that mattered to me."

"Please papa. You can't die. They still need you."

Thomas sobbed, looking into her dark blue eyes, the one feature besides her golden mane that gave her away as Ned's child. And they told the truth.

"Please, they still need you."

The voices from above were becoming louder. He needed to go back.

"I beg you ... please return for my pups. You were right papa, my death was my fault, it was selfish, but please do not punish yourself. Punish me, hate me but please do not allow yourself to be consumed by hatred like I was. Please ... live."

He looked at her then up where he could see the face of his wife begging him to wake up.  
He took one last look at Meggie and embraced her. "I will miss you. God ... I wish I could have raised you, I prayed each day when I gave up that you would be happy. Edward took the best of us and corrupted you, he took everything ... He won Meggie and I can't live knowing that he won."

"He didn't. Nobody will ever know what truly happened, nobody but me, you, father and the rest of our family." She kissed both cheeks and in an instant she transformed into the three year old he remembered and comforted at her worst times. "You will see me again."

"They will still remember you as the King's whore."

"I can take it." She said sticking her chin out proudly. "Sometimes people deserve more than the truth. Sometimes, like Edward Seymour taught us, we need to hide the truth and live on an illusion to keep us from losing hope, to keep the realm and our family safe."

"It is not fair."

"But it is the way the world works. I chose my destiny to save all of you and I did it without prejudice or any selfish motives. You have to go back. Otherwise, people will start asking questions and you will put validity to those rumors that the bastard daughter of Mary Tudor and Edward Seymour was too weak that she took her own life. You must go back. I will not repeat it again."

Thomas nodded then with a heavy heart said farewell and embraced her.  
"It is not a farewell. We will see each other again. Trust me."

Thomas narrowed his eyebrows about to ask her but then he felt an immense pain in his chest, and something grabbing him and lifting him up.

Then he opened his eyes.

* * *

He had a strong bony face that was filled with agony unlike what Kate remembered of him in his younger days when it was filled with enthusiasm. "Love." She said passing her hand affectionately through his cheek.

"He is alive." Mary said going to hug her father but he flinched when she wrapped her arms around him.

'Mary you should know better than to trouble your father so. Let him rest."

"Sorry mother I am just too excited." She said and without warning shocked her parents again embracing her father even tighter than before. "Thank you so much!"

"For what?" Thomas asked in bafflement. He looked down at his daughter. Raven hair, sapphire eyes, pale skin and of high stature like him. The only differences were her full lips and her round eyes in where she took directly after her mother. He hoped Janey would grow up to be a beauty like her.

"I am just so happy you are alive papa. You decided to stay alive for us, right?"

He looked down at his bandaged wrists and then at her hopeful eyes. How could he have done what he did? How could he have decided to leave everything behind? He did not knew until now how much he had to live for.

With great effort, beating the excruciating pain in his limbs, he sat up and wrapped his arms around his daughter, pulling her closer, passing his fingers through her raven hair that blended so well with his own and hiding his crying face in it. "I am so sorry. I did not think." He could not say more.  
He had not thought. He had been reckless, just as always. Ned always told him to set his feet on the ground but Thomas had grown scared. He had let his hatred for his brother and what his nephew had done to Meggie cloud him from what was really important, what really mattered in his life –his family.

"I am just happy you are back. We will forget the past and we can start new again." His daughter said shedding a few tears of her own but not Kate. She was too strong to cry but she did feel happy. Very happy indeed that her prayers had been answered and that her husband was back with them, where he belonged.

Deep down she knew she could not drive him from Margery, but the knowledge that he had survived and it had been them he chose instead of her, made her smile.

* * *

Margery went into great labour pains. The labour lasted less this time.

She delivered healthy twins and one of them was a boy. England –as she promised- had its heir at last.

"My son." She said cradling her baby boy. He was magnificent. A boy with sapphire eyes and raven hair that mirrored her first child and most importantly his true father. I wish I could call you Thomas. But she chose the name of Henry instead honoring both of their ancestors.

Marcus took the babe from her arms and cradled him against his chest. He was more careful than Margery was. The babes did not cry when they were in his arms. Like his older daughter they nestled against his chest for comfort and shied away from their mother's touch who did not seem to mind much. She was too busy planning for the Christening and who would be their godparents. Naturally, the Queen and this time her husband since she had given birth to a boy, would be picked as her children's godparents. Her parents would also be among the candidates. Then she thought about Thomas and his family. She would have to find some way to honor them. For obvious reasons she could not chose him or his wife but his children were another matter.  
The perfect candidate came to mind. Since she had published her first novel, she would be the perfect godmother to her pups.

* * *

"Is Margery all right?"

"She is husband. She has given birth to baby twins…" She hesitated. "One of them a boy."

"Good."

"Thomas how do you feel?"

"Kate I am fine, I do not need you asking me every second of the day. I am glad that Margery gave birth to fine twins, they will be greatly loved and appreciated by Her Majesty-"

"Thomas."

"-and that is all I care about." He said lastly, sighing and laying his head back against his pillow.

Kate rolled her eyes. "You are not making any sense. You should go talk to her. I do not want any bad blood between our families."

"I cannot."

"Yes you can. You do not want to give the wrong impression that we do not care or raise suspicion."

"Kate I honestly do not care what they think of me." For the first time I don't. "And neither you or my brother is going to make me change my mind."

"Fine then but will you at least accept Margery's proposal for our daughter?"

"I shan't but that is hardly going to make any difference will it?" Thomas chuckled at Kate's grim face. "Very well then, our daughter shall be godmother to her bastard siblings."

Kate nodded but just before she left, Thomas grabbed her arm and very weakly he raised his head and said: "Thank you for staying."

She smiled and kissed him then went on her way to check on their daughter.

* * *

Mary and her sister were in charge of choosing the wet-nurses for their grandchildren. Their younger sister was named her third grandmother with the first two being Bella and the children's aunt, Mary Seymour.

"They are beautiful. Congratulations Your Grace." Eleanor said while Marcus cradled his son. "Why the name Henry? I thought our family agreed to break that tradition."

"Margery insisted on naming him Henry, after all it was Henry who was the founder of the Angevin dynasty and another Henry was the founder of ours."

"Hardly fitting then if this is the founder of a dynasty that proves to bring a new renaissance."

"Eleanor enough, your cousin is right, this is a true renaissance and besides the baby if Charlie does not have an heir will be the first one since your grandfather to be the third Tudor of our generation to be proclaimed King Henry." She turned to Marcus. "It is a great name Your Highness."

"Thank you, Your Grace." He said smiling at his aunt. He handed the child back to his wet-nurse then went and picked up his younger daughter, Margaret, named after her late aunt whom Margery always wished to be reconciled with. This was in a way her little homage to her dead sister. A way she would live on through her child.

"She is just as beautiful but those eyes don't they remind you of someone?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes they do." Her mother agreed. "Hmm, odd."

Marcus did not pay them any heed. He stared into his daughter's open eyes and brought her closer to his face, whispering in her ear nothing but comforting words, promising he would protect her, now and always until his body gave its last breath.

Mary looked from the doorway of the royal nursery at the interaction between her siblings and their supposed father. They had everything they would need in Marcus. They would grow up as Wittelsbach-Tudor. Safe, happy, loved. _Perhaps even as King and Queens._ She told her father so when she returned to his chambers and found her mother with him, laughing over something she said.

It was these little moments that made her feel rich indeed. Even if Margery had all the gold in the world, she would never know love or warmth like she and her parents did.

She often wondered what would have been if her uncle had let Meggie married Charlie. How she would have been as a royal mother? Would she have been closer to her pups than Margery was? She thought so. As much as she loved and admired her cousin, Margery had no maternal instincts whatsoever. The woman was cold, spoiled and vain as a jewel often was, bright, shining but without any warmth.

_You can't have warmth from a jewel_. Her mother often said. _Only stars and God can offer warmth._ Meggie, she said, was a star and she had the ability to make others feel better about themselves even when they were despicable.

Margery had the same ability but while more lasting, it was not sincere yet she was the one people had and still flocked to the most.

She waited until her mother left so she could tell her father the news. At first he did not seem to mind, he gave his mocking grin, and smirked, and laughed, even said some of his old crude jokes showing his careless behavior from his younger days but she noticed the true sadness in his eyes.

* * *

They left for their residence a month following her churching and the Christening.

Margery heard the cries coming from the nursery but barely paid them any heed as she engaged Eleanor in the idle gossip she heard from the court and all the handsome men that had paid tribute to her. "And did you hear what his Excellency Andolini said about the stolen relics? He is demanding an apology from Her Majesty. I wonder who would be so foolish as to steal some old relics?"

"Well if the shoe fits it must be Cranmer."

"Cranmer? Please it must be some prank that some of the younglings pulled. If I did not know better it was that Irish Duke's brat."

"That brat is our nephew." Eleanor said in protest and outrage. She did not like this new upstart and haughty attitude of Margery's and the way she was ignoring her children. It would seem as if Margery had not birthed them but she could not say a word because her pleas would go unheard of as always.

"I am not talking about our little darling Joey but Nicky. Father should have done something about Patrick a long time ago. Meggie did not want to marry him. He should have let her marry Charlie. His mistake."

_And ours._ Eleanor thought sadly. She, her mother, and her uncle Edward had made a grave mistake in separating them. Only did she realize their mistake. "Nicholas is an adventurous young lad but he would never dream of doing something so foolish."

"Perhaps not but coaxed into someone by a dare, boys will do almost anything. I only hope Eddie does not get the blame." Margery said with sincere feeling.  
She hated the way that boy was being treated by that upstart Irish Duke and the rest of the court. Being see as a bastard, as a nobody, something he should be ashamed of but she always reminded him there was nothing to be ashamed of. He was a Tudor and a Seymour and more importantly, he was under the care of her father and as long as he was nobody would be able to harm him.  
Sticks and stones Eddie may break your bones but words will never hurt you. _You are after all, Edward FitzTudor and you could walk with your head held up high if you wanted to. Never let anyone tell you, you are less. _She had said.

"His Grace, Patrick is a little resentful but he too would not be foolish to stoop so low, he is not that type of man."

"You and Annie hold him in such a high regard. He hates Eddie and there is nothing he won't do to see him humiliated. I swear if something happens to that child-"

"He is not a child anymore Margery, he is twelve, he can defend himself."

Margery continued "-I will hold him responsible. I do not know how but I will."

"Sophia is with me." She added. "She has not trusted him since she got here."

"That is because Patrick always hated Charlie but it doesn't make sense why she would hate the dashing Duke since he's been nothing but kind."

"Sophia is proud and I don't blame her. She is a royal who's grown up to be strong. Charlie is a poor excuse of a man and a husband, and she does not need our pity, much less the Duke's when she has been swept by our nephew's charm as the rest of the ladies at Court."

Eleanor giggled. Margery was very right there. There was no young woman who like Sophia was not of the same mind regarding her nephew. He had grown into a handsome lad, robust and tall. High-cheeked, dark-grey, almond-shaped eyes and a long golden mane he had inherited from the Wentworth side of his family. Her uncle Edward would have to look for a bride soon before the Tudor side of him took hold. But from what Margery told her, her nephew was everything his father was not.

"I still do not see the reason why she should resent Patrick. Pity is not something to be ashamed of, sometimes pity can be our greatest ally, if it helps us getting what we want."

"Seldom what we want is what we need and Sophia could have more of what she wants if she was more vocal with Charlie or the Queen and tells her where he spends his night."

"I doubt the Queen cares as long as she has a son in the royal cradle which I remembered, she already has with your son." Eleanor said, hoping that would get her to visit the nursery but the only thing she got was a proud grin. "

"Either way … For our nephew's sake I hope that whoever stole those relics, he does not get the blame."

Eleanor nodded.

The cries ceased at once and for the first time genuine care and worry shown on Margery's face and they went to see what had stopped them. They saw Marcus and their aunt Jane playing with them, making silly faces. It was odd seeing Jane so cheerful since she was always so strict and regal but today she was cheerful seeing the faces of her new niece and nephew. Janey was completely asleep, yawning, hugging her doll close.

Margery saw no need to stay there longer, she left without even greeting her sister in law and cousin, and continued her gossip with Eleanor.


	31. Zelus, Eris, and Bia

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the plot.**

**Thanks for reviewed and everyone else who's read and followed this story.**

**Sources used: "Tudors" by John Guy, "Children of Henry VIII" by Alison Weir, "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley and "Elizabeth's London" by Elizabeth Picardy.**

**r/r!**

* * *

**Zelus, Eris, and Bia  
(Royal Zeal, Discord & Anger)**

**~o~**

_"When I pretend everything is what I want it to be_  
_I look exactly like what you always wanted to see_  
_When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am_  
_Stealing second after second just because I can but_  
_I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just_  
_(Lying to bend the truth)_  
_I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm_  
_Lying my way from you)_

_No, no turning back now_  
_(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)_  
_No no, turning back now_  
_(Let me take back my life, I'd rather be all alone)_  
_No, turning back now_  
_(Anywhere on my own 'cause I can see)_  
_No no turning back now_  
_(The very worst part of you is me)_

_I remember what they taught to me_  
_Remember condescending talk for who I ought to be_  
_Remember listening to all of that and this again_  
_So I pretend up a person who was fitting in_  
_And now you think this person really is me and I'm_  
_(Trying to bend the truth)_  
_Because the more I push the more I'm pulling away because I'm_  
_(Lying my way from you)_

_No, no turning back now_  
_(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)_  
_No no, turning back now_  
_(Let me take back my life, I'd rather be all alone)_  
_No, turning back now_  
_(Anywhere on my own 'cause I can see)_  
_No no turning back now_  
_(The very worst part of you is you)_  
_(The very worst part of you is me)_

_This isn't what I wanted to be_  
_I never thought that what I said would have you running from me_  
_Like this, this isn't what I wanted to be_  
_I never thought that what I said would have you running from me_  
_Like this, this isn't what I wanted to be_  
_I never thought that what I said would have you running from me_  
_Like this, this isn't what I wanted to be_  
_I never thought that what I said would have you running from me_  
_Like this_  
_(You)_

_No, no turning back now_  
_(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)_  
_No no, turning back now_  
_(Let me take back my life, I'd rather be all alone)_  
_No, turning back now_  
_(Anywhere on my own 'cause I can see)_  
_No no turning back now_  
_(The very worst part of you is you)_  
_(The very worst part of you is me)_

**~ "Lying from you" by Linkin Park**

* * *

"_The brave and the bold persist even against fortune; the timid and cowardly rush to despair through fear alone."_

**~ Annales II (AD 117) by Tacitus**

"_Do nothing secretly; for Time sees and hears all things, and discloses all."_

**~ "Hopponous" by Sophocles**

* * *

**Summer 1564**

Thomas woke up from his nightmare. He saw her every night. He rubbed his temples and wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. It will be over soon –he swore. The sooner she forgot about him, the better.

* * *

But it was not so. Margery thought about him all the time and despite her attempts to replace the image of her husband with that of Thomas when they made love it proved fruitless. She had to have Thomas again. He was her first and without him, she felt, she was nothing. She needed her other half.

* * *

Marianne inquired on Eddie's whereabouts with her aunt and uncle's servants. Nobody had seen him. She sighed and slammed the doors shut, and went her way.

Somebody had to have seen him. She inquired elsewhere but the answer was the same. "Damn!" She swore under her breath. It was highly uncustomary for a Princess to swear but damn it all! If they did not find those relics soon, they would assume Eddie stole them.

* * *

Eddie, like his favorite story in the bible, grabbed the relics and tossed it at Nicky. "Why give it to me? It is yours. You stole them!"

"Only because you dared me to." He shouted back. "Now give me what you owe me and we will be even."

Nicky sighed and tossed him the key his father gave him to the room where Eddie had found the relics. "I don't know why you still feel the need to return them. Nobody will ever know it was you." He said haughtily.

"They will because one of us is bound to tell." Eddie looked at their companions with suspicions.

"Nobody will tell." One said, standing in protest.

"Yes, you are lying Edward." Another one shouted. Soon everyone joined them and muttered underneath their breaths: "What else can we expect from a wolf's bastard?"

What type of men did Edward FitzTudor thought them to be? They were from the wealthiest families in England, well-born, not baeborn like Eddie. It was a miracle he had been admitted to their group but their grandfather was the Good Duke, they could not refuse him, even if he was baseborn.

A new anger surged through his veins but Eddie remained quiet.

"Wolf's bastard." Everyone said mockingly, sniggering as they saw his cheeks turning red.

"Why don't we all have a rest? Let us return tomorrow and discuss what we are going to do." Nicky proposed but everyone ignored him. Nevertheless he continued. "Eddie did his part of the dare, we must do ours. Nobody will talk beyond this room."

No one said anything. They left muttering under their breaths more insults as they passed Eddie.

"Don't let them get to you. You are the son and grandson of Kings."

"You forget my father is a bastard although not baseborn like I, deposed and a beggar King who is the laughing stock of every county in England, not to mention his wife is called worse, and my mother is scorned by every Englishman in the country."

"Nobody believes those lies."

"Someone does. You know what they say about my mother? King's Whore, wolf's bitch, cousin's fucker, uncle fucker. They call me an abomination, the product of incest. Some are even calling for my blood." And it would have happened had the Queen, and his grand-Aunts, the Duchess of Norfolk and the Princess of Orange had not been there to witness the horrific scene of his mother's death.

"People always saw nonsense. You can't blame them for believing the Queen's lies."

"That is the worse part. Most of them are not even my Aunt's or Cecil for the matter, but my father's." He said hesitating to call his sire by his appropriate title. He missed Thomas. He would know what to say in a moment like this.

"You should not put any stock in what people say."

"It is easy for you to say when she was not your mother." He said. Before he realized what he said, he saw his stepbrother's glassy eyes and only then did he realize his mistake. "Nicky, I am sorry, I spoke out of turn-"

Nicky held his hand. "Don't. You are right. She was not my mother but I felt her death as much as you did and Joey certainly does every day. He can't stop dreaming about that day. And father has not been the same since then, you better than anyone know that."

Eddie nodded but abstained from telling his friend he blamed him for his wife's death.

"I often wonder" Nicky continued "if she was thinking about us when she did it."

"Perhaps she was." Eddie said. "She said she was sorry but I also got the feeling when I saw her eyes she wanted to confess something else."

"What?"

Eddie shrugged. "I don't know." He said the earnest truth. "Perhaps they are right and she was mad. I never got to knew her, I think you knew her far better than I did."

Nicky placed his hand on Eddie's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic glance before departing to the Great Hall.

"There you are." Marianne hissed when she saw them enter. She didn't give them the chance to properly greet her. She pulled her cousin and made him sit next to her. "I have been looking all over for you." She explained to him how her mother was frantically searching everywhere for the stolen relics. Cecil was beyond angry but being the controlled man that he was, did not let his anger show. And Walsingham had a list of suspects as did his grandfather, but nobody dared to mention his name.

"You mean somebody told on me?"

Marianne rolled her eyes. "Of course they did, why would they not? Between you and being in their fathers' and the Queen's good graces, you think they are going to think twice before choosing them over you?"

Eddie lowered his gaze at his plate, filled with roasted beef, cheese, grapes, next to it other appetizers.

Marianne slapped the back of his head when everyone was distracted, watching below on the quarrel between the Earl of Grantham and his wife. "What were you thinking? Did you think you could just steal them and come out of this with your hands clean?" She slapped the back of his head again. Was he really that thick?

"I did not think-"

"Obviously you didn't. Look Eddie, I am not going to give you the nice, sweet version of this. If mother finds out not even your grandfather will be able to save you."

"You don't mean she will shut me in the tower, do you?" Her face turned grim. "Do you?" He asked, his tone rising.

"Nay." She said and he sighed in big relief. "But she is bound to know soon. If you want me to help you save your hide you must tell me where you keep them."

"They are in my wardrobe." Before she could ask he answered -"Nobody has access there but me, I get really annoyed when servants search through my things even if it's just to arrange my clothing. I keep it on a small chest where I have my favorite books."

"How big is it? Is it under lock and key?"

"Yes it is. And I have it here along with the key to the chamber door where I took them from."

"Give it to me. I will return them there."

He didn't gave her the key. "No it is my responsibility and I will give them back." He promised and she nodded solemnly.

* * *

Eddie thought it was going to be easy but as with most things in his life, he had to pay the ultimate price. When the Queen received two of her most prominent courtiers and members of the Privy Council, sons; she was surprised to find amongst them her youngest nephew –Joey.

"Are you sure it was him?" She asked, her eyes searching her nephew's for the truth. Patrick smiled, laughing inwardly as he saw his son nod his head.

She dismissed her nephew and his companion after he corroborated his story and turned to Ned Seymour.

He had no words. He had suspected for weeks it could have been Eddie since he had been acting odd but now that he had the written testimony Cecil had written off the boy's words in front of him, he refused to believe it. He had no face to face Her Majesty.

Just then they heard a crash come from outside the Privy Council chambers. "What in the hell-" Some of he members said. Bella opened the door to find what was all that raucous and not surprisingly there was her nephew trying to escape from her guard's grip.

"Release him." Bella commanded and he was released at once. "What do you have there, Lord Pembroke?" She asked pointing to the bag around his shoulders.

He was afraid to open it. Nicky promised him that there would be no meeting in session. He promised it would be something easy.

The thirteen year old trembled as his Aunt got closer. "I repeat. **What. Do. You. Have. There?**"

Defeated, he opened the bag and threw it on the floor, the relics came right off, blinding many of the older council members.

Bella said nothing. She had one of her pages pick one of them up for her. Although she was not a devout Catholic, she recognized some of these, as they had been the stuff from the legend. One of them was the supposed Crown of the famous Angle Saxon King, which said to have healing powers. After centuries it still shined. The other two were just as beautiful and made of the same metal, gold.

She walked to Cecil and Eddie narrowed his eyes, trying to make out what was it they were saying, but when he took a step forward, he stepped back seeing his grandfather's angry gaze.

"Lord Pembroke" She motioned to his grandfather "tomorrow at the crack of dawn I will see you in the Throne Room. Please be there as their Excellencies do not like tardiness and neither do I." Without any more words to spare, she wheeled around and returned to the Council room with the other members following except for Ned whom the Queen retired for the day.

* * *

"It was not me! I swear."

"Nonsense! Everyone saw you. Unless we were blinded and it was the devil himself that came there, you stole those relics and made me look like a fool in front of the other members."

Eddie flinched at the tone of his grandfather but stood still. He looked at his grandmother for help but she offered none. She was disappointed in him as her husband was.

"But most importantly you embarrassed your Aunt. Do you know what they will say of us now? Nay, of course you do not. I do not expect you to. You spend half your time brawling and making up excuses for your poor behavior while the rest of us have to pay for your follies!"  
Ned was livid now, his whole face was scarlet red and Eddie lowered his gaze but one command from his grandfather made him look up again. He grabbed his arms and brought his hands forward. He then turned and went to his room where he had a black stick that looked like a cane except thinner and shorter.

Eddie's eyes widened, filled with fear.

"Ned-" He held up his hand and Mary closed her mouth.

"You are not a child anymore. You are three and ten. You knew exactly what you were doing and in doing so you've shamed our House." He gave the first strike. It did not hurt as much. Then the second blow came and he almost dropped his hands but fear and his grandfather's angry gaze made him keep them where they were. "Tomorrow you will go to the Queen and apologize before her and the Venetian Ambassadors. As for your punishment, be thankful" He hit him harder each time he spoke. "I am inflicting this much pain on you so their punishment won't be as severe." By the time he was done his hands were red, purple and swollen.

Mary called the physician to give him some remedy that would ensure a speedy recovery for his audience tomorrow.

* * *

He winced when she applied the ointment. "Please, it's nearly healed." She said hastily. She wanted to say something else, but nothing she could say could express the agony she had felt. Even for all his brutality to his wives, her father had never raised a hand on her or any of her siblings.

"I did not do it." She said nothing. "The others dared me to do it and I-"

"You could not refuse." He nodded. "You can always refuse Eddie. It would not have made you any less of a man. Listen to me. Brave men are not those that are bold but those that choose to think before they act."

"But the others would have called me craven!"

"So? Are you going to let one tiny little word destroy your world? The fact you and I know you are not should matter more than what the rest have to say about you."

"But you don't have to face those taunts like I do." He said silently then lowered his gaze. "I am sorry."

"Nay, you spoke of the heart and that is good." She carefully wrapped his hands then placed a hand on his chest. "This is what you should be focused on, not what the others feel or think about you. If you are at peace with yourself what should it matter? And to answer your previous statement, I do know how it feels. I was not always my father's pearl."

"But you are a Princess now."

"Only because of your Aunt, if she had not come to the throne I would still be Mary Tudor –bastard and my father's mistake."

"At least you and your sisters got to keep the Tudor name. I am nothing but a plain bastard, a painful reminder to everyone that my father still lives and threatens the country and that my mother was a whore."

"People are misguided by fear and bigotry. You and I both know that your mother was not."

"I just want her back-"

"Eddie." She said abruptly, interrupting him, her voice firmer. "We often don't get what we want and that is all part of living. We must cope with the harsh realities that life throws at us. This is not like one of those fairy tales your old mama and Margery used to read you about. Life is cruel and there is going to be no Snow White Princess or adventurous lad or any of those silly –and frankly, silly and idiotic- notions to make things better. You have to make things better for yourself."

"That is what I told Rachel."

"You still see her?" She was surprised Eddie even remembered that insipid creature's name. Margery had done her a service paying for her clothes and enrolling her in one of the girls' academies her sister had founded.

Eddie nodded. "I told her when she told me about her cousins that things always get worse before they get better and that life is no fairy tale like her cousins believe."

"Wretched creatures. I remember what you told me about them. And you are right, you have to follow your own advice and not live according to their rules, but yours."

"I want to but they don't let me."

"Eddie. You are not an eight year old child anymore, you are thirteen. One day you will be a man and old enough to manage your own estates and Ned and I will not be there to pick you up when you fall. You must live with the decisions you make because I guarantee you –in real life the fire-breathing dragon is almost never vanquished. There are no heroes in today's world, only fighters. You have to fight but not with your sword and your bravado, you have to fight with this." She raised her hand to his head then back to his heart. "And this. They are your two greatest weapons. Do not let anyone intimidate you because while words are hurtful, they lose their power once you stop caring."

Mary took his bandaged hands in hers and sat next to him. They said nothing to each other, they just stayed in silence looking at each other. Eddie pondering at her words and Mary, searching his eyes hoping to find any trace of her lost daughter but she found none. The boy was pure Tudor and Wentworth like his parents had been but he was born with none of their madness. The more he looked into his eyes she saw her giant father, how he had been before Anne, and Ned.

"I am afraid." He broke the silence at last. "What if the Queen does inflict worse punishment and sends me to the dungeons?"

"Your grandfather told you that?"

"Nay, but she might. She was about to." He reminded her.

She embraced him. "Sweet boy, no one will harm you. As long as one of us lives, Ned and I will always protect you. We will be with you every step of the way."

"Promise?" Mary nodded. "You are my real mother."

It made her happy to hear those words at last. It had always been Kate or others he flocked to, even Margery but now it was her, she smiled broadly. "You are wise to recognize your mistakes and confess your sins, nothing speaks more of your character than that, snf tomorrow you will kneel before your grand-Aunt Bella and the Venetian Ambassadors and show them how brave you are."

"Even if they mock me?"

"They won't, and if they do, pay them no heed. Remember you are the grandson of a King and descendant of the greatest Kings in Christendom, nothing scares you. Even Kings had to pay tribute to lesser men, your great-grandfather and my grandfather, certainly did when Richard Plantagenet was King but fate smiled on him in the end."

"Thank you." He said, holding back his tears. His grandmother was right he should not be afraid but his grandfather was also right. He had taught him a valuable lesson –he was not a boy any longer, he was thirteen, soon to be a man and he had to start acting like one.

* * *

**For corporal punishment, two great sources were "Tudor Age" by Ridley and "Elizabeth's London" by Picardy. Weir's "Children of Henry VIII" had a brief mention of it regarding on the most likely treatment Jane had to endure in contrast with her siblings, especially the much preferred middle sister –Catherine Grey- and Edward Tudor's whipping boy later companion, Barnaby FitzPatrick. The first two provided more detail and although parents or grandparents like Edward and Mary did exist (one earlier example being Thomas Moore whom Erasmus recorded beat them with nothing "harder than a feather") they were a rarity. Corporal punishment was a harsh reality back then, normally when it would not be applied families like Edward and Mary's who were very wealthy would apply it to their children's whipping boys.  
**

**The title refers to each character that is central in this chapter and the Renaissance was a period which really sought the revival of the classics -Henry's palaces and the columns of Wolsey's old homes are a testament to that- so what better way to introduce these analogies.  
**


	32. No Saint Left In This World

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs and the plot where I rule as Goddess Supreme.**

**Thanks to everyone who's taken their time and read and reviewed my fic, this chapter is dedicated to you.  
**

**Sources used: "The Tudors" by John Guy and "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley.**

* * *

**No Saint Left In This World  
**

**~o~  
**

_"And who are you, the proud lord said that I must bow so low?_  
_Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know_  
_And a coat of gold, a coat of red  
_**A lion still has claws**  
**And mine are long and sharp my lord**  
**As long and sharp as yours  
**_And so he spoke, and so he spoke_:  
_That Lord of Castamere  
And now the rains that pour as hard with no one there to hear_  
_Yes now the rain that pour as hard and not a soul to hear."_

**~ "Rains of Castamere" by The National  
**

* * *

_-You don't know anything about us. What we had to go through out there, things we had to do. I bet you had to do some of those things yourself, am I right?-_  
_-I tried to do everything right, keep people safe-_  
_-Ain't nobody's hands clean in what is left of this world. We are all the same-_

**~Walking Dead dialogue**

* * *

**Summer – Fall 1564**

The summer days seemed longer and eventually the leaves of the trees weathered away to signal the coming of fall. Little had changed except the Royal Progression. Instead of going North, the Queen decided to head South and install herself in Hampto as it had become obvious it was besides Nonsuch and Sheen Palace –commonly known as Richmond-, her favorite place of residence.

Eddie had done his duty and as promised –had prostrated himself before his Aunt and afterwards was made to serve the Venetian Ambassadors and to add to his punishment he always had to bow to them and refer to them as 'sirs' or 'Masters' and treat them as he would his Aunt.

It was worse than any punishment Eddie had faced.

Margery confronted her father about it, surprised to find Anne joining forces with her but Ned remained adamant. What Eddie had done was abominable and not only that –he had shamed their House.

It took Eddie weeks to forgive his grandfather but he finally did and bowed before him, muttering his earnest apologies without expecting none from the older man. To his surprise, he did receive one.

"I am sorry Eddie but you understand what I did was for the best of our family." Eddie nodded. Ned rubbed the young man's shoulder. "You will be a man next year, four and ten, you know what that means." Eddie nodded again. "You will be living in a house with many servants and you will do as you please but always be mindful of your surroundings" he cautioned "Just because you are a Marquis does not give you the right to treat others as less. You have to be firm but just."

"Yes grandfather, I promise." Ned smiled, pleased with his grandson and let him go his way to meet his friends.

"So the wolf's bastard returns from his seclusion." They commented. "How did it feel Eddie serving the Venetians? I gather they had you whipping your back and praying every day a week like a Muslim." Everyone laughed.

"If I didn't know better I'd say he got converted." One of the younger and meanest boys of their group, said. "Didn't you hear what they say about wolves? They take what they want when they want to, and care an egg about morals." He walked to Eddie. "Is it true they made you lick their cock?"

"Speak plainly Grantham." Eddie challenged, raising his voice, shutting every other voice in the room. Since his father's death, the eleven year old had inherited the Earldom of Grantham and as a consequence had become more arrogant and condescending towards others.

"I am just saying that the Venetians must have treated you worse than they would any creature but of course you being a wolf, you must have learned to bow and obey their every commands like a good dog whose been beaten into submission would."

Eddie was not afraid of him and he made it known with his next words: "If you want to say something say it but don't disguise it behind false courtesy and cryptic message because you fail at it."

Several of the boys snickered, many of them glad someone, even if that someone was him, had put Grantham in his place. "It must be hard for someone like you, born into privilege having to stand before someone like me who outranks and will always outrank you." Eddie continued. "Because as far as the day goes while I was beaten into submission by my grandfather mind you, to be the obedient pup to my temporal masters; the Venetians treated me far better than your ilk."

Grantham smirked. "Then why leave them? They obviously had no problem accepting a King's bastard, even if that King is a beggar one, I am sure their Republic will accept you if you leave now." Several of the boys covered their mouths, some unable to hold their laughter wheeled around.

"I am not intimidated by lowborn men like you."

"Lowborn? It is you who is lowborn. My parents were married while yours were not. It is a well-known fact your mother was a whore and loved to show herself off in the pretty jewels while her father and the rest of her family starved."

"My family never starved."

"They did when your father was King before your Aunt deposed him. Your mother never cared for any of them, she didn't even care for you. She gave you up to her lecherous uncle and his strutting wife-"

"Do not call Aunt Kate strutting-"

"She is strutting, going around the palace, showing her undignified face like everyone gives a damn!"

"Once again I ask of you Grantham –speak plainly!"

"Your grand-Aunt thinks of herself highly because she published a book long ago and now she's passed that arrogance unto her daughter who also thinks herself better than her betters. She is nothing but a Baron's daughter and unlikely to be anything more, even with a bastard Marquis for a cousin."

"Stop calling me bastard!" He grabbed Grantham and pinned him against the wall. Nicky and several others came and took them apart.

"Well you are a bastard FitzTudor!" Grantham remarked strongly then he adjusted his collar. "I may not be well-adjusted to this new world order and I may not be more than you but one thing is for certain: in my veins flows noble blood! I carry the ancestry of many legitimate, well-born ancestors, an ancestry you and your descendants mark my words: will never have. Now if you will excuse me My Lord Marquis." He said giving a mock bow, the rest of his companions followed him and sniggered as they passed Eddie and Nicky.

"Do not listen to them." Nicky said.

But it was impossible not to when every word that came out of that arrogant scum's mouth was nothing but the ugly truth.

* * *

"I seem to remember I wore a gown that certainly gave weight to my hips." Margery said to Eleanor when she remarked how the new farthingales fell short to their hips.

"Everyone's now gives us added weight. I hate these. Too sour for my taste."

"It's what the Spaniards find fashionable."

"Ugh." Eleanor sighed frustratingly. "How long are we going to keep entertaining these Spaniards?"

"Patience cousin, you always told me." Margery chided softly. "Look at this." She put the new gown their mothers had ordered for Margery on Eleanor's bed. "Something is missing."

"Yes, more gold and pearls. This brocade is almost no brocade at all. Except for the diamonds, you would not notice the difference between this gown and my plain one."

"Plain? You have enough pearls to feed an entire town."

Eleanor chuckled. "I know but it's still too plain. I asked mother for a finer dress but these Spaniards, they like their women to be the epitome of grace and beauty while embodying their Holy Virgin's taste of simplicity."

"I would hardly call the Queen of Heaven who wears a golden crown a role model of simplicity but that is the Catholic's double standards for you."

They chuckled.

"Fashion that."

"What?"

"First the French with our cousin's marriage to Henry Valois, then the Venetians, now the Spaniards."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. Just that one could almost infer that the Queen is pampering to Catholic powers."

"Our Aunt is married to the Prince of Orange, don't forget." Eleanor reminded.

"Yes, but now we are pampering to the Spaniards. That must be an insult on poor Sophia. She tried to appeal to the Queen last time we dined together to reconsider this alliance but she said a potential alliance with Spain against the French is not something she can ignore especially when all of the sudden the French are back to supporting our Uncle's claim." Margery chuckled. "Henry II must have lost his marbles."

"Perhaps not. Remember the Scottish Queen's maternal family is the richest in France. Henry II and his mistress might feel the Crown owes them a big deal."

"That old thing? I thought that was past history." Margery said. Since her cousin and sister in law had given the King of France two male heirs, the Senechalle of France's dominion over the King had come to an end and not to mention unlike his previous, dour wife; Katherine Hapsburg-Tudor was anything but plain and just as she was beautiful, she was wise.

"Whatever the reasons are for supporting him, remember the King of France had a long relationship with his mistress, the longest any man has had, even our grandfather with any of his wives." They laughed then Eleanor noticed the sun was setting and asked her cousin -"What will you wear? On your neck." She specified.

Margery shrugged. She had not thought on that. Marcus wanted her to go simple. He was so hungry for approval, he did not seem to care anymore what she did and did not do. Jealousy surged in her whenever Anne came into view and he would remark _'there is a woman who would make any man happy'.  
_Poor Marcus. He was trying, really trying to make her jealous but all he did was make her angrier. Annie was an old maid, everybody knew that. Thirty and still not married.  
_And she never will be_.  
Her father knew of the vast wealth she possessed and did not want anyone who did not suit their family's interest getting their hands on it.

"Wear the pearl necklace with the teardrops, it goes well with the diamonds in your dress." She said pointing to her gorgeous white and navy blue gown. The bodice was navy blue as the rest of her dress with the exception of the white and silver brocade and elegant patterns on her puffed sleeves and her inner skirts. Her outer skirts and puffed sleeves were surrounded by small diamonds that gave the appearance of teardrops.

"I am tired of pearls." Margery said not wanting to overshadow her mother who was well-known in Spain as her late father's pearl. "I think I will wear this instead." She said taking the diamond necklace from her chest.

Eleanor shook her head. "You can't wear that."

"Why not? It was a gift, it would be rude not to wear it. Besides Marcus will not mind."

"Your father might. He will be angry the minute he sees you with it and the Queen will-"

"The Queen suspects very little of me, as far as she and everyone is concerned, I am the perfect model, paradigm of chastity and virtue." She chuckled and put on the necklace her Uncle gave her for her last birthday before they called on their servants to dress them for the occasion. "Well? How does it look? Perfect, is it not?" She remarked, twirling after their maids were finished with them, showing off her new dress and jewelry.

"Yes, splendid." Eleanor said dryly, finding no other words to describe her.

She stunned the entire court. Few heads shook at her opulence in disapproval, among them her sister and cousins –Anne Boleyn, Mary Seymour, and Princess Marianne respectively.

Margery's head occasionally turned sideways hoping to see her Uncle. He had not been returning her letters these past months. She grew worried. Did he not want to spend any more time with her? It did not make any sense. Did Kate finally turn him from her? She was always hot on her trail but Margery could not imagine someone like Kate standing between her and Uncle Thomas. He did not take orders from anyone, including his old wife. That, he made certain when they made passionate love in her bedroom.

Marianne thought she had seen it all but her brother seemed to be completely unfazed by Margery's behavior. The Duke and Duchess of Gloucester were indeed, a complete blunder.

* * *

Three knocks at his door. This was ironic since it was the third time this happened on this month. "Who?" He screamed although there was no need to for it came to him as no surprise when he answered the door, it was Anne. _What now?_ He thought of asking to something he already knew the answer.

She did not wait to be invited. She came in and with her shoe kicked the door closed behind her and turned to face Marcus with an angry expression, her eyes blazing with a fury beyond anything he had ever seen in a man or woman.

Before he could justify himself she slapped him. "How could you?" She started. "Meggie would be very ashamed of you if she knew."

Patrick said nothing. Anne went on. "My sister left this world believing she was entrusting her children to the better care of you and my father, but I see she was mistaken now. What you are doing to Eddie, sending your hired goons in the form of children that are really monsters to him are not the actions of a noble gentleman but of a common street thug."

"And his father's actions are not nefarious enough? What he did to Meggie, what he did to me and my children? Leaving my poor son orphaned without a mother and my eldest the same twice now?"

"You can't blame your first wife's death on Edward too, Patrick. Meggie died for those children, the least you can do is honor her through her children."

"I cannot honor that bastard." He said earnestly. "Every time I look at his face I am reminded of his father." The man responsible for tearing him and Meggie apart. He thought. How could Anne ask him to love such a creature?

"You do not believe that. Your hatred has blinded you from the obvious fact that he was birthed by Meggie and she died protecting him." She said, hardening her gaze. "If anyone is to be blamed" she continued, "it's my stepfather." Patrick furrowed his brow in confusion. "You want to hear the truth Patrick, the bitter truth?" She did not give him time to respond "I and that wretched creature of his, Margery, found it was you when Eddie told us the tale how Nicky gave him this key he had found _mysteriously_."

Patrick gazed down, shame-faced.

"Eddie did not want to give Nicky up but one hour with me and your son told me the whole truth how it was you who gave him the key, who gave him the idea to play that game. You knew that Eddie would get selected somehow."

"How long are we going to do this Anne?"

"You bribed those children and you turned your own son against his brother to confess before the Queen he had stolen those relics!"

"I did what I had to, to protect my family!" He shouted. He was tired of Anne antagonizing him. "You think you are better than me when you are just pinning your troubles on your stepfather just as I do with your bastard nephew. There is no one left in this world with their hands clean Anne; we are all the same, me, you, Margery, your stepfather, your bastard nephew, there is no saint left in this world. And what I do with my time is no concern of yours."

"Oh but it is. My nephew's well-being is every of every concern to me. My stepfather might not believe him but I always will and mark my words Patrick if I ever find you've done something to my nephew I will hit you hard, I will come at you with everything I have and I will make you regret every action of yours."

Patrick snorted and crossed his arms. What could she possibly do to him? She had no power. He would have been slightly scared if it was that bitch Margery or her naïve husband, but Anne, hard as it was for her to admit, was nobody in this court. She was living off the scraps of her stepfather. With her last name being 'Boleyn' nobody wanted to befriend her or marry her for that matter –even if her fortune was a large one as well as her lands.

She walked slowly to him, her hands on her hips and leaned forward to whisper on his ear –"Unlike my other siblings My Lord, this falcon bitch's screech hurts more than her bite." She said then walked past him, storming out of the room and closing the door with a loud bang.


	33. Realizing Mistakes and Sensuous Desires

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the OCs.**

**Thanks everyone for who's reviewed and followed this story.**

**Sources used: "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley and "Tudors" by John Guy.**

* * *

**Realizing Mistakes and Sensuous Desires  
**

**~o~**

"_My pussy tastes like Pepsi Cola  
My eyes are wide like cherry pies  
I got sweet taste for men who're older  
It's always been so it's no surprise_

_Ah he's in the sky with diamonds_  
_And it's making me crazy_  
_All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby_

_Come on baby, let's ride_  
_We can escape to the great sunshine_  
_I know your wife and she wouldn't mind_  
_We made it out to the other side_  
_We made it out to the other side_  
_We made it out to the other side_  
_Come on come on come on come on come on baby_  
_Woah ah yeah_

_I fall asleep with an American flag_  
_I wear my diamonds on Skid Row_  
_I pledge allegiance to my dad_  
_For teaching me everything he knows_

_Ah he's in the sky with diamonds_  
_And it's making me crazy_  
_All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby, yeah_

_Come on baby, let's ride_  
_We can escape to the great sunshine_  
_I know your wife and she wouldn't mind_

_We made it out to the other side_  
_We made it out to the other side_  
_We made it out to the other side_

_Drug, suck it up, like Vanilla Ice is_  
_Don't treat me rough, treat me really nice-is_  
_Decorate my neck, me, I'm on decisis_  
_Why, come on come on come on_  
_Oooh..._  
_Yeow!_

_Come on baby, let's ride_  
_We can escape to the great sunshine_  
_I know your wife and she wouldn't mind_  
_We made it out to the other side_

_Come on baby, let's ride_  
_We can escape to the great sunshine_  
_We made it out to the other side_  
_We made it out to the other side_

_Come on come on come on baby_  
_Come on come on come on baby_  
_Woah ah_  
_My pussy tastes like Pepsi Cola_  
_Oooh... ah_  
_My pussy tastes like Pepsi Cola_  
_Oooh..._  
_My pussy tastes like Pepsi Cola_  
_Oooh... woah... yeah"_

**~ "Cola" by Lana del Rey**

* * *

"_Beauty. The power by which a woman charms a lover and terrifies a husband."_

** ~ "The Devil's Dictionary" by Ambrose Bierce**

* * *

**August 1564 - October 1565**

Ned Seymour had been astounded by the way Marcus accepted his daughter's new bastards. First that abomination they dared name Jane after his late sister, then Henry and Margaret who took heavily after their real father –but since Marcus was also dark haired and fair-skinned, nobody noted the difference. It was disgusting.

Nonetheless, he could not find it in his heart to hate the abominations for long. For when he set his eyes on them, he found all hatred from his heart scorched. He touched his grandson's cheek tentatively. As if sensing a dangerous presence, Harry squirmed and raised his eyes, turning his head at all sides, looking frantically for his sister.

Ned brought him to his sister's crib, his twin Meg. "There she is." He said and watched as the two sought each other's comfort but to his second great surprise Meg pushed him away after seeing their grandfather look at them curiously, and pointed her finger at him, signaling her brother to follow her lead.

Henry perked his head and with a similar gesture that seemed to greet him, he waved his hand at him.

Ned smiled and waved back.

"What are you doing here?" Margery asked brusquely. She did not like her father standing next to her children. Since what he had nearly done to Janey, she had been weary of him. She did not trust him.

On the third day, after her children's Christening he refused to stand in the ceremony and send his secretary instead. It was the ultimate humiliation, now he wanted to pretend like nothing happened and be welcomed with open arms? Margery would have none of it.

She took her son but the minute she did he began squirming and wailing harder.

_Damn, that boy has lungs_. Thomas though from the chamber next door. He and his family had been staying on Windsor for over a month after Ned had insisted to celebrate his granddaughter's second birthday. He wanted to see none of them. They were a curse. He already had enough being reminded of his sin every day since he came, seeing Jane's sapphire eyes, the same eyes he and his daughter, Mary had.

"Stop mi amor." She said, humming the melody her mother used to sing to her and Neddie when they visited their grandmother at Wolf Hall and the elder Margery was too busy comforting her older sister, Meggie. But to no avail, the child wailed harder and harder waking everyone in the house until Ned could not stand any longer and without warning, took the child from her arms.

Ned wondered looking at his grandson if he had made the right choice choosing Margery as the Princess, possibly Queen to be if the Princess of Wales failed to give Charlie a son; over Meggie. This could have been Eddie, if his father had been Charlie, if Ned had not been too cowardly to admit his daughter loved him and denied her happiness. His grandson could have had the life he deserved with a father who would have loved and protected him instead of living off the charity of his grandparents and Aunt.

He sighed and began humming a son he remembered from his childhood days. He silently prayed this child would not turn as his daughter. When Margery was his age she would whine and wail as hard as this boy when her parents were not around –or anyone for that matter-to hold her. She craved the attention and as she got older, it got worse. At one point –when his sister in law had chastised her- Ned grew angry and threatened both her and Thomas with forbidding his elder daughter from visiting them if they behaved that way again towards his younger daughter; but much later he discovered everything they said, everything they accused her daughter of doing was true. Margery threw a tantrum and their poor servants were left to suffer through it. But Ned did not do anything. He held his tongue and instead gave her just what she wanted and praised her for doing well at her studies.

Only now Ned realized his mistake.

Margery grew envious. How did he do it? He had no problem selling his daughters, antagonizing others, nearly giving away her children, and all for what -for the sake of his ambition. And now he had her son in his arms and wanted to pretend that everything was fine, and what was more -her son loved him. He preferred his company over hers!

She turned away from the horrific scene and to her own surprise went to her cousin's chambers. Only minutes later she realized, as if coming from a daze, she had the wrong Seymour.

"Excuse me. If you wish to rest-" She stopped him and closed the doors behind her.

"What are you doing?" Geoffrey asked noticing the way he looked at her. It was the same look his younger brother, John, gave to poor young maidens and brothel wenches when his father took them there.

Geoffrey was so scared of women. He could barely speak to his late cousin when she had been in their presence, that when their father had first introduced them to whores, he had become so nervous he felt the roof had collapsed on him and his knees buckled, he began sobbing begging his father to take him away from that horrific place of sin.

His father had been so disgusted by him and the whore he had invited, he had to pay her twice after he apologized for the inconvenience of having to put up with his "weakling" son's antics and having to comfort him before he had come into the room, expecting to see both naked. Since then, his father had never trusted him again. He never missed an opportunity to tell him how ashamed he was of him, how regretful he was that John was his younger son and he was stuck with an heir so weak as him.  
John was everything Geoffrey was not. He was handsome, ladies loved him –and what was more –he was their father's favorite. The first time he had taken them to a brothel, after Geoffrey had cried his way out, they had waited in the carriage for a whole two hours until their brother came and to their father's great pride with two requests from the leading women there, asking him to bring his young handsome son again. He had caused an impression on the ladies, including the older ones who were more experienced and believed they had seen and felt it all.

Margery quieted his doubts and put his mind at ease. If she could not have her Uncle, she would have the next big thing: his son.

* * *

Upon waking, Margery found herself next to her husband. He had not suspected a thing when she had come late, tip-toeing to their chambers after a passionate night with her cousin. He was everything her Uncle had always complained of –weak, pitiful, but he was a good lover, she could not deny that after she had worked hard, biting her lower lip and sucking the air out of his mouth with her passionate kisses, to keep her from voicing her passion.

Thomas had known of course. On her way to her chambers he had his seen his sapphire eyes glistering in the darkness, the moonlight illuminating his dark head, forming the illusion of a silver halo around him. His orbs, judging her harshly. But it was his own fault. He could have had it all. No matter, she mouthed to him as she winked before turning her back; she would have him and he would come back to her bed willingly.

Sooner or later, if there was one thing Thomas had taught her is, they all fell to womanly charm.

* * *

Anne entered his chambers and without preamble took a half-filled goblet with wine and poured some more until it was completely filled and spilled its contents at his face.

Patrick woke with a jolt. What, Where? Who dared wake him? He turned his head sideways and faced Anne.

She again.

He rubbed his temple. He was naked from the waist up. "Where is everyone? This is not a sight for noble women."

"I am hardly noble, you left that very clear last time we spoke."

"I apologize."

"It is of no consequence." Anne said handing him a clean chemise. It was not his, he noted.

"It is my brother's, your friend which you haven't answered his letters. It's been a year, Your Grace."

"I know that and I apologize but I have been … busy."

They both ate heartedly and drank an intoxicating wine to encourage their day's activity. "I am sorry you had to be witness to that."

"I am not." She said, drinking the rest from her goblet. She waved her free hand as if dismissing what she'd seen earlier, a fleeting smile on her lips as she put her goblet down.  
"Where are Joey and Nicky? I thought they would be joining us."

"I told Nicky to wait with your stepfather and to take Joey with him." He explained, not missing the displeasing look on her face. "I do not trust him either but he is a good man."

"I do not doubt that his intentions are good."

"But?"

"He is a Seymour and he did not hesitate when he and his family pushed their daughter in my grandfather's path. I was not yet three when they came for my father, my Aunt, and the rest of my family."

Patrick lowered his gaze. When he lost his three fingers, he thought it was the end of the world, then he came home to find everything the King of Spain had told him about his wife was true. Looking at his hand then at Anne, he realized he had misjudged her greatly. She had looked after his children while he was gone, treated them like they were her own and she was the only of her family who was bold enough to speak to him with the truth and knock sense into him.

"You do not have to feel sorry. Please don't. I never let myself feel pity; my Aunt told me before she died _'pity is the worst thing you can feel for yourself Annie.'_" She gave a small sad smile. "Then she kissed me and said she was scared, not just for her daughter -my cousin Elizabeth- but for myself and Artie as well. Because she knew it wasn't just our grandfather who would be marrying into that family."

"I am sorry, I truly am. I never realized how much you had lost, I apologize for everything I said before."

"Don't, as I said, I do not mind. You needed to release that anger and what better person than me. I rather preferr you are angry at me than being the resentful creature you'd been to my nephew."

"You are truly Godsend Lady Anne. I wish I could have seen it before." He said earnestly pushing his plate away for his servants to pick it up.

"I am not. I care for your children because they are of my blood as well and I know how much Meggie wanted to have a family. Before she died, she told me so." She looked away, her eyes glistering with unshed tears. She steeled herself then looked back at Patrick. "She really loved you Patrick" She reached for his hand across the table and grasped it strongly. "I know what you are thinking and she didn't. She loved Charlie -once- but it was you she was devoted to. It was you who brought her back to life."

Patrick placed his free hand on top of hers and locked gazes with her. "I should have been there for her." He thought not realizing he had spoken his thoughts aloud.

"Nay, you could not have been. Patrick, I know you hate Eddie and you hate my mother's family and rightfully so. I have no place telling you this but I want you to know that Meggie's death was not that little boy's fault."

"I can't, I just can't forget her face, when I see her at night, pleading for help and Edward laughing at me because he knows I can't. I can't get past that face Anne."

"He's just a little boy, he's been hurting every day since his mother died. It would have been Meggie's dream if you had reconciled with him."

"But that's the issue Anne, he's not a little boy. He's going to be a man soon, and what kind of man he will be? It scares me, he looks just like his father. Will he turn just like him? Innocent or not, I can't take that chance. I won't."

"Would it help you to know that Eddie has been suffering each day and holds no resentment against you or anyone in your family, and speaks nothing but good words of you?"

He shook his head. She squeezed his hand harder. "I want to help you but you must allow me to." She pushed her hand away and walked to him. "Whatever man he grows up to be, it will be based on the treatment he receives by others." Her message was clear to Patrick –do not spoil your chance to make things right.

The Tudor dynasty had seen many of their ancestors fall. She did not want her nephew to suffer the same fate and become a victim of circumstance.

He rose from his seat and took her hands in hers. "I cannot promise you anything."

"I don't care, just promise me you will try." She said, smiling sweetly. Patrick thought it was the first time he had seen her smiling like this.

"Thank you." He said. "I do not know how I can ever repay you the favor though I must also admit I still hate your boldness."

"Well, Your Grace that is something you will have to get used to. We Boleyns are known for it, and you forget I am also a Tudor."

"That's a fine lineage you have, far more than I can say for the rest of your siblings." She gave a short laugh. "I gather your stepfather is not your favorite person where Margery Seymour is concerned." He said showing his disappointment at his sister in law.

Anne showed it as well, although hers was more blatant. Her eyes blazed with hatred at the mention of her last name. "Seymour" she said, spewing venom "is just a mistake like all her family was when they came to steal my Aunt's place. She treated me with far better kindness than my mother did."

He opened his mouth but then he remembered what she had said and he merely nodded, and let her continue.

"There was a time when I believed, where we believed rather, that our mother loved us –when our father used to twirl us in the air and our mother in the back, shouting at my father not to, then she would sing to us at night. When she wasn't present, our grandfather would be there with us along with our Aunt. She loved us but it was me she always favored and I think my mother resented me for it. Because I was being raised alongside her sister, Bess, as a Princess. We shared the same tutors, we played together, we stayed up at night waiting for my Aunt to come and tuck us in. Those were the happiest moments of my life."

"Until he came" He finished for her.

She nodded, and he raised his hand wiping a tear that fell from her eye.

"Your father died loving you. It is more than I can say for the rest of the nobility, most of them never grow knowing their parents or caring for them. What you and your family had was special."

She smirked. "Funny, many don't think it so. They hear my last name and to them it is synonym with snake."

"They are idiots. Your family descends from the First Edward, do they not?"

"Yes but that was a long time ago. It is no longer relevant."

"It does not matter. You are just as royal –if not more- than the rest of them. You cannot allow them to make you feel any less." He tipped her chin and raised her eyes to him. "Anne, you are a credit to your family and your sex, and regardless of what others believe, someday you will marry and break free of your stepfather's chains, I promise you." He took a step forward. "Whoever he may be, he will make you very happy."

Just as their faces neared, he put his arms around her waist and kissed her.

* * *

"I would not be surprised if she is with child."

Rachel tried to avoid the other women from the servants' quarters, gossip.

People from Eddie's world were beginning to notice as well. They spread all kinds of foul gossip about them. That she was with child, or sleeping with him and that was the reason for the extra money and food on her family's table. 'Harlot', 'whore' were among the many words that they whispered behind her back.

The truth was Princess Margery sent her family food and her husband paid for all of her new clothes and other expenses when she visited Eddie. His Highness would (occasionally) be there –to make sure nothing happened. And nothing ever did.

She and Eddie were just as they claimed to be –friends –nothing more.

"Your family giving you hard time again?"

"Worse" She told Eddie everything that was being said about her and he shook his head. He wished he could do something for her but she placed her hands on his fists and with an assuring voice she said: "It is better you do not fight them. I have heard worse things before. I am sure they will forget about it as soon as another scandal comes."

"How can you be so sure about these things? " Eddie questioned.

"I am not but I have to keep an open mind. If I don't then I will make myself more melancholic. They are just words Eddie, they do not mean anything."

He got closer. "You are unique Rachel Aurora Dawes."

"And so are you Edward FitzTudor."

Somehow, when he said his last name, it did not sound so bad and a reminder of what he was, baseborn albeit a royal one.

* * *

The baby slid past her legs. Eleanor gave a great sigh of relief. It would be the ultimate insult to that usurping half French-Scot to name her son after her father, James.

"Little James Stuart, welcome to the world." She said kissing the top of his forehead. After mother and son were cleaned, Henry Stuart came into the rooms. His arms extended, expecting his son.

"He has your eyes." Eleanor said, pleased at her husband's reaction. "And your hair and your skin." She said. When their first son was born, he had inherited all the traits from his Tudor ancestors. This one, red haired but with flakes of gold was a true Stuart and Howard. He would be their golden boy.

"It's too bad that he will never wear anything golden to compliment his looks." Henry remarked setting his little boy on the basinet.

"We could always make a grand marriage for him. Margery has a one year old daughter." Eleanor returned. "Meg and little James. Has a nice ring to it and there have been a James Stuart and Meg Tudor before."

He laughed lightly. "Yes, I agree it has a nice ring to it but you remember how the last Meg and James ended in tragedy."

"Meg Tudor was a foolish woman who let her heart overrule her head. If I know Marcus and after the fine governors Her Majesty plans to appoint to her grandchildren, she will not let that child commit all of her namesakes mistakes."

"Including my grandmother and great-grandmother's you mean?"

"Aye, I do." She admitted. "She will be a good spouse and don't forget if she is anything like Margery, she will be good for breeding children."

"You scheming witch."

"I am your Circe." She said sitting up, her pillow propped against her back, her eyes inviting him to do unspeakable things to her.

"It is a sin." He said as he dismissed the servants and climbed to the bed.

"It is nothing you have not done with your other lovers. You haven't taught me what you teach them, and you've taught me almost about everything but I am interested in knowing what you do to your women lovers after they give birth to your bastards."

"You know there is no other woman but you." He said, his eyes serious, although his tone was mock.

"If there are others, I care very little but as punishment for not telling me I want you to reward me for bringing another male heir to the Stuart cradle."

"How?" He asked, not able to resist her voice any longer as she grasped him and pulled him on top of her.

"Ravish me as you did the night before."

"It is a sin." He said. They had shared one night of a passionate love before she had gone into labor. They knew it was a sin then but neither of them ever cared for following the rules but if their Aunt were to find them ...  
He shuddered to think what he would do but his hands were already around her naked waist and she had taken all their clothes while she had been talking.

"You worry about what some poor blokes in the Church will say?"

"Nay, but your mother I might."

"She is not very devoted, never has been. My grandmother did a poor job instilling the fear of God in her, Aunt Bella on the other hand, she is like my mother but less afraid to say what is on her mind."

"I would say your mother is just as bold, except she has the gift of prudence."

She chuckled caressing his cheek with her lips, leaving a trail of hot kissed that went all the way to his naked chest as he rolled over so she was on top of him. "My mother should have taken the crown. While my Aunts were squabbling for power while Uncle Edward was King, it was my mother who was the real power behind the throne."

"How so?" He asked, releasing her, supporting his hands on her shoulders as she traveled down his gorging, pulsating member.

"My mother was responsible for Aunt Bella's ascension, it was she who planned for the rebellion in her name and the main architect behind Cecil switching sides. I don't think she never realized the power she had."

"Mayhap she does but she –ah!"

_Devilish wench!_

His hands fell from her shoulders and gripped the sheets of the bed hard, trying to restrain himself from crying to the four winds. If the Queen found them, he didn't want to think what she or that staunch Archbishop of hers, Cranmer, would say.

"Mayhap she does realize the power she wields but is wiser to wield it in the shadows." He said in a broken voice, panting, his breathing ragged as she came up, her mouth filled with his tribute. "Is not that what your Uncle, the Good Duke, always says? To have power is to have freedom and more when others are not aware of it?"

She smiled devishly, swallowing the remaining tribute and then went on to kiss him. "True, but you forget nothing is more gratifying than having others knowing, bowing to you, respecting you, loving you …" she spread his legs with her knee then lowered it down as she prepared for his entrance. "fearing you." She finished as his lanced pierced her sheath and they began their act of love.


	34. Amongst Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and OCs, everything else belongs to their respective owners. Tudors to Showtime and Hirst, and history. No profit is being made out of this.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this fic.**

**Sources used: "Tudors" by John Guy and "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley.**

**Please R/R**

* * *

**Amongst Family**

**~o~**

"**I watch how the moon sits in the sky in the dark night  
Shining with the light from the sun  
And sun doesn't give light to the moon assuming  
The moon's gonna owe it one**

**It makes me think of how you act for me  
You do favors then rapidly  
You just turn around and start asking me about  
Things that you want back from me**

**I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed while I find a place to rest**

**I wanna be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head**

**Maybe someday I'll be just like you  
And step on people like you do  
And run away all the people I thought I knew  
I remember back then who you were**

**You used to be calm, used to be strong  
Used to be generous, you should have known  
That you'd wear out your welcome and now you see  
How quiet it is all alone**

**I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest**

**I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest**

**I wanna be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head**

**You try to take the best of me, go away  
You try to take the best of me, go away  
You try to take the best of me, go away  
You try to take the bet of me, go away**

**You try to take the best of me, go away  
You try to take the best of me, go away  
You try to take the best of me, go away  
You try to take the best of me, go away**

**I wanna be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head  
Shut up!**

**I am so sick of the TENSION  
(Stay)  
Sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest**

**I'm so sick of the tension**  
**Sic of the hunger**  
**Sick of you acting like I owe you this**  
**(Stay away from me)**  
**Find another place to feed your greed**  
**While I find a place to rest"**

**~ "A Place For My Head" by Linkin Park**

* * *

"_Imagination, love, it sets us free. But it also enslave us. Reality, cynicism, they are the true methods of survival in this cruel world."_

**~Anonymous**

* * *

**Late Winter 1565**

She reached impulsively for his hand, grasping it hard. She did not care what the servants or their grandsons present said. "Where did we go wrong?" Was the immediate question and Edward knew he had to retire everybody, including his brother who dared not to lock gazes with his wife, since he'd come.

"I don't know." Was his honest answer, once everyone went away. He asked the same question himself every day since he'd look at baby Jane. "I used to think it was my brother, now I am not too sure."

"It can't be Margery's fault nor Meggie …" She sobbed tearing his gaze away from him. The subject of Meggie was always a hard one. "Meggie was always a disturbed child, she … she was not right you see." She attempted. "You were right" she turned back to Edward "she was not sane, always plagued with nightmares, I don't believe we had a more difficult child-"

Edward silenced her going to sit next to her, taking her in his arms and bringing her close to him, resting her head on his chest, feeling in spite of his heavy clothing, his chest wet.

"It is all right. She is with God now. She was a good child. That is all we should be focused on. Margery will find her way eventually." He said resigned but she came up and shook her head adamantly.

"She won't. She is just like my father Edward. He went from maid to maid and so does Margery. I shudder to think … what if she is discovered?"

"She won't be I promise you-"

"What if she is? They don't take these matters lightly, you said so yourself. Margery is the only daughter we have left and Annie … I don't know what to do about her. She's rejected every suitor we brought forth. We put all our hopes in Margery and she is throwing it all away." She sniffed. "Why? Why, Edward, why is she doing this?"

He knew the answer but he didn't have the heart to tell her. Instead, he just comforted her with false promises and led her to their chamber where they had not slept together as frequent as they used to since their daughter died.

* * *

**February 1566**

Margery ruffled her cousin's hair. She liked spending late winters with her family, especially her father's family. You could say she was closer to them than her other more boring relatives; and in spite of their not so hot blood as the other ones, they were still entertaining and she always found something to do when she was around them.

"Do not treat me like a child." He grumbled. "I hate it when people do that."

"Why?" Because you are? She wondered with an amused grin, but she dared not say it, waiting for his answer.

He shrugged. "I do not know. I just don't like it." He answered. He moved closer to her, slipping his hand down her crotch, bringing his fingers to her navel, just as she liked it. He would never be his father but he liked playing an important role in his cousin's life. Although she was not Meggie, looking at her from this view where it was nearly dark and the light from his candles had nearly been extinguished, she almost looked like her –and it brought him some comfort.  
"My father always used to say that I was weakling of the family and that he wished John was the heir. Your Aunt gave him a title while people still call me 'Master' in spite of my knighthood."

"Why not make them respect you then? You are a knight as he is but you are the older brother, your father's heir and future Baron." She explained. "As the elder you should make them remember it will be you they will be paying their respects someday. Make an example of them."

"I would not dare to." He said withdrawing his fingers from her sheath and replacing them from his mouth as he went down and spread her legs. She threw her head backwards, her body writhing in pleasure as his tongue worked its way through. It brought him pleasure as well to hear her screeching and calling out his name.

Coming up, he impaled his member against her soft spot and thrust more violently earning louder cries. He did not care if the others heard; he was tired of being his father's punching bag and the subject of his brother's crude jokes. Today he would be the royal lover, his cousin's love and while she was not his great love, she was Meggie's sister and that made the pain he had in his conscience of the sin he was committing, more bearable.

After they finished Margery wrenched herself free of his lance and slapped his shoulder playfully, surprising him that she still bore some strength after the passionate act they had engaged in. She was panting, and her breathing ragged, yet she managed to say –"You should enforce your rules on your servants. Beat some of them up, make an example of the wenches your brother deflowers before the others. Your mother will not protest, you are the Lord of the house after all in your father's absence."

"I don't know-"

She cupped his chin and brought his lips to hers, letting his tongue explore her mouth. "Remember you are Sir Geoffrey Seymour, **THE** future Lord, not just a Sir or a meaningless landless knight like your brother but THE lord of this castle. You make the rules, you enforce them."

**And he did.**

**After** his father left for Court, he imposed his will and made an example of his brother's wenches. Margery smiled as she saw him, turning to face her as she waved to him behind the window of the living room where she was in; delighted at last that he was taking some action.

She turned towards her Aunt, she was not all too pleased to see her. The sun's rays came through the window as the sun was preparing to set, filling her red hair and glowing on her smooth skin of her hands and the left side of her neck she left exposed as she threw her hair on her right side.

"I do not want us to be any animosity between us Aunt, I know how much you are devoted to your family. Know that me and my husband are only here as guests-" She did not get to finish her sentence as her Aunt struck her across the face.

Despite the sting she felt on her left cheek where she hit her, Margery kept smiling and this infuriated her Aunt more. "You and I are friend Aunt. We are one because we are both Seymours, though you be by marriage. I do love my Uncle and my cousin, believe that and I care for all of you dearest Aunt."

Kate could make out her meaning quite well –_betray me and you shall see._

She was not intimidated by any of her threats but before she could say anything; her son walked into the room and curtsied to both. "Mother, did you hear the news? A royal summons has just come from Her Majesty requesting all our presence." Before his mother could voice her opinion, she was interrupted yet again by her son's excitement. "I will go tell Mary, she will be delighted to hear this!" He kissed her cheeks and ran to her room.

"Congratulations, you got what you wanted."

"I did nothing sweet Aunt I assure you. How you misjudge me and Her Majesty, the Queen, if you believe someone as me can manipulate her opinion." She said sweetly, widening her smile as she heard a carriage approach and by the sound of the man's voice barking orders to his servants as they opened the door for him, she knew just who it was.

**~o~**

Thomas' eyes widened recognizing the voice. And they widened even more when they saw the small bump in her scarlet dress (she had to wear red of all colors) that only meant he was going to be a grandfather of another bastard. He didn't know what hurt him more, that his son had finally lost his virginity –with his cousin of all people- or that she was now using his son as a means to get to him? He already had enough with John's antics but God damn him. He always forgave that boy everything. John was like him. He reminded Thomas of himself when he was that age and everything he did was always under the careful supervision of his father, he did not go to any event, any visit to a brothel that John did not go to. He, of course always stayed outside waiting until his son finished. Since he married Kate, he had been faithful.

Until _**she**_ came.

"Your Highness" He greeted. "What an unexpected surprise. You honor us with your visit." What are you doing here? –he thought angrily.

She smiled openly showing her perfect white teeth. Her low bodice and the sun still showering her with its rays, made her look more divine. A true beauty. Her father's jewel, Thomas' noted and it was hard not to look when she walked towards him. "Dear Uncle, how I've missed you." She said thrusting her hand in his and leading him to the parlor, ignoring Kate, where they waited for Geoffrey to come down with his siblings to tell them the glorious news.

Thomas' eyes narrowed when Geoffrey told him about the royal summons and presented him with the letter Her Majesty's page had given him before he rode away. "It is a royal summons." He confirmed in a grave voice, looking at his wife.

She closed her eyes and sighed defeated. Her stoic poise crumbled.

"Perfect. His Highness Marcus and I will be waiting for you at the palace. I will be very eager to be amongst my relatives again." She said winking at her Uncle, as she went upstairs where Marcus was in the guest rooms tending to their eldest child, Janey. The rest of their children because they were too young to travel, had stayed in London Borough in Greenwich. She could not wait to return. This time she would force Thomas to see them and recognize them as his own –and while Geoffrey lay occupied with one of the serving wenches (she already had a good idea who)- she and her Uncle would rekindle the fires of love.

This time, no sorcery from her Aunt or intervention from her father would drive him away. She was committed to lure Thomas in her bed again. She knew Marcus would not mind, he was already too in love with that fat child, Janey.

"Mama." She raised her arms to her. Margery chuckled, ignoring Marcus, kneeling down to greet her fat but sweet little child. She could not believe this round little pup was Thomas' seed. Judging by the demure look on her face, you could almost think this fat little girl was Marcus' fat little girl –but it was sadly not so.

Pity. Margery wished she was. But she wasn't. Her sapphire eyes, her pale skin, and her silky, shining black hair were a testament to that.

"Sweeting, what do you got there? Did mommy not tell you not to eat more sweets?"

Janey nodded, sniggering as she pointed to her mother's low bodice, not realizing her mistakes until seconds after when her father lifted her and took his handkerchief with his free hand to wipe the stains the fruitcake left on her chest.

"Janey, you sweet fool look what you did."

Janey sniggered harder. In her four year old mind (more like a simple-minded fool's mind) she did not comprehend that what she did was wrong. No doubt it was the result of all those fruit cakes and other sweets Marcus was too weak to tell her not to eat, that got to her head.

"It's not her fault sweetheart. She was just very worried you were not coming and she eats a lot when she is worried, don't you darling heart?"

"I am sorry mama." She said as her father set her down and gave her a slight push on her back to walk towards her mother but she stepped backwards.

Her hands were dirty, everything about her was dirty, and her chubby cheeks … she could not get past that child's pudgy form. She was disgusting! But she kept her smile and said primly: "Mama needs to rest now sweeting, why don't you go join your governess. Where is that woman?" She looked around for her sister in law.

"My Lady." Jane greeted coming from Jane's small chamber where she had quarreled with the servant arranging the little lady's presents from her uncles. Edmund did not agree with his father and Aunt, the Queen, when she was appointed as Janey's governess but Jane loved children and after overhearing a conversation between her parents-in-law of the type of monster she'd become, she was committed not to let her innocent children turn the same.

"Jane! There you are, please return my darling heart to her bed and make sure she gets a bath on the morrow before we leave."

"Why not now Your Highness? I am sure your Aunt and Uncle won't mind." Jane offered and Marcus agreed. Outmatched, Margery gave up and let them have their way. Better the creature bathed now before they left and gave her Aunt more reason to complain and say she bred smelly children.

Her gaze followed Jane and her daughter to her rooms. How natural she was around her. As Marcus. When she tried holding her daughter, she would always squirm and wail. When she turned three and she finally wanted a hug, it was Margery this time who shied away from her touch. She was thick and dumb. All she ever did was eat and laugh. It drove her crazy.

"How can you let her stuff herself?" She scolded Marcus after she came to his bed in her nightrail. She had to order a bath for herself as well to get the stench of the fruit cake her idiotic daughter had clumsily thrown on her. Ugh, she could still feel the stickiness in her chest. She hoped this next child would not turn out like her. Mayhap her father was right and she would have been a lot happier with that burden off her back.

Marcus, who could almost guess what she was thinking could only smile and apologize. "I tried telling her-"

"It's not only about telling her Marcus. All you do is tell, tell; and she has to give you that idiotic smile and she does what she wants."

"Margery it was only a fruit cake. Besides, she had not eaten anything since we got here yesterday. The poor child was hungry." He moved closer and took his chemise. Just the sight of her was enough to arouse him but he always abstained himself from over-indulgence. Over-indulgence –his tutor had said was another vehicle of the devil. But seeing her in this light as the light of the moon formed a silvery halo as it touched her hair; how could she be anything but divine?  
He cupped her face.  
"I swear to you, it will not happen again." He said, his basic instincts taking hold of him, dismissing his former tutor, Cox's words out his mind.

"If you say so." She said bringing him on top of her.

His weight nearly crushed her but she did not mind the pain at her midsection. Margery wanted this as much as Marcus and what better way to bind him to her?

In the other room Janey continued to splash water on Jane. The elder Jane did not mind. She actually liked it. Her house was filled with sobriety. It was nice to see some cheerfulness for a change.

* * *

Marianne hated writing to her betrothed. Last winter he left it clear he didn't want to know any more of her. His father had passed away and he wanted a German bride now instead. It was his father's dying request however that he married her but unlike her late grandfather whose father had also had a dying request to marry his brother's widow; Francis was unlikely to comply. His counsel said nothing, following his every command like they were trained to. Marianne's mother tried to negotiate with his ambassadors but it was clear by the uninterested tone their voices carried, they didn't care a fig anymore about her proposal.

Marianne stopped writing and gave the letter to her maid. She went to the Great Hall where she found Margery. She had her arm linked to Marcus'. And, next to them were Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley, and Eleanor, big with child again.

She greeted them and complimented Eleanor on her looks. Pregnancy suited her and only added more radiance to her already glowing figure. Margery on the other hand was a jewel, but a jewel that was cold, sterile, and unfeeling as her smile and you felt no warmth when you were near her.

"Congratulations, Your Highness. I see you are with child." Marianne said, trying to muster a kind smile as her tone but she failed miserably. But Marcus ever the gentleman, came to her rescue.

"Thank you sister, we pray every day for a son, is that not right sweetheart?" Margery nodded, her smile shortly waned when his older brothers came. The only good thing about them was Sophia whose belly was still flat and void of any life.

No matter how much she tried, Charlie would not share his bed with her. Every time he was with her, Sophia confessed to Margery, was awful. He would be screaming the name of her dead sister then afterwards withdraw before he could spill his seed on her belly. It was not fair. She was a live gril and Meggie was a dead one, yet he still preferred her rotting corpse over her.

Margery recovered her stoic composure and shot Sophia a sympathetic glance. Not fair indeed; the Lord had made some men imbeciles and for once she did not regret saying, not her husband. Charlie could have had it all –if only he fought for his true love as her husband had done.

Charlie, with his undying passion for Meggie, demonstrated he was a man of little will who did everything his mother and her Council told him. For all his stupidity, at least Marcus had fought for her. At least he had been into battle, at least he was not fearful of dying and suffer the wounds a common soldier would in battle. Last winter, he and his brother had traveled to Bavaria and had been in the middle of an armed battalion headed by their Uncle that sought to capture them. By diverting them, he and Marcus successfully escaped and killed their attackers, sparing only one. With his arm severed, they sent him back to Edward Tudor as a message not to trifle with the Wittelsbach-Tudor boys.  
Marcus and his brother had been the talk of England and Bavaria ever since. Marcus had a warrior's spirit but he lacked will.  
Her Uncle had barged into her room and taken what he wanted; he was never afraid to do so. Marcus on the other hand looked like a scared kitten every time they coupled. It was shameful but at least she could count on him to defend her or the country when they were under attack.

"Cousin, you look magnificent." Charlie said, showing a well-natured smile. "You too Lady Darnley" He said to the other expecting mother.

"Why, thank you, Your Highness and cousin you should invite us more often to your Chateau, I heard you've done wonders to that dreary old place." She said shifting her gaze to Sophia.

She smiled shyly, looking down.

"Yes, I am very proud of my work though I cannot take all the credit. It was really Charlie's idea and Her Majesty for next year festivities." She explained.

Eleanor politely excused themselves and walked with Henry to the high table where they watched their interactions below. "Is everything all right? You blanched."

"Nothing." Eleanor said sharply, not wanting to talk anymore of the subject matter. Every day was another day she woke up with regret. Looking down at Margery only made it worse.

They had judged poorly. But how could they have known? Margery had always been the perfect daughter, the filial child while Meggie had been rebellious and ... mad.

_Even a mad girl would've made a better Princess than a well-bred whore._ That was what her cousin had become, little more than a whore. Her behavior was dreadful to anyone involved in the cover up; especially Marcus whom Eleanor felt deeply sorry for.

Her husband brought her from her chain of thoughts. "Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, please let's us feast." She said, almost pleadingly. She did not want to tell Henry what Margery had done. Poor Henry, she loved her husband despite his lecherous ways but she couldn't trust him with a keeping a secret this big.

"Have you begun to prepare your costume?" Sophia asked Margery.

Margery nodded. "What will you be going as?"

"The Summer Queen of course and Marcus will be my Winter King."

"Fitting." Charlie mumbled under his breath while his wife disengaged from his arm and went to talk with the two blunders of his cousins.

"You could show yourself to be nicer. It never did the golden lion of Lancaster any harm to show some mercy to his fellow creatures-"

"I don't have time for your riddles brother. Move." He said gruffly pushing Philip away. He sighed and went to join his cousin in the high table, sitting between Marcus and Margery who was actively engaging her sister in law in the latest gossip.

"Seems he does nothing else but brood these days." He commented to Marcus and told him what just transpired.

Marcus shook his head. "If he continues, at his pace, we will have no heir in the royal nursery."

"That is why mother is counting on your dear wife to deliver another boy." Philip said tiredly. He did not feel so well.

"Only God can grant us miracle. She's had a miscarriage the previous year. It's a miracle she is with child again." He said taking a mouthful of meat. Margery cast him a warring glare but he did not pay her any attention. He'd been through mud trenches and training for the last week in case of an attempted invasion from Spain and France's new coalition forces. He deserved a little reward.

"Aye, it is. How are you holding up little brother against the she-wolf and her pup's tantrums?"

"Janey is a darling. She is very quiet and very much …"

"Unlike Margery?" Philip proposed.

Marcus nodded, painfully noted.

"You cannot fault yourself when you've been linked to a cuckolding whore." Philip said, lowering his voice even though Margery got further apart from them, pushing her chair closer to Sophia's.

"Shut it. We've talked about this. Margery is simply confused-"

"Confused?" He hissed under his breath. He let a frustrated sigh. "By God, Marcus, it's shameful what she is doing to you and you do not have the balls to put her on a leash."

"How can I?" He interrupted just as brash, clearing his throat when she turned back, eying him questioningly. He mustered a reassuring smile and she turned away, diverting her attention back to Sophia. "I don't have any way to."

"Yes, you do." Philip said back just as their sister turned her attention to them, pushing her chair closer to Marcus. "Marianne, you were always the diplomat in our family, please knock some sense into my little brother and tell him to put that bitch on a leash."

Marcus opened his mouth but Marianne spoke.

"He is right Marcus. You've let Margery free reign to do whatever she wants for a long time. If she continues like this, it won't just be her who will be punished. Think of your children." She said and she knew she stroke a cord for as soon as the words left her mouth, Marcus gulped and paled significantly.  
He loved those children more than life itself.  
More than their mother –she thought sadly looking at her vain and shallow cousin.  
"You know how far our mother is capable of going –with Cecil- to protect the succession." She said firmly.

"Yes." Marcus replied gravely, grimacing at the image of a desolate Margery and his children –for he no longer thought of them as hers. "Yes, I do."

"Do something then." Marianne said firmly. "Send her away to Oatlands, Windsor, I don't care where but send her as far away from here as possible." She urged "And for God's sake, keep the children away from her."

"You can't ask me that. She is their mother. I can't prohibit her visits."

"Then send an escort at the very least." Philip intervened "Her behavior is appalling, not for the others below, they know naught but for us, your siblings and hers that have to cover off her tracks, it is shameful as well."

Marcus nodded making Marianne angrier. She wanted to hit him in the head so that (hopefully) it would knock some sense into him. "Our mother taught us to fight, she didn't taught us to whine but every day I see her, I get sicker and sicker that I swear I will whine and prostrate myself before this floor right now if you don't unsheathe your sword for once and restrain that vile creature of yours."

"That creature is my wife and you have no right saying that. Yet" he held his hand up, begging to be heard "if her presence upsets you that much then I shall send her to Windsor as you wish."

"Thank you Marcus but you don't need to do this to please me. I am merely looking out for you as Philip. With Charlie visiting every bed in England, you and Philip are our only hope."

Philip threw his hands in the air. "I swear it's a conspiracy." He leaned forward and whispered in his brother's ear "I swear to you if I take a woman to bed and father a child, bastard or not, I shall never take the glory from you little brother."

"You mean to leave me to rule on my own?" Marcus said with a chuckle. Marianne and Philip smiled. Since their last offense, he'd gotten bolder, even braver. It was a shame that he was still soft on his gorgon wife.

Philip pat his brother's back then slapped his shoulder playfully. "Nay, but why take all the fun of ruling from you? Besides, you've proven yourself in battle, you are a skilled commander, far more better than I can say for our dear brother Charles" They all made a disapproving sound, agreeing. "and you are a Wittelsbach. You were not there when our father was alive but his words were always 'Strong in numbers' and 'Strong in spirit'; and you fit those two mottos very good."

"You think so?" Marcus asked, flattered that he was being compared to the larger than life figure of his father. When he asked his mother about him, she would always change the subject. Philip told him it was because it was too painful a subject for her.

"Of course, you already have proven yourself. Taken the gorgon to bed, gotten a litter of three pups and another on the way."

"The only regrettable thing is they didn't come from your breeches." He added.

"Philip you better watch your mouth." He said in mock rage, gesturing back to their sister. "This is hardly the words a Princess should hear."

"Oh say what you wish gentlemen, everyone who knows me as well as you two war mongrels, knows I am no Lady and thank the Virgin for that."

They laughed and gave a great toast to their words.

It didn't matter that they were being completely ignored by their mother or Margery, or Sophia, or even their older brother below going after the young women who'd recently joined their mother's service. For Philip, Marianne, and Marcus, as long as they were together, nothing and nobody else outside their circle mattered.


	35. Deception

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective owners and history, no profit is being made out of this.  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story. You made this possible.  
Sources used: "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley, "Armada" by Garrett Mattingly, and "Tudors" by John Guy.  
Please read and review.  
**

* * *

**Deception  
**

**~o~**

"**Take me down to the river bend,  
Take me down to the fighting end,  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again**

**Fly me up on a silver wing**  
**Past the black where the sirens sing**  
**Warm me up in a nova's glow**  
**And drop me down to the dream below**

**(Chorus)**  
**Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass**  
**Hardly anything there for you to see.**  
**For you to see**

**Bring me home in a blinding dream**  
**Through the secrets that I have seen**  
**Wash the sorrow from off my skin**  
**And show me how to be whole again**

**(Chorus)**  
**Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass**  
**Hardly anything there for you to see.**  
**For you to see**

**(Bridge)**  
**Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass**  
**Hardly anything else I need to be**

**(Chorus)**  
**Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass**  
**Hardly anything there for you to see.**  
**For you to see**  
**For you to see"**

**~ "Castle of Glass" by Linkin Park**

* * *

"_There is a difference between love and hate. In hate you know the other person is honest when he says he hates you but in love you can never be sure."_

**~Anonymous**

_"__A princess who can act any part she pleases."_  
**—Lord Burghley, of Elizabeth**

* * *

**February – August 1566**

Thomas sighed as he held a miniature portrait of his niece and daughter, Meggie. God, how he would give anything to have her back.

The door opened to reveal his other niece. The white sheep of the family. Thomas thought bitterly.

"What can I do for you, Your Highness?"

"Why Tommy," she said advancing. "you never talked to me that way." She placed her hands on his shoulder and slowly slid them down then underneath his chemise. She purred in his ear "You were never this formal, this stiff. What has happened to you, hmm?"

"Get out." He hissed but she seemed unimpressed. She took her hands from his chemise and brought them to his member covered in his leather breeches. She started to undo them.

"You used to like it. Do you remember? When we teased, when we rolled on top of each other, when we switched positions? You said I was your favorite."

"I have always been faithful-"

"Shh, shh, shh." She quieted him. "Do you feel it?" She could feel him tense, becoming still, his pulsating member growing under her thumb as she continued to caress it, feeling being pressed under the softness of her fingers. "I have always remembered those nights when you made me yours. When I cried your name under the starry gaze. Remember Uncle? You said I was your star just like Meggie." Her devious smile and her twinkling eyes were not enough to get him out of the trance but the mention of Meggie was.

He pushed her away and she fell on the floor, on her bare bottom with a loud thud. She wrapped her arms around her belly. She could still feel the child within her move. Thomas had done nothing to upset it. But, just to make sure she thread carefully when she made her way to him again.

He was shaking, angered at his own weakness, he refused to see her but it was impossible not to when part of him still desired her, the wetness under his breeches was proof of that.

She brought her hands to his face, her fingers tracing his fine, square jawline, on them proof of her desire. "I do love you and I know you love me. You can never stay faithful Thomas, I will have you mark my words. I will never let go." She sealed her vow with a light kiss on his lips licking away the white substance.

See you around, her eyes promised. He turned away once she left, disgusted at himself and going to the toilette, he found the chamber pot and emptied all of his stomach's contents.

* * *

Anne found her as she made her way to the chambers she shared with Marcus. With her arms crossed, gazing hard at her sister, she said –"I know what you're doing."

"Do you?" Margery inquired, grabbing sudden interest in her sister's choice of dress.

"Do you think I don't know what you are doing? Marcus is a good man, he deserves more than a back-alley-Sally spreading her legs at every turn." Anne almost shouted. Margery giggled. "Just how long do you think it will be before everyone finds out?"

"Finds out what? You haven't said anything that incriminates me other than your delusions –which have always been many." She said in an even tone.

"Marcus deserves better, he is more than just your husband. Someday, maybe not far he could be King and you his Queen. Everything you do will reflect back to him."

"That's a very nice dress. Where did you find it? I am interested in expanding my wardrobe; you have to give my seamstress the list of the fabrics." Margery suddenly said looking closely at the dress. Dark green and white, the same colors their sister used to wear.

"You really believe you can divert the conversation by talking of fabrics? Once you walk through that door you better make sure you fulfill your vows. All of them because honorable or not, I don't care if your reputation is ruined, I will go to the Queen and tell the whole world what you've been doing."

"Is that it?" She asked giggling even harder, on purpose to annoy her sister. "It's alright sister, do not be beside yourself with worry. I will make sure Marcus receives a good present before he rides into battle tomorrow."

"You don't take anything seriously, do you? Marcus could die tomorrow, in a week, who knows. Our uncle's spies are everywhere, don't you realize that? We could all die. The House of Tudor is not free of its enemies. He's going to be out there fighting these wars for you and the Crown, and you don't care one bit."

"That's not true. He is my Prince in shining armour." She responded. And soon he will be my shining warrior. Bringing defeat to the last of Edward's supporters in the North would bring them glory and higher status, ranking above the Prince and Princess of Wales as England's first couple and she, as the first lady after the Queen.

"He is more than that. How many times have you cuckolded him and not once has he said a word, not once!" She took a deep breath and squeezed her fists. She closed her eyes. The sound of them colliding with her jawline brought a smile to her lips but when she opened them she realized her beautiful jaw line was still in place and her face was not purple or swelled by the force of her fists. Her perfect jaw line was intact as the rest of her face. Her eyes then fell to her belly and she got more angry at herself.

Marcus could surely hear her laugh from his chambers, anyone within earshot could. The sneer on her rosebud lips, so much like her mother's. Exactly like her mother's. She was her carbon copy. Nothing was unlike her. Nothing. She hid her anger behind a smile. "You never cared for anything in your life, why bother your Uncle?"

"Because," she said, her hand sliding to her belly that was beginning to swell with new life inside her. "as with all women, I require a strong man that can bring me strong children. You've seen Marcus" She let out a raucous of laughter, not caring if Marcus heard. "he can't father strong children. God knows he tried." She said with some sympathy in her voice but it faded away with Anne's next words.

"Like Janey?"

She turned away so she could not see the rage in her face then composed herself and turned back to face her.

"Janey is a mistake and like all mistakes it can easily be remedied." She said firmly. Her smile turned broader as she thought of her other children. "You've seen Harry and Meg. They are perfect. I will have many more like them after this one is born."

"Marcus is truly a fool for loving you."

"That he is but he loves me still." Margery said with a smile triumph after she realized by the defeated look on her eyes, her sister could think of nothing more to say.

Her attention turned once more to her dress.

"That is such a wonderful gown. I remember Meggie wearing a similar one, in fact it is too similar to the one Meggie wore at her wedding." She circled her sister, going around her like cat circling her prey. "Did Patrick give this to you? I see it has been modified to fit your short figure. My, my, that is the ring he gave is it not?" She said mockingly taking her sister's hand. Anne snatched it away but Margery continued with her taunting. "It's not been three years and he is already giving her stuff away. Does mother know about this?"

The cat was ready to plunge her teeth into her flesh when her husband suddenly came.

"Marcus!" She said, sounding startled but was not really.

"Lady Anne … Margery." He said to his cousin then to his wife, coldly.

"Your Highness." Anne said, returning the formal greeting, curtsying to him then leaving.

Margery had turned the tables on her. _That ought to show her._

Margery's devious smile spread as she and her husband walked inside.

She wondered how much Anne would pay for her folly. For once she was not she was the one pulling the strings and Margery loved the feeling of it. She turned to Marcus and began to undress him.

Unlike what Anne said, she did care for him. If he were to die tomorrow in the battlefield along with his brother, that would leave her and the children at the tiger's mercy and she did not like the idea of fighting with Charlie all on her own.

"What were you two discussing? Anne sounded angry and that brooch she was wearing-"

"It's my sister's. His Grace Westleight gave it to her on their last Christmas together. Do you want to know how she got that dress? I have my suspicions but I don't think you want to know all the dirty details I am thinking that were involved."

Marcus nodded. The less he knew the better. It was the Duke's business, not his. The Duke was free to do what he wished with his time. Nonetheless, he told Margery, it was better to be on the safe side and warn her sister of the dangers involved.

Margery sneered at his words. "You clearly don't know Anne. She will not give up on her pursuit."

"Nor will you."

She sighed and got closer to him, letting him wrap her arms around her thickening waist as he positioned himself on top of her, spreading her legs and careful not to harm her or the child, entered her slowly. "I've told you before Marcus, I have no interest in my Uncle. I've had no interest since he left us."

"Us?"

"Me and Janey."

He momentarily stopped and looked at her questioningly. "You don't consider Harry and Meg his children?"

"No I don't. They are strong and handsome. Jane just likes to stuff herself with food, she reminds me of her father in that sense, he always loved to have more of everything. It's a true shame that Janey's desire for more has to be food."

He closed his eyes, trying to shut her voice but the more she spoke, the higher her tone rose. He gently withdrew from her and he could see she was furious by his actions but he did not care. "Are you angry because Jane is not beautiful?"

"No, I would love her even if she was green and had lion's teeth but it's that stomach of hers and the way she eats , it disgusts me. I swear God is punishing me by giving me that thing."

"Well you've got it now and we must accept what God gave us." He said reaching for her hands, bringing her closer but she wrenched her hands free and pushed him away, nearly pushing him off the bed.

"It's easy for you to say. You don't have to see that vile, stinking, disgusting creature day by day."

"She could grow thin. Your cousin Mary was very cheeky when she was a child, I remember everyone made fun of her and called her names. Janey might just take after her."

"No, she doesn't. Mary was beautiful, she was never fat like Janey. Janey is just terrible, disgusting." She said lastly and turned her back, shaking with anger and frustration that Marcus had not taken her side.

Marcus sighed and wrapped his arms around her, speaking in a reassuring voice that he loved her and always would, and vowed to protect their family.

He did not want to argue anymore with his wife. She was set on her ways. But if she saw the beauty in their daughter, she would see an exceptional bright, good-hearted girl whose only crime in her mother's eyes was that she was not beautiful enough.

Margery despised everything that was too ugly or too fat. She wanted a world where everything and everyone was beautiful. And the thought of her daughter sharing her world … Well, it just didn't fit!

"We could wait a day" Marcus offered. They had been packing. Marcus had made arrangements for Margery and their children to travel to Oatlands Palace where they would remain until the fighting was over.

"Nay," she said pulling herself from bed. "I want us to be in Oatland before nightfall. It gets very dangerous and there have been rumors of bandits kidnapping beautiful women and holding their children for ransom."

"I think you are confusing that with siren myths, sweeting."

Margery smiled in response but her smile faded when that fat little thing entered. "Papa!" It screamed holding her arms up, expecting to be picked up.

"Hello there my sweetheart. Why are you up so early?"

"You told me to wake up early papa, remember?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck, yawning.

"Yes I did, clumsy of me." Janey giggled in response and let out a longer, louder yawn.

Despite chewing clover to help her with her toothache, Margery imagined a foul stench coming out of her breath.

_God is definitely punishing me._

Well, she had her fair share of punishments. As her father always said, you got to take destiny by the reins and make your own rules. She was not going to let God and his abomination dictate her life. She was going to rise high above the obstacles that God puts in her way as she always does –as her family always did.

"You will have plenty of time to sleep in the carriage when you ride with me and mama."

"I thought you said you were not coming." Margery inquired, surprised and disappointed. She had expected this would be a quiet ride –with her children riding in a separate carriage.

"I was not planning to but since my sweetheart requests my presence, you do right Janey?" His daughter nodded "Then I shall."

Janey clapped her hands together and shouted "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" cheering for Marcus. Soon her prized children, Harry and Marcus joined her eldest daughter's cries.

**~o~**

It wasn't long before a royal messenger arrive bearing news from London that her husband's offense against their Uncle's supporters had been successful.

She and the children returned to Greenwich where they saw their father entering the palace as a conquering hero.

Janey was the first one to greet her father. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck like she'd done before he left. Bella shook her head at her eldest granddaughter's disregard for rules but then seeing her son and Janey so happy she let it pass.

Margery did not. She chastised her daughter that same afternoon but Janey showed no regret, her face remained the same, no amusing smile. Merely cocked her head to one side as if trying to figure out why her mother was so mad at her.

"Pie mama?" She offered but her mother refused it and asked frantically for Jane but her sister in law, she was told by her maid, was indisposed.

Indisposed! She was probably frolicking with her brother. She mustered a smile as she walked to her daughter, refusing to kneel. "Sweetheart why don't you go to bed? Your papa will be here soon and I need alone time with him." She said, hoping she would get her cue but Janey just kept staring and said once more in a cheerful voice: "Pie mama?"

That is all you speak of. _Food, food! Don't you know anything else you vile, fat creature?_ Margery felt guilty at her lack of motherly love but how could she love this creature? All her other children were perfect. At first she thought –it had to be Marcus' child. But the girl was unquestioningly Thomas' and she knew this by how hard she fought for her when her father tried to take her.

Now the tables turned on her. God was putting these feelings in her. This was His doing. He wanted her to hate her child so she would feel guiltier.

It would not be so, she promised to herself. Whatever you are planning Lord, you will not take my love for Thomas' children away from me.

She knelt down to her daughter's eye level and began caressing her cheeks. "Mama that tickles."

Margery laughed with her. She rose and took her by the hand to her bed where she ordered her to embrace her. "Are you sad mama?"

"Nay, I am fine but I need you to hug me."

"Why?"

"Do not ask, just do, please." Janey nodded and did as she was told, wrapping her thick arms around her mother's large waistline, then she pulled away, scared. "Shh, child don't scream, you will scare your siblings. See?" She put Janey's fingers on her belly. "It's your brother saying he likes you."

"How do you know it's a boy, papa says it could be another girl. If it is another girl, mama, can I name her?"

"Nay, you cannot." Janey dropped her gaze disappointed, not hurt or angry at her mother's firm tone but just disappointed she had not gotten what she wanted. "Your father doesn't know anything. The Queen sent her personal astrologer and he drew a star chart for me, he says it will be a boy."

"That is a sin. My tutors say that magic is the devil's way of making God sad."

"**Big round** Janey." She said and Janey's face became sad for the first time, recognizing her mother's tone was a mocking one. "If the Queen uses Doctor Dee then he cannot be that bad."

"I guess." She said uncertain.

She poked her daughter's nose and kissed her cheeks, sending her away. "You just listen to what I say and keep praying for your brother."

"Yes, Lady Mother." Janey said recognizing at last her mother's authority and walking at a slow pace to her chambers.

Margery beamed. _At last,_ she thought, _success_. She slid the left side of her nightgown to reveal her bare shoulder. She was going to give her husband the night of his life. He earned it.

* * *

"Your Majesty." Marianne greeted her mother in public.

Bella beckoned for her to sit next to them. Her father flashed a sympathetic smile to her although he didn't need to. Marianne knew how to defend herself.

"We have heard outrageous rumors from the countryside" Bella started. "How long has it been since your brother married? One, two years? I lose count of these things." She said waving her hand to signal how unimportant she thought these things were and annoyed she had to discuss them.

"Two years mother." She said looking up at her mother defiantly but it went unnoticed.

"Nonetheless, your brother has managed to make a fool of himself and made himself the laughingstock of England" She gave a frustrated sigh and gestured toward her messenger. "Evan be a good man and read Her Highness' complaints."

Her page did so and by the time he was finished Bella's face registered nothing more but pure annoyance and blatant rage as her tone rose. "Your brother was found brawling in the streets of London. If it hadn't been for his wife going to find him, he would have already been dead along with the rest of his companions. Do you know how this makes us look? What this does to the succession?"

"Yes mother."

"Your brother Charlie thinks he can do whatever he wants because he is Prince of Wales but I will not have it. He is the Crown Heir and he has a responsibility, not just to me or his family but the Kingdom which someday –I truly hope- he inherits."

"Calm down Belle-Belle, you were a troublemaker yourself before you turned into the loving serious, strict, domineering woman we all love." Bella flashed him an angry look but he laughed and took her hand and kissed it, not caring if the others present would disagree.

"You always know how to make a moment better My Lord husband." She said, her voice sounding like a purr.

Cecil and the others turned away in what Marianne could guess was almost equal disgust as what she felt when she saw others engage in such displays of affections.

"What would you have me do Lord Burghley?"

"The honest truth Madame, I reckon you should ask Her Highness' opinion. That is why you summoned her." He said.

If it was anyone else, they would be running with their tail between their legs but Burghley like her Uncle were especial and Burghley, an average looking man of average height, amused her and her mother was in the age where she liked to be amused. She was Queen, everyone respected her but Burghley was her special case. The only man who could tell her what was right or wrong (from his point of view) and correct her in any of her decisions. However; she never allowed that power to get to his head. She always made sure, no matter how much she needed him, that he remembers who is in charge.

She looked at Marianne expectantly.

"I had no idea. None." She lied. "But if enough men were to cover up-"

"Do you suggest the Queen cover up for more of Charlie's indiscretions?" Her mother interrupted, asking with her mouth wide opened, in mock outrage. "I have been covering up for his indiscretions long enough. I do not care if he were to be the Bishop of Rome or God himself, he will give us an heir and if he does not before I die then he will be left out of the succession. Write that down." Her secretary got her words to paper. "There is a special reason I called you Marianne. You know by now."

She did. Marianne nodded.

"Your brother's location came by no coincidence to his dear wife's knowledge. You knew where he was and when he would be there. You have been his trusted confidant and I admire such loyalty. This is no reprieve but in the future if this ever comes to pass, you will come to me first. Is that something we can agree upon?"

"Yes mother." She said, forgetting the formalities.

Her mother must have known she was mad because her tone then turned soft. "I do not wish to humiliate you Marianne but your father and I expect no secrets from any of our family. None. Our matters are public, that is why we are the royal family –we must set an example to the Country. If one of our own is found brawling like a common thief and behaving in such a manner, what impression does that give to the rest of the kingdoms? Hm?"

Dead silence.

"Go back to your chambers and if you receive a letter from either Charlie or Sophia, tell me." It was not a request but a strict command and ever wise, Marianne nodded and curtsied, knowing better now than to defy her mother.

* * *

"This is unforgivable" Eleanor said handing her five month old daughter to her nursemaid. She had expected another boy but she guessed this was a fitting punishment after she and Henry made love directly after birthing her second son.

"She is doing what she should have done since the beginning." Henry Stuart said, not knowing what his wife was bothering him with such news. "Charlie is the Crown Heir, his behavior reflects badly on all of us."

"All of us? His family perhaps but not us." Eleanor said, turning a cheerful smile on him as she took off her nightrail. She took off his chemise and he was left only in his breeches. She traced her finger down his naked chest. "We will be the first family in England and their future Majesties' equals."

"More so if the Princess of Wales fails to give England an heir. Imagine that. A barren Queen and a King with a litter full of bastards." _There is no bigger joke than that._

Eleanor agreed. She nestled closer, resting her head at the crook of his neck. "It should be us who wear the regal gowns, the royal family …" She let her tone linger. Letting it nestle on his mind like a snake curling around it, taking a sweet bite of his conscience and eating it away to spread her venom.

"Father will love nothing more than that and our mothers' dream finally come true. You. Eleanor, Queen of Scotland and me Henry of Scotland. Has a nice ring to it, does it not?"

"It should be King Henry."

"Aye, it should but Queen Eleanor sounds much, much better."

"You mean to make me your Queen then? Your true Queen, your mistress and your Queen?" He nodded and she went further. "And your advisor as well?"

"My adviser?" He almost broke in laughter but she looked up, serious. "Of course darling, whatever you wish. If you wish to be my genie then so be it."

"I'm happy with just being your wife" then she added "and your war minister, and your Queen, and your adviser. AND I shall sit at your council at all times and have my own council, my own men and women."

"Darling heart" he laughed harder "all Queens have their own council! Yours shall be no different."

She kissed him squarely on the lips and positioned herself on top then slapped his shoulder lightly and playfully. "You know very well what I mean, Henry."

"Are you not a scheming wench? You will have the entire kingdom broke."

She interrupted him with another kiss before he could go on any further. "Of course I will, it is my duty as Queen as any good Consort to make good use of her realm's revenue."

"Aye," he agreed but said "except I don't think that's what your grandmother had in mind when she birthed three perfect Princesses."

"I think I do more to protect Katherine of Aragon's legacy than the rest of my cousins, certainly more than my mother."

"There we go again-"

"No, honestly Henry. She could have been Queen of the whole Isles but she was too weak to take on the great responsibility and too ruled by her passions."

"And you are not?" He asked crossly yet she did not seemed offended. Contrary, she displayed an amused smile.

"Even when I am crummy, I am still her granddaughter, I am my grandfather's granddaughter and if destiny rules I be Queen then so be it, but if it does not-"

"If it does not, you will what darling hearty wench of mine?" Henry asked, half teasing, half serious.

"Then screw with destiny, I shall be my own fate and take it by the reins as Machiavelli said."

He chuckled surrounding her small figure with his arms and rolling them over so that he was now the one on top, since it didn't seem proper the way they were before. "You scheming wench, you would take the Lord by the reins if you wanted to."

"You said it, not I, Lord husband. I do mean it Henry, I make my own fate and I am not afraid to take what I want –and furthermore what is mine-and should be mine- by right."

He chuckled and thrust down hard into her cave. She moaned loudly. "You my hearty wench are your own fate. I like that."

"Get used to it because when that half French Stuart is dead, it shall be me who will wear the crown and rule by your side, and when it comes to my husband's affairs, I do take matters seriously." She said, digging her nails as he buried himself deeper into her.

"You shall be my Queen, my Goddess and our sons will be the proud heirs of a glorious dynasty." It was her turn to chuckle. "What?"

"Please," she said, quick sentences as she entered a state of ecstasy, barely able to hold on to her reason. "don't get ahead of yourself. If it is what the fates will it, then so it shall be."

"It shall be so but I am confident because my lady wife is one of those fates." He said releasing into her.

* * *

She caressed Marcus' face and let her fingers trace the delicate line of his jaw. Just for today she would be his, she would let him have her body and her heart. He was deserving of it. He had put down the latest skirmish of her Uncle's supporters in the North.

"Love" he said however when she let him ride her, loving the way he was in control for once; but worried it would hurt the baby. "maybe we should leave this for-"

"Shush heart of mine. This is your night remember?" She said, "Make a lion out of me." She encouraged, lowering her eyes to his throbbing member, bringing him closer with her nails dug on his back, pushing him down.

**~o~**

"So is lady mother truly with child?" Janey asked her governess wrestling with her two year old brother who was slender but much stronger than her.

Jane put an end to their little squabble and gave the toy soldier to Harry. He was more deserving since he'd been well-behaved while Janey stole food from the kitchens and hid them under her bed. The girl had a real problem and Jane figured it had to do with her sister-in-law and the lack of attention Janey received from her, the real reason why Janey was stuffing herself.

"She is." Jane answered grunting as she took big Janey in her arms. Harry's nurse came to pick up at Jane's summons. Harry curtsied before she took him to bed and said his farewells to his governess and sister.

"Is mother going to name the baby after me? I would like that. I want to have another sister. Meg is too boring to be around." She said thrusting her thin lips forward in a pouting manner.

"Your sister Meg will grow and be old enough to play with you and no, your father will get to name the child." Jane said hurriedly, hoping that would trample her curiosity but it only made her more curious.

"When?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"You are just too full of questions. Come, off to bed with you."

"But I am not sleepy. I want to play knights and Princesses with Harry."

"Some other day. Little Harry is too worn out, he is too young darling heart and he needs his rest more than you do."

"But why?"

"Because he is younger than you and I just said so. You were his age once, remember? You had to sleep all day to get your strength back."

"But I don't want him to. I want to play all day with him."

"Tomorrow you will, I promise, now off to bed and remember to say your prayers."

"Yes." Janey said with a big smile that made her cheeks appear bigger each time it turned wider.

Jane knelt down at her eye-level and her niece said farewell, kissing each of her cheeks.

* * *

"Is everything prepared?" One of the raiders asked as they saw the couple retreating back into the castle. It would not be easy kidnapping them but if they were any lucky, and they tended to be, they would be within their grasp before nightfall.

As they predicted they were but not as they hoped though. Marcus heard Janey wake up, screaming from the top of her lungs, waking the entire household as she woke from another nightmare.

"Duty calls me." Marcus said, apologizing to Margery and her lady-in-waiting, Minerva. Margery mustered a smile and waved her hand as if it was really unimportant. "I will make it up to you tonight." Marcus promised and Margery could see he meant it.

When Marcus returned to the woods after calming his eldest child and singing a lullaby while rocking his newborn daughter afterwards (Catherine); he found no trace of Margery or her servant, or their horses.

* * *

They searched the woods of Dover for days but there was no sign of them. There was so many places she could be. Marcus did not want to think the worst but they were very near Calais. Recent reports had come in that there was a lot of smuggling and Marcus would not put it past his Uncle to use his once again French allies' money to kidnap his wife. After the defeat his supporters had suffered, Marcus' star had risen higher than anyone could have predicted. His Uncle saw him as an enemy, even his own brother but it was his Uncle, Marcus was more worried about.  
There were no limitations to his ambition –and ambition like desire, Marcus had witnessed firsthand with his wife, was a terrible affliction that brought out the worst and blacked a person's soul.

Finally they found the missing horses and Marcus could tell it was them by the saddle and the small scratch marks –made by his dogs earlier in the summer- in their legs. But no Margery or her maid.

He sighed and returned home, preparing to deliver the news to his father-in-law. He mentally prayed the Good Duke would spare him.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost her?" Ned bellowed in rage.

He was angry when he found out his son-in-law had kept this secret for a month.

Ned did not have to wait too long to get to the bottom of this as the Queen later found out through one of their spies that his daughter was the "honored guest" of King Henry and her cousin, Katherine Hapsburg-Tudor, in Chateau du Chambord under the care of Gaspard Cassel -whose father was the King's Grand Chamberlain.

Ned, not one for theatrics, felt like beating his fists against the wall. His wife begged him to calm down seeing the angry, cold look on his face and think things through.

"We are going to get Margery back." Mary said soothingly, rubbing his shoulders as he sat up.

"Her Uncle, my nephew is there. I dread …"

Sharing his worries, Mary grimaced at the thought.

He had taken one Seymour girl already, what was to stop him from taking the other? She prayed it would not be so but who knew what revolved around Seymour men's minds. She only hoped, knowing the strong will Margery always displayed, that she would use it to defend herself, if the time came, against her Uncle.


	36. Another Taste Of Divine Rush

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story.**

**Sources used: "Tudors" by John Guy and "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley.**

* * *

**Another Taste Of Divine Rush**

**~o~**

"**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I was looking for breath of life  
For a little touch of heavenly light  
But all the choirs in my head say no, oh oh**

**To get a dream of life again  
A little vision of the sight at the end  
But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh**

**But I would need one more touch  
Another taste of heavenly rush  
And I believe, I believe it so oh oh oh**

**And I would need one more touch**  
**Another taste of divine rush**  
**And I believe, I believe it so oh oh oh**

**Who's side am I on? Who's side am I?**  
**Who's side am I on? Who's side am I?**  
**Who's side am I on? Who's side am I?**

**And the feel of it rushes through me**  
**From my heart down to my legs**  
**But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh**

**And although I was losing my mind**  
**It was a call that was so sublime**  
**But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh**

**I was looking for a breath of life**  
**A little touch of heavenly light**  
**But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh**

**To get a dream of life again**  
**A little vision of the sight at the end**  
**But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh**

**It's a long way and it's come from paper**  
**And I always say, We should be together**  
**I can see the look, because this song has ended**  
**And if you are gone, I will not be long (Be long, be long, be long)**

**And I started to heart it again but this time it wasn't you**  
**And the room is so quiet, oh oh oh**

**And my heart is the heart of a life**  
**For the devil to dance again**  
**And the room is too quiet**

**I was looking for the breath of a life**  
**A little touch of a heavenly life**  
**But all the choirs in my head say no, oh oh"**

**~ "Breath Of Life" by Florence and the Machine**

* * *

"_Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you up."  
_**~Haruki Murakami**

_"Men wear proofs to secure themselves of their insecurities and become attractive …"_  
**~Effie in "Wicked: Life and times of the wicked witch of the west" by Gregory Maguire (audiobook) 10:4**

* * *

**August – October 1566**

Anne left her room at last, skulked down the stairs, and knocked at cousin's door. "Would you like some water?" Asked Eleanor.

"Yes, I would, thank you."

"Would you like to take a seat?" Anne did not look as if she wanted to be comfortable but she sat there anyway and uneasy in that flamboyant room.

She took the tiniest sip from her drink as if expecting poison. "I want to apologize, I guess I did wrong by yelling at you the other day. I have been so used to being outspoken, I've forgotten how to speak properly with another human being."

"Oh, don't be" said Eleanor with a wave of her hand, her servant pouring more of that sweet drink into her goblet. "we all have our days, some better than others."

"I agree." Anne said, grimacing as she saw the large ruby ring on her cousin's middle finger. "Does he make you happy?"

"Henry? He does what he can."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Marriage cousin is not something someone discusses freely, especially with someone who is not married, no offense to be taken."

"None taken cousin. But …" she paused "if you'd had any choice on the matter, would you have married him?"

"Nay, I would not but I thank God every day cousin that I did not."

Anne's brow furrowed.

"You think me mad and wicked and perhaps I am but so what if I am? If I had not married him I would not be facing the handsome prospect of becoming Queen now would I?"

"You are too ambitious."

"Is that such a bad thing? Our Aunt, Anne Boleyn, your namesake aimed for the same goal."

"And she lost her head." Anne reminded her.

"Oh cousin, you are such a sour thing. You remind me of her."

"How could I? You never met her, she was before your time."

"Nay, but I grew up hearing stories about her from our mother and you, remember? When you stayed with us, you and mother never stopped talking about her."

Anne said nothing. There was nothing to say except that she longed for those days when she ran freely into her Aunt's arms, before she knew she had been part of the conspiracy that brought her Aunt down. She had been carefree and –she dared to think- happy.

"She was a good woman, not good like her enemies speak of our grandmother, the Princess Dowager, but she was a good woman."

"If that is what you want to believe in," Eleanor said in a bored voice, pouring herself more wine. She hated water. She needed something strong. It was only a shame that ale was not within reach, otherwise she would be on her fourth glass by now. "fine by me. But me, I prefer to be cynical."

"Never took you for a cynic."

"That's the point. I stay alive by playing by their rules then I bend them as I go along."

"You are a true puzzle cousin." But one I do not want to bother with, thought Anne standing up.

"Are you alright Anne?" A concerned expression crossed her face as she saw Anne struggling to rise.

She closed her eyes then opened them slowly and turned around to Eleanor. "Yes, I am well, cousin. Thank you for the water." She said, curtsying; then made her way to the door.

* * *

All of this seemed out of hand to Eleanor; her cousin refused to speak about her grievances –and Eleanor was certain there were some. She merely said she was fine and turned away. All the attention was on Margery, and her rapture.

Anne did not matter and –for once- she was grateful. She did not need to worry about others meddling in her business.

She went to visit Patrick but he was nowhere to be found, in his stead was Joey propped up against the soft pillows behind his back on the sette staring at the ceiling as if on a daze.

She called and he turned, recognizing her voice. "Auntie." He said, greeting her with the same familiarity. "Father is not here, but he says he will be back soon. You can wait with me."

She accepted his offer and sat next to him, not shying from his touch as her younger sister did, alarmingly, with her own children.

* * *

Thomas woke at the sound of drums. It had all been a dream. He slowly realized.

Looking next to him at his sleeping wife, he could not help but draw regret from the nightmares that tormented him –even when he was not asleep.

He could still see her while he was awake, when he made love to his wife. He tried so hard to convince himself that he loved Kate but deep down in that dark corner of his heart, he still ached for her.  
Whether it was love, lust, he no longer knew but it disgusted him.  
He went to his chamber pot and emptied more of his stomach's contents.

Kate was not oblivious to it. She simply ignored it. In time –she told herself- he would forget.  
Margery was nothing more than a silly girl, she told herself and went back to sleep when her husband returned.

* * *

Anne woke. The softness of his lips woke her. "Joey is asleep." She warned him gesturing to the sleeping boy in her arms.

"I know" He said looking down at his younger son. He was pink, his chest going up and down according to his breathing. He moved one hand on his shoulder but he snuggled closer to Anne's breast. Even in his sleep, he sensed the danger of his presence. He sighed.

Anne leaned forward carefully kissing his chin that he raised at her eye level so she would not have to lean any more. "He will get used to." She said softly, a rare occurrence to hear in Anne who was always so strong, so direct, so blunt. Patrick liked it nonetheless and let himself be lost in those lips until they parted, realizing by his whimpers, they were squashing poor Joseph.

Who was enthralled to whom? Patrick wondered, caressing Anne's cheeks. Could it ever be known? He loved to think that he loved her and so he did not question his judgment but she, on the other hand, he wondered. Could she question his motives, his feelings? What if she suspected him, what if she saw right through him? What if …

Anne took their son, since she no longer thought of him as her nephew, to his room and sang him a short lullaby, kissing his forehead before closing his door and locking it so he would not disturb them.

She erased those horrendous thoughts undressing herself then him and tossing their clothes away; then brushing her lips against his. "I am not my sister." She said thrusting herself upwards when they'd finished –for the third time in a row.

She was an animal in a bed, passionate and unlike his late wives, uncaring and unafraid of what the future may bring. Anne was –as her Aunt had been- a woman ahead of her times, who probably knew what the future would bring but she simply did not care for it. She would hold her head up high and look it square in the eye without a care in the world.

She always knew how to take care of herself. She had been taking care of herself since her Aunt and father died, since the Seymours had wiped out her family and their prestige –what had been left of it anyway. She was a fighter, a soldier, a rogue.

"No time soon." He said with some jest in his voice but neither laughed.

"Be serious" she chided "We have to discuss it someday, what better time than now?"

"Anne … I love you-"

She put two fingers to his lips, silencing him. "You do not have to convince me but my mother. She will be looking for proof and what better proof than your kiss on my lips, your branding on my thighs."

"This is not you Anne, what has gotten into you?"

She smiled, looking down then up, locking gazes with him. "I am afraid, Patrick. I know this comes as a shock to you but it's the truth, I'm sad to say. You see My Lord Duke" They both laughed "I am carrying your child, your bastard unless you take the reins of this matter and convince my mother and the Queen, for that matter, of our love." She did not give him the opportunity to speak. "I do not care whether you love me or not but this child needs a father and your children need a mother. I do not want another Tudor child deprived of love. I've been there Patrick, I know what it's like."

Patrick nodded, agreeing with her reasoning and let her do what she wanted with him. But she did not. She did not like being the one on top; she was not like that at all even if –on fleeting moments- she wanted to. She always remembered what her Aunt and namesake always said: _Men, Annie are dangerous creatures. You would do good to guard yourself against them and not fall prey to their whims. _  
Her last warning before she died was –_the world is full of horrors. No one will look after you after me and your father depart from this world but you._ _You must take it upon yourself to look after your brother, he is your family now. Your mother will marry that wretched Seymour and abandon you. She will have children and those children will supplant you, just as the children of his sister's body will supplant my poor Elizabeth. You will look after her too._ _Oh, what I am saying? Of course you won't and you need not to for she is a Princess. A bastard one now but a Princess nonetheless but you my dear will be mocked, hated, despised, and humiliated and your mother will not lift a single finger for you.  
_She wanted to ask why not but her Aunt shushed her. _You need to know these things, someday you will thank me for it. Now, where was I? Ah yes. Your mother … tsk, tsk, tsk, your mother. That mother of yours. What can I say? She loves you, that's for certain but mark my words –she will love those children your new papa gives her more and you know why? Because your grandpapa, Bessie's father, will be married to that pale girl, Jane Seymour and your mother will naturally want to be on his good side._  
She had argued her mother would never be married to that man because he was already married but to that her Aunt responded with laughter –_Annie, darling Annie, does that really matter to your grandpapa? He has already taken great affection to that man and Cromwell, that scum Cromwell; he shit on our family after all we did for him. He will convince your grandpapa to divorce him from his shrew wife and marry him to your mother. I know, remember my promise that I will always speak the truth and I have. I have never lied to you, you know that._ She asked her Aunt what she could do. _There is nothing you can do. The die has been cast little Annie and you as I are nothing but moths to the flame. You do not believe me but you too will be burned, we are I am afraid, too much alike. _

Patrick finished and withdrew from her. He pulled the sheets to their bodies and snapped her of whatever thoughts she was having.

She was not going to be like her Aunt, she decided. She would not end up, caught up in the same intrigue and scandal. Came what may, she would face the obstacles and prevail.

* * *

"Mother, I am sure she will be all right." Anne said the following morning, coming to her rooms before anyone awoken. She found her mother seated on an armchair, tracing her fingers against the lines of her daughter's face of the miniature portrait she was holding of her.

Mary did not respond. She did not even look at Anne or behind her at Arthur who recently came, standing on the doorway, watching mother and daughter interact.

"My stepfather says that they've received word from France. The negotiations are on their way." Again Mary did not utter a word. She turned her back to her daughter, put down the portrait and rose to stare out the widow, her face and body numb.

"How is she doing?" Arthur asked once she was out.

"Not good" Anne said.

"And how are you?" Arthur attempted but Anne cut him off.

"Arthur please do not, I beg you brother. I am doing fine, Margery is all that matters now. You've seen mother, she can't live without her."

Not entirely convinced, but knowing better than to provoke his sister, he put the matter to rest.

"Margery has gotten herself in greater trouble and she's always managed. I don't know why everyone should be so worrying. Knowing her, she is probably enjoying it."

"Shh, not here." She cautioned gesturing to the door behind them. Arthur nodded, forgetting himself. He swung his arm around her shoulder and together walked the hallways of the Palaces, expecting to find some lively chatter they could engage on to kill the sour mood they had been experiencing but there was none.

"Why did you not do it?" Arthur suddenly asked taking his arm off her.

"Do what?"

"You know what. Do not play dumb."

"I assure you Arthur, I know not."

"You could have avoided all of this. You were always the wiser of the group, you could have outsmarted Eleanor if you were not too busy spending your nights in Auntie Kitty's house along with Meggie. She could have been Princess instead of Sophia, and a far better one than Margery."

"How can you be sure of that? You remember Meggie after the trial. She was distraught. They ruined her life Arthur, everyone did, even we did by failing to help her at her hour of need."

"How could we? You said so yourself -no one could."

"Nay, I said that everyone failed her not that we couldn't."

"So you admit you could have helped her-"

"I admit nothing." She snapped. "How are Amy and the children?"

"Do not change the subject. Why did you refuse to help her?"

"You know why."

"Nay I don't that is why I am asking you."

"Well, it's not easy-"

"Tell me." He prompted.

"I felt a little envious."

"After all this time?"

She said nothing.

"Why?"

"You know damn well why. I always saw her as competition until Margery arrived, that is. When she was born I could think of nothing but our Aunt's words then after she drowned I saw her for what she truly was -another victim of Edward Seymour, just like we were. Then I found her infatuation with Charlie and I grew jealous. I think I always was jealous, a Seymour girl rising to prominence even if she was our little sister, I didn't like it. It afflicted my soul and ... and ... I have nothing else to say about it. That is just it." She turned to Arthur expecting to see disappointment but she saw none, his expression was unreadable. "I never forgave myself for it."

"It was not your fault and even if it was you cannot blame it all on yourself. Suppose you had done something Anne, what then? Our stepfather would still have interfered. It wouldn't had done much difference."

Anne smiled a little.

"Meggie was doomed from the start."

She sighed deeply.

"Some days I wonder if our mother truly loved her or she was just another one of her husband's tools."

"Both." She said. "But she got the last laugh did she not? Her marriage was a successful one while our half sister is so desperate that she's willing to sleep with anyone."

"Do not exaggerate."

"It's the know it. She is like our mother in that. A bitch in heat. It seems fitting she seeks the company of Seymour men. Only Seymour men can satisfy her appetites."

Arthur realized what she was implying and his mouth nearly hit the floor.

"You do not think-"

Anne chuckled. "I do not think Artie, I know. Remember I lived with Margery. We shared a room together when we were children." She said. It had been her mother's attempt at forging a friendship between both girls but Anne had refused any friendship with her. For Anne the mere thought of being friends with her mother's clone was repulsive. She was a living reminder of the woman who had abandoned her children, her firstborn, to be with a Seymour and betrayed her husband and his family. "I know she is not the kind of person to sit quietly, waiting for her rescue."

"But would she really go that far?"

"You are thinking of limits, Margery has none. She will find way to free herself out of this situation, by any means necessary, you will see."

* * *

Everywhere, everyone was talking about the Princess' kidnapping. The Queen was in an uproar shouting at her councilors, and looking at anything she could find to throw or destroy to deal with her anger and the impotence she felt knowing there was nothing she could do but wait.

There was no way in hell she would give Calais but the French were demanding it on the expense of her daughter's life.

It was now or never. Edward Seymour rose from his chair and directed his gaze at the French Ambassador. He told him the English would give everything they needed with the condition they gave his daughter back. When the French Ambassador hesitated and didn't say anything for five minutes, Edward knew that his master didn't intend to return his daughter so he turned to the Queen and awaited instructions.

The Queen smiled at Edward's wisdom and directed her gaze to the French Ambassador. "Monsieur, we" she started, meaning the people of England "will not stand for this humiliation any longer. One of our own is in your master's clutches and for reasons unknown he won't let her go. What would you if you were in my position, hmm? What?"

"I am afraid Majesty with all due respect to mine, I would be doing the same thing you are doing, heckling and threatening."

He expected an angry retort but instead got a loud laugh from the Queen. She clapped her hands. "Dear Monsieur I don't mean to threat, I only mean to know how serious your master is about letting my niece go. If he lets her go, then we will give Calais back to the French, regardless of any agreement our ancestors might have made in good faith." She had held her hand up while she spoke as many rose in protest. Cecil looked at them deadly, and they all shut up. The Queen knew what she was doing, she always did.

"Your Majesty's offer is generous but I have to take this to my Master first before I can promise you anything."

"Please do Monsieur and make it fast. My grandchildren cry for their grandmother and my son is anxious to get his wife back. You know how impertinent youths are these days. I do my best as a mother and a Queen but I'm afraid I can't restrain the impulses that drive his warrior spirit." The threat was clear. The Ambassador nodded and retired.

* * *

Margery woke up in an unfamiliar setting. "No." She cursed herself when she saw the man sleeping next to her. At least he wasn't snoring like Marcus did every morning she woke up or was a complete fool like Geoffrey.

She sat up and turned her head around, doing small exercises with other parts of her body, folding her arms, moving her fingers, moving her legs so she could get the circulation going around her body. The legs were the hardest part but she found it easy to move after hours of exercising and shifting uncomfortably in the bed had passed.

"You are awake." She was startled by the voice next to her. It belonged to her Uncle. "I told you not to wake up before I did."

"I was not going to but Minerva woke up first and she startled me." She said pointing to the girl lying next to her at the end of the bed, sobbing.

"It will be all right sweetheart. His Majesty and I will give you a bigger reward tonight." She kissed the fifteen year old's shoulder. She rolled off from the bed and fell onto the floor with a loud thud on her bare bottom. They laughed at the horrified girl's expression as she gathered her clothes, dressed, and left for the servants' quarters.

"How can you put up with that?" Edward asked, pulling her closer, surrounding her with his strong arms. She reminded him of Thomas in a way. The pale color of his skin and the shape of his eyes. If his hair was black he would be perfect.

She had to conform herself with what she had.

When she found herself in France, she thought it would be the end of the world but she soon discovered a world of passion and immense possibilities. There really was no special trick when dealing with her Uncle. All you had to do was nod and agree with whatever he said and never challenge him. That was Mary Stuart's mistake. She was always challenging him, shaking her head, and saying some derogatory things to undermine his authority as a King and as a man.

The woman was dreadful. It was no wonder why she and her mother lost Scotland. Yet in a way, it was almost funny. A King without a Kingdom fighting to get it back and a Queen whose country had murdered her mother and didn't want her anymore.

"I try to do my best but Marcus picks my girls for me. I'm afraid I've lost that privilege."

Edward chuckled and imprisoned her arms, hugging her tighter then leaned down and kissed her neck. Seeing the throbbing vein gave him ideas but Margery must have been clairvoyant because she turned her head to him and said. "Do not give yourself any ideas."

"I am King. I can do as I please." Edward said, tightening his grip. She flinched. "And if I want to fuck you now then I will fuck you, you understand? Do you?" He raised his voice and squeezed harder.

"Yes … My Lord." She said with a feign smile but one he could not tell the difference as he gazed at her dark grey eyes that mirrored his own. She gazed down in submission and Edward turned himself over, lying on his chest with Margery on top, both legs spread and wrapped around his long, thin legs.

"Begin" He said and did not have to wait long before they were writhing, moaning, and screaming each other's names in ecstasy.

* * *

"Mother?" Janey asked hoping it would be her mother but it was not. "Lord Pembroke."

Eddie smiled at the little girl and gave her a non-formal greeting. "Cousin" Then beckoned to sit next to her by the fireplace.

He had all the answers to her mother's disappearance. Might as well ask him now. "Is my lady mother coming home?" He nodded, his face gave nothing away but Janey could see doubt in his eyes. "You are lying, I want the truth. Is my mother going to come home?" She asked again, firmly this time.

He nipped his lower lip -an action she had seen her mother do many times when she was nervous. "I don't know Janey." He finally said. "But she would want you to be strong for your siblings, for Cat."

At the mention of her younger sister, her face brightened. She always brought a smile to her face. She stayed late every day just to be with her. When she was born she would sleep in her nurse's rocking chair every night until Cat ceased crying. Their mother wasn't even close to Cat as she was to Harry and Meg. She didn't know why but she guessed it may have to do with the fact that Cat was born very small and her eyes were a shade darker like their grandfather's instead of sapphire like their other siblings.  
Her father loved her nonetheless. He praised her and showed her off to their family when they came to visit the royal nursery. Not everyone was allowed, those that were, Marcus made sure they would see Cat first then Meg and Harry, then Janey according to the order of their birth –from youngest to oldest.

"Did I tell you Cat burped yesterday when your grandmother held her?" Janey giggled and shook her head and begged him to tell her the story. "Your grandmother came with your grandfather and you weren't there so they spend their time playing with your siblings when Cat started crying. Your grandmother picked her up and started rocking her but she must have done something to upset her because she burped and twice more when she tried to calm Cat down." They burst in laughter.

"Did grandmother spank her?"

"Nay but she was pretty mad."

"How do you know? You weren't there."

"Nay, but our Aunt Marianne was and she saw the whole thing."

"Is Her Majesty still mad?"

"She is but she will get over it soon, she is the Queen and your grandmother and therefore can't stay mad for long."

In spite of his lengthy speech, Janey was not convinced.

Eddie gazed at the broken dolls at the floor. He picked one up and looked closely at it. "Why would you do this Janey?" He pointed to the bite marks on the doll's face.

"Mother said they are prettier than me and I should be more like them. I tore them apart because I don't like staring down at their beauty; they remind me how hideous I am." She took one of the broken dolls, tossed it at the fire, and watched as the fire turned her red-golden tresses and her thin cheeks into ashes.

She brought her knees to her chest. "I hate pretty things, I hate them."She cried passionately.

The poor little fat girl rested her chin on her knees and sniffed. "Why can I not be pretty? My lady mother was born beautiful."

Eddie found it too difficult to believe; he could not even fathom the idea. Margery had always been so sweet. She had been the only one who had stood up for him when Patrick had bullied and abused him in private. She had been the only one who had spoken in his defense.

Janey was mistaken. She didn't know what she was talking about. She was deeply hurt by her mother's disappearance and her rage made it impossible for her to see reason. _Yes, _thought Eddie, that had to be it.

He wrapped his arm around her round form. "You are beautiful, very beautiful. In fact if I was not your cousin and eleven years younger I would consider proposing to you."

"Nay you would not. You just say that because you are my cousin. You are obligated to love me."

"That's not true." But Janey did not believe him. "I've loved you since you were born. I was the first one to carry you."

"You're lying. Grandmother says it was her."

"Well, that's partly true but I was the first one to carry you the third day after she was churched."

"That doesn't count, a lot of people had carried me by then." Janey said in complete opposition and to show it, she brought her legs down and crossed her arms against her chest, raising her chin up and gazing defiantly at him.

"It does count. Before your mother was churched you couldn't be baptized so everyone that held you does not count."

"It does count and you forgot something else. My parents are not Roman Catholic any more than the Queen is." Janey pointed out. She felt an emptiness in her heart whenever she mentioned religion. Her father, her mother said, was an indolent fool but Janey did not see it that way. She saw his faith as something beautiful and inspirational that she yearned to emulate but her mother saw it as something foolish, even repulsive. Her grandmother of course, had no say on the matter. Not that she cared for anyways. She was the Queen and her religion, she said, was a personal matter and in the end –she always said- it didn't matter what God they worshiped as long as they did.

"Perhaps but our grandmother is Catholic and it doesn't matter what your father believes in, we are all still bound to the old ways one way or another." Eddie said, trying to bring about a conversation that did not involve religion but he failed miserably when his cousin pointed once again that religion was vital and that he could not separate that from their conversation.

For a four year old, she was incredibly smart and intuitive.

"Your father would not want you discussing these things and your mother would say they are too unbecoming of a child."

"My mother would want me to." She said defiantly although they both knew it was a lie. Her mother was not interested in religion, except when it pertained to matters of state.

"I am sure she would not." He said, equally defiant and took her in his arms. Any other youth would have struggled against her great weight but he had been working out, riding, jousting and of the sort.

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

"I will." He promised and kissed her on the cheeks and returned to his chambers where she found Rachel. An innocent smile spread across her features as she asked about his cousin. She knew the little girl was hungry for affection, yet she couldn't help but be annoyed sometimes at Charlie for his lack of wit regarding the source of his cousin's misery.

Charlie compensated it with a wider smile. As with the rest of the men at court, he was under the Princess of Gloucester's spell.

Janey developed a strange affection for her cousin. She saw him as this towering knight. Other than her father, that was. He was handsome and he was comely, and he was always at her disposal.

* * *

He rolled over tugging the blanket with him. She tugged it back. The air in the room seemed so cold it seemed only fitting.

Edward kissed her; he kissed the v between her legs and sucked on her as if he was squeezing the sweet juices of an orange fruit. Margery leaned her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes allowing herself to get lost in the pleasurable moment. She screamed with ecstasy and a loud, long sigh escaped her lips as he mounted on her and began to ride her.

She could not get enough of him. Every day was the same in this haze of pleasure. Mary, Queen of Scots, that red haired bitter cousin of hers, did not seem to mind anymore. The farther her husband was, the better. She needed some peace and tranquility now that she was with child.

_Again_, Margery thought, keeping the amusement to herself.

Nobody believed that it would live. All her children ended in stillborns or did not live more than a day.

He wrapped a pink scarf around her neck. It did not fit with the red tresses that fell on her breasts, he parted them like fiery curtains to stare at her naked figure. She was a goddess, stunning and divine. He stared down at her v-mons and played, making circles with her small curly red hair. She was as beautiful as Aphrodite and made out of the same fiery passion that created her sister. And what was more, she did not shy at his touch.

She woke up just then and covered herself in the moonlight. "Edward, my King. My Lord" She called, enticing him and he fell on top of her.

* * *

He did not call on her again; he did not come and visit her chambers again. She was growing frantic. He went to see Margery, half-expecting that she would be angry but there she was, graceful and loving.

They talked awkwardly until they reached the subject of her eldest daughter and they laughed very hard.

"I wonder." She said that night "I wonder if you should get out of the country before hell breaks loose."

"Are you sure hell will break loose?"

"I don't know, I've told you I don't know anything. My father never trusted me with those things but all hell could break loose. Cecil has spies everywhere and my father will stop at nothing to see you and your wife's pretty heads on spikes."

"And does that scare me? You do not know me very well niece. I am the phoenix; I will consume anything on my path." He said very firmly then kissed her fiercely on the lips. He was like a lion, hungry for his mate's company.

She reminded him of Mary before she had become boring and sometimes of Meggie, his true equal.

"When you conquer England" she teased tracing her finger on his cheeks, "will you make Mary your Queen?"

"Naturally" He answered her as if it was the most logical thing of the world. "I must. She is a Queen in her own right and she has signed matrimonial rights to me." He said as if justifying. _It's the least I can do_ –he thought, although he would never say it.

She chuckled heartily and kissed him, their tongues mingling, doing battle against one another until he subdued her, or rather she allowed herself to be subdued.

"Naturally" she said, her voice a seductive purr, licking his left earlobe. "But you are forgetting one thing my King."

"What is that?"

"Me. What is to become of me?" She asked in desperation. "You would not abandon and kill my babies would you?"

"Would you?" She asked more desperate.

He chuckled. She was a good actress.

"My Lady, I would never dream of harming a part of you but I must be realistic here. Your whelps will someday grow and your son will become a man, old enough to challenge me. I cannot let any roots from your Aunt Bella's tree live."

"Even if they are of my body -which you claim to love need I remind you?" She pointed out, her gaze hard, her tone cold.

He smirked and that smirk brought her many memories from the first night that Thomas pierced her maidenhead. How she missed him.

"Do not worry my sweet goddess, I will make sure you and your kittens are well cared for." He kissed her forehead.

"How?" She continued. "You just said you would rip my Aunt's roots out."

"I was not referring to those pups, I meant our kittens." He slid her hands down to her stomach and moved them around it.

"What about them?" She asked, pretending she was bored but he could hear the mock in her tone. As before, she was playing with him and it gave him a certain thrill that he had not had in years to have this vixen challenging him.

"What about them you say? There is everything about them. They will be our children, our noblemen, our clergymen once I amend my sister's laws" he said, referring to his sister's law regarding celibacy among the clergymen. "and you My Lady shall be _matresse en titre._ Would you not like that? You would be my mistress, my plaything, I will even grant you a title. You will be my-" He stopped before he could continue, aware of the mistake he was about to make.

"There is no need to flatter me My Lord, I know a whore cannot aspire to more but if I am to be your official whore then I want you to make me a promise."

He tilted his head slightly, very interested in her proposal. "Oh, and what will that be My Lady?"

"I will be given a especial allowance-"

"Obviously."

"-and in the rare case that I birth more than one child, you will give both children titles, lands and marry them to wealthy heiress. Mark my words, not just wealthy but very wealthy."

"And what makes you think you will give me more than one son?"

"Have I not proven myself enough to you My Lord? Surely a man that has fathered oh, how many times on his wife and niece, can father many children on me."

Edward had to bite back his tongue from laughing but he could see she was serious although she was teasing him, so he said: "And what will My Lady give me in return? You seem to forget that my wife has given me no living heirs."

"I forget nothing My Lord and my point exactly. My sister gave birth to two healthy living children, one of them yours. Who better than me to give you the son you desired? Even if he will never be King, one son is better than no son at all."

Even though he seemed disappointed at her words and the prospect they presented, he allowed himself to smile. She was right. A baseborn son was better than no son at all.

* * *

She descended the first flight down the stairs with full grace. Her face a careful composition of welcome, her neck adorned with precious gemstones and metal. "How do you do Lady Margery?" She managed

"Your Majesty." The so called Princess, the Duchess of Gloucester greeted back with a smile that seemed plastered on her face, standing. "Tis a pleasure to meet you at last. I am humbled by your presence."

She was aware of her weight, of her fading beauty, the silliness of being the Queen of nothing but an empty title and a country that no longer wanted her and what was left (if there ever was any) of her authority that masked her fear of the present, the future and even the past.

"You are very welcomed here Lady Margery. Make yourself comfortable, please."

"There is no need to bother-"

"Please, I insist."

"She already has My Lady." Edward said coming from behind, smiling curtly at his wife before shifting his gaze back to Margery.

Mary did not miss their bypassing looks. She did not say a word. She kept a stoic pose and invited her cousin to accompany them to the royal dinner where she would see her cousin, the Queen of France, again.


	37. The Devil's Child

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this story.**

**Sources used: "Tudors" by John Guy, "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley, "Elizabeth's London" by Liza Picardy, "Sex with Kings" by Eleanor Herman, "Sex in Elizabethan England" by Alan Haynes, and "Sex with the Queen: 900 years of Vile Kings, Virile Lovers, and Passionate Politics" by Eleanor Herman.**

**On the subject of the marriage ceremony, I used from google blooks "Marriage contracts from Chaucer to the Renaissance stage" by Jacobs however I tweaked some of the ceremony with modern marriage vows such as seen most recently two years ago in the marriage ceremony between royals William and Cate, Duke and Duchess of Cambridge.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**The Devil's Child  
**

**~o~**

"**Happiness, hit her  
Like a train on a track  
Coming towards her  
Struck, still no turning back**

**She hid around corners and she hid under bed  
She killed it with kisses  
And from it she fled**

**With every bubble she sank with a drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink**

**The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run**

**Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children and your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your loving behind you  
Can't carry it with you if you want to survive**

**The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come**

**And I never wanted  
Anything from you  
Except everything you had  
And what was left after that too**

**Happiness, hit her  
Like a bullet in the mind  
Struck 'em up drainpipes  
By someone who should know better than that**

**The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cause here they come**

**And I never wanted anything from you  
Except everything you had  
And what was left after that too**

**Happiness, hit her  
Like a bullet in the mind  
Struck'em up drainpipes  
By someone who should know better than that**

**The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come**

**Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your loving behind you  
Can't carry it with you if you want to survive**

**The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come**

**The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come**

**The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come"**

**~ "The Dog Days Are Over" by Florence And The Machine**

**~o~**

"**It starts with one thing …  
I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this there's only one thing you should know:  
I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter"**

**~ from "In The End" by Linkin Park**

* * *

"_She's a clever creature and she enjoys other clever people …"_

"_So what does she want?"_

"… _for herself to be the real ruler of Britain by ruling him, but till that happens ... she will amuse herself as best as she can."_

_**Enemy of God**__**(p.186)**_** by Bernard Cornwell**

* * *

**October – December 1566**

"My mother once told me of Spain. My lady grandmother Katherine used to tell her everything about her native country. She was his favorite daughter, I guess."

"And she told you all of this?" Edward was growing more fascinated by this red-haired niece of his. Katherine of Aragon always sounded like a staunch, stubborn, old woman but Margery made her sound like she was a goddess, a Queen amongst mortals. "You must be her favorite daughter."

"Nay. She told Meggie but Meggie never appreciated those stories. She said they were useless and nothing but lies and always urged mother to tell the truth. She was a very lonely child because of that."

Edward laughed. He wanted to press on but he sensed there was some jealousy still in Margery's heart concerning her sister. Her mother had been right. When he had been first introduced to his niece, he was still King and his sister Mary had warned him to be careful when he addressed her because once someone had laid someone laid his eyes on her she would not stand for it if he took his eyes away.

"My mother always feared Meggie would be the death of her. Turns it wasn't or the other way My Lord King." She said winking and smiling naughtily as he started a trail of kisses down her torso until his golden head was pushing between her thighs and his tongue sought out her most vulnerable spot.

"Ohh!" Margery cried softly. "Oh Edward!" she cried louder calling him by his self-given title. His wife as a fool. A complete utter fool. She would have him. She would make him her slave and after the war was over –if he won –she would be his mistress, his councilor, the power behind his throne.  
"Oh! Oh!" Margery continued to cry.

His teeth delicately scored the tiny nub of her sex and she shuddered. Then he moved up her body again until his mouth was touching hers. "My Lady." He said in a possessive tone. It was more than what he'd ever called Mary –or even Meggie. There was some strange allure about Margery. Perhaps it was her alike appearance with his sister, the fact that he always admired her, he didn't know but whatever it was it was taking control of him and he couldn't resist her anymore and plunged himself in her.

"Yes! Yes!" She hissed, screaming with intense pleasure each passing moment he piston in her.

She bit into his shoulder and tasted blood, her fingernails raked down his long back drawing on more blood. The would-be-King was roaring with his enjoyment as they last reached an intense crisis.

"Margery! Margery! My Lady Margery! How I adore you!" He howled loudly.

They rolled away from each other, spent. "My Lady you have unmanned me." Groaned Edward low.

Margery could not speak for several moments. Her Uncle had taught how to unman men but Edward had tamed her. She could not speak for several moments. He had belittled her. All her power, all her allure –gone.

Strangely though, she was still attracted to him. She had never achieved such fulfillment as she did with Edward. That however, she would keep to herself. He was far too arrogant yet –and might always be. She could never allow him to believe that he had the upper hand.  
"You are a fine lover," she finally complimented. Then she sighed gustily. "I suspect your wife will have heard our efforts," she said with a weak chuckle. Her screams and his kisses had taken her breath.

"I hope so. I hold no ill will towards Mary." There was a time when she would give him pleasures, when she had been a wiling partners in all his plots but now she was only a hag. An old, resentful hag despite her youth. "There is no woman I want in my bed but you My Lady."

"Do not presume to take ownership of me quite yet My Lord," Mary warned him lightly, tracing her fingers around his member in hopes to curb his temper. And she did. "Remember your destiny must first be met."

"And it will," he promised with an assured tone "Together we will do great things. But first you must do your fulfill your duty and give me a son."

* * *

"Do you need my help?" Marianne asked her cousin.

"No," Anne said clutching her stomach. It had become harder to hide her pains and morning sickness. "It is all busywork and I am used to it. I will do it more quickly if I'm not bothered."

"Do you mind then if I wait until you are finished in the parlor?"

"No. Go ahead. The sooner I finish with this, the sooner we can convince our mothers."

Marianne went to sit in the sette facing the fireplace. She hated waiting. Anne had been in her rooms all day, exempting herself from breaking her fast with other members of their family, claiming tiredness.  
Mary and Edward began to suspect yet they said nothing. But Marianne had noticed the looks of worry on their faces and informed Anne they had better act soon.

Your instincts do not fail you. Her conscience told her. Fill the void in your heart and make arrangements soon before your cousin tells your Queen.

Shut up! But she could not silence her conscience.

At last, she came out dressed. Marianne led her to the chapel built outside Nonsuch. It was one of the largest, built at her mother's insistence after her father had married his last wife, Katherine Howard. She wanted a piece of the old religion live, even if she did not believe in it.

"Has the groom arrived?" Asked the Lutheran priest. Anne would not marry under anybody else. Marianne had asked her what was the difference but for Anne, who had seen her Aunt and namesake comforted by the faith that had brought her so much joy –and misery- it meant everything. So finally Marianne relented and brought this Lutheran priest all the way from Bavaria. He was part of her older brother, the Duke of Bavaria, Philip's retinue.  
Adolf Hess. A man of short stature but great piety. He gazed with approval at the bride's attire. She was discrete, beautiful and despite her thin form she had shown she had great piety by the way her eyes remained downcast. A sign of Providence she would raise good God-fearing children.

On cue, the groom arrived. He was dressed in dark and light colors. Light brown furs and black boots as the rest of his suit with gold patterns on his doublet. "My Lady." He greeted his wife-to-be then the priest and the Princess. "Your Highness, Priest. Shall we begin?" He asked.

"Of course, of course." Said the priest with his broken English and began the ceremony.

Marianne stood as sole witness. Her older brothers, Philip and Marcus arrived later. They smiled at each other. The three were truly happy for their cousin.

"The rings" he said and Marianne came forward showing the rings.

Anne and Patrick put the rings on each other's fingers and after this they said their promise to be loyal and obedient to each other until death do them part.

"If there is anyone who shall speak against this couple may he speak now or forever hold his peace." The priest said but no one dared to speak. "May we go in peace, this ceremony has ended." Everyone said an "Amen" and Anne and Patrick kissed each other. They were now man and wife and they departed the chapel as such.

* * *

She was surrounded at first by a soft silvery thread that run across her body and sprinkled around the bed was gold powder and blood red roses. She murmured softly in Edward's ear that she wanted him now.

"Later my love." He said but she did not give him the chance.

She consummated their unholy union under the eyes of the Holy Virgin.

The King's grand chamberlain son had been eying her for months and she had thawed him with her sweet voice and her false promises of love and sex. It did not take long for him to fall.

Gaspard thrust himself in her while Edward moved his body upward and thrust his member into her mouth. She chuckled as his golden hairs tickled her. Nothing mattered to her now. She was with a King, a former one true but a King nonetheless, and a handsome aristocrat.

She was as her mother always said, invincible, young and beautiful with nothing to stop her.

* * *

Marianne thought her Aunt was going to have an apoplexy. "You did what?"

"We are married mother." Anne repeated to her stricken mother. "We are man and wife and there is nothing you nor your husband can do."

"Damn well there is." Her husband, the Good Duke intervened. "Who performed the ceremony?" He looked at the three royals who had come forward to their cousin's aid.

"Adolf Hess, Your Grace. He is my chaplain, he came with me and he is a true God-fearing man sir and he follows the true faith." Philip answered.

"The true faith? He's a heretic you mean!" Mary screeched. Her daughter married under such shameful ceremony!

"Calm down mother. My father belonged to such faith and your husband does as well or is his bed so warm at night he's forgotten his allegiance to the One True Faith?"

"There is no One True Faith, you should know that Anne!"

"Ah so the pragmatic side of Her Highness comes at last. It suits you well mother. I always preferred the pragmatic and distant mother over the hypocritical, over-protective, and faithful one."

"Be watchful of your tongue Anne, you have no idea what I have been through-"

"I have and we have all been punished severely for it! Were you there when Meggie took her first steps, when she fell down the stairs, when she was bullied; when she cried herself to sleep because her mama was too busy pleasing her father?"

"And I wonder who is the one who caused all of those accidents?"

"Do not insinuate with me Your Grace, speak plainly. You were always good at that when you expressed your dislike for me. Competition was it? Afraid George Boleyn's brood would belittle your offspring?"

"Anne that is enough!"

"No mother. I am not a child anymore. My grandfather left me a great fortune and as femme sole I am entitled to do with it as I please."

"As your mother's husband I am the head of this household and therefore you fall under my protection."

"I never gave you such power." Anne said holding Patrick's hand.

"No, but I did. And he is right Anne. As your parents we are your sole providers and only we can give you permission. It was very irresponsible to run off like you did. And you My Lord, how dare you after everything our family has done for you?" Mary asked, her voice harsh, glaring at the Irish Duke.

"Done for me? You mean torture me, hold me in a dirty cell and refuse to rescue me? And then I come back and find my wife dead and not only that, but my son and that whelp of hers witnesses to her death!"

Anne cleared her throat, squeezing his hand. She did not like it when he spoke of her nephew in that way but Patrick did not take her cue and continued. "You think you did me a favor raising my sons while I was gone, but all you did was make Joey more scared and Nicky more resentful at himself for failing to save his mother. I lost the women I loved twice. I am not going to lose her again." He said and he looked at Anne. She smiled, her cheeks blushing with the knowledge he spoke so lovingly of her while defending her sister's memory at the same time.

"Margaret's illness was an unfortunate thing but we cannot change the past. Anne is my stepdaughter and my ward. She is also the Queen's niece and if my authority means little to you, perhaps we should take this to the Queen and see what she has to make of this."

"Need I remind you she can annul your marriage?" Ned added when Patrick grew silent. He was undecided if he should tell him now of her pregnancy.

"That will not be necessary _father._" Anne said with mock, settling the matter. She squeezed Patrick harder and in a bold voice said –"The marriage has been consummated and furthermore I am with child. Patrick's child." She specified placing her one free hand on her stomach.

* * *

Mary experienced a sense of ecstasy as Edward entered her; her body writhed in pleasure as he continued to thrust in her. She needed a release from all she had endured with Anne and Patrick. Her mind could still not grasp they were married.

Mary threw her head back, losing all consciousness. "Where did we go wrong?" She woke to the sound of Edward's voice. "What?" She asked groggily, tilting her head sideways as she attempted to sit up but she winced and lay back. Her vision dazed, she felt she would slip back into unconsciousness at any minute. Their bodies still intertwined with one another.

"What is it?" She repeated; he was hesitant to withdraw his member and she did not want him to. When she was with him, she felt complete.

"Ned?" Her legs moved in a threatening manner but his lance held on. "Ned?" She insisted but with every movement she made, he submerged himself further. "Darling heart of mine," She managed "Please, tell me what ails you?"

"Margery. She never turned out like this. We always dreamed she would have turned differently. I loved her Mary because she looked like you, she was a perfect reminder of our love, the reason our bond was so special and now it is like I never had a daughter and I don't know whose child I am raising."

"Ours." She answered, perplexed about Ned's words. "Margery is our child. I carried her, we raised her-"

"No love." He said interrupting "You raised her, I merely planted my seed in your garden of Eden. Margery was never my child. Sometimes I doubt she was ever our child." Perhaps she was never anybody's child. He had always been puzzled by her appearance; she was so much like his wife, there was not a single trace of him in her.  
Mayhap the Devil had come, taken human form, put Mary into a deep sleep, and planted his seed in her. It was not unheard of. English lore was filled with such accounts of demons seducing beautiful women and begetting half-breeds, half demon, half-human bastards out of them.

Maybe Margery was the product of such liaison. It explained for her striking appearance to Mary and having none of him.

"And all this time we ignored Meggie," He continued, "Mocked her, detested her." He broke into sobs and brought a hand to his mouth. "We shunned our own daughter! We condemned her to a life of eternal damnation for a demon whore!"

"Ned, stop!" She screeched finally having the will to push him out of her. "Our daughter is a blessing. You said so yourself. You convinced me of it when I was doubtful of our marriage. Remember?" She moved closer and took her hands in his, "Do not fall back on your promise sweetheart, please, I beg of you. Our child** is** a blessing." She said assuredly raising one hand to caress his face.

The intensity of her words coupled with her strong voice moved him in a way she could not imagine and he kissed her, vowing he would never doubt.

* * *

**A/N Regarding the legality of Anne and Patrick's marriage; a woman was the sole property of her husband and/or her guardian. In some cases the Church did not require consummation (some cases) to make the marriage "an irrevocable bond" (**_**Marriage**_**; p.2) . As for witnesses: "Thoughtless words spoken before witnesses became enforceable contracts, even if no consummation occurred and the couple never set up house together. Long-standing marriages with children were sometimes broken up in favor of unconsummated "precontracts" entered into years before." (**_**Marriage;**_** p.3).**


	38. Family Loyalty

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs and the plot.**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and supported this story.**

**Sources consulted: "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley and "Tudors" by John Guy.**

**Read and review!  
**

* * *

**Family Loyalty**

**~o~**

_"I remembered black skies, the lighting all around me_  
_I remembered each flash as time began to blur_  
_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me_  
_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_  
_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_  
_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_  
_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned_  
_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_  
_And the ground caved in between where we were standing_  
_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_SO give me reason to prove me wrong to wash this memory clean_  
_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny_  
_And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide_  
_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_  
_let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_  
_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_  
_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_  
_Across this new divide, across this new divide."_

**"New Divide" by Linkin Park**

* * *

"_Oh, that deceit should steal such gentle shapes,  
And with a virtuous vizard hide foul guile."_

**~"Pericles, Prince of Tyre Act I, scene IV" by William Shakespeare**

* * *

**December 1566 – February 1567**

"This is ridiculous." Marianne yelled. "You knew Annie was hit and abused by that man and yet you did nothing!"

"Do not yell at me Marianne! Edward never touched a hair of that girl's scalp!"

"He hit her, he mistreated her, he made her feel like she was insignificant and you helped him. Your hatred for the Boleyns went so far that you helped him enstrange his wife, your own sister mother! From her children."

"That's a lie and you know it. Edward Seymour never hit his children."

"His children but Aunt Mary's twins were another story."

"Do not act self righteous with me Marianne. I did what I had to do to survive. You want to know of the dark days, put yourself in my shoes and you will understand. Since you cannot, I suggest you remain quiet."

"It's not fair mother. Annie is your niece and you are unwilling to forgive her."

"She disobeyed a direct order. Your Uncle is her guardian not I, she falls under his protection and if he did not give his permission for her to wed then the marriage is invalid."

"You will let your own grand-nephew or grand-niece be a bastard?"

"It is none of my concern. Anne has brought this on herself."

Marianne wheeled angrily and stormed out of the room. She took out quill and paper and began writing, informing Anne of the situation.

When Anne received the letter she burned it and watched it turn to ashes. Someday she would make her stepfather and all his brood pay. "Mama, is Auntie Queen angry?" Joey asked, pulling on his new mother's skirts.

She nodded and took Joey to his bedchambers. She no longer considered Meggie or any of her children with Patrick part of Edward Seymour's family. They were her family, and much as Nicky she loved Joey and would not let Edward Seymour or any other Seymour for that matter take custody of him.

If her Aunt believed they were living immoral lives then so be it. She and Patrick would lead their own lives just as they always wanted, with no strings attached.

It came as a blessing actually. Neither she nor him were bound to anyone and if they found the other party tiresome they could just leave and none of them would say a thing. Their child however, Patrick made arrangements bringing his own Notary to make a new will. It read accordingly that his major properties would pass to his firstborn legitimate son, Nicky from his first marriage, his minor properties in Ireland and smaller holdings in England would pass to Joey and as for his future son or daughter with Anne; he or she would have all the rest, including Anne's holdings.  
Their children were secured for life.

* * *

Margery laughed when she found out about her sister's so-called marriage. She broke in laughter with all the rest when French gentlemen Gaspard made a crude joke about her sister's cunt being bigger than her brain.

"How accurate." Margery said, nearly chocking in her laughter. A hand on her stomach. She was five months pregnant and ready to give birth. Any day now, she thought. She could not wait to get rid of this child; as soon as it was out of her body she could go back to doing what she wanted every day of every hour. Since her pregnancy, her nights with Edward were limited and she could only spend them with Gaspard. Gaspard was handsome but he was an imbecile. So easy, so malleable; he reminded her of Geoffrey Seymour.  
He could not keep up with her movements and he always complained that the added weight of the creature nestling inside her made it more difficult to couple but in truth he was simply inexperienced.

"My father always hated his Boleyn grandchildren except Bess but she had the Tudor name and she was made in his image, how could he hate her?"

"My grandfather made many mistakes. One of them was leaving your sister, my Aunt, in charge."

"He didn't leave her in charge. She took my throne." He said interrupting her brusquely.

"And now you want to take it back. An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind." She said in mock, still laughing.

Edward did not dare touch her for the creature nestling in her belly; otherwise, he would have squeezed her neck. Seeing his anger Margery jumped from her chair and threw herself on him, taking them both to the floor, pinning him.

There was lust in her eyes. How could he stay mad at her? She was a goddess, a leaving, breathing Celtic Goddess, the Morrigan the Goddess of vengeance, Aphrodite the Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty, Freya the Norse Goddess of Sex, Fertility and Beauty (the deity that fit her the most by her qualities); and she was all his. He never felt more divine being the Consort of a Goddess, a divine creature that never tired of his touch and never ceased to bring him pleasure.

"He is well satisfied I hear." Edward said stupefied, getting lost in her lusty gaze.

She buried her mouth against his and put her hands underneath his doublet and chemise. "I am hungry." She pouted, licking his dry lips.

"Eat something then."

"No, it's not the baby, it's you. I am hungry for you." Edward chuckled and gestured to Gaspard to join them. Soon they were naked, writhing in pleasure, and squealing, howling and in Margery's case moaning in ecstasy.

"Edward, Gaspard! Gaspard! Edward!" She said. She did not know whose name she kept uttering anymore but she could feel her soul being ripped from her body as she reached her peak. "Ah!" She gave one final scream and collapsed on top of Edward's body.

* * *

"Mother, that is enough." Arthur told his mother and took his children away from her.

"Is it wrong to have a grandmother spoiling her grandchildren?"

"Nay mother but they are my children not yours and with all due respect Madame, they are my responsibility."

"What have I done that justifies this ill treatment of me?"

"You ask?" Arthur could not believe the gall of this woman! He asked his wife Amy to take the children. His daughters wanted to give their grandmother a kiss but their mother squeezed their hands and took them out before they could. "Anne is banished and my future niece or nephew will be born a bastard because your sister and your husband refused to recognize the marriage." He shouted. "You are not welcome here."

"Then why did you ask me to come?" Mary demanded.

"Because you needed to hear this."

"What's that?" Mary asked looking at the worn out letter he had taken from inside his black doublet.

"This," he emphasized unfolding the letter and showing her the signature of his late father. "is a letter from my father. He wrote it days before his execution." Before his mother could open his mouth, he read "My loving Mary if you read this then I am already dead. I am sorry for everything. I wanted to help your mother but my father would not let me. He said it interfered with our family's interests but know this that I did send money and pleaded with your father so she could be moving to better lodgings."

"George cared." She said in a silent voice. "What else does the letter say?" She asked dreading the answer but she needed to know. She had not thought of George in years and these were his last words. She had to know.

Arthur armed himself of courage and continued reciting. "There are many more things I wish to say but I do not know how to word them, I have never been eloquent with my words and when your father gave me you I considered myself the most fortunate man on God's green Earth. However, I do not want you to think that these words are to chastise you or to make you feel worse." Arthur took a deep breath. "I know Mary, I knew since I heard from Cromwell's aide, Rich, that you have forgotten me …" Mary blanched. "Once more I do not say this to make you feel worse, in fact I am quite happy. I hope someday you can forgive my failed attempts to help your mother and your sisters and I hope that you and your lover can find peace. I am a true believer in the Almighty and I know He in all his mercy will see to you and your children. I only ask you that you take care of them, they are our children Mary. The only reminder that once, not long ago, you and I were man and wife and that we meant to be happy, or at least that is what I hoped. Please watch over them."

Mary was speechless. She was shaking. Tears ran down her eyes. "George …" She finally said.

"He loved you and you betrayed him."

There was nothing she could say to counter his argument. He was right. She had betrayed her husband. "Arthur is this truly …" she squeaked as he pushed her against the wall and wringed his hands around her neck. "Arthur!"

Quick tears blinked his eyes, and he blinked them away. "Please" His mother said in a begging tone. "I am sorry, I am so sorry." She tried to convince him, raising a hand to his face, but whether it was truly to his face or to scratch him as he suspected due to her elusive nature, he could not be sure. He let her go in the end.

Arthur laughed, but it was a cold sound. "Mary Tudor, the legitimate middle Princess, the Pearl of Christendom, the Rose of the world." He said, saying all the titles by which she had been known for in her childhood before her father had married Anne Boleyn and declared her and her sisters bastards. "A whore, a hypocrite. You and your husband killed my little sister. My little sister! My only sister! The only sister I ever had besides Annie. I loved her. Annie hated her until she realized she was nothing more than a victim. You, her own mother did not believe her. You shunned her, you detested her, you ignored her. Your own child, mother! Your own child! Meggie didn't die mother" He went on, carefully selecting his words in case there were spies in his household. Whatever he felt for his mother and her husband's family, Meggie was different. Her reputation was more important than his hatred and he would protect it. "because of what her Uncle did to her; it was grief. She knew she was never wanted so she stopped living."

Mary was sobbing uncontrollably.

"All she wanted, all we ever wanted was to have you; someone we could trust and that would always protect us. We loved you mother." He gave another cold laugh that sent chills down her spine. "God knows when you had Margery, we both knew you would love that whelp more than us, but we didn't complain. Meggie however did, to the end of her days she knew Margery had usurped her position."

"Meggie never wanted our love."

"You had none to give! You let that man take control of our lives and then he cast us out like we were lepers for his children."

"They are my children too."

"We were your children! We loved you, cherished you, looked to you to protection and you cast us aside like we were some dirty secret you were ashamed of!"

Mary covered her ears. Her knees gave out and she sunk on the floor, hiding her head in her hands.

"Well mother the tables have turned on you now because now we who cast thee out."

"Arthur you can't do this ..." She pleaded "Reconsider, I beg of you ..."

"As far as I am aware I have no mother. I never did. My mother was Auntie Boleyn and she died with my father" he said "by your family's actions."

"Arthur … I love you and your sister."

"Get up and get out. I never want to see your face again. If I wanted a Seymour whore I only have to go to France." He gave one last look at her, unable to hide his disgust at the wolf bitch cowering in front of him and said, "Good day Madame. Maurice" he called to his personal servant "show Her Grace out."

* * *

Mary spent the next weeks crying. Edward tried to comfort her but it was no use. Her own children hated her and did not want to be associated with her.

"What kind of a mother am I?" Maybe that was why Margery was twisted. Because of her. She had acquired that licentious behavior from Mary.

"You are not a bad mother, love. You just happen to have difficult children." He said hating the Boleyn twins for causing his wife so much hurt. "You are a splendid mother. Look at Eddie, look at what you have achieved. When he first came here, he was cowering now he recognizes you as his true mother; he loves you and so do all our children."

"Nay." She shook her head. "Meggie hated me."

"Meggie's death was unfortunate." His voice lowered. There was a sadness that returned to his eyes.

"I failed my little girl Edward. I failed her. I refused to believe her."

"Sweetheart, you didn't know, none of us did."

"No Edward, there is something I have to tell you …"

"_Mother." _

"_What is it child?" Margery asked but Mary came in dismissing the old woman and pulled her daughter to her arms. "What is it love?"_

"_Mommy. He … he …touched me." She said then broke into uncontrollably sobbing and told her mother everything. Mary thought she was inventing it. She had a wild imagination and this had not been the first time she had given outrageous claims. Last time it was 'Margery cursed my dog and summoned the devil to take its soul to the ninth level of hell'. Sometimes Mary did not know whether her child was just disturbed or she simply enjoyed annoying the hell out of people._

"_Mother, I swear I speak the truth!"_

_Mary turned her head away, disappointed at her daughter's insistence to lie. _

"Y-You knew?" He asked her, his eyes bulging. She nodded. He could not believe what he was hearing. What else had she kept from him?

Reading his facial expression Mary swore she told her nothing else. "She told me nothing of Eddie or that he was being raised by Kate and Thomas. She just told me that Edward had touched her and…" she broke in sobs and put one hand on her mouth. "… I did not believe her!" She buried her head in his chest.

"Oh Ned! She was my little girl and I was not there to protect her."

"None of us were sweetheart. The burden is also mine to carry."

He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her as he would a child.

His child … they had abandoned her.

**~o~**

The next morning Edward woke up and pushed the covers to his wife's naked chest. His wife needed special comfort and it had become a sacred ritual for them in their times of crisis.

He pushed her red golden bangs from her face and kissed her cheek. A smile graced her face. "I love you." He said and turned away, leaving the room.

They had turned their backs on their eldest daughter but they would not turn their backs on their youngest. Margery was still held captive and whether or not she was the devil's spawn, she was Mary's child and he swore he would protect her.

* * *

Edmund went to visit Patrick in his state near Wiltshire. "Your Grace, a word please."

"Lord Edmund what brings you from your slumber?"

"Nothing in particular, I wish to speak with your wife though, in private."

"What for?" Patrick asked.

"Just talk, it's nothing that concerns you, Your Grace. Family matter, that is all."

He wanted to question Edmund's motives for coming here, he was very suspicious of his late wife's family but Anne came in that moment and told him she would be fine. He left but asked one of her maids to keep a close eye on them and listen outside the room.

"Why are you here?" She cut straight to the chase, folding her hands on her farthingale as she sat.

"I want to speak with you concerning your decision to leave."

"You hope to dissuade me?"

"Yes, that is my aim." He said giving her an earnest smile. Anne knew better than to swallow his lies; he had come for something else. Years of living under the _Good Duke's_ roof had taught her his family was not to be trusted.

"Sorry to disappoint you then." She said and waited for a reprisal but there was none. Unlike his father he wasn't outspoken and didn't have the courage to speak his mind. His face was hard, his eyes could be, but overall he was just a lost puppy with nothing to offer. She was sorry for her friend, Jane, who was forced to marry this weakling.

He caught her arm, "Let us be reasonable." He said.

She yanked her arm and pushed him away violently that he almost fell. "I am being reasonable Edmund. I know you love Joey and Nicky and you mean well but I stand firm by my decision. I'm not going to let them grow into this family."

She wheeled and turned to leave when he gripped her arms and pinned her against the wall. "What is this? What are you doing?" She demanded but he responded in a cold tone, his eyes blazing with fury. He gave her the same treatment she had seen his father give his enemies.

"Listen to me very well, you are not leaving this family. I will not let you."

"Who are you to decide? Patrick and I-"

"Patrick and you are living in sin. When Margery is rescued and she is successfully reunited with her husband, who do you think they will listen to? The whore or the Princess' father?"

"Let me go, my husband will hear of this" She threatened but she was rewarded with cold laughter.

"Your husband will not hear a word of what we say because I've bought your maid's silence, same as I've bought everyone else's."

Anne tried to break free of his grip but he was stronger than she predicted. "I am with child, Edmund."

"And for that very reason you will remain here until your child is born."

"You can't make me stay here."

"You're right I can't" He said letting her go "Once the child is born you and Patrick are free to go elsewhere but until then you will remain here."

Anne's face showed fear for the first time. "I'm not going to leave my children in your care."

"There isn't a choice on the matter. If you leave, our Aunt will bring you back and my father will have custody of your children and if you intend to take them away, your lands, your title as femme sole will be confiscated and split amongst the Queen's heirs so your son or daughter will have nothing to inherit after your disgrace."

"Do not try to escape Anne; my family has ears everywhere and the Queen's men, Cecil and Walsingham have the greatest network of spies, you will not get past them." He added and looked down at her swollen belly. "You will return to Patrick and convince him to stay. Lie to him, promise him anything but you two will stay here and obey. The same goes for Arthur."

"How does your father know?"

He chuckled. "My father doesn't but it doesn't matter. I will pay him a visit too. You will apologize to our mother and allow her to visit her grandchildren, and you will also allow me and my siblings to visit them." He helped her regain her composure and walked her to the sette to rest.

"You know the price for disloyalty in this family. I am just reminding you Anne." He left without giving her a second glance.

His father considered him useless and perhaps he was but two things he was not: stupid and disloyal.


	39. Take What You Can, Give Nothing Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed the story.**

**Sources used: "Tudors" by GJ Meyer, "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley", and "Tudors" by John Guy.**

* * *

**Take What You Can, Give Nothing Back  
**

**~o~**

"**When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it**

**And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist**

**But darling, you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception**

**Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

**But you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception**

**I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh**

**You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception**

**And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing"**

**~ "Only Exception" by Paramore**

**~o~**

"**Memories, memories  
Memories, memories**

**In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I prayed to the Gods, let him stay**

**The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why …"**

**~from "Memories" by Within Temptation**

* * *

"_I guess I'm a living, breathing, miracle."_

_"You are to me."_

**~ "Cate" and "Evan Marks" from Beauty & the Beast 1X09**

* * *

**February – May 1567**

_Oh_, thought Marianne, please _oh Lord, if you really are out there, please kill me. Suffocate me in my sleep and I will never say another blasphemy. Just please_, she begged, _get me out of this room._

She could not stand spending another day with her nieces and nephew. Janey was a very sad child in spite of showing signs of improvement in her physical health and her character; she was still very melancholic. Margaret was all right, she loved spending time with that child. She did not know (exactly) what it was; mayhap it was the way she smiled and how critical she was of others, but she reminded her so much of her maternal Aunt, Meggie. Then there were Harry and Catherine, the youngest of their group. Harry was Margaret's twin and younger than her by two minutes; Catherine was the youngest of the group, called by her grandparents "the baby".

She was sweet –as all babies were- but she would never stop crying and Marianne had a hard time comforting that child. No matter how much she read, sang, or made faces to her, the bloody girl still cried!

_Good grief! Does she do anything else?_ She wondered, shocked if the answer would be yes.

She could not make her mind up about Harry. He was an unusual quiet child. He spent half his time reading and making inquiries on Janey and his twin about everything. Marianne would volunteer to answer but Harry said he did not wish for her assistance, he wanted to find the answers to life (whatever that meant) all on his own.

All in all a peculiar brood.

And Marianne could not wait to be free of them.

* * *

Margery sighed and turned to Edward. "What do you want?" She said without preamble.

"You," and he kissed her lips.

The kiss was short-lived, "We've talked about this," said she. "I can't keep pretending you are not married nor my pups' fates."

He threw his head back in frustration and passed a hand through his blond hair, "I've told you. I cannot allow for any loose ends, and Isabella would haunt me down to the ends of the Earth and any of her progeny if I let one live."

"Are you sure they all have to die?"

"Yes, there is no other way love," She looked uncertain and he took her hands and intertwined their bodies, becoming one again, "Look, once I have the kingdom under my control again, you and I can be free to do as we please. Just trust me. I will take care of everything."

* * *

"Jane, if you please." Ned called to his daughter in law.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Please don't call me that. We are family, you are my niece by marriage and my daughter by your marriage to Edmund." He explained. "I need to discuss a delicate matter with you."

"What is it?" She asked, not in the least bit concerned.

"It is about Edmund. I know I have not been very amiable to him and he is my son and I should be there to guide him but I want him to learn everything on his own. The same way I learned. He has progressed significantly since he married you."

Jane blushed, not used to high praise. Except from her husband, she never expected high praise from either of their families, much less her husband's father who was very known for his strictness and austerity.

"With all due respect My L- sorry," she put a hand to her chest "father" Ned smirked and Jane continued, "I do not know what you are getting at." Was her curt reply, "If anything, my lord husband's progress has been, due to great credit, to his own intellect."

The message was clear.

Ned smiled. "He has plenty of it." Jane went to add.

"He does," Ned agreed, "But I suspect large amount has been put to use because of the great woman by his side. That is you Jane and I want to congratulate you. Me and my wife," he reiterated, "want to congratulate you. Please accept our invitation for dinner tonight. Your children are welcome to come."

"Thank you, My L- father." She said offering an excusing smile for her near slip of tongue.

Ned smiled back and kissed both of her cheeks then said farewell and left.

"Who was that?" Edmund later asked when he came out of their bedchamber. He could barely stand on his own two feet, let alone walk. Last night had been magical but also a great sin, he thought, reflecting on his wife's word about abstinence and self-control.

That was not what was preached last night. Like lesser creatures of the Lord's creation, they let their bodies take control over their mind to the point they were reduced to nothing less than irrational beings seeking only one thing –pleasure.

His mother would be ashamed. Then again, it was his mother whom he remembered making great, howling noises –joined by his father- as they frolicked every night.

"It was your father." Jane began, "He wants us to join him for his annual dinner in his chambers." Seeing his discomfort, she placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it affectionately, "I am sure it will be great."

"Certainly," he said sarcastically, "Last year my mother broke in tears and Anne shouted before the Queen that if she could, she would take what little our mother's Spanish brood had given her and turn herself into a full Tudor-Boleyn like her aunt Elizabeth."

"I am sure she did not mean it that way."

"You don't know Anne like I do. You are her friend but you didn't grow with her, you didn't see her temper tantrums. Between her and Margery I can't have my pick on who is worse."

"Margery, certainly." Jane said, not curtly. Her lips twisting into an expression of displeasure. "Will you accept then?"

He knew she never liked Margery and was making a great effort to show herself complacent at his parent's dinner event. She hated –no, he thought. Hate was not the correct word to describe their relationship and that of her husband; she rather disliked him for failing to place boundaries and curb his wife's licentious behavior.

His sister's behavior was nothing new. He remembered from their childhood years, she would run rampant and scream whenever she did not get the toy she wanted or the sweet cake that was promised to her –according to her version of the events.

His sister had always been a problem. And only until recently, his parents had realized it.

"Do you think His Highness, Marcus, will be there?" She asked, lowering her voice as they and their children exited their room and went to their parents' chambers.

"I suppose so. His Highness would not reject his father's invitation." He said with a smirk, attempting to lighten the mood but seeing her frown still plastered on her face, he guessed it would not be so.

It was a long dinner. Marcus and his wife kept sending each other glances; each glance holding a secret meaning to what the other (truly) thought of the other.

Jane thought him weak, he thought her prude and too strict –but that was just how she was and he had accepted it. She, on the other hand, had a hard time accepting how he ran (or in her view, failed to run) his household.

"Aunt Jane!" Janey squealed, opening her arms. Jane took her in her arms and sat her in the chair next to hers.

"Janey, look how much you've grown." Jane exclaimed, although her exclaim was subtle and was barely heard by anyone besides herself and her niece.

"Thank you, My Lady." Janey thanked her, getting down from her chair to curtsy.

"Jane, you don't have to do that every time you say thank you." Her aunt said, running her fingers through her silken straight hair. The months following her mother's kidnapping had been difficult on the child and until recently, she had taken her melancholy at food, over-eating and sneaking into the kitchens to steal sweets and hide them under her bed from Jane and her father.  
The Queen, when she found what was happening, took initiative and put the girl on a strict diet. She replaced Janey's former tutors for more suitable ones, including Archbishop Cranmer and put in his place the Archbishop of York who became besides Jane, the main overseer of Janey's education.  
Certain food were restricted. Anything sweet was limited. At first, it was difficult; Janey cried and cried claiming she could not keep up. But then, news from France from her Aunt Katherine, that her mother was being well cared for brought hope to Janey and she began to show improvement. As a result, the fat around her waist began to disappear, her hair got shinier, less difficult and she even began to do better in her studies, in the areas where she had trouble before, Math, Astronomy, and languages.

Janey was not in a hurry to finish her plate when food finally arrived. Ned and Mary looked at each other and smiled. Secretively, Ned wished Margery's stay in France would be permanent.

"Look, Jane, look. I wrote this for you." Janey said when her Aunt took her to her bedchambers.

"What is this?" Jane asked looking at the red leather diary her niece gave her.

"Read it, Aunt." Was Janey's only answer, eagerly looking at her Aunt.

Jane opened it and brought her hand to her mouth. She gasped. It was a whole translation of the four primary gospels from Christ's three Apostles and Luke, in Latin. She looked at the child in shock. "You did all of this? Without any help?" Janey nodded, smiling wider.

"Do you like it? Did I do it right?"

Jane nodded, finding no fault in her writings. Even her writing had become more refined, more eligible than the messy and speedy writing she used to do before.  
"Jane, this is wonderful." She said in earnest. It was all the older woman could say to the royal child. She had exceeded by far all of their expectations. She was a fine Princess, and scholar, she thought, in the making

* * *

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" Margery squealed. "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" She moaned as he entered her. She gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh drawing blood. She threw her head back and her body shook violently as his thrusts became faster and violent. Struggling to keep up, she bit her lips and shut her eyes. Silently, she prayed, begging God for strength to go on.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw the figure of Thomas replacing that of Edward. _Thomas, Thomas_, she mentally shouted and at last when he spilled his seed and their souls became one she yelled **"Thomas!"**

* * *

Eleanor's youngest son ran across the corridors of Blicking Hall, one of the ancestral manors of the Howard family. She had to yell at him but like his father, he needed physical reprimand.

"I am telling!" He swore, puffing his chest up like a grown man would.

Eleanor waved a hand telling him to go, not caring whether he did or did not. She and Henry had other things to take care of, more important than her son's whims.

* * *

"I am warning you, do **not** get in Edward Seymour's way." Patrick told his best friend and brother-in-law, Arthur Boleyn.

"Are you giving me a jest? He's got the military expedition on his hands, plus the building of a new harbor at Chichester, he will never give two hoots about what we are doing. It's nothing like he has not done before."

"Be careful Artie," said the Duke of Westleight, using the childhood nickname his sister had given him, "you don't want to give His Grace another reason to hate you."

"As if I care," said Arthur, then touched on one of the subjects Patrick had mentioned, "What about this new river, on the land north of London?" He questioned his best friend.

"Word is the Queen has approved."

"Fuck that, she will never do something ahead of schedule, neither will my stepfather when there is a possibility of war and rebellions still brewing in the North, not to mention the North of Scotland. Besides," added Arthur, "this is the Good Duke we're talking about, he's too careful to take any risks." He sighed, "I would go straight to the old man myself, Cecil, if he wasn't already reconciled with Seymour the eldest." He said in mock.

Patrick chuckled and shook his head, "Watch that temper of yours my friend; remember the Good Duke has a son and by the likes of what we have experienced, not green as we had hoped."

"My dear Patrick you clearly do not know how to handle these matters. Watch and learn."

Patrick did but watched in silence as Arthur stepped forward and crossed paths with Cecil. "My Lord Burghley, it is an honor to be amongst the brilliant minds."

"Indeed," said Cecil without bothering to look at the proud youth. He gave a cough but Arthur did not catch the meaning of it and remained still, leaning his head forward with an expectant expression. Cecil had to be more clear, "May I inquire as to the nature of your honorable presence?"

Everything sounded of clear sarcasm but Arthur still did not get his cue; he would not have cared in either case even if he did. This was his golden opportunity and he was not going to waste it.

"In six months My Lord, you begin construction bringing Ware River to land north of London."

"That is correct." Said Lord Burghley increasing his pace, signing documents as he did; his secretary kept him occupied.

Arthur increased his pace as well. "As you know the Lord Mayor of London is the man you've left in charge of this project along with sixteen other commissioners; four from Middlessex, four from London, four from-"

"Get to the point Lord Wiltshire." Lord Burghley sighed in frustration.

"Well sir, I've noticed that one of the commissioners has recently been fined and found guilty of witchcraft-"

"Is that so?" He turned to his Secretary, he shook his head. "My, my, if that were true, then we will be having a problem."

"Exactly sir!" Said Arthur excitedly, his eyes shining with ambition, his heart racing, the door of opportunity was fully open and he was about to enter. "The courts have not given their verdict but under Her Majesty's new laws put into effect this coming month, it's only a matter of time. That leaves a vacant seat."

Burghley turned and saw him for the first time. He stopped. He smirked, "You wish me to add the noble burden on your shoulders for your love you bear to our country? How noble," he turned to his Secretary, "Please tell Her Majesty we have made our decision," then turned back to Arthur and surprised him and Patrick, shaking his hand, "'Tis was a pleasure doing business with you, My Lord, Your Grace," he said to Patrick then opened the doors to his office.

"I told you. What did I tell you?" said Arthur, too pleased with what he had accomplished to consider the look on Cecil's face before he crossed the doors of his office to be seen no more, "Initiative!" cried he, "That's how you do things around here."

They walked back to his chambers. Patrick was very surprised, he had to admit. "His Grace will be out of his mind when he finds out."

"I am counting on it. This is only the beginning Patrick, my good friend, you'll see." Arthur said and Patrick did not wish to argue, nodding to every outrageous claim that came out from his friend's mouth.

* * *

Mary cleared her throat. Edward ignored so she said with an imperious tone, "How was your night lord husband?"

He rolled his eyes, resisting a strong urge to laugh, "Would you care Madame?" said he, turning the other way, "I had a very long day."

"So did I." She answered, "And now that we are here we can resume last night's activities." She said suggestively, moving closer, licking his earlobe. She wanted him to ravish her, to press her buttocks against the window frame and feel his broad chest against her breasts, squeezing her, plunging inside her, filling her until she was screaming in ecstasy.

Alas! It was not to be.

Ned kissed her forehead and turned his back on her, and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Margery examined her lover. Gaspard was fine from the bottom up, chest to face, his bottom down left much to wish for. He was not as Edward or Thomas; he was not like the rest of the Seymour men. Weak and frail, he would only breed weaklings. It was the reason why she could never have Marcus' babies. They all ended in miscarriage or stillborn. The last one certainly did. Her Uncles' though, were born strong. Except for the fat, ugly child, they were all born strong and none with a tint of delicacy. Even Geoffrey's was born good and strong. And they were all beautiful, absolutely magnificent.

"Lie down." He commanded and she obeyed as a good girl from a noble family would. She felt the weight of the child inside her bothering her. Any day now –she prayed.

He plunged his male sword in her large body, then he turned her over and lay down, sliding himself carefully to her sheath so he would not have any difficulties in his performance by the added weight of her pregnancy.

She licked her lips, a smile spread across her face as his shaft entered her and she felt the passage of his small member, filling her, sending into a cathartic stage of pure bliss.

Edward would be angry with her, no doubt; but she could deal with it as she could with all men. Pathetic creatures. Easy to manipulate.

That had been her Aunt Maggie and her mother's big mistake. They had been too weak and too in love to realize it.

* * *

Mary Seymour curtsied to the Queen. This had been a high honor. Only the highest and brightest of noblemen's daughters were recipients of this honor. Mary was not among the privileged few but her Uncle was because of his marriage to the Princess Mary.

She supposed she should be happy. She heard of dozens other girls swearing they would kill for this honor and instead had returned to their families with shame on their faces.

"How was your day with Her Majesty?" Her mother asked her after she had been relieved from her service.

She shrugged, she could not begin to describe the immense tediousness she felt. All the ladies talked endlessly about their looks and criticized the Queen and each other when their backs were turned. It was horrid! She screamed at her mother.

"That is court life for you dear," responded her father as he came. He could barely look at her eldest brother. The youngest of the Duke of Gloucester's brood had inherited some of the Wentworth looks, which would make it more difficult in time to conceal her true parentage.

"I wish you could have been there mother," she squeezed her hand. Kate smiled encouragingly at her daughter promising nothing then turned to her husband. Taking her cue, Thomas squeezed her other hand and promised her he would personally escort her tomorrow to the Queen's Privy Chambers.

"But no men are allowed," said Mary. Both of her parents laughed.

"That is for the unimportant men dearie," her father said, "the noblemen do get to enter with special permission and as a former member of Her Majesty's Privy Council she will grant me permission especially when it is to escort my beautiful daughter," Mary blushed at his words.

"Are you sure it is only that and not to make sure a handsome steward is looking at me in an improper fashion?" She dared.

"If that is the case, I will beat him to a bloody pulp and dump his carcass into the River Thames."

"With that attitude no one will ever approach me," she said with a bit of reproach and a bit of jest.

"Oh, I like that," said Thomas, his lips spreading into a smile.

"Will you give me permission to court the women then?" Her brothers nearly spilled their drinks. Thomas' eyes bulged. He could barely speak.

"You are not serious, are you?"

"My ideas flow so rapidly that I have no time to steady and articulate them as I should but I guarantee you father, I meant every word. If I cannot have your permission to court some of the men, then I will move to the women. You can't say anything against that."

"Mary," Kate would have crossed herself now if she had not abandoned the old faith a long time ago, "may God guard your tongue! The things you say child!"

"It's not like the others have not thought the same mother. Every woman must look for a diversion; you haven't been part of that circle for quite some time; things have changed."

"And not for the best I fear," she added, "the ladies are intolerable, they spread rumors and conspire against one another."

"And is that an excuse to act to engage in Sodomy?" asked her father, his face livid.

"Let her father, she'd be interesting for once." Said his youngest brother John, laughing and elbowing his older brother Geoffrey, making him laugh as well.

His father ignored him and continued –"No daughter of mine is going to engage in Sodomy!"

"Well you have no choice on the matter," said Mary boldly, "it is my decision and since Meggie died our family has fallen from grace. " she said as a matter-of-factly, "I think I would be doing a service to this family restoring it to its former glory; besides, women are easier to handle than men and no misfortune of getting with child."

Thomas let go of her hand and squeezed his fists, he looked at his wife, begging her to say something on the matter. "Kate, say something!"

Kate rose, "What do you want me to say Thomas? She is clearly your daughter and she's made up her mind."

"I can't believe this, you, you of all people agree with wh-"

She interrupted him, "Nay, I do not. I am much against it as you are but our daughter is fully-grown and old enough to know what she is doing. We all have a destiny, I believe that as I know you do," she said half-chastising him, her eyes daring him to question. He did not, "and if this is her decision then so be it!' She said, putting an end to this discussion then she returned to her daughter, "I just hope you know what you are doing, if so God be with you."

"You do not have to worry mother, I am as you and father taught me." She said looking from both parents.

"I know, and that is what I fear," responded her mother.

* * *

**A/N: Regarding Chichester (not done until 1585) and Ware River I sped up the time of its construction. The information is taken from "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley, for those interested the first Caroll and Graf edition –"The most ambitious project which began in 1571, was to build a new river so 'that the river of Lee otherwise called Ware River might be brought to the north part of the said city of London.' The Lord Mayor of London the sheriffs and JPs of Middlesex, Essex and Hertfordshire were to have power to requisition land up to 60 feet on both sides of the new river, and were to appoint sixteen commissioners, four from London, four from Middlesex, four from Essex, and four from Hertfordshire, to supervise the construction of the new river…" (Tudor, p.205).**

**Please Read and Review!  
**


	40. Love's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story. You are the best, and everyone who's supported and has stand by me with this story.**

**Sources used: "Tudors" by John Guy and "Henry VIII and His Court" by Alison Weir.**

* * *

**One Light Extinguished Part II:**

**Love's Revenge**

**~o~**

"**Blue jeans, white shirt  
Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn**

**It was like, James Dean, for sure**  
**You're so fresh to death & sick as cancer**  
**You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop**  
**But you fit me better than my favorite sweater and I know**  
**That love is mean, and love hurts**  
**But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!**

**I will love you till the end of time**  
**I would wait a million years**  
**Promise you'll remember that you're mine**  
**Baby can you see through the tears?**

**Love you more than those bitches before**  
**Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember**  
**I will love you till the end of time**

**Big dreams, gangsta**  
**Said you had to leave to start your life over**  
**I was like - no please, stay here, we don't need no money, we could make it all work**

**But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday**  
**I stay up waitin', anticipatin', and pacing' but he was chasing paper**  
**Caught up in the game - that was the last I heard**

**I will love you till the end of time I would wait a million years**  
**Promise you'll remember that you're mine**  
**Baby can you see through the tears?**

**Love you more than those bitches before**  
**Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember**  
**Oh baby who I will love you till the end of time**

**You went out every night**  
**And baby that's alright**  
**I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side**

**'Cause imma ride or die**  
**Whether you fail or fly**  
**Well shit at least you tried**  
**But when you walked out that door a piece of me died**  
**Told you I wanted more, but that's not what I had in mind**  
**Just want it like before**  
**We were dancin' all night**  
**Then they took you away, stole you out of my life**  
**You just need to remember...**

**I will love you till the end of time**  
**I would wait a million years**  
**Promise you'll remember that you're mine**  
**Baby can you see through the tears**  
**Love you more than those bitches before**  
**Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember**  
**I will love you till the end of time"**

**~ "Blue Jeans" by Lana Del Rey**

* * *

"_Mysterious love, uncertain treasure,  
Hast thou more of pain or pleasure!  
Endless torments dwell about thee:  
Yet who would live, and live without thee!"_

**~ "Rosamond" Act III, scene 2 by Joseph Addison**

"_Love is the answer, but while you're waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty interesting questions."_

**~ Woody Allen in the "The Hollywood Book of Love" by James Robert Parish**

* * *

**October - November 1567**

Mary, as they drove along, watched for the first sign of appearance of Princess Marianne Tudor with some perturbation; and when she found her, her spirits were in a flutter, her heart skipped a beat. Bringing a hand to her chest she turned around, a smile decorating her already graceful features.

She was her friend and her confidant but in the course of weeks since she entered her mother's service, she'd become something more and Mary dreamed of pressing her lips against the Princess' rosebud lips. Feel the warmth of her skin under her body as he ravaged her and ravaged her until she made her scream her name in ecstasy, declaring their love for each other.

It was not a sin –she told her brother John. "Worse things have been visited on this family before and Her Highness Marianne is daughter to a dutiful mother who will see her well-married before the year is over, or in the very least before this decade is. She does not allow any man to visit her daughter's chambers unless she is under attendance of her God-fearing ladies and when someone does visit her, not her chamberlain or Her Majesty's pages, Her Majesty always make sure her brothers are present."

This was a lucky recollection, John pondered and mentioned for her sister, commending her for her observations –it saved her from something like regret, "But," he added, "it will be hard when she under such supervision as the one you mentioned."

She did not particularly relish his dare to question her but then by his smile, she realized what he was doing and she slapped his shoulder.

"You know I can't help but have a good fun when the opportunity presents itself at my little sister's expense." said he, his smile still wicked and spreading the more her face turned read and her eyes blazed with fury but he suspected it was more annoyance than anything else.

"You are insufferable." Said his little sister rising to her feet and walked away. John kept his laughter, scratching his beard. He'd let it grow after he heard the ladies whisper amongst themselves that beards was the object of a man's allure. That, money, lands, and titles of course.

His father agreed; his mother was not too pleased considering that beard as a sign of rebellion and following the mindless crowds of hedonist and sinful young men that prowled the court going after innocent young maidens like when she remembered in her young days. It had been by a stroke of fate she had found her father and he had not deflowered her before marriage –considering his reputation.

John had a long list of women to bed as well before he settled down. Who would have him though? There was no woman of considerable reputation and virtue who would. Mary was right. The Sudeleys reputation was in ruins and unless her sister got her claws on the rebellious Princess and his brother married someone of great wealth; John would remain without prospects.

Alas! If the laws of the kingdom were different, his father would name him heir but as it was, they were not and a man like him fated to nothingness had to make his own way in the world.

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Marianne, startled. She had been practicing with her vihuela when Mary entered, asking her permission to speak with her in private after she said she had a message to deliver from her mother, for her ears only.

Mary offered no answer but the lick of her lips and her nervous eyes cast down to the floor in embarrassment. Marianne looked at her intently. She surprised her cupping her face and bringing their mouths closer.

* * *

"Father, it's getting late." His youngest son, William, said.

"I know son, but I would like to stare by the fire a while longer."

"Why?"

"Just because. Do not ask son and stand by me." His son did as he was told and looked at the direction his father's gaze had shifted at. "What is that?" He asked.

"That," he began, "is your mother's new prerogative." He explained.

"But that's your niece, my cousin, Lady Catherine."

"Well said Will. She will be in our care soon."

"But what about Her Highness, Aunt Margery, and His Highness, Marcus, will they not miss her?"

"They will but your cousin's welfare is more important to me than what she thinks and your Uncle, His Highness Marcus, has agreed."

"But what has the Queen said?"

"The Queen has agreed as well." Said Edmund, putting his worries at ease.

"All right." William said and went back to play with his cousins.

* * *

**6 months earlier **

Edward stared at the small figure of his son, nestled in his mother's arm. His son –he thought with joy. A moment later a scream came from the next room; his Princely lover was giving birth.

Mary scowled as he left and gave the child to one of the midwives.

She couldn't believe he preferred staying with that whore over her, his rightful wife.

Margery did battle with her body to deliver this baby. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. The child came after three hours, weighing less than her first child by which she thanked God for. Delivering Janey had been a penance for her sin, but this little one had been nothing like that ugly child. He was perfect as his two older siblings.

"What will you call him?" Came the question and before she could answer, her reply was cut short as shouts came from outside the castle.

"Stay here." Commanded Edward and he went outside to see what was happening. A poor decision on his part, Margery realizes soon after he'd gone.

Marcus entered the birthing chamber, enraged by what he saw.

They'd warn him not to enter but he didn't listen. Marcus did not want to believe the rumors, he wanted to believe that deep down, beneath that vain and calculating exterior laid her love for him dormant. He wanted to rekindle the flame of their old love. What he saw next when he entered the birthing chamber, his years of military training and expertise had not prepared him for.

"Marcus, I can explain-"

He interrupted unsheathing his sword and thrusting it on the floor. "You … You ..." He had no words to describe the pain he was in, the feelings he wanted to express he felt towards her. Instead occupants in the Chateau only heard his cry of **"Why?"**

**~o~**

They were brought and paraded through London. Mary Stuart became a prisoner in her own country, paraded before the streets of the same kingdom that had once embraced her and her mother. She was a stranger to them as her invaders had once been with the minor exception; most of them who had embraced Protestantism had begun to accept them and in turn detested her.

She supposed it should have not come as a surprise to her nor enraged her. Her husband though, he had every reason to be so. He had become a parasite, living off the scraps of the crown. He should consider himself lucky he had not been sentenced to a worse fate.  
He resided in on Fotheringay Castle, a former stronghold of the House of York, now decaying. It was a suiting punishment for someone who had once had it all.

The mighty have fallen –they screamed in London, too anxious and hungry for the shedding of royal blood. When they were told it was not to be so, they were angry but when they found out their punishment was something worse than death –for those who had traveled all around the Western powers and lived in lavishness and therefore were accustomed to such- it satisfied them.

**~o~**

"Here we are." Marcus said, shifting his glace at the young maiden who had accompanied her through the hard times, no longer a maiden, and nodded to help her mistress down.

"My lady." Said Marcus with all the sound of respect and reverence he once had for her gone.

Margery said nothing, she merely responded with a nod without bothering to turn her head at him and express her gratitude which he suspected there was none for her heart was black as the night sky.

Marcus and Margery had not spoken a word since their return. She remained cloistered in their home at Windsor.

Marcus visited her daily to extract a word from her but when he found her calculating eyes, he found he could not bring himself to express what he was feeling –again, and left the scene in tears.

His face eventually turned into a mixture of anger and relief. Relief because he had at last found out the truth, and anger because all this time he had hoped and clung to the belief she could not be capable of such actions, but she proved him wrong once again and once again he'd been made out to look like a fool before his comrades and brother who had been sworn to silence on the whole matter.

"I brought you these." Marcus said taking the silver tray from the servant's hands and placing it on the table before he put her favorite books on the seat next to it. "How long is this going to last?"

He gave an angry and frustrated sigh, "Look, Margery if you want to punish me, that's fine but don't treat me like an idiot. Your silent treatment may have worked on others but not me. I am your lord and husband-"

"You are nothing. You are barely a man. My father only married me to you because he wanted to restore the Seymour name to its former glory that my sister had brought ruin to. I never loved you Marcus, I thought I could love you but I soon realized you were only a little boy afraid of power. I needed a man, someone who could love me and give me strong babies."

"You do not mean that." Said he but his voice was devoid of all emotion and when Margery turned she could barely read his face. "You wanted power, you were sick and tired of me because I refused to include you in my plans, because I refused to follow your advice of rebelling against my brother and Sophia. That's why you were frolicking with your Uncles and all those men, because they promised you power even if deep down you must have known they would never stay true to their promise."

"At least they pretended they cared!" She cried.

"I cared for you!"

"What did you ever do Marcus but see me as a breeder?" She roared, "You were an imbecile, a useless boy! What have you ever done but languish and s-stu-tu-tter? Look at you! _The big war hero_. You know what I saw when I was beneath you Marcus? I saw a man that repulsed me, a man I was ashamed to bring his progeny into the world and yet you seeded in me and every time you did, I lost your children. I lost them because of you, because their father was not strong enough to make them so! My babies are dead because of you and when you took this last one, that innocent little creature I had nursed and protected from the likes of a complete imbecile as you, it angered me. Not because he was ripped from my arms but because it had to be you the one who did it!"

"Is that all?" Marcus only said as their faces were now inches apart. She cackled with laughter and nodded, not caring for the consequences of her words. "Good because I have something to say to you as well."

She waited patiently for his response, her eyes rolling already and smiling in amusement of the idiocy that was about to come out of his lips.

She was not prepared by what happened next, he raised his hand and she fell to the floor clutching her cheek; instead of expressing anger as he had hoped, she expressed joy and clapped her hands. "My, my, Marcus at last you have shown some spirit." She opened her mouth to spew more venom but he did not let her finish, hitting her again and again until her laughter turned to sobs and her words turned to pleas, begging him to stop.

Janey who saw everything from the doorway, horrified, turned away when her presence became known to them by her sobs. "Janey," he tried to explain but she only said "Stop hurting my mama!" and ran to her rooms taking her siblings with her, including little Catherine whom she was careful not to drop, and locked herself inside.

* * *

"There is no one whose hands are clean in this kingdom," said Margery when her mother came to visit, "None. We are all the same."

"You will get your children back soon, it is only a matter of time before your Aunt Bella sees reason-"

"Please don't, mother, don't. I appreciate what you are doing but please don't. My children are gone and I am glad they are being well cared for."

"You can't mean that. They are your children Margery, your blood. Look at me sweetheart, we will get through this together, I promise you." Mary said, holding her daughter's hands but Margery said nothing.

She wanted her children but a part of her was glad she'd given them up. Those were her babies but in truth, she never felt connected to them. She was selfish, she loved her beauty and by extension she loved the twins because they were a representation of it, and perfection.

With Edmund and Jane, her children could prosper and have the life she never had. Jane loved those children as much as she loved her own, and they would never use them for their advantage or to further their gain.

She shook her head, looking straight into her mother's grey eyes. "I do not intend to mother. Those children are safe and I am not going to fight for them."

"No, no, no, no you cannot mean that sweetheart. Please, they are your babies." She squeezed her daughter's hands but she shook her head and said more strongly –"They never were mother, and I don't care what happens to them, not after what Marcus did."

Mary's eyes widened in realization and looked away, a sob escaped her lips. What had they come to? Margery answered that for her, her answer saddening her only more. "Marcus' decision was his own, I am glad he did it. One less mouth to feed, not that I care," she added quickly giving a sardonic laugh, leaving no trace of emotion, "Please leave me mother, I would rather endure this on my own."

She took her hands away and turned her back on her mother, pushing her form under the covers. Mary wiped her tears and went to her daughter, and kissed her forehead before leaving.

* * *

"Is your mother at the master bedroom?"

"I don't know," shrugged Marianne, "You should know, you are the one who brought the message-"

She silenced the Princess' thoughts with a kiss, leaving her out of breath.

"You should not be doing this. You are a Princess and I am a-"

"A what? A commoner?" Laughed Marianne, curling her toes as their bodies got closer, feeling the pressure of her fingers against the sensitive nub in her cunt. "I think it is too late for that Lady Seymour," she paused to let out a moan. "Besides, you are the first one that approached me," reminded Marianne running her hands through the older woman's slender and ivory skinned body. She seemed made out of glass; she was afraid she would break under her touch. So, she handled her as she would a child.

Their mouths found each other and they made their kiss last, sighing with exhaustion at the extreme feel of satisfaction as their peaks came when their bodies joined.

"Commoner or not, you are my deliverance from this nightmarish hell, having to wait each day, not knowing whether or not I will marry this pompous, silly, arrogant fool or some other fool."

Mary smiled gently, her mirth gave the Princess strength, though she wondered aloud -"How do you do it? How can you smile so easily without any worry or constant fear of threat?"

"Because there is none," answered Marianne, as Mary released her buttocks, "I never fear because as long as my mother is in the throne I know I will always be safe."

"Even when you are miles and miles away from your mother's protection?"

"Yes, even then," said Marianne primly moving her hands up, running her fingers through the cascades of raven hair of Lady Mary Seymour. "You don't know my mother as I do, my lady. She made Henri Valois sign a contract."

"I know, I was there remember when he wed your sister."

"No, you are thinking of the public contract this is a secret one. No one knows but him and mother-"

"And you of course." Intervened Mary.

Marianne winked, smiling mischievously, "You want to know the rest of my tale or you want to continue questioning its validity."

Mary pretended to think this through, "Both" she responded with a smile, "but please continue, I am interested in sneaky tales."

Marianne ignored her last accusation and did. "My mother was worried as you must have already been aware of when she found out that bitch Diana would be attending the wedding ceremony. What an outrage! Cried Cecil and the rest, including my Aunt Mary, but when she got the monarch in her private chambers she did not notice I happened to be hiding behind her desk. It was a stroke of luck she did not go behind it or she would have noticed me," said Marianne chuckling at the memory now, "She walked to the King of France and said in a strong voice I don't believe anyone could have matched that just as she had the power to make this marriage possible, she had the power to annul it –for the Bishop of Rome has no authority in England," she chuckled some more, "You can imagine the King of France was angry, very angry. He screamed insults at my mother. I guess Kings are less formal when they are without their escorts and their noble company." She mentioned, "But my mother remained firm, taking it all in. After she spoke, I peeked and saw that the King had fallen almost to his knees; whatever my mother whispered in his ear had certainly done its effect and he signed the contract without any more protest."

"What did the contract say?" asked Mary, not yet out of her shock.

"The contract said that on my sister's first miscarriage she would return to England."

"That's not all it could have said, there is more." Pressed Mary, knowing the Princess very well at this moment to know when she was lying.

Marianne nodded, confirming her suspicions. She removed her fingers from her lover's dark locks and parted from her. They looked at each other, "The contract," she said in a subtle voice but Mary could hear a tint of desire in it, "stipulated that if my sister's reason for miscarriage was caused by none other than the King or there was a slight suspicion of poison from his mistress –it has been said you know that she killed the Italian in her sleep with one of her magic potions- then the marriage would be annulled and my sister would happily-"

"-return to England." Mary finished for her. They laughed. "How lucky is your sister!" She exclaimed, "Not only does she get to be Queen but she gets to make demands. I don't think any Consort had such power."

"Eleanor of Aquitaine. She rebelled against both of her husbands and incited a rebellion in her sons' name."

"Ah yes, the eaglets of Poitou, Aquitaine, Brittany and so on, so on. But you forget the rebellion ended in failure. The people sided with their tyrant rather than their Queen."

"Only because they were tired of civil war; if he had come to the throne by being his mother's heir instead of his uncle's, it would have never happened."

"How do you know? You are a seer now?" Teased Mary. Marianne slapped her shoulder. "I bet that is what you want though. A husband you can bully and would sit idly by your threats."

"You judge me wrong, what I want is no husband."

"How can that be? Every woman needs a husband!" Cried Mary lifting the upper half of her body, supporting her head on her hand, her shoulder supported on the mattress.

"Says who?"

"God. It's God mandate that a woman should be married to avoid sin."

"Believe me my lady, I would prefer living the rest of my days sinning than married to a stranger."

"The Duke is not a stranger, you've been writing to him and he says very noble things about you. Are you so clouded by your wrong idea of marriage you can't see this man is besotted by you?"

"He is a spirited youth who is in need of a wife to give him heirs and an alliance, nothing more. Honestly Mary, you can't believe he and I will ever come to love each other. It's a political union, nothing more. When have you seen a ruling couple so happy?"

"Your parents." Mary said and Marianne had nothing to counter this.

* * *

She left at the second crack of dawn. Everyone was getting ready for the Yule Celebrations that nobody had really noticed their absence at court and at any rate, Marianne who suspected her mother knew, had not shown she cared. She had probably known of Mary Seymour's inclinations and taking into account her own frustrations at her impending marriage, she made sure Mary would be an outlet for Marianne to relieve her tensions. Either way, Marianne was content with the result.

* * *

**December –Yule Celebrations**

The others joined her and expressed their admiration of his figure; but Margery heard not a word, and, wholly engrossed by her own feelings, followed them in silence. She was overpowered by shame and vexation. Her coming here was the most unfortunate, the most ill-judged thing in the world! How strange must it appear to everyone who were used to seeing her so cheerful and so lively! It might seem as if all the happiness had been sucked off her! And Marcus, a humble and noble persona turned to such vanity and feasting of the elation of others! The roles had changed! Oh! Why did she ever come? Or, why had he agreed to come on the day she had to see their children? Had they arrived a day later, Edmund and Jane would not have been present with their children and they would have been beyond the reach of their prejudice.

"Your Highness," Janey greeted her mother as formerly as her governess had taught her. Only to her father, she looked at him with warmth and acknowledged him as such, "Father."

"Janey, sweeting, you look very beautiful."

"Thank you, it is a gift from Lord Beauchamp." Marcus smiled and showed his gratitude to his brother in law and his wife, when he motioned for his wife to do the same, she remained silent and still as a statue with her arms crossed against her chest. Very unseemly for a woman of her status; she made everyone's head turn and frown at her action.

"Your Highness, here is your son, Lord Henry, greet your lady mother, Harry."

"I do not need him to do the introductions, he is a child but he is not dumb sister. No matter who his father is," said she, "Well child, are you going to pay your obeisance or just stand there like a complete fool, stuttering nonsense like your father?"

The Princess raised her voice higher than she had intended causing more people to frown at her and shake their heads in dismay and disbelief at their beloved Princess' words.

"No Madame. I bid you good morrow, Your Highness, lady mother." Added he when it seemed she was about to raise a fist at him. It would not be the first time he'd gotten a scare like this; since she came she'd taken her frustrations at her children, specifically Janey and he.

He could take it, he rather preferred to be the center of her frustrations than poor Janey whose soul was too weak to combat the evil spirit that had taken hold of her and replaced the loving figure with that of an ambitious, frivolous, calculating woman.

Was she though, a loving figure? It was hard to know what was real and what was not. Harry liked to spend his time thinking of alternate realities, he wrote them down. In most, his mother was a loving, selfless creature who thought of nobody else but her children. In others, fate had saved them by taking their parents' lives and rewarded them, placing them with good parents such as Jane and Edmund.  
Of course, that is where they were now. But there was one element missing to this equation and that is his parents were still alive and his mother was big a bully and a frivolous, selfish, egocentric being as ever.

God could not have been more wrong in his creations as when he created this monster, this imperfect being, this frivolous, arrogant, pompous, vile creature whose only existence seemed to revolve around the suffering of others.

If there were such a thing as a merciful God, nothing would be more worthy of His proof there was, than killing this creature.

"How good of you to take notice of your poor mother, sweeting. I see you've turned more handsome. How are you on your lessons going?"

"They are going fine sister," answered Edmund for him, "He's been having trouble in Math but he is doing great at his other lessons."

"Yes," nodded Harry quickly, "I've been receiving praise from all of my tutors."

"That's good to hear son, me and your mother are very proud of your accomplishments and that of your siblings, are we not, sweetheart?" He turned to his wife.

Margery could only nod but when she turned her gaze to Janey whom she just realized had turned more beautiful, slender and had lost all the fat around her waist and cheeks and looked like one of the porcelain dolls she used to throw in the fire, her eyes blazed with hatred and envy at her own flesh and blood.

Her gaze returned to Harry and said with strong disdain, "Do not tell me you've fallen behind Janey Harry, you used to be the star, my little star."

Marcus attempted to silence her with one look but Margery continued, spewing more venom, "It is a great disappointment to me personally Harry that you would let a fat and ugly bag of meat and someone so far beneath you, get ahead of you in subjects every boy and every future Prince ought to know."

Everyone in the room gasped, gawking at her words. Janey cast her eyes down and turned away from her mother, she tried to push back her tears but failed miserably. Edmund took her hand and led her away with the rest of his family, except for Jane and Harry who stared intently at his mother. "Sometimes," said he, in a firm voice and cold, penetrating look that imitated his maternal grandfather and sent chills down her spine, "I wish …" he gave dramatic pause, "… you were not my mother." And turning on his heel, he nodded to his Aunt and governess, Lady Jane Seymour, and grabbing her hand, they both walked away to join the rest of their family at the high table.


	41. Sweet Delicate Doll

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my several OCs.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and supported this story.**

**Sources used: "The Tudors" by GJ Meyers, "Sisters Who Would Be Queen" by Leanda Lisle, and "First Elizabeth" by Carolly Erickson.**

**We are having a time jump here, not too far but just be cautioned.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Sweet Delicate Doll**

**~o~**

"**Serve God, love me and mend  
This is not the end  
Lived unbruised, we are friends  
And I'm sorry, I'm sorry**

**Sigh no more, no more  
One foot in sea, one on shore**

**My heart was never pure  
You know me, you know me**

**And I'm sorry, I'm sorry**

**SIhg no more, no more"One foot in sea, one on shore  
My heart was never pure  
You know me, you know me**

**And man is a giddy thing  
Oh, man is a giddy thing  
Oh, man is a giddy thing  
Oh, man is a giddy thing**

**Love that will not betray you  
Dismay or enslave you  
It will set you free  
Be more like the man  
You were made to be**

**There is a design  
And assignment to cry  
Of my heart to see  
The beauty of love  
As it was made to be**

**Love that will not betray you  
Dismay or enslave you  
It will set you free  
Be more like the man  
You were made to be**

**There is a design  
An alignment to cry  
Of my heart to see  
The beauty of love  
As it was made to be**

**Love that will not betray you  
Dismay or enslave you  
It will set you free  
Be more like the man  
You were made to be**

**There is a design  
An alignment to cry  
Of my heart to see  
The beauty of love  
As it was made to be"**

**~ "Sigh No More" by Mumford Sons**

* * *

"_But whereto shall we bend our lays?  
Even up to Heaven, again to raise  
The maid which, thence, descended,  
Hath brought again the golden days  
And all the world amended."_

**~ "First Elizabeth" Chapter 15 by Carolly Erickson**

* * *

**June - July 1568**

The surprise visit of Princess Margery came as a shock to everyone in the manor. "Stop please," she interrupted as her sister in law stepped forward to curtsy, "I know you are not content with my presence and I do not blame you." She said in amiable tones. "Brother," she turned to her older sibling, "I come here to see Janey. I want to make my peace with her. Would you be so kind as to show me where she sleeps?"

"Janey is under my protection sister, and she is also of my blood. I would thank you if you deliver your works kindly to me instead and I will speak them to Janey when the time is appropriate."

"How about now?" asked she, "I want to see my daughter, Edmund. And I will not go until I see her. I realize the wrongs I have done her and I want to correct them."

"Dear sister, you do not know the meaning of the word 'wrong'. If I were to spell it to you the first image that would come to your mind would be you because you cannot fathom the possibility of others being wronged beside your own self."

"Dear Edmund," said she, smiling back at her naïve brother, "How you wound me. Would you rather have me ostracized from my child's life, cast out like a leper into the cold streets because I failed to meet your expectations?"

"I don't cast you out. You live comfortably in the stead of your properties with Marcus. In fact your purse has been increased since you have returned out of the sympathy the public has long held for your plight while you were gone."

"Is that not a sign then that I should be allowed to see my child?"

"What for Margery? What do you intend to do, to say once you are there? Has she not suffered enough under your tyrannical rule?"

"I am a parent Edmund, it was within my right to impose rules so she would behave and correct that horrid behavior of hers. You haven't known her enough as I have to see the full picture. She is an unruly and cruel child. She is selfish, sinful, she thinks of no one but herself and she delights in hurting others, especially me, her mother, who has never done her any harm."

Edmund's face remained hard. "Your smirk betrays you, My Lady. Your Highness came all this way for nothing but since we are reasonable and civilized people here, I will allow you to stay. The roads are dangerous at this time of day and would not want England's favorite Princess kidnapped again."

A smile crossed his lips and she recognized the jest. "Thank you, brother." She said in earnest.

Her things unpacked, she took the porcelain dolls she had ordered for her daughters. The more beautiful ones were for Janey –a reminder of what she had become and what she should remain.

* * *

"My dear Nor, what is the matter with you?" Asked her husband, sitting at the top of his desk. He was never one for manners and Eleanor had stopped caring about the lack of them, long time since their marriage.

"Does this have to do with their Highnesses Margery and Marcus?"

"It has everything to do with them," responded she with a chagrin, "I am very disappointed at my Aunt for her lenience towards Margery. If this were any other, she would have disinherited and not given them much thought but since it is Margery, her carbon copy, her vanity comes into play." She growled showing her perfect white teeth. Why had Margery done this? Couldn't she have known there was nothing to profit of this?

No, she had to open her legs to another Seymour as usual!

"I do not know what else to do. The commons love her, young girls want to be her, and the only people hating her are those who know the truth, or part of it." She complained.

"It is not really your fault nor your mother's, you know that." Henry said coming to occupy the empty chair next to hers, knowing what was really on her mind. "It was nobody's fault –your father made his choice to pamper and baby your cousin above his own child."

"You do not believe what you ears here, my dear Henry?"

"Nay, I don't sweetheart, but it is a nice topic for chatter. Haven't you ever wandered –how is it possible your cousin looks so much like your Aunt and has no trace, not one, of His Grace, the Good Duke?"

"I don't know what you are saying. You cannot believe it. Margery Seymour is as her namesake, a beautiful, gentle soul –a little misguided- she is the child of Edward Seymour. Anyone can see that."

"Anyone who's seen his affections for our Princess but have you ever seen her return such affections? Aye, she returns them as a puppy who's received a treat, but the way she behaves is not like a she-wolf, more like a bitch in heat, and a constant one at that. Her actions speak much for themselves love."

Still she had seen nothing. The pieces of the puzzle that his wife enjoyed piecing together; she refused to see them now. All she knew was Margery Seymour was Edward Seymour's child. Unlike her volatile nature, her mother's wasn't –and she would never put horns on Edward Seymour.

"Aye, but she might not have known she was."

Her brows furrowed, "What are you saying?" She said, her tone coming out as firmer and apprehensive than what she had intended.

He shook his head and shrugged, putting a hand up to silence her protests before he began his outrageous explanation, "Nothing, I might be wrong but there are legends among the old pagans of this region, long before the Romans and Saxons came there were legends of spirits coming every new year that pagans, men and women would join in an amorous ceremony to receive their new year."

"How do you know this?" She asked raising her eyebrows skeptically. She never saw him as someone interested in theology.

"I read dear, your books –they provide a good pastime when you and our daughters are fighting over who is more beautiful. It is quite humorous at first until our little Princess starts dancing victory before you give it to her." He said and it earned him a slap on the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

"That goes for your insensibility!" She cried and crossed her arms against her chest.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Careful love! My knowledge is not as advanced as yours, my head is easily affected."

To prove she was unaffected and humored by his words she slapped him again.

He sighed in defeat and resumed his tale, "One of the many legends was that if man and woman did not come together under the harmony the gods intended for them, a spirit from the netherworld would take the form of the woman's lover and plant his demon seed on her."

Eleanor laughed with outrageous laughter, throwing her head back. "And you believe such tales?!"

She continued to chuckle, shaking her head and said in mock –"Dear, dear, dear Henry, sometimes the things you say and you truly believe … You amaze me dear and I'm flattered that I have inspired you to add further instruction to your already far developed mind but to suggest such thing … it's plain foolish."

"Those were stories," she said. She turned serious. "Nothing more." And their conversation was done.

* * *

"Marie?" Marianne asked. She was not a romantic but her lover loved the sound of her name in French and being called as such by her lover's strong lips, brought a smile to her face as she glanced back at the Princess. "Had a good night sleep, love?"

She nodded and slowly regaining her eye-sight as she rubbed her eyes, she sat up, leaving her back –and her chest- exposed. Marianne greeted her with a smile followed by a gentle kiss to her cheek then moving to her lips.

"Pretty little liar." She said after Mary let go of her. "Your legs still ache, I can feel them trembling even now against my sheath."

"You should not say such things. I get very frustrated when people call me fragile."

"Nobody is calling you fragile my dear Marie. You do that yourself too often downplaying yourself before men. Why do you constantly deny the opportunity to be happy?"

"You know that answer better than I, Princess." Mary said giving her a light peck of her lips.

"Stop it." She said pushing her away slightly not to cause her any injury or make her think she didn't want to be ravaged any more –because she did. "Answer my question. Why do you keep perjuring yourself man after man that comes in your way? He was a good man."

"Who?"

"You know whom I speak of. Sir Henry Sidney. He offered you the moon. Why couldn't you accept his proposal?"

"You know why Princess. I hated his obstinate manner. He wanted to dominate me. My mother liked him, she always believed that a good Protestant wife ought to be well educated to be a good mother and nurturer to her children but I've never considered myself nurturer nor mother-material. Therefore, when he came I naturally rejected him and I think he breathed in relief as well. He was grateful when the match came to be, but you should have seen him propose. Good God! My father almost ate him alive. He did not like him you know." She mentioned casually.

"Papa is too afraid to see his little girl run away with some handsome rogue, I reckon?"

Mary giggled. It came so foreign in her lips, someone who was always so cheerful but mindful of everything she said and did. Yet in her giggles, Marianne could not help but be lost and so did Marie did too when the Princess imitated her. It brought a sense of normalcy to their relationship –which was so unconventional for their times. Her father would rage for days if he knew and her mother! Oh her mother! She did not want to think what her mother would say or go as far as to do to prevent her daughter from seeing the Princess ever again.

She had taken everything she'd said in account of her sexuality as nothing more than jest –and that is everything that Mary's words were regarded as being –nothing more than jest.

She was after all a woman, and a woman in a man's world –even in a Queendom- was subject to their rules. Nobody was above them; even the Queen had to behave a certain fashion to be approved by her peers.

Her mother would be shocked –she decided. So shocked in fact, that she would open her eyes in bewilderment and ask in a fashion so unfamiliar with her, raging at her daughter, why, oh why had she betrayed her good breeding and done this?  
Her mother had little understanding of these things, except when matters of women were interconnected with those of the divine. Her mother was a scholar, perhaps the best that ever lived. But like every studious theologian, she had one weakness. Giving herself into her study, she had become blind to the fanaticism that engulfed her.

"Must be good being a simple Lady." Marianne said, not meaning to offend rather than to flatter her pretty little lying lover. "You are given the option of picking your grooms. Such a rarity," she said with the same casual tone Marie used earlier. "For me, it is such a rarity that I was asked at all whether I wanted or not. In the end it made no difference, the marriage will occur and the contract has been signed. My mother has seen to it and I fear, you will be my adulterous love affair very soon."

Mary smiled. It was a sad and pitiful smile. She put two fingers on her lovers' lips. "Do not worry love, we will never engage in such sinful liaisons. What man and woman hath join together let no man put asunder. Well," she added with a sly smile, the softness in her voice concealing the wickedness her character had taken a change to –the likes of which reminded Marianne of her father. "we are not man and woman but woman and woman and such a union could not be more pure. We are not bound or condemned by anyone, save on suspicion of intimate friendship and even then –we can't be condemned for we are women. Tis our job to be familiar with one another and you are the Queen's daughter, my mistress' daughter; I am only doing my patriotic duty."

She did not need to declare any further. Marianne smiled at her words and accepted them, leaping at her and grasping her shoulders strongly as their bodies began to move against one another. Their past discussion and Marianne's unfinished one forgotten, as their bodies moved more rhythmically.

* * *

Still uncertain as to what to think of her mother's visit; Janey carefully approached her.

"Lady Mother." Her siblings followed her, albeit it should have been Harry, who they should have followed, being that he was the male heir and their future King.

Margery smiled, complacent that they showed her the respect they naturally owed her. After they were done with the pleasantries, Margery motioned for the servant Marcus had imposed on her –a stout, old woman of a strict face that said much about her character and was not one for speaking- to present them with their gifts.

"Thank you, Lady Mother." They said after Jane instructed them. They bowed their heads and almost immediately after they left for the playroom, they began making use of them and played with their cousins in perfect harmony.

"You can be rest assured, Your Highness. They are honest children and they will grow to be good Prince and Princess of our good Church."

She smirked, a smirk she was all familiar with it now and said to her sister in law, "Sister Jane," she said in mock, "they will never grow to be anything other than what fate deems them to be –and **that** you know is the truth." Then she added –"They are my children, after all." With a wicked smile and snap of her fingers she motioned for Martha, her personal –and since her confrontation with Marcus- her only assistant, to escort her sister out of the rooms of her own house.

* * *

Marcus arrived hours later, they could not turn him down and so the Prince and Princess had to be housed yet again. "Despite the visitations rights, this is ridiculous." Jane wrote to his sister; Marianne's only reply was toleration.

Jane did not know how much more she could handle. Marcus was a different story, he was all right and he helped her with the children, watching after them as a mother hen but Margery!

That woman was awful and kept heckling Jane about the manor not being in good conditions and wanting to see her children alone. Edmund would never allow it but Margery kept insisting until one day Jane could stand it no longer and raised her voice at Margery.

* * *

"Your father would be ashamed" She raged that night, "that we are harboring such an immoral creature in our homestead! How can you put up with her? Seriously, how could you two grow along each other and yet … yet … you turned out so differently?!" She managed, her arms still crossed against her chest, compressing them against it harder as her blue-green eyes found his dark blue ones.

He was definitely Wentworth –and the only one in his family with the sense of his old ancestors. She feared that Good old Duke, had lost his wit on his last disappointments, also, his health was failing. There was no doubt, Edmund would succeed him soon.

"What can I say, Jane? Margery had good upbringing as did I but my person was not so easy to fall on the temptation of the flesh as she was."

"Then again," he added, propping his back against the pillows behind him, beckoning his wife to join him. She wore a simple white chemise; it was very big for her that he could not see through it as he wished. "it was my uncle who seduced her. It should be him who should be judged."

"Your uncle is a reckless and foul man but he is also a man on the path of reform. It was Margery's own fault that she fell, a woman of her upbringing and her status ought to have known better."

She slipped underneath the covers and huddled close to her husband, resting her head in his chest covered by his chemise. She felt his chemise wet against the perspiration of his body. She longed to touch him but then it would be most unclean when she was with child.

He rubbed her right shoulder and held her protectively, kissing the top of her head. Her auburn hair was shinier as ever, in the pale moonlight shining through the windows –in the darkness of their room after the candlelight had extinguished, it was their only source of light. "You should not be too judgmental. Margery could not help herself, she was conceived during a perilous time, when it seemed obvious my parents were not compatible with one another and they gave the impression their marriage was at an end."

"I do hope you will reconsider letting Marcus stay, he is the Prince and much as I hate myself for saying this, horrid as she is, Margery is their parent as well; we can never substitute them."

"Their grandmother has allowed them visitation rights," and she went on to add, "Her Highness Margery is still widely respected. There are many who sympathize with her for her plight, and a woman slighted the way she was, is bound to be seen as a martyr the more you prohibit her visit."

"My sister did many wrongs in her life but none cause more injury than carrying that man's child. It's destroyed my parents' heart –what little trace of love what left in my father's heart, she sponged it when Marcus presented him with the creature- she has nothing left."

"The Court still loves her, they believe she was within her rights to yell at Janey."

"That's not entirely accurate. Most of the members thought her behavior was unruly and most unbecoming of a Princess and a future Queen."

"I thought that position would rest with Sophia still. She could get enceinte you know."

Edmund chuckled, "My dear," said he, "Her, Highness, Princess Sophia is barren as a brick. His Highness, Prince Charles of Wales would not give her his tribute even if she was the last woman left on Earth. There was only one woman my royal cousin was interested in and that was Meggie. But alas!" He threw his hands in the air, "she's dead and there is nothing we can do but mourn the dead as we mourn our choices."

Jane shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder, "This is your sire's fault. If he had listened to you, she and Charlie would be together and we would not have to worry about Margery becoming Queen Jezebel."

"Surely you jest darling. She is silly but it mustn't elude us simply because of her sex that previous Queens and men have had more appalling behavior."

"Yes, but none of them had sex with their Uncles!" She said. Edmund nearly choked on his laughter, too amused and yet shocked –all at the same time- to hear his wife describe her behavior so lewdly and express herself in a blunt manner.

"You surprise me more and more husband. You said I was a plain-speaking woman and that I should not abandon my plain speaking ways."

"Yes, but I did not mean it you take it literally sweetheart. There is only so much your mind can take."

"Do not treat me like a mentally retarded Edmund, I am not. I have a mind therefore I am."

"Pretty sweetheart, leave the greater matters to me and spend your time knitting and being a better hostess."

She tore herself from him, her mouth agape and her eyes wide with indignation. "Seriously Edmund, the things you say! Do you take me for an animal, a vile creature who can do or say no more than what she is told to?"

"Yes." He said and nodded without preamble.

She made a noise telling him how appalled she was and moved out of the bed but he pulled her back. "Let me go." She said quietly. His only response was a gentle smile, his dark blue eyes becoming bright by silver light of the moon coming through the windows. "Let me go … please. You're hurting me."

He was not. "You know I am not, except your obstinacy and narrow minded religious views perhaps."

She looked at him, baffled.

His smile turned wider. Her eyes widened and she snapped at the realization of what he had just done. "Fie for shame My Lord husband! You made a fool of me!" She clapped his back but she possessed neither the strength nor the will to express the anger she was truly feeling at her humiliation.

"Ah. Sweet heart of mine, do not be so angry."

"Edmund," cried Jane, "is this fair? Is this just? Are my ideas so appalling that they warrant your judgment?" She questioned, her eyes looking pointedly.

"Nay, darling heart, but they are too judgmental for one who's had no choice on the matter."

"Edmund, there you go again defending her! Why?"

He sighed. He did not know the answer himself. He ran his fingers through his sandy blond hair. Edward was more Wentworth than he; yet it was Edmund that everyone looked up to now for guidance.

Why was that? Did all men had to prove themselves to show the world they were not invisible, that they were worth something –even something minimal?

Edmund would rather not trouble himself with such trivial matters. In any case, they were far too complicated for him.

"My love," said her husband, holding her hands, "I know a lot of your dislike of my sister and everything immoral but stop and think for a second. If you were told you were of noble blood-"

"I was," she interrupted.

He held a hand up, begging to listen to him. "Just hear me out." She closed her mouth, "If you were of noble blood, very noble blood and the blood of prestigious, Catholic Kings-"

"Butchers." Screeched Jane.

"Jane please!" He begged. She closed her mouth again, this time for good. She pressed her lips so tightly together to avoid another outburst. "If you were of noble blood, descended from Catholic Kings and had the blood of the first Kings of England and the first people that inhabited the land, Irish, Welsh Princes" he spoke, faster than usual in case his wife thought of interrupting, "would you not, if you were told you were meant for greatness, entertain thoughts of power? Think of this very well. Margery grew believing that she would one day become Princess; my mother stilled it to her since she was too young to really comprehend what she was saying. Love, she grew up believing it was her calling, no. Her destiny –to become Princess of England. Nothing could get in her way, nothing."

It was nothing Jane was surprised to hear but his next revelation did surprise her. "My mother grew up believing the same thing –that she was the rightful Princess but in time she came to accept her new position, first as wife to George Boleyn then as wife to Edward Seymour. Margery though, fortunate or unfortunately, in what way you chose to see it; possessed our grandmother's strong resolve. For her the title of Princess was not a mere title, it was the key to her liberation, an opportunity to have what she admired our father for having, and she always coveted…"

Jane made a movement with her head, as if impatiently inquiring what.

"Power." He broke the silence. "A woman is only Consort, a breeder, a wife, a daughter, a nurturer, Abbess, Princess, Queen, Empress, it doesn't matter what –her title is dependent on her husband. She is nothing without a man." He explained and Jane struggled to express her opinion, even as her mouth opened. She knew this to be true. She had been terribly afraid when she had been engaged to Edmund. She feared the loss of her freedom. But as soon as she had moved into the Duke and Duchess of Somerset's home, she found she had nothing to fear. They were compatible in every way. The same good judgment that the Duke and Duchess had showed for them, had been lacking when they paired Marcus with Margery.

"You are certain that it was only power she wanted and not something else?" She asked at last.

He nodded. "Sex is only another form she used to dominate. Men were means to an end, and she used the rest of the gifts God gave her –beauty, wit, and her good breeding to get close to them and get what she wanted. Had she been a man, she would have regarded as a true leader, worthy to sit on the Queen's chair instead of her weak-willed sons. With the exception of Philip –but he doesn't want the crown- none of them are apt to take the Crown. Yet God chose her to be a woman so she had to content herself working behind the curtain so to speak. It is a cruel fate, unjust for everyone but had Marcus shown some good judgment instead of being the good obedient soldier, and listened to her instead of regarding her as a trophy you'd win in a war –none of this would have happened. Margery fought sea and Earth for their marriage, nobody loved Marcus more than she and yet Marcus only saw a beautiful face he had to take care of, a sweet delicate doll, nothing more."

* * *

Thomas woke from another nightmare. Kate was sleeping soundly, or pretending to –as she usually did. Repeatedly, she would turn and comfort Thomas but not today. Thomas' affair with Margery wounded her deeply and albeit she had forgiven him, she could not forget what he did.

Thomas chose to dress and went to his niece's resting place.

He was so distracted that he did not hear the arrival of another carriage.

The church built had been a project of Cranmer and Edward's; it looked impressive, more so than half the Churches he remembered that old Henry VIII had destroyed and sold the property to his favorite nobles, among them the Seymour brothers.

She was his daughter, his other half. "Greetings sweetheart. Do you remember me?" The stone face made no response. He almost imagined the stone face had given a smile. "I lied to you all those years ago. I said I could not be your father, not because I was afraid –I was, but … I did not want to have the responsibility of raising you and ruining your life in my shoulders. I am sorry, I was a coward; I always have been. I … I … could not bear that on my conscience so to avoid that trouble I gave you away."

He smiled as he went around her sarcophagus. "I was very afraid, I admit it. Kate never forgave me and neither did I. She could not look at me for several days after I gave you up –she still blames me for your death. You did not know me then sweetheart; you did not see me as I was in my youth." He fell on his knees and a side leaned against the sarcophagus, "You were right however, I should have been your father. I should have been there to raise you, protect you against my nephew's evil. I failed you … I was no better than your father … I am sorry sweeting."

"Lord Sudeley?" Thomas turned and saw his grand-niece, his daughter in actuality, "Lady Margaret." He greeted, rising up to curtsy.

The second eldest Prince's daughter saw the faint traces of tears on his face and walked closer. Without warning she grabbed his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Somehow, her small hand brought him warmth.

He smiled back. A gentle thank you he could not bring himself to say, yet she settled for his silent gratitude. Her gaze shifted to the stone sarcophagus of her Aunt and namesake.

Thomas watched her with curiosity; she seemed to be entrenched in deep thought as her other hand touched the edges of the tomb. "This is where I should be."

"What did you say?" Thomas asked, turning to her with a bewildered expression.

"Nothing." said she, shaking her head. She met her elder's gaze. She waited but he did not utter a word. She let go of his hand and embraced him, her tall form was enough to reach his waist.

Thomas did not have the heart to tell her to leave him. He let himself be embraced and when it became too much, he was about to push her away when he met her eyes and saw the mysterious twinkle in them. A twinkle he had only seen in another person. "Meggie."


	42. Childhood's End And Farewells

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything minus the plot and OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's followed and reviewed this story. **

**Sources used: "Tudors" by GJ Meyer; "Sisters who would be Queen" by Leanda Lisle; "Tudors" by John Guy, and "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley.**

* * *

**Childhood's End And Farewells**

**~o~**

"**Dead as dead can be, my doctor tells me  
But I just can't believe him, never the optimistic one  
I'm sure of your ability to become my perfect enemy**

**Wake up and face me, don't play dead cause maybe  
Someday I will walk away and say:  
You disappoint me,  
Maybe you are better off this way**

**Leaning over you here, cold and catatonic  
I catch a brief reflection of what you could and might have been  
It's your right and your ability  
To become ****…****my perfect enemy****…**

**Wake up and face me, don't play dead cause maybe**  
**Someday I'll walk away and say,**

**"You disappoint me,"  
Maybe you're better off this way**

**Maybe you're better off this way**  
**Maybe you're better off this way**  
**Maybe you're better off this way**  
**You're better of this**

**…****you're better off this****…****  
Maybe you're better off!**

**Wake up and face me, don't play dead cause maybe**  
**Someday I'll walk away and say,**

**"You fucking disappoint me!"  
Maybe you're better off this way**

**Go ahead and play dead**  
**I know that you can hear this**  
**Go ahead and play dead**  
**Why can't you turn and face me?**  
**Why can't you turn and face me?**  
**Why can't you turn and face me?**  
**Why can't you turn and face me?**  
**You fucking disappoint me!**

**Passive aggressive bullshit**  
**Passive aggressive bullshit**  
**Passive aggressive bullshit"**

**~ "Passive" by Perfect Circle; Constantine Soundtrack**

* * *

"**What fate had brought them to this perverse end?**_ …What kind of world permitted such terrible injustice where good men were stripped of everything and soulless creatures of malice and hatred survived to glory in their pointless death?"_

**~ Durin in "Sword of Shannara" by Terry Brooks**

* * *

**July 1568**

"Jane." Jane Seymour called out to her niece, she took Harry by the hand and walked to his elder sister's apartments. "Do you know where your sister is?"

"Cathy is sleeping." She said, offering a mild smile as she rocked her almost two-year-old sister.

"I am not talking about her Jane, your other sister. Margaret. Where is she?"

She shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't her responsibility to look after her.

Jane sighed and told Harry to stay here. She went to her husband and asked him if he had seen Jane, when she saw confusion on his face she began to panic and stated frantically going room to room, servants with her searching for any clue as to where she might be.

Margery took advantage of this and called Janey to her room under the guise under her Aunt and governess' commands.

"Oh." Janey said once she was face to face with her mother in her Aunt's rooms. "Is My Lady, going to come soon?"

"Where is Meg, Janey?"

"I do not know." She said shrugging.

Margery's lips twitched. She rose from her seat and grabbed Janey roughly. "Ouch! Mama, no! Stop it! I'm going to tell Lady Jane!"

Her pleas were silenced with a slap. "Shut up you fat meat bag and listen to me because I will not repeat myself! If anything happens to Meg I will kill you. I will throw you to the bottom of some pit and leave you there to rot. Death is too good to you and yet I will be doing a mercy killing, terminating your life. You should never have been born. You were a mistake. I was not supposed to have a girl, I was supposed to have a boy but I guess someone up there must've had good humor to give me you." She spat the word 'you' with such disdain it made Janey cry and look away from her mother's hateful eyes.

"Look at me! Where is Meg?"

"I do not know mama. I already told you. Please mama, I love you. Mommy-"

Another slap!

"Mommy." Janey sobbed while trying to free herself at the same time from her mother's grip.

"Stop crying! Stop crying you disgusting, vile creature! I never wanted you! Why are you robbing me of my happiness? The only thing that I ever had that was worth some value? What did you do to your sister?"

"Nothing mama, I swear I did nothing, please mama-"

She grabbed the pathetic little creature and pushed her face-down against the sette and got on top of her; grabbing her hair she began riding her. Janey's upper body was raised up and down at her mother's will as she refused to cooperate.

"Tell me where she is!"

"I don't know, I swear!"

She pulled her hair tighter. Janey's screams were drowned as her face was pushed against the cushions. Margery's nails digged against her scalp, feeling the red liquid in her fingertips. If she continued at this rate, it would kill her. She wanted her to die. She wanted her to pay for everything her _father_ had done, everything Marcus had taken away from her.  
Why can't she just die? Why couldn't Margery have what she desired? Why could Janey not suffer as she suffered? She wanted the vile creature to fail, to suffer, to know what pain was, to be abused in ways that it would torment her and scar her for life so she would have nothing, so she would be an empty shell just like she, and depend on her good dear mother to provide her moral support. _Which I will never give._ She would keep tormenting and tormenting her until she was brought to the brink and Margery would appear –her rescuer- from ending her life. Because death was too good forher. It did not suit her. Punishment had to be exacted.

With this in mind, she kept pushing her further into the cushion and was about to soften her grip when she released her altogether.

Janey coughed, tears trailing down her (now thin) cheeks she looked in surprise at her father and Uncle Edmund holding her mother down.

"Come Janey." Jane said taking her slender hand, when Marcus turned and said –"No! She stays here. I want her to see this."

"Your Highness!"

"She stays! See Janey, your mother is nothing other than a wretched being, a mortal just like you and I and she has no power over you." He commanded Edmund to step aside and he began to apply force on Margery's stomach, his boot on her slender, perfect form.

This time Janey did not complain, did not raise her voice at her father.

She just stood there watching with satisfaction. The image of her mother as the invincible being crumbling; what lay before her eyes was the pathetic creature her mother accused her of being that she was herself –a creature so pathetic that she soon broke in tears as Marcus raised her and pinned her against the wall and began squeezing her delicate neck, then slapped her again and again.

She did not offer much resistance except the occasional pleas that turned to mock when Edmund did respond to them and came to help her. She slapped her brother because she considered him weak a nobody; just as Marcus and those three words were enough for Edmund to abandon her and leave her to Marcus' physical abuse.

She did not care if she made him angry. At least now he showed that manliness that had lacked during their marriage, at least now he showed his true face. It was only a pity it had to be like this.

A smile drew on her daughter's lips as she witnessed her mother's humiliation. All these years of humiliation had finally come and bit back at her mother –she could not be more pleased.

* * *

They did find Meg eventually.

Thomas brought her home in his own carriage. Meg had paid the coach to take her to the church where her Aunt was interred; it was a miserly amount but significant more than what the coach was paid.

No punishment came to him as Edmund and Jane understood the fault had been in their charge entirely, but no punishment came to her either.

"She is a handful. But she is all right. Your Highness, nephew, Lady Jane." He greeted the inhabitants in the parlor and handed the sleeping girl in his arms to Marcus.

"Why did she want to visit Meggie's resting place?"

Thomas shrugged his shoulders but Edmund saw the passive glance he gave to Marcus. "I hope you were not besides yourselves with worry. She is fine, I assure you."

Edmund and Marcus nodded. He handed the royal child to his wife and she took her back to her rooms.

"Thank you, Lord Sudeley." The Prince and Duke of Gloucester said.

"It is the least I can do." Thomas said, watching with sadness as his nephew's wife disappeared from view. "You are very fortunate, Your Highness." He suddenly said when Jane was completely out of view. "You have great children and in spite of your domestic troubles, you should consider yourself blessed. You have very bright children, any man would be envious of you_." Including me._ Thought Thomas sadly, remembering Meg's big revelation.

"Nephew, I must be gone now. Kate will be worried." His nephew nodded and left the two men, seeing his uncle's bypassing glances to Marcus, he guessed he wanted to talk in private with the Prince.

"Thank you for bringing Meg back."

Thomas was not blind to the hatred shone in the Prince's eyes nor his niece's sobs since he entered the house. He suspected they were more sobs of frustration. Marcus must have guessed his last thoughts for he said, "I loved Margery, God forgive me but I still love her. But her recent behavior has been appalling, not only to me but _my_ children as well. She hit Janey."

Thomas shook his head although he should not have been surprised. He remembered from her childhood years, when Edward would leave her in their care how Kate had struggled with her. She was always stealing things and blaming her cousins, sometimes out of jealousy, sometimes out of simple frustration that he and Kate were not like anybody else, paying her full attention.  
The last straw came when she was eight years old and she threw Kate's wine goblet at her face and the goblet altogether. Edward refused to believe his darling child could be capable of such vile thing. His brother was in love with his wife's carbon copy, he worshipped her, considered her godly –he could never see fault in her.  
It was too late until he realized that even godly roses have spines and deadly ones with poison dripping from their spiky fingertips. Thomas had been a fool to think he could control her. He had fallen for his own con and fallen in love with her –or what he considered love.

He told him in more detail what Margery had done. Thomas sighed. He'd given her children, she brought his children into the world and for what? Was he that different from his brother, from his nephew? He created Janey only so she would suffer. –Like Meggie.  
No, he was not any different from his brother. Both had the blood of their children on their hands.

* * *

Thomas saw Margery wiping the tears from her face. Tears of frustration. He had been right, there was no sadness in her heart, only frustration. Her plans had been foiled, she could no longer hope to exact vengeance on that vile creature.

"I often wonder if you really cared for Janey when you fought so passionately for her, or you just did it to spite Marcus?"

She wheeled around and met her Uncle's gaze. A smile passed on her lips as she walked to him. "Thomas-"

He pushed her away. "Did you ever care for Janey?"

"Of course I did, I still do. She's my daughter and whatever you opinion is of me, I care for her deeply."

_Good God_! How had he fallen for this woman? She was nothing but vain, manipulative …  
_Everything you are_ –a voice said in his head.

"Your smile betrays you Margery. You only care for one person and that is yourself. I heard what you did, Marcus told me, to Janey."

"Oh, well … it was not my fault. She should have looked after her sister."

He looked into her eyes for any sign of guilt, any traces of humanity in her scarred face but he saw none, he only saw his reflection. "You are truly the devil Margery, but the blame rests with me as well as I corrupted you, I unleashed your dark nature and let it fester on you. I will pay for my crimes in due time but you, you have already paid with those blows Marcus struck at you and I hope you continue paying when you die in hell."

She chuckled. "You are funny you know that. But you are wrong, I will never receive my due reward as you put it because it just so happens I am half-divine. From my loins I sprung our future King and therefore I will never see the fires of hell but you will for refusing me."

* * *

**Fall - Winter**

As Marianne and Margery arrived to their chambers; they disrobed themselves and were left in only their corsets. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am going to leave tomorrow to marry the Duke in person. I don't want to leave with any regrets." Marianne said in earnest.

Marie nodded and Marianne beckoned her friend to come to the bed.

Their lips joined, they vowed never to forget this night and what they had shared for the past year.

* * *

"I have to warn Marianne." Nor exclaimed abruptly, stepping down. Harry reached for her arm, he restrained her; "Sweetheart no, this is not our business. The Queen will take care of it."

"She is my family and yours as well Henry, we cannot let this matter put to rest. You know why she is doing this."

"I do and that is why I'm telling you to let this matter rest. It's between family, close family," he emphasized, he brought her closer, "believe me love. They know what they are doing."

"Nay, they do not. Lady Seymour overstepped her boundaries. Soon people will begin to talk if this persists that their friendship is too intimate."

"So? No one is making a big deal out of it except you love. Besides," he quickly added, leaning back against his chair after his wife had taken her seat. His hand was secured on hers, squeezing tighter than what she expected as a sign of warning not to go and interfere –as he feared she would. "it is Lady Knollys' word against Her Highness and Lady Seymour. Personally, nobody believes it and even if they did, it's a woman thing and nobody minds such things."

"You are too permissive. If this was your own daughter you would not be so keen on your support for –"

"Sodomy?" He laughed at her ignorance. "My dear Nor. 'Tis not sodomy. God does not concern himself over what women do. You've complained that's the greatest fault in religion while I think the complete opposite. You can be free to do what you want and claim ignorance when you are found sinning. Men on the other hand –should we were found guilty of sodomy- were condemned to eternal damnation. We have to watch our steps more than your kind." He said with a little regret in his face.

It was no secret he had feelings still for the special men in his life and Nor had been a good wife, not interfering. She had brought him children and she was ambitious and cunning as he, albeit wiser and possessing greater experience. They were equals, yet his wife had remained faithful whereas he did not. It was not in his blood.

* * *

Her father questioned her about the nature of her relationship. Kate had been too appalled to hear her worst fears confirmed that she walked out of the room to pray.

But Mary stood her ground, "I did nothing wrong," said she with a firm intonation that rivaled the Queen's. She had looked to pity at her mother, but she smiled once she left. Mary looked at the Queen in puzzlement.

"I know that you have feelings for my daughter, Lady Seymour. I do not fault you for it, but you ought to have judged wiser than letting Lettice Knollys in the equation."

"Your Majesty I assure you I did no such thing. Lettice means nothing to me or Her Highness, Marianne."

"It's not what Lady Knollys tells me. According to her, you two insinuated yourselves to her."

"Your Majesty that's a lie-"

"Lady Seymour, allow me to finish. You are in your Queen's presence, do not forget that." Mary instantly became quiet. "Lady Lettice said that you were the first one to approach her and my daughter followed your lead only after you told her to do so."

Mary opened her mouth to speak but seeing her father's look she thought better.

After the Queen finished and she was allowed to speak, Mary said, "Your Majesty, I promise you, nay, I swear it on my life that I did no such thing. It was Lady Lettice who approached me first then your daughter, Her Highness, the Princess Marianne."

"Titles, titles, titles, I am always so tired of hearing them." The Queen sighed in frustration and bid her to continue.

"Lady Lettice Knollys Your Majesty, with your due respect is an ambitious, conniving, two-time slut."

Thomas nearly spit his drink. The Queen chuckled.

"Mary, please, guard your tongue against such evil."

"What? I speak the truth! Ask everyone, they will tell you the same thing, I swear." Then she turned to her sovereign. "Your Majesty, I repeat once again and swear on my life I had nothing to do with this but if you should punish someone, punish me. The Princess Marianne is expunged from all blame. Lady Lettice is only doing this to get back at us."

"Calm yourself Lady Mary. I know my ladies and unfortunately I know my niece and nephew's family all too well. I know what you and my daughter mean to each other."

"Your Majesty-"

"Calm yourself Lady Mary," she insisted, "I am not here to judge your lifestyle but I do expect obedience from my subjects –and that includes my daughter. You claim your innocence and I believe you. I am not a fool you know. The men are not as prudent as my ladies would like. Bunch of silly girls all of them!" The Queen swore under her breath. "They talk amongst themselves and most of the time the topic of their conversation is Lady Lettice. I am not blind to your plight Lady Seymour but I wanted to test you to see how much you cared for my daughter."

"Your Majesty, I care deeply for your daughter as I care for no one else" Or ever will.

The Queen smiled, pleased with the young woman's response. She turned to the Baron. "Lord Seymour, I reward my subjects well but my daughter's more so. The Earl of Huntingdon is in need of a wife."

"Your Majesty …" Thomas was speechless. This was more than what he could have ever hoped for.

"No words Lord Sudeley. I'll see that you are introduced. Lady Seymour, I bid you good day."

The Queen rose and they both curtsied. Mary turned to her father. "Well, it could have gone worse." She merely said.

"No words." Thomas interrupted her brusquely. He could not bear to look at her. His little daughter all grown up and in love with another woman. It was unheard of but seeing his disappointment, Mary quickly justified herself to her father. –"We did nothing wrong papa. You always taught me to follow my own path and I did. The love that Marianne and I share will never be extinguished, no matter what you and mama may say –it's the purest form of love."

"You really believe that?"

"I don't, I know." Mary said passionately, she grasped his hand, "I want you to know that I love you for everything you've done for me –everything I am despite of what I told mama, it's a product of your teaching. You made me the woman I am today and I do not regret anything I've done. I got a chance of happiness and I am happy that I have the memories of our union with me. It will bring me comfort when I marry this pompous Earl."

As usual her jest and soft melodic voice brought a smile to her still ill-stricken father. He freed one hand and brought it to her face. "I always dreamed one of my children would turn out fine. Somehow I always knew it was you."

They smiled at each other then they embraced. "You do not have to agree with my choices, I will marry this Earl if that is what you truly want of me; but I will never love him as I love Marianne."

"Mary, I wish things could be easier and you would be free to follow your path but this is the best offer you are going to get. And I've met the Earl on several occasions. He is a man of good breeding and he can give you a future, family, sons, everything you ever wished for."

"You think I will be happy with him?"

"I am not sure but he will provide for you. You do not have a choice on the matter. You've heard the Queen. You should consider yourself lucky; not every young woman can have this privilege."

She knew it was, but it didn't make it much easier, nonetheless she accepted her fate.

"If it's the price to pay for Marianne, then I don't mind." She said. She would have the memory of their affair and that was worth more to her than anything the Earl could offer her.

Thomas decided to pay a visit that night to his daughter's accuser. She was with yet another one of her lovers; he had to wait more than an hour for them to tire of each other and when she came out he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. One sharp look at the groom she was with, sent the other man running.

Thomas looked pointedly at the young woman. He had enough of Boleyns and their plots. He had warned his brother against them but he never listened. For his wife's sake, his brother had softened and with time and (he suspected) laziness he'd forgotten all about them. Not him. He was not going to let one of these disgusting little fiends stand in the way of his daughter's happiness.  
He had made too many mistakes with Meggie. He was afraid of ruining her like he'd ruined many things in his life. Ironically this had been the cause of her ruin. Yet, he would not fail Mary.

Laetitia stared at the two sapphire eyes blazing with fury at her. Her haughtiness forgotten, there was only fear.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked when neither of them had spoken for quite a while.

He smirked, a devilish smirk. There was only one torchlight lit in this hallway; if anyone were to come, they would neither care nor offer to help her. She was doomed.

Yet Thomas did not attack her. He let her go. His dark gaze forced her to stay. "Why?" She asked after a minute of silence, her slow mind unable to comprehend his actions.

"My daughter." Was his only response, then he added as he turned to leave –"But make no mistake Lady Knollys, if you so much as open your big mouth and ruin her reputation I will come for you."

He let the threat sink in before he finally left.

Lettice Knollys never bothered them again.

* * *

The day came when Marianne left. She said farewell to her mother, her siblings and the rest of her family. She was very forward with her two brothers, Philip and Marcus. They were the only friends she had amongst her direct family, and she wanted them to know how much they had meant to her and how much she would miss them.

The brothers glanced tearfully at each other then at their little sister. Philip had come all the way from Bavaria to say goodbye. No, he thought. It was not a goodbye. Where she would be going was fairly close where he resided. He could go and visit her as many times as he liked.

Marianne wished she could believe him, and for a moment she did but then she shook the thought away. It was not like her to lie to herself. She preferred the truth, no matter how brutal it was.

To Marcus she kissed him on both his cheeks and gave him the ring he had given her for her birthday. _"To shield you from evil_." He said then. Now she gave it back. He needed it more than her with Margery around. She glanced at her brother's wife. Her face still had traces of her bruises, they were fading now but the purple hue and rose tint was still there on either side of her face.  
She wished she could say everything she wanted to say to her since Marcus rescued her from her Uncle's clutches.

They smiled at each other then Marianne's eyes shifted to her nieces and nephew.

"For you." The elder of them, said, presenting her Aunt with a bouquet of flowers she boasted everyone of her siblings help her pick. "For your journey."

"We wish you well, Your Highness." Harry added, stepping forward, curtsying and bowing his head low.

She smiled back at her niece and nephew and thanked them, then moved to Margaret who had been awfully quiet.

"I am not going away forever." She said, easing her fears.

Margaret looked up and offered a small smile. Her eyes held greater wisdom than the rest of her siblings. "You are."

"I promise I will write."

Margaret said nothing. She knew this would be the last time she would see her Aunt and she was neither sad nor happy. She learned to accept these things long time ago. She curtsied to her Aunt one last time and her gaze followed her out the door as she left with a handful of her ladies, servants, chaplain and Her Majesty's royal guards.

"She will be back sweeting." Marcus said as he and his wife walked along Jane and Edmund to the children's rooms.

"No, she will not, but I thank you for comforting me lord father." Ever grateful, ever serious and smiling –when she needed to be- she parted with her parents with a silent curtsy then followed the rest of her siblings to their rooms.

* * *

**The story is almost at an end. Thank you for all your support.**


	43. For Better And For Worse

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's supported me and stood by this fic, to all my reviewers, you've all made this possible.**

**We're near the end, the sources used for this chapter: "Tudors" by GJ Mejer; "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley"; and "Tudors" by John Guy.**

* * *

**For Better And For Worse**

** ~o~**

"**I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?**

**Well it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
you saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to the her kitchen chair**

**She broke your throne  
And she cut your hair and from your lips  
She drew the Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Well, baby, I've been here before  
I've seen this room  
And I've walked this floor  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew you**

**And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Well, there was a time  
When you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do you?**

**But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Maybe there's a God above  
But, all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry, that you hear at night**

**It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah."**

**~ "Hallelujah" by Jeff Buckley**

* * *

"Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor; it can never be used to hurt you."

**~ Tyrion Lannister in Game of Thrones 1.01**

* * *

**July 1569 – October 1570**

Several wealthy and benevolent individuals funded the new school for girls that Her Majesty's officials had commissioned in her daughter's honor –the Princess Marianne, shortly after her departure.

Lady Janey was with her. Her papa was sick and rumors were he would not live long. But just as the rumors of his impending death grew stronger so did his health. By the summer of '69 he was up and running. He accompanied Janey and his mother to the new school –called The Three Graces –in honor of his mother and her sisters.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful papa." Janey said, her courage and her love for her papa were alive again –and for the first time that sense of self that her mother had nearly vanquished gained strength and hugging her papa, he walked with her inside where she greeted all the ladies and dames and congratulated them on this miraculous day where they would be beacons of God's infinite truth.

The Queen took Janey and Marcus with her to her sister's in Beaulieu, the one near Hampshire. Along the way they picked up Harry from the Viscount of Beauchamp's new homestead –Jane's Grace. His wife was not one for vanity but his husband for this occasion. He loved very much his wife and he wanted the whole world to know.

Harry greeted his grandparents, bowing the lowest to the Good Duke, since he was the man who was the greatest in his mind besides the Viscount.

To his grandmother he could only nod and smile a bit –her image reminded him too much of his own mother and it was a painful reminder.

"Greeting My Lord. That's a very nice sword you have there. Did your papa give it to you?"

"Yes, he did, Your Grace. He also gave me many books for my birthday last week." He added in amiable tones.

"How sweet of him." Mary said mustering a smile when she met her nephew and son-in-law.

"Aunt" he acknowledged pushing Janey forward to eliminate the discomforted silence that reigned in the Hall.

"Greetings Your Grace, lord grandfather, lady grandmother. Look what I brought, I picked them myself." She said a little too forward, her voice boasting of new beauty and confidence that were very evident in her face and the way her eyes gleamed with a purity that Mary was ashamed to admit –she wished her youngest daughter had.

"They are beautiful." Mary exclaimed smelling the red roses. "You helped her pick them Harry?"

"Aye, I did." He said shortly, not able to look past his grandsire. Ned took this as their cue to take the children to their respective rooms.

"They are very beautiful children and very well-behaved. It's very remarkable" Ned started "and highly improbable." He added, unable to believe those children could be both Margery and Thomas' offspring.  
They are too good to be their children.

Ned waltzed in his grandson's rooms half an hour later. He was training with a leather dummy his grandsire had ordered for him, with his wooden and jeweled sword. "Ah! Ah! There you go! Fend for yourself you awful fiend! Fend1 Fend!" When he was ready to pierce through the dummy's midsection, he stopped and threw his sword and the dummy, and instead he extended his hand in what seemed to be a helping gesture –but then he saw his hand formed a fist –only a finger was extended, pointing at the defeated dummy. In a strong intonation he declared –"I pardon you!" And then it was over.

"Grandfather, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see what you were doing, I am very surprised to see you are entertaining yourself in such a dynamic way."

Harry shrugged and lifted the dummy. The thing must have weighed more than he, yet he lifted it without any effort. In that he took after both Seymour brothers. "You did me a great favor hiring Master Buckleheimer as my fencing master. He's taught me a great deal but I am afraid to say he's too rough and his lessons lack the human factor of sentiment and mercy."

"Mercy is a weakness that can get you and your men killed in battle. Leave mercy for the poets and the scholars. If you want to be a good warrior and a leader you have to train yourself to be emotionless and cold to protect those around you."

"That doesn't make sense. I find the human element to be the greatest strength in human evolution of fighting, without it, without the emotion, the sense of being and being part of your country –fighting for it-" he explained "you are little more than nothing. Just another cog in the machine."

"We are all cogs in the machine. Hence Deux ex machima. You know what that means?"

"Yes." Harry said, making short pause again before giving his final answer. "God is in the machine –but I beg to differe it should be the Devil is in the details for only the Drk Lord can take away free will and render us nothing more than machine –useless beings fighting without purpose but to do his evil."

"All of God's creatures are evil in nature –the only difference is man can think –therefore he can prevent others to do harm –but in the end some of his most basic instincts remain."

"I refuse to believe that. I'm sorry but I can't believe with all the beauty that exists in this world men are nothing more than useless tools meant to be used for useless wars. I believe there is a purpose to existence." He declared and Ned smiled, however his smile soon waned as he saw the boy's eyes. A mixture of sapphire and grey, he was a mixture between Seymour and Tudor –and that, scared Edward a lot.

* * *

"My Lady," said Mary's ever-faithful servant (the aging Lady Susan) to the seven year old. "your grandmothers request your presence immediately."

Janey nodded and walked steadily downstairs, looking after her every step. She wanted to shine with her grandparents, this was her chance. Her grandmother already approved of her. Hours later her grandparents were praising her. Her manners were flawless. She didn't shout or curse –her smile wasn't deceptive or tricky. There was a natural goodness in this girl. She boasted her talents without the intention to mock or belittle others.

Mary liked her and Janey felt closer to her second grandmother after that visit. As a woman who had nursed her and looked after her when Margery refused to, making excuse after excuse –seeking her Uncle's company instead.

There was this strange feeling that they had known each other before but Janey could never guess the right reason behind this. To her it was purely her kindness and that she was the complete opposite of her lady mother. Two women who were clones yet so different from each other.

**~o~**

It came to Margery as no surprise when Marcus brought her the news –intent on hurting her- that Janey began calling their mothers "mama" when in private.

"Leave me." She said quietly.

* * *

Marianne was warmly received by her future husband and his Court. She was aware what awaited her and steeled herself when she felt the penetration of his member on her sheath. It had been different with Mary, her fingers were soft and they brought forth pleasure, Francis –her husband- on the other hand brought her nothing but disgust but then something miraculous happened …

His face began to dissolve and she closed her eyes, and when she opened them she saw the face staring down at her with her jesting and daring smile.

The night ended sooner than she expected and she was thankful for it. Every night following that, she would follow the same routine, close her eyes and when she opened them it would be her siren's sapphire eyes that would be staring back at her –not this young man's pale, emotionless eyes.

* * *

Nor received a letter from Scotland. She dismissed the maid. As she put the letter down a cat-like smile crossed her lips.

"She is dead." She went to inform her husband who was in his study doing some reading. He put his book down and looked straight at his wife, questioningly. Nor elaborated –"The Queen of Scots –I mean Mary Stuart, the bitch is finally dead!"

Henry jumped from his seat and joined her in her excitement, dancing together crying victory. The throne was theirs at last!

* * *

It was not long after the Scottish Parliament declared that in the absence of any male heir, the throne would pass to the next Stuart relation, albeit far, Matthew Stuart's oldest son –Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley and his children by the Lady Eleanor Stuart nee Howard.

"This is our chance, how are you going to dress?"

"Are you asking me that? You are about to be crowned before hundreds of people, Bishops, Earls and all the prominent nobles in Scotland and you are asking me what will I wear?"

"I am just making sure you choose the right clothes sweetheart. Remember Scotland is not a place that has a great love for pastels and brightness, you have to sober up if you want to fit here."

"Oh, all right." She said dejectedly. She waved him off. He came three hours later and she was dressed in new elegant but plainer fashions. "This doesn't suit me." She complained.

"I beg to differ. You look marvelous."

"That's what you say. What will your nobles think of me when they see me in these rags?"

"Nonsense heart of mine. Everyone will be dressed in the same colors save for purple, that will be exclusive to us and our children."

At the mention of their offspring a smile graced her lips. Her children, Princes and Princesses. "How delightful. Our children the future of Scotland." She cried. If there was a God, there was proof in it now.

Hours later after their coronation, a procession followed where they made sure their children were seen with them. As instructed, the children waved off at the commons and smiled at them. Her oldest asked her if he could come down and greet them personally to which she responded with a firm "No.".

"It's too much of a risk." His father explained as they neared their destination. "You are the crown heir, someday you will be King and then they will be their responsibility, for now you have to be safe."

Their son said no more. As they reached their destination, they turned once more and waved at the crowds one last time before finally going in the castle to start the celebrations.

* * *

"You must be proud." Mary said to their younger sister, "your daughter is Queen. You must be very proud."

Her sister didn't miss the sigh of longing. "Our mother would have been very proud of what you have achieved as well sister."

"Nay, she would not sister. Our mother had such high hopes for me and my children, remember what she said to me before we left to our respective households? Never forget who you are. I forget that sometimes –I regret I did not instill her lessons as she did on me on my children."

"We all have our mistakes, it's part of being a parent. Our mother would understand." Maggie said. It was a frank truth and Mary thanked her for it. She never liked hypocrisy, yet she was not indifferent to it.

"Your son will be King though." She said as a way to bring her solace, it did bring her some. "Our sister acknowledges him as her heir ahead of his father."

There was a strong disapproval in her voice that Maggie did not hide as her next words came as she looked to their elder sister, "Seriously Belle-Belle, there has been no precedence for this; the people will rise up in arms if you do this. Think of Richard Plantagenet."

"My silent Maggie I thank you for your concern but you are wrong in that. There have been plenty of cases where Kings have been asked to step down in favor of their cousins or their other male relations. Think of Matilda for example, the Barons had accepted her as their Queen then went back on their promise and declared for Stephen then for Henry, her son, the first of the Plantagenets"

"We do not need a history lesson, we are merely stating what will be a fact if you go ahead with this."

"Marcus will do what I wish because he loves his country more than his wife and I; Philip will as well."

"I am surprised Philip has expressed no desire to marry. He has turned down every offer you presented to him." Maggie said.

"Please, do not give England so much credit, he's turned down more offers from the German Dukes and Princes. I am afraid Philip is not what you'd call the "marriage type."" The sisters laughed.

"What about Princess Sophia? What does she say about all of this?" Maggie asked the question that was on both her and Mary's mind.

"She agrees." Mary and Maggie looked at each other in shock. Bella sighed. "Her marriage has left her sober, poor creature. She hates Charlie and I can't fault her for that. I can fault her for many other things but not this one. Charlie has brought the hatred of millions on himself. He did not raise his sword to defend our borders when the Scottish armies reassembled in Mary's name and attempted to invade, or when Marcus went with his brother to rescue his wife. Neither of them received help. They could have been killed or worse, captured and left rotting in some dirty cell in France and my grandchildren would have been made orphans." The Queen shook her head. "He is not my son anymore. He had his chance to prove himself, he spoiled it –now it's my grandson's time. Henry has the makings of a good King and he will not disappoint us."

"But Charlie, what will he-"

"Charlie will do as he is told, for once he will obey me and if he doesn't …" Bella paused then looked up at her sister's and for a moment they braced themselves for what was to come. "… then he will see how fearsome I can be." She declared, her voice a deadly tone that sent a tingling sensation down the spines of both her sisters. Their sister was their mother's daughter but what was more, she was their father's true heir and she had none of their second thoughts or self-doubts. She would do what was necessary to protect her father's kingdom, including from dangers within her own family.

* * *

When she drew up the curtains in the room, her daughter began wailing. "Mommy, light hurts!"

Annie closed her eyes; tears trailed down them as she stared into her daughter's eyes. Dark brown. Everything about her screamed "Boleyn".

Her grandmother came into the room. She was grateful for Gertrude. "Mama, I want to play!"

"Come sweetheart, your mother is very tired right now, she is waiting for your sibling you know."

"But I want her to play!"

"Later sweetheart, later when your mama is delivered of your brother."

"But when is that going to be?"

"Soon, soon," promised the old woman, "but you have to be a good girl and wait."

Anne cried in frustration once they were out. She watched them play from her window. She hated herself for not fighting hard enough. If she had, Lydia would not have to bear the stain of illegitimacy.

Only three years old, she was too young to understand what it meant but children grow and someday she would find the brutal truth behind the taunts and the mocks she received when they were at Court.

* * *

"Rachel" Charlie wheeled around to find his muse dressed in a fine silk velvet gown with golden pattern brocade.

"You like it My Lord?"

"You do not have to call me that." He said and picked her from among the other (nobler) ladies.

"I thought you were going to dance with that Knollys girl." She said laughing discreetly so the other women would not look down on her. His Aunt was doing a poor job living up to her family's reputation. She was drinking more than usual and laughing loudly, drawing attention to herself.

"What is her problem?" The other ladies exclaimed, laughing at the new Duchess of Westleight's behavior.

Her mother tried to set her right but Anne waved her off. "Sod off mother! Can't you see I am having fun?!"

"I think we should we should try and help-" Rachel told him but the Duke of Westleight beat them to it.

"Darling, your mother is right, you've had too much-"

"No!"

"Anne please for our children!" He said thinking of Nicholas, Joseph, Lydia, and Agnes.

"Our children? Our children, you say? Our children are his property. Lydia is a bastard because of him and her younger sister will get the larger dowry because he and Her Majesty decided to validate our marriage until a year after Lydia was born."

"Anne listen to me! You are not thinking straight. Let's go to our rooms and talk this over-" But she pushed Patrick away making him fall to the floor. She turned to all the people staring back at her.

"Isn't anyone going to remark how beautiful my dress is? Don't you remember? It's the same one your rightful Queen wore before my stepfather chopped her head off!" She broke in laughter as she heard the gasps and watched their horrified expressions.

"Come on mother, tell them! Tell them what Anne told me, the night you were _visiting_ my father."

"Don't do this, we will talk of this later-" But Mary did not get to finish her sentence. Anne threw her wine at her mother's face. "You Jezebel, no Patrick let me go! Let me go! The whole world needs to hear it! He killed my father. He fathered my sister Meggie and placed his sister in my grandfather's bed while my Aunt was minutes away from being hacked to pieces!"

"Stop it Anne! Stop it!" Her twin brother begged but to no avail. She was kicking and screaming as he and her husband (finally recognized as such) dragged her out of the room.

"No, Arthur! It's time all of you know what your Good Duke did to my little sister. She was my little sister and you killed her. You spurted her in my mother's belly so you could get into her into the marriage bed and then you killed her!" She ignored the looks of shock that passed on her mother. The Good Duke kept his serene expression –this only made her angrier. "You and your ilk pushed my family aside and spurted your seed on the royal family. You made your sister bore that monster and for what?! So he could rape my sister and leave her with child?"

Mary was shaking, turning her head away, tears streaming down her face.

Patrick looked pleadingly at his best friend for help but his grip had loosened. He knew that Patrick wanted to say these things too but he was too cowardly to say anything –and Arthur was too- but not Anne.  
When they did not give him the post of inspector for the new River –as he was promised- he had grown (more) bitter and resentful towards the Seymour clan but his friend Patrick convinced him not to do anything stupid so he remained quiet. In his sister though, he saw all of the great qualities that had made their family once the greatest family besides their grandsire, in England –and he was proud of her.

"A plague upon you all! All of you Seymours are a plague and your next King will bring a plague on us all!"

When Arthur saw his stepfather step forward he knew this was their cue to take Anne away.  
After they succeeded in taking her out of the Great Hall, the Queen came to her sister's aide but she shied away from her touch.

"Mary-" She shied from Ned as well. Everyone was looking at her, she could not discern from the tears blocking her view, if they were disappointed or appalled.

Perhaps both.

She could not take it anymore and ran.

* * *

Edward came into their bedchamber moments later. "Sweetheart, I am sorry you had to bear witness to that."

"She is right. I betrayed him. Margery was right. There is no one left with their hands clean, we are all the same." She looked down at her hands wiping them clean from the imaginary substance. She had imagined they were dirty with his blood –George's blood. _"Forgive me."_ She had been saying for the past two hours. Forgive me for doing this to you. She turned to Edward. "I failed Anne, Edward, just as I failed my older children, Arthur, Meggie … I thought I was doing them a favor giving them a father but I only made things worse."

"Mary, do you regret our marriage?"

…

"Please answer the question. I shan't be angry, I swear to you."

She shook her head. "No. I can never be angry at what you did –without it we would never have had Meggie and the rest of our children –but sometimes I wonder if we made the right choice. Sleeping together … we could have waited. Instead we created Meggie and subjected her to a life of hardship and shame. What kind of life is that Edward? I see Anne struggling, trying to tell her oldest daughter why everyone mocks her for being a bastard, and I realize I am no better than her mother, shunning her for marrying Patrick –a man who truly loves her."

"She disobeyed us sweetheart."

"So what if she did? She loves Patrick. You understood love once" there was mild accusation in her voice, "you said if there was something more beautiful and alluring to you than power it was my beauty and the love you felt for me. Is that any different than what Anne and Patrick felt for each other when they made their rash decision? Are they so different from us?"

"What do you want me to do Mary?"

"I want you to promise me you will legitimize that girl. No more bastards Edward. Swear to me. We cannot have another Meggie. I will not have that child subjected to the same torture we subjected our child. Please …" She reached for her husband's hand and squeezed it gently.

He nodded and hopped on his bed. He had gone to the dressing room earlier and was in a simple chemise as she. "I do love you, you know that. There is nothing I would not do for you." He said taking her lips.

"Nothing?" She teased back, a wicked smile on her lips only matched by the daring gleam in her eyes.

"Nothing." He answered and knowing what was on her mind, ripped her chemise like old times and began rubbing his fingers against her nipples, making her moan then began working his way down to the soft nub of flesh in her sheath and pushed his tongue gently around it, savoring it as her love juices came flowing.

"Ah!" She buried her fingers in his golden mane, her eyes closed. Age had taken away most of its shine, some parts of it had darkened and turned dark brown but she did not care, she buried them deeper until she slid her hands to her back and clawed her nails on his flesh.

Her toes curled as he came up. Licking the traces of her juices on his lips, he kissed her squarely on the mouth then pushed her legs wider apart so he could thrust in her.

They moaned simultaneously as a powerful tremor went through their bodies and she felt the familiar sensation of her youth when they first met, soaring, being in heaven.

It was only a painful reminder when he withdrew that she came back to Earth, and the illusion was gone.

"Edward …" She took a deep breath. Her body was drained; she felt her insides on fire yet _she_ was not tired. Her soul ached for him and she asked him for one more time.

He obeyed and they went at it all night until they both fell unconscious on each other's arms.

* * *

**We are nearing the end.**


	44. Princess' Death and King-in-Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs and the plot.**

**One word of caution for history majors going to career fairs and college students, not to discourage you, but myths of opportunity are just that, myths. The universities job fairs will only invest in business majors and even then will do what they can to discourage further competition. It's not fair and don't get disappointed, research online instead, you will save time and not help the University in their sham.**

**Only a few offer true opportunities.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and supported me throughout this venture.  
**

**Sources: "The Woold Merchant's Wife and the Amazing Mercenary" from "The Other Tudors: Henry VIII's Mistresses and Bastards" by Philippa Jones; "Raising the Stakes" and "The Gloves are off" from "Pirate Queen" by Susan Ronald; "Philip II of Spain" by Geoffrey Parker; and "The Tudors" by GJ Meyers.**

* * *

**Princess' Death and King-in-Waiting**

**~o~**

"**I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where've you been?" He said, "Ask anything."  
Where were you, when everything was falling apart.  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad**

**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.**

**But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna to be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me**

**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.**

**The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want**

**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.  
Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me?"**

**~ "You Found Me" by The Fray**

**~o~  
**

**I won't apologize for the mess that you made  
I am going to hide my eyes from your crimson sin  
No sacrifice can make atonement  
The blood is on your hands  
You should be ashamed  
You won't forget my name  
You won't forget my name  
Stay right where you are,  
Don't be so foolish to try  
Any courageous you won't be saving lives  
I didn't do what I have done for you to put me to shame  
Now in your final hours  
My legacy remains  
You won't forget my name  
You won't forget my name"**

**~ "My Name" by Thomas Mann**

* * *

"So many vows. They make you swear and swear. Defend the King, obey the King, obey your father, protect the innocent, defend the weak. But what if your father despises the King? What if the King massacres the innocent? It's too much. No matter what you do, you're forsaking one vow or another."

**~Ser Jaime Lannister; Game of Thrones 2.07**

* * *

**October 1573 – March 1574**

"Are you saddened by your recent loss?" Her brother asked. What a stupid question! He knew that she was.

"I am sorry." Was all he could say. He and his sister had never been close, but she was always there when he needed her, it only seemed fair that he was here for her as well. He placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, "Our father is dying you know, in a few weeks Edmund will be the Duke and you and I will be on his mercy. We have to rely on each other more than ever." He declared. She nodded, absent-minded.

He sighed, "I wish you could say something." He said, although it was a comment more to himself than to her, "I wish I could have the sister who laughed, who mocked me."

"Thank you, my lord" she said in jest with a small smile, finally turning to her. "But I cannot forget what he's done. It's been three years since he took my children away and now that father is dying it only makes things worse."

He said nothing to this.

"Perhaps, you can assist me in convincing our brother to return your children, appeal to his empathy." At this they both laughed.

"I will treasure these moments. What do you suppose will be his first act once he takes our father's dukedom?"

"If I know our history, his wife will demand you give her the jewels our mother gave to her."

"History repeats itself."

"It is not so bad. Our father has soften with age and if you appeal to his good sense of humor which I am sure is still there, he will work something with Mundi."

"It seems so long doesn't it brother? When we were all just children, mother and father chasing us."

"Dear sister, you lie to yourself, mother and father barely had times for us."

"I know but 'tis a wonderful illusion nonetheless."

Their mother's servant came seconds later. "Terrible news, I am afraid My Lord, Your Highness." She forgot to bow, Edward chastised her for it but the servant did not have time to heed his commands and defied them, informing with a grave voice of the tragedy.

"What?" Margery's face blanched. "No, it cannot be." She gasped as her father, supporting his thin weight with his cane came, confirming the news. –He had received an injury in a practice joust he had with his youngest nephew –Geoffrey. Thomas had chastised Geoffrey badly for it but the elder Seymour begged his brother not to, he lived and that was all that mattered. Now however, age had caught up with him and as they saw his face weathered by age and sorrow, they knew it to be true.

"Please father tell me it is not so-"

He interrupted them and gave a heavy nod.

"No!" Margery cried and her brother tried to console her as he held her in his arms.

"How did she-"

"Your mother fell from her horse. She did not heed my warnings to come back after the storm and me and your nephew, Eddie, went to search for her."

"What about Rachel?" the younger Seymour suddenly asked. They had become familiar with the young maid since the Queen had approved of her friendship and lastly her engagement with their nephew. "Is she alright? She also went riding with mother."

"She is fine. She suffered no major injury, she tried helping your mother but she was too late, by the time your mother fell …" a knot formed in his voice, "she was already dead. There was no way to save her." He said cuttingly.

"Eddie is downstairs along with Rachel if you want to see them."

"Where are you going?" Neddie asked, seeing his father's face remain cold and unyielding to human emotion.

He momentarily turned to see his son and daughter –she was now the only reminder he had of his loving wife. Was this his fate? To have everyone he ever loved stripped from him? First his father, then Meggie, then his mother … now Mary.

"The others will have to be informed and we need to make preparations for the funeral." And then he left.

* * *

The Queen greeted De Silva. "Excellency." She extended her hand for him to kiss.

He kissed her jeweled hand. "Your Majesty," he started, "it grieves me that tragedy brings me into your magnificent presence."

"You've never been one for flattery, so get straight to the point. What does my cousin Philip want?"

He was not disturbed by her bluntness, he much admired her for it. He preferred bluntness over flattery. "Madame, your cousin is very saddened by both your loss. Your sister was after all his cousin too and his father, His late Majesty, Charles I of Spain and V of the Holy Roman Empire, was very close to both your mother, Queen Katherine. It pains Spain to learn of the Princess' death, she was very much admired. When the town of de la Hacha was taken, it was Her Grace who spoke in favor of your princely cousin and acted as our only defender in this court. The King has much to thank her, yet now that God has called her to Heaven; he begs that you accept his condolences and a small gift of money, to pay for the funeral services."

"Does the King think of me impoverished? My cousin will do good to remember my coffers have been replenished whereas his have not." She boasted.

"His Majesty only intends to show his good will. We, Spaniards, loved your mother and we have nothing but good memories of her, your sister was also very loved and we desire nothing more than to show our appreciation."

Bella nodded, rather reluctant to accept his offer but he was not in the mood to argue and looking to her right to her husband who on his lap sat her and her sister's grandson –Harry; she did not have at her disposition her much desired wrath to wave him off and tell his master that England did not need her papist cousin's charity.

"My Lord, Henry." Harry perked his head up. "What say you?"

Harry had been idly seated, he did not move or opened his mouth to speak, listening intently, focusing instead on the conversation between his grandmother and His Excellency. His gaze shifted from De Silva to his grandmother.

"My Lady Queen should do as her heart and mind dictates." He spoken, bowing his head after he did, showing his respect.

"Good, good. Well-spoken my little Prince." A smile danced on her lips. Harry did not see it but he could sense it by the way her tone turned pleasant later.

"You have heard our King-in-waiting; England shall accept your offer but make no mistake. You will not boast it to our English subjects, I will not have everyone know that my sister's family depended on Spanish charity. It would ruin the good Seymour's reputation."

"It shall be done discreetly Your Majesty, I assure you."

"Good."

"Thank you, Your Majesty-" She raised a hand, interrupting him.

"Do not think me Excellency, think our little King-in-Waiting here. He was the brilliant mind behind this operation."

De Silva nodded and turned to the young boy, who raised his eyes at the ambassador. He bowed his head and spoke, thanking the future King humbly for his counsel. A small smile appeared on the boy's lips, but it was so brief, it disappeared in the blink of an eye. He spoke with a serious, high-pitched tone –that resembled both his grandparents, paternal and maternal, the Queen of England and the Good Duke; "Your master's good will is most welcome and your service much admired, Sir."

Bella chuckled. "Children." She said smiling -albeit he was no longer a child, near to young manhood- and telling her husband, the Earl of Chester, Liam Stark, to take their grandson to the school-room where his tutors had been waiting patiently to resume his lessons.

De Silva wrote to the King of Spain with extreme caution. He had not formed an opinion of the future King or the King-in-waiting as the Queen called him, until now.

* * *

"Out of Mister Winter, everyone speaks so well that I do not need to mention him."

"Sir Cecil, always to humor us." Bella said, smiling and beckoning the older man to sit next to him. She knew he and Winter as other of his kind did not sit well with one another. –Merchants-adventurers who, as Gresham, had made their fortunes plundering and funding for the Queen's naval enterprises and filling her coffers when she came to the throne- did not sit well with one another. He saw them as opportunists and he didn't like them, they were too bold, too vulgar and he did not like the idea of sharing power with them.

"How is the construction of the new royal navy?"

"Good, Your Majesty."

"Our merchants perceive the commodities and wears of England into small request for the country's and people's welfare above their own."

"I agree with Your Majesty, it's quite impressive." Edmund commented as a passing comment. He was not really listening and did not want to opinionate but if he didn't then Cecil or Sir Gresham would and he did not want either of them to downplay him. This could be his moment of glory and besides, his father was looking. He had to make him proud

"Then of course, Your Majesty, the Panceatic League is not making business too easy for us."

"I give them my daughter and this is how they thank us. Atrocious."

"We will have to continue with Antwerp. They have never protested to foreign markets though I hardly call our market foreign since we are responsible to keep Antwerp alive and bustling with business, thanks in part to Your Majesty's financing of the Royal Charter." Gresham continued.

"Sir Gresham, you give me too much credit. Were it not for your great knowledge we would have been plunged in more useless wars like my cousin, Philip. What say he?" She turned to Edmund, who had proven his worth with the Ware river commission. Now it was time to see how worthy he was of his seat in the Privy Council.

"Our Ambassador tell us very little but Lady Jane, or former Lady Jane, sorry." He coughed, he was getting nervous. "informs us that her late husband kept many letters, many of which prove that His Majesty, King Philip is more in debt than ever."

"That we already know." Cecil, Baron Burghley said. "What else?"

"Sebastian Cabot whom as Her Majesty is aware opened negotiations with Russia in 1553, tells us that he can muster more vessels to the West Indies-" Bella raised her hand to silence him.

"We do not need to hear this. What Sir Cabot and his merchant adventurers do is none of our business and we play no part in it. Please carry on with other matters Lord Beauchamp that do concern us."

Beauchamp realized he made a mistake. He looked at his father who looked back at him reassuringly.

"Um … well … Philip II has sent troops close to Calais to aid the French-"

"Not surprising." Some said.

"-yet …"

Bella looked pointedly at him, Sir William Cecil fixated his gaze at him. "Well? Get on with it man!"

"Yes, yes … sorry Aunt …"

"Stop excusing yourself and get on with it already!" She repeated, letting her frustration show.

Edmund cleared his throat and started reading from Jane Dormer, the Countess Dowager of Feria's letter his secretary had copied from the original he had given him to copy. "The Lady of Feria reports that His Majesty, Philip of Spain has withdrawn his fleet."

Everyone looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Let me see that." The keeper of the Privy Seal raged, snatching the letter from the young Viscount's trembling and sweaty hands.

He sped read then looked at Her Majesty and nodded, confirming what Lord Beauchamp had said.

"Impossible!" The members of the Council said.

"It cannot be!"

"It must be a trap!"

"Lady Jane was never known to be loyal!"

"Preposterous! She was loyal to the Muskabee company and helped fund much of it after her husband's death!"

"Only after her husband's death, you said it yourself Sir; while her husband was alive she nearly drove it to the ground."

"The actions were not her own. She cannot be held accountable for her husband's-"

"She can, she was his wife, his confidant, she knew secrets from her former mistress and so called friend –His Grace's wife, Princess Mary. She is a traitor and stopped being English since her marriage to the late Count of Feria. We cannot trust her."

"We must, she gives us indispensable information-"

"Enough!" Bella shouted. Silence reigned in the room except for her voice rising with every syllable. "We have had our bad luck with the enterprises of these new men, yet they have become the staple of our recovery so I trust them more than any other … however, this information in spite of its source should not and will not be disregarded." She turned to Sir Gresham. He did not miss the question that went through her eyes as she fixated it on him. "Can it be done?" He nodded. "Good, see to it that it is done –independently." See to it they do not trace it back to us if they are captured –was the hidden meaning in her words. He nodded again and she concluded the meeting.

"Lord Beauchamp, a word please." He stayed behind and told his father he would come to dine with their family later. "I will tell Jane." He said and left his son alone with his Aunt.

"Come, Edmund." She crooked her finger, beckoning him to do so.

Edmund nervously walked to an empty chair and sat next to the Queen. "You did good today Mundi," she said, calling him by his petname. "but you stutter too much, next time remember to think before you speak. Write your speeches down and memorize, it's what your father does before he comes here."

The message was clear. "Yes, Your M- A-Aunt." His father was more prepared, he should be too.

"There you are, stuttering again." She sighed. "Edmund, what am I going to do with you? You are a good councilor, worthy of your father's lands and titles when he passes away, but you have poor use of your social skills. This court is all about making friends and allies, you are not going to get very far with that shy attitude."

"I am sorry Lady Aunt-"

"And that is another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Nobody is going to respect a person that apologizes all the time. Stick by what you say –even if it's wrong. We must appear right even when we are wrong. Remember the example of Sir Hugh when he traveled to Russia to establish relations with our former ally –Ivan."

"He failed."

"But his enterprise brought us connections with Russian. It doesn't matter if he was reckless and lost his fleet, the end result justified the means and he, himself pointed that out when he brought a written accord of our alliance from Ivan's own handwriting. Do you know what I am trying to say?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good." She rose. "Now stand up and let me see you. Ah yes," she placed her hands on his shoulders, "there is something of my sister in you. But there is more of your father. That is a good thing, your father started out shy but look at him now. Follow in his footsteps Edmund and great things will be waiting for you –but be watchful of his mistakes, it is not often as we'd like that we learn from our parents' mistakes."

* * *

"The letters of reprisal Madame, ready to be signed." Cecil said.

Bella signed them and gave them back to Cecil.

"Cecil."

"Your Majesty?"

"Make sure this is not traced back to us and…" her tone darkened "should this former subject of ours be a liar, I want her to be treated as one. I don't want her to escape punishment."

"Yes Your Majesty, I shall see to it."

"See to it, tell Sir Francis I want no subtlety in this –I don't care if they whisper –but if she is a traitor she will serve as an example to anyone who dare cross us." Cecil smiled. She had used the word 'us' instead of 'I'. She thought of England as a single entity which she was part of; by giving up her authority in this brief moment she had acknowledged the power of her people and Cecil could not be prouder of her because of this.

"Sir Nicholas Thockmorton, Your Majesty."

"Show him in."

"Your Majesty."

"What brings you here Sir Nicholas?"

"Your Majesty you heard this old tale but I must repeat it still; the Huguenots, the Spaniards …"

"Hold on to your horses Sir Nicholas. We've taken plenty from the Spanish goods and sold them back under the guise –albeit on higher price." Both of them sported a smile on this last sentence. "But the King is weak now and facing another crisis. If it's true then we for once the outrageous rumors they invented when they took one of our men and his crew, will be true. Trade shall be ours."

"But France-"

"France will be dealt with."

"They haven't forgotten your injury."

"That was my son's doing, not my own and in any case –although I have no need of justifying myself to anyone, most of all my subjects who are here to nod and guide me in the right direction, nothing more- they injured me first by taking my son's wife."

"They have sent patrols to Calais-"

"You've captured them, I trust."

"Yes, Your Majesty and they informed Lord Admiral Clinton's men that they arming themselves and ready to sail at any moment –they only await King Henri's command."

"And?"

"Your Majesty, this is serious-"

"I know it is! I am no fool, Sir Nicholas! If the French want to attack then attack they shall but if they think their petty Navy and what is left of the Spanish fleet that had my cousin spent wisely would give them a fair chance of survival against England's might, but as it happens it does not; so I am in no danger of being deposed. The people know of foreigners' schemes. They gave their support to my late sister, trying to fragment England and bring the papacy back. They did not count that my sister put family above all, including her Church. Then they tried to depose me by supporting the very man they swore was the Anti-Christ –my brother, Edward … now they want to invade on the mere pretext that we are all Heretics and our land should be cleansed." She chuckled at these people's judgments. "I could care less what they think of us; I learned of my father many things one of them is be deaf to your enemies' opinions unless it harms your purse. The French would have attacked regardless of whether or not my son's valiant rescue of his wife." She leaned back against her chair. "I know of your concern for our Protestant brethren in France and I appreciate your honesty with me, yet my concern for my country is greater."

"The Huguenots have supported Your Majesty's claim-"

"It is not a claim, the throne is mine by right and they have never been so keen on supporting me." She held a pamphlet to him then put it face down on her desk. She did not need to read it from it, she knew the words from memory. "Here is the daughter one of many offspring of an incestuous relationship, a daughter of Eve, ever a more deceitful creature has God created …"

"Your Majesty-"

"These are the words of your Huguenots. I would rather free Iberian slaves then helping those two-time backstabbers, at least then I know who I am helping. They do not make a secret of their savage nature."

Sir Nicholas gulped and looked up avoiding her dark gaze. He could not believe what she had said. To put those savages above their own brethren. Her brethren.

She owed them! Without them her reign would never be!

He did not realize he said this aloud and the Queen walking to him looked at him pointedly. Try as he might to avoid his gaze he couldn't, her eyes were of her father's and her father –legend told- was a man who could kill you by his looks alone. "I've allowed you too much liberty. You say I owed them yet it is the other way around by facts I do not need to repeat to you, if you know your history you know what I speak of. You think of me ingrate –hold your tongue Sir Nicholas, let me finish!"

Nicholas closed his mouth.

"Who is the ingrate when I gave appointed you my Ambassador to France, who granted your associates their much needed letters of reprisals to plunder Spaniard ships and replenish our coffer? I was generous, and I still am generous. I let them keep two thirds of their winnings while I am left with a miserly one third. And what of your recommendation of Thomas Stukeley?" Sir Nicholas said nothing here. "You recommended him -and my sister too if I recall correctly- on the basis that he was a good soldier –but good soldiers seldom make good leaders do they Sir Nicholas? and I had no room for another adventurer after the *Lovell fiasco but I let it pass and agreed to give him a license. What did he do after? Ah yes, I remember, he made himself King of a meager land in the Americas!"

"Your Majesty, he wrote to you a letter and you responded-"

"I know damn well what I said, damn you!" She took one letter from underneath her pile of many others and read her Secretary's question then to her recently licensed privateer; "… 'I do remember what Her Majesty's asks of me and I humbly reply from one humble Prince to another that what style wilt thou use? To my loving sister … Bella.'"

"He overstepped his boundaries and he has paid dearly for it, but Your Majesty should know by now of his character and that it was done in jest." He said, defending his old friend.

"I found no jest in it. Sir Thomas not only overstepped his boundaries, he also risked his opportunities for future ventures that I had begun to consider, but most of all, he put into question your credibility. Your negotiations in France to bring our daughter failed, it was my son aided also by his older brother, Philip, who rescued her."

"I've always done what Her Majesty has asked of me, I did everything you asked. I have always served the realm as best as I could-"

"But not as you should! You failed twice and the realm, the realm, the realm, the realm! You say the realm as if it was a burden! You do not know burden as I have Sir. You've made yourself indispensable and raised yourself above my opinion but truth is, and it is time you know it, you are no better than anyone else; you as the rest are expendable and I can dispense of you at any time I wish. The realm is ME, Sir. Now go, unless you have something better to say?" She asked, her eyes piercing his.

"No, Your Majesty."

"Good, you are free to go."

Sir Nicholas left, his cloak billowing behind him, in a mixture of fury and embarrassment.

* * *

*** This refers from primary sources taken from "Pirate Queen" and "The Tudors" by GJ Meyers. The words spoken were the actual words used by Cecil, Throckmorton, Stukeley, Elizabeth (or in this case Bella).  
By this time, De Silva was no longer Spanish Ambassador to England but someone, weaker and extremely negligent had taken his post; I decided to alter that. Sebastian Cabot died in 1559, but his company started by his father's voyages made a great difference in England's final decision to enter the world stage, I decided him to include him as well. Thomas Challoner was no longer Ambassador to Spain by this time, I also altered this.  
I wanted to include the world setting just so you see what is going on, and what Bella is also dealing with, it's not all drama, but politics as before is involved.  
**


	45. It All Comes Full Circle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs and the plot.**

**Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed.  
**

**Sources Used: "Pirate Queen" by Susan Ronald; "The Tudors" by John Guy; "Tudors" by GJ Meyer; and "Armada" by Garrett Mattingly.**

* * *

**It All Comes Full Circle**

**~o~**

**"I see you  
I see you  
Walking through a dream  
I see you  
My light in darkness breathing hope of new life  
Now I live through you and you through me  
Enchanting  
I pray in my heart that this dream never ends  
I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high  
Your life shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
I live through your love  
You teach me how to see  
All that's beautiful  
My senses touch your word I never pictured  
Now I give my hope to you  
I surrender  
I pray in my heart that this world never ends  
I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life  
I offer my love, for you  
When my heart was never open  
(and my spirit never free)  
To the world that you have shown me  
But my eyes could not division  
All the colours of love and of life ever more  
Evermore  
(I see me through your eyes)  
I see me through your eyes  
(Living through life flying high)  
Flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
And live through your love  
And live through your life  
I see you  
I see you."**

**~ "I See You" by Leona Lewis  
**

* * *

"Eyes of youth have sharp sight but commonly not so deep of older age, I see as in crystal the right fickle of my folly …"

**~Elizabeth I, July 1597**

"I only know she was the only thing I ever wanted … and she was taken from me."

**~ Robert Baratheon; Game of Thrones 1.06**

* * *

**March – July 1574**

"I do not understand why you accepted his proposal."

"My silent Maggie, my cousin was generous enough to pay for the funerary services."

"You know why he does it. He can't stand being the villain, he wants to better his image before his people. His popularity is declining. This is his excuse to boost it up."

"And how will he do that when he is paying nothing but a considerable sum-"

"Considerable? You are allowing him to pay for the whole funeral."

"Correction, the Good Duke is allowing him to pay for the funeral."

"I cannot fathom the idea of our Good Duke allowing a papist to pay for the funeral-"

"My, my, sister, I never took you for a bigot-"

"I am not but it is unfathomable. Where religion is concerned, he's just as religious as our Hapsburg relations."

"Except my son, you forget William."

"Ah yes, how could I? Your wayward son. Our cousin has made a claim to England on his name."

"Thank God that his Empire is in debt and his funds have mysteriously evaporated-"

"I suppose Nombre de Dios has a part to play in this."

Bella grinned. "I am not responsible for Drakes' ventures and besides" added she, justifying her defense of Drake, "a mad enraged Protestant is better than a pragmatic one."

"Hawkins would have been better."

"Hawkins' latest ventures have not been as good. I need men who do not have luxury for conscience and do not question my loyalty and Drake is one that fits that bill."

"Be careful, a fanatic is more dangerous than a Cecil."

"I have my use of Cecil and Sir Walsingham whom if you remember barely escaped with his life two years ago; but Drake' desire for revenge serves us well."

"Mmm, he is never going to let that go."

"Never." Answered her sister, "those fat Catholic priests killed most of his family, he sees every Catholic man, woman and child as heretics, he is no different in that regard for what Philip and his brethren see us as."

"Ends justify the means. But heed my words, the deaths on Nombre de Dios will not be forgotten. The mayor of said place regards Drake as a pirate and holds you responsible."

"I told him that my merchants are men of the world, they are free to do as they please within the confines of merchant law-"

"Which you've allowed them to alter many times before. Careful, do not trifle with Philip, he is not a man to be trifled."

"You think I don't know that? You are becoming too soft with age. Philip is a man who wants the world in the palm of his hands, but he is also arrogant despite his apparent humility. That Spanish arrogance has cost them one of their slaves, Diego whose local knowledge has continued to aid our new favorite merchant."

"Poor Philip, a city situated, sacked and on top of it all, his ships destroyed and stole and renamed, and the treasury stolen from underneath his noses."

"You make it sound like a grievous wound. Philip has stolen more treasure from my ships, I am simply returning the favor."

Maggie shook her head.

"I don't suppose you have a better idea."

"For one I would be cautious around these …_merchants_ and their company."

"My dear Maggie, you are too cautious and your caution borders on paranoia. As long as Philip borders on the fanatic, Drake, Hawkins and their indigenous allies' loyalty will be assured."

"And when he doesn't? Philip has suffered of gout and he is in need of a male heir. Rumors are he will marry your granddaughter. No doubt he is looking for another excuse to take your kingdom."

"Philip will have no male heir worthy of my realm. When he dies and he will, in spite of what you and others fear of Philip and Philip thinks of himself, the man is not eternal. His son will be born deformed or worse, like his late son, that abomination, Don Carlos –his weakness will extend to his mind, and he will never take my kingdom. After I leave this world, it will be Harry who will become King and Harry alone will rule a better England than any of Philip's sons, if he can father any at this rate, can ever hope to rule their father's realm."

Maggie chuckled. Bella's words brought her back when the world had been theirs, when they had been filled with hopes and dreams that only the sky was their limit and Mary was still with them.

"You forget one thing Belle-Belle."

"What is that?"

"The King of Spain does not do anything without a reason, need I remind you the expense he is putting for this funeral can only be because he wants to exalt his image?" Maggie said, pointing out, and repeating her first point.

"The King of Spain wants to be generous, who are we to say no?"

"I swear Belle-Belle, you do not think things through. Philip ordered Pius to excommunicate you four years since and has fought arduously to convince the French King, your grandson to conquer England in his name. He will tear England and divide it amongst the three, himself, your grandson and your son, William. And you still allow him to pay for our sister's funeral. What a mockery! Somewhere in his dreary palace, Philip must be laughing at you."

"Do not chastise me sister, I had mother to do that and Mary as well, and now they are dead. I know of our cousin's desires, I am not blind to his intentions but he is to mine."

Maggie cocked her head to one side, looking puzzled.

"Allow me to explain, simple politics, Maggie. Philip wants to look the victim, two can play the same game. Me and His Grace Somerset allow him to pay for the new funeral expenses; it makes us look like the charitable Christians." How? Maggie wondered and as if reading her mind, Bella continued, "When Philip attacks and you can bet he will; who will be the aggressor and who the victim? We accepted his generosity and did not deny his gifts on basis of religious bigotry, while he attacks on that basis." Bella said, finishing with a broad smile.

Maggie's lips curved into a broader smile. "Sister, you never cease to surprise me. Margaret Beaufort, if she were alive today, she would be proud of your accomplishments."

"She would have been more proud of Mary, the woman was staunchly pious, so was our sister."

"Yet she was not the political animal as you are. You are the true Tudor heir." Maggie said.

Bella rolled her eyes. "If you say so Maggie but let us quit this chit-chatter and sing me a song or tell me of our old childhood stories like you used to. All this talk of politics is giving me a big headache."

Maggie sighed. "What is wrong silent Maggie, cat got your tongue?" Maggie did not miss the sarcasm in her sister's voice or the meaning behind her words as her eyes gleamed with satisfaction at her sister' worried faces.

"Sometimes I worry Bella that we are getting too old for this. Without Mary w are nothing but dotty old women."

"Dotty, you say? Well I find myself very eager and alive still. Now go and fetch your son if you won't tell me a story."

"Thomas, I hardly think this is the occasion, he is celebrating his second marriage with Sir Francis' daughter."

"Frances Walsingham is now Frances Howard, you must be very pleased, but seriously now fetch him. If the rumors be true, he will not mind being away from his wife."

Maggie sighed, rolled her eyes, and did as she was told.

Thomas was a proud, tall, well-built man who had recently come into his father's inheritance. After his sister's departure to be crowned alongside her husband, Queen of Scotland, he had died shortly after, taken with melancholy. He and his brother were left to take care of their mother, although their mother did not need taken care of. She was a self-made woman who'd gone through the worst moments in Tudor history and knew very well how to fend for herself.

"Play something Thomas." Her Aunt said after they were done with the formalities. Thomas was skilled with all instruments, including women's instruments as he liked to call them when he and his brother used to tease their sister about it. The harp was his specialty. As of late, he'd began practicing more eventually mastering it since his sister's departure. It was a way of remembering her.

When he was done, Bella congratulated him and asked him to come next time with his wife. He jokedhis wife was a poor player and knew nothing of anything except gossip which his Aunt already knew of, and would not be interested in starting a dull conversation with a dull creature.

"Bring her anyways, without the fools where would we intellectuals be?"

Thomas chuckled and nodded, then returned to his apartments.

* * *

Edward was not happy with the arrangements. A year had passed since his wife's death, yet it had been her dying wish for a Catholic burial and in the end, he yielded to his dead wife's wishes. She was not reburied but twelve masses as was her wish, were said for her. Catholic church bells in Spain rang in honor of the dead Princess once the Good Duke had given his consent. Philip brought from Spain a monument that read _Veritas Temporis et Filia_ –Truth Daughter of Time.

Mary's truth was eternal and she was a filial daughter of the Holy Church and had always been loyal to her mother.

Hundreds of pilgrim, what remained of Catholics in London journeyed to the mass on the Church where she lay. They offered their condolences, yet Ned felt very little for their sympathy.

He wanted to get this over with. Finally the service was done. Ned thanked the Almighty and speedily returned home. People tried to follow but the Queen's Royal Guard pushed them back. On his way home, he gripped his cane tighter as entered the study and locked himself inside.

His wife was dead! He had abided by her wishes –why did he feel this way? Wasn't this what she had wanted? Hadn't he done everything to please her?

The answer came in the form of a memory; the first time he had laid eyes on her on that play, the first time she had laid eyes on him.

She was so beautiful, stunning, spectacular, there were not enough words to describe her.

He had fallen in love with her right away but alas he was betrothed with Anne Stanhope and he coveted the vast Stanhope lands and her fortune! Ever ambitious, he could not help but prefer that over love and so he stood by his promise and married that shrew. It was a match that had been championed by everyone in the realm –every petty noble he knew back then; and he was rising, he wanted to rise more and this marriage was his way to it.  
Not soon after, he realized his mistake. Not only was she a shrew and a whore, but she was a jealous, shrew, whore. She could not stand the idea of being displaced but did not mind horning him. She once told him "I know you don't love me so I don't have to be faithful" very haughtily. He was stunned but ended up shrugging his shoulders and saying "What ever you wish." It was not until his affair with his true royal love began that he realized his mistake in uttering those four words.

Just four words, but four words that enraged Anne, and since fathering Meggie which she knew had to be his child –she took it upon herself to ensnare her husband. Once she got a taste of the forbidden apple, feeling his lance on her sheath, and the high passion that he had kept from her; she grew amorous in her pursuit for him. He became her addiction and not Sir Francis or even his brother could satisfy that longing. She had to have him.

It was ironic, the woman he despised, the man he despised, had fallen in love with him –or what was close to love in Anne's book. He hated to admit it, but the sex with her had been gratuitous. It had not been as bad as many times where he just lay with her, faked his moaning and tried to get aroused but never could. Yet, hearing that Mary was with child and had lost that child on account of Anne's actions with him, made him lose his mind.  
The cold Edward had become cruel with Anne but no matter how much he tried to avoid her, it only made her more addicted, and soon the game of cat and mouse culminated when she announced she was with child herself –and there was no way to say the child was not his time because she had lain with nobody else. It was the perfect revenge … his love child with Mary dead while the bitch he hated with every ounce of his being was with pup, his pup.

Yet Fate has a trick way of playing; it turned the tables on Anne and just as she had taken his and Mary's son, Fate had taken not only Anne's son but her life as well.

He sighed and buried his head in his hands, rubbing his face. What was he doing? He should be making his will. Eddie was Marques of Pembroke, he did not need financial support yet Ned felt responsible for that boy. He began scribbling down, calling his secretary an hour later to dictate him the last changes he made to his will.

_The door of his study opened. He had not been expecting his brother and was quite surprised to see him. "What are you doing here Thomas?"_

"_Not happy to see me I reckon. Well, you surely won't be after I say what I have to say. You are dying Edward and I want to make things right and for that you have to know the truth about what happened to Anne."_

"_Get on with it Thomas, I am not much for begging so I will not pressure you for an answer, if you want to give it, if not, get out of my way."_

"_Off to visit your wife? It is very sad that fate took her from you. Quite ironic, is it not? Your first wife, you leave, your second fate takes her away when she was finally going to give you a child; and thirdly, she takes your last, your true love."_

_He rolled his eyes and stopped, gripping his cane tighter for support. "Are you going to let me pass?"_

"_Not until you hear me."_

"_Then get on with it."_

_It must have taken all of his brother's courage –for he was never an adept to Truth- to tell him what had transpired that cold night. After he was done, Ned was overcome with rage._

"_You took an innocent life and you kept the truth from me all these years, why? I don't suppose it was because you cared for me and Mary?"_

"_Nay. To be honest, I could have cared less if her babe was a bastard but you and I know that it was not. If she gave birth to a boy, you would be bound to her. I knew I had to do something."_

"_Why?" Was his the repeat of his earlier question._

_Thomas gave a small smile, sad and distant as his voice, "I loved your daughter, more than you will ever know. I am not here to enter into a debate who loved her more, though I would win of course," Thomas boasted and added quickly before Edward interrupted, "Your wife, Anne, put something in her drink. Her fever was not natural. I knew that once Anne was secure in her position, she would strike again and this time there would be little chance of survival for our Meggie. I had to strike back."_

"_But …" Ned's voice was lost as Thomas repeated what she had done to Meggie and her other attempts to kill his beloved Mary. He passed a hand through his graying hair._

_Much as he hated to admit then, Thomas had been right to act the way he did. His brother was always rash and that day his rashness had saved his family. Yet it was not that that angered Ned, but that Thomas had done what he should have done to protect his family._

"_I owe you an apology. I should have told you."_

"_Nay, it would have distanced me from Mary at the time. I could not have married her with a troubled conscience." He gave a small smile to his brother._ _"I guess this is the end then of our journey."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Do not act innocent Thomas. Soon, we will be judged by the highest court of all."_

_Thomas smirked. "You were always one for dramatics."_

_Ned smirked back, "Funny, I could say the same thing about you. Come." _

_He and his brother had drank that night and rejoiced in stories of their past. Some invented, some not, and some in between, twisted at their will to make it seem that all had been happy once._

"_What have we become?" Thomas asked as his head dropped on the table, his mug dropped, the beer spilled on the floor. _

"_I don't know, we were good once … you the cold one, me the rash one … I miss the old names."_

_Ned chuckled. He sat next to his brother and clapped the younger man's shoulder. His breath stank of strong ale too. "You just responded to your old question little brother. You were always such a sour apple…"_

"_Really? I thought that was you." Thomas voice slurred. "Oh Edward, father loved you, spirited old man he may not seem like it but he did. He said so to our brother that you were his favorite."_

"_He had a funny way of showing his love for me." His father did not have any love for him –use, yes, but love? No._

"_You always put too much stock on what others said of you-"_

"_I could have cared less what people said of me."_

"_Ha! That's what you wanted people to think of you but the truth old brother is you were just like me in that respect; you could never hold your head up high if it were not what for other people thought of you. Fear –you basked in people's fear of you. Face it! You loved the attention, you always did. You could not have love so you settled for their fear."_

"_Even if that were true which I am not saying that it is; what is that to you? You had the love of the women, you spurted your seed in every woman who made herself available or not in England. I would not put it past you that you spurted your seed on the Queen Dowager as well."_

"_I tried but I had grown a conscience by then."_

"_I never took you for one, but I guess you are right. Wives tend to bring that nagging voice in us."_

"_That you are right, except in my case it was not just Kate but your daughter –the good one," Edward rolled his eyes at this. "You were very fortunate Edward."_

"_You had children of your own."_

"_But none like Meggie. To this day we hate ourselves for admitting this, but Kate and I love Meggie best of all our children. She never forgave me when I gave up the custody battle. She still blames me for her death."_

"_What does she tell you?" Ned asked, already picturing what his nagging wife said to his brother._

"_She does not need to say anything. Simple hints are given, the way she smiles, the way she looks down whenever we visit her resting place. She will never forgive me. She will go to her grave cursing me and I deserve it."_

"_You deserve much more," Ned said in earnest, "for many evils that you did, including to my daughter, but not for that. You did what was wise."_

"_Did I?" Thomas asked, laughing suddenly._

Ned pushed the bittersweet memory away. He had to stay focused!

When he'd done all the arrangements, he lay back and closed his eyes. For the first time he slept soundly and when he opened them he found himself in the kingdom of heaven with his wife (his true wife and one true love) Mary standing before him to welcome him.

* * *

**August - December**

Under the Bristol accord, Spain and England agreed to cease all hostilities against one another. Whether or not this would last, remained into question.

August of this same year was once again (as his previous return from West Indies) to return from Ireland to England, to Sir Francis Drake.

He brought good news (or what Cecil perceived as such) to the Queen of England. As he and his companions predicted the Queen was not pleased but enraged. "How dare they? I warned them, did I not, Lord Burghley?"

"Yes Madame, you did." But Cecil could not stop the grin that adorned his sly features.

Drake shook his head. This is what he had been against all his life. The Queen summoned him –to speak with him in private- to tell her of the carnage that transpired in England and the Earl's and Sir Henry Sidney's role in it.

The Queen's eyes bulged. She shook her head. "This is what I feared when I sent you Drake."

"Your Majesty?"

"I know what your opinions are but let us be frank, if it was you, would you have acted differently in the long run?"

"With all due respect Your Majesty, I do not understand the question and beg to differ on your last point slightly if it is what I think Your Majesty is implying." The Queen said nothing so he went on. "I saw to it personally that my men did not violate the women and the men wounded in battle were taken by my men and our allies and nursed back to health. I do not approve of what the newly raised Earl of Leicester did but I respected Your Majesty's decision at the time, despite my aversion to his and Sir Henry Sidney's actions. Now I hear from the mouth of the wolf himself that you intend to leave Sir Henry Sidney in charge with Sir Norris to rule at his side."

"Not to rule Sir Drake, they shall still respond to me." It sounded like a justification but Sir Francis Drake had dealt with her very little, but enough to know that she did not mean it.

"Madame, I have given my services to you, my life and those of my men and the men who left their former master's to serve under me. You owes at least your clemency."

"You think me cruel then? My dear boy," she said albeit he was anything but, "you are too sentimental on this. You style yourself a merciful man but in this day and age none of us are merciful. You spared the women and the children but what about their husbands and their fathers? How will they fend for themselves, now that you've taken their source of income? You are a godly man, what would God's right judgment be to this?"

He opened his mouth but no sound came. He closed it down.

She gave a sardonic laugh. "Would it not be kinder, even merciful if you killed them? Now their mothers are prostitutes, selling their body to put food on the table and others –I do not what to think of them. Bah! Christian charity!" She said with what he thought was a male voice as the manners she showed throwing her hands in the air and yelling to the four winds.

"Your Majesty, I did not thought-" began he after a long silence but she interrupted.

"Think!" She finished for him. "That is your mistake Sir Francis, you think. You are not here to think, you are here to obey."

"Madame-" he began, only growing quiet again when the Queen raised his hand to silence him.

"Sir Henry Sidney assures me that it was the Scots who attacked first and skirmish race as they are, did not accept the terms for surrender."

"That is a lie!"

"Let me finish Sir Drake, please sit down and drink some water. It has been a long voyage for you, you need your rest. I have many tasks for you, and I need you replenished."

"Yes Your Majesty" He said, his temper curbed as he felt the cool liquid pass down his throat.

"Since my niece took the throne as you are well aware of, many Catholic Scots have become mercenaries and allied themselves with Spain; to our good fortune we've signed a pact with Spain so now they turned to France but alas! Fortune is good (to us). France is now under the command of the Queen Regent, my granddaughter and she will never betray her mother and her country. She is a filial daughter."

She poured herself wine; then continued. "It was by Her Majesty (my daughter)-" she put a hand to her chest to say just how far her influence extended –" –that I knew of their malicious plot. Evil is a strong word but I think it is only proper that we call things as they are. My cousin and her husband, their Majesties of Scotland have done an outstanding job creating a harmony as I have in my realm, between the Catholics and Evangelicals there. But I am not blind to the methods they used. They banished those quarrelsome Scots and did not care where they went. As it so happens, they found a new haven in Ireland and entered without my permission. You seek clemency for your enemies, heed my advice Sir Francis, there is no such thing in war."

"I was not aware we were at war."

"We are always at war. Peace is only a mediocre state I used to our advantage. Do not be so moralistic with me Sir Francis; you are the first one that suggested the extermination of all Catholics and heathens as you called them, traitors in England. It was you who urged me against the treaty of Bristol."

"Because it was unmoral."

"As Sir Sidney's and the Earl of Leicester's?"

"Yes." He answered, crying out passionately the reason for it being so unmoral but Her Majesty refused to listen.

"Tell me then, why did you refuse to help any of the Scots, the men, women and children, these mercenaries brought with them, when they were killed?"

"I was under orders."

"Ah, so it was more proper to listen to your cruel superiors then to your Christian conscience, supposing you had one."

"Your Majesty I beg you torture me no more! I am a soldier, Your Majesty's humble servant. I am given an order, I obey!"

"Do not raise your voice at me Sir! I know damn well where your loyalties lie." The Queen said, secretly admiring this man for his bawdy and rude behavior. She had not experienced the same bravado in any other of her merchant-adventurers. Drake, her great Draco, was one of a kind.

"They will pay," she assured him, taking the conversation where he wanted to, "You thirst for Spaniard blood so do I."

"The treaty-" he spat the words, his face twisted in disgust. This was the largest impediment to his –now their- wishes.

The Queen explained the real purpose of the treaty. "The Spaniards believe we will grow fat and idle; they are wrong about English intellect as you are wrong in your ideas of war. Do not look down ashamed Sir Francis, all is forgiven. We will have war soon. As much as I appreciate my daughter's efforts; I am not blind by motherly love. At this pace my daughter will not be Queen Regent long and she will be cast out of her kingdom and return to England seeking asylum. Being the peaceful Kingdom that we are we shall give it to her. Philip in turn will use my grandson and turn him into his puppet; he will use him as his excuse to invade England. By this time we will be well-armed and ready."

"Your Majesty's genius is-"

"Do not turn to flattery with me Sir Francis, it does not suit you. You are an enforcer not an enabler." They both smiled at this. She showed him the map her nephew and newly formed Earl of Leicester, (Edward Seymour, who, had also been responsible for the massacre in the small town in Ireland) brought.

While she laid it on the table, he said, still smiling "Your Majesty is a good actress?"

She looked at him, furrowing her brow, feigning ignorance.

"Your Majesty's spectacle at the throne room, it was very spectacular. You managed to fool everyone, including your spymaster and Lord Burghley."

"Sir Walsingham and Lord Burghley consider themselves wise and they are but with age wisdom brings arrogance. It is sad. Perhaps it is because I am a woman or I have always been in constant danger that I have never let myself become arrogant. Ah! Here it is!" She pointed to a point on the map. "Dover. It is our safe passage to Calais. The Spaniards will be first to suspect this route. The French through Henry de Guise will warn him to look elsewhere but if I know my cousin and I just happen to, thanks to De Silva's weaker replacement, de Mendoza; he will not heed his advice."

"So what will be Your Majesty's next course?"

"Here," she pointed to another place in the map, west of Dover. "They will never suspect us here. Just in case though because we know Philip will be so obvious, we will station troops here, giving Philip the impression that is where we will depart. Meanwhile, I will send a dispatch to Calais."

"Spain is building a great fleet, they call it an "Armada"." He announced.

"That is of no importance. Spanish ships are large but slow and poorly equipped. Their mariners are slow of wit and slow to act, ours are passionate and will fire at anything that moves, that and we have been a country with thousands of years in experience at sea. Spain does not stand a chance."

Francis was not so sure but said nothing and let his Queen speak.

"Philip believes he can take whatever he want, whenever he wants. I will show him. And so shall my grandson when the time comes."

"Pray it will not be soon, Your Majesty is still strong."

"Nay Sir Francis. I warned you not to flatter me. The truth is I am getting old and our Good Duke's death has discouraged many of my nobles. Most have turned to conspiracy; I shall deal with them of course, in due course but nevertheless with my sister gone and her husband gone and now …" she smirked, then a very sad smile appeared on her lips, "… my sister is bordering on the brink of death, things are not as they used to be. Soon, very soon (and do not try to deny it Sir), I will be dead as well and everything will have to come full circle. To avoid that, I have to secure this country. I owe it to my grandson and my people."

Sir Francis admired her more that moment. "You will send a courier, preferably Master Tyrell. That scheming, sniveling man you've always complained will report directly to his true master, Sir Nicholas. From there Sir Nicholas Throckmorton will plot and when he and his minions will want to take Ireland from Sir Sidney's hands." She turned to look at him again and her eyes pierced his. "You asked me before why I rely on men like those brutish Essex and Sidney, well let me tell you why. Sir Sidney is cruel but loyal, he does not question and he would never be bought, not by all the gold in the world. Sir Nicholas despises me because he thinks I should have helped the Huguenots. I did all I could, yet he blames me for their misfortune so naturally, the good loyal Christian that he is, he allies with the enemy. The Earl of Essex, my younger nephew, and our late Good Duke's youngest son, Edward Seymour is an adventurer like you but the lad is extremely loyal, albeit lacking wit." She gave a small chuckle. "My late brother in law taught his children well. Never mind those old memories. To the matter at hand," she waved her hand as if erasing those old, troublesome memories, "when Sir Nicholas lands on Ireland, your nephew Sir John Hawkins, the other Hawkins and Winter, Treasurer of the Ships, will surprise them there. Hold them captives and bring Sir Nicholas and the King of Spain's men to justice, from there it will be God's judgment." She said lastly, rolling the map; although Francis knew very well what would await these traitors.

He never took Nicholas for a traitor but the man was rash and extremely resentful; this last would bring him his ruin. Pity, the man was a good courtier.

"The Catholic Empires will not cease, they will have no mercy after their humiliation."

"I do not intend them to, that is why I have decided to bring my grandson to all meetings. I want him to be prepared, to know what he is inheriting and the legacy he must keep." Her meaning was clear. She did not enrich England for nothing.

* * *

**1577**

Thomas placed a hand on his grand-niece's shoulder. "What do you have there?" He asked intrigued. Last time Meggie had found a toad, it had been near the river bank of Thames. The only river she'd ever enjoyed. Naturally Meg also did.

She showed him the small lizard she had gotten from near the river. "I am going to call it Jenny."

"Why Jenny?"

"Because papa said it's a good name." Thomas smiled, though it hurt that she used the word papa to refer to his niece's husband. "You want to hold it for me … please? Please … papa? Please?"

"You know better than to call me that word in public."

"I know but we are not in public and you used to say I could call you whenever I wanted. You are the only papa I have ever known besides." She said cleaning the dirt off her skirts.

"My darling sweetheart, it should be me raising you." Thomas said taking the lizard and caressing her cheek with his other hand.

"We've talked about this before papa, nobody can know the truth. Besides, I have convinced my lord father to let you visit after you _rescued _me."

"It is not the same. I wish … I wish I could have done things differently."

"You did what you thought was right. And you finally got your wish and I got mine. We are father and daughter now."

"But we are not together."

"We will always be together. Remember what you and mama Kate said to me when I was scared –when you feel frightened, you just look up at the night sky and the brightest point in the star is us looking down on you."

Thomas bit his lip. Fresh memories of his daughter were brought to mind and he did not know what to make of them or his present situation, but Meg came forward and kissed his cheek. He put the lizard down and cupped her face with both his hands. "Sweet Meggie; how I have missed you. I truly do not deserve such beauty."

"Do not be so humble papa, you know you deserve me. You took care of me, even when you gave me up, you were always looking out for me. I just hate how you still blame yourself for my death."

"I am to blame sweetheart. I am to blame. Kate rightly says so."

"She doesn't know the full story." She put his hands down and held only one as he stood up and walked him to where her other siblings (minus Harry, who, was with the Queen, their grandmother) and her father were. "Maybe someday you will tell her that I am still here."

"Someday but for now you go and enjoy your time with your new family."

"You will always be my family. It does not matter what the rest of the world says. You are the only one I ever cared for and you **did **rescue me when no one cared a fig about me." She said letting go of his hand, throwing him one smile before she joined her new family.

Margery was with them. She still remained cold towards Janey; she was slowly realizing her wrongs but at the same time she could not let go of her jealousy. Janey was supplanting her as the new beauty and the center of attention at Court. Her heart-shaped face, her new slim figure, and the way she smiled. She was a heartthrob and every young man flocked to her. Yet unlike her mother she did not let it go to her head and spend most of her time reading, studying, and bettering herself for when there would be social functions (which were very rare) at her Uncle and Aunt's home.

She grasped her mother's hand (she did not bother to look at the sad, old woman) and guided it to Meg who had just joined them.

Thomas raised his hand, waiting patiently, hoping Meg would turn but she didn't and he realized she was happy now with her new family. This was how things must be; his brother was right. There was no room left for the past. As he slowly turned, temptingly he turned back and there was she –giving an inviting smile, beckoning him to join them.

He mouthed a barely inaudible "later" _much _later –he thought; and hopped into his carriage, waving all the way, until his hand grew tired and he disappeared from sight.

"Who were you waving at sweeting?"

"Uncle Thomas." Margery, Edmund, and Marcus looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Thomas is dead sweeting."

"I know." Meg said.

"Then why-" _Leave it_ –Margery said to him, shaking her head lightly. Their younger daughter was of the imaginative sort. No doubt, she had created an imaginary friend styled after her late Uncle. "Whatever you say sweetheart."

"It is the truth father, I swear. I saw him."

Marcus said no more on the matter, and the family resumed the picnic. The twelve year old remained adamant but she dropped her claim after her older sister, Janey (ever the peace-maker) convinced her to. She wondered when she would see him again. Janey took her hand and the hand of their younger sister Catherine, and in the same fashion three sisters had once walked together, bravely to the doors of Westminster to see one of them crowned; they walked back into their Uncle Edmund's home.


	46. Years After the Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's supported me in this fic, to MimiDubois and Pebbles89. I wish you the best. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story.**

**Sources Used: "Royal Panoply: Brief Lives of English Monarchs" by Carolly Erickson; "Tudors" by John Guy; and "Kings and Queens of England and Scotland" by Plantagenet Somerset Fry.**

* * *

**Epilogue: **

**A Century Later After The Storm  
**

**~o~**

"**All around me are familiar faces, worn out places  
Worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression  
No expression,  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow,  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow,**

**And I find it kind of funny, find it kind of sad  
the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
Find it hard to tell you, find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very mad world  
Mad world **

**Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday  
Happy Birthday  
Made to feel that every child should sit and listen  
Sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson?  
Look right through me, look right through me  
And I find it kind of funny, kind of sad  
that the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, hard to take that when people run in circles  
It's a very mad world  
Mad world**

**Mad world**

**Enlarge your world**

**Mad world."**

**~ "Mad World" by Gary Jules**

* * *

"We must rejoice for those who have passed on. They are with the Force now."

**~ "Master Yoda" in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005)**

"It is weak and silly to say you cannot bear what it is your fate to be required to bear_."_

**~ "Helen Burns" in "Jane Eyre" Ch. 6**

* * *

Eleanor had now finished dusting the doll her brother had thrown out the window. Henry had gone to retrieve it and Nor looked to it personally that it was cleaned, then she began singing.

Marigold, her youngest daughter listened intently; she always enjoyed her mother's songs for she had a lovely voice –or at least she thought so.

"Deep in the river, on a soft green meadow, lies a terrible shadow. Only the golden heart can vanquish …" Her voice suddenly sounded sad and she trailed off. In a confusion of words, her daughter begged her to stop.

She did not like seeing her mother sad.

"I am sorry I don't know what came over me. Come, sit on my lap." Marigold did so and leaned forward, intently, to hear another song but instead her mother decided to tell her a story.

"Did I tell you the story of the Three Graces and the Four Fates?" Marigold shook her head but then nodded, eager to hear her mother's sweet voice.

"Shall I begin with that old phrase, once upon a time?" She laughed and shook her head. "No, that is too old fashioned for present youths, you are more used to hearing tales of brutality and tragic love, well then, I will start blunt. Not long ago there was a Spanish Princess who arrived to England, the year was 1501 and she married Prince Arthur shortly after, but he fell sick and so she married his younger brother, Prince Henry. They had three wonderful daughters, three who were very beautiful but different from each other as night is from day, the one fateful day their father decided to divorce their mother…"

"Why did he want to divorce their mother?"

"Because he had fallen out of love with her. People do all the time. The King met a woman with bewitching eyes but he too son fell out of love with her and he married again and again. Five times in total, only two of his wives survived him, the last one got to keep her royal title and was buried with full regalia while the other –while not having title or buried in full regalia, lived a life happier than anyone could have wished for –without a man and obligations to them."

"What happened to the Three Graces?"

"I am getting there. Patience my sweet. The eldest daughter became Queen after her brother-"

"Did he die?" She asked, her fast mind at work.

"No. He lived and survived his sister for many years to come when his nephew became Queen. He didn't have any children to survive him so he could never reclaim the throne that by right –or so was his belief- was his. She was a strong and fierce woman, not afraid to speak her mind, she ruled England for many years until she was reunited with her parents and her sisters in heaven."

"Are all the Three Graces dead then?"

"Yes, they are all gone." There was a moment of pause. "Her sisters possessed the same strengths of their mother, the Spanish Princess, but in different measures. The youngest Grace was arguably the fairest and the smartest but she decided to use her cunning for good, to help her sisters prosper and keep her eldest sister on the throne of England."

"This England?"

"Yes, my sweet. This is a story of your family, our family."

"What happened to the youngest Grace? You haven't mentioned her."

"Her, well she was special, that's for certain." Eleanor said, more to herself. "She was the youngest Grace of them all in body and spirit, yet she was very impulsive and she was always a child at heart. Her passion stemmed from years of painstaking care and frustration vent from such care. In the end though, she overcame her sisters and her second marriage was one of love rather than obligation."

"What was her name?"

"I am surprised you don't know it yet. Her name was Mary. Mary …" there was longing in her voice. "She was a very sweet and good-natured woman but she was very obstinate as I've told you. One day to her great misfortune she found that the daughter she nursed and loved for so long … died. It destroyed her and wounded her husband deeply but alas! She persevered. It's just the way of life, death is a natural part of life, and the second Grace was very familiar with this truth. She did not shed a tear nor did she cry on the day of her second daughter's burial. She died a woman beloved by many, she was given the high honors of a Princess for she died one despite her marriage to a common Wiltshire knight's son."

"But what about their daughters, the Three Graces' daughters, I suppose the next story is about them, am I right?"

"Yes. It is." She gazed at her daughter's ocean eyes and began the tale of the four fates. "The four fates was not a term that was used to refer to them until they were older and more mature. Some of them more than others. The younger ones definitely were. The most infamous but perhaps the most sinister of them all was Lady Margery Seymour. She is your Uncle and your sire's great-grandmother. She was a very beautiful woman and it is no surprise she grew to be very vain. As the second youngest it was her fate to follow in the older Fates' footsteps but unlike the rest of her cousins and sister, she had other plans. She was the only one of the Fates that took Fate by the reins and made her own Fate. But alas, my darling, this led to her downfall. Let this be a lesson to you Marigold.** Fate is not kind on women who think for themselves."**

She gazed out the window at the glowing sun-set. Marigold's father was due any minute. She remembered from the tales her grandmother and namesake, Eleanor Howard, the Duchess of Norfolk told her, that she was the only woman left in their family with the Tudor strength. She looked back at her child and wondered if she would show the same determination and courage as her foremothers or she would grow silent and penitent as her great ancestor, Elizabeth of York? Only time would tell.

Eleanor finished the rest of her tale. "… the youngest Fate, Princess Marianne went to marry far in one of Germany's independent duchies. She left never to return. Her only friends, Lady Anne, another of the Fates, and Lady Mary Seymour wrote to her constantly but she never answered her letters. In the end, it is said she died in her bed with a smile on her face, discovering all the letters her husband had kept from her."

"And Lady Margery? My great-great grandmother. Did she die happy too?"

She shook her head and gave a sad smile. "No my sunflower," she said, calling her by her given pet-name by her father, running her fingers through her golden curls. She was like an angel, a gift from Heaven. And yet she had the mind of an old woman and her eyes held the experience of a thousand generations. She was born aware and she was always in tune with what others were feelings. "…her husband died before Her Majesty's time and when it was time for the Queen's death, she made it so she would never see her son, even during his coronation. She made this possible with her abdication in favor of her grandson Prince Harry who then became your great-grandfather, Henry, the ninth of his name. You know the rest of the story, her funeral was a very sad one. The commons loved her though, and they came all the way from Yorkshire to see her. It soon became a cult, she was held as a Saint by many. But to her son she was little more than a whore and he never visited her and forbid her name from being spoken."

"Oh, that is a very sad story mother," chided Marigold, clapping her mother's back in a playful gesture, "I was hoping for a happy ending."

"Real life seldom has a good ending Marigold." That is the lesson of the story. The story she hoped every child in her family would know so they would not repeat their ancestor's mistakes. Three years had passed since civil war. Crops were being harvested again, the land was once again fertile and people were at peace with each other.

The religious squabbles that had disrupted the land had ended. Except for some few remnants, everyone was at (relative) peace with one another. They could not have wished for a better time to receive Summer; the first Summer since the war had ended and Oliver Cromwell and his weakling son's death.

The Puritan government could not survive long after that. Squabbles amongst themselves –once again proving they were no better than the royals they condemned- destroyed it from within. Her family took advantage of the situation and returned full support from the other European nations who were all too scared the epidemic of self-rule would spread among their nations, and at last the traitors were hung, punished and the rightful King restored. Her first cousin, Charles Stuart who was the product of the marriage between his mother, the deposed and murdered King's daughter; Princess Sophia –named after the ill-fated Sophia of Wales who died childless but very much beloved by her nephew; and the King of Scotland, Nor's late father, Henry James Stuart.

Unlike her Uncle, her cousin Charles, was livelier and allowed for the continuation of parliament and did not try to suppress it but whereas his father was strict and austere, he was less and on the latter he was the complete opposite. Womanizer, out-going, he put their ancestors, Henry VIII to shame, but nobody complained since the country was prospering again and the treasury was being refilled with the selling of the lands the Puritans had taken from nobles they had killed. Charles sold them back at double the price to his followers who had no choice but to buy them, since the old nobility had been killed, they wanted very much the privilege of having something that could be theirs and enlarge their status and mark them as the new (higher) nobility.

"I will make my fate happy then." Marigold announced as her father arrived home. The sound of horses' hooves and strong footstalls that reverberated through the entire household, snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Father!" Marigold spread her arms and ran into her sire. Harold Philip scooped his daughter up, but not before he twirled her and finally making her dizzy, he stopped. "How are you poppet?"

"I am doing well father, my lady mother was telling me the most delightful story. Do you want to hear it?"

"That I do, but first," he said with a grunt, "you have to fetch your brothers and sisters, it's time to eat and I'm starving."

"Father! Go do it yourself. I am not your servant girl." She said boldly. Harold loved his poppet's boldness and just smiled as he waved her off, his gaze following her in the distance as she went to fetch her siblings.

"You indulge her too much, my lord." Eleanor said.

"Aye, but she is a fine child and the only one we have with fine manners."

"Oh my."

"Do not be alarmed my dear lady; it is better to be a lady with brains than wit and charm."

"I beg to differ my lord. It is preferable that of the three that a lady has wit and charm for without those two qualities she cannot expect to attract a good husband."

"What are wit and charm when she has money? That has always been my family's philosophy."

"Aye and good thing it did to them." She said reminding him of his great-great grandmother.

"Ah, yes, she was a very wicked woman but to the people she was a prudent and God-fearing woman. So was her daughter. In the end are first impressions not all that matter sweetheart?"

His wife could not abide by his line of reasoning and shook her head, yet kept her silence as the children came down in slow pace, ready to follow their parents to the dining table.

It seemed a long time had passed since the family was together. She could breathe a sigh of relief as they finished their prayers. Not long ago, she would have been afraid by the way they prayed but those days were long past –she tried to tell herself –yet she could not bring herself to this false sense of security her husband and the rest insisted on. As long as one of them remained on the throne, nobody would be safe.

Their family history had taught them that anyone could be killed, that no one, no matter how beautiful, how smart, or how gifted they were, was safe.


End file.
